Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts
by GryffRavHuffSlythendor
Summary: AU Harry explores Hogwarts at night and discovers something that would change his life forever Pre HBP
1. The Founder’s Room

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 1: The Founder's Room

"Mister Potter, would you kindly please stop badgering my patients and leave the hospital wings? You can visit with them on the train tomorrow." Said an annoyed Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes Ma'am. Later Ron, Hermione…" muttered Harry as he left the hospital wing and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. When he went inside, there were only a few people, so Harry seated himself on the couch remaining there for what seemed like hours. A hand on his shoulder startled him!

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Sorry Ginny. I…I um what were you saying?"

With a kind smile she said "Go on to bed Harry, you look exhausted. We're leaving in the morning…are you all packed yet?"

"Yeah I got it done after Sirius…ah my chat with Professor Dumbledore after the ah Ministry." He could not say after Sirius died…it was not true…could not be true. He resumed staring into the fire. Harry felt someone sitting next to him. "Really Harry, are you okay? You can talk to me, you know. We haven't really been the best of friends like you are with Ron and Hermione, but I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on or a friendly ear to listen." There was nothing for him to say, so Harry nodded his head and continued to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I can't believe he's gone. I see him falling through that bloody veil, and I just stand there thinking he's just fallen behind those curtains. You know? He'd come right out and finish off Bellatrix. I do nothing, just watch, and it's entirely my fault, my fault he's dead. If only…"

"Stop. Do not do this to yourself Harry. You will find that there are millions of those ' if only's ' but you cannot change them…no let me finish…remember the Chamber of secrets? Duh of course you do. Merlin! I had so many what ifs and if only's I but I couldn't change a thing. I blamed myself for everything…it was my fault that I kept the diary, my fault Hermione, Colin, and Justin were hurt, my fault you almost died because I led you straight to Riddle…"

"You've got a point Gin, but none of them died…Cedric, Sirius, my parents…they are all dead! He was inside of me you know; he tried to possess me…"

"But he couldn't stay! You fail to remember that I was possessed by Riddle too. While I might not have experienced _everything _you have, I am the only person in this school who can come close. I've been an outcast for my first few years here, I'm the girl-who-opened-the-Chamber-of-Secrets or my favorite" she said with a bitter laugh, "the girl-who-almost-killed. Well, what I'm trying to say is…if you ever need to talk, I'm only an owl away. Hopefully Mum can convince Dumbledore to get you out of there quickly."

"Thanks Gin. I'm glad we spoke." After a few minutes, Harry stood up and said, "I think I am going to roam the castle one more time…if I go to sleep I'll see him fall through the veil again and I can't…"

"I understand, just be careful, ok?"

"I'll have the invisibility coat and map…I'll be okay."

"Night Harry."

"Night Ginny." Harry called over his shoulder as he ran to his room for the coat and map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ugh Snape is coming this way. Harry turned right into another corridor, and hurriedly took a left at a sleeping portrait. 'Oh great, now I'm lost, thanks Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, well Moony anyway' Harry thought bitterly. 'I've never been here before' he continued, looking around the hallway that was lined by cobwebs and dust. While wandering back down the old hallway, Harry saw a door, which led to an abandoned classroom. "Well, that was not there before. Alohamora!" The lock clicked and the door opened revealing a passage that contained torches, which were lit as Harry walked pass. There was another door. "Alohamora!" he tried again, "Alohamora! Ok that didn't work." He checked the map, and it showed him that Harry Potter was standing at a door saying "_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin._" "Right then, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." The door turned into a wall, which slid open for Harry.

"Who are you?" Asked a male voice…

"What brings you here?" Said another, this time female

"My name is Harry Potter, and I..I'm lost…I just found this place and I got lost…it…it was an accident. Honest." Suddenly the room was lit and the portraits were revealed.

"Well, young Harry, come in, come in. We've not had company since Godric died." Said a woman. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw. To my right is Godric Gryffindor, to my left is Salazar Slytherin and opposite me is Helga Huflepuff."

"N…nice to meet you," Stuttered Harry who looked around the room. There was a mug on a table in front the fireplace, as well as an enchanted ceiling, much like the Great Hall, only on a smaller scale. There were enchanted windows as well. The room was a combination of the four houses. Red and Gold, Green and Silver, Yellow and Black, Blue and Bronze were tastefully scattered everywhere. Plush chairs surrounded a round table and torches, which were magically lit burned illuminating the Founders who were attached one on each wall.

"Potter you say your name is? My granddaughter, Cassandra Gryffindor married Rowena's grandson Andras Potter, son of Briareus Potter. So you see, you are in fact my great, great (many generations of great) grandson, Harry. Yes I could see the resemblance especially the hair… Andras never could get his hair fixed a bit, even on his wedding day. Helga, Salazar, meet my great grandson." Said the portrait of Gryffindor.

"Godric, our great grandson?" said Rowena

"We're related? Wow, I'm related to the founders of the only place I call my home…" Harry thought aloud unable to contain his surprise at the revelation.

"What a sweet child he is. What year are you in dear? 3rd? 4th maybe?"

"No Ms. Hufflepuff…"

"Call me Helga dear."

"No Ms. uh Helga, I'm in the 5th year…actually I just finished the 5th."

"So young grandson of Rowena and Godric, tell me about yourself." Said Salazar.

"Ok well, do you want to hear it from the beginning?"

"Yes, if you don't mind dear."

"Er…ok. I was born on July 31st in the year 1980."

"1980? What year is this?" Interrupted Salazar

"1995 sir. I suppose I enjoyed a happy childhood there with my parents at Godric's Hollow."

"It still exists?" asked an eager Godric

"Yes it does. My parents James and Lily Potter lived there, but the house that once stood there was destroyed, along with my childhood. Can you hang on a second?" Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "Mischief Managed." If Filch or Snape caught him with the map, Harry thought, he'd never see it again. Also, Lupin was no longer here to ensure he'd get it back this year, though Professor Dumbledore might give it back. One of the portraits cleared his throat, and Harry resumed his story. "Where was I? Yes. A wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, who Salazar is your heir, came to my home and murdered my parents…with the help of that rat Peter Pettigrew who was one of my father's best friends. Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper at the time, but everyone thought it was my godfather Sirius." When Harry mentioned Sirius, he closed his eyes and saw his godfather fall through the curtains of the veil. He continued his story, wanting to forget that Sirius was dead, if only momentarily. "Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, but it backfired and hit him after my Mum jumped in front of it to save me. I can hear her voice whenever the Dementors come near pleading with Voldemort to save my life, a few times I heard my Dad...it's the only memory I have of them. With my parents dead, I was sent to live with my mother's sister Petunia, a muggle, and her husband Vernon Dursley. They are not very nice people; they starve me, and keep me locked in my room, which for the first ten years of my life, excluding the one I lived at Godric's Hollow, was the cupboard under the stairs. They are really afraid of magic. I never knew I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter. I was the Dursley's slave living under the stairs until my first Hogwarts letter arrived. My uncle was afraid that people were spying on him, so he put me in Dudley's second bedroom…Dudley is my cousin. My uncle Vernon burned all the letters I received, then Hagrid, the Keeper here at Hogwarts came to get me, and it was the happiest moment of my short life. They, the Dursley's that is, wanted to squash the magic out of me, at least that's was they said when Hagrid came to get me."

"How horrible!"

"Filthy muggles"

"Squash the magic out? Unbelievable!"

"Well!"

"Yes I know. I have to live with them every summer because of some blood ties, and in the morning I return there. My first year began really wonderful. I met my best friends Ron and Hermione…" he continued his story up until the end of his 5th year, telling them about the Philosopher's stone, and the Chamber of Secrets. He paused to ask Slytherin about it. "Why do you dislike muggles and half-bloods? And what's with the basilisk? It tried to kill me!"

Most of Harry's questions were not answered because Salazar left Hogwarts before he could explain the snake in his Chamber, but told the boy that muggles murdered his parents when he was a child. Harry looked at Salazar and nodded, clearly understanding his unacceptance of muggles. 'After all, is that not part of the reason I hate Voldemort?'

Harry continued his story from his third, and fourth years, ending finally with the fifth, "and here I am."

"Godric? Rowena? Helga? He is the one!" Said Salazar. "And a parselmouth too!!!"

"Yes, he is the one." Said the three

"Excuse me…the one? May I ask who the one is?" asked Harry

"Yes you may Harry dear." Said Helga. After a short pause he continued.

"Oh right. Who is the one?"

"My boy. The who is you! I am quite positive. You see there was a prophecy…" He stopped at hearing Harry's groan

"Oh no, not another prophesy! I've had one given to me already, and it is quite enough thank you!"

"There is another prophecy about you Harry? Can it be the same Godric? We did not let it be known! Will you tell us this prophecy Harry?"

"Well I guess it could not hurt, technically you're dead, and all the portraits in Professor Dumbledore's office knows it…_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_"

"Well, this one is different. Helga dear, do you care to tell it?"

"Oh of course Rowena. _Nine of three from three, and a gift of seven will come to thee and shared amongst the leaders. An army of friends will band the wizarding world together, and all will help the one rid the world of the greatest evil of its time. Two flames from one shall burn and rise again, but 4 and 5 one who is believed lost will return to guide the one. His life will be fraught with numerous trials and tribulations. He will stumble upon the 4. He will stumble upon the 4._"

"And you think I am the one?"

"But of course! The four of us, are part of the nine that are to guide you. That's why we're here! To guide the one…you!" A soft alarm sounded, interrupting Rowena, "What was that?"

"Er, my alarm clock. It's morning I have to go. I wish I could take you with me though."

"Don't worry Harry," said Godric, "We are able to shrink ourselves…you can put us in your pocket and take us with you."

"And you can keep us with your wand so those muggles would not find us." Said Helga

"I didn't know that paintings could do that!"

"We are the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are we not?" asked Salazar.

"Yes, I suppose so…well? We don't have a lot of time. Aren't you going to shrink?"

Salazar snapped, "Don't be impatient Child!"

"If you would take us down an put us on top of each other dear?" asked Helga

"Oh sure no problem!" After the portraits shrunk to the size of a deck of cards Harry had to consult the Marauder Map to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was still lost. All he knew was that the room was located in the center of the castle. Not enough information to go on.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Show me the way to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs reminds Mr. Prongs Jr. to mind his manners

"How did you know I was Prongs Jr?"

Mr. Prongs Jr. did not erase the map at the beginning of his tale. Messrs Moony and Padfoot reminds Prongs Jr. to turn the Map off immediately after use!

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Messrs Moony and Padfoot.

Mr. Prongs also agree with Messrs Moony and Padfoot.

"Yes, yes, fine…could you _please_ show me the way to Gryffindor Tower?"

Sure

"Thanks! Mischief Managed." There was no one in the corridors leading to the common room, and Harry hurried all the way to the Common Room, moving silently through the darkness invisible to the naked eye. When he finally reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry removed the coat, and woke the sleeping portrait.

"Hmm. What? Oh it's you again, out late dear? Password?"

"Yeah. _Mimbulus mimbletonia._" He hurriedly climbed through the portrait hole and entered the Common Room. Harry then noticed a figure with red hair falling over the edge of the couch. Inching closer he noticed it was Ginny. Ignoring a slight flutter in his stomach, Harry decided to wake Ginny; after all it would be nice to have company for breakfast, especially since no one in Gryffindor Tower was awake. Harry began to wake Ginny. "Ginny? Wake up Gin, it's morning."

"Hmmm? Five more minutes Dad."

"Ginny wake up!" Still no response. After five minutes of trying unsuccessfully to wake her up, Harry decided to try Fred and George's method. "Gin wake up. Ron's eating all the sausages!!!"

"I'm up. Harry?" asked a confused Ginny.

Grinning he said "Sorry to wake you Gin, but it's morning and I wanted to have breakfast with you, no one else is awake. I'm going to change now. Meet me here in five minutes?"

"Sure" she said brightly "Don't you dare leave without me." Ginny hurried up the stairs thinking. While brushing her teeth, various thoughts flittered through her head. Harry wanted to have breakfast with me? He woke me to have breakfast…well, he did say that no one was awake yet. He could have woken Ron! A little voice answered, yes but Ron's a trifle difficult to wake in the morning right? She countered, so am I. The annoying voice did not supply any comeback to Ginny's comment, so she fixed her hair and changed. Suddenly, she remembered something about sausages, and raced back to the common room to meet Harry.

As he was changing, Harry wondered why he was so happy to have breakfast with Ginny. After all, it's not like they hadn't eaten together before. True, they'd always had either Ron or Hermione or other Gryffindors or the Weasley's around them, but Harry began to see the only Weasley daughter in a different light after the Ministry attack. 'And today is the day I return to the Dursley's' he mused. He was still smiling as he entered the Common Room. Harry only had to wait a few minutes before Ginny came barreling down the Girl's staircase shouting, "Come on before Ron gets there and eats all the sausage!" It was the only end of the year Harry had ever smiled in the five years he's been there.


	2. What?

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 2: What?

The train ride began as normal as could be expected. Ron and Hermione were in the Prefect's carriage, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna were chatting happily. Harry on the other hand, added a comment or two now and then. He watched Pig in her cage and remembered getting a note from Sirius during the end of his third year. He would receive no more letters from Sirius. The trio noticed Harry's reticence and tried to snap him out of it, but they weren't having much luck.

"Ron, you should rest a bit before we have to go on our rounds," said Hermione as both she and Ron entered the compartment, "and don't forget to drink those potions Madame Pomfrey gave you." She then looked up at Harry and the others in the compartment. "Hey guys, did we miss anything?" However, no reply came as everyone looked to see who was now entering the compartment.

"Well, well Potter. Lost your dog of a Godfather, have you? My aunt Bella was only too happy to recount how her oaf of a cousin snuffed it." Turning to Neville, Malfoy continued, "She was sure surprised by you Longbottom, though she's very sorry that she couldn't let you join your parents at St. Mungo's." Neville made to attack Malfoy, but was held back by Harry and Ron.

"That's enough Malfoy. Leave now."

"Or what, Potty?" he spat. "You're gonna sic your dog on me? Oops. He's DEAD as you soon will be when the Dark Lord finally puts and end…" Both Harry and Neville were seething with anger, but Malfoy never finished his little tirade because he, along with Crabbe and Goyle were hit with spells from both inside and out of the compartment.

"We were coming to see you Harry, saying goodbye to everyone and all that, when we noticed these scum bothering you." Zacharius Smith commented as he stepped over the three bodies. Turning to the other DA members, he said, "Let's push them into the hall guys."

"WE CANNOT LEAVE THEM THERE. I WON'T HAVE IT!" said an angry Hermione, "even though they do deserve it."

"Fine, fine, Hermione. Earne? You take this one," he said pointing to Crabbe. "Dean you take that lump over there" pointing to Goyle, "and I'll take Malfoy." As soon as they were out of the compartment Smith muttered "We can leave them in the middle of the cars."

"Nice of them to visit, wouldn't you say?" said Luna, looking up from her copy of the Quibbler.

"Yeah sure Luna, _really nice._" Muttered Hermione. The rest of the train ride was as smooth as possible. .

(A/N this and most of the rest of this chapter is taken straight from OotP)

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, Harry and Hermione noticed Marietta Edgecomb running to her parents with a handkerchief and scarf covering her face. However, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual. When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who he had not expected at all.

There was MadEye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye, as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend _The Weird Sisters._ Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At thefront of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh, and Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are _they_ supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro", said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry" said Lupin, as Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry "I didn't expect … what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. That'll be them, will it, Potter?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well, shall we do it, then?

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody. He and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley". As Mr. Weasley had single handedly demolished most of the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house."

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry…"

"And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone…"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said MadEye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley." He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…"Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry" said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

"Come on boy! Let's go. Put your trunk in the boot." Said an angry Vernon. When they got to the car Petunia looked at Harry from the rearview mirror and said, "Since we're top be _nice_ to you this summer, you'll be in charge of Jasmine and the flowerbeds. Plus you'll be at Mrs. Figg's whenever she calls. I told her you were coming back today." At his confused look she said, "Jasmine is your new cousin. She's only 6 months old."

"We were going to put you back in your Cupboard, but out of the kindness of our hearts, you still have Dudley's second bedroom. Our little Jasmine is in the nursery opposite your room. You'll change and feed her at night…and no funny business either."

"Yes Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said, all the while thinking that he's not going to be locked in this summer! He sat in silence until they pulled out of the main road and unto Privet Drive. Suddenly, the car stopped and Vernon said, "Go on home boy. We have to pick up Jasmine from the babysitters. Stay outside in the back until we return."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry walked down the street to #4 Privet Drive. He went to the back and sat on the steps outside the back door. He took the portraits out of his pocket and held it in his hands. They whispered to each other, not saying much because Harry did not want any of the neighbours to see him speaking to an inanimate object and have it talk back. He waited an hour before the Dursley's car pulled into the driveway. Harry quickly put the portraits back in his pocket, and walked to the front of the house to retrieve his trunk. Vernon muttered something about bringing his trunk in after Petunia said he'll get it later, after I give him his chore list for today.

"I'll bring it in. Dudley and I are going to the cinema and I don't want that boy's you-know-what inside my car!"

"Vernon we're outside!" came a harsh whisper, and Vernon promptly answered "Oh sorry Petunia" glaring at Harry as he walked to the house holding baby Jasmine. After the two Dursley's left, Petunia ushered Harry into the kitchen and offered him a seat. Little did Harry know, this was to be the most shocking news he would hear within the same week of hearing Trelawney's prophecy, meeting the founders, and finding about his new cousin. After all, she'd have to ugh to sleep with Vernon to make a baby, but I suppose if she could stomach it once for Dudley…

"Into the kitchen Harry." Harry was very confused as he walked into the kitchen holding his new cousin. He was shocked. Did she just call me Harry? No I must be hearing things. No I must be still on the train, dreaming, yes dreaming Petunia Dursley is never nice.

"Listen, I want you to know that I am sorry for treating you badly, what with your magic and all, but I let the envy and hatred I held for your mother poison my mind against you. You were just a baby like Jasmine, innocent of everything in this world. I am truly sorry, Harry."

He balked at his aunt. Did she just apologize _and_ said the **m** word, magic? Something is definitely wrong here. Maybe it's a death eater in disguise pretending to be Petunia? If Barty Crouch could do it for a whole year, I think any ole Death Eater could pull it off. He decided to play it safe and pretend everything was normal. "Um, ok Aunt Petunia. May I ask why?"

Sighing she said, "I think Jasmine is magical." After a pregnant pause she continued, "I need you to promise me that you'll get her out of here if she is. I shudder to think what Vernon would do to her, if she were…and if he found out!" This was so shocking to Harry that he did not, could not say anything, not even if Voldemort was standing in front of him dancing the jig with Bellatrix Lestrange. "Please Harry! You only have two more years of school, but Jazzy, she's only a baby. I don't know how much more Vernon could take before he snaps. Please…" Petunia was bordering on hysteria now, "Please Harry, say something!"

"You want me to accept your apology and forget all those years of neglect and abuse just so your daughter could be safe from her father?" Harry asked, a bit angry now. Yes, the Dursley's only looked out for themselves…it was something Harry had learned at an early age. The lesson was about to be reinforced one more time. That is until he looked at baby Jasmine who smiled a toothless grin at him. "Fine. I'm only doing this for Jasmine. When the time comes, call the Grangers…you met them earlier?" She looked blankly at him. "They were the normal looking ones with the bushy haired daughter? Tell them that you need to get in touch with Harry and Hermione immediately. If you could tell them to send a message saying that he knows to me, I'll send someone for her ok? Give me a pen and paper. I'll give you her number." Harry was tempted to tell her to call Mrs. Figg, but was reluctant to do so, just in case. Mrs. Figg was his only connection to the Wizarding world. He would not jeopardize his sanctuary.

"She's a muggle?" Petunia asked, leaving Harry feeling more bewildered. It was Harry's turn to stare. His aunt answered with a mocking glare, "Yes, I know what a muggle is. Well, I couldn't have lived with Lils for those years and not pick up anything, right? Besides, your father called me that when I met him that one time."

"So last summer when you knew about Azkaban, I knew you knew more about magic, than you let on." It was all starting to make sense. Petunia Dursley was not totally clueless about the magical world, she only pretends in front of her husband and son…but why now? Was it only because of Jasmine?

"Yes, I do. Now I can't do much with Vernon and Dudley, but at least you can eat breakfast after Vernon and Dudley leaves, ok? And you can't be locked in if you are to take care of Jazzy." She paused, and put her hands on Harry's "I must ask…is there some way to make us forget we'd ever met Jasmine, or that she died? I'm not a very strong woman Harry, if Vernon finds out that we had a magical child, I think, no, I know he'd divorce me faster than you can say Quidditch."

"I'll have to ask my headmaster, but there are Obliviators who deal with altering memory. I'll see if it could be done…Quidditch? How much do you really know?"

She ignored his last comment. "Thank you Harry. I'll take care of dinner. You should make yourself a sandwich for later. There are a couple cartons of juice and some fruit under your bed. I'll replenish it as often as I can…"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said taking the kitchen doily from Jasmine's mouth. "Err Aunt Petunia? You never did say why you think Jasmine is magical."

"When I was in London, I was pregnant with Jasmine at the time, as I walked down the streets, I saw buildings squeezing out from between other buildings. I walked down those very streets after Jasmine was born, and those buildings were not there." Petunia then continued making dinner, as if nothing out of the ordinary just occurred.

Back in his room, Harry began to unpack when Salazar said, "Contrary to what you have said about your family, your aunt in particular, seems like a very nice woman."

"She's changed"

"For the good I think" said Rowena

"Willing to give up and forget her baby!" sniffed Helga, "that man must be horrible."

"I think Jazzy is magical…what do you guys think?"

"Well I have not had many interactions with muggles, so I could not tell you."

"Nor I, but it is possible. She is of your blood. Your mother was magical, why not her sister's daughter?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to ask Dumbledore and then contact Hermione's parents. Maybe I'll get them an owl? Yeah I'll do that…" Harry started to think of different scenarios about how he could escape the Dursleys (if Vernon and Dudley were here) and the Order. Some of them were so ridiculous that even Ron would agree that is was. Harry was not to go to Diagon Alley without proper supervision or permission from Dumbledore. After about an hour of thinking and vetoing all plans made, his thoughts were interrupted.

"So Harry, when do you want to get started?"

"Started? With what?"

"Your training! That's what." Said Rowena

"I was hoping you'd tell me about the prophecy. You know, how you got it? The one I told you was prophesized by my Divination Professor, Professor Trelawney. What about yours?"

"The Prophecy we told you was not really a prophecy. It was seen in a mirror and told to us. There were once three sister witches who viewed the past, present, and future through a mirror. They were not supposed to tell people what they saw, for that would change the future. However, one of the witches saw your final battle, and took pity on you because of your age. She came to us, did not tell us her name, for no one should know the sisters' identity, but she told us what she saw. Then she gave us a piece of parchment with the prophecy, and left. We never saw her again." Said Rowena.

"She did tell us that the four was us. They came across you by accident. The sisters were looking for the next great evils, and saw you battling the Dark Lord of this time, Voldemort. She hoped that we could help el juvenis leo the young lion, too young to have to fight." Said Helga

"Now, can we get on with your training?" said Salazar, "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"No problem Sal"

"Don't call me that, perhaps if you were a Slytherin I may have reconsidered." Said Salazar, thinking he had bested Harry.

"Aww, come on, we're going to spend a lot of time together, no sense in being overly formal with each other…might as well get used to it, right? Besides, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin that makes it ok!"

"Fine, you can call me Sal. So what are you going to call Godric, Rowena, and Helga? Ricky? Reenie? Helgie? "

"First of all Helgie? You're Slitherin…the best you could come up with was Helgie?" Turning to Godric, then Rowena, he said "Godric, and Rowena, if you don't mind grandfather and grandmother? And Helga, would you mind Aunt Helga?"

"Oh such a sweet boy! I don't mind…in fact, I'd love it" said Helga.

"Us as well…" said Rowena, answering for both Godric and herself.

"I think we should talk about the prophecies a bit more…" said Godric. "We should start with that, see what information we know, and what we need to find."

"Ok mine first!" he said with a false enthusiasm. "I've known it for four whole days. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…' _The one is me I was marked with the scar, I apparently have some power Voldemort doesn't know about…and if I don't kill him, then he'll kill me, though I have no idea about this awesome power I'm prophesized to have. Your turn."

"Sarcasm becomes you, you know. You might have made a decent Slytherin."

"Harry, you just said that a bit too casual…if it were me, I'd be a bit intimidated." Said Helga.

"Well Aunt Helga, it is not for me to decide right? He said. Now mocking Trelawney's voice he continued, "The fates have made their decision…"

"Right. Now ours. _Nine of three from three, and a gift of seven will come to thee and shared amongst the leaders. An army of friends will band the wizarding world together, and all will help the one rid the world of the greatest evil of its time. Two flames from one shall burn and rise again, but 4 and 5 one who is believed lost will return to guide the one. His life will be fraught with numerous trials and tribulations. He will stumble upon the 4. He will stumble upon the 4._"

The 4 is us. And the army of friends I would guess is Dumbledore's Army. Now we have to keep looking for nine of three from three, a gift of seven, two flames from one, and 5 people one who everyone thinks is dead most likely."

"What do you think the Power is?"

"I don't know, but on a wizard's or witch's 16th birthday, he or she has an increase in power…" said Godric

"Sort of like wizard puberty?"

"Yes Harry, exactly!" Harry blushed just then, and tried to change topics. Who would want to talk about puberty…particularly _his puberty _with the FOUNDERS of Hogwarts or anyone in particular

"Er, right then Aunt Petunia should have dinner ready. I'll be back soon."

Dinner was a strange affair. Petunia made a small stake, salad, garlic bread for Harry and herself, and strained peas for Jasmine. No one said a word. Petunia quietly wiped the green mush off of Jasmine's face as she spit it out. Harry was amazed. He'd expected Petunia to at least frown as she did whenever he's come inside with mud on his shoes. The silence was uncomfortable. Harry hurriedly ate his dinner, thanked his aunt for the meal, and went back to his room to let Hedwig out. He yawned and changed into his pyjamas. "Goodnight Sal, Aunt Helga, Grandfather, Grandmother."

"Night Harry, don't forget to check on Jasmine before you go to bed."

"Right. Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh Hedwig, could you please take a letter to Mrs. Figg when you get back? I'll leave it on the desk for you. Ok? Have fun hunting, and be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt again." She hooted her understanding, and flew out the window "Thanks, girl!" A few minutes later Vernon and Dudley returned clamouring for dinner. Harry went into the nursery and found Jasmine fast asleep, sucking on her thumb. He quickly scribbled a note to Mrs. Figg and climbed into bed.

**Dear Mrs. Figg,**

**Is it possible to have someone get Hermione and Ginny to pick out an owl each from Eeylops Owl Emporium and charge it to my account?**

**HP**

"Harry? Don't forget to clear your mind." Said Helga

"I will," he muttered

"Would you like to hear a bedtime story Harry?" asked Rowena

"Sure. I've never…well I don't remember having one read to me before…"

"Sush lad, clear your mind now, good, and listen…" said Godric before Rowena began her story.

"There was once a family of four who lived at the edge of a forest in a magnificent castle behind a beautiful lake, with vast open plains. Birds would soar over the skies, twittering happily at first light. A cool breeze brushed over dewy grass, as flowers bloomed and were kissed by both the rays of the sun and butterflies…" That was the last sentence Harry heard that night as he fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts, watching the sunrise from the Astronomy Tower. He dreamed about the only place he first considered his home, and of chatting with Godric and Rowena over breakfast in the Great Hall, mock duels with Salazar, and enjoying cool pumpkin juice in Helga's garden.

At Arabella Figg's

Arabella Figg was sitting with her cats watching a movie. She was knitting a shawl when Hedwig flew into her house. "Hedwig? What are you doing here? A note from Harry?" she asked, thinking, I wonder what that boy is up to?

**Harry,**

**I'll ask Dumbledore to arrange it for you.**

**Mrs. Figg**

On Monday morning instantly jarred awake by Vernon's loud barking. "Wake up Boy! You're spending the day with Mrs. Figg. Petunia, Jasmine, Dudley and I are going out. Don't dare come back here until we get back…don't want you destroying the house and eating all the food."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said sounding disappointed, knowing that if he didn't, then he'd never be able to go to Mrs. Figg's again. Secretly, Harry was eagerly awaiting the day at Mrs. Figg. He changed into a shirt and a pair of Dudley's old baggy jeans and pocketed his precious paintings and wand. He said nothing to the Dursley's who were pointedly ignoring him pretending to enjoy their grapefruit quarters. He took his time walking down Privet Drive in case the Dursley's were spying on him…it would not be good if they saw him eagerly running down the street. Hearing a pop behind him, Harry bitterly remembered that he was still being guarded by the Order. They are just changing shifts I bet...somehow, he knew it was Remus and spoke softly. "I'm only headed to Mrs. Figg's Remus." Harry turned down Magnolia Crescent to Mrs. Figg's house and took off at a run.

-------------

Thank you caityb123, Serena24, davierik and Inappropriate Goat for being my very first reviewers.

Inappropriate Goat: I only hope I can live up to your expectations.

--------

14


	3. Dursley Free In Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 3: Dursley Free in Diagon Alley

Remus was confused. If Harry knew it was me, why did he run off? Wait a minute, exactly how did he know it was me? Not able to catch up with the boy, he followed Harry to Mrs. Figg's.

Harry was very excited. Today was a Dursley free day. He didn't mind spending time with Jasmine because she would probably be the only Dursley who would like him and one of the few who didn't have major expectations from him. It had been a week since Harry had been home. Whenever he checked on Jasmine at night, she demanded, by means of crying and making a fuss, to play with Hedwig and hear a story. It was only his fault.

- - -Flashback- - -

It was Harry's second night back. The Dursley's and Harry were having dinner. They were having small stakes and a salad (because Dudley was still dieting). Harry had only a fraction of what Dudley was eating, but Harry did not mind because he had eaten dinner before Vernon was home. Big D and his little gang still terrorized the kids from the neighbourhood, so dinner was often a bit late. Jasmine was upstairs (supposedly sleeping), having eaten dinner already. (Dudley was jealous of the attention the girl was getting, so she was usually put to bed right before he came home.)

As I was finished with my meal, I asked to be excused...the Dursley's were fussing over Dudley and was not really paying any attention to me, so I deposited my plate in the sink and went upstairs. Instead of going to my room, I went to check on Jasmine. She was awake.

"Hi pretty girl, what are you doing awake?" Harry asked, tickling Jasmine. She looked up at him and cooed. "Do you want to come and visit my room? Sure you do." He picked her up and walked across the hall into his tiny bedroom. Spotting Hedwig, Harry crossed his room. "Hedwig, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my friend and bird, Hedwig." The bird proudly stuck her chest out and opened her wings in greeting.

Jasmine was fascinated by the animal and made to grab her. Hedwig was not very pleased. "Don't mind her Hedwig, she's only a baby. Grandfather, grandmother, Sal, Aunt Helga, it's safe to show yourselves. I want you to meet Jasmine." He went to get the girl who was playing with Hedwig, who seemed to have forgiven the child. "Jasmine, these are the founders of Hogwarts. This is my great grandfather and grandmother Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. This is Aunt Helga, also known as Helga Hufflepuff, and this is Salazar Slytherin. Although he might prefer you to call him Sal."

"Hello Jasmine, pleased to meet you." The young girl was very fascinated by the founders who seemed just as enthralled by the girl.

"How about a bedtime story Jasmine? Let's see. How about the Fox and the Stork."

"A fox and a stork?" Asked Salazar

"It's a muggle story, one of Aesop's Fables actually." He settled Jasmine on his lap and began the tale. "At one time the Fox and the Stork were on visiting terms and seemed very good friends. So the Fox invited the Stork to dinner, and for a joke put nothing before her but some soup in a very shallow dish. This the Fox could easily lap up, but the Stork could only wet the end of her long bill in it, and left the meal as hungry as when she began. 'I am sorry,' said the Fox, 'the soup is not to your liking.'

'Pray do not apologize,' said the Stork. 'I hope you will return this visit, and come and dine with me soon.' So a day was appointed when the Fox should visit the Stork; but when they were seated at table all that was for their dinner was contained in a very long-necked jar with a narrow mouth, in which the Fox could not insert his snout, so all he could manage to do was to lick the outside of the jar.

'I will not apologize for the dinner,' said the Stork: 'One bad turn deserves another.' "

Jasmine was on the verge of falling asleep, so Harry began another one. "This story is called The Frogs Desiring a King. The Frogs were living as happy as could be in a marshy swamp that just suited them; they went splashing about caring for nobody and nobody troubling with them. But some of them thought that this was not right, that they should have a king and a proper constitution, so they determined to send up a petition to Jove to give them what they wanted. 'Mighty Jove,' they cried, 'send unto us a king that will rule over us and keep us in order.'

Jove laughed at their croaking, and threw down into the swamp a huge Log, which came down plash to the swamp. The Frogs were frightened out of their lives by the commotion made in their midst, and all rushed to the bank to look at the horrible monster; but after a time, seeing that it did not move, one or two of the boldest of them ventured out towards the Log, and even dared to touch it; still it did not move.

Then the greatest hero of the Frogs jumped upon the Log and commenced dancing up and down upon it, thereupon all the Frogs came and did the same; and for some time the Frogs went about their business every day without taking the slightest notice of their new King Log lying in their midst. But this did not suit them, so they sent another petition to Jove, and said to him, 'We want a real king; one that will really rule over us.' Now this made Jove angry, so he sent among them a big Stork that soon set to work gobbling them all up. Then the Frogs repented when too late. Better no rule than cruel rule."

This time, Jasmine was asleep, so Harry went to put her back in her crib, and turn in for the night himself thinking it was very ironic that Dudley Dursley was the original owner of the book the two stories came from.

- - -End Flashback- - -

His training with the founders was beginning to bore him. Lectures in the morning, and discussions in the afternoon was not much fun especially since he could not practice magic, but today he was granted a day off because Harry was not sure that Mrs. Figg would keep the Founders secret from Dumbledore. Harry finally reached Mrs. Figg's house, Remus a close second.

"Good morning Harry." Said Remus with a smile.

"Morning Remus, nice day for a run, isn't it?"

"Runt. Making me run this early?" Ruffling Harry's hair, he asked, "How've you been?"

Mrs. Figg, hearing voices outside opened the door "Good morning Harry, Remus. Are you two going to stand there all day long or come inside?"

"Morning Mrs. Figg" said Harry

"Sorry Arabella," apologized Remus, while ushering Harry inside.

"So, Harry, how did you know that it was me?" asked a curious Remus

"Er. I don't know. I knew it wasn't Dung 'cause I couldn't smell any Fire Whiskey, and it wasn't Moody because he would have done something to test my 'Constant Vigilance' as soon as he spotted me. Let's see, Tonks would probably trip on something and end up crashing into me..."Remus chuckled. "and I dunno, I just knew it was you...I felt like you were near."

"Weird. I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that."

"Right. So did Hermione and Ginny get their owls? I know Professor Dumbledore said that giving them owls did not mean that we should communicate by them because it was not safe, but..."

"I took them both. Hermione got a brown owl that she decided to call Coeus after the Titan of Intelligence. Ginny got a brown owl with six white spots on each wing and called her Athena at Hermione's suggestion. I am also your personal ah...mailman today." Remus handed Harry a small stack of envelopes. He browsed through them and noted that they were from Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"Thanks Remus. Will you be visiting soon so I could send replies?"

"Yeah, I'm one of your daily watch guards." With a pause, he continued, "Would you like to go Diagon Alley today Harry?" knowing very well that Harry would accept any opportunity to escape from Privet Drive, even for a few hours.

"Really? Wait a second. I'm not supposed to..."

"Leave? Well, it seems that Fred and George have taken care of that for you." He handed Harry a box of Disguise-o-chews. "There are different flavors; I've had apple and grape, works great."

Harry read the back of the box and read the disclaimer. Warning not fully tested. When he opened the box, Harry found a note from the twin pranksters themselves. It read

**From the Office of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

**Dear wonderful business partner,**

**We (Fred and George) are hoping that you could try out these Disguise-0-chews for us...I mean there is no one with a greater need than you to disappear for a few hours, wink wink. So we'll see you in a bit.**

**Fred and George**

"Remus, Dumbledore did not approve of this, did he?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Aww, come on Harry, where's the kid that took on a hundred Dementors in his 3rd year huh?"

"Ok, but if Professor Dumbledore gets angry, this is all your fault."

"That's not Marauder like behaviour Harry."

"Well, I'm not exactly an animagus am I? So I don't count."

"Neither am I Harry, neither am I." The teenager relented

"Are you sure this is going to work?" At Remus' nod Harry took out a chew and ate it. "Hmm cherry. Is it working?" Then suddenly Harry felt as if he'd just taken the Polyjuice potion.

"Look in the mirror Harry." Said Mrs. Figg. When he opened his eyes, and looked in the mirror Harry now wore red hair that went past his shoulders, grew three inches and had brown eyes.

"Wow. That's me?"

"Yeah you look like Lily now. As Fred and George explained it, the chew brought out a person's recessive genes, though I have no idea what that is. Now to disguise the scar, and we're all set to go." Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was going to Diagon Alley!

"Seriously Remus, aren't we going to clear it with Professor Dumbledore?"

"What Dumbledore doesn't know can't hurt him, besides, he'll find out as soon as we get there."

Yep, definitely the Marauder side showing, Harry thought just before stepping into Mrs. Figg's fireplace, and yelling 'Diagon Alley'

- - -At Diagon Alley- - -

At Diagon Alley, Harry and Remus went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour first to figure out where they needed to go first.

"Well, I need to go to Gringotts, then Flourish and Blotts to pick up new books."

"You haven't gotten your booklist yet, Harry."

"Remus? I have something to tell you." Muttered Harry, carefully examining his ice cream.

"What is it?" Remus asked a bit concerned.

"Well um, on-the-last-day-of-school-I was wandering-the-halls-and I was using-the-map...I saw-Professor-Snape so-I-went-into-this empty classroom and I found this passage way and I-have-the-portraits-of-the-founders and I am-the-heir-to-Gryffindor-and-Ravenclaw." said Harry not pausing at all.

"What? Slower this time, and breathe. It's ok to do that you know." Remus smiled, happy that there was nothing seriously wrong with Harry, but was more curious about the last five words Harry said. "I got the part about wandering in the halls and avoiding Severus, and a finding a passage. Continue from there."

Harry was speaking so softly that Remus had to move closer to Harry to hear him. "Ok well I followed the passage into this room, and found paintings of the Founders, you know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slythierin. We were talking for a bit, and they explained that since I am the last Potter, that I am the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and I have the paintings in my room as we speak."

"You have them?" Remus asked, a bit surprised, but continued, "Well, I suppose that's ok. I am guessing you don't want anyone to know about this?"

Relieved that he was not going to get yelled at or something, Harry gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd keep that a secret. Anyway, they've been lecturing me on the theoretical stuff about magic, and I need books. I can't actually practice anything, but they suggested I get the books and read stuff anyway."

"Sure, no problem. What have you learned yet?"

"Ugh, we're going over stuff from first year. The good thing is that Aunt Helga lets me have a break, and I get to learn things that were impossible to learn."

Remus laughed. "I'd like to meet them sometime."

"You can come tomorrow. Aunt Petunia won't mind, she's changed since her daughter Jasmine was born. She thinks Jasmine is a witch and made me promise to take her out of the house if Uncle Vernon finds out."

Remus did not know what to say, so nodded and said, "Ok then. Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts..."

"...the Apothecary, Eeylops for Owl treats, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes..."

"...and the Burrow for dinner." Said a voice. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Huh? The Burrow?" While Harry was thinking of the places he needed to go and what he needed Albus Dumbledore apparated behind him. "Oh hello Professor."

"Hello, Harry. At least I think it's you, and yes. Molly would never forgive me if you were out and I did not let her see you."

"Great!"

"Good" Albus winked at Harry, "That'll be one less howler from Molly."

Anyway, I wanted to stop by and let you know that you'll be staying at the Burrow from August 9th. The Advance Guard will come for you."

"The 9th, a month and three days; ok I'll be ready Professor."

"Albus, Harry and I need to get going if we're going to make it to dinner."

"Oh yes of course. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Professor. See you on September 1st." Albus Dumbledore was walking to The Junk Shop, which had a sign that said, 'Need wizard junk? Here's your store!'

Harry stopped walking, and thought for a second. He ran over to the Headmaster "Professor Dumbledore? Does Mrs. Weasley know I'm coming? I have to get back to the Dursley's tonight after all."

With a smile, the aging Headmaster said "Good thinking Harry, I'll have to inform Molly of your arrival."

"Sir, there's something else...I wanted to apologize for trashing your office a couple weeks ago..."

"It's quite alright Harry, everything was fixed with a quick _reparo_. In fact, it is I who should apologize, and I hope that one day I will have your trust once more."

"If you can forgive me for being such an impulsive teenager..."

"Of that there was no doubt..."

"Then can we call it even?"

"Nothing could please me more."

"Not even a year's supply of socks sir?"

"Not even."

Harry said his goodbyes to Albus and ran past Remus yelling "Catch me if you can!" Remus was not prepared for Harry running past him, and was once again left trailing after Harry. Remus finally caught up to Harry and the two were playing in Diagon Alley. They were the only two people wrestling in front of Gringotts, ignoring the stares they received. Albus watched Harry and Remus and was glad that Harry seemed to be acting like any normal boy would. He chuckled and entered his most treasured place "The Junk Shop."

Harry and Remus were panting for breath. "That's the second time today."

"It's not my fault if you're old." Harry countered

"Old! I'll have you know I am only 38. I'll be 39 this year." Remus said in mock outrage.

"Like I said OLD!" Harry laughed.

"I haven't even reached wizard's middle age yet. At least I'm not old as Albus is." Remus said making sure the wizened wizard was not in hearing range.

Harry who was still grieving over Sirius said "I hope I make it to his age one day." Harry and Remus talked about Sirius' death on his third day back in Petunia's kitchen, and whenever Harry was feeling depressed about it, Helga would tell him that at least he's free in the realm of the Dead.

"Everything will work out Harry, good always conquers evil. You'll see." Harry was about to say 'There's a first time for everything' but could not even bring himself to utter the words fearing that it might come true. They entered Gringotts and were waiting in line. When it was his turn, he told the Goblin "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account please."

Somehow, the Goblin was not fooled by the disguise and said "Right away Mr. Potter. Griphook will take you down."

"Hello Griphook, it's a pleasure to see you again." A few of the other Goblins, including Griphook, were surprised that Harry remembered who Griphook was. Most people could not tell the difference.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Potter." The shocked Goblin replied before the railroad car sped down the track. When Harry reached his vault, he took out 100 galleons and 50 sickles to buy something nice for Remus, as a thank you gift. He was glad that Remus did not come down with him, as Harry was uncomfortable with his wealth. After the car reached the surface, Harry thanked Griphook, and wished him a nice day. To say the Goblin was shocked was an understatement, but he was pleased nonetheless.

The pair headed to Flourish and Blotts to purchase books that would help Harry during the summer. Harry was making progress with everything for DADA and the DA. He had pages of notes about spells that could be used during dueling, and Godric and Salazar promised to show him how to combine spells, after he mastered the theoretical side of making combination spells. Inside, Harry wondered what books he was to get. Remus suggested

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Self-Defensive Spellwork, Busy Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, Magical Drafts and Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, and Wandering with Werewolves just in case you happen to be near a werewolf. They split up gathering books ad they walked down various aisles.

Harry was walking past a bookcase and found a copy of Moste Potente Potions. Remembering his second year, he grabbed it without hesitation. He also picked up Counter-curses Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms, Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, Achievements in Charming, Curses and Defensive Magical Theory, and Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts for himself, and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Volume II Edition 2 for Neville.

"Remus, I am not buying Wandering with Werewolves." Then he huffed, "Besides I own a copy already."

Remus could not contain his laughter. "Really? You actually own that?"

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. Lockhart gave it (along with his entire collection of works) to me when I came in here in my second year."

"I really _must_ read that sometime, just in case I run into a werewolf. You can never be too careful you know!" Harry laughed while Remus examined his pile of books. "Moste Potent Potions Harry?"

"Well, it was the last copy, and it did come in handy in my second year." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, Ron and I made the polyjuice potion to see if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"Eventful second year, Harry" Remus said as he continued examining Harry's books.

When Harry approached the counter the man who rang up the books was very curious about the amount of books Harry was purchasing.

"Do you attend Hogwarts, Mr. ..."

"Evans" Remus said.

"Yes. Sir I do. I just wanted to read a bit."

"Between you and Ms. Granger, my bookstore would be empty. Do you know her?"

"Oh yes, I know Harry, Hermione, and Ron very well, we do homework together." Which, like his name, was not a total lie, just two half truths. Harry purchased his books made a fast exit to the Apothecary.

"That was not nice James, mentioning Harry like that."

"Well I can talk about myself can't I?" Harry said Grinning. He opened Moste Potent Potions while walking down the aisles gathering potion ingredients.

"That's a very advanced and dangerous book young man." Came a gentle scolding voice from behind.

"Hello Mrs. Westforde Nice weather today isn't it? Perfect for a game of Quidditch."

"Have we met, Mr...?"

"Evans, James Evans. And no we have not had the pleasure before now, ma'am. Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter recommended that I come here to do my ingredients shopping instead of the store in Hogsmeade." Mrs. Westforde was very flattered and gave Harry a 10 discount on everything. Remus, however, was hoping that no one thought James Evans bore a striking resemblance to Lily Evans, then again, Evans is such a common name, and Lily wasn't the only red head out there.

"Remus? Hello, is anyone in there?"

"Oh, what? Sorry Ha...er James, Eeylops Owl Emporium next then?" Harry picked up owl treats for Hedwig, because she was running out.

"Next stop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes..." Remus said,

"...and the Burrow for dinner." Harry finished. When Harry entered the store that was painted in so many colors that a rainbow would envy, he had no idea what to expect. There were lots of people oohing and ahhing over this and that, and two red heads answering various questions. Harry walked up to the twins and said, "Nice job Fred, George."

"Er, do we know you?"

"It's me, Harry? Your Business Partner?"

"Oh Harry! Mate, do you like the chews?" said George

"Yeah it's perfect, and my alias is James Evans."

"James Evans, eh?" asked Fred who was eyeballing a girl at the far end of the store.

"He could easily pass for a Weasley looking like this, Fred." Someone asked George a question, and Fred was demonstrating the Nosebleed Nougat from the Skivving Snakbox.

"I wanted to tell you that I am heading over to the Burrow now George. Dumbledore said it was fine."

"Great, Fred and I will see you then."

"George? How long does this Disguise-0-chew supposed to last?"

"About 3 hours, depending on the person...when did you take it?"

Checking his watch Harry replied "Four hours ago." Harry began to panic, "You don't think I'm stuck like this, do you?"

"Well, no. It does wear off. Remember, I tried it twice?" said Remus from behind him.

"Yes, ok. I can trust the word of a Marauder." Harry said, knowing the twins idolized the Marauders.

Fred and George stopped and blurted, "A Marauder? You're kidding? Which one are you?"

"Moony. Sirius was Padfoot..."

"...my dad was Prongs..."

"...and Wormtail was, is, Peter Pettigrew."

The twins were grinning from ear to ear. "We were taught by a Marauder," said George

"Our business partner is the Marauder heir!" said Fred

"Wicked!" said both, feeling as if Christmas had come early.

"Right, I hate to change the topic, but do you have any reason why I am not changing back?"

"No, not at all..."

"Like we said on the box, it's still in testing..." said George with a grin.

"Great. I'm going to be stuck like this for...wait a minute that's a good thing!" Harry laughed. "Anyway, can we use your fireplace?"

"Sure it's 'round the back."

"So Harry, you financed the Weasley Joke Shop? I think Sirius and your Dad would be pleased," said Remus before saying "The Burrow." Harry did the same, not before tucking his glasses safely in his pocket.

When Harry replaced his glasses he saw that Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap.

"Hi Professor Lupin, who's that?"

"Ginny, really, I've told you it's Remus. That is Harry."

"Hey Gin, Ron." Said Harry, grinning at the two. "I was testing Fred and George's Disguise-0-Chews, only it hasn't worn off yet, even though it is supposed to."

"Harry, you look like a Weasley!" said Ron, a smile plastering his face.

"He goes by James Evans when he looks like that." Said Remus, walking into the kitchen.

"James Evans?" asked Ginny

"Don't ask." Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen.

"Harry, you're here I...what have you done to yourself young man?"

"Disguise-0-Chew mum." Said Ron, as if it were common knowledge.

"That Fred and George! Oh Harry, you look like Lily." The woman said hugging Harry as if she hadn't seen him in years.

When they (Ron, Harry, and Ginny) went back into the living room, Ginny kissed Harry's cheek thanking him for her owl Athena.

With a small blush he answered, "It was no problem. I got it for you as a thank you for the pep talk." Ginny smiled, remembering their last night at Hogwarts. Ron watched his sister and best friend with interest. He's been trying to get them together for ages, and it looks like they're on their way already.

At dinner, Harry was the centre of attention. Tonks arrived looking for Harry, and couldn't find him among all the red heads.

"Wotcher Harry! Going Weasley today?" she asked after everybody pointed him out to her. "I ran into Professor Dumbledore in Diagon Alley, and he told me I'd find you here."

"Yeah. Hey Tonks, are you coming with the others to pick me up on the 9th of August?"

"I haven't heard anything about it, but sure."

"You're coming here on August 9th Harry! Wicked! That's almost a month before school starts."

"Oh that's wonderful news Harry."

"Yeah I suppose it is. I wish it were July 9th. That's be much better." The Disguise-O-Chew mostly wore off during Dinner. Harry's hair turned back to its original colour, but the length stayed the same. His height also did not change, which baffled Fred and George who were trying to figure out what was happening. Tonks was the only one who was having different thoughts. She thought about the first time she met Harry.

- - -Flashback- - -

"Can you learn to be a Metamorphmagus Tonks?"

"No, you can't learn that...you're born with the ability."

- - -End Flashback- - -

Was Harry a Metamorphmagus? It seems possible. I wonder if he's ever done anything, like change his appearance at will. Remus interrupted her thoughts announcing that he had to take Harry home. Harry and Remus flooed to Mrs. Figg's.

"Well Harry today was fun wasn't it?"

"Yes, thank you Remus."

"What for?"

"For today, and everything else." Harry of course was referring to the talk that he and Remus had last week.

"You're welcome. As Fred and George said, you are heir to the Marauders, so it is my duty to put you on the path to Marauding, and I am glad to help, anyway I can."

"This is my stop. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Full moon tomorrow. I'll be there day after next though, 10am sharp."

"See you then." Harry did not bring his books with him just in case the Dursleys found out that he did not do any work today at all. He went inside, and straight upstairs. The Dursleys were sitting down to dinner and did not really care if Harry ate that night or not. After a quick shower, Harry changed into his pyjamas, and followed his new nightly ritual with Jasmine. When Harry walked into Jasmine's room, he thought of how much he'll miss her when he went to the Weasleys, but at least he'll have Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys, as well as Hermione.

----------------

TO: sambow24, caityb123, Inappropriate Goat.

Thanks for reviewing,

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

23


	4. Dumbledore's Visitor

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Visitor.

It was precisely one week since Harry went to Diagon Alley. Everyday since then, he went to Mrs. Figg and practiced his potion making. It turned out that he was pretty good without Professor Snape breathing down his neck all the time, and soon he had a store of potions that he left with Mrs. Figg, just in case. He brewed something new everyday, and while the new potion was simmering, Harry could be found reading something or tending to a second batch of a potion he had made before.

He was becoming quite the bookworm and potion maker, something that Hermione would praise him for, and Ron would groan pathetically about. However, today was scheduled for magical training with Remus and the Founders. Two out of four Dursleys were waiting for the lovable werewolf to arrive and Harry was still asleep. Voldemort personally joined in the attacks that time and Harry felt seven Cruciatus Curses; He'd managed to drink the potion for the after effects of the Cruciatus, a pain relieving potion, and a dreamless sleep potion.

Remus Lupin did not know about the reception he would receive from Harry's relatives. After all, didn't they hate magic and anything, anyone associated with it? At least with wizards, the scorn and ridicule was expected…but Harry had given him the ok. Remus was still a skeptic. However, here he was walking toward #4 Privet Drive at 8:30am. Holding his breath, he knocked, and waited.

"Oh hello, you must be Professor Remus Lupin." Said Petunia holding a cute baby dressed in pink. "Come on in. Why don't you go wake Harry? He had a rough night last night, nightmares…drank three medi…potions before he fell straight to sleep."

"Oh, yeah…Dumbledore told me about those…which room?"

"Third door on your right upstairs."

Remus sighed, there was never a break for Harry James Evans Potter, or whichever combination of names he was using. When he walked in to the room there were many of the books that they had gotten in Diagon Alley scattered, and Hedwig asleep in her cage. Harry looked peaceful right about now, it was a shame he was to be awaken.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up."

"N't 'ow 'oony 'stoorly." Muttered Harry.

"It's never too early to be a Marauder, Harry." Harry slept for a few seconds before sitting straight up, awake as if lightening had just struck the bed.

"Moony?"

"Mornin' Harry. I see you've become quite the potion maker."

"Hi Remus. I've been practicing, ya know?"

"Hmm. Yes. So, how are you?"

"Other than the vision, I'm fine."

"Ok. I'd like to see your special friends Harry, after you fully wake up."

Harry looked at an empty spot on his dresser and said, "It's alright guys, you can show yourself Moony here means no harm."

"Good Morning Mr. Moony." Said Godric smiling

"Please young man, tell me your mother had the good sense not to name you Moony." Said a Helga.

"No ma'am. I am Remus John Lupin, Moony to close friends." Remus paled a bit, shook his head and listened to the rest of the introductions.

"Great. Remus, you and the founders chat here for a bit while I change," muttered Harry who was still tired from Voldemort's activity last night.

Half an hour later Harry, Remus, Jasmine and the founders were sitting in the kitchen: Harry, with a pen and notebook (he was saving his parchment, quills, and ink for school/homework.) taking notes, Jasmine playing happily with her stuffed lion, Petunia staring, and Remus listening intently.

"So Harry tell me what you know about Wandless Magic." Asked Godric

"Well sir, that's when you can do spells without a wand very useful in battle if someone shoots _Expelliarmus_ at you...I've also seen both Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore do it."

"Good, but not a satisfactory answer…honestly you'd think they don't teach that…"

"…but Sal" Harry said, "they don't." Remus nodded his confirmation.

"Ok, ok…wandless magic is relatively simple, except it drains ordinary wizards or witches who attempts to do simple spells like _reparo_." Said Salazar

"Now Harry, I want you to close your eyes and listen to the Phoenix song.

"Why the Phoenix song?"

"You have a strong connection to Phoenixes, Harry, and as Godric's heir, you can call Fawkes to you at anytime."

"That's right. As it so happens, you subconsciously called for Fawkes during your second year."

"That's enough you two. Now Harry, hear nothing but the phoenix song…empty your mind of everything but the song, that's it. Feel the music flow through you. Now imagine you have your wand in your hand, imagine you are casting a spell with your wand…can you visualize that for me Harry?"

The teenager nodded. "Good, can you feel the magic?

"I think so…"

"Ok. Good, now summon a spoon."

"_Accio spoon._" Said Harry, and a spoon flew into his hand. Harry quickly opened his eyes and looked at the spoon. He grinned and almost shouted 'I did it!'

"Good work Harry, now you must practice Occlumency, that way you will automatically be able to clear your mind to practice Wandless magic. Do you want to try Remus?"

"Oh no Ms. Hufflepuff, I don't think…"

"Moooony, come on try it…ppplllleeeeaaaaasssseeeee?"

"I'm a werewolf, I don't think I have…"

"A werewolf, you don't say…" said Harry

"I think you can do it," whispered an awed Petunia. Harry turned around so quickly he almost got whiplash. He'd never get used to Aunt Petunia being involved with magic.

"Can you clear your mind Remus?"

"Er, no…"

"You need to think about something, focus on something that is calming and do not let anything, any thoughts enter…" Remus looked as if he were concentrating very hard, but was unsuccessful in clearing his mind.

"Remus, how about imagining Moony, Padfoot and Prongs running around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade under the full moon a happy howl made by two canines and Prongs watching, joining in the fun…"

Remus' eyes were closed and he was relaxed, immersed in the fond memory.

"Now think of yourself in your human form standing, watching the events unfold. Listen to the howls and Prong's footsteps pounding the ground as he runs alongside Moony and Padfoot. Now imagine yourself holding your wand, its weight familiar in your grasp. Now, open your eyes, and levitate the spoon in front of Harry." Said Rowena

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" The spoon then rose slowly off the table. Remus was stunned. He just did wandless magic! Except, he felt really tired now. Yawning made Remus lose his concentration and the spoon fell to the floor. And so they went drinking tea and learning magic. After a while Harry gave Remus a Pepper-up potion and the two went to Mrs. Figg's for Potion making.

/Walking to Mrs. Figg's/

"Wow Harry! That was amazing. The wandless magic, talking about the theory behind the spells for spell combining, examining every detail in the creation of a simple spell like _Alohamora _or _Reparo…_its too bad you didn't take Arithmancy, but we got that book and I can help whenever…" Remus continued talking enjoying reliving the day with the founders. Harry was just the opposite…he too was like Remus on his first day of training, but without being able to do magic everything was getting dull…today was the first practical lesson for the entire summer.

When Harry and Remus entered Mrs. Figg's house they found her asleep on the couch in her sitting room.

"Hey Remus, want to help me with this?"

"Sure, Harry." Remus grabbed the mortar and pestle and began to crush the sneezewort while Harry sliced the Scurvy Grass.

"Harry, are we making some kind of Befuddlement potion?"

"Two points for Moony. Yep, Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts on page 396 of Magical Draughts and Potions. Oh can you add the lovage to the Cauldron now?" And so they worked making a batch of Befuddlement Draught for the DA.

Remus' POV

'Harry is definitely changing…he seems a bit more confident. Whatever it is, at least he's not mourning for Padfoot too badly.' Remus looked around the room Harry dubbed 'the Potion's room' and saw the boxes labeled with potions and empty vials. Harry was humming while finely slicing enough Scurvy Grass for 30 potions. Remus looked at the sneezewort he had to crush and grinned. If Harry continued like this, there was no way Severus could not let him in N.E.W.T Potions.

At Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office having tea and happily relaxing with a book. It was a long night with Voldemort's attack on the muggles in London. Dumbledore had been there with many of the Order members rescuing people and fighting. Voldemort himself had come out to play, to be seen and feared once more since Cornelius had admitted that he was back. Dumbledore's musings was interrupted when an old man suddenly appeared sitting in the chair opposite the Headmaster.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked a startled Albus Dumbledore

"Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dumbledore had pulled his wand. "I repeat. Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Anastazi is the name and magic is my game."

"Come again? You can't be Anastazi, you're…"

"…dead?" Anastazi finished. "My boy, death is only the beginning of my life. You see I have come here to discuss something with you."

"You-are-dead." Albus said, pronouncing every word slowly and carefully.

"Albus, Albus. Do you remember hearing about the Council of Magic as a child?"

"It's true then? Fascinating…but you are not allowed to interfere…"

"This pertains to Harry Potter. The beginning of the end is fast approaching. Darkness rises once more he is our only chance. He is the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but he knows that already."

"And your purpose for coming here?"

"Expect the unexpected."

"I always do."

"I must leave you now, but I will see you soon."

"Please take your time Anastazi."

The old wizard laughed, and was fading away. He then stopped midway and said "Oh and Albus, your _old _friend will be needed in order to fulfill the prophesies. Ta ta, ciao, toodle doo. I just love coming to the realm of the Living" disappearing into wherever he appeared from. Once again Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his office alone with his book and now cold tea.

"Yes, another normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

8


	5. Goodbye Aunt Petunia

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 5: Goodbye Aunt Petunia

It was 8:00am the next day and Harry had just given Jasmine a bath she was laying on his bed playing with a stuffed animal Harry had asked Mrs. Figg to purchase for him, clad in a diaper and yellow vest which said "I love you." Dudley barged into the room looking for Harry, who was under the bed looking for his sock. Instead Dudley found his sister playing on Harry's bed. When he went to say Hi to her, the girl let out an ear-piercing wail. Dudley screamed and ran down the stairs to find his mother.

"Mummy, mummy, Harry's done something funny to Jasmine…h…he p…p…put a sp…spell" he whispered the last word as if it were a profanity not to be spoken in the presence of an adult, especially his mother. "on Jasmine. She…she screamed when she saw me."

"Don't be silly Dudders, if he'd done something, there'd be lots of owls in here right now, and he'd be expelled from school. Remember last year?" Petunia managed to calm her son, all the while thinking how she could raise such a pathetic kid. "Why don't you try again Dudders, let's go upstairs."

"Alright mum." She's in there he said, pointing to Harry's room, "in that freak's room." Harry had gotten the sock and drew a face on it, making a puppet to entertain Jasmine. When Petunia and Dudley entered the room they heard and saw Harry, Jasmine and the puppet talking.

"So Jasmine, Harry nice to meet you. I wish I knew how I ended up here. Where ever here is…" said the puppet

"You're in my room in Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive, huh? Well I guess I'm stuck here."

"Why?"

"I haven't got any feet. Looks like we have company."

"Hello, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. What can I do for you?"

"Go on Dudley" she whispered. Harry was curious at what Dudley was supposed to do. Dudley walked to the edge of the bed towards Jasmine. He only managed to touch her foot, and Jasmine began to cry and reach for Harry.

"See he did something funny to her."

Sensing the need to placate her son, Petunia screeched, "Look what you did boy, ruining a good sock. Don't think that will get you a new pair!" she snapped. Her face only showed how sorry she was for having to do that. Dudley looked smugly at Harry. 'If he were only a few hundred pounds lighter,' Harry thought, 'I might not be able to tell him and Malfoy apart.'

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry Muttered monotonously. Petunia picked up the baby who stopped crying immediately.

Harry sighed and resumed talking to Jasmine and No-name the sock puppet after his aunt and cousin left.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Said No-name.

"I go to a neighbor's house and study, and Jazzy here gets to play all day long with her toys." Jasmine cooed when she heard her nickname, and drooled on Harry.

"She sounds like fun than you. I'd rather spend the day playing."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're going to the laundry, and I'm going to Mrs. Figg's."

"Noo not the laundry! I get dizzy after I get back and my voice is slurred…Jazzy don't let him take me…" The baby laughed and kicked her feet clearly enjoying the entertainment.

"Come on Jazzy, No-name. Time to go."

"Dreadful boy!"

"Can it No-name." Harry went downstairs and put Jasmine in her bassinette. "I'm leaving now Aunt Petunia. Could you wash No-name for me?" At her nod, he kissed Jazzy's chubby cheek and walked out the door. Petunia was glad that Harry and Jasmine had bonded, she did not really know why but she was feeling peaceful. She had not felt like this since she was a child. 'Yes I was jealous at the attention Lily got from the day she was born, yes I picked on her for nothing, and yes I treated her so horrible after she had gotten that blasted letter…yes, I pushed her away when she came to see me a month before she died, and yes I blamed her for leaving me all alone even though I had alienated her.' She sighed, 'all those unnecessary years of harboring all that hatred, for nothing.'

Harry walked to Mrs. Figg's as he did every morning now. He was trying a new potion, one that temporarily induced blindness. He figured that with the war coming, it would not hurt to have a store of potions readily available. It would not be until later tonight Harry would realize his need for his potentially harmful potions.

Mrs. Figg had given Harry a key to her house because she wanted him to lock up after he left. She was going to visit an ill friend, and did not know when she'd be back. "At least I know you're not stuck at #4 Harry, _and_ you can practice your potion making," she said, leaving only when Tonks showed up. An Order Member (usually Remus and or Tonks) stayed with Harry while he was at Mrs. Figg's, and the other guards stayed outside invisible to both muggle and wizard eyes, unless that person was Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry went to the bookshelf Mrs. Figg allowed him to use and removed two books: Beginners Guide to Potion Making and Moste Potent Potions. So far he had read most of the Beginners Guide and made and tested a potion that mimicked the full body bind, one that crossed a person's eyes (temporarily of course), and another that exploded whenever it hit something solid. Making the potions was surprisingly the easy part for Harry…it was the testing that proved to be difficult. Remus had objected to Harry testing potions on them (Arabella and Remus) and him, and Mrs. Figg refused to let her cats be tested on. Harry now used a rat, which was delivered by Mr. Fred Weasley of the fine establishment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to the most esteemed business partner Mr. Harry Potter as Fred had said. There was a slight miscalculation on Harry's part. After the rat (whom he named Tess) was successfully frozen stiff, neither Harry nor Mrs. Figg could revive her because no one who was allowed to use magic (or could) was with them. Thankfully the antidote was easy and quick to brew otherwise Tess might have been dinner to one of Mrs. Figg's feline friends. Harry's next conundrum was testing the explosive potion. Sadly, he did not and could not test it, but he had the next best thing, Fred and George.

Harry accidentally hit his elbow on the edge of the table, which forced his thoughts to return to the present. He gathered the ingredients for the potion and added them to the cauldron letting it simmer before continuing to add the remaining ingredients. He went to check on the other cauldrons that were bubbling, but a knock on the front door made Harry abandon his potions for a few minutes.

"Fred, George, hi come on in."

"Hello Partner" said Fred

"Hiya Harry" said George, "Whaddya making there? Is that another set of explosives?" Fred made his way over to where Harry was standing and peered into the cauldron.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, that potion causes temporary blindness for about 2 hours supposedly."

"You never did tell us why you were making all these Harry." Asked Fred absentmindedly

"Really? I wonder why? Actually I am making these so people won't be stranded if Death Eaters attacked and their wands were lost somewhere." He shrugged. "Besides, lots of us are underage and can't use magic during the holidays."

"Hey that's good Harry. I wonder why we didn't think of it George?"

"Dunno. What's this one Harry?"

"That's the **_crux oculus_** or cross eyed potion." After a short pause, Harry said, "Fred, George, I have a proposition for you."

"Really Harry, we're not that kind of guys, at least I'm not" said George with a smirk.

Harry blushed slightly "Not that kind idiot. I need you to deliver these potions to the DA members, and you also have to try not to let the adults know about this, Ok?"

"Sure Harry, we'd do anything…" said Fred

"…at all to help. It would be our…" said George

"…pleasure." said Fred

Harry stirred his potion and suddenly realized that the twins were up to something…there has to be a catch to their speedy acceptance. "Wait a second, what do you two want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Nothing Harry. We just want to help." said George

"Do you need anything else?" replied George's twin.

"Perhaps a drink…" G

"…bite to eat…" F

"…your candy stash refilled?" G

"Now I know something's up." Harry muttered. "Spill it."

"What makes you think we want something? Do you want something George?"

"No, you Fred?"

"You might as well tell me now before I test some of my potions on you instead of Tess."

"Speaking of testing potions…" F

"…we were wondering…" G

"…if you would…" F

"…being our business partner and all…" G

"…give us the recipe for…" F

"…the exploding potion…" G

"…for research purposes and all…" F

"So will you?" F&G

"I feel like I watched a fast pace tennis match."

"What's tennis?" said George

"Muggle game."

Harry was slightly amused and very dizzy. He pretended to be thinking, but the twins took Harry's silence as hesitation and proceeded to beg some more.

"We'll do anything."

"Yeah, anything Harry, honest."

"Marauder Honor."

"Anything?" Harry repeated making sure he understood. With a slightly evil smile he nodded and said, "So you'll do anything right?" At their nod he said, "Well then, you are to be Ron and Ginny's, shall we say slaves? For the next month, _and_ you'll be responsible for brewing supplies for both the explosion and body bind potions as well as all distribution." The twins looked at each other, as if they were communicating telepathically. After about two seconds they nodded and said, "On one condition." Harry was not entirely sure he wanted to hear the next part, but reasoned that if Fred and George wanted the potion they'd be forced to take away their condition. He decided to bluff.

"You think you're in a position to make deals?" he asked, his voice cracking, breaking the cool façade he was trying to keep.

"Yep." said George smiling, knowing he had the upper hand.

"Ok I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

"We want you to…"

------------------------

"Summon McNair Wormtail!" said Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord." Wormtail was slightly envious that he was not among the Dark Lord's inner circle. After all he thought, 'It was _I _who brought the Dark Lord back to his body. It was _I _sacrificed my hand, but all the others get more praise and glory. Albeit they get more punishment than I do too.' McNair apparated to Voldemort's side less than a minute later, forcing Wormtail's thoughts to be placed on the back burner.

"My lord." asked McNair, kissing the hems of Voldemort's robes.

"Risssse McNair. I want you to usssse the Minisssstry'ssss connectionssss to find out everything you can about the amulet if sssssssight and the mirror of prophecy."

"But my Lord, it has been missing for over 400 years."

"You need a lessssssson in mannerssss McNair. _Crucio_. Now I want you to find that mirror and amulet. I will have them, and I will win thissssss war."

------------------

"…walk up to a stranger" said Fred

"…in disguise of course…"

"…and tell her…"

"_her?_" blurted Harry

"yes her" muttered George with false annoyance

"…tell her that…"

"…you haven't taken a bath in months…"

"Good one George…and ask for a hug."

"Deal?" They both asked

Harry was not sure what to think. One minute he was baiting the twins, and the next thing he knew _he_ was practically on the hook waiting on the fish to bite. Harry swallowed the saliva in his mouth looking at the twins who were grinning.

"Fine, but you better brew those potions properly and have them delivered."

"Wizard's honor Harry."

Harry nodded and went back to his potions. After a pause, he lowered the fire and told his friends to put them in a vial while he got his notes together. Harry sat watching the small table with a notebook, pens, quills, parchment and ink. 'Should I just give them the notebook or make them copy the notes themselves. Making me walk up to a perfect stranger and embarrassing myself indeed.' A voice in Harry's mind said, 'At least they had the decency to allow you to be in disguise…' After a few minutes of debate Harry made his decision.

"Ok this is the book I have been using Moste Potent Potions that's in the restricted section of Hogwarts. I am going to let you stay here and copy the potions and any others you may like while I finish up here."

"Thanks Harry"

"We knew we could count on you."

"Sure right…" Harry grumbled

A few hours later Harry locked Mrs. Figg's house after saying goodbye to Fred and George. The two left with many rolls of parchment with more than enough potions to keep them out of trouble for a bit (as long as Mrs. Weasley does not find out what they are up to) and a promise to pick up more vials from the apothecary.

While Harry was walking from Mrs. Figg's Voldemort was thinking of a way to destroy Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore the two people who could ruin his plans for world domination. The night before Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to a random muggle city for some muggle sport, and while murder and mayhem suited him just fine, Voldemort wanted Harry Potter.

"Wormtail!"

"Y..y..yes my Lord?" He said, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Ssssummon my ssservantssss."

Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Jugson and many others apparated to Voldemort, each muttering "How may we serve you my Lord" and bowing to kiss his robes.

"My faithful ssservants." Voldemort began, "For far too long you have allowed the Potter boy and that old muggle loving fool Dumbledore to ruin my plansss. I want you to find the Potter brat and bring him to me alive. Do not harm him, anyone elssse with him issss to be dealt with immediately." A few "Yes my Lords" and "By your command Master" was heard along with simultaneous pops as the Death Eaters apparated away.

Peter Pettigrew saw his chance to rise in the Dark Lord's Ranks.

"Master?"

"What isssss it Wormtail?"

"I know where Potter is."

"And you are telling me this _now_ Wormtail? _Crucio_." After a few minutes, Voldemort took off the Cruciatus curse. "Now tell me where Potter isssss."

"Potter is in Surrey my Lord at #4 Privet Drive. The wizard family I was staying with went to Surrey my Lord, to get Potter from the muggle family. I...I heard them planning it my Lord." Pettigrew stuttered.

"Very good Wormtail. Thissss information would have been helpful after Potter escaped from my Rebirth **_Two Years Ago_**. _Crucio_. Summon my servants back to me."

Immediately the Death Eaters, who were scattered across England, appeared in the Riddle home.

The Death Eaters said, "How may we serve you my Lord" as they appeared before Voldemort.

"I have just received _information_ that Potter issss in Ssssurrey, Privet Drive. No doubt that fool Dumbledore will have him protected. Come let ussss go." Said Voldemort who minutes later apparated to Privet Drive with Nagini.

Severus Snape was furious. There was no way he could warn Potter or Dumbledore and the Order. When he appeared at Privet Drive, the Death Eaters were standing outside unable to get past the wards that were placed on the house.

Harry Potter meanwhile was playing with Jazzy. The Dursleys had given him a carrot for dinner, but he did not eat it. Thanks to Aunt Petunia he had dinner. Jasmine was getting fussy; she had not eaten dinner yet. "So pretty girl, what do you want? Milk, milk, oorrr MILK!" Jazzy made a gurgling sound. "No? How about strained carrot? We could match our dinners. I'll eat my carrot, and you can eat yours?" She flashed him another toothless grin. "Ok, ok I don't eat baby food, but I do have a carrot." Harry said to Jasmine while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Inside, the Dursleys were sitting rigidly in their seats staring at the giant snake.

"Come with me Potter, and I'll let the fat one live." Hissed Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. She was circling the table hissing at the muggles.

"Refuse and he'll be my dinner."

"I don't care if you eat Dudley or my Uncle." Hissed Harry "Eat them both, pleassssse."

"What are you doing boy?" asked Vernon in a trembling voice.

"Will you be quiet? I'm talking to the snake."

"You can talk to snakes?" whimpered Dudley

"Maybe I should let Nagini eat you."

"What? Nnnoo we'll do anything." Said Vernon

"Good. You are to be nice, feed and clothe me properly, I do not want Dudley's castoffs. Refuse and you'll be dinner."

"You're bluffing." Said Dudley, "You can't really talk to a snake." Nagini, who was listening to the conversation bared her fangs at Dudley and snapped her jaw shut mere centimeters away from the boy's feet. She turned her attention back to Harry. "Very Ssssslytherin of you boy…you have the gift of negotiation, my massster will be pleasssed. I'll trade the woman and the babe for your life. Come with me, and I'll let them live…I know you care for the child Potter."

Harry grasped his wand tighter and said, "Let them go and I will bargain with you." Said Harry

Charlie Weasley was standing watch outside Privet Drive when the Death Eaters appeared in front of the house. _Damn it. There is nothing much I could do to help Harry after all we are outnumbered, about 10 – 1. Should I leave and go to Dumbledore? Should I go inside and help Harry?_ He stood there hoping that the Death Eaters did not find him while he made his decision. Charlie Weasley had no choice Harry is top priority, he could not leave Harry unprotected. Silently swearing, _'Mum will kill me if I leave Harry here by himself.'_

Meanwhile Harry and Nagini were still talking.

"The adultssss may leave, the child stayssss."

"Fine." Harry said to Nagini. Looking at the Dursley's he said, "So do we have a deal?" When Vernon nodded, Harry said, "You can leave, but Jasmine stays."

"Potter! Hand over my child." Said Vernon. Petunia silently thanked her nephew and nodded discretely saying goodbye. Harry looked her straight in the eye and held her gaze.

"I'll make sure no harm comes to Jasmine, I promise." Vernon was red, no purple, and was about to say something nasty to Harry, but the teen wizard was faster. "Do you want to die? LEAVE NOW!" The Dursley's left and ran outside and to the front of the yard. At the same time Charlie moved carefully to the back of the house. He saw the Dursleys moving toward the Death Eaters, but could not detain them…he had to reach Harry before the Death Eaters got in. Not knowing that Nagini was inside, Charlie asked loudly.

"Harry where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Don't come in."

"It's me Charlie. There are Death Eaters outside."

"Oh no!" he groaned thinking of Aunt Petunia.

"You ssssent them to their deathssss Potter…my masssster sssshould have killed them by now, yessss?" Hissed Nagini

"_Petfificus Totalus_ " said Charlie who crept up behind Harry. "We have to get out of here Harry."

"No. You go, get Dumbledore and the rest of the Order." Harry rushed upstairs and put vials of the potions he made in his pants pockets.

"Harry, what's the matter." Asked Godric

"Death Eaters, outside. I'll come back for you." He left still holding Jasmine. Standing next to Charlie who refused to move Harry watched the Death Eaters through the windows_. 'Damn it! There are too many of them. I'll need at least three other me's here to fight._ I wish some other people were there.' Unknown to Harry three other Harry's appeared behind him and Charlie.

(A/N There are now 4 Harry's the original will be Harry, The copies will be Harry 1, Harry 2 and Harry 3)

Harry1 tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Ahh who are you?"

"We are you."

"But how? Later ok? Voldemort is out there." H1

"We need to protect you and Jazzy" H2

"Give her to me." H3

"No. I promised Aunt Petunia."

"Harry, we _are_ you. Voldemort would think that the copy with Jasmine is the real you. We would die to protect her because we are simply not really alive…but you are, if you die, there will not be anymore Harry Potter's. Ok?"

Charlie who had been silent before now, said "I don't really understand what is going on here, Harry."

"How do I know you are really me?"

"Well you call Salazar Slytherin Sal." H2

"He suggested you call Aunt Helga Helgie" H1

"and Grandfather is Godric Gryffindor." H3

"Ok. Take Jasmine… Here you go pretty girl, be quiet and don't be afraid, ok?"

Harry and Harry 1 disillusioned themselves and Harry 3 and Charlie (just in case the invisibility cloak fell off) disillusioned themselves seconds later. Harry 2 and Jasmine opened the door and walked calmly outside.

"This is between you and me Voldemort." Harry 2 said, silently daring the Death Eaters to attack.

Snape was furious. _Damn that boy. He's going to get himself and the child killed. _

Harry looked at his Aunt's body, Dudley's and finally Vernon's lying unmoving on the front lawn and his anger raised a notch higher. _'I hope they are still alive…'_

Unknown to Harry Mad-Eye Moody and a few of the Order Members were sitting in wait…Charlie had called in the reinforcements while Harry was upstairs.

The three disillusioned Harry's and Charlie crept out the door behind Harry 2 and Jasmine, and silently began to hex the Death Eaters.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Harry whispered as a Death Eater crossed in front of him. He moved quickly because although he was disillusioned his spells weren't.

Harry 1 and 3 were doing the same as Harry…except owls were flying in from the Ministry of Magic.

Moody was surprised to see four Harry Potter's cursing people, but did not say anything. 'This kid is full of surprises.'

Voldemort saw the Ministry owls flying in and began to laugh, "Ah yes Harry, underage aren't you? Can't use magic outside of school you know, join me…or die."

"In your dreams Riddle. I'd die before I join you."

"Then so be it!"

The disillusioned Harry's were cursing everyone as they went…the order members stepped in and the fight began. Potions were thrown; spells were cast, while Harry and Voldemort faced off.

"You would duel with the child in your arms Potter?"

"No he won't but I will."

"What? How? You cannot be Potter."

"Ever heard of the Polyjuice Potion Tommy?"

"My name is Voldemort!" Harry 2 threw the **crux****oculus potion at Voldemort and Harry threw the exploding potion at him at the same time. Voldemort screamed in pain, "You little brat! _Avada Kedavra_" and Harry 2 cast the knee-reversing hex. **

**Once again Harry and Voldemort were lifted from the ground, their wands connected by golden strands of shimmering light. They rose from the ground, not too unlike Aunt Marge did three years ago, except now, it was Harry and Voldemort standing there, floating wands seemingly fused together by the light. A circle was formed around the pair, then, it became a web-like dome, a cage of beautiful gold and white light. Voldemort was powerless to do anything just as before. The phoenix song began, softly at first but the deep reverberating notes grew louder and louder. **

** Harry braced himself…he would see his parents again, and Cedric too. A voice that said, '_hold on Harry, don't let go'_ came from below. Harry nodded and continued to listen to the beautiful calming notes of the Phoenix song that was strengthening him and weakening Voldemort. The beads of light pulsed around the two and Harry and Voldemort stared at each other, their eyes locked. Voldemort's wand shuddered angrily and a hand started to ease out, a head, a chest, hips and legs. **

**It was Dudley. **

**"H..Harry? What's going on?" **

**Vernon was next. "You got us killed boy!" **

**Petunia followed "Harry, it is not your fault. Protect Jasmine, love her, though we did not love you."**

Many strangers came out of the wand, each speaking to Harry, telling him to hold on and be strong. Then Harry recognized Cedric. "Harry! Thank you for taking my body…back to my parents."

"They're down there Cedric, say goodbye before the connection is broken."

"Tell Cho not to mourn for me anymore, Harry. Tell her I love her and that she should love again…she has my blessing." Then Cedric floated out of the dome to say goodbye to his parents. While Harry was speaking to Cedric Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins and his mother had come out of the wand.

Tears of joy, anguish and sorrow cascaded down Harry's cheeks when both his parents were standing before him. He told them how much he loved them.

"Harry, we're so proud of you."

"We love you too."

While Harry was in the web of light, Harry 1, Harry 2, and Harry 3 were battling the Death Eaters with the Order. Harry 2 (still with Jasmine) and Harry 1 were back to back cursing Death Eaters who tried to kill them.

"You alright?" said Harry 1

"Yeah, _caerte, stupefy._" Said Harry 2

"Good, _protego._"

"_Expelliarmus. _How are we doing?"

"Ok so far."

"Good watch your back. I'm going to stun Snape. He's using harmless spells on the Order…Voldemort or his stupid minions might notice…"

"Go for it."

In the Bubble

"Damn you Potter!"

"Shut it Tom!"

"Harry, Padfoot sends his love…" said James

"We're going to attack Voldemort now Harry." Said Lily, "Take care my son."

"Good bye Harry."

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia…"

"Thank you Harry." Said Cedric

"Now Harry, break the connection, go!" Harry pulled his wand away from the light and the web of light shattered. The ghosts surrounded Voldemort and attacked. Weakened, Voldemort apparated away leaving his death eaters at the mercy of the Ministry. Harry fell to the ground and was helped by one of his counterparts.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Damn it! Fudge is here!"

Both Harry's muttered "We've got to hide Snape." Harry 2 gave Jasmine back to the real Harry. Their purpose served, the Harry copies disappeared.

"Harry Potter! I've got you now. You have done enough damage tonight, you…"

"You worthless excuse for a Minister! I try to save my life as well as my family's and you came here to _personally arrest me? BREAK MY WAND? HAVE ME EXPELLED? Death Eaters attack my home, torture my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and you brought an escort to take me to Azkaban! Voldemort's pet snake Nagini is trapped inside the house. You remember Voldemort, don't you Fudge? You tried to deny his existence, called me crazy as a loon!_" Remus approached Harry, and proceeded to drag him aside. _"Stay out of this Remus."_

"Harry, your Aunt, uncle, and cousin are dead…please let's just get out of here."

"Dead?" he croaked, not wanting to believe it, though he saw their 'ghosts' from the Priori Incantatem.

"I offer my condolences Mr. Potter." Said Fudge

"Go to hell Fudge, and make it nice and cozy for Voldemort. He'll be joining you as soon as I kill him." He said calmly and softly so only Fudge and Remus who were near could hear. "I'm done here Fudge, now get out of my sight, bastard." Jasmine, who was quiet for the entire fight, started to cry and scream loudly. "Hush Jazzy, shhh it's ok. We're ok don't cry pretty girl. You're safe sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you." The baby held on tight to Harry who continued to croon soft words to her. Harry _thought 'I need to get out of here.'_ Then, he remembered Godric saying 'you subconsciously called for Fawkes during your second year.'

"Fawkes? I need you!" Out of nowhere the beautiful phoenix appeared, her song calming and soothing to Harry and Jasmine. "Fawkes? This is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Fawkes. Isn't she a beautiful Phoenix Jazzy?" Fawkes sang a melodious note at Harry's praise.

Remus approached Harry. "Harry, come on we'll take you back to Headquarters…"

"No Remus, I…I can't go there yet, you understand... I…I'll have Fawkes take me to…to the Burrow. Can you make sure Hedwig, Sal and the others get there?" Remus nodded and said,

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of everything."

Harry then walked over to his family's bodies and said "Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Uncle Vernon. May you rest in peace." Fawkes sang another note, and took Harry and Jasmine to the Burrow. They arrived at the Burrow seconds later. "Thanks Fawkes, can you stay for a bit?" Harry knocked on the door, opening it slightly, "Mrs. Weasley? Anyone home?" The door was flung open instantaneously and Ginny rushed out followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"Oh Harry. I'm so glad you're safe!" Ginny said in a rush as she pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him on his cheek. She barely noticed the baby in his arms. It was only when Ron asked, "Who's that Harry?" did Ginny notice the girl in his arms.

"I'm ok guys. Ginny could you please take Jazzy?" Harry swayed a bit, and Mrs. Weasley led him to a chair. "You should have gone to St. Mungo's Harry," she chided, "but I am so relieved you're okay."

Ron walked behind his friend and said "are you sure you're ok mate? You look as if a herd of Hippogriffs ran over you."

Harry gave him a brief smile and said, "Really guys I'm ok. That's Jasmine by the way, the only relative I have left…Voldemort murdered my aunt, uncle, and cousin. She's the only one left." He sighed and Fawkes flew to his side. "Thank you Fawkes." Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out the rest of the potions and drank one. Seconds later he was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"I'll take him upstairs," said Molly Weasley, "will somebody let Albus know that Harry's here?"

-------------------

(A/N I had to do this dare during college orientation…sadly enough I was the one who thought of it…it was meant for the person next to me.)

Thanks for reviewing,

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

24


	6. Confrontations and Apologies

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Replies to Reviews:

TuxedoMac: First, I'd like to thank you for reviewing and offering suggestions on how to improve Merlin's Gifts. Jasmine's age was and still is a typo. In my written notes she is closer to three months of age when Harry returns to Privet Drive. As 6 is directly above three I did not notice the error until I was typing the outlines for Chapters 8 & 9. I decided to leave it… I specifically meant for Harry's training to be structured as if he were in school because that is all he knows, and would most likely stick to something familiar especially when still in grief (although it does not seem like it yet). In addition, he is training with four paintings. While Remus may have had rigorous magical defense training outside of Hogwarts he is still grieving and is learning to live without his best friend again…this time with Harry in the mix. I believe I mentioned Tonks dropping in at times, (either posted or in my notes) she is an Auror and I assume that Fudge, having seen Voldemort himself, will have the Aurors busy for a while at least. I sincerely hope you continue to read Merlin's Gifts.

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 6: Confrontations and Apologies

When Harry woke up, he did not know where he was, but the room did look a bit familiar. It was only after he put on his glasses and remembered last night's events that he knew where he was. Harry looked around the room and saw Ron...one hand was off the bed and his head was covered with a bright orange Chudley Cannons pillow. Hearing Jasmine crying, Harry went in search of her and stopped in front of Ginny's room. 'Should I just go in? It's real early, but Jazzy's crying…' He knocked instead, and waited for Ginny to open the door.

"Oh! Harry! Hi, um Good Morning." They both blushed. Ginny was still in her nightgown, a pretty purple shimmery gown with sparkles scattered aimlessly.

"Mornin' Gin, I heard Jazzy crying…"

"Oh right, come on in."

When he entered the room Jazzy looked at him and smiled. She immediately lifted her hands for him to pick her up. "Good morning to you to, pretty girl. Did you miss me?" Jasmine cooed and drooled on Harry. "Well I guess that answers my question." Turning to Ginny he said, "Thanks for taking care of her last night…"

"It was no problem…what potion did you take last night? I thought it was the dreamless sleep, but it looked different."

"Slight modification…I added a pain relieving potion to it."

"So, are you ok? I mean…"

"It's complicated. I know they treated me horribly, but Aunt Petunia was really nice to me these last couple of days for Jazzy's sake mostly, but I sent them to their deaths…and now I am truly alone."

"Harry, you are not responsible for their Deaths!"

"I told them to leave or die. Nagini, (Voldemort's snake…the one that bit your dad) was in the kitchen…I told them to leave…didn't know Death Eaters outside…Voldemort too…" Ginny looked at him and said,

"Yes Harry, but Nagini would have killed them to get to you eventually, and you are not alone, you have me…and Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, the Order…" she hurriedly added. Harry nodded.

"You always know what to say to me Gin, thanks."

"No problem…what are friends for?" When Harry was about to leave her room, Ginny said, "Oh and Harry, Remus brought your stuff by last night. We put it next to your bed."

"What would I do without you Gin?" He grinned and walked back to the room he shared with Ron. "Sal? Grandfather? Grandmother? Aunt Helga? Where are you?" he whispered. The portraits materialized on the table next to the bed.

"Your friend Remus brought us here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Aunt Helga, everyone. I guess I'll have to speak with Professor Dumbledore today."

"Take us with you. Demand to go to Hogwarts. It is time for us to meet."

"Sure after breakfast, right Jazzy?" Harry tickled his cousin, and the girl simply laughed again and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. Harry put her down and changed his clothes to go downstairs for breakfast with Jasmine.

At #12 Grimmauld Place Remus J. Lupin sat in the kitchen holding a mug that was emptied some hours ago. "I almost lost him again, Padfoot. I couldn't bear to live if I list him too. Why damn it!" Remus screamed in half rage and emptiness, and flung the bottle of Firewhiskey into the wall. Shards of glass and drops of liquid scattered and littered the floor, but Remus did not care. His eyes were red, he was drunk and unshaven wallowing in his grief. "Must I lose everything? Must he? Damn it someone answer me!" He yelled.

"MUDBLOODS, CREATURES OF THE EARTH! FILTH, SCUM, BYPRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS. HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE…" Mrs. Black wailed.

Remus was one pissed off Werewolf. "Shut up woman! Does it please you that your son is dead? I can't take it anymore damn you. Does it please you to know that there is no one else to carry on the Black line? That your _precious_ Kreacher got him killed? That your _non-traitorous_ niece Bellatrix killed him? That every treasure the Black family possesses will be passed to Harry Potter, a half blood? Does it please you woman? Answer me!"

"Sirius? Dead? But why Bella? I loved him, me precious Star, lovable pup… I have nothing to live for…the Black family is no more…" then the portrait of Mrs. Black slid off the wall and shattered.

Remus was stunned. The woman, no portrait of a woman, actually cared about her elder son. He still felt some satisfaction…Sirius would approve of his mother's painting being destroyed. 'Good riddance, I suppose. To you Padfoot, wherever you are.' Feeling drained, Remus collapsed on the couch.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was making breakfast while Harry and Jasmine played. "Really Ginny, I should help."

"Nonsense Harry, you just stay there." Ginny was really happy. It was almost like playing house. She had Harry, there was the baby, and she was making breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was the first to come downstairs after Ginny and Harry.

"Harry dear, why are you awake? You should be resting." The matron scolded. "And Ginny, thank you for starting breakfast."

"It was no problem mum," she said thinking…'did you have to come down _now_?'

"Albus would be by later Harry," said Mrs. Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Yes, I figured…" An owl delivering the Daily Prophet stopped in front of Harry. He paid the owl and unraveled it. He made the front page again. Somehow a reporter got there as he was quarreling with Fudge. There was another when the Priori Incantatem was happening and yet another of him comforting Jasmine and disappearing with Fawkes.

"Merlin! A reporter was there while we were fighting! Jeez, this whole paper is about me." He threw it in disgust. A giggle came from behind him.

"Harry, Teen Witch Weekly has a Special edition, wanna see?" said Ginny dangling the magazine in front of Harry.

"What?"

"Listen. Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived has a sensitive side. England's resident hunk had these words for the baby girl in his arms. 'Hush Jazzy, shhh it's ok. We're ok don't cry pretty girl. You're safe sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you.' What Teen Witch Weekly wants to know is, who is this girl? What is her relation to Harry? Is Jazzy Harry Potter's love child?"

"Ugh I officially hate the press."

During breakfast, various Weasleys made it to the table, including Bill and Charlie who dropped by, and was _suggested_ to have breakfast. Even though they both ate beforehand, they ate a second helping of breakfast. Honestly, they could not deny their mother anything…except in Bill's case the hair and earring; anything else was ok. Harry was sitting with Ron and Ginny chatting…Harry was keeping an eye out for Jasmine who was the center of attention at the Weasley household, 'after all, Ginny was the last baby, and she was by far _no_ baby anymore.' Harry mused.

"You know guys, I have to talk to Cho."

Ginny bristled "Cho? How come?"

"My wand did the Priori Incantatem thing again, and Cedric wanted me to tell Cho goodbye for him…it's the least I can do."

"I understand, Harry."

"I don't want to bring her here though."

"Why not?" said Ron, a little hurt.

"I don't want her in our home Ron…I want to tell her and leave her be…I can't handle crying girls very well."

"Yeah…I guess you're right Harry. How 'bout a game of chess?"

----

Mrs. Weasley was eavesdropping, 'Well, I just want to make sure Harry is okay.' She justified to herself. When she heard Harry say "our home" Molly Weasley wanted to rush right over and hug him, but restrained herself. 'He really is a sweet child.'

----

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office finishing breakfast with his headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"We should go now, Albus. I want to make sure Harry is truly ok."

"Very well Minerva, to the Burrow we will go."

Harry was watching Bill, Charlie, Fred and George play with Jasmine. George gave her a WWW wand, then…Bang! The wand turned into a rubber chicken. At first Jasmine was confused when she saw the chicken, but her expression changed. She laughed and popped the head in her mouth.

"George!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "Take that away now!"

"Awww Mum, she loved it, didn't you!" Then, while everyone was staring at the twins, Bill transfigured Charlie's robes into a clown costume, complete with floppy shoes. Everyone laughed including the baby girl for whom it was intended.

"Splendid Transfiguration Mr. Weasley."

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore. Didn't see you there."

"Ah yes, this is they young lady I heard so much about last night." Said Albus Dumbledore.

"Er…yes. Hello Professors. This is Jasmine."

"How are you Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Um, okay, considering." Both Albus and Minerva nodded. "Professors, may I be excused for a few minutes?"

"Sure Harry, but no need to be so formal. It's the holidays after all you may call me Albus."

"Sure…er Albus." After tossing it around in his head for a few seconds Harry continued, "If you don't mind, I'll stick to Professor?" Albus chuckled and shooed Harry away.

Harry entered the room he shared with Ron, grabbed the portraits and said "It's time, my headmaster is here."

"Good."

"Let's go."

"_Yea_ Back to Hogwarts…we've only been _there _over _a thousand years!_"

"Shush Salazar, that _is_ our home!"

Harry went back downstairs, and sat for a few minutes before interrupting the conversations.

"Excuse me Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore. Could we return to Hogwarts? What has to be said cannot be discussed here…It is imperative that we go to the castle."

Ron was wavering between anger and incredulity. "Bloody hell Harry! (RONALD WEASLEY!!!) Sorry mum, I swear, you're turning into Hermione! And whatever you have to say to them _could be said_ _here_ you know."

"I know that Ron, but I promise to share whatever information I have when Hermione gets here."

"Ronald Weasley…did you eat your manners with your breakfast today?"

"Sorry Mum, Harry."

"Very well Harry, we'll floo to the Three Broomsticks and go to the castle."

"Sure. I'll be back soon." Bending down to Jasmine he said, "Be good okay?" The girl looked at Harry with innocent eyes as if to say, 'will I be anything but?' Harry and the two Professors said hello to Madame Rosmerta and walked to the castle. When they were all seated in the Headmasters office, Harry took the portraits from inside his pockets.

"I believe you know who they are. Care to show yourselves?" Minerva and Albus looked a bit confused, but said nothing. The portraits then began to expand and reveal themselves.

"Good Morning! I believe you are the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Professor McGonagall, Headmistress." Said Godric

"Mr. Potter! Harry! What are you doing with these?"

"It is not his fault my dear Professor." Said Helga Hufflepuff

"We persuaded him to take us." Said Salazar. "As you may know, I am Salazar Slytherin."

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Hufflepuff."

"And Rowena Ravenclaw. I believe you know my great grandson Harry."

"Great Grandson?"

"More like Great, great, great…you get the picture Minerva." Said Albus. "Harry is the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"You knew?" asked both Harry and Minerva.

"I recently acquired that bit of information." Said Albus, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes, that's jolly, well, and good, but we really do have things to discuss here Harry."

"Sorry Sal…" Harry rolled his eyes and his professor and nodded discreetly to the Slytherin portrait.

"There is a prophecy you should know about you two."

"We know of it, it was I who told it to Harry."

"Sorry Headmaster, there is another. It says: '_Nine of three from three, and a gift of seven will come to thee and shared amongst the leaders. An army of friends will band the wizarding world together, and all will help the one rid the world of the greatest evil of its time. Two flames from one shall burn and rise again, but 4 and 5 one who is believed lost will return to guide the one. His life will be fraught with numerous trials and tribulations. He will stumble upon the 4. He will stumble upon the 4._' "

"Well, that is very interesting…"

"Yea, unfortunately, there's a lot we don't know about it professor."

"As Harry is my heir"

"As is _mine_ GODRIC!"

"Harry should remain at the castle and train, as well as his friends"

"…the ones who went with him to the Department of Mysteries."

"We believe they, as well as the DA, are the '_army of friends' _"

"Mr. Gryffindor…"

"_Godric_, Minerva, you are after all my Head of House."

"Of course, Godric, but students are not allowed!"

"If Harry is to defeat Voldemort, he MUST train!"

"No where else is safer than Hogwarts now…"

"True. Ok Harry, the decision is yours."

"Finally, I thought you forgot I was here or something!" Grumbled Harry, "But as you know my answer already, shall we call the Burrow and have Ron and Ginny packed? Send for Hermione, and pick up Neville and Luna on the way??"

Albus chuckled "That can be arranged. Harry, why don't you go wander about the castle while Minerva and I make some plans."

"Sure thing…Albus. Nope definitely not, too weird!"

"Oh and before you go Harry, this is for you." Albus handed Harry a cylindrical shaped object wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with blue stars.

"Thanks Professor."

Albus was about to say 'Open it' but Harry tore the wrapping paper apart.

"Wow, a Pensieve! Really Professor, you shouldn't have…"

"Nonsense Harry, take it it's yours."

"Thank you Professor, I'll just leave you two to your plans?"

As Harry was walking down the corridor from the Headmaster's office, he realized that he should apologize to Professor Snape. The question is, how?

Harry ducked into an empty classroom and was planning his apology to Hogwart's Potion Master…Harry was feeling really guilty about stunning him twice…

Flashback

Harry 1 were back to back cursing Death Eaters who tried to kill them.

"You alright?" said Harry 1

"Yeah, _caerte, stupefy._" Said Harry 2

"Good, _protego._"

"_Expelliarmus. _How are we doing?"

"Ok so far."

"Good watch your back. I'm going to stun Snape. He's using harmless spells on the Order…Voldemort or his stupid minions might notice…"

"Go for it."

It would seem that Harry 3 had the same idea as Harry 2.

"_Stupefy_" Harry 2

"_Stupefy_" Harry 3

End flashback

'Wow, I remembered everything the copies did! Wicked! One of them could go to class for me…'

Severus Snape was exhausted from the battle the night before, and yet here he was walking up to the Headmaster's office, report in hand. 'Really, Potter is truly an idiot, but then, how could there be more than one of him?' The Potions Master continued walking until,

"Is that Potter? It can't be it's the summer!" Curiously, he peaked into the room, and sure enough there was Harry Potter in the flesh pacing up and down the room muttering

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry I looked in your Pensieve last year, no that sounds childish and insincere. Maybe I should write a letter, no that's just appear cowardly and would seem as if I am afraid and running away from the matter. Let's see this has to be face to face…what shall I say? Professor Snape. I invaded your privacy and that was wrong…" Professor Snape felt as if he were stupefied…a Potter willingly apologizing to him, a Snape? He listened on completely mystified at the whole idea. After a few minutes Snape was listening with a smirk on his face about Harry's obvious discomfort. 'I wonder if Albus is making him apologize…no Albus does not _make_ anyone do anything…'

Harry suddenly looked up and there was Professor Severus Snape in the flesh. "Professor Snape, how long have you been listening?"

"Well Potter, I know you are planning to apologize. I don't know what spurred this sudden sense of righteousness, but the Gryffindor Golden Boy does not apologize to the Evil Potions Master…why apologize? Are you up to something? "

"Well sir, I feel it is the right thing to do because I invaded your privacy and while I was curious about what was going on with the Order, I had no right to interfere with your personal things. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it. I do not know how to express my regret at having looked into that, but I will tell you this. I am appalled at my father's behavior."

"And why should you? You're just like he is, stuck up, spoiled, thinks the world revolves around you."

"I AM NOT JAMES, _Professor_. You think I am spoiled? Really? Then I have a few surprises here for you…it just so happens I have my very own pensieve…care to see how spoiled rotten I am? What, no? To scared that you might actually be wrong, Snape?"

"Fine Potter. I'll view one. One memory."

"It's all I need Professor, care to extract it? I can't use my wand."

"There is too much magical activity here Potter, for the ministry to detect you using magic."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Harry, not having seen this done before finally said, "well don't just stand there, tell me what to do!"

"Such arrogance, and you want to say you are _not_ like your father?" Snape extracted the memory from Harry. He put the pensieve on the table and they both went in.

Severus Snape was a bit disoriented when he looked at his surroundings. 'This couldn't be a cupboard.' Then Harry began to narrate

"My third birthday…I remember it well." A three year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, an ear practically glued to the door. Today was his third birthday.

"A few months back it was Dudley's birthday. He got loads of presents. My Aunt told me my birthday was on the 31st of July that day and I couldn't have any birthday cake 'til then…so I waited and counted the days. I only wish I did not know what a birthday represented." A woman, Petunia Dursley, opened the cupboard door.

"Did I ever mentioned that was my bedroom until I got my first Hogwarts letter?" Snape was shocked.

"You lived _there?_"

"Just watch." The little boy rushed into the kitchen after his aunt.

"Where's my presents and cake Aunt Petunia? You said I could have one on my birthday…"

"Little freaks like you Potter, don't get presents and birthday cake" she spat, "they get chores and beatings if they do not complete them." She then dragged Harry into the basement and pushed him toward the washing machine.

"You'll be doing the laundry today, Potter. Separate the whites and the colors…I want everything folded neatly when I get back down here. Understood?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The woman walked up the basement stairs. When she finally reached the top she turned around and said, "Oh and Potter? Enjoy your present…there's _plenty_ more where that came from." Harry and Professor Snape watched the younger Harry struggle with the laundry. He was sorting the whites from the colors just as his aunt had said. When the wash was done, Harry opened the machine, only to find the entire load was _PINK!_ Vernon Dursley chose that exact moment to come downstairs.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing! You've ruined all our clothes." Then he rung Harry's ear and dragged him upstairs. Vernon took of his belt and began to whip Harry severely.

"My first beating…" The memory ended and Severus Snape looked at Harry, eyes filled with sorrow and shame.

"Potter I…"

"Save it Snape. I don't want your pity." Harry turned his back and walked out of the classroom leaving his latest possession behind.

The only words that Snape remembered were 'Little freaks like you Potter, don't get presents and birthday cake, they get chores and beatings.'

"Great Merlin, what have I done?"

When Snape found Harry, the boy was throwing stones into the lake and muttering to himself.

"I cannot believe I lost my temper like that!" He tossed another stone and watched it bounce across the surface three times before finally sinking to the bottom. "I just showed _Snape_ of all people something I vowed not to show **_ANYBODY!_**" He tossed another stone. "Then he's probably going to show Albus…now that name seems perfect? Well I suppose saying Professor Dumbledore in a rant over and over is a bit taxing…ugh but what's the bloody point? They're ALL DEAD." He tossed another stone; this time it went sailing into the air. Suddenly Harry noticed he was not alone. Instinctively he knew it was Professor Snape.

"What do you want Snape? Come to gloat? Pathetic Potter? No that's not it…let's see 'The great Harry Potter' couldn't even defend himself from a mere muggle…' Leave Snape, I don't want or need your pity."

"Harry, I…"

"_Harry_? I remember you telling me, **_sir_** that 'I am not one of your snotty little friends, Potter. I demand respect.' Follow your own advice Death Eater, and get out of my sight." Severus Snape closed his eyes and swallowed, desperately trying to get control. 'He's trying to goad you Sev…guess he did learn something from potions after all.'

"I did NOT come to offer pity at all Ha…Mr. Potter. Nor did I come here to fight. I merely wanted to apologize to you, as you tried to do earlier."

"Right, and I am Superman."

"Who?"

"Superman. You know, faster than a speeding bullet; able to leap tall buildings in a single leap? Muggle thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Listen Harry…"

"Shove it Snape, you don't give a damn…you only think of me as James." He sneered.

"I keep forgetting you're a part of Lily too." Severus said, softly.

"You know I hear her screams the night she died when the Dementors are near? It's my only memory of her."

"Your mother was a wonderful person." After a short pause, Severus Snape, greasy git of a Potions Master continued. "While I may not understand about this, _Superman, _I do comprehend your position with your Uncle." Harry's eyes rose in disbelief. "Yes Mr. Potter, abuse can and does often occur in the Wizarding World. My father, Julius Snape expected me to be the perfect Slytherin…at age 5. I was to learn how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory and even, put a stopper in death. Words that terrified me for many years…isn't it any wonder I use it every year? Julius was not a very, kind man. In public he'd present superiority, be charming and polite, but at home he was ruthless. I used to think he was evil personified. Then again, the Dark Lord has that title." Severus mused. He paused in recollection, cleared his throat and continued. "By the time I was seven, I knew every healing charm available and healing potions were my specialty…I'd sit and watch my mother brew potions for me, us. All my failures were hers, and we were punished accordingly. She was a compassionate woman, had a very sarcastic dry humor, and beautiful black hair…I am very much like her, though few ever see it…"

"What was her name Professor?"

"Persephone Pasquale before she married. She died not even a week before I came to Hogwarts. I still bare the scars from that beating. She tried to save me. She was the only one to ever love me unconditionally. I grieved for her for months. She never knew that I loved her, I never told her…after all a Slytherin does not display emotions."

"At least you knew your parents sir, you knew what it felt like to be loved unconditionally by your mum. There's no one left to teach me how to be a Potter…all I know of my mother are her screams. Sometimes I…and now with them dead…and Jasmine…I don't feel…I should but I don't…I'm sorry about your mother Professor."

"Likewise."

The two sat there in silence, watching the Giant Squid in the lake before Severus interrupted.

"You can get to know your mother through your memories as a child with your pensieve." The silence resumed.

"Professor Snape? I was hoping to have a cease fire."

"We were never at war Potter."

"Well Sir, I disagree. We've been at war since we first laid eyes on each other in the Great Hall during my first year."

"Hmmm, you may have a point there Potter…" he said. "A cease fire you day? Very well I will agree to it on one condition…"

With a smile, Harry said, "Name your price Professor."

"On the condition that you tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you all I remember about your mother. We also need to keep up appearances during school. As you very well know I am a Death Eater, a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, and if word got out that I was nice to the enemy so to speak… " he paused "it would be very unpleasant"

"You tell me about yourself and we have a deal. Agreed?" They shook hands.

Harry and Severus were walking back to the castle. "Are you staying here over the summer, sir?"

"No Potter, I do live in a house you know."

The boy looked disappointed for a second, but quickly masked his emotions. "Why?"

"I was just wondering Professor…"

"Come now, I am attempting to be civil here Har..Potter"

"You might as well call me Harry sir." Severus nodded

"You may call me Severus, as long as there are no students around." Harry nodded his response as well.

"You see I, well, I'm staying here training, and I've been practicing my potions and…"

"You?"

"Don't push me. Yes I was…and well I was hoping you'd teach me more, that and other things. And now with our truce, I'd really like to learn about my Mum…"

"I'll stay for a few weeks." Gratitude washed over Harry's face.

"Thank you sir."

The unlikely pair walked to the castle slightly uneasy, each wondering how they were to act now as neither wanted to upset the other. Harry looked at his Professor and smiled. "Sir, would you like to speak with Salazar Slytherin?"

caerte: my incantation for the Trip Jinx. Spanish for You are falling, or you fell

17


	7. Trouble with Wands

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 7: Trouble with Wands

It was decided that Harry was to accompany 'Mad Eye' Moody to retrieve Hermione; Tonks for Luna; and Professor Snape for Neville. 'I really do wonder about Professor Dumbledore sometimes…sending Severus to get Neville.' Harry mused, but reasoned that since he wanted to personally explain why Neville, Hermione and Luna were being asked to train during the summer, a teacher must escort him. 'Maybe this will help Neville get over his fear of Severus too…yeah that's probably what the old man wants anyway.' Harry's thought wandered for a bit until he imagined what each scenario would be like. For Hermione, it would be an honour to learn at Hogwarts during the summer, surely her parents will allow her to some. Luna he did not know much of, but decided that he'd use every card he had, but convincing Mrs. Longbottom to give Neville permission was almost an impossible task. Harry swore to convince her, after all, Neville could have been the Boy-Who-Lived, and it was Neville who fought alongside him. Harry collected the portkey from Dumbledore and seconds later arrived at the Burrow.

When Harry appeared in the living room, Mrs. Weasley's screeches and yells greeted him.

"What did you do to your brother? Change him back. NOW!!!"

"Er…well…we may have put something in the pie…"

"You've ruined the pies!!!"

"Not exactly ruined," George said

"…More like being adventurous." Said Fred

"Exactly, an adventure in every bite…"

"Adventurous? You've turned your brother into a PIG!"

"The way he eats." George sighed exasperatingly

"That's not…change him back immediately!"

"But we…"

"Can't."

"Not yet at any rate."

"What do you mean can't? You two march into that…that laboratory of yours and find something…an antidote for your brother." Suitably chastised the twins gloomily walked past Harry not noticing him and flooed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Harry, I didn't see you there or hear the floo. Came by phoenix or portkey?"

"Portkey" he said holding up the lemon drop.

"How was your day?"

"Oh the usual. I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, ran into Professor Snape, got into an argument…"

"Harry!"

"…and then we made a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yeah we've come to an understanding…no more fighting about things we cannot control."

"Oh good, but you do know he has to still pretend to hate you in public?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose you heard about Ron?" Harry nodded, "Ginny and Jasmine are outside dear."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first Mrs. Weasley."

"What is it dear? Are you hurt? Is everything ok?"

"Er. Professor Dumbledore and others are going to train me this summer at Hogwarts, and I was wondering, hoping actually, that you'll let Ron and Ginny come too…we always end up in the thick of things, but at least we'll be able to defend ourselves should trouble eventually find us." He rushed. Molly remained silent so Harry resumed speaking. "It's not like we're joining the Order or anything…until we graduate because we're not yet qualified Wizards or Witches."

Molly Weasley was at an impasse. On one hand the children would be able to defend themselves, but they were CHILDREN…ALL OF THEM HERS. Harry, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking, said so softly it was almost in a whisper. "War is approaching Mrs. Weasley. If we want to survive, we have to learn to fight. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, me…and now Luna, and Neville are all in danger because of who we are. The Weasley's are well known for opposing Dark Magic…Ron and Ginny were seen fighting at the Department of Mysteries, and I am on Voldemort's (Molly shuddered) hit list…"

Harry's words shook Molly to the core. They were so true, honest, and eloquently spoken, this was no child before her, and her children were children no longer. "Do they know about this?" Harry shook his head. "I'll speak with Arthur when he gets home…if he disagrees they can't go, okay?" Harry nodded, "But knowing Arthur, he'll most likely say yes." Harry smiled.

"Well, now that's over with, I only have to do it three more times?"

"Three?"

"Luna, Hermione and Neville's parents or guardians as the case may be."

Molly switched into mother mode "And how are you going to do that young man? You can't even apparate! I can't believe Albus sometimes."

"It shouldn't take long. I can replicate myself."

"…"

Harry concentrated on making a copy of himself. "See?"

"Harry you're not allowed to use magic outside of school!"

"I'm not…well I am…but it's wandless I guess, so no Ministry detection."

"That's impossible! You cannot possibly…its not…"

"Normal? I know. I just need to think about needing to be in more than one place or for more than one me to do something and then…"

"I am created, and when the task I was created to do is done I disappear." The copy explained.

"Well, that certainly comes in handy." Mrs. Weasley idly commented as she inspected Harry and his clone.

"So no one will be able to tell the difference between the two of you? I can't."

"No." they both answered.

"Fascinating."

"I retain my copy's thoughts and memories when he disappears too."

"The you can send a copy to class and stay in bed if you wanted to…wicked!"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Duh, I _am _you."

"Would somebody explain why there are two Harry's in the living room," Ginny asked, "and why there is a pig eating pie in the kitchen?"

"He's eating the pie!" Mrs. Weasley screeched and ran into the kitchen to chastise her son...the pig.

Harry looked at his copy and said, "Can you explain? I need a shower."

Excited squeals greeted Harry as her entered the kitchen. "Oh Harry! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! You knew we'd have gone no question asked, permission or no, right?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah but I wanted to make sure it was okay. It won't be all fun though." He grimaced, thinking about Severus hauling them out of bed at the crack of dawn. Too bad he wasn't really a vampire; we'd get to sleep in. Ron, still a pig, squeaked at Harry and hit the boy with his snout as if in agreement.

At eight o'clock the next morning Tonks, Professor Snape, and Mad Eye Moody arrived at the Burrow.

"Wotcher Harry. I thought you were going with me?"

"Oh but I am. Come on guys, they're here, time to go." Harry yelled. "Bye Mrs Weasley" and "Yes we'll be careful" was heard by the group in the living room, before Harry's copies came out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley came to greet Mad Eye, Tonks, and Severus and returned to her breakfast in the kitchen. The copies, Alastor and Tonks left Harry and Severus near the fireplace. Harry whispered to his Professor.

"Severus, I have something to show you."

"We don't have all day Harry." He whispered back.

"Please sir, you don't want to miss this."

"Make it quick. I do not fancy spending more time than necessary here or at Longbottom's."

"Ah yes, retreating to the bat cave."

Severus visibly bristled, "What did you say Potter!"

"Batman, caped crusader? Nevermind then. Come on let's just say goodbye to Mrs Weasley and Ginny."

"NO"

"Trust me?"

"Fine. This better be good."

"Oh it is." Severus said as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Severus! Harry! I thought you left already?"

"I wanted to grab a piece of toast before I left, Mrs. Weasley."

"That's alright dear. Would you like something as well Severus?"

"No thank you Molly. Potter! We do not have all day. I do have better things to do than chaperone you to your imbecile friends."

"Bye Gin, Mrs. Weasley." Then Harry walked over to the pig and patted his head. "Later Ron. After Fred and George gives you the antidote we'll play Quidditch or Chess or…or something, ok?" Ron covered his eyes and his pink body turned red. Severus followed Harry out of the kitchen, amusement dancing in his eyes. Before the portkey activated Severus said, "I always knew the Weasley twins were talented, who knew pigs could blush?" Unfortunately (or in Ginny's case rather fortunately), Ginny overheard her Professor's comment. Shocked and amused, the youngest Weasley filed the comment away for later use. After all she mused, 'With Harry's pensieve, we can use it to bribe Ron.' Who knows? It might come in handy, even it was only to have a bit of fun at her brother's expense.

Harry knew the exact moment Hermione's parents grudgingly gave their permission. When his copy disappeared, the entire conversation between Hermione and her parents became part of his memory now. There were anti apparation and anti portkey wards around the Longbottom property, so Harry and Severus had to walk uphill to the main house.

"You aren't going to scare him are you?"

"Contrary to popular belief Harry, I do not turn my students into potion ingredients via glares and subtracting house points. As for Longbottom, he's better suited as a Hufflepuff. He lacks Gryffindor's foolish bravery."

"Ha! That's what you think. You should have seen him duel the Death Eaters Severus. He was the only one who escaped relatively unscathed…he fought at my side, rode a Thestral though he could not see it, managed to break the prophecy so Voldemort" Severus glared, "Voldemort or the Death Eaters could not get it."

"Yes, like you," Severus drawled, "he posses luck that manages to save him at the most opportune times. I wonder if it is a Gryffindor thing. No matter, no one knows what the entire prophesy held…"

"That's what you think Professor."

"You know…? This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion Potter! Occlumency tonight, understood?"

"Yes sir. Maybe it will help with the conflicting memories."

"Conflicting memories?"

"Yeah from my copies."

"Oh." They continued walking silently before Harry interrupted.

"Could you smile at least?"

"Smile Potter? I think Longbottom would be even more terrified of me if I smiled, don't you think? Doesn't seem the type to be Gryffindor…yes, he's a Hufflepuff through and through."

"Think you could be at least kind and courteous Snape?"

"I'll be the epitome of polite."

"You do know that's not very assuring right?"

"You should trust me."

"Sorry Professor, but I trust no one, not completely anyway and I do not know you well enough to do that."

"You do not trust Weasley, Weasley and Granger?"

"I trust them more so than others. They are my best friends, but I don't tell them everything. Suppose I do and then Ron gets insanely jealous like he did when my name came out of that infernal goblet. Hermione and Ginny, I trust them a lot more than I do others."

"What about the Headmaster?"

"Albus? Ha! I'd be crazy to trust him."

"Longbottom?"

"I don't know him that well.

"You've lived with him for five years!"

"Yeah well I don't exactly share a lot of things with people you know. You should understand that."

"I do. You're learning."

"Good. Uh learning what?"

"Not to blindly trust people Potter."

"I…"

"_We're here Potter_."

"Shall you ring the doorbell or I?"

"Door-_bell_?"

"I'm going to definitely teach you some muggle things."

"_Muggle?_"

"Just knock will you?" Two seconds later a house-elf opened the door.

"Good morning sirs, how can Mistral help sirs?"

"Mello Mistral, we're here to see Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Yes sirs, and who is yous being?"

"Mr. Harry Potter and Professor Severus Snape." The house-elf's eyes opened wider than it was before, and said,

"Follow Mistral Master Potter, Master Snape." Mistral ushered them into a sitting room and then disappeared with a small pop.

"You do know that you could use those manners in school Mr. Potter."

Harry did not get a chance to answer, as Mrs. Longbottom hurriedly entered the room, with Neville not far behind. "Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. I did not expect to see you both here today."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, Neville."

"Mrs. Longbottom, _Mr._ Longbottom." Neville gulped.

"Say hello Neville, where are your manners?"

"Hi Harry, Professor." Said Neville timidly.

"What can we do for you today gentlemen?"

"Well, Mrs. Longbottom. Professor Dumbledore and a few Professors are training me and a few friends, and I was wondering if you would allow Neville to come to Hogwarts today for the rest of the Summer…"

"Absolutely NOT! My grandson is in no condition to go off somewhere learning to fight! He lost Frank's wand when he went to the Ministry last month and, just look at him…does he look like someone to go off fighting Death Eaters?"

"Gran!"

"Mrs. Longbottom. Neville was really great that night. Ever since first year he hasn't been too fond of flying, but he got on the Thestral that he couldn't see and followed me to save my Godfather."

"And that we…"

"Neville came out of that fight with a broken wrist…they saw Neville, they can identify him. What's to say they kidnap him when he goes to Diagon Alley? Or Hogsmeade?"

"Gran, _she _was there. Lestrange was there, and I am going to go to Hogwarts with Professor Snape and Harry, and there is NOTHING you can do about it. Lestrange will pay for what she and her family did to Mum and Dad."

"Neville Sauneron Longbottom I forbid…"

"You cannot tell me what to do here Gran…you've been telling me all my life how I don't measure up to Frank. This is MY chance to follow in my father's footsteps. According to you, he was a great Auror, fearless in the fight against You-Know-Who. The man who captured those who were believed to be Death Eaters…your own words Gran. I may never get the chance to become an Auror like my dad, but I will get Lestrange."

Harry said, "If you want him to survive, we have to let him learn to fight. The Death Eaters know Neville is in close connection with me now, and that your family will always defend Dumbledore and what he stands for…we are all in danger because of who we are. I promise to watch his back, just like he did for me, ok?" Mrs. Longbottom sobbed.

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry, so sorry I never meant to…"

"It's ok Gran. I'm going to pack now."

"You look after my grandson now, you hear me? He's all that I have left."

"You have my word Mrs. Longbottom." The woman nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Severus alone once more.

"Ah, there's the Gryffindor."

The three left the Longbottom Manor, and were walking down the hill to the anti-apparition anti-portkey barrier. Neville and Harry walked in front, while the Professor followed.

"Thank you Harry, for standing up for me."

"Anytime Nev, but it was you who did most of the talking."

"Yea, I guess so…can't believe I yelled at my Gran though."

"Would you believe I trashed Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"Wow. I guess this is the time for the unexpected. So, who else will be at Hogwarts?"

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, you and me."

"Oh. Gran gave me money to get a new wand and books for next year. Are we going to Diagon Alley anytime soon?"

"Se…um Professor? Can we go into Diagon Alley? Neville has to get his new wand."

"Potter, I can't just waltz into Diagon Alley with the two of you."

"Oh, yeah I guess so."

"It's ok Harry, we can pick up my wand after we get to Hogwarts."

"Professor? Can I try something?"

Severus looked at Harry sceptically "Do try not to do anything foolish that could possibly get me killed, would you?"

"I want to see if I can send a copy to Professor Dumbledore."

"Copy?" Neville asked, clearly confused.

"Go ahead, Potter…we have to test your limits anyway." So Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on making a copy appear in Dumbledore's office to explain the situation regarding Neville's wand, or lack thereof.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know."

"That was an utter waste of time Potter. Come on, let's keep walking." Unknown to them, a copy did indeed show up in Albus' office.

Approximately half an hour later, Harry, Neville and Severus arrived at the bottom of the hill. There they saw Professor Dumbledore and 'Harry' chatting, lots of candy wrappers surrounding the two.

"Uh Harry, how is it that you are here, but there?"

"Se…uh Professor, it worked, it worked! And I didn't even get us killed."

"So it would seem Potter."

Dumbledore saw the unlikely trio approaching. "Hello Severus, Harry, Neville. I trust you've had a pleasant morning."

"Yes Headmaster, _pleasant._" Sneered Severus

"Harry here explained the situation to me already, and I am here to escort Neville to Diagon Alley."

"Can I go too?" The real Harry asked.

Surprisingly, it was Severus who answered. "No you may not. It's too dangerous."

"But Se..er, sir, I haven't bee…"

"Send your copy then, you aren't going."

"But, oh alright. You're going then. Stay with Neville until he and Professor Dumbledore are ready to leave."

"Sure, I won't let you down." Harry's copy answered.

"Come along then Neville, Harry."

"You're going to explain all of this right?" Neville asked Harry's copy.

"Sure Nev." And then they disappeared after touching the candy wrapper.

"Severus, can we go to Hogwarts then?"

"You're going back to the Burrow brat."

"Brat? I'm not a brat."

"Don't argue with your Professor. _Portus._ Grab hold, it will take you there."

"I'll see you at the school then?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Potter!" Severus sighed. "I promise, now **_go_**!"

After Neville got his wand, he, Harry and Albus were eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The old headmaster treated the youngsters and all were having a good time, though Neville was still a bit ill at ease at spending time eating ice cream with Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly, pops from many people apparating nearby and screams were heard and the ice cream was forgotten as Harry, Neville and Albus rushed to the sounds of distress.

About a dozen Death Eaters and ten Dementors stood in front of Ollivanders. The Death Eaters were shouting 'Where's Potter!' and were torturing people with the Cruciatus Curse. Apparently, someone mentioned seeing the Boy-Who-Lived there, and the Death Eaters came for the kill.

"Come out Potter, you can't hide."

"That Muggle loving fool cannot protect you forever Potter."

"I am not hiding, and Professor Dumbledore is no fool." Sneered Harry as he and Neville stepped from behind the professor.

"Oh look, he's got Longbottom to protect him." Said a voice that Harry recognized as Marcus Flint, former captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. The Dementors charged forward seeing its intended prey, and a silver phoenix and stag shot into the skies and began to corral them…however it was not enough.

Neville frantically searched for a happy memory, but could not find one. He repeated the incantation for the Patronus Charm, _Expecto Patronum, _but nothing happened, not even a silver mist formed. He thought about getting his Hogwarts letter, of earning points for Gryffindor in his first year, of finally knowing the password to the Gryffindor Dorms, but they did not work. Then he remembered not even two hours ago, Harry standing up for him, and Professor Snape making a joke. 'Ah, there's the Gryffindor' the potions master's voice reverberated in his head. With a mighty cry, a hellebore (1) joined the phoenix and Prongs in the sky.

Neville then joined Harry and Dumbledore in the fray. A few witches and wizards in the Alley also joined the fight.

"Harry watch out! _Stupefy_."

"_Genutexere_, (2) thanks Nev." The fight was not a very large one. Dumbledore incapacitated four Death Eaters in one fell swoop; Harry had taken out two, and Neville one. Knowing that their loss was inevitable, the three Death Eaters remaining, Apparated away. Even the Dementors fled the Alley. Prongs galloped to Harry and disappeared.

"Harry, I did it…I made my Patronus." Neville said excitedly still in awe of the Hellebore in front of it.

"That is indeed excellent for your first attempt in a hostile situation Mr. Longbottom." Albus praised much to the boy's embarrassment.

"I…I had a good teacher."

"Sure Nev, good job." Said Harry, whose face was flushed from both the fight and the compliment.

However, all good things must come to an end. While they were standing there chatting, two owls arrived with letters from the Ministry of Magic. Harry groaned and opened his letter, which read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm, the Stupefying Charm, the Shield Charm, the Knee Reversing Hex, the Reductor Curse, and the Disarming Spell at three this afternoon in Diagon Alley. As you have had prior warnings as well as a hearing in front of the Wizengamot and a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, your uses of the above mentioned spells has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are required to attend another disciplinary hearing at the Ministry if magic at 8 am on the third of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Neville had also received a letter from Ms. Hopkirk. He timidly opened the letter and read,

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm, the Stupefying Charm, the Shield Charm, the Full Body Bind, and the Disarming Spell at three this afternoon in Diagon Alley. Your use of the previously mentioned spells has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. You are required to attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry if magic at 9 am on the third of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Gran is going to kill me."

"No she won't…they can't expel us, we were only defending ourselves."

"Ah yes, we should leave the clean up for the Aurors boys, and head to the Burrow."

"I'll see you at the Burrow Nev, Professor. I'm not needed anymore." With a mock salute with the wand Harry disappeared. Miles away at the Burrow, the real Harry groaned, and proceeded to pound his head into the table much to the Potion Master's hidden amusement.

"I guess Harry forgot his letter." Albus said before picking up a rock and turning it into a portkey. Both headmaster and student were whisked away appearing seconds later at the Burrow.

It was almost dinnertime when the group portkeyed into the Great Hall. Harry decided to leave Jasmine at the Burrow during the week with a compromise that she could come to Hogwarts on some weekends. Harry recalled his conversation with Severus…

"_I cannot leave her here. I promised my aunt…"_

"_Potter you'll be training most of the day!_

"…_and completing your summer assignments in the afternoon…" Hermione reminded them_

"_Ms. Granger, _do you mind?_" The girl flushed crimson and calmly walked out of the room._

"_I can't. Don't you understand? She's my responsibility now."_

"_Potter! Would you prefer she grows up not knowing who you are?"_

_Harry bristled, "What??? You can't take her away from me!"_

"_Calm down Harry, breathe in, out, in out. That's it. What I meant was, if you don't take this training seriously, YOU WILL **DIE.** Besides, she'll be safe here."_

"_She'll be safer at Hogwarts."_

"_Do you want her to grow up in a big empty castle with only a house-elf for company? What will you do with her when you start school on September 1st? Molly will take care of her, you know that."_

"_I know." Harry said, barely above a whisper…_

"Harry! Harry!" Ron called (Fred and George returned him to his proper state)

"What? Sorry…"

"Are you okay?"

"I miss her already."

"Come on mate, let's put our things away and head to dinner, you'll feel better after you eat."

"Sure."

The six students shuffled nervously into the Great Hall. There was a large round table in the middle, and the teachers were seated already. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody were chatting about microwaves that Alastor had seen when he visited Hermione's house earlier that day. Ron was a bit surprised. He expected the teachers to have really serious conversations.

"Hello Professors."

"Good evening students." Said Professor McGonagall

"Alastor, you know Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna you met today. This is Neville Longbottom." Said the Headmaster

"Frank and Alice's boy, right?" Alastor said gruffly.

"Yes sir, but don't you remember me from fourth year?"

"I would if I actually taught you. That was an impostor in disguise with the Polyjuice Potion."

"Oh."

Dinner was a quiet affair. The adults and students did not seem to know how to interact with each other during the summer vacation. When dinner was over, and the six were approaching the doors of the Great Hall, 'Mad-Eye' Moody shouted, "I'll see you on the Quidditch pitch at five tomorrow."

Six sleepy students met Moody out on the pitch the next morning. "This will be like Auror training. For those of you who think you have what it takes to become an Auror after school, you'd get an idea of what Aurors actually do. Now I want six laps around the pitch." When no one moved, Moody shouted, "Run!" and they all took off. No one, not even the Quidditch players made it through the six laps without being exhausted beyond belief.

"What's running got to do with duelling?" Ron moaned.

"Build endurance Weasley." Moody said, "Can't have you getting tired in the middle of a duel and die. Now we're going to see how long you can last in a duel." Aurors who were hidden in the shadows watching the students walked out from their hiding place. "Granger with Tonks; Lovegood with Garai; Hatcher with Ms. Weasley; Shacklebolt with Mr. Weasley; Longbottom with Thorpe; Potter, you and me."

The pairs separated, giving the others ample room for the six separate duels. The four out of the six students did not last very long in the duels; Harry and Neville were fighting with all they had. Neville's duel ended with a stinging hex and everyone watched Harry and Mad-eye's duel. The Aurors who did not know Harry (Garai, Thorpe and Hatcher) were impressed with both boys fighting skills.

"Not bad for your first practise Potter." Moody said as they walked to the castle.

"Yeah well, you kinda pissed me off when you hit me with that yellow light. What was that spell anyway?"

"It was a derivation of the Cruciatus Curse, the incantation is _Adferre adflictatio_."

"Figures. I don't like the Cruciatus very much…getting used to it though." Harry said unconsciously rubbing his scar. Moody picked up on the hint, but remained silent about the cause.

"Getting used to it, eh? Then _adflictatio_ shouldn't be that bad."

"That's why it only pissed me off…I had to get even."

"Breaking the bones in my hand was good."

"I've been studying. Skele-grow I think Pomfrey'll give you. Pain from that isn't bad."

"Regrown bones before?"

"Second year."

"You hurting anywhere?"

"I can handle pain Professor."

"Potter, I was never your Professor. You can call me Alastor, Mad-Eye, or Moody."

"Alastor it is then. See you later sir."

"Yeah, later."

Luna stayed in the 5th year Gryffindor Dorms with Ginny, while the others had their regular rooms. Luna was currently the only one sitting in the Common Room when Harry arrived.

"Hi Harry, you were very good today…I…I just wanted to thank you for believing in me."

"It was no problem. How do you like Gryffindor?"

"It's very nice, different from Ravenclaw. More _homey_ I guess."

Harry nodded. "I've got to go, shower. Let everyone know they don't have to wait for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Severus Snape had two weapons sessions; one with Harry, Harry, Weasley and Weasley and the other with Harry, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood. 'It's just as well Harry and I have that truce.' Severus mused as he lay four half staffs that the students were to use.

"Harry! How could you be so…so happy? It's Snape we're going to be with! Been practising cheering charms, eh?"

"No Ron. I'm here to learn how to defend myself. _Professor_ Snape is the best with this. Quit being a baby, will you?"

"If you don't want to do this Ron," Ginny said angrily, "you can quit and go home to mother."

"Squabbling Gryffindors…can't you do anything without arguing? Potter! Where is your clone?"

"Oh, oops." Harry said blushing. Seconds later, his clone appeared.

"Good, which of you is the copy?"

"I am"

"You'll be Potter." Severus turned to the real Harry Potter "And you Mr. I-am-so-great-I-can-clone-myself will be Harry."

"Potter and Ms. Weasley; Harry and Mr. Weasley; you'll stay partnered like that until I say so. Understood? "

Severus Snape was losing his mind. After countless times of saying "Weasley! No not you Weasley, Weasley," and "Potter! Potter! No Harry not like that!" or "Whichever Potter or Weasley you may be…" Severus decided that Albus Dumbledore had one very demented mind. The potion master rubbed his temples in a pathetic attempt to alleviate his headache.

------------------

Duelling with Moody was progressing slowly. The Former Auror created an obstacle course that went from one end of the Quidditch Pitch to the other. No one ever managed to finish the obstacle course because it contained everything from Boggarts to 'Death Eaters' (3). Sometimes even Severus would 'pretend' to be a Death Eater, claiming that "I have permission to hex you mangy Gryffindors and Ravenclaw now!"

Weaponry training with Severus, however, was continuing very nicely. As Harry had three times the amount of training than the others, his ability to handle the weapons was far greater than the others. The six would also have DA-like sessions in the Room of Requirement in the afternoons facing off with wands and half swords. Harry had even taken to leaving a copy with his friends while he spent time in the Dungeons practising Occlumency, duelling, or even chatting. Even though Harry was very busy, he had trouble sleeping. Tonight was no different. It was Friday and everyone was asleep. Harry crawled out of bed and padded to the Dungeons hoping a certain Potions Master was awake.

Severus was preparing to brew a batch of Wolfsbane for Remus, when a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Harry, what are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Again?" Harry nodded, "Headache?"

"Just a bit, but it's from my scar."

"I can't give you anymore Dreamless Sleep."

"I know, but I couldn't listen to snores all night long."

"Is something bothering you?" Severus asked as he laid out the necessary potion ingredients. Harry instantly moved to help.

"No. What are we making?"

"We?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can help. I know I can. Please?"

"Wolfsbane for Lupin."

"Oh. I haven't heard from him sine the night of the attack. I miss Jasmine too."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno."

"You should go and see her. Tomorrow is Saturday, you don't have training."

"We've got Occlumency though."

"We can do it after you get back. No, listen. You haven't been able to concentrate the last couple of times we practised."

"Who's going to take me there? I can't leave Hogwarts, not even to go to Hogsmeade."

"Can't even use the floo by yourself Potter? Slice those thinly."

"Of course I can."

"You can floo to the Burrow from here. I'll leave the grate open for you. Just say Severus Snape, Hogwarts to return."

"I can't. What about Ron and Ginny?"

"Put those in the cauldron, stir counter clockwise seven times with the silver spoon."

"But won't the silver…"

"The silver is not directly used in the potion. It helps to subdue the wolf, but not kill him."

"Oh."

"You are allowed to bring the girl on weekends are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll collect her tomorrow. You spend time with her, leave her with one of the others while you come here for Occlumency and when you are done you can return to doing whatever it is you do with an infant."

"Play Severus, what else?"

"Chop that, brat."

"No problem insufferable old man."

"I'm not old, Albus is old!"

"When's your birthday?"

"November eight. Add those pieces one at a time, and stir. Continue until the potion turns blue. When's yours?"

"Next week, the 31st, blue enough?"

"Yes, let it simmer and follow me." Severus picked up a staff and tossed it to Harry.

"Starting with staffs?"

"Your habit of stating the obvious astounds me Potter."

"But I don't know how to…"

"You're her to learn are you not?" Harry nodded.

"Excellent. I'm going to attack you. Block me any way you can." Severus moved quickly, attacking Harry within a blink of an eye. At first, Harry tried to defend against Severus' attacks like he was taught with the half staffs, but the full staff hindered manoeuvrability. Then all of a sudden, Harry twisted his staff, holding in horizontally; he was able to hold his own with Severus for a few minutes before Severus upped the ante.

When Severus saw Harry becoming comfortable with the staff, he strengthened his attack. Harry however, was weakening again. Severus saw his chance to take Harry out. One quick strike to the back of the teen's knees sent Harry to the floor.

"That wasn't fair!" Harry said, exhausted, and almost too drained to even grasp the hand Severus offered.

"Life isn't fair Harry."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"You mean later today? It's after midnight."

"Yeah, later today, can we?"

"Your cousin?"

"Will never know the difference between the real me and a copy."

"The main reason for…"

"Afraid Snape?"

"Not on your life, Potter."

"Let's use wands, half staffs and full staffs."

"Only if I fight one of you."

"Deal." Harry yawned.

"You should head up to Gryffindor Harry."

"Five more minutes? I feel like someone hexed a dozen bludgers to his me over and over."

"Next time try not to get hit."

"A compliment wouldn't hurt you know Severus. I did better than when we started." Harry said, his voice slurred with sleep.

"A compliment would be nice Harry, but I am not nice."

"Mmm hhmmm. Right not nice." Harry muttered, and then fell fast asleep on Severus' couch.

"You did very well Harry." Severus said as he tucked the boy in for the night.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, as she pulled open her friend's curtain. Slightly panicked, Hermione rushed over to Ron's bed. "Ron? Ron? Oh, wake up!"

"Bloody hell 'Mione, 's too early and on a Saturday…"

"Harry's not in bed!"

"He was there when we went to sleep. What'd you want to wake him up this early for anyway?"

"That's none of your business Ronald Weasley, but for your information, _he asked me to!_"

"Hermione, could you yell just a little louder? I don't think the people in Diagon Alley heard you." Ron groaned.

Neville rubbed his eyes sleepily and muttered. "Hermione, I know you mean well but Harry can't have gone far 'cause it's too dangerous to leave Hogwarts." Neville looked at Harry's bed. "It looks slept in, maybe he went to do what he wanted you to wake him up to do?"

"Huh?" Ron said. "Well, his invisibility cloak is still here, so he's ok."

"Sorry Neville, I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok, I have to write my Gran anyway."

"Alright, I'm going to get ready for breakfast then, see you both down there?"

"Yeah."

As usual, the group met in the Common Room before going to breakfast.

"Is Harry coming?" Luna asked, looking up from the copy of the Quibbler she was reading.

"Harry is not here." Hermione muttered crossly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Did anyone check the map?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ron said, scratching his head.

"Because I clearly have more common sense than you, brother dear."

"Map? What map?" Neville asked. Luna shrugged and followed Ginny into the 6th year dorm.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ron said. "See, he's in the castle, nothing to worry about."

"But why is he in the dungeons?"

"He went for a potion?"

"His scar was hurting."

"Or he went to speak with Professor Snape because he couldn't sleep?" Ginny volunteered.

"Who would want to talk to that Greasy Git?"

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"He's not _that _bad." Neville said, earning a surprised look from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"You mean you _don't_ know?" Ginny asked incredulously

"Know what?"

"What's going on Ginny?"

"Harry and Professor Snape have a truce. Professor Snape tells Harry about his mum, and in exchange Harry teaches the Professor about Muggle comics. He must have fallen asleep or something."

"Why didn't Harry tell us?"

Ginny blushed, "Well I caught him sneaking upstairs last week…he told me then."

"Now that's all settled, let's go eat."

"Is that all you think about Ron?"

I did not know what Neville's Patronus is, so I made it Hellebore, a poisonous plant

Genutexere Knee Reversing Hex

Aurors pretending to be Death Eaters

Reviewer Responses:

Inappropriate Goat: The Prophesy will start to make sense in a couple chapters. No fic not abandoned…

TuxedoMac: Nope sorry, wrong fic. Castle in a few chapters

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: Thanks

Emma-Lizzy-Black: Thanks…I didn't even realize that :) except that's how I always believed that Harry and Sev should come together.

Drake Smythe: Sorry I didn't know I was doing that. This is definitely Harry/Ginny. :: Grins sheepishly:: Harry was only using Hermione to stop Ron from asking Harry too many questions.

SarahtheBardess: Sorry about the 'clunkyness'…as I said, this is my first fic, so I'll try not to be clunky :) I also don't have a beta reader so some 'clunkyness' is to be expected at this point in my writing. Thanks! I always thought that too…funny bits, well placed? Eh, I try. Thanks for reviewing.

Casicani: I wanted Harry and Sev's relationship to be not father and son or lovers, as is commonly seen, but more of friends/mentor. Just to clear that up.


	8. The Birthday Wish

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 8: The Birthday Wish

On July 30th Harry took a muffin to his room, and asked Dobby for a candle. At 11:59pm Harry waited for his birthday to arrive. When his watched beeped at 12:00am Harry whispered, 'Mum, Dad, Sirius, I wish you were alive, I miss you' he blew out the light on the candle, looked in on Jasmine (who was staying in the castle because Molly was on assignment for the Order) and went to sleep.

Merlin, who was watching over Harry sighed, this would be a very difficult wish to grant, but for Harry, he'd do anything. This boy would be the one to save the Wizarding world; he'll just have to make sure they understand. He crossed Realms and called a meeting. The Council of Magic was made up of many sentient magical beings; Centaurs, Goblins, and Elves comprised of the majority of the council previously; only wizards had been appointed over the last thousand years. 'The last meeting called was well over a century,' Merlin mused, 'but everyone must be there for this decision.' The council convened sitting in a semicircular platform, with Merlin standing before them.

"Merlin, you have called for an assembly for all council members. State the reason for your request." Said Lacertian.

Merlin inwardly sighed and recited his request as demanded by tradition. "I Merlin, bound by magic, peace, and honour am here to request that a wish be granted to one Harry James Potter." Eight eyes narrowed slightly. (James, Lily and Sirius were seated in the front of the audience. They were personally escorted there by Merlin)

"We do not interfere with the Living Realm Merlin, you know the rules we live by. We cannot grant any wish that a boy may have." Said a Goblin.

"Harry Potter is the saviour of the Wizarding World. You know it, I know it, and he knows it. How is he to defeat Voldemort if he is mourning the loss of his parents and godfather?"

"Merlin, understand, the rules are there for our protection." Said Alaverdian.

"Protection? If Voldemort defeats Harry in battle, you know the Wizarding World will not survive. Everything we all believe in, including our rules, will be meaningless. He is s child who knows nothing more than death, loss, and pain since his parents' death. He knows not life without suffering, yet we expect him to risk everything, including his own life in the Living Realm. How is he to keep fighting for us? We are not bound by the rules of the Living or Death Realm. We are bound by magic, peace, and honour, words we live by. How can we preserve magic by allowing it to be destroyed? How can we ensure peace when an entire Realm is in peril? How can we claim honour if we let him down?"

"Merlin, we will review your request." Merlin stepped back and a gigantic sphere appeared in the middle of the pace between the Council and the audience, but only the council members and Merlin could see what was within it. Inside, was an image of Harry from the moment of his birth. His life flashed rapidly through his childhood, life at Hogwarts, until the present.

"Your request does seem valid…"

"SEEM VALID?"

"Merlin do not interrupt!"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"As I was saying, your request to grant his wish seems valid, however we cannot allow you to do so for it may endanger Mr. Potter's relationship with Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Jasmine Dursley and the Centaur Firenze."

"You do not know his wish…"

"The boy has many guardians as he will be one of us one day. I know what he saw in the Mirror of Erised Merlin. I as well as his guardians know why they are here." Phaidon said, pointing to James, Lily and Sirius. (Fay-eye-don)

"Phaidon grant him his wish…"

"Godric, control yourself. I know he is your heir, but…"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Sit down Godric!"

"Firenze knows his destiny, he will teach Harry. Severus Snape does not yet know his, but he is unknowingly fulfilling his. Ginevra Weasley has known hers from the first time she heard about the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry himself lives the life we live bound by magic, and honor, but does not know peace. Molly Weasley will always love him like a son, and Jasmine Dursley would be closer to Harry if they were alive." Reasoned Merlin.

During the meeting, James was holding one of Lily's hands and Sirius had the other clasped within his. When his name was spoken, he looked up and opened his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sirius Black was never meant to go to Azkaban and he was not supposed to leave the Living Realm at that time. He was supposed to watch over Harry as he grew up, and love him like his own…"

"We have no responsibility to correct the errs of free will" said Koniger

Lily rubbed Sirius' back as he whispered 'It's all my fault'

"Harry needs his family."

"Jasmine…"

"…is only an infant. He needs _his_ mother's touch, needs to know what his father was really like…he needs Sirius Black because Harry loved his godfather more than anyone he ever loved before."

"Just because a boy wants his parents and godfather to return to the Living Realm should not mean we do it. Many people wished, hoped, prayed, and begged for loved ones who passed in to the Death Realm to return to life, but we did not allow passage for them. "

"With all due respect Duvin, Harry is the one to save the world we protect. We are the Guardians of the Living Realm, yet we let a boy defeat the greatest evil Earth has ever seen. In the past we have given gifts to warriors of the light. Can we not help him? Taleshai, Rudea, Bifurca, you three guard the gates between the two Realms. Let them pass…for the sake of Magic let them pass."

"Merlin, is that all you ask of us?" Brysaber asked.

"Yes"

"Then it is time to make a vote."

"You four cannot. He is your heir, it would be unfair." Phaidon said.

Salazar looked at Godric and Rowena and nodded. Helga smiled at the two and followed Salazar and the other council members into a closed chamber. Merlin and Harry's relatives (including James, Lily Sirius) spoke about Harry while waiting for the Council to come to a decision. After some time Phaidon and the others returned.

"Merlin, you have come to us for permission to grant Harry James Potter his wish for his parents and godfather to return to life."

"We will allow Harry's parents and godfather passage with some recommendations." Taleshai stated.

"James Potter and Sirius Black must not allow their hatred for Severus Snape to interfere with his relationship with Mr. Harry Potter." Said Rudea

"Sirius Black is to remain a convict because it is a consequence of free will that we cannot correct. Sorry Mr. Black." Said Bifurca (Bee-foo-r-Ka)

"Lily Potter should accept Jasmine Dursley as her own daughter though her sister did not do so for Mr. Potter." Said Rudea

"Do try not to get yourselves killed anytime soon because we will not allow you to return…that was especially for you Mr. Black." Said Taleshai

"Have a safe journey and life" Phaidon said

"Thank you." Said Sirius, James and Lily.

"Bound by magic, peace, and honour, so it must be so it will be done. Safe journey you three. Oh and Sirius, would you please transform into 'Padfoot' as soon as you arrive? I hope to see you no sooner than another century. You may leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you Phaidon, Council Members." Merlin said. The meeting ended and the council members either disappeared or stayed to chat with friends.

"Lily, James, Sirius, we should leave. Taleshai, Rudea, and Bifurca are waiting."

"May I say goodbye to my sister?"

"Make it quick your son is waiting." Lily went to the Muggle-Wizard section of the realm and said goodbye to her sister. It was 12:01am when the sister guardians of the entrance into the Living Realm escorted the Potters and Sirius through the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

-----------------------------

"Well fancy being back here again"

"What do you mean Padfoot?"

With a sheepish smile, he said, "This is how I died. The last thing I saw was Harry staring at me…"

"What was he doing in the Ministry?" asked James "How old was he?"

"15."

"15? What was…"

"You'd better change into Padfoot Siri" Lily warned, "You'll time to tell us later."

"Right." Sirius then changed into Padfoot and began to run forward. Realizing that his friends weren't following, he raced back to them barked twice, and ran around the pair.

"You know James, I think he wants us to follow." Lily said with a smile

"Hmm yes I think so too." Getting impatient, Padfoot resumed his human form saying, "Well, now that you've got the hint…care to follow? OR do you want to miss Harry's 16 Birthday."

"Show us the way Paddy."

"Yes ma'am. Roof!"

They exited the Ministry of Magic, and went into a nearby alley.

"Where's Harry? Do you know where he'd be now?"

"Let's go to Grimmauld Place." They all apparated outside the property when Sirius exclaimed, "Damn it I cannot grant you access to it! I'm not the secret keeper."

"Go in and check Paddy, we'll wait here"

"Please Padfoot?" James asked

When Sirius entered Grimmauld place the house was quiet and seemed unoccupied. At closer inspection Sirius realized that Kreacher's dead body lay a few feet away from someone's unconscious body.

OUTSIDE

"What is taking him so bloody long?"

"Calm down James, he'll be out soon."

INSIDE

I wonder who that is. Sirius thought. Smells like Remus and Fire Whiskey Inching closer to the sleeping figure he saw Remus' face. It is him!!!

"Remy? Wake up."

"Go away Sirius…can't you just leave me alone tonight? I don't want to see you die again…I want to be dead too…all alone now…no can't Harry…" Remus mumbled.

"Remus wake up!" he said forcefully.

"Damn it Sirius! Leave me alone! You're dead! Leave me be…GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

"Ok then. If talking will get you no where…" he grabbed Remus' wand and blasted cold water on his body.

"Sirius? Am I dead?"

"Good to see you Rems, but no, you're not dead."

"But how? Damn hallucinating." Glancing at the empty Fire Whiskey bottle he muttered. "Don't ever drink a full bottle of that stuff."

"A sobering charm I think…" Sirius cast the charm on Remus, who seemed genuinely shocked at seeing his dead best friend.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Rems, it me Sirius…"

"You're dead."

He smiled, "Come on Moony, so I was dead…what's the big deal?"

"Sirius?" Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him into a hug.

"Merlin! I can't believe you're alive…what do you mean by _so I was dead?_"

"Funny you should say Merlin…both he and Harry are responsible for our shall I say rebirth???"

"Our?"

"Lily and James." Remus promptly fainted.

"_Eneverate_. Moony get a grip. I'll explain later, ok Lily and James are outside. Is Harry here?"

"No, he's at Hogwarts."

OUTSIDE

"What took you…Remus?"

"James? Lily? Merlin! I didn't believe…I mean"

"Hi yourself Moony h…" James said only to be cut off by his wife

"Harry's not there?"

Both Moony and Padfoot said "Hogwarts."

"Gods we should have gone there first."

"Calm down Lils" was the last thing they said before the foursome Apparated to Hogsmeade. They were walking towards Hogwarts when Remus began the conversation.

"Harry is going to have one hell of a birthday present." He said to no one in particular

"I can't wait to see him. Did he miss me?"

"Sirius. I could kill you now for your stupidity, but Harry would have my head. You do not ever taunt the person you are duelling and you have to PAY ATTENTION!!! And you two," he said, turning to Lily and James, "Your son has grown into an amazing young man."

"Why's Harry at Hogwarts? Student aren't allowed…"

"Well it is the safest place now considering Voldemort has Harry's blood" Sirius said

"What?" the red head asked. After some time passed, Lily asked "What's he like?"

"He's an amazing flyer" Sirius said

"Awesome dueller" Remus stated.

"Trouble maker." Said Sirius, "but Godric told us that…"

"Yeah he financed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." R

"Er…"

"Joke Shop" R

"Won the Tri Wizard Tournament"

"Incidentally how he financed the joke shop."

"Yes that's very nice, but what is he like? Does he have a lot of friends? Is he cocky like James was? What's his favourite colour? Food? Does he have a girlfriend…" she trailed on.

"No to the girl friend now, but he has a crush on young Ginny Weasley, though I don't think he realizes it yet." Said an amused Remus

"Ginny?" Sirius asked, "What's with you Potters and red heads?"

"Arthur and Molly's daughter?" she asked

"Got it in one"

Lily sighed, "My baby has a crush…I've missed so much!"

Sirius decided to change the conversation. "Not that I mind or anything, but what happened to Kreacher?"

Remus blushed and said, "He tried to kill me while I was drunk, so I killed him."

"Well, we're here…" said Lily

"It's been so long" Said James

"Come on let's go."

"Wait, we can't just walk up to the school…"

"We're on the grounds already…"

"Let's use the passage from the cellar in Honeydukes."

"But we're on the…"

"Come on lets go. I want to see my son." Lily said pulling James along. (2)

The four exited the passage by the one eyed witch. Remus closed it, and then they went to Dumbledore's office.

"Er Remus, do you know the password?"

"No. Canary Creams."

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum"

"Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizbees Pumpkin Pasties," said Remus, getting more annoyed after each failed password.

"Liquorice wands" The Gargoyle statue moved granting entrance to the Headmaster's Office.

"Good job James…being dead and all." Said Sirius.

"Remus? What can I…" Dumbledore grabbed his wand and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Professor, Headmaster. It is really us. James, Sirius, and I are alive." Dumbledore paused for a second, thinking one word. Veritaserum

"I'll have to confirm your identity with Veritaserum" seeing that his suggestion was did not receive any angry response he continued, "I'll be just a minute. I need to get a vial from Severus." As Dumbledore flooed to Professor Snape's rooms, James asked, "Snivellus is here? A Professor?"

"James," Lily warned, "you heard what the council members said."

"Sorry Lils."

Sirius coughed "Whipped."

In the Dungeons

"Albus! It is 1 AM. What in Blazes do you _want?_"

"Severus? I am truly sorry to wake you my boy, but I need some Veritaserum immediately."

"Can this wait?"

"No."

"No? It's in my personal potions cabinet…third shelf to your right. Help yourself. Anything else? Or would you rather wait until I am asleep?"

"Now Severus, no need to get grouchy. I'll get the potion." Before Dumbledore left he said, "Oh and Severus?"

"What is it now?" he asked, clearly angry at being disturbed once again.

"I'd like you to come to my office at 9:00 am"

"9 right"

Dumbledore's Office

When Dumbledore returned to his office he heard Lily chastising the men. "Now _children_ you have to play nice. No arguments. I want to see my son immediately. Get it?" His chuckle alerted the office occupants of his presence.

"I have the Veritaserum. Lily, since you are so adamant. Why don't you go first?"

"Finally." She muttered before opening her mouth for the drops of the clear potion that the Headmaster was to put in her mouth.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked

Lily responded in a lifeless voice "Lily Evans-Potter."

"Where were you since Halloween 1981?"

"I was in the Realm of the Dead"

"How are you alive?"

"Merlin said that Harry wished us back. They are responsible for our return."

He gave Lily the antidote, and began to question James next.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked

"James Potter"

"Where were you since Halloween 1981?"

"I was in the Realm of the Dead"

"How are you alive?"

"Harry wished us back. Merlin granted his wish. They are responsible for our return." James was given the antidote, and Dumbledore questioned Sirius next.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked

"Sirius Black"

"Did you walk through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes."

"How are you alive?"

"Harry wished us back. Merlin granted his wish. They are responsible for our return." Sirius was given the antidote, and Dumbledore, satisfied with his answers, gave him the antidote.

"Remus? Just for clarification?"

"Of course"

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked

"Remus Lupin"

"Where did you go for your transformation during the full moon while here at Hogwarts?"

"The Shrieking Shack"

"Good, good. I am sorry I had to do that, but I must take precautions." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was shining brightly when he asked, "I imagine you'd like to see Harry?"

The small group walked to Gryffindor Tower in silent anticipation. They paused at the Fat Lady's Portrait (1) when she greeted the Headmaster.

"Good Morning Headmaster."

"Good Morning Lady Oiven, and how are you today?"

"Oh you know, it's the sa…Sirius Black!!!" the Fat Lady screeched "Headmaster it's Sirius Black!"

"It's ok. He will not harm you." James said

"Harry? How did you? James Potter? Impossible!"

"Very possible madam. I must say my dear lady; you look as beautiful as ever. Is that a new frame?" Remus burst into laughter as James' question

"Yes I can see it is you, James. As for my frame, you'd have to ask Sirius Black about that! Lily Evans? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my!" The Fat Lady said, ready to cry.

"We need to go in now." Said Sirius

"Oh no. Not you Mr. Black!"

James intercepted, and begged "Can Sirius come in this one time? We haven't seen Harry in ages…"

"Fine!" she huffed, "but I want an apology when you return!" They all trooped up the stairs into the boys dormitory where Harry, Ron and Neville slept. Dumbledore cast silencing charms so they would no disturb Neville or Ron.

"Hey who's the kid?" Sirius asked

"Is it…?" Lily asked

"Yes, Jasmine." Several people let out the breaths they were holding.

"Oh my, he's so handsome." Lily said, "and Jasmine is a beautiful baby. Should we wake him?"

"I don't know…" James said

"I'll do it!" Sirius said excitedly. He changed into Padfoot and hopped on the bed careful not to wake the baby. He licked Harry's face.

"Jazzy, quit drooling on me…" Sirius whined, put his paws on Harry's shoulder and barked loudly in Harry's ear.

"What?" Harry jerked awake, wand in hand, aimed between the dog's eyes. "Padfoot?" Sirius changed into his human form. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, not a dream, see?" he pinched Harry

"Ouch! That hurts. Sirius! _It's really you._" Harry pounced on Sirius, hugging him with every bit of strength he possessed. "You're alive! I knew you couldn't be dead. Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again. You scared me so much! I missed you soo much!"

"Same here kiddo, I missed you too." Remus stepped out of the shadows.

"Remus! I haven't seen you in…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't answer your owls either…"

"It's ok, you're here."

Sirius' next words puzzled Harry "Would you step out of the shadows now?" Harry released Remus and was about to ask what he meant when two people appeared in front of him. He gaped at the two in front.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes Harry, it's us." Tears were flowing freely from Lily's eyes and James simply nodded. Dumbledore nodded yes to Harry who promptly gathered Jasmine in his arms, and muttered, "B..b..but you're dead!"

"Hey so was Sirius!" James said, with a smile

"This is a joke right? I bet Fred and George put you up to this…" Harry said, gripping his wand and holding the sleeping baby tighter.

Lily's POV

That is my son. He's so big! Look at him, difficult to wake just like James. Like father like son, well with the exception of that scar…it's so complicated seeing him like this, when he was only a baby before. And Jasmine, such a pretty little girl. He's surely going to be protective of her, poor kid.

James'POV

**Wow. He looks soo much like me. **

"I'll do it!" Sirius said excitedly. He changed into Padfoot and hopped on the bed careful not to wake the baby. He licked Harry's face.

**Look at Padfoot trying to wake him. Guess he's a heavy sleeper like I am. **

"Jazzy, quit drooling on me…" Sirius whined, put his paws on Harry's shoulder and barked loudly in Harry's ear.

"What?" Harry jerked awake, wand in hand, aimed between the dog's eyes. "Padfoot?" Sirius changed into his human form. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, not a dream, see?" he pinched Harry

"Ouch! That hurts. Sirius! _It's really you._" Harry pounced on Sirius, hugging him with every bit of strength he possessed. "You're alive! I knew you couldn't be dead. Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again. You scared me so much! I missed you soo much!"

Merlin! I am not going to get jealous of Harry and Sirius 

"Remus! I haven't seen you in…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't answer your owls either…"

"It's ok, you're here. I'm glad…"

"Would you step out of the shadows now?"

"Mum? Dad?"

Harry's POV

They can't be my parents….Dumbledore said that there is no spell to bring back the dead. A voice in his head said, "But, you knew Sirius was dead, and you've accepted him"

It was Dumbledore who broke the silence, "Harry, they really are your parents. I used Veritaserum to verify their identities."

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said for the second time that night. He carefully put Jasmine on the bed, and ran straight for his parents. They were immediately pulled into a hug. "How?" was the only thing he could ask. James sat on an empty bed, and patted the space next to him. Harry sat down.

"We were visited by Merlin, Harry. He said something about granting your birthday wish because you were special."

Harry blushed. "Er…yeah see I had this muffin, and I asked Dobby for a candle, and I wished that Sirius and my parents were here, and it came true" he said in a wistful voice "…hang on, you _saw _Merlin? "

"You've got your mother's hearing…I would have missed that for sure…" Lily laughed as she tried to smoothen Harry's hair.

"Give it up Mum, it won't budge." Jasmine, who was awake, did not want to be forgotten, and let out an ear splitting cry. Harry immediately ran over to his bed and picked up the crying baby. "There, there pretty girl, no need to cry." And Jasmine stopped crying. "Ha! Just wanted to be the centre of attention huh? Come on I'd like you to meet a few people." Walking over to his parents he said, "Mum, Dad, this is Jasmine, your niece. Jasmine, these are my parents. Remember I showed you their pictures? And this here is Padfoot. You can call him Uncle Paddy. Sirius, this is my cousin Jasmine." Jasmine giggled and grabbed Sirius' hair, yanking hard on it and trying to put it in her mouth.

"I think she like you Siri." Remus said. Harry called for Dobby

"Did Mr. Harry Potter wants Dobby sir?"

"Hi Dobby. I'd like you to meet some people, those he said" pointing to Lily and James, "are my parents, and this" pointing to Sirius, "is my Godfather." After explaining to Dobby that these were indeed Harry's parents, Dobby began to sob against Harry's foot "Harry Potter is such a great wizard! Introducing Dobby to Harry Potter's parents. Wahhh haaa haaaa…"

"It's okay Dobby…er can I please have a bottle of milk for Jasmine?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby is getting the milk for Mistress Jasmine, Mr. Harry Potter Sir." With a flash, the house elf disappeared and reappeared with a bottle in hand.

"Thank you Dobby, you're a good friend." Said Lily, which caused the elf to cry again.

"Mrs. Potter called me friend to the great Harry Potter."

"Yes Dobby, thank you. You really are a good friend." Said Harry. Then, still crying, Dobby hugged him, and disappeared into the kitchens.

"You'll tell me about him sometime?" James asked

"Yeah in the morning." Harry yawned.

"I'll watch Jasmine for you, Harry." Lily said

"Sure mum, no problem." He crawled back into bed, and was tucked in by James and Sirius. "You guys can sleep in here for now…only Neville, Ron and I are here. Mum? I guess you can stay in the girl's dorm not 6th year ones either mind you Hermione is there too many questions…not the 5th year ones…Ginny's there…umm yea I uh don't want Jazzy to disturb her you see…"

Dumbledore laughed, and Remus said, "Yes Harry, you're quite right…" His voice clearly implied that he did not believe Harry at all.

"Right, g'night." Soon the boy's dorm was full again, as the Marauders filled the empty beds. "Night Padfoot, Moony, Prongs…"

07/31/1997 8:45 a.m. Dumbledore's Office

"You're telling me that a Council of Magic demanded that you and Severus resolve your differences?"

"Yes."

"And that he's coming here in fifteen minutes? Awesome! I thought I was going to guilt trip you guys…"

"Harry!"

"What? He's my friend Mum."

"I know."

"You're not going to tell him that you're being forced to apologise and settle your differences are you? Because he won't accept it."

"And how exactly do you know that?" James asked

"I've been getting in touch with my Slytherin side." James and Sirius looked at him, eyes raised. "What? Ask the Sorting Hat, it wanted to put me there."

"So we lie to him? I can't do that."

"Don't be such a _Gryffindor_ Dad. Just tell him that being dead has allowed you to see the error of your ways, and that you are in his debt forever if he accepts your apology. You know make it all about him, and how wrong you were."

"How did you…"

"First thing Severus did was teach me how to lie convincingly…took me two whole days to get over stuttering." Harry said with a grin.

"And you're sure this will work?"

"Better than basically saying 'Severus, the powers that be said I have to apologise to you or else, so I'm apologising.' Or you could try my way…"

"Ten minutes." Sirius said pacing.

"Calm down Padfoot."

"Padfoot? You know about the Marauders?"

"Sure. I've had the map since third year. _Professor _Lupin here saved it from Severus and Filch."

"Professor Moony…I still can't get over that." Sirius said grinning.

"The best professor we've had for defence"

"And that's not saying…what the hell? Potter? Black? Lily? Who the hell are you? Harry move away from them. How gullible can you be? Your parents and godfather are dead. How can you be sure that's the werewolf?"

Severus said, wand at the ready. "Damn it Harry move."

"Severus, it's really us, believe me." Lily said.

"Impostors the lot of you." Albus chose the most opportune moment to walk in.

"Severus, put the wand down. I have verified their identities with the Veritaserum I procured from you last night, remember?"

"Albus you can't be serious. It is impossible…" Severus said.

"Well, I'd say so because there can only be one of me." Said Sirius

"Black, you've been using that since first year. Are you ever…"

"Listen Severus," James said, "I want to apologise for the stupid things that the Marauders and I did to you when we were children."

"It was very irresponsible of us to take our extreme dislike as children to pure hatred as adults." Said Remus.

"We are forever in your debt for looking out for Harry, and would be even more so if you forgive us. Please Sn…Severus." Sirius said.

"Please forgive them Sev, they're idiots, the lot of them, but I love them." Said Lily.

Severus was speechless. He just looked at the three Marauders and the two pairs of hopeful green eyes that were pleading with him to forgive the three men. "I don't know if I can truly absolve our differences, but for their sakes" Severus said, "I'll try." Harry rushed over to Severus and hugged him. For the second time in minutes Severus was speechless as he looked down at the messy black hair resting on his chest.

"You were early, Severus. You still had five minutes."

"Albus wanted to see me and…you can let go now _Potter_."

Harry grinned, "Oh so sorry _Snape_…"

"Gentlemen, Lily, I think we should head down to the Great Hall. Harry, you should get your friends in the Common Room."

"See you later."

"You know, this is the happiest I've seen him." Remus said.

"Yes well when you're drunk all day long, you tend to miss things don't you Lupin?" Severus sneered.

"Not my best time, I assure you."

"Yes well, you weren't the one who saw Harry's disappointment when Hedwig returned with no reply."

"I…"

Lily butted in before the argument escalated into something more heated. "Harry forgave Remus last night, ok Severus? Leave it alone. Let's just have breakfast. It's Harry's birthday."

The Common Room.

"Harry, Happy Birthday!"

"Where've you _been? _We've been waiting for you for over an hour." Said Ron.

"Happy Birthday to you Nev." Harry said.

"You too Harry."

"You never said it was your birthday Neville" said Hermione, "but Happy Birthday anyway."

"Hold on a second Neville, I've got your present upstairs."

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, Nev." Harry rushed upstairs to get it. "Here you go Nev."

Neville carefully opened the present "Wow, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Volume II Edition 2. Thanks Harry."

"I was told that this edition has special features, but…"

"Here, I've got something for you too. It's from Gran and me actually." He handed Harry his present. It was a claw from a Hungarian Horntail on a silver necklace. "There are protection spells on there…I think a shield minor one, and some other things."

"Thanks Nev, I can't wait to try this out on Alastor."

"Yeah, sure Harry."

"Open mine next Harry." Ron said

"Actually can this wait 'til after breakfast? I'm starved."

"Sure Harry, let's go." Said Ginny "Where'd you disappear to? Do you know why there's an extra bed in your room?"

"There's an extra bed?" Ron asked, "I didn't notice"

"I was in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Oh? What for?"

"Sirius?" Ginny asked

"Hi…"

"You idiot! Do you _know_ how your carelessness in the Department of Mysteries affected Harry? All of us? When you fell through the…eek! You you're you can't…dead!" Ginny squeaked.

"Bravo Black outdone by a 5th year." Severus said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Guys, you remember Sirius? Well, those are my parents, James and Lily Potter."

Ginny fainted, Neville looked blank, Ron was gaping, mouth opening and closing, Hermione was muttering to herself and Luna looked as if no one said anything out of the ordinary. She stepped up and shook Lily and James' hands, said "It's a pleasure to meet you," sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

After breakfast, Hermione led Harry to his birthday present.

"Come on Harry. I've got to show you your present."

"What? Where is it?"

"Come on, all of you." Hermione said, exasperatingly

"Hermione, what is it?"

"_Silencio_. There, you can't ask any more questions. Would you ALL please follow me?"

"Ms. Granger, are you always this annoying?" said Severus. Harry swatted at his Professor who was following Hermione nonetheless. The girl in question led the group to an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. There, Hermione had a television and VCR set up. She walked into the classroom, and lowered the lights.

"We are going to watch a movie, Harry, the Lion King. This, for those of you who do not know, is a television and the smaller one is called a VCR. There's popcorn in that large bowl there. Any questions?"

"What is a movie?" Sirius asked, "And why are we watching it?"

Hermione glared at Sirius, and pushed play. Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were impressed that muggles could create something so complex without magic, and both Severus and Harry who were sitting next to each other were captivated by the movie.

--

Scar, "Simba, what you've done?"

"He didn't do anything." Harry whispered

Scar, "Of course you didn't…if it weren't for you he'd still be alive…what would your mother say?"

"It's not my fault." The boy whispered…

--

At the end Harry is walking back to the dorms with Severus. His parents, the marauders, the students are packing away the stuff to return to Hermione's parents. 'This is all confusing. I'm the one with the scar…I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort, and put everything back to right.' "Gee it would be simple if I were a lion."

"Potter! You are _the Lion_…Heir to Gryffindor"

"Can it Snape...you're supposed to call me Harry Severus, remember?"

"You have your parents now Potter. You don't need me anymore."

"But Sev…"

"Professor Snape, Potter. You are not to call me Severus again."

"Please, I need your friendship, I need you."

"Why, so you and your _family_ can prank me?"

"You are the only one who truly understands me…the only one who I willingly share my deepest secrets…"

"I won't tell Potter."

"You are the only adult who has treated me as Harry, just Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Molly and Arthur Weasley do, Arabella Figg, the werewolf, your parents, the mutt, even some of the Aurors: Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt…"

"I trust you."

"You said that you did not know me well enough to trust you. So now what? You trust the Weasley's? Albus? Longbottom? Arabella?"

"Mrs. Weasley, though she means well treats me like a child."

"You are…"

"What child has a maniac trying to kill them since he was one?"

"She's just being a mother Potter, surely you can understand that."

"Yeah, like I know what a mother is supposed to do." Harry sneered.

"Arabella?"

"Mrs. Figg was my babysitter. You though, are a different story. You give everything to me, the good and the bad. You say things like you mean it. If I needed to be told, 'You're pathetic at brewing potions, Potter.' I can always count on you to tell me the truth. Other people would hedge around it, or pat me on the head and say something like 'You're not bad Harry, if you practice a little, you'll get better.' You hardly give praise, but when you do I know that I've done well because you have very high standards. Plus I'll miss speaking with you when I can't sleep or fighting whether it be verbal or not. Besides, you can still tell me what she…about my mum, when she was younger, here at Hogwarts. You can tell me all about Persephone…please Severus?"

"I'm a Death Eater Potter."

"A spy." Harry countered.

"You'll miss me?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I guess I'll miss your presence in my Bat Cave."

Harry laughed, "That's good enough for me Sev."

"Sev?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't like it?"

"No, but I can get used to it."

"Aww you're all heart Sev."

"Come with me."

"Ok."

"You don't want to know why I asked?"

"No, I trust you."

"Very well…Persephone."

"Changed passwords on me Professor?"

"Yes. Sit. Don't move a muscle."

"Got it."

A few minutes later Severus appeared with a package. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"You bought a present for me?"

"Not exactly…open it."

Harry opened the box and gasped. "Severus, wow this is beautiful. I don't know what to say…"

"It was my great grandfather's. He left it to me in his will."

"I can't accept this."

"I have no use for it." Harry took the dagger in his hands and examined it. The handle was ivory with a gold hilt. Along the handle was a golden snake. The blade was six and a half inches long. As Harry was about to run his finger along the blade, Severus cautioned.

"The blade is poisonous. It contains Basilisk venom, though I don't know how potent it is."

"Hey we can just dip it in the Basilisk venom from in the Chamber of Secrets, and it's perfect."

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Do you want to go sometime?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just let me know when."

"The weekend would be best, though with your parents…"

"I can send a copy…"

"Yes I suppose."

"So who'd you like most in the movie?"

"Scar. You're more like Simba, Timon and Pumba are Weasley and Granger, and Rafiki is more like Albus."

Harry giggled "Yeah, a monkey's uncle. You know, you're not all bad Sev."

"You are going to ruin my reputation…"

"Isn't it kinda already?"

"You're the one with the green, eyes, black hair, and scar…you sure the creators of that _movie_ didn't know about you?"

"Hey! I'm not Scar…Severus wait come back here! Severus!"

"Sssssummon Mulccciber."

"Yes my Lord." Wormtail summoned Mulciber using his Dark Mark. He was jealous of the other Death Eaters. It was he who brought the Dark Lord back to his former self, yet all he did was sit around doing nothing while the other Death Eaters went on missions and muggle hunting at night. Mulciber apparated next to Wormtail.

"Yes my Lord, how may I be of service to you today?" asked Mulciber kissing Voldemort's robes.

"You are a chameleon animagussss, are you not, Mulciber?"

"Yes my Lord"

"I want you to sssspy on Ssssnape, find out why he has not located the Potter brat yet, and report back to be as soon as posssssible."

"But Hogwarts is empty my Lord"

"_Crucio_. You will learn your place Mulciber."

"Yes Master."

(1) I named the Fat Lady, Lady Oiven. (_Thank you Forest_) After all you don't expect Dumbledore to say, "Good Morning Fat Lady, and how are you today?"


	9. The First Fight

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 9: The First Fight

Previously…

"Sssssummon Mulccciber."

"Yes my Lord." Wormtail summoned Mulciber using his Dark Mark. He was jealous of the other Death Eaters. It was he who brought the Dark Lord back to his former self, yet all he did was sit around doing nothing while the other Death Eaters went on missions and muggle hunting at night. Mulciber apparated next to Wormtail and went to the Dark Lord.

"Yes my Lord, how may I be of service to you today?" asked Mulciber kissing Voldemort's robes.

"You are a chameleon animagussss, are you not, Mulciber?"

"Yes my Lord"

"I want you to sssspy on Ssssnape, find out why he has not located the Potter brat yet, and report back to me assss sssssoon asssss posssssible."

"But Hogwarts is empty my Lord"

"_Crucio_. You will learn your place Mulciber."

"Yes Master"

----------------------

"I want you to follow Sssseverusss for a week, and then report everything to me. We'll see where your true loyalties reside, Sssseverusss."

"Of course Master."

"Oh and Mulciber, don't tamper with your memories…I'll know, and you'll be sorry."

---------------------

"Ah Harry, my boy, I was hoping to bump into you. Fawkes has brought a present for you." Albus said.

"_Fawkes_, got a present for _me_?"

"Oh yes. It's in my office, but I have to pick up something in the Great Hall if you'll just follow me."

"Sure." Harry blindly followed Albus fingering the golden snake on his dagger, not paying attention to his surroundings. Neville was talking a mile a minute to Remus about the One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Volume II Edition 2 that Harry had gotten him.

"Surprise!!!"

"What?" Harry jerked his head up. The noise startled him so much that he dropped the poisonous blade. Neville bumped straight into Harry. "Wow. You've done this for me? Us?"

"Of course Harry! Neville. You didn't think the movie was your present, did you?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Clever distraction, if I may say so Ms. Granger." Minerva McGonagall said with a smile. "Many Happy Returns of the day Harry, Neville." The group gathered around the cake and sang the birthday song.

"Make a wish Harry."

"I don't have to…it came true already."

"Neville?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, happy that her grandson was with friends for his birthday.

"Ok." The teen closed his eyes and wished that he would find a cure for the Cruciatus Curse to cure his parents, and others. He smiled and opened his eyes knowing that one day he'll have his parents back.

There was music, games, and presents…lots of them. When the party was in full swing, Professor McGonagall called for a pause for the two birthday boys to open their presents.

"You go first Nev." Harry said. Albus handed Neville an envelope. Inside contained instructions and a key.

"I don't understand Professor."

"Just follow what it says on the card Neville."

The teen shrugged "Ok. Follow me I guess." When Neville walked into the area for Professor Sprout's greenhouses he looked at the new empty greenhouse and key and gasped. The entire staff pitched in, and got Neville his own greenhouse on Hogwarts grounds, which he could move to another location after his graduation.

"I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' will be sufficient Neville." Mrs. Longbottom said from behind him and gently pushed him forward.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did this for me."

"It was our pleasure." Minerva said with a kind smile.

"I believe it is your turn Harry." Albus said as the group re-entered the Great Hall. Minerva handed Harry a small box, which he opened with a bit of trepidation and excitement. It was his first present at his first birthday party. Like Neville, Harry gasped when he raised the lid from the box.

Harry's gift from the staff was an enchanted necklace with a pendant that represented all four of Hogwarts' houses. The chain itself was of a plain thick silver, but the pendant was magnificent…Gryffindor's lion was roaring with its front paws in the air. Hufflepuff's badger was riding the proud lion and was also holding Gryffindor's sword. Slytherin's snake wrapped itself around the badgers' hand and extended itself to the tip of the sword. Ravenclaw's eagle sat on the badger's shoulder wings spread as if in flight.

"This is very beautiful. Thank you."

"There are many protective charms on there Harry. We all added something to it."

"You have no idea what this means to me." Harry said almost in a whisper, still in awe of the beautiful pendant. They continued until all the presents were opened…

-------------------------------

Later that day

"Lils, do you know where Harry is?"

"No dear, he said he was spending some time with his classmates and then going to visit with Sev afterwards since he left the party early."

"He always spend time in the dungeons…even Godric said so."

"We haven't been here very long, and you shouldn't whine. Besides they're friends James."

"He's trying to make Harry hate me. I know it…revenge for…"

"James, get a grip. Sev's not doing any of that. Harry told me what they do. Sometimes they sit and talk, practise Occlumency, fight with the staffs, make potions…"

"Yeah sure. His friend Ron said how hopeless Harry was with potions, why'd he want to spend time with that greasy git anyway."

"James Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself. Your son is happy, leave it be."

"He's probably being brainwashed."

"Ugh, you can be so pig headed sometimes James. Just go see what's going on then…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Then James walked out of the room and down to the dungeons to find out exactly what Severus Snape was doing to his son.

-------------------

When Harry was near the dungeons he heard someone yelling. The closer he got he heard Severus' comments.

"I do _not_ have to answer to you. Get out of _my sight_"

"I want to know why you spend so much time with my son. Who knows what you're doing you could be sexu…"

"Just shut up Dad. You're nothing but a bullying git. I don't care if you're my father or not, but I will not stand for this idiocy. What you and the Marauders did was Unforgivable, and now you stand here and insult my friend, the man who has saved my life more times than I could count…"

"Harry, you don't need to defend me."

"Yes I do Severus. Don't you understand? You are my friend and I will defend you as long as there is life left in my body."

"Harry he's poisoning your mind against…"

"I don't want to hear it Dad. Now, if you will excuse us, Severus and I are too busy to stand here and listen to this…this…malarkey. Try this stunt again, and I will take you down, father or not."

"Harry…"

"Look, you're the adult here, _do try_ to act like it…I'm not a bloody peace maker. You will apologise, you will mean it…_and_ you will not get help from anyone…"

"Harry…"

"Come on Severus, I do believe we have a lesson."

"I do believe your vocabulary is improving Harry."

"Thank you Sev. I guess you're rubbing off on me more ways than one."

-------

"Really Sev, I just don't see the point in learning all this…this…"

"Harry" Severus warned

"I just don't think that _Voldemort_ is going to say, 'Potter wands are so out of fashion these days, how about we duel with some staffs? No? We could try swords. You can even use that stupid Gryffindorks' if it will make you happy, not that it will help you because Salazar Slytherin, my ancestor was the greatest wizard of all time' and then he'll do the evil laugh thing."

"Such a perfect waste of any ability to process information in that not so surprisingly empty skull of yours Potter. For your information, if you are disarmed, you'd have a better chance at…"

"…defending myself against Voldemort and his lackeys because they'd use any thing they can to get an advantage and they're not likely to expect us to resort to muggle techniques."

"You do listen then."

"Of course Sev."

"So you just like to annoy me with your asinine questions?"

"But _of course _Sev." Harry said sweetly.

---------------

After Harry and Severus left, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. "Now, now James. Harry's right. He's not a baby anymore, and you _are_ the adult…and I hope you know that Severus is not doing anything of that nature with Harry."

"Albus, how do I make this right?"

"Have you heard about how a boy trashed my office?"

"What does that…"

"Come along James, it's best not to ask questions until the end."

-------------

-------------

After dinner Harry spent some time with his mother. He was too angry with James to even sit near him during dinner and James was hurt, so he made himself scarce as soon as dinner was over.

"Don't be so mad Harry. He's just jealous. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He sure sounded like he did."

"Go on, visit with Sev."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about James, he'll come around. If I know Sev, he'll try to push you away."

"He tried that already."

"Yes, but now that James confronted him, he'll try even harder. The longer you wait the worse it's going to get. I'll stay with Jasmine, and you visit with Sev."

"Thanks Mum. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

--

"Severus? Are you here?"

"I'm in the lab. Give me a few minutes."

"Sure." Harry sat down on his chair, and cleared his mind.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Duel…staffs and wands…just like we'd planned to do, remember?"

"Harry, your father,"

"…is an idiot, I know."

"…is right, we're spending way too much time with me."

"I'm not going to abandon you because my parents are alive now Severus. I meant what I said. I trust you…you've taught me how to defend myself, and you've saved my life, redirected my anger into something positive. You're like the big brother I never had."

"I, you well, thank you Harry."

"It's no problem. You know, I think my mum is sort of cool."

"I'm sure she appreciates that." Severus laughed.

"She's just like you said she was…but it's weird suddenly having a family. I've been alone for so long…"

"They do love you, and you're like the little brother I never had too."

"Oh I don't doubt that…it's just, well Dad doesn't seem to realize that I'm not like him…you know, I'm not supposed to want anything to do with a Snape, I should pull pranks, and be cocky, and now that he and Sirius has to settle the dispute amongst yourselves, I think he's lost. Maybe he thinks he's lost me after losing so much…really? A brother? Oh Sev, I knew you loved me!"

"Oh shush. You shouldn't worry about that. Just be 16." Severus ignored the latter part of Harry's comment. Harry seemed to pick up on it, but decided to leave it for a later date.

"That sounds so easy, but impossible."

"Let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Life, love, happiness…things we're desperately trying to save, and your birthday."

"Sure."

"Ok wait here a second." Not waiting for an answer, Severus went to a cabinet and returned with a bottle. He conjured two glasses, filled them and handed one to Harry.

"Cheers."

Harry took a tentative sip and then gagged. "What is this?"

"Fire whiskey"

"You're giving me alcohol? I have training with Moody I can't…"

"Relax Harry, I have a hangover potion ready…think we could drink the whole bottle?"

"But _why_?"

"Isn't that what teenagers do? Get drunk with their friends and hope their parents never find out?"

"You're absolutely right Sev, cheers." After Harry knocked back the shot of fire whiskey he gagged at the taste. "Yuck. That tastes worst than your potions Sev."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way. It was a joke…"

"I can tell a joke."

Harry and Severus did indeed drink the entire bottle of fire whiskey. With their guard down they spoke about everything, (though most of their conversations were utter nonsense) and eventually passed out on the couch.

----------------

James Potter knocked on his _former_ enemy's door, but only because he needed to collect Harry for his duelling session with Alastor.

A groggy Severus Snape opened one eye and silently cursed whoever was knocking at his door at this ungodly hour of the morning. "I'm coming, I'm coming. What can I…Potter, why are you here, _now_ of all times?"

"I've come to get my son Severus. You know, 16 yr old, looks like me, but he's got his mother's eyes and temper?"

"Over there on the couch." James walked in and marvelled at the room.

"Let me guess, you expected Slytherin colours, chains, bats, no light, etc.?"

"Well, er, yea." James sheepishly grinned.

"So sorry to disappoint you. Go wake Harry, and wait for the potion. He's not fit for duelling at this moment."

James saw the two glasses and the empty bottle of fire whiskey. "You got drunk last night? With Harry?"

"The boy does not hold his liquor very well."

"He's only 16."

"Potter don't get all parental on me. When was the first time you had fire whiskey?"

"I was 15…"

"Right so quit complaining. He was being a teenager for once…"

"Twice. He's got the rebellion thing going for him…yelling at his parents and all that."

"Could you two keep it down? I've got a banging headache…"

"Good morning Harry, you have duelling with Moody in half an hour."

"I'm not going…sending a copy."

"Harry, you're talking nonsense, I think you're still drunk."

"I'm not drunk Dad." Harry sat up, closed his eyes and concentrated on his copy…

"He's right, I'm not drunk nor do I have a hangover. Go back to sleep Harry, Moody won't know I'm a copy. Besides, I don't think he ever expects the real you to show up, teenage irresponsibility and all that."

"Er, Harry? What's going on?"

"He can clone himself Potter, what else does it look like?" Severus said, returning from the lab with two vials. "Here Harry, drink this, you'll feel better."

"Is this the hangover potion you mentioned?"

"No, it's poison." Severus smirked.

"Thanks." Harry downed the blue potion in one gulp. "Urgh, that was awful Sev, I'd like to drink one of your potions one day and say 'that didn't taste so bad' you know."

"Ungrateful brat."

"Yeah right. Breakfast then?"

"Sure. You're staying Potter?"

"Um, ok, if you're sure…"

"Come on Dad, he said it was ok…You want to eat something Har?" (Har is Harry's copy to avoid confusion.)

"Just some toast…you know I can't duel first thing in the morning on a full stomach."

"I'll get Dobby." Severus, and Har said "NO!" at the same time…

"I'll tell him to give us what the others are getting, don't worry."

"Listen Severus, I want to apologise…"

"You don't have to because your son forced you to."

"No, I really want to. I let my childishness blind me. I thought you were trying to take Harry away from me. You two were spending so much time together, and I was jealous of you."

"_You _Potter jealous of _me_?"

"Yes. I thought he'd be, well, like me, just one of the guys, but then he's always hanging out in the dungeons, and I got jealous. I'm sorry about what we did during fifth year too, all throughout school as well…"

"You made my life a misery Potter."

"I know, I just wish I could take it all back, but I mean, could we start over?"

"I'd like that Potter."

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

"Severus Snape pleased to meet you."

"You know guys that was very sweet." Harry said smiling.

"I am not sweet!"

"Sure you're not. Can we eat now? I, unlike some people have to duel in a few minutes." After Har left, Severus reminded Harry about August 3rd.

"The day after tomorrow is the trial Harry."

"Merlin! I forgot all about that." Harry moaned.

"Trial? What trial? Are you in some kind of trouble? What's wrong Harry? Tell me…"

"Calm down Dad…it's nothing really. I just have another disciplinary hearing. Hopefully the entire Wizengamot _won't_ be there…I don't think Neville could handle that."

"What do you mean again?"

"Dementors attacked my cousin Dudley and me, I used the Patronus Charm to ward them off then wham, and I'm in front of the Wizengamot."

"Wow."

"Yeah well I didn't get in trouble for duelling Voldemort in my Aunt's front yard. Fudge tried to have me arrested, but I had to threaten him."

"You threatened the minister?" Severus asked.

"Sure, I basically told him go to hell and then implied that I would get him kicked out of office."

"You would have made a great Slytherin, Harry." James said with a slight smile. "So what did you and Neville do this time?"

"Nothing much, we just had to deal with some Death Eaters and Dementors."

"You won't get in trouble Harry." James said, "You're allowed to use magic to defend yourself."

"I know. Thanks for breakfast gentlemen, but I need a shower if I have to get to weaponry on time. My professor is not a very nice man…"

"Potter!"

"Should I conjure a new copy or leave the current one?"

"Leave him…we should test their limits."

"Got it. See you later Sev, bye Dad."

-----------------

Weaponry

"Today, you'll be taking notes." Severus said, "I'm going to go over some essential things you need for sword fighting. Epsi?"

"Yes Professor Snape? What can Epsi do for you sir?"

"Epsi, I need you to get parchment, quills, and ink for six students."

"Epsi will get it right away sir!" Seconds later Epsi returned. "Will Professor Snape be needing anything else from Epsi?"

"No thank you, Epsi." The elf nodded and disappeared.

Ignoring Hermione's glare, Severus handed the girl the parchment, ink and quills to pass out.

"Now there are a few rules you need to know.

Never fight whilst intoxicated, drugged or in a bad mood!!

Go at the speed your partner and yourself are comfortable with.

Never strike in anger!! For now if you're angry you'll have to take a calming potion.

If you are injured in any way, stop immediately and assess the damage…I will not have Poppy take your mishaps out on me when I end up in the infirmary. (a few giggles escaped strained expressionless faces)

If your opponent accidentally hits you _do not_ take it personally and _never_ try to get revenge! You could injure yourself as well as your opponent."

Their morning continued at this pace as Severus lectured about everything they would need to know about swords.

---------------

T h e t r i a l

"I wish we could come with you Harry, Neville." Ginny said,

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore, and my parents will be there, and we're meeting Mrs. Longbottom at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I hope Gran doesn't kill me…or get expelled…or…"

"Calm down Neville, they can't do anything to you because you were defending yourself. Besides Professor Dumbledore and many Aurors are your witnesses." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, you'll be fine. Your Gran should be proud you took out some Death Eater scum." Ron said proudly.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen…that's enough talk about the trial." Lily Potter said smiling, "You four have an appointment with the esteemed Mr. Moody, and you two gentlemen, are to come with me. We're having breakfast in the Great Hall before we leave."

"Ok mum, we'll be right down." Said Harry

"Oh Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur will be by later today so will some of your brothers I think they were Fred and George?"

The siblings nodded and Ginny said, "Yeah I think we're related to those two…you have to wonder sometimes." Lily laughed.

"Well, at least you get along with your siblings. My sister was an absolute terror at times…she's much better now though. Grab your cloaks okay? And make sure you're down there. Arthur said to remind you of last time."

Harry and Neville received a round of hugs.

-----------------------

The Great Hall

"Neville, you have to eat something." James said. "You too Harry, you've only had a bite of toast."

"I can't eat anymore." Harry grumbled, and Neville nodded, his plate still untouched.

Severus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't be nervous you have the Minister in your pockets."

Harry giggled and said, "You've got to be kidding, Sev."

"It's not polite to whisper at the table you two." Lily said, glad that some of the tension in her son's shoulders disappeared.

"Sorry Mum." Severus glared at Lily, or rather, put lots of effort into the glare, failing miserably.

"Harry, Neville, it's time to go."

"The sock is the portkey." Albus said, "All those who are going should grab hold in twenty seconds and counting." Harry grabbed the end of the sock, Lily, James and Neville touched a finger to it, and Albus touched the other end. At the end of the twenty seconds, the small group was in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Neville!" A woman called.

"Hi Gran." He responded despondently.

"James, Lily, Albus, Harry." Mrs. Longbottom greeted.

"Are you ready for the entire world to know that you're alive?"

"No." Lily answered. "I'll be Mother-of-the-Boy-Who-Lived-returned-from-the-dead."

James put a hand around Harry's shoulder. The boy looked up at his Dad and smiled. He thought, 'so this is what belonging to a family is like.'

"Are we flooing there Albus?" Mrs. Longbottom asked

"We're taking another portkey." The group arrived in an alley a few blocks down from the Ministry of Magic.

"Are you sure it's safe to walk down there Albus?" Mrs. Longbottom asked looking at Harry and Neville.

"The Ministry of Magic is not too far from here. We can walk. It's early enough." Albus answered.

While they were walking, James asked. "So what spells did you use?"

"Six of them in order, according to Mafalda Hopkirk the Patronus Charm, the Stupefying Charm, the Shield Charm, the Knee Reversing Hex, the Reductor Curse, and the Disarming Spell."

"Nothing damaging."

"No."

"How about you Neville?"

"Same first three as Harry, the Patronus, Stupefying, and Shield Charm, the Full Body Bind, and the Disarming Spell."

"You two used a lot of the same spells, who was your teacher?" James asked.

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as Harry blushed.

"It was Harry, sir."

"Harry who? _My_ Harry? _You_?" Lily asked.

"Er, yes. Um, so nice day today."

"Nice try Harry. So this is what come of the Council members were talking about."

"Ugh, even the dead talks about the Boy-Who-Lived. Can't I _ever_ get a break?"

"That Harry, depends on the situation. I'd say you got a break when your family returned. Don't you agree?" Albus asked.

"Oh alright."

They all went to the telephone-box outside, and Harry dialled 6-2-4-4-6, a feeling of déjà vu, stupidity, loss and despair washing over him. Neville gently squeezed Harry's shoulder and the Boy-Who-Lived answered the female voice that said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom here for a disciplinary hearing; Albus Dumbledore witness, James Potter, Lily Potter and…"

"Agnes Longbottom, dear"

"…Agnes Longbottom here for moral support."

The Ministry badges were issued, and a voice continued, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The telephone box shuddered as it moved, continuing downwards until its stop. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

When the door opened, Harry looked for the fountain that saved his life a few months ago. Seeing it to his left, he ran over and tossed a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts in. The statue was not yet repaired…Harry doubted it would ever be. It would serve as a reminder that the Wizarding world is not as safe as it was perceived to be.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"This statue saved my life." Wands checked, he answered vaguely and followed Albus to the courtroom.

"Courtroom Seven Harry." Albus said.

"Well at least it's not ten." Lily and James seated themselves in the audience while Harry and Albus sat in the accused section. As before, the entire Wizengamot was called and Minister Fudge and MLE's Amelia Bones seated themselves.

"You two, there are no people allowed in this hearing." Minister Fudge bellowed.

"Sir, Mrs. Bones, these are my parents…they've been alive for a few days…may they stay?"

"Preposterous! You cannot be Lily and James Potter!" The Wizengamot agreed.

"Cornelius, Amelia, I myself have tested them with Veritaserum. They were allowed to cross Realms with the help of the Council of Magic."

"Albus, you cannot be serious."

"Test us yourselves then, after my son's trial." James said.

"Mr. Potter, or whoever you are, please have a seat and refrain from speaking. We will test you with Veritaserum to confirm your identities. Even if you are who you say you are, you will NOT be allowed to remain in this courtroom." The Wizengamot members nodded. "Rick, please administer the Veritaserum to the people who claim to be the Potters. The questioning for the couple took only ten minutes."

Of course, Amelia, trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix, knew about the Potters beforehand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. and Mrs. Potter, however, witnesses are not allowed in a Disciplinary hearing. You will see your son shortly. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Madame Bones, we have one request."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"We'd like our return to be withheld from the public for a short period of time."

"Why should we hide such great information as this?" Fudge asked, "You've come from the beyond! No one has ever managed to do that. It's a mir…"

"No Fudge, it's called magic."

"Your reason for this request?"

"Madame Bones, we would like to find a safe place to live and…"

"Of course! You're worried about Sirius Black! Well the Ministry…"

"Why would we be Minister?" Lily asked, green eyes flashing with anger. The Wizengamot began to mutter amongst themselves.

"He betrayed you to You-Know-Who! He was your Secret Keeper!" Fudge spluttered.

"So sorry to disabuse you of this notion Minister, but Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. YOU sent an INNOCENT man to AZKABAN for 12 YEARS!"

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, Madame Bones?"

"Could you please explain that?"

"It is very simple Madame, Peter betrayed us, and he is still alive."

"Preposterous!"

"It was Black who…"

"MINISTER FUDGE! If you cannot control yourself I will have to ask you to leave this courtroom. Is that understood!"

"I apologise to you and the Wizengamot for my outburst, Madame Bones."

"Thank you. Please continue."

"Peter is an illegal animagus, a rat…fitting form indeed."

"How do you…"

"Know? I've learned many things from being dead, but I knew about Peter because I was his friend."

"You can't…I mean…" said Fudge

"If you would begin Madame Bones? I'd like to get Harry and Neville out of here soon."

"Yes of course."

"Wait, just one more thing."

"Yes Minister?" Lily asked

"Just because you think, I mean, because Black didn't betray you, he is still guilty for murdering those muggles and Mr. Pettigrew. If he should contact you, you must notify the Ministry immediately."

"Why would Sirius murder anyone?"

"For revenge. When he realised what Mr. Pettigrew did, Black went after him to murder him. The muggles must have gotten in the way."

"Be that as it may Minister. This is not the trial Sirius should have been granted before you put him in Azkaban. Thank you for your time Madame Bones, Members of the Wizengamot."

"Minister."

When Lily and James Potter left Amelia nodded to Fudge. "Minister Fudge, would you please begin Mr. Potter's Disciplinary hearing?"

"Of course. Disciplinary hearing of the third of August into repeated offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, resident at – er – where are you living now, Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter is in an undisclosed location for his protection of course Cornelius, since his last residence was attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

"Of course Albus. Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge…"

"I will not have her interrogate me!" Harry growled.

"Mr. Potter, please control yourself." Amelia Bones said.

"Ms. Umbridge is responsible for this." Harry said, pulling up the sleeves on his robes to reveal the scar that said 'I will not tell lies.' Everyone in the courtroom gasped. "_Ms. Umbridge_, during her stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used a blood quill on me and several other students during detention."

"Why did you _not_ report this, Mr. Potter?"

"She effectively got rid of professor Dumbledore. How long do you think the teacher I reported this to would have remained in the school? She'd just pass one of her Ministry Approved Educational Decrees!" Harry glared at Fudge. "It's bad enough she used this, but she also attempted to cast the…"

"Lies! All lies! You hear me? This child is a pathological liar Amelia, Cornelius. You believe me, don't you?" Umbridge cried.

"Ms. Umbridge tried to cast the, what, Mr. Potter?"

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"He's lying! I would never hurt child!"

"Do you have any witnesses?"

"Ms. Hermione Granger saved me from it, by lying to Ms. Umbridge."

"See? He admits to lying."

"Dolores, I am afraid I cannot let you interrogate Mr. Potter. Rick, would you please get the Aurors to escort Ms. Umbridge to the Ministry holding cells?"

"This is an outrage! My Undersecretary would never…"

"Minister Fudge, please refrain from speaking. We will wait until the Aurors arrive before the Disciplinary Hearing begins. Mr. Potter, charges against Ms. Umbridge will be filed. If you know of students who were forced to use the Blood Quill, please tell them to contact the Ministry."

"Yes ma'am."

The Aurors finally arrived.

"No! I'm innocent, I'm…"

"_Silencio._" Dolores' screams were silent, and she was taken away by the Aurors.

"Please Continue Minister."

"Court scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Witness for the defendant."

"The charges are as follows: That Mr Potter used the Patronus Charm, the Stupefying Charm, the Shield Charm, the Knee Reversing Hex, the Reductor Curse, and the Disarming Spell after prior warning and disciplinary hearing for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. You are Harry James Potter, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You used these spells on the thirteenth of July, did you not?"

"Yes."

"You have received prior warning from the Ministry for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, have you not?"

"Yes Minister Fudge."

"Y…"

"However, I used magic to defend Neville Longbottom, the people who were in Diagon Alley, and me from an attack against Death Eaters and Dementors."

"I…" Cornelius sputtered,

"Professor Dumbledore was there with Neville and me because we were there to purchase a new wand for Neville."

Fudge remained quiet.

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madame Bones.

It was a unanimous vote. All hands were raised.

"All charges against Mr. Harry Potter are dropped."

"Thank you very much Madame Bones, Members of the Wizengamot," Harry said warmly, "Minister Fudge." The latter was mentioned with a cold voice.

"You're very welcome Harry. Would you please send Neville Longbottom in Percy?"

"My pleasure Madame Bones."

Neville walked with his shoulders and head slightly sagging. When he saw Harry grin at him, Neville squared his shoulders and held his head high. "Mr. Longbottom. This is your first offence for violating Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. However, because you were defending the people of Diagon Alley from Death Eaters and Dementors with Mr. Potter and Albus Dumbledore all charges are cleared. Have a nice day gentlemen."

"Same to you, thanks." Neville said. Both boys left the courtroom with a smile on his face.

"Harry! Neville! What happened?" James asked.

"We were cleared of all charges Mr. Potter."

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you both."

"Thanks mum."

Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "Harry, if you're ready, I'd like to have you file charges against Dolores Umbridge now. Amelia is waiting."

"Why are you…"

"Can I explain later? I want to get out here as soon as possible."

"You can come in Agnes, Lily, James, and Neville." Albus said.

---------------------

"Harry James Potter! I am appalled you did not tell a teacher what was going on!" Lily said as soon as they were out of the telephone box.

"Gee Mum, do you _think_ you could say my name any louder?"

"No need to be rude to your mother, son."

"Sorry, but I tend to get paranoid when I'm in public bec..."

"Harry Potter! Look over there it's Harry Potter!"

"_Great_...Thanks Mum."

"Here we go Harry. Neville, Agnes, touch the tin can." Albus said. "We leave in five-four-three-two-one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 9 and 1/2: OWLS, NEWTS and Severus.

"Harry! Ron! The OWL results are here!" Hermione shouted.

"No 'Mione, s'too'rly lemmeshleep"

"Harry! Wake up!"

"N'yet"

"Ron?"

"5 more minutes mum."

"Two, or else I'm getting Sirius to wake you both!"

"mmmup." Hermione then dragged a drowsy Harry and Ron downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"M'ninMum"

"Good morning Ron."

"'Morning Mrs. Potter."

"Come on love, wake up. Your OWL results are here. I'll get James and Sirius ok? Cheer up, I'll still be proud of you no matter what marks you get."

"Ok. Get Sev too?" Harry said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sure thing."

"Oh I can't wait! What do you think you got? I hope I did well...you know about the Astronomy exam..."

"Hermione, calm down a second alright? Harry, I'm sure you did fine..." Ginny said soothingly

"Huh? Did fine? What'd I do?"

"OWL results are here Harry."

"What!?!? Oh no. I hope I didn't get all T's."

"Like I said a few minutes ago Harry..."

"Hi love, awake yet?"

"Can't I go back to bed?" Harry whined.

"Just open it Potter." Severus said

"How about you four open them at the same time?" James suggested. "That's what we did." (Meaning the Marauders of course)

"Ok. On the count of three. One, two, three." The four students gasped.

"Well? Harry? Ron? Hermione? Neville?"

"I...I um...I" Harry said. Ron gaped at his results and Neville pinched himself. Hermione sighed in relief and said,

"I got all Os."

"Harry?" Severus said. The teen handed his results over.

"Harry! This is amazing!"

"Let me see, let me see!" Sirius said

"I want to see too." James muttered trying to look over his friend's shoulder.

"Can I tell them?"

Harry nodded.

"Dear Mr. Potter..."

"Skip to the scores Sev." Lily said

"Very well."

Transfiguration……………………………………………………………O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts……………………………….….O  
Herbology……………………………………………………………….…..E  
Charms…………………………………………………………………………O  
Potions………………………………………………………………………….O  
Astronomy …………………………………………………………………..A  
Divination……………………………………………………………………..A  
History of Magic……………………………………………………………A

Care of Magical Creatures…………………………………………….O

"Oh Harry that was excellent! I told you, you did fine! You next Ron."

Transfiguration……………………………………………………………E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts……………………………….…O  
Herbology……………………………………………………………….….A  
Charms……………………………………………………………………….E  
Potions…………………………………………………………………………E  
Astronomy ………………………………………………………………….A  
Divination…………………………………………………………………….A  
History of Magic……………………………………………………………A

Care of Magical Creatures……………………………………………O

"Bloody Hell I passed!"

"Neville dear, would you like me to read yours?" Lily asked. He nodded

"Transfiguration……………………………………………………………E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts……………………………….….O  
Herbology……………………………………………………………….…..O  
Charms…………………………………………………………………………E  
Potions………………………………………………………………………….E  
Astronomy …………………………………………………………………..E  
Divination……………………………………………………………………..A  
History of Magic……………………………………………………………A

Care of Magical Creatures……………………………………………O"

"Excellent as well…Well done! We should celebrate!"

"I got an E in _Potions?_"

"It amazes me as well Longbottom."

"You all did a very well on your OWLs." Ginny said, "I only hope that I do half as well.

"Yes well, let's celebrate. Come on, breakfast! We have to go to Hogsmeade then…"

"Are you daft Black? No one is supposed to know you're here."

"They don't have…oh right. Escaped convict…"

-----------------------

At breakfast

"Ah good morning ladies and gentlemen. I see you've got your OWL results this morning. They're a bit late this year because of the Astronomy exam, but I am sure you all did well." Albus said, pretending he didn't know their scores.

"Yeah, did well." Harry said in a daze.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger, all Os. You too Mr. Longbottom, and E in potions…Mr. Weasley, I do hope to see you in NEWT Transfiguration. Mr. Potter, the highest score for Defence in 70 years, congratulations." Minerva McGonagall said.

"Harry, I told you Fawkes brought a present for you on your birthday?"

"I thought that was a joke professor!"

"No Harry, he really did."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'll have to wait until after breakfast to find out?" Albus smiled and sipped his tea.

"All things come in good time my boy."

Meanwhile the rest of the group was talking.

"They all did very well." Remus said with a smile.

"Since you think you're so smart with your OWL scores, we're goin' to be havin' an all out duel. Teachers against students." Moody said gruffly. There were groans across the table.

"Alastor! I have potions to brew…"

"Severus." Albus said. "I've set it up for the Quidditch Pitch."

"No Professor. Let's use the Room of Requirement. We could have enough space there, twice the pitch even."

"Harry, I think…"

"No listen. The room can turn into anything we want. We could make it a mini Hogsmeade, or the Forbidden Forest…"

"…minus the Acromantulas…"

"Ron!"

"Your idea does have merit..." Severus said, "for once."

"Har har! Room of Requirement, yes?"

"We duel in an hour, Room of Requirement…wherever that is…"

"Meet us on the seventh floor. There's a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Can't miss him, he's usually training trolls for the ballet."

"We've gotta run. Come on guys."

"Harry, I haven't finished my breakfast!"

"You can't duel well on a full stomach…"

"…or an empty one…" Ron whined

"We'll ask Dobby for a light snack later…"

"Fine, let's go." Ron sounded so sad and disappointed, James threw a chocolate frog.

"Ron, catch!"

"Thanks Mr. Potter!"

"Come _on_ Ron!"

------------------------

T h e D u e l

"Well Potter, what are you waiting for?" Moody said.

"Alastor, please…Just give me a few more minutes." Harry said,

"Harry!" Lily chastised.

"I gave him permission to Lily."

"Only after he broke every bone in your wand hand." Garai smirked.

"Harry, how'd you do that?" Sirius asked.

The teen shrugged, "I've been studying. The Room's ready, shall we go?"

The Room of Requirement was now a combination of Hogwarts' grounds including Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch Pitch as well as a very large portion of the Forbidden Forest (including the Acromantulas). There was also a mini Hogsmeade tucked in on the other side of the Forest.

"This is really good Harry." Hermione said, looking around. Albus called everyone to attention.

"The rules for this match are as follows. No Unforgivables. No lethal spells, or anything that may cause permanent damage. Everything else is up to you. This will be like a battle simulation. There will be four teams. Harry, Luna, Ron. You're group One. Neville, Ginny, Hermione group Two. James, Severus, Nicholai, Alastor, Kingsley and Patrick, you're in group 3. Sirius, Remus, Lily, Joseph, Tonks and Sergé, you're in group 4."

"Professor, the adults have twice as many…"

"Yes Granger, I'm quite positive the Headmaster knows that bit of information." Severus muttered. "Can we switch teams? Please Albus? I'm not fighting with Potter against Potter…he'll probably not even hex the boy."

"I'll hex him Severus, you have no need to worry."

"May I please continue?" The groups quieted. "Thank you. Now, groups 1 and 2 you will be attacked and surrounded by groups 3 and 4. You may assist the other complimentary group. Oh and why don't you transfigure your clothes into your uniforms? Alastor, Tonks, your groups with be in Death Eater garments."

"Albus!" Then the room produced the necessary clothing.

"The attack will begin with the 'Death Eaters' at Hogwarts. As soon as you're ready ladies and gentlemen?"

The 'Death Eaters' were all carefully hidden on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The students did not know when they were to be attacked, so Harry had the room make a picnic on the Quidditch Pitch. At least that's what it looked like to the adults. Ron had brooms camouflaged with a Notice-me-not spell. As they ate, the two groups planned the attack. Harry had to take out Moody…if he could find him early on. No one would attack Dijielman directly until they saw how capable he was. Ginny thought it didn't matter because he was a veteran Auror, surely Dijielman would be very efficient at performing excellent in his job of twenty years? Besides, how would they be able to tell? The Death Eaters would be wearing masks, wouldn't they?

The adults were observing their prey. "They've got brooms. Expect an air attack." Moody said as Harry laughed very loudly at something Luna said.

"They're relaxed…too relaxed. I think we should get this over with." James said. "They know we're here. The longer we delay, the more of a fight we'll have on our hands."

"You're on top of your game, Potter, for a formerly dead person anyway."

"Thanks Sergé."

When Hermione said, "Oh Ginny, that' spell's as useless as '_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_' the sixth years laugh remembering Lockhart, the Death Eaters attacked. Harry dove on top of Ginny whose back was turned to the stunner that was aimed for her. She blushed a deep crimson and Harry rolled off of her.

"Sorry."

"No need. You know what to do. Good luck."

"You too, see you at the end?" Ginny nodded and attack the faceless Death Eater. 'Dementors' swarmed the area and the students paused only a fraction of a second before bellowing '_Expecto Patronum._' Harry multiplied himself before calling Prongs to help him.

A 'Death Eater' paused in awe at the four Patronii.

"Snap out of it James."

"Sorry Rems…"

Harry tackled on of his attackers and stupefied him or her. He did not wait to see. Luna was cornered, but soon took to the air, Ron not far behind. The Dementors fled the battle and two Harry's flew upwards joining his comrades in the sky.

Down below, Neville and Harry (the real one) fought four 'Death Eaters' back to back. The two were circling, staring at each of the Death Eaters as they turned, silently daring them to try something. Suddenly the Death Eater ring began to close in. Harry asked the Room of Requirement for a staff and Neville, understanding what he had to do asked for one as well. The adults did not know exactly how the room worked but didn't have time to request anything. With a battle cry Neville launched himself at the Death Eaters he was facing. Harry followed suit.

Harry, (a copy) Hermione and Ginny were fighting one-on-one with three Death Eaters. Both groups seemed evenly matched. The curses and hexes were flung back and forth.

From the air, the two Harry's, Ron and Luna bombed the Death Eaters with potions. He remembered the ones that Harry brewed before he the 'battle' began and came to the Room of Requirement with them.

Severus smirked as he attacked Harry and thought. 'The boy has improved, but he has so much more to work out.' Harry guessed he was fighting none other than Severus Snape himself when every attack he made was countered. He silently thought, 'Oh yeah, that's it Sev, get nice and comfy.'

Neville was not doing badly at all either. He had long ago dropped his staff after knocking someone out of course, and was busy hexing one of the remaining three. He glanced at Harry and noticed that there were only two out of the six Death Eaters up.

Alastor, Kingsley and Sergé were dodging potions that rained from the sky. Harry had charmed the vials to act like grenades. A timer was placed on the cap and was activated by pressing it twice. They'd have thirty seconds or direct impact before they vials exploded and spread the potions on the people below.

Harry was getting frustrated. Nothing he did was working for Severus. He desperately asked for something to help him, and another staff appeared in his hands. He was confused for a second before he felt the power pulsing beneath the pads of his fingers. Harry dropped the staff he previously held and attacked his friend, teacher, and brother with a renewed vigour.

There was a large pearl at the top of the staff, and what looked like runes running down the length. It was Severus who noticed it. In his awe at the staff, he let his concentration against Harry slip. That was his end. Harry cast _Adferre adflictatio _and then proceeded to break the bones in Severus feet so he fell.

The applause startled him.

"That was very well done." Albus said. "I must say that you all have learned a lot over these short weeks."

Harry unmasked his attacker and asked, "Sev? Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?"

"_Adferre adflictatio. _Alastor taught it to me."

"Variant of the Cruciatus, but that was not what I was referring to Harry." Severus nodded to the staff still clasped in Harry's Hand.

"I…I just needed something to…"

Hermione limped over to Harry. "Harry, can I see this for a second?"

"Sure."

The young witch sat on the floor and examined the runes next to the Potions Master. A small group gathered to watch what she was doing. Suddenly Severus gasped, and so did Hermione.

"Harry! This here says 'Only the heirs of Neitemhat shall be able to wield this staff' there further rune encryptions that look like Arithmantic equations, and spells."

"Neitemhat?"

"Honestly don't you pay attention in History of Magic Harry?"

"Neitemhat was a really powerful Wizard who existed centuries before Merlin. There aren't many things known about him but it is believed that Merlin was Neitemhat's heir, and this may have been the staff that he used during his lifetime."

"Ms. Granger is correct, Harry." The Staff began to pulse and glow and eerie blue when Neville touched it. It split into two, and the halves went to its owners Harry and Neville. The two staffs pulled toward each other. When the jewelled crowns touched, a pink light formed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped

"Neville, can I read yours?"

"Sure Hermione."

"May I see yours Harry?" Severus asked.

"The encryptions are the same here, and there, but I don't understand what it says."

"It says 'Protector of the heir of Neitemhat' Ms. Granger, but I can't read the rest."

"Why did those medallions go to us? What exactly are they?"

"Perhaps a trip to the library is in order. I'll let Madam Pince know you have access to all books involving staffs and medallions. Well gentlemen, this has been quite a day, but I do believe there are quite a few of you who need to visit Poppy."

Severus groaned. "I'll head to my Dungeons thank you."

"Oh no you don't Severus Snape."

"I'm _fine_ Lily, please, just go and badger your son or husband."

"You are going to see Poppy if I have to march you there myself."

"I can't walk…"

"Then I'll take you." She said sweetly. "Come along Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville. I want to have Poppy check you out too. You're all bleeding."

"Come on guys, we'd better go…if she has Snape held hostage, who am I to refuse?"

"You're wasting time ladies and gentlemen. Sergé, Alastor?"

"I'll help the rest Lily." Albus offered.

When the group walked out of the Room of Requirement, the staffs and medallions disappeared.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned. "I forgot we can't remove anything from the Room of Requirement."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about."

"Harry…"

"Leave it alone Hermione. Maybe this year we won't end up doing anything mysterious."

"Oh Ron, you don't…"

"Quit stalling my dears, to the Hospital wing."

They all walked down to the Hospital wing…well, Severus was bound, gagged and put in a body bind was floating along, much to the amusement of the students. Severus was furious. His terror tactics wouldn't work on them anymore!

"Ah yes, I see Lily has not changed."

"I shudder to see her and Molly in the same room when catastrophe strikes." Remus said.

"Better you than me Remus, better you than me."

"Albus!" Remus said shocked.

--------------------------------

"Good afternoon students."

A series of 'Hi Professor,' 'Good afternoon Professor' and 'Hello, good afternoon' was heard.

"How are you feeling Professor?" Harry asked.

"Better thank you. Now, I know you're wondering why I'm here in the Common Room this afternoon."

"Well…" Luna said.

"I need for you to choose your NEWT classes. If you will write them on a sheet of parchment, I will arrange your schedule. I need that today, ok?"

"Sure thing Professor. We'll get it to you ASAP."

"Asap Potter?"

"As soon as possible Professor A.S.A.P" Hermione said glaring slightly at Harry. She was obviously thinking about Spew, er S.P.E.W.

"Very well, I will see you for Transfiguration in a few hours. Bring your essays."

"Yes ma'am."

----------

"So Harry, what are you taking?"

"NEWT Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and as electives Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."

"I'm taking NEWT Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. Same as Harry, 'cept for Potions. What about you Neville?" Ron said

"I'm taking Herbology, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts Charms and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ugh. There's so many I want to take. I suppose I'll do Transfiguration Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Runes and Arithmancy as electives."

"That's a lot Hermione," Ginny said, "but you're not really taking any elective classes. Arithmancy and Runes aren't…"

"Don't Ginny, she'll just torture herself some more…" Ron said.

---------

"Albus I really think Longbottom should continue taking Potions, but I know both of them would not agree."

"Minerva, what would you suggest I do?"

"Lily was an exceptional student, and was second in her Potions class after Severus…"

"I do believe that Advanced Potions would be beneficial to Hogwarts, especially for those who do not get the required marks." Albus said eyes twinkling, "It would also keep Lily in the castle."

"I also believe we need…"

"A Defence teacher, I know. No one seems to want the job after Dolores' unfortunate mishap with the Centaurs."

Minerva struggled not to smile. "Be that as it may, I think Mr. Potter would be agreeable since both his wife and son would be here."

"Very well, when you see them would you please ask them to come up? We also need to see how many students would like to take Advanced Potions."

"I'll send an Owl to the Sixth years." A knock interrupted the conversation.

"Oh Albus, you're busy I'll come back later."

"Nonsense my boy, why don't you come in and have a seat and wait for Lily." Albus shot a silvery bird out of his wand and waited. "Lemon Drop?"

---------

"Hi Sev, are you busy?"

"No, actually I wanted to speak with you about your OWLs."

"Oh I uh…"

"You did very well Harry, there's no doubt about that."

"But?"

"You haven't performed very well in class…"

"How can I when you precious Slytherins are always tossing ingredients in my cauldron and your constant belittling…"

"If you would please allow me to finish my sentence? As I was saying, you haven't performed very well in class but I have seen your work in the lab. I was wondering if you want to do Potions when you can't sleep, or in the afternoon. You could get a jump start on 6th year if you wanted…"

"I'd like that, thanks…does that mean we're not going to practise? I mean…"

"We can do whatever you feel like doing. After we finish with the swords, it's up to you to practise…my job is almost over…September 1st is coming soon."

"I can still visit right?"

"If you have your cloak, yes. What else are you taking?"

"NEWT Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and as electives Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Mum wanted be to learn Runes so she's going to teach it to me on Saturdays I think. Hermione's going to help."

"What do you think about them?"

"It's going to be weird. Professor McGonagall said that I'd better be on my toes this year because she has someone to report to this year…I think she meant it, and Mum doesn't look like she's one to cross. Reminds me of Mrs. Weasley…it must be a red haired thing, Ginny's like that sometimes too. Dad though, I don't think he'd mind if I get As on everything."

"If you get less than an E on anything, you'd have to deal with Lily and _me_. I take this brother thing very seriously you know."

Harry blanched and smiled. "Going to give me detentions?"

"Sure, but it won't be your standard cleaning or gutting. I'll make you regret it though…a duel until you pass out."

"That's not punishment."

"I'll think of something. Go fly, do something and quit tormenting me with your idiocy."

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Just practising. It won't do for my young Slytherins to report to the Dark Lord that 'Professor Snape is being friendly with the Potter brat' now would it?"

"Funny. Brewing tonight?"

"Poppy gave me a list yesterday."

"I may stop by then."

"If you do bring your dragonhide gloves."

"Ok."

----------

"Ah Lily, welcome, have a seat. I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here?" They nodded. "I know that Potter Manor hasn't been occupied since before Harry was born, so I don't think it's habitable as of yet. I've come up with a solution that I think you will be most pleased with. Minerva had an excellent suggestion earlier. It is really a shame that students who have interest in Potions but not the appropriate mark should be forced to discontinue studies; so instead, Hogwarts will now have Advanced Potions with an option to transfer into NEWT Potions with an exam and recommendation. I was hoping that you, Lily, would teach it. Minerva reminded me that you were second only to Severus in Potions, and I'm sure he'd be willing to help an old friend."

"Albus, are you sure?"

"Of course my dear. I'm positive this will work. There's a place here for you too James. It would seem that people are very reluctant to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It was my hope that you could share the position with a former professor, Remus Lupin."

"But Albus everyone knows he's a werewolf!"

"That's why he would be gone for an entire week during the Full Moon. It would solve the problem of finding a teacher, and you would have unlimited access to interact with Harry and his friends."

"We accept. Providing that Remus agrees."

"Of course. Would you like to inform him, or should I?"

---------------------

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh Hermione, give us a break, school haven't even begun yet! Besides we have to practise Quidditch. We've got a team to build."

"Boys!"

"Hey, what am I?"

"Sorry Ginny. Quidditch players!"

"Much better." The red head said.

"Anyway Harry, what was Professor Dumbledore telling you at breakfast?"

"Oh I forgot about that. He said Fawkes had a present for me."

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know anything else. I'll tell you later when I find out."

"Right, you'll tell us later, now come on!"

"Can I take turns on your broom Harry? The broom shed isn't open."

"Oi! You've got a wand. A simple _Alohomora_ and you have brooms."

"Do you think the broom shed is protected by that simple spell?" Ginny asked. "Madame Hooch usually locks it after practise and the Quidditch captain is always told how to open it."

"Come _on_."

"Let's go and find Professor McGonagall, _then_ we can fly."

"Thanks _a lot_ Harry, now we're never going to get to the pitch."

Nicholai Garai – Female Auror. Training with Luna (From Ch 7)

Patrick Hatcher – Male Auror. Training with Ginny (From Ch 7)

Joseph Thorpe – Male Auror. Training with Neville (From Ch 7)

Sergé Dijielman – Male Auror. Here on Moody's Orders.

Reviews:

Emma: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Mkk306, Gaul1, Egyptian Flame: Thank you

Athenakitty: Harry is going to try and spend time with Ginny, but you have to remember that he is still a bit unsure of his feelings for her and is still shy. At first Harry is a bit annoyed with the map, but it's a good laugh, no? Jasmine did not like her brother because Dudley was jealous of her and took her toys...Harry played with her and lavished her with attention. Harry does have custody of Jasmine, but the Ministry may argue that he's too young to take care of a child...who knows? I made Remus lose his cool because he is always portrayed as a mild mannered lovable werewolf. Sometimes people like get pissed and drown in their miseries. All the male Weasleys are entranced with Jasmine because she is the new baby girl in the family. As Harry pointed out Ginny was no baby any longer…besides Jazzy is not old enough to threaten them with the Bat Bogey Hex. In a way Snape sees himself in Harry, and Harry found himself in Sev. Damn, sorry about my rant…

Dweem-angel: Thanks! I finally got something right. I'm glad you are enjoying Harry and Sev!

TuxedoMac: I'm glad you like it I was very nervous about returning Lily, James and Sirius.

The Forest Ranger: Thanks for the info about Lady Oiven. I'll have it changed soon.

UnReality Check: Thank you for pointing that out for me. I had originally chosen another amount, but last minute it slipped my editing. I'll have it edited soon.

Shadowed Rains: Okie dokie.

Nogoalielikeme – I'll try my best, with school and all.

Eternamente: Thanks!

Emikae Coming soon, all of it…:)

MB Thanks! I didn't even realize that I had Harry doing wandless magic…isn't that odd? Animagus training was supposed to be Ch 9 but I put it for a later date…there are too many things to put for the last weeks of summer…besides, they're all going to be at the castle later on in the year. :)

----------

(1) To all who corrected/confirmed statements for me, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it.

(2) I also apologise for the delay with this chapter...I had to rewrite it four times before everything was in sequence.

(3) Thank you to all who reviewed. My number of reviews doubled after I posted Ch 8. You all made my week.

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

----------------------

A/N 2

(1) I feel so aweful that I went almost a month without reviewing...again. I'm so so so sorry about the delay. Writers block coupled with four midterms takes is toll on you. I tried to make it up to you though, there's over 9300 words (pre fanfic count). Again thank you soo much for the reviews! You guys keep me wanting to write.

(2) Disclaimer for the disclaimer

The disclaimer is not mine...someone emailed it to me because I keep forgetting to use mine...it sounds much better than the previous ones, no?

(3) To clarify, the group has a weekly Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions class. Somehow I managed to confuse myself with that...I hope you enjoyed it...I botched it, didn't I?

HAPPY HALLOWEE N

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Harry’s Girls I: Cho and Ginny

Disclaimer See Ch 1

I know I said the next Chapter was supposed to be The Heir and his guardians, but it has been shifted to a later chapter.

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

-----------------

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 10: Harry's Girls I: Cho and Ginny

Harry was standing in an endless room of white that was filled with globs of silver. He touched one and saw a green eyed baby crawling in a living room that he recognized…it was a memory of himself when he was one year old. There were many Wizarding photos in the room. Harry walked up to them and saw pictures of himself with his parents, various poses of the Marauders, James and Sirius making fools of themselves while Remus stood behind them shaking his head at his friend's antics. There were also a few graduation pictures, with Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were waving to the camera, and James with his parents. The room felt nice, warm, and cozy and Harry admired his childhood home. Suddenly his parents came in the room and James picked baby Harry up from the floor. The child squealed as his daddy spun him around.

"Stop that James, you're frightening him."

"Aww come on Lily, see he likes it. Don't you Harry?" Then James whispered to Harry, "We'll go and fly later, ok?"

Baby Harry clapped and shouted "Fy!"

"Oh no you don't James Potter! He's much too young to fly."

"Fy! Fy! Fy!"

"Now see what you've done?" Lily sniffled, green eyes watering.

James put Harry down on the couch and pulled his wife into a hug. "He'll be fine Lils, we'll all be fine. We're safe here. Peter would die before he reveals where we are, right sweetheart?"

"I'm scared."

"I know…me too."

A loud bang interrupted, instantaneously followed by a loud wail. Lily pulled her wand and held it in the direction of the noise, while James searched for his. Lily smiled when she realised that nothing was wrong. She dried her eyes and comforted baby Harry. "Elementary wand safety James…don't leave your wand lying around. What would Moody say, huh? Are you okay sweetie? Don't cry Harry, Mummy will make it all better." When Harry's cries were reduced to sniffles the memory ended. Harry wanted to see more, lots more.

He did not expect all the silver globs that were floating in mid air to fly toward him. Startled Harry tripped over his shoes as he tried to run, and when he looked behind him, the 'memory globs' were still coming after him. He ran and ran but the globs still followed him. After seeing no escape, Harry turned around and faced the silver globs and seconds later he was engulfed by them. Everywhere Harry turned there was a flash of his past. Every memory he relived in microseconds added to a whirlwind of emotions until he had had enough. Frustrated Harry shouted "STOP! Let me go!" and the memories stopped their attack and moved away from him. Curious, Harry ordered all the bad memories with the Dursley's to go to one side of the room. Obediently, a small portion of the silver globs detached from the large mass. Filled with a small triumph, Harry ordered all good memories of the Dursley's to go to the opposite side of the room.

Harry went to the very, very small glob and viewed the memories it contained. Most of it was filled with Jasmine, and Harry felt guilty that he hadn't gone to see her in a while. Confident with his ability now, Harry organised his memories until he had them categorised: Pre Dursley, Dursley (bad group, good group), Post Dursley (Summer break, Hogwarts Year 1-5, and Voldemort)

Meanwhile Lily was watching her son sleeping. A sort while ago there was a happy smile on his beautiful face, but now it was a toothy grin. She began to wonder what he was dreaming.

"Lily are you there?"

"Shhh, he's asleep." James smiles and walked into the sitting room in their quarters.

"Albus needs to see us."

The look on James face made her worry. "What's wrong?"

James' hesitant smile faded and was replaced by an angry grimace. He finally gritted his teeth and said, "Fudge. He told."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Hmm? Mum? Hi Dad. Wha's goin' on?"

"Nothing Harry, go back to sleep." Harry looked at the worry on his parents' face and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're spending way too much time with Sev, you know?"

"Don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

"No…oh fine. Our esteemed Minister of Magic told the _Prophet_ that we were back from the dead." Harry dropped back on the couch and groaned, thinking 'I really should have killed him that night.' He did not say that though. "Great, so your disguise and specifically telling him to keep his trap shut, was a waste." Harry, eyes still closed, snorted. "Idiot Fudge strikes again."

Lily smiled.

"Yes, but now James and I are going to see Albus."

"I'm coming too!"

"You should get some rest dear, you look exhausted."

James shook his head. "No Lily, this involves him as much as it does us. Besides he has your temper, according to Albus at any rate, and it's twice as fierce as yours."

Harry blushed and choked, "He told!"

James ruffled Harry's hair fondly, "Yes he did, but I didn't know he was talking about you until one of the portraits discreetly mentioned you."

Harry blushed again remembering trashing the Headmaster's office. Even though all was forgiven between him and Professor Dumbledore, Harry was clearly embarrassed about the entire incident.

"Come on then, let's go." Lily turned to James and jabbed a finger at his chest while she spoke. "I" jab "don't" jab "have" jab "a" jab "tem" jab "per."

------------------------

Severus was bottling a potion for Madame Pomfrey while he reread his notes on one of his experiments. If anyone were to ask him about his happiest memories, this one would surely be the first in a very short list. Voldemort had not called since the attack on Privet Drive. Severus assumed he was licking his wounds –AGAIN–. During his 'time off' Severus was able to conduct many of his experiments, and he had competent help to brew a lot of Madame Pomfrey's required potions. Harry. 'It all came back to Harry' Severus mused as he but the stopper in the flask.

In Harry, Severus had seen a glimpse of himself, James but more so Lily, as well as Lupin and even Black. It was because of Harry he had a peace between the Marauders (bar one). If Severus were the whistling type of person, he'd whistle his content instead of happily labelling a well made potion.

----------------------------

While Harry, James and Lily were talking, a chameleon felt a burning twinge in its left appendage. His master was calling and the Animagus had a lot of good news for him regarding the precious little Potions Master. The chameleon scurried outside to the school wards where it would transform into Mulciber and apparate to Voldemort.

----------------------------

"Come in James, Harry, Lily."

"Albus, one day you will tell me how you do that." The headmaster chuckled and gestured to the Potters to sit. Harry yawned widely, and then in a sleep slurred voice said, "Next time Professor, give Fudge one of Hermione's contracts. I know he'll think twice before opening his mouth again."

"I did not think Cornelius would use you to take the focus off himself."

"Somebody should fire him…maybe I'll send him a Howler." Harry said as he drifted off into the land of nod, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, we know what _he's_ dreaming about."

"James, behave. He cannot fire the Minister or send a Howler to him. So, what are we going to do about this Albus?"

"Send a Howler?" James laughed and Lily swatted his leg.

"Think about it Lily, the idea does have _some_ merit. Harry and Fudge aren't exactly on good terms with each other."

"Yes, their relationship became a bit strained after Voldemort murdered your sister and her family."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Cornelius showed up with a team of Aurors to arrest young Mr. Potter."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" James said gleefully. "And Harry told him to go to hell and make it fit for Voldemort."

"He didn't." Lily asked as she glanced at the young man in question who was lightly snoring.

"Harry told me the day he and Severus dr…er…I went to get Harry at Severus' rooms."

"There certainly will be no love lost and it would only be a harmless Howler sent for all the trouble he caused." Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"Especially as he was as Harry says 'told to keep his trap shut.'" James accidentally hit Harry's chair, and the sleeping teenager was jarred awake.

"I didn't do it!" The James laughed.

"What? Oh I was dreaming, sorry."

"You and I are going to have a nice long chat young man." Lily said.

Harry leaned over to his father and said, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing Harry, go back to sleep."

"m'k."

-------------------------

"My lord." Mulciber said, and kissed the hem on Voldemort's robes.

"Mulccciiiber, what information do you have for me."

"Snape is a traitor to our cause my lord." He said smugly, which irritated Voldemort.

"I know you imbecile." Voldemort said holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. "_Crucio_." After a few minutes Voldemort took the Cruciatus Curse off and followed with "_Legilimens_"

Voldemort tore into Mulciber's mind to see what Severus kept from him. He saw the fight Harry, James and Severus had, and many other things that was not supposed to be known. After finding all the information he could get his hands on Voldemort exited Mulciber's mind.

He was furious.

"Filthy traitor! Wormtail! Summon my loyal servants so that I can show them what I do to traitors." Suddenly Voldemort heard a voice in his head.

"POTTER! Damn it! _Crucio_"

--------------

"SEVERUS NOOOOO!!! Argh!"

Harry woke up and tried to get out of the chair he was being held down on.

"No don't understand. Severus. Must get Severus."

"Calm down Harry." James said.

"No let me go Dad!"

"Calm down and I will."

"He knows damn it! He'll kill him."

"What?"

"Let him go James. Hurry Harry, catch him before he goes." Albus said.

Harry bolted out of the headmaster's office and headed down to the dungeons. James, Lily and Dumbledore were not far behind him.

Harry was running and hoping that he could reach Severus before he left the castle. Harry tripped on untied shoe laces and his glasses flew off his face. Not bothering to find them Harry continued to run almost blindly. Spying a fast moving flash of black Harry yelled. "Sev wait! Don't go! He knows! Wait! Severus!"

The mass of black headed toward him. "Harry I don't have time…"

"Mulciber…he animagus…spying on us…used Legilimency on him."

"What? Damn it Potter I don't have time for this! Start again."

"Severus, please you can't go…he knows. Mulciber is an animagus. He was spying on us. Please you can't go. He'll kill you!"

"How do you know it wasn't one of the Dark Lord's tricks? Sorry Harry, but I have to go."

"Severus. Listen to him for a minute, please?" Lily said.

"It's not a trick. He was pissed off after he realised I was in his head. My scar was hurting…he cast the Cruciatus twice. Please it was real."

"Albus?"

"I will not send you to your death Severus." The Potions Master nodded and closed his eyes. His mark was burning furiously now. "You do realise Severus, that you cannot leave the castle."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I'll have at death warrant on my head."

"Oh"

"Come Harry, I have something for the Cruciatus in my lab."

"Why does he need that?" James asked as they were all walking back to Severus' chambers.

"I think Harry, you need to tell your parents some things." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "After I drink the potion, ok? Oh and Professor? Is there some way I can send a letter to Cho?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I think that's possible."

"So Harry, who's Cho your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Harry reddened and rubbed his shoulders.

"If rumours hold true, you son and Ms. Chang dated." Severus said, clutching his left forearm.

"Shut _up_ Severus!"

"Ah, so it's true then."

"No we didn't date!" And that was the truth because they had a disaster.

"Did you kiss?" James asked.

"Dad!" Harry sputtered and reddened even more.

"I think that's a yes, don't you think Lily?"

"His colour seems a bit off."

"Ever had _the talk_ Harry?" Severus asked, desperate for something to take his mind off the burning.

Harry groaned and muttered "Why won't the earth open up and swallow me whole."

"Because my dear boy we have charms to prevent that from happening." Albus said dryly.

--------------------------------

At the break of dawn, sunlight filtered through Harry's curtains, but it did not wake him. Harry sat in his bed thinking about what he was going to say to Cho. Yesterday, Remus personally delivered his letter and received a reply from Cho, which meant that today he was meeting Cho at a café in Muggle London, and was the reason he was awake before dawn. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Harry?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Go back to sleep Nev, it's not time to get up yet. I'll wake you when it's time."

"'K."

After he was dressed, Harry went to the Common Room and paced. That was how Sirius found him an hour later.

"Harry, are you ok?"

Harry jumped. "Sirius? Merlin! You almost scared me to death!"

Sirius grinned "Sorry Harry. I was just coming to wake you guys."

"Couldn't sleep.

"So I gathered. Nervous?"

"A bit."

"Only a bit?" Sirius grinned again.

"Well, maybe more than just a bit. What am I going to tell her Padfoot? What if she starts to cry again?"

"Harry."

"How am I going to sh…"

"Harry!"

"Huh? What?"

"Calm down, it's just a girl." Harry blushed, thinking about yesterday's conversation.

--Flashback—

"Does anyone know where Harry or Neville is?" James asked as he walked into Gryffindor's Common Room.

"Actually, I haven't seen Harry all day, sir" Luna said, "but Neville is upstairs."

"Thank you Luna."

"Hmmm." When James went upstairs Harry uncovered his head.

"Thank you Luna!"

"You know Harry, it's very disconcerting to speak with your head floating in the air like that."

"My head isn't floating. It just looks that way. As far as I know, the rest of me is still…"

"There you are Harry. Invisibility cloaks are very handy when you're trying to avoid someone." James said, and then lowered his voice "but the trick behind them is to stay hidden until the person you're hiding from is gone."

"Er, hi Dad, Neville. What's going on?"

"You ran out on me earlier today, and I thought you shouldn't be alone while we have our little discussion. I'm sure Neville will benefit from this as well."

Harry blanched and Neville gulped at James' wicked smile. "Come along gentlemen."

Harry took of the cloak and fell into step behind Neville shoulders slumped.

"Do you know what we're going to do Harry?" Neville whispered.

Harry blushed again and nodded. "I have a good idea."

"Well, what is it?"

"Sorry Neville, but Harry cannot answer that. You don't want him to ruin the surprise do you?"

Neville stuttered and flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's ok. We're here gentlemen." James ushered the teenagers into an empty classroom. "Make yourselves at home." After a few minutes of silence, Lily walked in.

"Oh you're here! Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all…"

"I think you should start then."

"Yes, I should shouldn't I." It seemed to Harry that his parents were stalling for time.

"Well, er, I suppose you're wondering, um, why you're here?"

Neville nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Does Mum have to be here for this?" The door opened again and Severus entered and Neville visibly trembled and paled. "Why are you here?"

"Your imbecile father thought you'd be more at ease having someone you're comfortable with around. However, now that Longbottom is here, I do suppose I can have some _entertainment._"

"Severus, behave yourself." Lily chastised.

"Um, ok, well you're here Neville because I can't imagine Agnes doing this, so forgive me if you've had _the talk_ before."

Both teenagers turned beet red as the discussion continued as James tried to explain the birds and the bees to Harry and Neville.

--End Flashback—

"Harry, hello, anybody in there?"

"Sorry Sirius, what were you saying?"

"I said it's just a girl."

"But that's the problem!"

"What did you tell her in the letter?"

"I…I…well Hermione wrote it…she's a girl see…"

"Yea, I think I figured that one out by myself."

"You're not helping!"

"Here's a suggestion. Extract the memory and show her what Cedric said."

"That's brilliant Sirius!"

"There's only one problem with that." A new voice interrupted.

"Hermione! Ah hello?"

Hermione smiled, "Morning Harry, Sirius."

"You said there was a problem with my suggestion?"

"The flaw is quite obvious." Both Harry and Sirius stared blankly at her. "Harry is meeting Cho at a MUGGLE café. You can't just let her use a pensieve in public."

Harry visibly deflated.

"Well, perhaps it is not entirely hopeless."

"How?"

"Well, she could take the pensieve into the loo, view it and give it back when she's done. That way, you wouldn't have to explain much to her."

"Hermione! You're brilliant!" Hermione blushed.

"Sure Harry, especially since we'll be there the entire time."

"You don't have to…"

"Well think about it this way, we want to get out of the castle too. Besides Ginny and Luna are getting ready."

"What about the tears Hermione? What do you want him to do? He can't just grab the pensieve and leave!" Harry and Hermione looked at Sirius surprise evident on their faces. "What? I'm not _that_ insensitive!"

"Right, well, you could offer her a napkin, if she's crying, tell her that you're always an owl away if she ever needs to talk, give her a hug…"

"No that won't work! She'll see that as Harry trying to get back together with her."

"No it's not!"

Harry cleared his throat "If I may comment? That sounds fine Hermione but Sirius does have a point. I don't know much about girls, fine I am virtually clueless whenever girls are concerned, so I'll have to take your word for it."

"That's fine Harry."

"Good. Can you make sure that Ron and Nev are up and ready?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'm going to get the pensieve."

Cho and Ginny

It was with a mixture of calm and fear that Harry sat sipping his Caramel Frappuccino. He was so lost in his own little world that he did not really taste the flavour of his coffee. It was not so surprising that he missed Cho's entrance and did not see her approach his table.

"Harry?"

"Oh! Cho! Er, hi, how have you been?"

"I'm okay."

"You're probably wondering what I wanted to see you about…"

"Your letter said, um, you mentioned…Cedric?"

"Oh yeah, right." Harry ran his hand through his hair and then sipped his coffee. "You know how Voldemort" Cho flinched, "Voldemort attacked my relatives?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, Voldemort and I have brother wands…um listen, can you just take this with you to the loo? Please, just look at it?"

"But Harry…"

"You'll understand everything after you look at this."

"Harry I…"

"No, please, he wanted me to tell you…"

"I…I'll be back ok?"

Harry nodded in relief.

---

Cho went inside the stall and locked it. She rested the pensieve on the toilet tank and opened the lid. Not knowing what to do, she touched the surface of the swirling silvery pool and was pulled inside.

Cho gasped. He was there, her Cedric.

"_Harry! Thank you for taking my body…back to my parents."_

"_They're down there Cedric, say goodbye before the connection is broken."_

"_Tell Cho not to mourn for me anymore, Harry."_

The girl in question tried to grab Cedric and tell him that she'll always love him, but when she did she fell right through.

"_Tell her I love her and that she should love again…she has my blessing."_

And then Cho watched as Cedric floated out of the dome to say goodbye to his parents.

---

It was at least five minutes after Harry saw a dry eyed Cho disappear around the corner that he worried. The memory was only a few seconds long. What was she doing in there?

When Cho returned, her eyes were red and filled with tears.

Harry stood handed her a napkin and took the pensieve from her trembling hand.

Cho pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.

Unknown to Harry and Cho, Ginny was glaring at the girl. She was seated with Hermione and Ron on a raised platform and could see everything that was going on. When Cho grabbed Harry, Ginny let out a furious and possessive snarl. She slammed her spoon on the table and marched over to Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny interrupted and tugged on his shirt.

Harry never looked as relieved as he did when he heard Ginny's voice and felt her tug on his shirt. He turned from Cho untangled himself from her embrace.

"Oh hey Gin."

"Hello Cho." Ginny said as she moved to Harry's side and placed her hand on the small of Harry's back.

Cho looked slightly hurt when she saw Ginny standing close to Harry. Nonetheless she greeted the girl. "Hi Ginny."

"You should really hurry up here, the others are almost ready to go."

Harry looked down at her and spoke. "Sure, I'm almost done here."

Ginny didn't move.

"Well, um. We'll see each other at school right?"

The look Ginny gave Cho clearly said 'Hell no!'

"And of you ever need anything I'm always an owl away, ok?"

Ginny glared an 'Over my dead body' look at Cho.

"Yes sure Harry."

"Bye Cho."

"I'll see you later Harry."

"Cho."

"Ginny."

When Cho left Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks for the rescue Gin, I owe you one."

"No, it's okay. What are friends for right?"

"At least let me make it up to you."

"Really Harry, you don't…"

"Come on, just a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Okay Harry, you win. A Butterbeer it is." The green-eyed teen grinned and guided Ginny to where Ron and Hermione were.

Lily, who was hidden under Harry's Invisibility Cloak smirked. 'Oh those two. He probably doesn't even realise that he likes her yet.'

Remus silently came to the same conclusion as Lily. 'If only Harry could see how he looks at her, and how he follows her every move with his eyes.'

---

When Ginny stalked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione began to plan Operation Seekers. They were still planning when the "Seekers" approached their table. When Ron saw his sister and best friend he abruptly stopped speaking. Hermione quieted as well.

"You could continue talking you know, unless it was about me." Ron blushed.

"Well, Ron here didn't think that Cho would want to get together with you after seeing the memory, and I wasn't so sure."

"Oh come on, Harry wouldn't do that, right mate?"

"No it would probably end up being a disaster."

"Yeah, see 'Mione? I told you!"

"So why did you stop talking when we reached the table?" Ginny asked suspiciously

Ron blushed again. "We uh…I mean Hermione and I, um, we…"

"We promised to stop bickering so much around Harry."

"We don't bicker!" By now, Ron was tomato red.

"Yes we do!" Hermione sighed. "We're doing it again Ron."

"Oh, guess we do, sorry."

Ginny didn't really believe them, but sat down anyway.

At a table near the exit, Neville and Luna were discussing 'mashmallows' and what it could be. Well, Neville was wondering and Luna was telling him what she thought they were.

Approximately 10 minutes later Remus ''ran into'' Harry and company. It was the signal to leave and go shopping in Muggle London.

-------

The Mall

Having gone to Gringotts Lily and James had more than enough money for an outing of nine.

"Where are we going then?" Ron asked.

"To a mall that's near here."

"What's a mall?"

Hermione went into discussion mode "A mall is a large building where many shops sell various items. There are clothing stores, shoes stores, book stores, even cinemas, restaurants and arcades."

"So it's just like Diagon Alley in a building?"

"Yes Ron, just like that."

----

Everyone was enjoying their trip into Muggle London, and none more so than Lily and James, and Harry too, to a certain extent. To him, his parents radiated in happiness. It was almost as if there was no threat, danger, or harm that was attempting to grab hold of one insecurity or fear and never let go until a person's very last breath was drawn.

This is what his life should have been like, could have been…it was the life he always wanted. Yet, now that he had it, it was so unreal that Harry could not take his eyes off his parents and could not stop cataloguing every touch, every kiss, and every embrace.

No, life for Harry Potter had never been so good. It must be a dream, he was so sure of it. Harry looked at his friends and saw Hermione and Neville discussing something, but only the sounds of his mother's musical laughter, his father's throaty laughs, filled his ears. He heard nothing but them, not even Remus' chuckles at their antics.

For once, it was not Hermione who knew what Harry was thinking. It was a surprise to them both when Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and gently squeezed.

"It's real you know."

"It's just…"

"You know that there here, alive and happy, even though you've just realised it."

"How…?"

"Of all my brothers, I am closest to Charlie. So one day when he brought a girl home I realised that I was not the only girl in Charlie's life. I knew he had a girlfriend, Bill used to tease him about it all the time during vacations, but suddenly seeing her there in front of me…" Ginny chuckled at her memory, "just don't get too possessive of them. You'll be miserable for nothing."

"I wouldn't…"

"Oh yes you will. You want to make up for all the time you've lost, all of you, it's only natural Harry."

"When did you become so smart Ginevra Weasley?"

"I've always been Harry Potter, but to you I was invisible."

"Gin I…"

"Don't worry too much about it Harry, you're doing quite well as it is." At Harry's puzzled glanced Ginny laughed. "Well, you've only just noticed my sheer brilliance, which is, far more superior to yours!"

"Yeah, right."

"Glad to see you agree Harry."

"Hey! I didn't mean…"

"Give it up son, you'll never win."

"You Potter men are very clever."

"I'd have to agree with you Ginny, but I've spent a long time with James for him not to pick up a thing or two."

Poor Harry and James wore identical looks of confusion. Both shrugged and muttered 'Women!'

"You know Harry, perhaps you should grow your hair, ever thought about it?"

"No, not really Luna, but what does that…"

"_And_ maybe if we coloured your hair, say hot pink?"

"But what…?"

"Hey Harry! You've got to see this!"

"What is it Ron?"

"It's called an arpaid, right Professor Lupin? You put money into this hole and then there are people in the box! It's like our pictures, 'cept it's got music. Do you think it has something to do with eclecktrikicity?"

"That's electricity, Ron" Lily said, "and yes, that does have something to do with it."

"Come on Lils, I want to go! Remember the last time we went and I played the ball game?"

"Pinball James."

"Yeah that!"

"Oh dear, we're likely to be there for a long time. Does anyone want anything to eat or drink? Perhaps we can go to the cinema…"

"Er, Mrs. Potter? They're gone."

Lily looked at the group before her. Harry, Ron, her second son James and Remus were indeed missing. She shook her head. "So what do you want to do? If you want, you could go to the arcade or stay with me and browse the stores."

"I think I'll go to the arpaid."

"Arcade."

"Right, arcade."

"What about you girls?"

"I'll go to the arcade with Neville."

"Hermione? Ginny?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Me too."

"Ok then. Here Neville, you're going to need money. I don't know if James has enough."

"Um, ok."

"Great! I'll meet you guys back here in about two hours, okay? Tell James to listen for my call."

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

----

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny went to almost all of the stores in the mall. Ginny, who had never been to a mall before wanted to see what was inside them all.

---

At the Arpaid…um Arcade

"Hey Harry, come and play this with me."

"What is it Dad?"

"It's a car racing game."

"I've never played one before, and I don't know how to drive!"

"It's alright; I haven't played it in a very long time. All you have to do is put your foot on the gas…"

"I know that! I just…"

"Oh go on Harry! I've got the winner."

Harry and James got behind the wheel. Ron stood in the middle of the games.

"Select Automatic, and then the 1st course, ok Dad?"

"Ok. Amateur, Expert, or Professional?"

"I'll go Expert."

"Hey! You just said…fine Expert it is!"

"What? You think you can beat me Dad?"

"I know I can, runt."

"Runt! I'll show you."

"Ok, guys the race starts in 5-4-3-2-1-GO!"

The Expert race was on Baha Beach. Harry and James started the race. James pulled in front of Harry, but missed a turn and drove straight into the water. Harry passed James who with Ron's help, managed to reverse out of the water. He drove around a rock and was back on course and drove like a bat out of hell…he was trailing Harry by 3.251 seconds.

Harry drove uphill and dove off. His car hit the ground hard and flipped over. James passed him again.

"Ha! See there Harry! That's how you…Damn!" James should have been watching his monitor because he crashed straight into a rock.

Harry and James were neck to neck. Harry swerved and crashed into James' car. James retaliated and crashed into Harry , sending him off course into a shallow pool of water.

"Turn right Harry! RIGHT!"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Both James and Harry bellowed.

James was now in the lead, but lost control of his car and crashed into a rock which sent his car careening backwards. The car crashed into another rock and propelled the car forward. The wheel in James' hand lurched forward and James turned right to avoid the rock in front of him. He stepped on the gas pedal in hopes of catching up to Harry, but Harry crossed the finish line at 5th place in 2:53.584s. James later crossed the finish line at 3:02.523s, in 9th place.

"Not too bad Dad! Only number 9 out of 10 places!"

"Hey! You're only 4 places in front of me! I could have had you anytime!"

"Race you again old man! We'll see who the better of the two of us is!"

"Old! I'm only…seven years older than you, technically…"

"Oi! I'm supposed to race the winner!"

"Next round!"

"Fine! But I'm playing the winner!"

James and Harry shook their heads. Harry muttered "Nevermind" as the race began again. The results for the second game were as follows:

Harry:2:33.142 in 3rd place

James:2:55.747 in 10th place.

"I'm going to play Pinball…this game is stupid!"

"Sure Dad! Come on Ron, let's race."

-----

Ginny walked around the mall in hopes of finding something for Hermione's birthday. Spying a booth with jewellery in the distance, Ginny left Lily and Hermione in the bookstore. It was there that Ginny found the perfect present; it was an oval, red pendant with a tiny gold rim around it on a leather strap.

"Excuse me, how much for this?"

"£35.00."

"Oh, sorry to bother you then, it's a bit much you see."

"Well how about £30.00?" Ginny shook her head. "£25.00" She shook her head again. The man was getting angry. "How much do you have then?"

"I only have £19.00"

"19?"

"Yes, sorry." Ginny blushed and looked at her shoes. "Thank you anyway."

"Here. I'll give it to you for £19.00 then."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Really, sir? You'll do that for me? Honest?"

"Um, sure! What kind of businessman do you think I am?"

"A really, really good one sir!" Ginny gushed, handed him the money and pocketed the chain. She shouted a "Thank you!" before running back into the bookstore. Ginny, very pleased with herself, browsed the aisles looking for Lily or Hermione.

"Ginny! There you are! I was wondering where you were off to?"

"I bought the perfect present for Hermione! The salesman tried to cheat me, and I ended up paying less than I would. You should have seen me, perfect acting."

"How did you know he was cheating you?"

"It was simple, you see, there was a gorgeous woman who paid only £25.00 for a pendant and leather strap, but the git tried to charge me £35.00. I guess he was trying to make up for his loss with the other girl. But, I used my ad_or_able puppy face and pouty lips, with a few blushes here or there and he caved and offered it to me for £19.00…well he asked how much I had and I said 19 so, he charged me 19."

Lily laughed "Great job Ginny, maybe I should go and try my luck?"

"That would be £100.00 ma'am." The clerk at the bookstore said.

"Or maybe not. Are you ready Hermione? I'm going to get tickets for the cinema across the street."

"Coming Mrs. Potter!" The three ducked inside the loo and Lily shrunk their purchases.

At the movie, Lily bought Cotton Candy, Liquorice, popcorn and many soft drinks: coca cola, sprite, ginger ale, orange, and root beer. The students enjoyed their day out and Ron was going on and on about the 'expalator' or the moving stairs. 'I have got to tell Dad about this! Wonder what else Muggles can do without magic!' was the last thing said before the portkey was activated.

---

It was a proven fact for Severus that reality always made himself known. 'It was always a him, never her,' Severus mused, 'only things that were good were female. There, was Mother Earth and the Goddess of the Earth.' Severus took another sip of his fourth, or was it sixth glass of Brandy.

When Harry stopped him from going to Voldemort, a new path was created for Severus. He knew he was to die at Voldemort's hand or command. He was prepared to die a painful and gruesome death, not sit in the castle in his quarters.

"Quarters? Why are they called Quarters?"

"You are Drunk Potions Master. Only the drunk or foolish ponder such asinine questions."

"And exactly what would you know about it, eh? You're just a painting! What would you know about anything?"

All four paintings tutted their displeasure at Severus.

"You'd best mind your manners Severus Snape. We may be portraits now, but once the four of us were the greatest Wizards of our time!"

"Of course! How _could I_ forget, gullible Hufflepuff."

"Severus Snape! You may be my Head of House, but I will not tolerate…"

"What are you going to do Slytherin? _Spank me?_"

"Don't take his words to heart Salazar. He's drunk!"

"Very astute Ravenclaw, but what else would you be, if it were not for your cleverness?" Sip. "Tell me Salazar, does it bother you that your loins produced sour fruit? Does it bother you little cat, that young Harry could be murdered by Slytherin's heir? Or you clever Raven? No grudges against your _fellow PORTRAIT?"_

Severus raised his glass in a toast. "To you, great f…"

"Severus? Why are you yelling?"

"Harry?"

"The idiot is inebriated. I trust you don't need a dictionary to figure that out?"

"I smelt it Sal. Damn Sev, you really know how to get yourself pissed. How full was the bottle when he started?"

"The bottle was bloody full, want some Harry?"

"No thank you Severus."

"You see there Severus? Manners, I tell you, MANNERS!"

"Sut…hut…shit it."

"I think you meant, _shut _it?"

Severus was quiet and appeared to be thinking. He refilled his glass and stood once again.

"Happiness is but a fleeting moment in time" sip "and as soon as you realise it's here," sip "you should just prepare for the worst." Sip "Why are there four of you anyway? And why are two of you dressed differentyly…difforentititly…not dressed the same."

"Dad, help!" Harry whispered.

"Dad Harry? James is dead" sip, "been that way for a long, long, long, time."

"He's not…"

"I was supposed to die Harry. I'd've told James 'bout choo."

"But Seve…"

"Tell him that I used the life debt that I owe him to save you" down the glass. Severus paused and refilled the glass. "But now, I owe you one and I don't know how I am going to repay it." Sip "You know, two of you are still wearing different clothes?" sip, "Why when you're drunk, the mind," sip, "can create anythim…abythig…**anything**!"

"Severus!"

"Yes Harry? Don't shout, I'm right here. I can hear you just fine if you speak at your normal level of voice."

James walked up to Severus and said "Severus!" and slapped the glass out of his hand.

"Tha was gooood Brandy Potter!"

"Damn it Snape! Don't do this to yourself! You have a purpose in life, to live! To defeat Voldemort! TO fall in love, marry and have children of your own…"

"You deserve it Sev." Harry said.

"Harry, would you please get Lily. Hurry!"

"Yes Dad."

When Harry left the room, James pushed Severus into the couch.

"What is it Severus? You're finally going to be pathetic little Snivellus? Always crying, never any good for anyone…

"Stop it!" Severus whimpered, but James continued as if he heard nothing.

"…always having a pity party or himself, everyone's punching bag, little idiot, good for nothing worthless little _freak_…"

"STOP IT! YOU WILL **NOT **CALL ME THAT! **I AM NOT A FREAK!**"

"Of course you're not Severus!" Harry said trying to rush to Severus' aid. Lily held him back.

"No Harry, let him cry it out a bit…"

"But Mum…"

"Only a few more minutes…"

Severus curled himself in a ball on the floor, and repeated. "I am not a freak, I am not a freak, I am not a freak."

Lily let Harry go.

"You're not a freak, Sev." Harry said as he rubbed circles on Sev's back just like he always imagined someone did for him back at Privet Drive. "You're not a freak, Sev. You're not a freak."


	11. Harry’s Girls II: Myrtle and Jazzy

Disclaimer: See CHAPTER 1

Please forgive me, but I couldn't remember which floor Myrtle's Bathroom was in!

_**This chapter is dedicated to TuxedoMac! (See **Reviews:_

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

-

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 11: Harry's Girls II: Myrtle and Jazzy

"I'm sorry Father, I didn't…I am…"

"You are not a freak Severus."

"Severus? Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

"Lily? But…"

Lily helped Severus to stand and pulled him into a hug. "We've been through this before Sev, and we'll fix you right back up, Okay?"

"W…what's the matter with Severus?"

"His childhood memories are easily triggered when he's had too much to drink…they, I guess you can say, consume him. I should have known this would happen."

"How?" James asked.

"Do you think he would have participated in tormenting you Harry… Ever had _the talk_ indeed…no, Severus realised the implications of you saving him immediately."

"Is it safe to give him the hangover potion?"

"Do you know if he's brewed any lately?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah, um we, well, and he made it."

Lily smiled, "Do you know where it is? "

"Oh! Yeah! I'll be right back"

"Check and see if he has any Dreamless Sleep too Okay?"

"Okay."

Lily looked over to James and Severus. "Will wonders never cease."

"Two grown men _can_ have a civilised conversation you know Lils."

"Evans, if you're going to be a Potions Professor here, make yourself useful and get a Hangover Potion, or a dreamless Sleep."

"I don't remember you _this _cranky when we got drunk."

"Severus Snape!"

"Ouch Lily, not so loud."

"We are definitely going to have a chat young man…and no more alcohol until _after_ your NEWTS."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh fine! Now I have to go and tell all my drinking partners that my Mum doesn't want me to drink."

"Don't worry, _he_ knows…"

Harry returned with the potions and Severus looked relieved when he was finally sober.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"It's Okay Sev, I don't think you're a freak."

"I know Harry…it's just…your _imbecilic _father here got really nasty here and triggered one of my worst memories." He looked at Lily and grimaced. "You know the one, it was the same as last time."

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean any of it. I was just trying to snap you out of it."

"If you ever do that again, I WILL NOT HESITATE to use you for POTION INGREDIENTS!"

"Go to hell Severus."

"Care to give me directions? You've been there before."

"_Speaking _of Potions Ingredients Sev, wanna go and see the Basilisk?"

"Harry, it's late, you should…"

"No Mum, it's Okay. Right Sev?"

"Let me get my tools. You gather anyone who wants to go."

"I'll meet you at the entrance to the Girls Bathroom in the second floor Dad."

"In an hour." Severus said from the other room.

"Myrtle's Place?"

"You know her?"

"Of course! I'm a Marauder. It's my business to know who lives here year round." Severus returned to his living room, arms laden with glass vials and knives of all sizes.

"Potter, make yourself useful _and get out of my rooms!_" James harrumphed, but made no movement toward the door. "Lily would you please remove your imprudent husband out of my presence?

"That means he just wants us to leave, right."

"Five points to Gryffindor Potter. Now go. No, no. Not you Harry, we need to talk."

"Of course Sev."

"We'll see you two in an hour then."

Severus put a kettle on for tea. "I suppose you're wondering what went on there?"

"Yeah. One minute you were bellowing and the next you were crumpled on the floor. It…it wasn't you."

"No Harry, it wasn't me, at least the me you've known."

"What happened?"

"It's about my father. It was not his fault, not really. I was 14 and he had just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord…"

-

"Acid pops"

"Lily, James, I did not expect to see you tonight. Is something wrong?"

"Severus attached himself to a bottle of Brandy, and had an episode."

"Oh dear. Where is he now?"

"In his rooms with Harry, but that's not what we came here for."

"Really?"

"Harry and Severus are going to reopen the Chamber of Secrets to harvest the Basilisk for Potions."

"Tonight?"

"In 45 minutes and counting."

"We're finding anyone in the castle who wants to come."

"We need to floo over to Gryffindor Tower, would you let the other professors know?"

"Of course my dear boy, although come morning, they are all going to be cranky."

James muttered "Not as cranky as Snape."

"What was that, _dear_?"

"Nothing Lily. See you in 45 minutes Albus at the entrance to the Girls Bathroom in the second floor. Gryffindor Common Room."

"Gryffindor Common Room."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Damn. I have got to remember not to fidget in the floo." James said after he fell out of the fireplace.

"Hey Prongsie, are you okay?"

"Just peachy, Remy."

"Hi Lily."

"Hello Remus, Sirius, kids."

"So, anyone wants to visit the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny promptly fainted.

"James! Now look what you did. Whatever happened to easing into the topic?"

"Ginny? Giiiiiny…"

SPLASH! Ginny groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why am I wet?"

"You fainted, so I conjured a bucket if water, and well, you know the rest."

"A simple _Ennervate_ would have done Sirius"

"Are you okay about the Chamber Ginny?"

"Yes. You surprised me, that's all."

"Okay great. If you want to see it, or see it again, meet us at Myrtle's Place in 30 minutes."

"The Chamber of Secrets…sure why not?" Neville squeaked. "Nice place to visit this time of year."

"Was that a joke Nevvie?"

"Urgh, please don't call me that! I have an aunt…" Neville shuddered,

"Oh Neeeeeeevvie!"

"Do you happen to _know_ my aunt Sirius?"

"Nope. Why do I do a good job of imitating her?"

"If you don't mind, I think we ought to get ready to meet Harry in the Girl's Bathroom. Does anyone have a camera?"

"I think Filius might have one, Hermione, he took pictures at Harry and Neville's Birthday party."

"The party! I can't believe we forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Professor Dumbledore told Harry that Fawkes brought a present for him. We didn't know what it was, and I am sure he forgot all about it as well."

"I wonder of Myrtle is going to tease Harry again. Last time he was in there…"

"Mr. Potter, how is it that you know about Myrtle, but not other incidents in Harry's life?"

"Just because we're dead…ahem used to be dead, doesn't mean we look into the living realm every second of your day."

"What's there for dead people to do?"

"Sorry Ron, but we cannot tell you that. James said too much already."

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"It's actually quite simple."

"Yes Luna?"

"What is the only thing that humans or other creatures do not know about until they cross into the after life? Death. If you take the mystery out of death, you take the mystery out of life."

"I couldn't explain it better myself Luna."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Luna blushed.

"We should get ourselves ready."

-

"It wasn't really your fault you know."

"But when you're vulnerable like that…"

"…you can't help but think otherwise. I know."

"I know you know Harry."

"Why didn't you tell me before Sev? I thought we were like brothers?"

"We are, Harry. I thought…I thought that if I told you, you'd stop seeing me as the Severus Snape I am today."

"And now?"

"I'm glad you know."

"You should apologise to the portraits too."

"Ms. Hufflepuff, Helga, I'm so sorry I said all those things. I didn't mean it. And Rowena, Godric, Salazar you have my sincerest apologies for asking you about the Dark Lord and Harry."

"What?"

"I said…I…I asked Salazar…how he felt about the fruit of his loins being sour, and I called Godric a little cat and asked him how he felt…oh sweet Merlin…how he felt about Voldemort…killing you. I'm so sorry Harry."

"You were drunk Sev. If you didn't think I was capable of killing the evil bastard, you wouldn't teach me things."

"You called him an evil bastard Harry. A bastard I agree, but I want you to think about what evil is, and what it means to _him_, because I won't teach you the Dark Arts if you don't understand. It's time for you and Neville to up the ante on your training."

"Can I ask anyone for help?"

"Severus! You cannot teach Harry the Dark Arts!"

"Rowena, how else is he to learn to defend it, if he doesn't know what it is capable of?"

"He's right you know Reenie."

"No Godric. I will not see Harry lose himself in the Dark Arts."

"He won't."

"Helga, help me."

"Sorry Row, but I think they do have a point. Harry will not lose himself in it. He's strong, and he will use the love we all have for him as an anchor."

"Thank you, and no Harry. I want you to think about it. Look it up in a dictionary, and then tell me why that definition is not quite accurate."

"Okay."

"Come, help me takes these things to the Chamber."

"Alright."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't think about anything as of yet. You have to pay attention down there; the Basilisk poison is very POTENT."

"I know, I got stabbed by its fang, remember?"

"You never really told me the entire story."

"Oh well, you know most of it, but I'll have to tell you later."

"Are you sure you're Okay Sev? I mean, is this too much to do right now?"

"Come here Harry." Harry stepped forward and Severus hugged him. Still holding Harry, Severus said, "You gave me another chance to live Harry, and I will do my best to teach you everything I know so even if somehow I don't make it to the final confrontation, you'll know what to do."

"But…"

"When you stopped me from going to the Dark Lord, I didn't think there…I thought I had no more reason to live. And then James reminded me that I have to live, that I had a purpose in life that was not fulfilled."

"So…"

"Thank you Harry. Now if you tell anyone I hugged you, I'll deny it until the day I die. You understand?"

Harry looked up "We both have a reputation to maintain Professor Snape. Besides, brothers hug each other, right? And we're brothers. You, me and Ron."

Severus pushed Harry away immediately. "Weasley! I do _not_ want to be related to him in ANY way, thank you very much."

"Sirius told me once that all pure bloods were intermarried, so I think that you're related somewhere along the line, and to me too."

"Nonsense! Now get your dagger and meet me down here."

"Don't bother, Harry. Hello Sev."

"Hi Har. He hugged us."

"Awww Sevvie, I always knew you loved me…er, us."

"Great. I just got rid of one Potter and gained another when I was almost Potter free for a moment."

"Can't you just feel the love Harry? Fine, since you don't love me, I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!" Har sniffed and disappeared leaving the dagger on the table.

"Too much drama in that clone. At least you remembered the dagger. However, you can dip it in the poison much later and under my supervision. Understood?"

"Come on Sev, the hour is almost up."

"Got your dragonhide gloves?"

"They're in your lab."

"Accio Harry's gloves. There, now let's go!"

-

The two 'brothers' walked in silence to the second floor. And was greeted by a small group of people. There were 17 people there…Harry and the gang (6) 3 Marauders and Lily, Professors Severus, McGonagall, Flitwick, Albus, and Bill, Kingsley, Tonks. Sirius couldn't make it down…he was trapped in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few people to see the Chamber."

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Hi Tonks."

"_He _may not mind, but I do, so don't get in the way of the harvesting."

Sensing the need to change topics Ron asked. "How are we getting back up Harry? Last time we had Fawkes."

"As you will this time. I'll call Fawkes when it is time to leave."

"Okay everyone this is it. If you would like to leave, then go now, and no one will think anything of you. However, before we go in, _please_ be nice to Myrtle, don't ask about death, and don't get her mad."

When they entered the bathroom Myrtle shouted. "GET OUT! BOYS AREN'T ALLOWED…"

"Hello Myrtle."

"Oh hello Harry, it's you!" Myrtle giggled, "My, you've grown since I last saw you in the Prefect's Bathroom." She giggled again, and covered her mouth. "Oh you brought the kitty girl again, but where is your tail?"

"You remember Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."

"You never visit me anymore Harry!" Myrtle wailed. "If you keep it up, I won't share my toilet with you when you die!" Then she giggled again and looked at Harry shyly… "Who's that man that looks like you, he's very handsome?"

"Oh that's my Dad, and next to him is my Mum, you know the Professors, and the others are guests. We're going into the Chamber."

"You have very _rude_ friends!" Turning toward the people she did not know, Myrtle said, "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Or is it because I'm a ghost that you don't pay any attention to me!" Myrtle wailed and dove into her toilet.

"Harry! You never mentioned Myrtle haunts the Prefect's Bathroom! I'm never bathing again."

"Eww Ron."

"_Open_" Harry hissed. "Stand back." Ginny stiffened in front of Harry, who whispered in her ear "Don't worry Gin; he can't reach you down there. I killed him remember? And we got out? I'll be your knight in shining armour again if you need it, but don't be afraid." Aloud he said, "There's nothing down there but a snake, a _very dead_ snake. All you have to do now you slide down the pipe. So, who'd like to go first?"

"I'll do it, _I've_ been_ there_ before."

"Thank you Ron. Count to ten and say next so the other person could slide down behind you. Ready? Go!" Seconds later, they all heard Ron say 'Next'

"Sev"

"Next"

"Kingsley."

"Next."

And they continued until only Harry, Ginny and Remus remained. "Remus?"

"I'll be the last one down Harry."

"Okay Ginny, are you ready?"

"I…I…"

"I'll slide down with you, Okay?"

"Alright." And down they slid with Harry's hands wrapped around Ginny's waist, and Ginny holding on to Harry with a death grip.

"Next" Harry shouted and waited for Remus to come down.

"Severus went ahead with Lily, Ron."

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the home of the King of Snakes. If you would follow me please."

"You'd never make it as a tour guide Harry."

"Gee, thanks Dad. What did you want me to say. Hi, this is where Salazar Slytherin left a Basilisk for his heir, who just happens to be Voldemort. Oh and by the way I killed it when I was twelve to save Ginny, and stop Voldemort from draining her life for his use."

Ginny made a sound what was a half whimper, half laugh when Harry finished and rolled his eyes. The small group met up with Ron who was waiting for Harry.

"Hey Ron! What happened to the snake skin?"

"Professor Snape shrunk it and put it away."

"The Chamber gets larger as we go down, everyone." The group that went ahead of Harry were waiting by the second doorway.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot about that. _Open._"

They all walked inside the main part of the Chamber. Ginny gripped Harry's hand as they walked down the long corridor.

"Harry, that's the fang, over there. And I was lying right here, exactly where I am standing." Bill walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"Are you Okay Gin-Gin?"

"I needed to see here without…him…it."

"Thank you Harry."

"I'd have done it for anyone Bill."

"But thank you all the same."

"You're welcome." There was no time for small talk as Severus called for Harry.

"Potter, if you want to stand there and waste your time, that's fine…but do it on your own time and quit wasting mine!"

"Sorry guys, I've got to get to work."

-

Bill and Ginny were talking while exploring the Chamber, while Remus took pictures of the Basilisk before, during and after harvesting. The Professors also explored the Chamber, but as it was late at night, left. Soon there was only Harry, Severus, and Lily harvesting the giant snake.

"Harry, you must let me repay you for this."

"What would I have done with the snake Sev? It's been here for what, four years?"

"You don't understand Harry. The Basilisk poison alone is very expensive. Not to mention what I could get for the skins that were shed, let alone the actual skin itself!"

"Consider it an early birthday or Christmas present."

"We have a small fortune sitting here Harry."

"I know Mum."

"Harry, think about this for a minute. Think about what you can do…"

Harry smiled and said, "I'll take a small portion of whatever you sell, if you take half."

"No."

"Okay. How about if you both split the money you get from selling parts of the Basilisk…"

"NO!"

"If you would let me finish? You both split the money you get from selling parts of the Basilisk and use some of it to pay for things families need for the duration and after the war. The rest you could purchase rare potions ingredients Sev, and Harry, you could invest it in something."

"But Mum, I don't…"

"Fine then, you donate everything to St. Mungo's, and Sev get potions ingredients. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Your idea is acceptable."

"Great, now if you two don't mind I don't appreciate your yammering. I have potion ingredients to collect!"

"Um Sev?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should be insulted."

"Lily Potter can never pull off a Severus Snape, even if she does teach Potions."

Harry snickered. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was picturing Severus Snape doing a Lily Potter. I think you could manage the hair toss."

"Get back to work."

"Of course."

It was a few hours before dawn that Harry, James, Sev and Lily the group left the Chamber. The others had returned to bed many hours before.

"Won't you ever die!" Myrtle shouted, "If you take to long, I'll have to find _someone else_ to share my toilet with. Hmph!"

"Sorry Myrtle, maybe next time."

Myrtle batted her eyelashes and said, "Bye Harry, bye James. Come visit soon!"

"Sure Myrtle."

"Come on lover boy you look exhausted."

"Urgh Dad, please don't say that again."

"I had fun gentlemen, put I'd rather spend the night…"

"Lily, for my mental health please do not, and I repeat, DO NOT finish that statement."

"Night Mum, Dad. Nite Remus. Say Hi to Padfoot for me."

"And where do you think you're going young man?"

"To crash in the Dungeons."

"Go to bed Harry. You want to be awake when handling the poison."

"We're going to the Burrow later too, so you'll want some rest."

"Oh alright. Night Sev."

"No, it's Good Morning, Harry."

Harry yawned, "Whatever it is I'll see you later."

Lily and James escorted their son to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was asleep before the portrait was open.

"He's still so light."

"Don't worry James, Molly'll fatten him up later."

For the first time since they returned to the Living Realm the Potters put Harry in his pyjamas, and tucked him in.

"Good night son."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

-

"Harry, Harry, wake up!"

"Wha? What time is it?"

"Eight. We're going to the Burrow!"

"Wake me in half an hour."

"Come _on _Harry! Wake up."

"Rooonnnnn. Five more minutes."

"Harry James Potter! You're still asleep! You know Mum is waiting on us."

"No Gin, not yet, five more minutes, please?"

But Ginny was not taking 'no' as an answer. She grabbed the end of Harry's cover and proceeded to pull him off the bed.

"Grab a foot Ron."

Harry grappled at the edge of the mattress. "Hey stop! Go pick on Neville!"

"Gee thanks Harry."

"No problem Nev."

-

"Okay guys and gals, we're flooing to the Burrow and Portkeying back, Okay?"

"Which fireplace are we using Mrs. Potter?"

"The one in the Headmaster's office, Hermione. We leave in half an hour."

"Are we eating here?"

"I don't think some people can eat two breakfasts Ron." Ron reddened at Luna's comment.

"Okay, I'm going to Sev's for a bit."

"Alright, then. Don't be late, Okay?"

"Okay Mum."

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

-

"Sev! Sev! Where are you?"

"I was sleeping."

"Sorry, but I brought some things for you in Muggle London."

"Why?"

"Because I think they'll be useful in your research." Harry handed him a paper bag.

"What is this?"

"Notebook. I figured they'll be easier to document things. You'll have less rolls of parchment to keep track of, see?"

"Thank you Harry, that was very thoughtful. Why don't you hold on to it though, it may come in handy for you."

Harry shook his head. "No, they're yours. I've got a few of them myself."

"What's in the other bag?"

"Oh these? They're things for Mr. Weasley; regular pencils, mechanical pencils, ball point pens and pens that have ink in them like a quill. See the fine tip? And that's a pencil sharpener."

"Writing utensils."

"Muggle writing utensils." Harry looked around and saw vials of poison, snake skin and fangs on a table. "Need some help today?"

"If you don't mind leaving a copy?"

"No, I don't mind, but I'll be back soon."

"Thank you Harry."

"Oh no! I'm not going to make it to Professor Dumbledore's office in time."

"Use my floo. Say '_Headmaster's Office Hogwarts_'."

"Oh not the floo."

"Go on."

"Bye Sev!"

"Bye Harry, say Hi to Mrs. Weasley for me!"

"Merlin, don't do that!"

"What? You asked for a copy. _Headmaster's Office Hogwarts._"

-

"Ah Harry. I did not expect you this early. Your parents are not here yet."

"It's okay. I haven't been up here in a while. Hello Fawkes."

"Harry, you remember I told you…"

"Fawkes has a present for me!"

"Yes he does. Fawkes?"

The firebird flapped his wings, stood and stepped aside.

"An egg?"

"A Phoenix egg Harry. Fawkes flew all the way back to his nest and brought this back."

"Wow, a Phoenix! But Professor, I thought a Phoenix chose the wizard…no, wait that was a wand."

"No, you're right. A Phoenix does chose whom it is to protect, but as it may seem, the one destined to guard you has not been hatched yet."

"Oh. So, what do I do with it?"

"Why don't you keep it with you?"

"Won't it break Professor?"

"Not if you put it in something." Albus conjured a small wicker basket with a soft baby blanket.

"_Manere caldus vix ignis_"

"What was that? It sounded like a variation to the warming charm."

"Very good Harry, it was."

"Why did you put a Warming Charm on the blanket Professor?"

"It's Albus Harry. Like dragons, phoenixes need warmth in order to hatch."

"Albus, right."

"Tea Harry?"

"Thank you Pro…Albus."

"In time you'll get it."

"I don't know Professor."

"How are you enjoying having your parents around?"

"It's great! I sometimes don't know what to do or say around them, but since Dad and I had our argument, everything's been okay with us, you know? It's like, I dunno, I needed to know if, gosh this is silly."

"You needed to know that he'll be there for you no matter what?"

"Yeah. I still don't know how to act around my Mum though. I seem to not say much to her, I mean she _died_ to save me, what if I disappoint her or something? It wasn't long ago, for her anyway, since she'd been a teenager and now suddenly having a teenage son? What if…"

"I do not think that Lily would be disappointed with you Harry. You also don't have to agree with everything she says just to avoid a conflict. She loves you more than anything else in this entire universe, Harry. Just be yourself, you'll see."

"That's part of the problem. What if I do something stupid this year like the years before and…"

"Don't worry so much Harry, everything will work out, you'll see. Come in Lily, James."

"One day Albus, I'm going to figure out how you _do_ that."

"There you are Harry."

"Hi Mum, Dad. I was just having a chat with Albus here."

The older man's eyes were twinkling. Lily raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh? Well, please continue, don't let us interrupt."

"How long am I supposed to keep the egg in that? Isn't there a rule about the number of pets a student can have? Won't I get in trouble for having two pets? Where am I going to keep a Phoenix?"

"Whoa there Harry, give the old man some time to breathe."

"Are you kidding me Dad? If you give him enough time he can probably convince me that my name is Kayley Ruber."

"Who's Kayley Ruber?"

"I don't know? Professor?"

"Ah yes, Ms. Ruber. I don't think you have to worry too much about the Phoenix or Hedwig. It's not your fault a Phoenix was chosen to align itself with you."

"How do you know that this egg was meant for me?"

"Harry, you don't see people getting phoenix eggs on a regular basis, do you?"

"Well, no they're quite rare."

"Exactly." Harry was silent for a short while before he voiced his concerns.

"Then why did Fawkes give this one to me? Was it his choice or was the choice made for him?"

"I think this has little to do with the egg, am I right Harry?"

Harry remained silent.

"Your friends will be here in any minute, now Harry. Why don't you go down and meet them?"

"Okay"

-

"Hey Harry. You ready?"

"Yep. Sirius, you're coming too?"

"Of course I am. I've got to meet two redheads."

"That's right. You haven't met the twins since they know you're a Marauder."

"They practically worship the ground Professor Lupin walks on."

"Is that right Ginny?" Sirius tugged at his shirt collar and tossed his hair. "Then, they'll treat me like a god."

"Oh brother. I think you've created a monster Gin."

"Let's go then I want to get to breakfast."

"Do you always think with your stomach Ronald?"

"Luna, it's Ron, just Ron."

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Sirius, I should have known."

"Come on you lot. We'll see you later Albus."

"Me first! _The Burrow._"

-

"Oh there you are. Oh Ginny, you look all grown up."

"Mum, you saw me almost three weeks ago."

"Oh Harry dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks Mrs. Weasley. Where's Mr. Weasley? I've got some Muggle things for him."

"He's in the shed, dear. I'll call him if…"

"Don't bother, I'll just go out there."

"Wait for me Harry." Ginny said.

"Me too!"

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!"

"I'll let him know." Harry said, but he was out the door already.

"Thank you for having us Molly." Lily said as she hugged the Weasley matriarch.

"It's no problem Lily. Ron dear, why don't you show Neville your room?"

"So where are your identical mischief makers?"

"Sirius Black. Don't you dare give those boys any prank ideas. And don't think I don't know what you were up to in school James Potter. They're coming by for breakfast."

"Come on Molly, do I look like a trouble maker? He's the one you should be yelling at, not me!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Would you like some help Molly?"

"If you can set the table?"

"Sure, just point me in the right direction."

-

"Harry, Ginny, Luna. You're here already."

"Good morning Mr. Weasley. I picked up some writing utensils in Muggle London, and thought I'd bring some for you."

Mr. Weasley was almost giddy with excitement ass Harry explained what everything was.

"Fascinating, aren't they? And these require no ink?"

"No, you can just sharpen the tip with the pencil sharpener. Just like this. Now you try it."

"Arthur! Kids! Breakfast is ready."

"5 more minutes Molly."

"Arthur Hamblen Weasley!"

"I can finish showing you how this works later Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, it's best we head to the house now, Harry. Come along Ginny, Luna."

-

"There you guys are."

"Jazzy! Hey pretty girl, how have you been?" The baby girl was now sporting two tiny blonde pig tails. "Did you miss me?"

Jasmine cooed and swiped Harry's glasses off his nose. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sit down Harry dear. I'll put Jasmine in her chair."

"How is everything at Hogwarts?"

"Oh fine Mr. Weasley, Harry took us to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Harry!"

"Luna!"

"Well, we needed to get some Basilisk poison for something so Sev and I went down. They followed."

"Besides Mum, Bill was there with me, and I needed to see the Chamber without HIM there."

"Brr rall fie 'um, o 'arm 'ne 'ee?." Supposed to be 'But we're all fine mum, no harm done, see?'

"Ronald, where are your manners? Do you ever learn?"

Ron swallowed (Much to everyone's relief) before he sheepishly smiled and apologised.

"A bright good morning to all."

"Yes, good morning wonderful brothers, sister and friends."

"You two had better not be up to any monkey business."

"Who…" Fred said.

"Us? Do we look like we'd…"

"…cause trouble now that our youngest siblings…"

"…are finally home?"

"Yes!" Ron, Gin and the others said.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"Fred, George. You've met Moony, and known Wormtail…"insert growl from Sirius "now meet my father and godfather, Prongs and Padfoot."

The identical trouble makers fainted.

"Well, I thought for sure people would stop fainting when they met us."

"_Enneverate_"

In all the commotion with Fred and George, only Harry heard a childish voice say "Hawwy"

"Say it again Jazzy."

"Say what?"

"She said my name Dad."

"Jasmine is too young Harry, she…"

"Hawwy." Jasmine clapped her chubby hands.

An excited Harry picked up the little girl and spun her around. Breakfast was long forgotten as everyone fussed over Harry and Jasmine. Harry of course was very proud that his name was Jasmine's first word.

"Upstaged by a girl, Prongs."

"A baby too, Paddy."

"Aww come on, you don't think that people will be impressed that you were Marauders forever."

"_Were_ Marauders Lily?"

"You heard me. Pranks are no longer your thing. The twins have that covered. You guys are ancient and done for."

"No they're not!"

"They're legend!"

"Fantastic!"

"Incredible!"

"Hawwy!"

"Stupid babies." Sirius muttered.

"She doesn't know any better."

"Want to see some of our pranks?"

"Let's sneak away before your mother catches us."

"Right-o."

"Let's go."

Harry was strutting around the Burrow like a proud papa. At least that's what Lily thought. She licked her ice cream and watched as Harry, (and Jasmine who did not leave his side) Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Charlie (who showed up with Bill after breakfast) sat under a tree chatting.

"I almost feel sorry for her."

"Who? Jasmine?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Oh come on James, can't you see it?"

"See what Lily?"

"What Lily means is that Harry is going to be very overprotective when it comes to Jasmine. Actually, I feel sorry for any guy who she tries to date."

"Thank you Bill. I knew all men weren't as obtuse as James seems to be sometimes."

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm sure. But I've been down this road already with Ginny."

"See he has experience on his side." James pouted.

"I'm going to see who wants to play Quidditch. You in James?"

"You bet! Aww wait, we don't have brooms."

"I think we can manage together we have seven brooms."

"That's not going to work. Could you give me a head count?"

"Okay. We've got Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, you, Sirius, and me definitely. That's nine."

"Wanna play Lils? We'd have an even team then."

"Call Remus, I don't want to play with you."

"Please Lily? I…I'll do anything you want for a…a week!"

"Don't you do that already James? What are you trying to talk her into anyway?"

"Quidditch. Nine players. Three brooms short."

"Oh come on Lily! It's not like you haven't played with us before. Please?"

"Okay, fine. But you two owe me!"

"Okay Bill, that's 10"

"But we're three brooms short James."

"I know Sirius. A quick trip to Diagon Alley. That's all I need."

"We could always take turns."

"Sorry Bill, but those two are broom huggers."

"Hey kids! Want to take a quick run to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Yeaah!"

"What are you going to get?"

"Brooms."

"We can't go by ourselves."

"You're right Hermione, Arthur, Charlie, Bill? Care to come along so we keep this group out of trouble?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

"If Molly doesn't mind?"

"Oh you boys go on. And be careful!"

Two hours and three Cleansweep 11s later, the group flooed to the Burrow.

"Okay Captains?"

"Fred and George."

"Okay gentlemen, pick your teams."

George got first choice. "I choose Padfoot."

"Prongs."

"Harry."

"Okay Fred, then I get Charlie."

"Ginny."

"Ron"

"Bill"

"Why are the girls last?"

"I don't know Ginny, they obviously don't want us."

"Lily"

"Ginny."

"They saved the best for last."

"Alright, team. Listen up! This is your Captain George Weasley speaking."

"Just shut it, George."

"Let's just get down to business. We need a name, and who's playing what position."

"Positions are easy, Mum. George is a beater, Ron's the keeper, and I'm a seeker. I guess you and Paddy can be chasers."

"Good job Harry, maybe we can make a Captain out of you yet."

"What are we going to call ourselves then?"

"Nothing with the Marauders!"

Sorry Lily, Mischief Makers." And Sirius added Mischief Makers to her blue shirt.

-

"Okay, so who's playing what position? I'm a beater, Charlie's a seeker, Ginny's a Chaser."

"Bill how are you at keeping?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Great I'll play Chaser."

"Are we going to have a name?"

"We've all played for Gryffindor at one time or another, right?"

"Yea, so."

"Gryffindor Pride."

It was late when Molly called everyone down for dinner. 10 very sweaty people sat outside eating a scrumptious Weasley dinner.

"It's almost time to go. Are you sure you don't need a hand with he dishes Molly?"

"Oh no, it's Okay. I've got it."

Molly cast freshening charms on Harry, Ron, and Ginny and then hugged them and the others goodbye.

"You all stay out of trouble this year!"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

Jasmine did not want to say goodbye to her Harry and cried until she fell asleep in his arms.

-

"Hi Sev, we're back."

"So it would seem. How was your day?"

"It was great! Jasmine said my name! Well she said 'Hawwy' but it was clear she was trying to say my name."

"Congratulations." Severus deadpanned.

"What's the matter?"

Severus sighed. "Harry, I saw your schedule, and I want you to test out of Potions, drop Care of Magical Creatures and take Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What? I can't do that I want to be an Auror they won't…"

"Can you honestly tell me that after this war you want to deal with an Auror lifestyle?"

"Yes I, well, no, not really."

"You will have other classes to fill your time. Albus has two non Hogwarts teachers lined up for you, and I as well as a few of your professors will teach you certain things."

"When will we meet? What will we be doing?"

"_You_ will be learning to think on your feet, be able to scan an area in seconds and find everything that poses a threat to you. You will learn how to read people, and be able to tell if they're lying to you via wandless Legilimency."

"What no bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death?"

"You were not paying attention in my class, I recall."

"I was too. I was taking notes, but nooo you just had to ask me questions that no first year besides Hermione would know, especially a Muggle raised kid."

"We're off topic. Your first assignment will be an ongoing written exercise. I want you to use one of your notebooks and write down all the spells you know from Charms and Transfiguration that would be useful in a duel. You will also make a list of the potions that you want to use should there be an attack. You will report to me every night. For hours you miss you will make it up on Saturdays."

"Okay, but what about Quidditch practise and the DA?"

"Yes, those. You may use your two breaks to make them up."

"Breaks?"

"You have Double Transfiguration on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings and Double DADA in the afternoon. Without the extra classes, you have a free double period after Transfiguration and DADA. On Tuesdays and Thursdays you have Double Charms in the morning. Your extra classes will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays all day after Charms, so that leaves two breaks…"

"On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Precisely. Did you get any further on the question I asked you?"

"A little, but not a lot."

"Go back to your dorm and think about it, Harry."

"Okay Sev. I guess that's goodnight then."

"Yes." Harry turned to leave Severus' rooms. "Oh and Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I suggest you speak with your mother."

"What? Why?"

"You know to what I am referring Potter."

"Oh right. I guess I'll go do that then."

"You do not have to go now."

"I know, but it will be easier if I do this now than later. Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Harry."

Severus Snape gave himself a mental pat on his back. Now that Harry was out of the way, and his mind was occupied, he won't be returning to Gryffindor Tower in a hurry. He walked over to the fireplace and fire called the Gryffindor Common Room.

The group was startled to see Severus' head in the fire.

"Longbottom, I want to see you in my office immediately!" Severus disconnected the call and sat in his chair. Perhaps tonight he'd find out exactly what happened three years ago with the Boggart.

-

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Wha…wha…what d…d…did I d…d…do?"

"I don't know Neville, but Professor Snape did seem a bit agitated."

"I think you'd better leave now, Neville."

"Yeah, I um, I…I'll see you later, then. I hope."

**The Dungeons**

Three hesitant knocks echoed in the empty halls of the dungeon, as well as Severus' silky baritone voice.

"Enter."

Neville swallowed and walked inside the Potion Master's office, a place he hoped that he would never have to see again anytime soon.

"What are you waiting for Longbottom, an invitation? Sit down." The door eerily shut itself with a bang leaving the timid Gryffindor and the feared Potions Master locked in a tiny office.

-

6347 words Pre count

_**Reviews:**_

pyro-briar and Timra: Thanks for letting me know about the duplicated chapters! I don't know how I skipped that.

nunyabizness Computers suck, but at least now I have a more detailed outline of the story.

Eliteshadow: tried, but failed. Sorry.

Mr.Knowitall: Thank you soo much!

Hobbs: Will do! I'm working on the next Chapter already

Projectjay: Thank you for missing me! Well my story! I missed you guys too. I can only do so much without words of encouragement

SarahtheBardess: Yeah I thought of that during my finals last year. Having Harry shouting Fy! Fy! Fy! was the most inappropriate thought during a Maths final…never had the talk myself, I guess my grandmother never had the time. My sis handed me a steamy romance novel in lieu of the talk.

Cho vs. Ginny. I'd pay good money to see that too. lol You and me both…I was James while I was doing 'research' in the arcade.

nogoalielikeme: 'was that really necessary with Snape?' Well, I figured ok who's completely lost it? So far only Remus, and naturally I chose Sev 'cause he's all depressed that his life has no meaning because he was stuck serving the Dark Idiot for such a long time.

vanilllaqueen11: Thanks for the review!

_**TuxedoMac: I think you are my personal hero! I'm glad to be writing again too! Thanks ever so much for your review…I read it twice for inspiration!**_

PLEASE REVIEW?

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	12. Overcoming Fears

Disclaimer See Ch 1

Sorry about the short Chapter!

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 12: Overcoming Fears

It was with great trepidation that Neville sat in professor Snape's office. There was a potion timer which Severus charmed to click every five minutes. So far Neville counted three clicks while he sat facing his most feared Professor.

Severus seemed to be enjoying his intimidation session with Neville. He calmly read an old parchment and wrote a comment ever so often. He watched the boy fidget and continued to read.

"Ex…excuse me Professor S..Snape, b…b…but you wanted to…to see me?"

Severus slowly put the quill in the ink receptacle, rolled the parchment, and retied the worn string, all without making a sound. It was almost as if he hadn't noticed the momentary lapse in silence.

The timer clicked again.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you down here."

"Y…yes sir."

"I want to finally learn the truth about the Boggart incident in your third year."

A loud gulp echoed in the silent office.

"Defence? Professor Lupin's class?" Severus offered helpfully.

"I uh, you see he um, we…"

"Well? What is it? You don't think I would give you time to come up with a suitable lie, would you? Tell me the truth Longbottom, or I promise you'd live to regret it."

"Professor Lupin asked me to vvvoluntttteeer ttto um I mean he wanted to show the class how a Boggart…works? S..ss…so he asked me what I was um, he asked what my, what I was afraid of most and I a I said you."

"_I_ am your greatest fear. Do continue." Severus said in an uninterested drawl.

"Then he asked me about my grandmother and…"

"And?"

"He whispered that I should picture you wearing her…when the Boggart came out of the closet, you, he, it! It was wearing…"

"_It_ was wearing?"

"It was wearing mygrandmother'sdresswithavulturehatandredpurse."

"What? I do not understand Gryffindor mumbles. Speak."

"It was wearing my grandmother's dress with a vulture hat and red purse."

There was silence, more silence and both men watched each other waiting for a reaction. Neville was fraught with fright, but Severus was thinking about the young man in front of him.

"Longbottom. You destiny is tied with Harry's. It has been since before your birth. You are aware that you are the other child the original prophesy spoke of, are you not?"

"Y…yes. Sir."

"Good. As much as I am grateful that you are no longer in my class, I am afraid that we are to begin a private tutorial."

"Of Potions?" Neville asked with a squeak.

"No Longbottom, Professor Potter, Lily, has that honour. I will attempt to build your backbone. Harry does not need a snivelling little coward of a friend to stand behind him."

"I am not a coward!" Severus raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the trembling boy.

"Sir." Neville said in a higher octave than before.

"Really, then how do you explain that your greatest trepidation is a simple Potions Master when there are other things, such as the Dark Lord? Hmm?"

"I…"

"I will not have your cowardice stand in Harry's way. Since your destinies are tied, you will join him in our class on Tuesday's and Thursday's."

"But I…"

"I have taken the liberty of looking at your schedule. You will enrol in three NEWT Classes: Herbology, Defence, and either Charms or Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration."

Severus removed one of the notebooks Harry had given him. "Your first assignment is to research all the Charms and Transfiguration spells that would be useful in battle."

"If…if…can I talk this over with my Gran Professor?"

"You have until tomorrow night before curfew to deliver your answer. Speak to no one about this but your grandmother. Understood?"

Neville nodded.

"Very well. Would you please send Miss Lovegood down? I know none of them are asleep as they are deciding your fate."

"W…what should I…I tell them you wanted with me?"

"Consider this your first assignment Longbottom."

"I don't…"

"Are you always this thick-headed Longbottom? If you can convince your _friends_ of whatever tale you can make up on your way to Gryffindor Tower, you will be guaranteed admission in my class. If you cannot, then may Merlin help you if your ineptitude gets in Harry's way."

"Yes Professor Snape."

"This is a lesson in overcoming fear Longbottom, something that you must be proficient in."

"Goodnight Professor. I will send Luna down immediately."

If anyone were to tell Neville that he'd be called to Professor Snape's office and asked to be enrolled in a special class to help Harry defeat Voldemort, Neville would have laughed in their face. Who would _want _him there with Professor Snape. That was a recipe for disaster, right? However, the two had a semi normal conversation. There were insults of course, but there was no quarrelling and relatively no name calling. In fact if one were to think about it, it was almost a compliment…no not almost, it was a compliment, the kind that only Professor Snape could give.

Did it mean that since he was not to speak to anyone but his grandmother about this that the others, Ron, Hermione, Ginny were not going to get the opportunity to learn whatever it is that he would learn? Was Professor Snape going to offer the same class to Luna? But that was impossible because this was Luna and Ginny's OWL year.

Neville was so caught up in his wonderings that he walked past the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and found himself standing in front of the Headmaster's Office. Of course he only realised he was there after Albus cleared his throat.

"Is there something troubling you Neville?"

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore sir, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, but you were standing here lost in thought, and I was wondering if you needed some advice?"

"I…I think I do, sir, but…"

"Why don't we go on up to my office."

"But sir, I can't…"

"Nonsense child, come with me. You can keep an old man company with some tea."

Neville followed the Headmaster onto the moving stairs.

"Wow, you have a really nice office sir."

"Thank you Neville, now what is troubling you?"

"Well sir Professor Snape asked me to…oh no! I was supposed to tell Luna to see Professor Snape immediately!"

"Why don't you use the fireplace and call the tower?"

-

"Luna? Luna? Are you there?"

"Oh Neville are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione, but I need to speak with Luna."

"I'm here Neville."

"Good. Youhave to see Professor Snape now! Hurry, please. I was supposed to go straight to the tower, but I…"

Hermione pushed Luna out of the way. "Where are you now? Are you okay? What did Professor Snape want?"

"'Mione, let him…"

"Hush Ron!"

"Now Neville…" Hermione started

"I am in the Headmaster's Office. I'm fine. Whatever Professor Snape wanted is between him and me. Luna please leave now!"

"Alright, I'm going."

"But Neville…"

"I _cannot_ tell you Hermione, and WILL NOT! Over the years you have kept the secrets that you were asked to keep, so now I'm asking, as a friend, to let me keep mine."

Hermione blushed.

"I'll be back at the tower later, ok?"

-

No one in the Gryffindor Common Room could sleep, not with Hermione's muttering and Ron's anxiety. Ginny was not so worried, but then, at times she was more observant and perceptive than her brother and studious friend. Neville was never so, so…Gryffindor whenever he spoke. Professor Snape said must have changed something in him. Ginny shrugged and wondered if she too would be called.

-

Harry was asleep in his parents' bed and was having a very odd but nice dream about Quidditch with pumpkin pasties as the snitch, and chocolate balls as bludgers. However, his dream changed abruptly. There was an old man sitting on a giant rock next to a stream. Harry cautiously walked up to the man.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Did I disturb you?"

"If you mean did you interrupt my dream about Quidditch? Then yes. Who are you? And why am I dreaming about you?"

"I am almost always here Harry, but somehow you found me tonight."

"You're _always_ in my head?"

"Almost always, I said. Oh you look so much like my son."

"What?"

"I didn't introduce myself, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, but I gather we're related somehow."

"Yes my boy we are! Although James never did catch on that fast, aren't you clever?"

"You know my Dad?"

"I am your Great……….Great Grandfather, you may call me Pop."

Harry was still sceptical, but he sat on the grass next to the old man. It was odd, Harry thought, that he should feel so safe with Pop, it was if he'd known him all his life.

"Pop? Right. So what's your name?"

"Ah but I just told you my name was Pop."

"I think I've been spending too much time with Professor Dumbledore or Sev, but you said that I may call you Pop. That does not necessarily mean that Pop is your name."

"I knew that Godric marrying Lady Ravenclaw would be good for my descendents."

"So are you Grandfather's father then?"

"Oh I was dead a long time before little Ricky was born."

"…"

"…"

"Why are you in my head?"

"I am mentally preparing you for your magical inheritance."

"My what?"

"Your…"

"Magical inheritance, I heard. Is that the power…"

"No, but it will help you along the way. Besides, you are not going to receive all of your magical inheritance at once, only the ones you may need sooner rather than later."

"Am I going to remember any of this?"

"No."

"Alright then, who decides when I am ready?"

"The Council of Magic does."

"Why can't they give it to me now so that I can finally defeat Voldemort and live my life like I want it to be?"

The problem for Harry would never be magical strength. He was Voldemort's equal. It suddenly occurred to Harry that he was not ready for any 'powers' because he could get corrupted by it, especially if, no when Severus began to teach him Dark Magic so that he could defend against it.

Harry's ancestor smiled and nodded. "You are headed in the right direction my boy. The Council and I wonder if you can maintain the purity of your soul if you are given a vast amount of power to harness along with the temptation that Dark Magic will attempt to trap you with. Even though you may defeat Voldemort, you may replace him, and that is something we cannot allow."

"But then if I defeat Voldemort, then that's good."

"However, **_you_** will decide what is right and wrong. **_You_** will determine what people may say, or do, **_you_** will become judge, jury and executioner."

"I will be the new evil." Harry whispered.

"Take heed that you do not grow to be the malevolence you wish to defeat."

"That is the answer, which is what Sev wanted me to figure out. Thanks Pop, or whoever you are."

"You are most welcome my boy."

"Won't I just forget what you just said?"

"Everything I have done, or said is in your mind. You will know the answer to your question if you think about it hard enough, if you want it badly enough."

"About my magical inheritance…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Who? I mean…"

"You are to inherit a great thing Harry, and one day you will sit upon the Council and watch over your descendents long after you defeat Voldemort."

"Why are you so sure that I can do this?"

"Because Harry, you are the Merlin of this age."

"Merlin was locked in a cave that he couldn't escape from."

The old man chuckled, "You should let him tell the story. It would be polite to thank him for showing the Council Members that you needed Lily, James and Sirius."

"Right. If I just happen to see Merlin walking down the corridors I'll just shout thanks!"

"Sarcasm does not become you."

"Why do I feel like I've known you forever?" Harry whispered. The old man smiled and said

"Because I used to whisper in the dark, soothe fears, and…"

By the time 'Pop' said 'whisper in the dark' hot tears ran down Harry's cheeks, he managed to finish the sentence but Harry's voice was cracked from the tears and memories.

"…tell me everything was going to be okay because I was loved."

"Yes, hush my child and go to sleep and when you wake you will feel refreshed. See the castle in the sky where dragons roam the heavens? See the green eyed child who dances amongst the stars? Dream of those things Harry, take leave from the evil of your life, use the short respite that you are given, and remember you are never alone."

Harry smiled and nodded. He obediently went to sleep in the grass with his 'Pop' watching over him. He did dream about the castle in the sky and even saw himself as a child dancing with the stars.

-

Lily wiped the tears from Harry's eyes when he cried and whispered. "Shhh my sweet boy, hush and don't cry. Let's go home to our castle nestled above the clouds. We will fly with the dragons until the sun has set and then I will watch you, my green eyed beauty, as you dance amongst the stars in the sky."

-

While Harry was dreaming, Luna was walking down to the dungeons.

Luna knocked on the Potion's Master's door once before she was asked to enter. Severus sat on the edge of his desk and motioned for Luna to sit in the seat directly in front of him.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Yes Professor Snape?" Luna asked with a dreamy far away look in her eyes, and a slight smile on her lips.

"Drop the 'Loopy Loony Luna' act Miss Lovegood."

"Why whatever do you mean Professor?"

"Do not play with me. You have been identified by the Death Eaters as one of Harry's friends and it is my responsibility to warn you that you are in danger."

Luna did not drop the façade. "Oh but Professor, I am not in danger, you see the…"

"Miss Lovegood!"

"Very well Professor, what is it you wish of me?"

"Many people underestimate you, and it is time we used that to our advantage."

"And what is my assignment Professor Snape? Do you wish for me to be a spy?"

"Indeed clever raven. I want you to keep your eyes and ears open from people of all houses. You have friends in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin."

"Yes, who would suspect Loony Loopy Lovegood?"

"You should have been one of mine." Severus said with just a hint of a smile and a dash of admiration.

"I am much too adroit to be a _snake_ Professor."

"Indeed."

"Am I to report to you on a daily basis?"

"No need. When we need to speak, just do something worthy of Longbottom."

"As you wish Professor, but as I am quite proficient at Potions, I will endeavour to make my explosions on a less spectacular scale. I do wish to pass, OWL year and all."

"Good night Miss Lovegood."

"Pleasant dreams Professor."

-

After the tea was served, Neville told Professor Dumbledore about all the problems and good things that would come if he took Professor Snape on his offer. Albus had not said a word, and in the end, Neville decided to learn whatever it is that Professor Snape wanted him to learn. He bid the Headmaster goodnight, and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

-

2597 Words Pre ffnet count

A/N:

1. Sorry about the short chapter guys, but this chapter didn't feel like being long and drawn out.

2. Thank you for your reviews! We are slowly but steadily approaching 100, and I still cannot believe it.

3. For those of you who believe that Luna is very OOC, I did not want to portray her as a scary crazy girl who reads magazines upside down. I think there is more to Luna Lovegood than we realise.

4. I had planned on making Sev very evil, but failed…he was actually kinda nice here.

Reviews:

_**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING SO, THANK YOU!**_

**Treck**: As per your request, another chapter

**Sirius is NOT DEAD DAMN IT:** I didn't know whether you were insulting or complementing me while I was reading your review of my previous chapter, but thank you for the review nonetheless. ;) I would explain the phoenix if I could at this moment, but I'll leave it to Hermione and Luna to figure it out, BRILLIANT MINDS AND ALL THAT. All I could say is that the phoenix is mentioned in the very first chapter, so I didn't suddenly pull it out of a hat. I realise that many stories involve phoenixes choosing Harry, but I will try and not make it sound as if I just copied someone's story.

**SarahtheBardess**: _Harry's tour guide spiel was priceless!_ I thought so too! And we could always depend on Myrtle to Cheer us up

**TuxedoMac:** Surprised were you? ;) I am really sorry about the confusion, I read it about a dozen times and it made sense, but duh I wrote it, so I knew who was speaking with whom.

**Nogoalielikeme:** Err, sorry about the amount of dialogue back there, I'll try to do my best, but well, I'm still at the amateur stage. Just keep me on my toes. I don't think I did any better with the narrative in this chapter, but I'll keep working on it! And no, I'm not that evil to send Neville to get a beating…

**Projectjay:** Don't worry Jazzy'll be at Hogwarts soon, promise! I guess the instant acceptance thing seemed unnatural to me because after I met my mother after 10 years of just letters and phone calls, it tool us some time to get off on the right foot.

**Mark SCHNEEZLE:** Yes, harry does have a 'saving people thing' in cannon and def. Gifts, but now he has other things to consider, and maybe live life like he always dreamt of it…who knows, after defeating old Voldemort, he could get immediate acceptance in the Auror Program…

_****_

For those who want to see:

_**1. More of Jazzy: **_

Wait until September 1st.

_**2. What the world think about the Potters being alive:**_

Newspapers and letters are being kept from Harry, but he'll find them in the next chapter, thanks to Devlin MacBride. Just who is this mysterious man that has the girls ruffled up? Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts: Devil in Disguise._

_**3. More of the Portraits**_

Harry is still 'taking lessons' from them even though we don't see them, but we'll see more of them.

_**4. When the kids…er young adults…got their books**_

They have them already

PLEASE REVIEW?

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	13. Devil in Disguise

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**A special thank you to Mark SCHNEEZLE for reminding me that Harry has clones and therefore can take his regular classes to become an Auror, even if you didn't come right out and spell it!**

So sorry if everything seems a bit jumbled. ffnet is not letting me put extra spaces in today : ( but I hope you still enjoy it!

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 13: Devil in Disguise

Within the first few moments of being awake, Harry felt safe and warm. In fact, he was lying with his head on his mother's shoulder and his back pressed into James. Harry's eyes opened immediately and embarrassed that he had fallen asleep, tried to get up. He couldn't, however because James' hand was draped over Harry and clasped with Lily's. Resigned, Harry nestled into the warm cocoon his parents made for him and drifted back into the land of nod.

Two people however were not sleeping peaceful. Hermione couldn't sleep much because her curiosity and imagination was working overtime. She wondered what Professor Snape could have wanted with _Neville_ and _Luna _of all people. Was he going to ask to speak with Ron, Ginny and herself?

Neville was tossing and turning all night long. He was currently staring at the red canopy at the foot of his bed, lost in thought. What was he to learn from Professor Snape? It did not matter, if it would help Harry in the long run, he would do it. Neville sighed and went to get dressed. He would give the Potion's Master his answer before breakfast.

Hermione also got ready after giving up feigning sleep. She stared at herself in the mirror and wondered what the others had that she didn't. Tears of helplessness and sadness rolled down the girls cheeks as she watched her reflection.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be okay, you'll see." The enchanted mirror said. Hermione dried her eyes and went to sulk in the common room.

Three knocks and two minutes after Neville appeared in front of the Potion Master's Rooms, a disgruntled Severus opened the door.

"I accept your offer sir."

"What did your grandmother say to you?"

"I never did call her. I will see you at breakfast sir, by the way Good Morning."

Everyone was gathered in the Great hall for breakfast that morning. When suddenly a tall man with shoulder length jet black hair with red highlights that shone in the sunlight opened the door and walked in. The women young and old salivated when the man of mystery glided down the aisle toward them.

"Mr. MacBride, you weren't supposed to arrive until the day after tomorrow. I would have sent someone to meet you had I known…"

"Oh no Professor, it was memorable, the walk from Hogsmeade to the castle. It's been quite a while."

"You are quite right my boy, so perhaps you should call me Albus now."

"Only if you return the favour Albus." Feeling, rather than seeing the eyes on him, MacBride turned and flashed his brightest smile at the small group. "Oh where are my manners." Turning to McGonagall the stranger said, "Oh Minerva, may I call you that? You look as radiant as ever. And you? You must be the Lily…" The heads behind Harry were shaking a frantic no and making hand signals to the gorgeous man standing before Lily. MacBride grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "Potter that the newspapers have been writing about."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

The man tossed the Daily Prophet to Harry "That's today's you've missed two days worth of headlines."

"Thank you Mr. "

"MacBride, Devlin MacBride." A small gasp was heard from the girls when Devlin purred his name and kissed Lily's hands. This spurred James into action. He moved in front of his wife and grabbed Devlin's hand in a gruff handshake.

"MacBride."

"Please Mr. Potter, James call me Devlin."

"Devlin, let me introduce you to my son and his friends. That's Harry, next to him is Ron, and Hermione. That's Neville, Luna and Ginny. Everyone else, I believe you have had the _pleasure_ of meeting, I'm sure."

No one seemed to notice that Harry was slowly fuming in his seat. The glass he was holding, and all glasses around him shattered and silenced everyone. Through ground teeth Harry asked, "When were you going to tell me about this?" Harry thrust the newspaper in the air and stood. "I thought everyone learned not to keep secrets from me! I had a right to know that my parents and I were on the blasted front page."

"Watch your language young man."

"So sorry _mother_, but I **_do not like people hiding information from me!_****"** turning to the headmaster Harry said in a slightly hurt voice, "you promised sir, you promised to be frank with me, why?"

"Harry, I…"

"Did you all know about this?" Harry stared everyone in their eyes, silently reading the guilt that danced in them.

Everyone nodded.

"You too Sev? Padfoot? Dad? I want to see very newspaper that has been printed since the first article appeared."

"But we thought you knew that Fudge told…"

"Find every newspaper. I will be in the library if you need me, but please leave me alone. Devlin, thank you. I _trust_ I will see you later."

"Why do you think that?"

Harry gave a half smile, "You _are_ one of my instructors, aren't you?"

With that Harry left the Great Hall ignoring the requests to come back. Fudge, Harry thought, your days as Minister of Magic are numbered.

The Great Hall

"I knew this was a bad idea." Hermione sighed.

"He'll get over it Hermione, you'll see."

"That isn't the point." All eyes turned to Devlin, "You all betrayed him."

Cries of "We did NOT!" echoed in the hall but stopped when Devlin raised his hand.

"You may have been trying to protect him, in your own misguided way, but you have betrayed his trust."

Devlin took Harry's seat and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "Yes, it was a charming day for a visit I think." He snorted and helped himself to breakfast.

In the Library

Harry sat and read today's paper. Its headline was '_Potters alive but unheard from'_ and directly underneath the articles was another. '_Minister Fudge to make public plea to the Potters today_'. Harry slammed the paper on the desk and walked to the section of the library that housed the H section.

"H, H, H, Hag, Hippocampus, Horklump, Howlers!" Harry removed the book from the shelf and began to read.

"Fudge, you have pushed me far enough already."

Meanwhile…

"So what are we going to do about Harry, he's bound to be furious right now."

"I know Lily, but we can't change the past." James said and then bit off a chunk of the pastry in his hand.

"You could just apologise James."

"Devlin…"

"He does have a point James." Lily said offering a small smile to her husband.

"Alright, I guess we should all apologise to him."

Harry wrote just what he wanted to say to Fudge on the parchment. He was just about to cast the charm that would transform the regular parchment into a Howler before someone cleared his throat. Harry didn't turn around because he instinctively knew who it was.

"What do you want Severus?"

"I wanted to apologise for not letting you know about the papers, but…"

"But what?"

"I promised your mother not to. I couldn't very well break it."

"I guess I could understand that."

"You have to forgive Lily, she's new to being a mother to a teenager."

"But Albus…"

"She made us all promise Harry. You will find that it is very difficult to deny your mother anything she asks for. And so you see…"

"Damn it Sev! Everyone was keeping it from me! How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if people insist on keeping me in the dark?"

"It was only…"

"That's how it starts! I _will not_ allow something like last year to happen again! I lost Sirius once, and I cannot bear the thought if I put you or anyone else in the castle in danger."

"Harry…"

"NO! Don't ask me to forgive them."

"I wasn't…"

"I don't give a damn…" Harry would have finished that sentence, but the look that Severus gave him silenced Harry immediately. There was a smouldering fire behind the patented Snape glare.

"You think the entire world revolves around you? You used to bitch that you didn't understand who Weasley could turn his back on his mother, that you wished you could have a chance to get to know your own mother. Well guess what? The fucking rules were bent again for HARRY POTTER and your mother, father, and the godforsaken mutt are alive. What are you doing now? You're pushing them away. For Merlin's sake she was just doing what any mother would do. She knew how you hated attention from the public, so she tried to shield you from it, for _your_ sake. So don't tell me that you don't give a damn because you know that you're wrong."

"I am not wrong _Professor_! Withholding information from me gets people killed!"

"And if you lost her again, would you forgive yourself? Tell me Mr. Potter, because I would really like to hear the answer to _that_ question. Wait, nevermind, when you come to your senses come and find me."

"Sev I…" Harry began but Severus turned and stormed out of the library. He took his seat once more and sat in silence. Guilt slowly began to consume him, and Harry's anger began to assuage. Sighing Harry added another line to the parchment and charmed it. He then walked to the Owlery to find Hedwig.

Diagon Alley

Minister Fudge was standing on a podium in Diagon Alley making a plea to the Potters to come out of hiding when a white owl landed in front of him, and stuck his leg out.

"Er, excuse me, but I must take this."

"_Cornelius Fudge you lousy excuse for the Minister of Magic. How dare you put my life and my family's in the press again. You called me a deranged child who wanted attention when I tried to warn everyone that Voldemort was back. Everyone turned on me, parents tried to have me taken away from Hogwarts. You called me a murderer and tried to have me arrested when Voldemort attacked and murdered my muggle relatives. Here me now Cornelius it would be a cold day in hell indeed if you think I will allow you to use me and my family to further your political campaign. My parents asked you and the Wizengamot for time before their existence was revealed because they wanted a secure home, and what do you do? You go straight to the _Prophet_ and have them print stories about my family. I pressed charges against your Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge for using a blood quill on me and other students during her tenure as Headmistress under your supervision. She is **still** in the Ministry holding cell. You have testimony and proof that she attempted to use one of the Unforgivables on me, and yet you do nothing! I have never used my status and influence in the Magical world to gain anything, not even to defend myself, but today I am calling for your resignation because your incompetence will cost us everything in the Second War against Voldemort. You will not use me or my family for your own personal gain. I demand that some who cares about the public to be elected as Minister. I insist that someone who is knowledgeable enough to see if a source of information is accurate and act upon it be put in office. I hope that the _**new**_ Minister will strive to do everything he or she can to protect the citizens of Britain and the Wizarding world. _

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. Everyone in the Wizarding world is strong. If we band together we will be unstoppable. Let us not forget those who we lost in the first war and those such as Cedric Diggory and Bertha Jorkins who were the first casualties in Voldemort's second return. Let us fight for them, let us show Voldemort that we will not let him win. If we must die, let us show him that we will not go without a fight!_"

Fudge blanched and reddened throughout Harry's speech via Howler. When it finally burst into flames, the audience standing before him were transformed. Before, they were all quiet with anticipation of Fudge's words, but now, they were a mass of inspired individuals chanting Harry's name, screaming 'Out with Fudge' and were radiating with a renewed vigour and hope. No one noticed when the Minister apparated away. The celebration in Diagon Alley continued and everyone was in high spirits.

The Daily Prophet issued a formal apology to Harry and the Potters and published the words that was heard that morning in a special edition.

Voldemort was furious!

"How dare that brat!"

"M…master?"

"_Crucio!" _After leaving the pathetic Death Eater writhing in the floor for a few minutes, Voldemort called for his right hand man. _"_Lucius?"

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy said before he kissed Voldemort's hem.

"How is it, that a mere _boy_ can thwart my plans?"

"He obviously had that traitor Snape write that, or perhaps it was a manoeuvre by the old fool…Potter does not have the brain to write that."

"Of course Lucius, but, his little howler has caused a significant damage…"

"If I may speak my lord?"

"You dare interrupt me? Very well what is it Lucius?"

"The muggle loving fools will become overconfident and sloppy. After all what can Potter do to save them? After a few attacks they will realise that Potter is all words…he is but a boy and not in your league master. They will learn to fear you even more because they will know that no one, not even the little saviour can save them."

"Yes, yes. Thank you Lucius, there is always a silver lining…" But Voldemort was still royally pissed and he proceeded to curse his servants.

Harry was flying when Voldemort's rage exploded in his head. The broom bucked under him and Harry fell on the ground. Thankfully, Devlin was keeping an eye out for Harry and was able to slow the teen's collision with the ground. Devlin conjured a stretcher and took his student to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy Pomfrey was not all that surprised to see her most frequent visitor being floated into her domain.

"Oh dear, what has he done this time?" Poppy tisked.

"Lost control of his broom."

"Put him in that bed over there. Honestly, that boy." Poppy ran a few diagnostic charms on Harry. "He has a mild concussion, right shoulder is dislocated, left eye bruised, left hand and ankle broken." As she spoke a parchment was listing Harry's injuries. Poppy shook her head and flooed Severus.

"Severus? Severus? Are you there?"

"Yes Poppy, what do you want?"

"I need Skelegrow for Harry."

"Harry? Is he okay? What happened? Devlin said he lost control of his broom and fell."

"Stupid boy."

"Severus!"

"I have some Skelegrow down here. I'll bring it up as soon as possible."

Poppy went into her supplies and rubbed a healing paste on the now blackened eyes and muttered the charm to put his shoulder back into the socket.

Devlin MacBride went to find Harry's parents as soon as he deposited the teen in Poppy's care. He found them along with Remus and a big black dog in Albus' office.

"I was hoping to find you all here."

"Is everything okay Devlin?" Albus asked

"No, Harry…"

"What's wrong?" Lily said getting hysterical.

"He lost control of his broom and fell off."

"Where is my baby?"

"Where else? I took him to Poppy."

"Oh James, my poor baby. Let's go."

When the Marauders and Devlin left the Headmaster's office, Alastor Moody's head popped in the fireplace.

"Albus?"

"Ah Alastor, what can I do for you?"

"I think you should look at this."

"How is he Poppy?"

"Your son takes after you James…always in here. Anyway, he has a mild concussion, left hand and ankle are broken, and his right shoulder was dislocated and left eye was bruised from the fall."

Severus arrived with a batch of potions of all colours. He put them on Harry's bedside table and arranged them in order of consumption.

"You can't give him any of that yet Severus." But the Potions Master was not listening.

"_Enneverate_."

"Severus Snape!"

"The Dark Lord is angry and…"

"Aaaaahhhh, Sev?"

"Here Harry, drink this."

"Wha'sit?"

"Shh just drink." Harry swallowed the potion with a grimace and coughed.

"He's really mad."

"I know. You need to sit up and drink the Skelegrow."

"Dreamless sleep?"

"No sorry, you have to wait a few hours after drinking the Skelegrow." Harry coughed and gave a dry laugh

"Forgot."

"Harry. Oh sweetheart I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you I didn't realise…please forgive me."

"Mum?"

"Yes Harry."

"S'ok. I aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh forgive." Harry screamed from the pain arching his back in the process.

"Hurt."

"The Cruciatus Sev?" Lily asked.

"Does anyone know what pissed him off?" James asked, speaking to no one in particular. He was surprised to get an answer.

"It would seem that Harry sent a Howler to our dear Minister. However, instead of shouting obscenities, Harry was very mature."

"Albus? What do you mean?"

The old headmaster's eyes twinkled as he handed James the Prophet that Moody flooed over earlier.

James silently began to read the paper, and passed it to Remus in shock. Remus in turn gasped and grinned.

"What's going on?" Severus asked and snatched the paper from Lily. A ghost of a smile passed on Severus' face. He brushed the hair from Harry's face.

"Why is he mad?" Harry asked. Severus smirked.

"You incited a rather large celebration in Diagon Alley."

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face Devlin explained. "Your Howler Harry. It showed Voldemort that he has a lot of work to do if he wants to take over the world. I knew hanging around here would be fun."

"I don't understand." Harry said trying to sit up.

"You inspired people to fight for the Light Harry." Severus said

"Aaaannnnnndddd, I think you got Fudge fired." James finished.

Harry grinned.

"You should be proud of your accomplishment Harry." Albus said, when Harry sipped his Skelegrow.

"Why?"

"I suspect that recruiting for the Order will quadruple."

"I hadn't anticipated that."

"I know, but it is one step in the right direction."

"Rest now Harry."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna was sitting waiting for Harry to wake when Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Is he going to be okay Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny said, looking at the bottle of Skelegrow sitting next to Harry.

"He's fine now, but he needs to rest. You can come back _after_ he awakes."

Ron ushered the girls out of the hospital wing.

The next morning, Neville was sitting alone on a rock on the edge of the lake wondering if he made the biggest mistake of his life by agreeing to let the person he feared most, do…_things…(_for lack of a better word) to him. Neville shuddered and tossed another stone into the water, much like Hagrid did when he was sad about Buckbeak.

When Harry awoke, Severus was sitting in a chair next to him. Harry closed his eyes and said,

"Sev, remember when you said that I may not want to be an Auror after, well, everything?"

"Oh you're awake. Yes I do."

"What happens if I do want to, but I can't because I didn't have the correct amount of classes?"

"Harry, it's not as if you can be in two places…"

"…at once? But I can! The clone will go to my NEWT classes on Tuesday and Thursday, and that way I can..."

"I must admit that I never thought of that. My only wish though, is that Longbottom had a similar solution."

"Neville is in my special class?"

"Yes and no."

"Alright a vague answer, I can deal with that. The less I know the better. Do you know what Neville wants to do after he graduates, Sev?"

"No."

"He wants to open his own greenhouse and sell potions ingredients. He knows as much theory about the Cruciatus Curse, than I have practical experience."

"That's not funny. I was really worried."

"Can I get out of here yet?"

"No, but let's go. Devlin wants a lesson to see where he should start next week."

"Great! Think we could stop by the kitchen on our way?"

"You may want to consider a change of clothes first." Severus said, with his lips curved in a miniscule smile. Harry blushed and called for the only person...er..._thing that could help him_.

"Dobby?"

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Hi Dobby, sorry to bother you…"

"Yous is not bothering Dobby."

"Ok, but I need a change of clothes."

"Right away Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is most pleased that Harry Potter is not hurt."

"Thank you Dobby." As always, whenever Harry was polite and kind to the tiny house elf, he began to wail Harry's praises. He disappeared and seconds later, appeared with a fresh change of clothes.

"Um Dobby? Can you bring a snack to my parents' rooms? I'll be there as soon as I can change."

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do as you asked."

"Do have _everyone_ wrapped around your little finger Harry?"

Harry snorted, "You can answer that question yourself. Now, would you mind?" Harry gestured turning around.

"Do you ask your dorm mates to turn around?" Severus asked, but stood and turned anyway.

"Thank you."

"Just hurry up before Poppy comes back."

After a few mintues Harry said, "Right. Done. Let's get out of here."

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?" Lily said holding her baby tight against her.

"Hi Mum, see I'm all better."

"Let him breathe Lily." But Lily only allowed Harry a small space. She continued holding him, afraid that he'd disappear.

"I was so afraid. Devlin came and told us that you fell off your broom and that you were injured. But when we went into the Hospital wing and saw you, you were screaming, and I knew it was the Cruciatus curse. I felt so helpless." Lily wept into her son's hair. "I was so afraid that I'd lost you, and especially when you were so angry with us…"

"It's okay Mum. I overreacted, and I was being selfish."

Lily wiped her eyes. "Oh your friend Dobby brought food, you must be hungry. Come, sit, eat."

"Are you sure you're okay kid?" James asked when a big black dog came barrelling into the room and knocked Harry and James over.

"Sirius, get off!" Harry said laughing.

"You need to go on a diet Padfoot." James said pushing his friend off. Harry chuckled.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked.

"I was just thinking. You ate so much food when you came back Sirius that you were sick for almost three days before Madame Pomfrey caught up with you."

"Oh yeah I remember that." James laughed.

"Don't you laugh James Potter because you were just as bad as he was! Honestly, the way you two eat."

Lily put the food on a plate for Harry. "Here you go Harry, do you need anything else?"

"No thanks, Mum."

"You're not serving us?" Sirius asked, and James nodded his agreement.

"No. You weren't in the hospital wing earlier today."

Harry finished eating and left to find Devlin. After an hour of searching Harry still didn't find Devlin, but kept looking behind him. He felt as if someone were watching him, but did not see anyone. Thinking himself paranoid Harry continued to search the castle.

What Harry did not know was that Devlin was silently following him. He kept to the walls under the Disillusion Charm and walked behind Harry.

Harry knew he was being followed by now. Either that or he was competing with Moody for the paranoia awards. He sent two copies: one to follow 5 metres behind him and one to precede him by 5 metres.

The copies cast a notice me not charm as well as disillusioned themselves and converged upon the intruder and Harry. Devlin felt as though he was being followed, but that was impossible, because he could sense that no one was behind him.

Harry wondered how he would be able to tell the copies of himself from whomever was following him, but could not think of a way to do so without giving them away. He hoped for the best and continued walking.

The copy was almost in front of Harry, and somehow Harry knew it was his copy. He mouthed walk with me, and felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. The two walked silently until Harry tripped on untied shoelaces.

Devlin saw his chance to 'catch' Harry.

"_Stupefy!_" Devlin said, but the invisible clone jumped in front of Harry. Harry whipped around and fired but he missed. The clone that was behind Harry and Devlin, however, was successful. He shouted "_Exsto Aparecium" _and the invisible Harry and Devlin appeared.

The copies disappeared, and Harry quickly stunned his attacker, bound him in ropes and levitated him to the Room of Requirement.

"_Enneverate._" Harry said sitting on a chair while Devlin was lying on the cold ground.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"It's a secret!"

"Not for long."

Harry grinned "You're probably quite right."

"Are you going to untie me?"

"How did I do?"

"The attack was good, you caught me unawares. However, I followed you for over an hour, and you did not pick up on it."

"I did too! I kept looking back. How was I supposed to know that you were disillusioned?"

"Didn't Severus say I was going to test you to see at what stage you were in?" Harry nodded. "Well then. Now untie me, or you will feel the wrath of Devlin MacBride!"

"I am not afraid." Devlin's eyes narrowed, but Harry ignored it. "So you want to know my secret?"

"Untie me."

"You have to chose either one or the other. If I untie you…"

"Untie me."

Harry flicked his wand and untied his new professor. Devlin stood and stretched. Harry tossed him his wand, and immediately the two began to duel. To his credit, Devil only used spells that a student of Harry's age should know, but upped the ante a bit after Harry began to use higher level spells. The two duelled for over an hour with Harry using the knowledge of the room against Devlin. The older man quickly caught on. The duel ended when Devlin kicked Harry's knees and sent him sprawling to the floor. Harry finally surrendered when he was at wand point.

"Tell me your secret and I will let you live." Devlin said with no humour in his voice or eyes.

"Never. I'd rather die than tell you."

"_Legilimens!_" Devlin said and tried to find out how Harry defeated him.

As in his dream, Harry stood in a room of white with silver globs floating in mid air. Devlin tried to approach Harry, but the teen sent memories of summers gone past, Christmas vacations, and all of his encounters with Voldemort.

Devlin however was not fooled by the globs. He ducked and weaved his way around them, slowly approaching Harry. Suddenly the room of white changed into the outside of Hogwarts. Devlin could see the Quidditch pitch, castle, and the lake. Harry ran from the grounds into the castle, and naturally, Devlin followed him.

As soon as Devlin stepped inside the door slammed shut and a deep pit was in front of him. There was barely room for his shoes on the ledge and Devlin's hands lay flat on the doors behind him. When he looked up Devlin saw Harry sticking his tongue out…he also had is thumbs in his ears and was saying 'neh neh neh neh neh.'

Devlin looked down at the pit and saw molten lava. He tried to walk around the ledge without falling, but with every step he took the ledge began to crumble. Harry ran, and the ledge gave way andDevlin fell into the lava, but was not burned.

Severus entered the Room of Requirement and saw Devlin with his wand pointing to Harry, and knew that Devlin was trying to break into Harry's mind. Since they had last tested, (almost a week and a half ago) Harry was still weak in his ability to keep Severus from his thoughts. He had no idea how long the two were battling for Harry's memories, so he took a seat and watched as Harry squinted his eyes and grinned. Obviously he was winning. Severus snorted and thought 'it's about time. It only took _how_ long?'

Devlin was now standing in the heart of Hogwarts where all the staircases were, but he did not know which one Harry was in. Suddenly there was a different Harry standing on each of the staircases, and they were running around. Devlin did not know where Harry kept his secret.

Frustrated, Devlin ran up the talleststaircase. However, when he reached the top, Harry was standing there.

"Uh uh uh, wrong stairs." Harry said and pushed Devlin down the stairs and into a wall of fire which tossed him out ofHarry's mind.

When the spell was broken Harry immediately tried to stun Devlin, but Devlin broke the bones in Harry's wand hand. Harry cried out in pain and surrendered.

He said, "You know I thought you were a nice guy. You _know_ I broke several bones in my body yesterday."

"I may look like a pleasant person Harry, but in truth I am the devil in disguise."

"How did he do?" Severus asked jarring the two out of their little world.

"Harry exceeded my expectations. The next time, however, I will not go easy on him."

"I did it Sev! I blocked him, and threw him out of my mind! WITHOUT A WAND!" Harry made to clench his hand (the one that was broken) but howled in pain.

"Devlin MacBride, the Devil in Disguise."

"You would do well to remember that, although I'm not the one who has a mental barrier of molten lava and flames." Devlin said with a smirk.

Severus shook his head. "Come along Harry, Madame Pomfrey will give you some Skelegrow for that, and hopefully tomorrow, you can enjoy your last day of freedom."

"Alright Sev. I demand a rematch Devil."

"You've got it kid, you've got it."

5122 words Pre Fanfic count

Reviews:

TuxedoMac: Glad you liked it, although the bit with Luna was very unexpected…guess that means she'll have a bigger role!

nogoalielikeme: Neither can I because I had to change some things again! Lol

jbfritz: Much appreciated.

LiLy MaLfOy13: Thank you!

Grey8: Glad to have you on board for our ride.

Projectjay: Jazzy will make her dazzling appearance on the Hogwarts scene in the chapter on Sept 2nd.

harryp123: The next chapter as per your request

cyancrystaldolphins: Here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!

Mark SCHNEEZLE: #99 on the reviews! Oh you'll see him in the next chapter, after all I cannot keep a Marauder of Sirius' calibre from causing havoc, no?

As of now I have 99 reviews, so after this chapter (#13) I'll have crossed the 100 mark. Thank you everyone for making me the happiest person ever!

PLEASE REVIEW?

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	14. Curiosity

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 14: Curiosity

It was very early in the morning and Neville woke in a cold sweat. This was the last time he would have free of Professor Snape. For the next two years, or how ever long it took for Voldemort to be defeated, he would be stuck with Snape. He got dressed and went to the Hospital Wing to visit with Harry.

When he arrived, Harry was awake and was attempting a silent escape from the Infirmary tyrant Madame Pomfrey.

"You know you wouldn't have to sneak out if you didn't keep coming back."

"Ha ha Neville very funny. Actually, I'm not really sneaking out!" Suddenly a Harry copy appeared in bed wearing Harry's pyjamas. "Come on Neville, let's go, something on your mind?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"We can talk in the kitchen, yeah?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was a frustrated witch who slept for possibly six hours since Severus requested to see Luna and Neville. She was torn between cornering Neville and demand he tell her what Professor Snape wanted, and keeping her word about not asking any questions. 

She stopped pacing in her room and realised that Harry must know something. She hadn't seen him in ages and they were the only students in the castle. He _knew_ what Professor Snape wanted. Harry was very close to the Potions Master now so he _must_ know what was going on.

She got dressed and went to the Hospital Wing to interrogate her best friend. She just had to know what was going on. Why wasn't Ron or Ginny interested? Weren't they curious?

Hermione slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady open, ignoring her cries of outrage. The bushy haired teen marched straight into Remus and didn't even realise it. Instead, she sidestepped him and continued her march.

Remus was slightly bewildered; usually Hermione was polite and courteous. He turned around and ran to catch up with her, something was up, and he was going to find out.

"Hermione? Hermione? Hang on a second." Remus shouted. The girl in question did not turn around so he increased his pace as much as he could have the day of the full moon. When Remus finally caught her, he grabbed her shoulders for leverage, almost unable to keep himself upright. He turned her around and asked,

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Professor, I'm fine, really. I have to speak with Harry though. Bye."

She said struggling to get away.

"It's early, and Harry's asleep. I just checked on him."

"It is im-por-tant!" Hermione cried pronouncing each syllable.

"Hermione, please."

"NO! I have to…you don't understand!" The girl said desperately. Remus, who had no idea what could possibly be so urgent as to disturb Harry _this_ early in the morning, acquiesced and followed Hermione into the Infirmary. When they arrived, however, Hermione marched straight over to Harry's bed and startled Remus by yelling at Harry. Remus did the only thing to he could this time of the month…he ran to get Poppy.

"Harry James Potter! You will tell me what's going on."

"'Mione? W…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with _me_ mister."

"Hermione, I honestly don't know. I've been here" Harry said gesturing to the bed he was sitting in, "practically forever, remember?"

"You _know_ why Professor Snape wanted to see Neville and Luna. What did he want with them? I want to know! I _have_ to know…"

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey said sharply. "This is a Hospital! I will not tolerate any shouting in here." Poppy now stood in front of 'Mione, who would not give up. "You are disturbing Mr. Potter's rest!"

"He knows Madame Pomfrey, he knows and I have to know too." Hermione cried in a desperate voice. The need to know was all consuming. Madame Pomfrey finally stunned her after realising that words were not going to distract Hermione this time. She also poured an entire vial of freshly made calming potion down the teen's throat, and went to find a vial of Dreamless Sleep which Hermione was forced to take (she was apparently trying to fight the effects of the calming potion). A now pacified Hermione was unstunned and was lying with a drug induced happy smile two beds down from Harry.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. She mentioned something about Severus and Neville, and Luna…" Of course Harry had an inkling feeling about what Severus wanted with Neville, but he kept his suspicions to himself. He realised that he could not guess what Sev would possibly want with Luna, and vowed for a third time this summer to get to know the strange girl better. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey's muttering.

"That girl. Her eyes are bloodshot and she's dehydrated. I doubt she's eaten anything in the past 48 hours." Madame Pomfrey said in the other room potion vials clinking in her hands.

"I've never seen anything like it." Remus said sitting next to Harry. "I know Hermione's curiosity gets the better of her sometimes but I've never seen her this _gone_ before. She must have been stewing on this for days. Are you sure you don't have any ideas?"

"No, but I suspect Harry will. He and Neville left about 15 minutes ago."

Remus snorted. "I was wondering how come you were still in here. I guess I should know better by now, right?"

"Yep, I'm to be the good patient for a while, until my 'captor' decides she wants me to leave."

Remus chuckled, and said rather proudly, "Devlin said you did well on your initial evaluation."

"The git sent me back here for yet another dose of Skelegrow. Twice in two days, that must be a record!" Harry glanced at Hermione. "You really think she's okay?"

"Oh yes. She's nice and drugged, especially with a Calming potion and Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Nice combination?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah." Remus said with just a tinge of a groan in his voice. "Wait a minute! I'm not supposed to be encouraging you, so don't try that, you wouldn't, wouldn't you?"

"I won't." Remus raised his eyes in doubt.

"Not on myself at any rate. Hermione may need some mellowing out sometime during the year."

Remus laughed at Harry's wide grin and shook his head. "Let me go and see if Madame Pomfrey will let you go. Want to have breakfast with a cranky old werewolf?"

"No, but I'd have breakfast with you any day." Harry said still grinning. Remus smiled inwardly thinking that Harry had grown so much more confident during the summer.

* * *

Harry and Neville were eating a breakfast fit for kings in the kitchen. 

"So, what did you want to speak with me about Nev?"

"Well, I…Professor Snape approached me about a special defence class, and I was sure I wanted to do it, I mean I want to…it's just that…"

"Spending a lot of time with someone whom you don't really get along with isn't something you want to do on a long time basis."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry smiled and thought back to Occlumency lessons last year.

"I just had a feeling." Just then Harry winced as the memories from his copy returned to him. He quickly sent two more clones out: one to Severus and one to Remus before resuming his conversation with Neville. "It won't be all that bad. I'm also taking that defence class, but I am sure we'll be trained separately."

"Professor Snape said that I have to research spells that would be useful in defence from Transfiguration and Charms."

"We have the same assignment then. Hey, why don't you research Charms and I'll do Transfiguration." Neville shook his head. "Or we could do it the other way."

"Harry, he said that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and…"

"Don't worry. He doesn't have to know. Besides, I think he'd be rather pleased that we're working together. What's your schedule like?"

"NEWT: Herbology, Defence, and Transfiguration. Professor Snape's class and Potions as electives, though I wish I could take Charms too."

"I bet we can work something out with Professor Flitwick and my Mum. She was top in her class in Charms, and I am sure Professor Flitwick wouldn't mind."

"You really think so Harry?"

"Yes I do. Are you done with breakfast? We could go and find them right now."

"That's right, all the teachers returned to the castle yesterday."

Harry and Neville thanked the house elves and went to find Professor Flitwick and Lily.

* * *

While Harry and Neville were having breakfast, Harry (the copy) knocked on Severus' door. The Potions Master was awake having given Remus his potion earlier. 

"Enter."

"Hi Sev."

"It is much too early for your cheerfulness. Why don't you go and bother your godmutts or Albus, or I know, your _parents_."

"Good morning to you too Severus. Do you know what Hermione was talking about?"

"Since I have not seen Miss. Granger in a few days, I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Suuuuurrrreeee you don't. Care to take a peak?"

"No."

"Let me borrow your Pensieve."

"No."

"Only for a second"

"I said **NO** Harry."

"Aren't you curious about her reaction to whatever it is you did with Neville and Luna?"

"Do you ever listen?"

"Oh that's too bad, especially since she's in the Infirmary now."

"In my bedroom on the dresser." Severus said without hesitation and a bit of eager anticipation. Harry wondered if he'd ever see that look of pure mischievousness on Severus' face ever again. He shivered at the thought of Severus teaming up with the Marauders for a prank, and went to retrieve the pensieve. Five minutes later Severus snorted with amusement and eventually enjoyed a mild fit of laughter on his couch. Harry was tempted to coach him to breathe, take deep breaths through the nose and exhale through the mouth, but thought it was best not to mention it. Besides, it was nice to see Severus laugh especially since he could not leave Hogwarts grounds, not even Hogsmeade.

After he calmed down for a few minutes Severus said "I have not laughed like that for years."

"Would you mind telling me what was so funny Sev?" Harry asked a bit curious. The entire situation was not _that_ funny. His best friend was out cold in the Infirmary, and Severus, with whom he was rather fond, was amused!

"I finally found a way to torture Miss Granger without taking points or giving detentions."

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy."

"You don't understand Harry! She was so, so…un Granger like…and had to be sedated!" Severus said trying to explain.

"Right. Do you need me for anything?"

"No, you go on."

"I'll be in the tower, I think. See you later?"

"Sure."

* * *

While everyone was asleep Sirius as Padfoot crept to the North Tower and waited. At approximately 7:30am Professor Trelawney finally entered he classroom. She put away her teas and arranged her crystal balls without noticing the big black dog lying under her desk. Padfoot made no move to reveal himself as he wanted _her_ to find him. Trelawney adjusted her shawl but knocked the table, which caused the crystal ball to roll beneath the very desk under which Sirius was hiding. Trelawney muttered I knew that would happen, and went to get the ball. When she reached for it, her hand touched something cold and clammy. 'Feels like a dog's nose, but what is a dog doing here?' she thought, but after finding the ball thought nothing about it. 

Sirius however was getting tired of waiting for the clueless woman to put two and two together…big black grim like dog and Divination Teacher. It was as if a light bulb went off in Sirius' head…she hadn't actually _seen_ him!

The dog crept out from under the desk and sat waiting licking his right paw as one would examine fingernails. He did not have to wait long before Trelawney turned to face him. A few minutes after Padfoot emerged from under the desk, the teacher screamed 'The grim is after me! The grim is after me! The grim is after me!' and rushed out of her domain into the main castle, and eventually reaching the Great Hall. She collapsed after whispering 'The grim is after me!' and was taken to the Hospital Wing where she too was knocked out and put in a bed next to Hermione.

* * *

Luna, Ginny and Ron were playing Exploding Snap when Harry (copy that was with Remus) reached the tower having eaten breakfast already. 

"Harry! Where've you been?" Ron asked

Harry grinned, "You know me, I thought Madame Pomfrey needed some company."

"You stupid git! What did you do this time?" Ginny said smiling.

"Nothing much, I just got in way of a bad hex."

"I'm glad you're okay Harry. Madame Pomfrey told us to leave when you were in there the day…" Ginny said, while Ron chose a card from her hand.

"You okay Luna?" Harry asked sitting between her and Ginny.

"Oh yes. I'm listening to the horned beak gribblehanger. He's telling me what card to choose from Ronald's hand.

Harry grinned. "Don't let me bother you."

"It's okay Harry. The horned beak gribblehanger said to tell you that she's happy to see you again."

"Thank you…er Luna, what's your gribblehanger's name?"

"Why Penelope of course."

"Thanks Penelope." Ron snorted and asked,

"Hey anyone seen Hermione today?"

"Oh yeah she's in the Hospital Wing."

"What! What happened?"

"Calm down Ron. She's just taking a restful nap."

Ron was appeased and focused on the card Luna was pulling from his hand. Harry glanced at Ginny who arched her eyebrow to say 'sure she's resting.' Just then the cards exploded because Luna couldn't decide which to choose.

"Ok then, I have to go and pack." Luna sighed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw remember? As much as I enjoyed Gryffindor Tower, I'd like to go back to Ravenclaw's domain." Then she cocked her head slightly. "You know, you should be able to find and have access Ravenclaw tower anytime Harry."

"That's a thought, although I'd need the password."

"No, you misunderstand me Harry, you are Ravenclaw's heir, and therefore you won't need a password. The even your portrait will open for you."

"When that happens, I'll let you know Luna."

"Okay Harry." The girl replied, with now semi glazed eyes. Harry just noticed that sometimes, Luna seemed like any typical Ravenclaw, and not 'Loony Lovegood' but dismissed it all together.

"While we're here I'd like to go over some stuff for the DA. Are you guys up for it?"

"Harry, shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We can fill her in afterwards." Harry said in a dismissive manner.

"But Harry, Hermione usually tells us if we're doing something stupid or against the rules…" Ron said, feeling uneasy about leaving Hermione out.

"We have Gin and Luna here. If we want to do something stupid, you'll let us know won't you girls?"

"Like that will stop you." Ginny muttered, but settled in her chair to listen anyway.

* * *

Harry (the real one) and Neville finally found Professor Flitwick and Lily in the teacher's lounge. The two boys told them about Neville's enrolment problem, and the four began to discuss the pros and cons about the situation. In the end it was decided that Lily would teach Neville and he and Harry will work together if either one had problems. 

Afterwards, Neville went to his greenhouse and Harry left to find Professor Dumbledore to talk about the DA, not realising that his copy had done so as well. He did wonder though why Albus seemed very amused by the visit, before they started on the heavy discussion.

* * *

Luna went upstairs to pack and left Harry (copy), Ginny and Ron in the Common Room. Remus silently entered the room. He was going to ask Harry a question, but listened as Ron groaned about having one more essay to write for Professor McGonagall. 

"Well, I want to go flying. Wanna fly with me Gin?"

"Oh yeah, especially since I don't have to do homework on my last day of freedom."

"I'll get my broom Harry." Ron said not taking the hint.

Question forgotten, Remus saw his chance to play matchmaker. As he rarely saw Harry and Ginny by themselves, Remus decided to take charge of the situation. He cleared his throat and said, "I don't think so Ron." Startling the two boys and Ginny.

"Remus! What are you doing out of bed this time?" Harry said smiling.

"I'm only doing my duty. You two can go and do whatever it is you are planning," Remus said pointing to Harry and Ginny, "but you Ron, are going to finish your essay before a certain redhead finds out and tells another redhead with whom you happen to be related."

"My mother the tattletail." Harry said with a laugh.

"Actually, Lily is the Hermione of your group." Turning to Ron, Remus said, "What would Hermione do hmm?" Ginny giggled as Harry muttered 'have another row with Ron'. Harry and Ginny left to find Lily to borrow her broom. The two eventually made it to the pitch and were tying to find the snitch.

* * *

Harry (the other copy) went to Sirius' quarters to find his wayward godfather. It was time for a pre-term prank. 

"Ah there's my favourite godson!"

"I'm your only godson Padfoot."

"Mere technicalities, I assure you. So what brings you to my isolated domain?"

"I was thinking on a pre-term prank, Marauder style."

"You have the right idea kid, too bad I beat you to it."

"What?"

"Didn't hear about Trelawney?"

"No."

"Padfoot paid her a visit in the North Tower."

Harry laughed and said, "I wish I could see that! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Spur of the moment thing. So what did you have in mind."

"I was thinking, the teachers should get a blast of the past, a sort of reminder that the Marauders are back and are here to stay!"

"Right! Let's get James and Remus."

* * *

"It was really nice of your mum to give me her broom Harry." Ginny said. 

"She knows the importance of wining the Quidditch Cup."

"Is that all you boys think of?"

"I'm wounded Gin!"

"Wounded by foot, just let the snitch go."

"You shouldn't talk to your captain that way you know."

"You got captain! Congratulations, but that was sort of expected. You _have_ been on the team the longest, now that the others have graduated."

"We need four chasers, two as backup."

"Harry, I am quite positive you know that there are only three chasers allowed in one game after all these years?"

"Suppose I'm in the Hospital wing for some reason…now, don't look at me like that, I don't plan on being there that often…and you play seeker for that game. How many chasers are left?"

"Ok I give, four chasers it is. Are you going to have backups for Sloper and Kirk?"

"I suppose…" Harry began but stopped as he saw the snitch below him. He rocketed downward and Ginny followed not deterred in the least. The snitch pulled up and the two stopped their descent. Harry pulled out of it very naturally and gracefully, but Ginny had to slow down before pulling up behind Harry. While the Cleansweep 11 was newer than the Firebolt it was not nearly in the same league.

The snitch weaved in and out of the towers in the stands and Harry and Ginny followed it. With a burst of energy Harry pushed his broom to the max and caught the elusive gold ball. Seconds later Ginny slapped the snitch out of Harry's grasp and flew off. The snitch was momentarily forgotten in lieu of a game of tag.

Ron cast a longing look at the Quidditch pitch as he finished the essay with Remus' help. Remus followed Ron's gaze and smiled at the two teenagers, promising to find a way to get them to spend more time together alone.

* * *

Harry (the real one) and Albus were having tea. 

"…and I finally did it."

"That is an excellent improvement Harry."

"Yeah, but now I have to keep Voldemort out of my head."

"In time Harry, you will, but only if you keep practising."

"Yeah."

"Have you given any thought to Severus' question?"

Harry felt guilty as he had forgotten about Severus' _other_ assignment. "Some."

Albus let Harry think for a second before asking what he had come up with so far.

"I think evil is another normal perspective. I don't think that the person who is doing evil things really think they are doing evil. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

The headmaster gestured for Harry to continue.

"Ok Voldemort thinks that what he's doing is right, and that we are wrong to try and stop him. We think that Voldemort is wrong and so we must stop him. What I guess I'm trying to say is that evil is in the eye of the beholder." Harry sighed. "Everything was so simple when we came to Hogwarts. Slytherins were bad Gryffindors were good, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were invisible." Harry sighed again. "I think if I get consumed with the Dark Arts, I would destroy Voldemort, but the price would be my soul and I'll replace him. I have so much in common with Voldemort already. Who's to say that in the end I won't end up becoming him?"

"Harry, you have something that Voldemort does not have or want to understand, love."

"How is love going to do anything? I don't understand!" Harry said crankily

"Listen to this**: _Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give which is everything_**."  
-_Anon._

**_Love is the immortal flow of energy that nourishes, extends and preserves. Its eternal goal is life."_  
**-_Smiley Blanton_

**_"We are all born for love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end."  
_**-_Benjamin Disraeli_

**_"Where there is love there is life."  
_**-_Mahatma Gandhi_

**_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
_**-_Lao-Tzu_

**_"Treasure the love you receive above all. It will survive long after your good health has vanished."  
_**-_Og Mandino_

**_The only abnormality is the incapacity to love."  
_**-_Anais Nin_

**_Nunc scio quit sit amor."  
_**"Now I know what love is."  
-_Virgil_

**_"Fear less, hope more;  
Whine less, breathe more;  
Talk less, say more;  
Hate less, love more;  
And all good things are yours."  
_**-_Swedish Proverb_

**_What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us."  
_**-_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

Why do you think there are so many references to love?" Harry shrugged. "Love is a very potent emotion Harry. While at this moment I do not know exactly how it is supposed to help you, I _do_ know that it is your most powerful ally. There are two quotes you should think about, Harry. I have in fact spent many hours reflecting on them. Someone once said **_"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy." _**The other is **_"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."_**  
-_Bertrand Russell_"

The first reminds me of you Harry, but the last is indicative of Voldemort." At Harry's semi confused lookAlbus said,"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out in time." Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one so he said his goodbyes to Fawkes and the Headmaster and went to Severus' lab to brood, and maybe eventually brew something.

* * *

Hermione woke and stretched, and realised where she was. Sitting up she noticed Professor Snape sitting by her bed. 

"You're finally awake."

Hermione blushed. "Yes Professor."

"A little bird told me you wanted to know what business I had with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger."

"I…I…it really isn't any of my business, sir."

"On the contrary, Miss Granger, you have made it your business." Severus closed the book he was reading and sat up. "You and the Weasley's are to be instructed in Occlumency. I was setting up a schedule with Longbottom and Lovegood."

"Then why couldn't…"

"It was a test Miss Granger, one you failed miserably." Hermione bowed her head in shame and Sev smirked because he never intended any of it to be anything resembling a test. "However, I hope you do well in Occlumency. You will meet me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night for and hour or two."

"Thank you Professor." Severus nodded his head slightly and turned toward the door. He stopped, and asked,

"Miss. Granger? Where would I find Ronald Weasley?"

"He's either on the Quidditch pitch or doing last minute homework in the common room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Professor."

Severus walked out of the Hospital Wing to find the youngest male Weasley.

* * *

Harry and Sirius had sent an owl to Fred and George for fireworks that would say '_The Marauders are back!_' and received a prompt reply. Apparently the twins made it in the event that their idol, well one of them anyway wanted a coming out prank. Siriusbrewed a potion that would exaggerate facial features and was hoping to see everyone at dinner with funny faces…it was too bad that Hermione had her teeth fixed. Harry was going to warn Severus not to eat or drink anything at the dinner table, but Sirius, knowing that Severus skipped dinner on a frequent basis, was hoping that he'd be there. He wondered how large could the Greasy git'snose get? 

"Now, we ask your friend Dobby to put three drops on everyone's plate."

"Let's go to the kitchens."

* * *

Severus Snape was in a conundrum. He wanted to tell Weasley to see him tonight for his first Occlumency lesson but to do so, he had to go into the Gryffindor Common Room. He wanted to make sure that all of the students there were warned about not letting anything slip accidentally. Actually he only had to warn the Gryffindor students there Severus mused. Luna Lovegood easily blocked his probe while she was in his office. 

He gave the teacher's override password and entered the one place in the entire castle he had no desire to be in. When he entered, Severus sneered in disgust at the red and gold that touched everything.

"Well what do we have here?" Remus asked, with a tired smile on his face "a Slytherin in Gryffindor Territory Severus?"

"Hush wolf, I only came to speak with Mr. Weasley." Remus waved his hand and pointed to the seat. "If you think I am going to contaminate myself with _Gryffindor_ wolf, you have another thought coming."

To anyone else it would seem as if Severus were insulting Remus by calling him a wolf, but Remus knew the man had an odd sense of humour since they were 11. They communicated in an odd banter comprised of friendly insults, even if Severus let his condition slip at the end of Harry's third year. Remus had actually met Severus on the train to Hogwarts. They both couldn't find a compartment and ended up sharing one with a quiet girl who had long red hair and bright green eyes, Lily Evans. The werewolf was pulled out of reverie when Severus spoke to Ron through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Weasley, you are to report to me tonight to discuss your Occlumency lessons. You are to see me for one to two hours every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Understood?"

"Saturday! But that's…" Ron groused, but answered "Yes sir" at Severus' glare.

Severus turned to look at Remus. "Do come and get the last of your potion wolf, we wouldn't want any mishaps, tonight."

"Don't worry Severus, I'll be there."

With that done, Severus turned and made a hasty retreat to Slytherin. Remus snickered, he at least benefited from Severus' journey into unknown. Maybe he had time to make up new material before tonight.

* * *

Harry (the real one) had no idea what he was brewing. His mind was no longer on task. That was how Severus found him, idly stirring a batch of mustard yellow goop. Sev made some tea and guided Harry to the living room after banishing the monstrosity from his lab. Harry was still and lost in thought barely managing to hold his tea. 

Both men were clearly disturbed, no, absolutely horrified about something, but neither offered a word of comfort to the other. Cups of tea were drained and refilled in silence.

Madame Pomfrey grudgingly allowed Hermione to leave the Hospital Wing. She went to Gryffindor Tower and sent Remus off to bed.

Harry (copy), James, Sirius, and Remus (who obviously never made it to bed) were sitting in James' rooms, laughing about the prank, and discussing what the teachers and students (James and Harry included) would look like. Remus wanted to avoid going to dinner, but it was just too much fun to pass up. Sirius would be there too, but in guise as Padfoot. There were some people in the castle who still did not know about him, so he did not dare show his face in mixed company.

Harry and Ginny needed a break from flying so they were watching the clouds and were guessing what shape they would make. It was getting late, and Harry suggested they go in. He stood and helped Ginny up…actually he pulled on her hand and Ginny slammed straight into Harry's chest. Hands still clasped, both teenagers stared into each other's eyes. Harry looked down at Ginny's flushed face and pink lips and absentmindedly wondered what they tasted like. A gentle wind blew and Ginny's hair fluttered causing Harry to look up. Harry saw nothing but Ginny's eyes which fluttered closed as he lowered his head slightly.

* * *

4945 words pre-ffnet count

* * *

MY FIRST INTENTIONAL CLIFFHANGER! 

Actually I hope it works as one. I finally see the thrill of leaving you guys hanging, insert wicked laugh here and must remember not to call authors evil in my reviews ever again! I hope you guys liked it!

* * *

Next Chapter: The first encounter: Snape and Longbottom (not actual name) 

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

* * *

Reviews: 

**TO ALL:** You guys seem to actually like my spontaneous additions to the story…Devlin, Hermione's obsession (though I found a cure for that!), random jokes like the Tour of the Chamber…make my job a little harder why don't you! Just kidding! I was reading the reviews and I had to make sure I was reading reviews for Gifts! You guys are only making this story WAY better than I expected it to be.

**Draco's Wife Lover:** #100 Congratulations! I'll do my best with Devlin, although I honestly didn't plan him until two days before I wrote the chapter.

**x revolution:** I keep forgetting about you! Thank you for reviewing!

**harryp123:** Great! 'cause I'm half way through the next one!

**jbfritz:** lol! Thank you!

**TuxedoMac:** "…action in a public place…" That was the last addition to the chapter. I just randomly decided that the people needed some inspiration, and Harry needed the focus off of him…while studying for my Chem midterm…so I redid the end. I am soooo glad you liked it…I was sure people would start yelling at me for that!

**Grey8:** I really didn't have any idea of how to deal with Fudge. But I was watching CoS and I thought wouldn't it be funny if Fudge got really embarrassed in a public place? I should have had him wet himself when people attacked him…darn, too late… Voldemort has no sence of humour, yeah I think so too, the wet blanket…Harry is learning slowly, but will get it eventually!

**Projectjay:** About Petunia and Harry: Well her actions saved her from ending up with Vernon on the 'hell dimension' where the Dark Stinker and his sidekicks will be. About Devlin: You don't trust him? Care to tell me what gives the feeling that he can't?

**Emma Barrows:** Hi Emma! Glad you liked it! The next chapter is coming soon!

**ElspethBates:** _"You've brought tears to my eyes and made me smile within the same chapter!"_ Really? I did that? Wow, I hope to keep you entertained through the end!

**nogoalielikeme:** I'm glad you likey…

**Lillian Marie Potter:** Wow. Were you bored : ). I must say I was pleasantly surprised to see PLEASE UPDATE SOON repeated a billion and six times. Copy paste icons are gods…I'm halfway through the next chapter…I wrote the middle, but I have no beginning or end, so when I work that out…

**pyro-briar:** Thank you! Much appreciated!

* * *

_If you don't normally review, could you answer one question? One word is all I ask for….please? pretty please with a cherry on the top? I've got 9__7__ members in my author alert…holy GUACAMOLE! There are 97 of you?_

_Would you mind telling me if you think Devlin is **'good' or 'bad'**?I HAVEN'T YET DECIDED TO MAKE HIM EITHER YET…THANK YOU PROJECTJAY FOR THE IDEA!_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW? 

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	15. The First Encounter: Snape and Longbotto...

**A/N: To People who think I'm a bit barmy for making Hermione so _un_-Hermione**, you may have noticed that Hermione has her little nose and formerly large teeth in everything…1st year it was the stone; Hermione had all different types of books and notes doing research because she was curious. She was the one who got the information for the basilisk in the 2nd book even though she had to, AND she brewed the Polyjuice Potion because she had to know what was going on. In the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione was a tad overwhelmed with all of her classes and the time turner, but yet she made it her business to go to Professor McGonagall to confiscate the Firebolt.

In the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was in the thick of things again with helping Harry with the Tournament, and creating S.P.E.W. In the Order of the Phoenix, she made it her business to get everyone signed up for the DA, hell it was her idea in the first place. I see a pattern that suggest that Hermione Jane Granger cannot go through life without being in the middle and becoming involved in everything, because all she knows, really, really, knows are books. She wants to prove to herself and others that she could do everything else besides school work too. _I am not saying that the things Hermione did was not necessary or unwelcomed, but, if you look at it as I did, you could see that my claim is not entirely unfounded._ I could be wrong, but that was my interpretation of Hermione's character.

So to sum up all that I just babbled, I do not think I was wrong to have Hermione have a mild breakdown/panic attack. She did not know what Professor Snape, whose dislike for Neville is as plain as the size of his nose, wanted with Neville. I believe that she'd feel the need to prove to herself that Neville has nothing she hasn't. If you would like to further discuss this, email me at kdasilva84 at gmail . com. I'd like to hear your views.

**To everyone: **132 reviews! Thank you all very much. I can't tell you how much your reviews quelled my anxiety from midterms. I was so stunned and pleased to see the reviews. The number of people on the author alert also increased by 10, and I'd also like to welcome new readers. I will eventually go back and fix the chapters because I know that it's a bit confusing when I don't mention who is speaking at a given moment. If someone would like to volunteer to beta for me, I really wouldn't mind, but be patient with me, I'll get it right hopefully soon.

I know I said Jazzy would be back in this chapter, but everything shifted downwards when I decided to write in Devlin and the kiss…**_If you're reading all of this I am impressed!_** Thank you for your help with Devlin, I finally found a way for him to fit in, but I'm not going to tell you, so there!

Anyway, onto the story…

This chapter is dedicated to: **Draco's Wife Lover **for being my first 100th reviewer, it was supposed to be the last chapter, but I forgot! Sorry!

* * *

**Disclaimer See Ch 1**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 15: The first encounter: Snape and Longbottom

In the last chapter…

Harry and Ginny needed a break from flying so they were watching the clouds and were guessing what shape they would make. It was getting late, and Harry suggested they go in. He stood and helped Ginny up…actually he pulled on her hand and Ginny slammed into Harry's chest. Hands still clasped, both teenagers stared into each other's eyes. Harry saw nothing but Ginny's eyes which fluttered closed as Harry lowered his head slightly.

* * *

"Excuse me!" A voice called from behind him startling Harry, who realised what he almost did. He just…he almost…he was about to _kiss his best friend's **sister**_ Harry stared blankly at the woman, lost in his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked a tad too terse.

"I was wondering if you could show me where the Headmaster's Office is?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not wanting to take a stranger into the castle.

"Savita Ramcharan, and you are?

"Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter." Ginny said still upset.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. I hope this year we will have an enjoyable time Harry."

"Enjoyable Mrs. Ramcharan?" Harry said, doubting she actually meant that.

"Oh yes, I am one of your Trainers, but please call me Savi."

"Are you originally from England Mrs. Ramcharan? I notice you have a slight accent." Ginny asked.

"It is Miss actually, but as I asked Harry, please call me Savi. I grew up in India, but moved to England when I was 19."

"So you didn't go to school here. How large is the magical community in India?" Said Harry.

"It is smaller than countries like England and France for sure, but larger than Spain or Portugal, though not by much."

Harry and Savi spoke while walking to Albus' office. Ginny refused to speak another word to the woman. The teen did, however, notice that _Savi_ stood taller than she and had very long hair which swished back and forth as she walked. Ginny told herself that she was not jealous. Harry was just going to kiss her after all, before SHE came.

When the three arrived at Albus' office an old man, whom Harry could have sworn he knew was coming down the spiral staircase. He smiled politely and left.

"Ah Savi, I see you have met young Harry and Ginevra?" the Headmaster asked.

"Albus, it has been too long."

"Yes it has." Savi awkwardly hugged Albus before blushing, and took a seat beside Harry.

"Harry, have you been to see me today?" Albus asked.

Harry looked confused for a second but grinned and said, "Are you getting old sir? I haven't seen you at all today." He realised that another Harry must have been there recently.

"One of the portraits mentioned someone knocking and I was merely inquiring. Besides, do I look like an old man to you?" Albus' eyes were twinkling. "I have something you may want to look at."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The latest _Prophet_."

"Oh." He said, taking the newspaper from Albus. Dreading the headlines, Harry unfolded it.

* * *

Lily smiled like a kid who was just told Christmas was to be celebrated four times a year when three owls arrived with packages. Last week, Tonks and Lily took Harry, a copy, shopping in Muggle London and at Madame Malkins and then Obliviated him. Harry's wardrobe was now complete. He had new muggle clothes, shoes, and robes for school as well as the dances that were planned for the year. In fact, Lily had purchased dress robes and shoes for Harry, as well as Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

She couldn't have done it without Tonks, who transformed herself into each one of the kids. They would be surprised of course, as no one had mentioned that this year there would be not one but two dances this year in exchange for possible restrictions from Hogsmeade.

Lily separated the items according to whom they belonged. She would find the kids later.

* * *

Harry snorted with laughter when he read the Headlines. "They can't be serious?"

"There are some who believe everything they read." Ginny was getting impatient sitting there not knowing what Harry and the Headmaster were speaking about.

"Ok that I know, but I'm not even finished with school yet."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, and Harry passed the paper to her. The girl muttered idiots and continued to read the article.

The headline stated, '_**Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the NEXT Minister of Magic?** By Jeremiah Lerif'_

**Y****esterday afternoon, the Minister of Magic received a Howler from Mr. Potter, which sent Diagon Alley into an impromptu celebration.'**

"You sent the MINISTER OF MAGIC a Howler?" Ginny said in surprise.

**The Howler showed the people just how incompetent and lax the Minister really is. Minister Fudge has denied the re-emergence of You-Know-Who, even though he was warned by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself almost two years ago. Sources say that Fudge has also sent innocent men to Azkaban in order to preserve a false peace. This is not the kind of Minister England needs as Harry Potter's Howler stated._ "England needs a Minister who will not use me or my family for… personal gain… who cares about the public… who is knowledgeable enough to see if a source of information is accurate and act upon it be put in office! I hope that the _new_ Minister will strive to do everything he or she can to protect the citizens of Britain and the Wizarding world. _**

**The young man who is known as the only person to survive the killing curse, reminds us all of our role in this war. He says: _Everyone in the Wizarding world is strong. If we band together we will be unstoppable. Let us not forget those who we lost in the first war and those such as Cedric Diggory and Bertha Jorkins who were the first casualties in Voldemort's second return. Let us fight for them, let us show Voldemort that we will not let him win. If we must die, let us show him that we will not go without a fight!_'**

**Mr. Potter's words of inspiration make a few people in the Ministry wonder if he will run for the Minister. Some question if the requirements to become Minister should be changed to allow Harry Potter to…**

At that point Ginny stopped reading.

"Is it any good?" Harry asked.

"You wrote that to Fudge? Harry, are you mad?" Ginny stopped speaking directly to Harry, but muttered, "He can't just send the minister a Howler…well I guess he could. It did get Fudge out of office even if these idiots think he's ready to be the next Minister."

Savi smiled in her cup of tea. This year would be one of her most interesting years to date. She was one of the few people who saw Harry as a boy who had a lot on his hands. Albus did not tell her why he was important, but if Voldemort wanted him out of the way then there was something to be gained by keeping the boy alive, and she would do her part.

Suddenly, Harry said that it was time to leave and disappeared before her very eyes!

"Albus! No one can Apparate on Hogwarts grounds!"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled, "That fact remains true to this day my dear."

"But how?"

"Harry can replicate himself. You may recall that I asked Harry if he had been to see me today?" Savi nodded, "Well, that was because I had spoken to two Harry Potter's a few hours before."

The clone that was with James, Remus and Sirius said his apologies and disappeared. However, when the memories returned to the REAL Harry, he got the shock of his life! HE ALMOST KISSED GINNY WEASLEY! Harry began to hyperventilate on the couch in Severus' rooms.

* * *

Severus had dosed off approximately half an hour ago, but was startled awake by Harry's gasp and struggle for breath.

"Are you okay Harry? What's wrong?"

"Don't go to dinner. If you do, don't eat anything. It's going to be a welcome back Marauder dinner, in other words a prank."

"I see. Why would that make you hyperventilate then."

"I ALMOST KISSED GINNY WEASLEY! Ron is going to kill me…ALL six of her brothers are going to tear me limb from precious limb! I…I…we…"

"Harry, calm down and try to relax, okay? Take a deep breath in, that's and now exhale. Try it again, in, now out."

Harry snorted in mid panic. Severus wondered what Harry could find funny about the situation if he was panicking. He did not realise that he was doing exactly what Harry had thought of doing earlier that morning.

All thoughts about the evil within him left Harry. He didn't know what he was going to say to Ginny when he saw her. After all it wasn't him…he didn't actually almost kiss her, it was his copy. The only fault with that line of thinking was that the clone felt and did everything that the real Harry would have done.

Harry just realised that somewhere along the line, Ginny went from being a friend to…to…Harry's breath sped up again.

"Don't make me force a calming potion down your throat."

"I…I guess I like Ginny."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You only just realised this? Harry, your mother has been scheming about getting the two of you together since your visit with Miss Chang."

"What?"

"Yes. She said," Here Sev's baritone voice turned soprano "Oh Sev, if he could just see the way he looks at her!"

"So the whole giving Ginny her broom was a bribe or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She only wanted you two to spend more time together. I suspect Remus Lupin was in on it as well."

Harry groaned. "Does everyone **but me** know that I…er…like her _like_ her?"

"Ok that's it. Lesson number one will be about being able to read people around you and being aware of what's going on for both yu and Longbottom."

"Can I stay down here tonight?"

"No. You'll have to face her some time. Better sooner than later. Oh and while you're there, do remind Weasley that we have an appointment."

"No problem."

* * *

Ginny walked to the tower in a light headed daze. She thought, 'Harry was so…Harry. The way inspires people without knowing it! He is so awesome…he was going to kiss me, I know he was.' She thought about them spending the entire day flying. They played tag, raced for the snitch, laid in the grass and watched the clouds. She gave the Fat Lady the password and went straight to bed.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna watched as a dreamy eyed Ginny went to her room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"Oh don't you see Ron? She and Harry spent the entire day together. Who knows what happened?" Hermione said.

"She obviously enjoyed herself." Luna said with a smile. "It's about time."

Harry walked inside the common room to find everyone except Ginny sitting there. With relief evident on his face, Harry took a seat next to the fireplace. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Without opening them he said, "Ron, Sev, er, Professor Snape wants to see you. He said you have an appointment?"

Ron gulped and nodded. "Occlumency lessons." Harry, eyes still closed ginned.

"Good luck to you then. You should hurry. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Harry said.

"Do any of you have lessons with him?" Ron asked for reassurance.

"I do." Neville said. It was the truth just not in its entirety.

"So do I, and Ginny and Luna too I expect." said Hermione. "I have to go on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You really should go now Ron, you don't want to be late."

"We'll wait up for you, okay?" said Neville.

Ron did not answer, but he turned around and went to the dungeons. He was a Gryffindor afterall, how hard can it be? Just because Harry didn't get it right away, didn't mean he couldn't. When Ron returned to the Common Room however, he was a bit green and was staggering slightly. He managed a small goodnight to Harry and Neville, and crashed onto his bed. Ron went to sleep that night with all of his clothes and shoes on. In short, he was exhausted.

* * *

"Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterwards." Were the first words that Severus spoke when Neville entered the Room of Requirement. The room was very different from the DA meetings. There was a suit of armour in the left corner, and weapons of all shapes and sizes hung on the wall. Neville gulped.

Severus threw a staff at Neville and began to attack the teen in earnest. When Sev felt that Neville had enough of that, he quickly cast his staff aside and pulled his wand. Neville used the staff to block a red beam of light from Sev's wand and it exploded. He asked the room for something to hide behind and drew his wand before the room's protection disappeared at Severus' command.

Sev was slightly impressed. He never would have thought that Neville Longbottom the forgetful boy who failed potions on a daily basis could defend himself so well. He remembered Harry telling him that Neville held his own with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, and had to admit, even to himself, that Neville had some skill.

Neville knew that his professor was holding back, but was determined to prove himself. He pushed himself to the max, and used everything he and Harry practised all summer long. However, he was beginning to tire easily.

Severus stopped his attack momentarily. He waited until Neville looked him straight in the eyes before saying "_Legilimens!_" Neville gasped in surprise, but struggled to keep Sev from seeing his thoughts. As Severus was more experienced, he broke through Neville's attempts at a barrier. He broke the spell.

"That was not a very bad attempt Longbottom." Severus said, shocking both Neville and himself. Neville was wide eyed. He could not believe Professor Snape of all people had just _complimented_ him. He was glad that Harry, or rather a Harry clone, spent some time everyday teaching him how to defend himself.

"Thank you sir."

"Your schedule has been adjusted for NEWT Charms, congratulations."

"Congratulations, sir?" Neville asked.

"You used your resources wisely."

"It wasn't my idea…" Neville said hasty to explain.

"It is important to learn when to ask for help and when not to, Longbottom."

"Yes sir." Neville said, and left the room.

It was a slightly frazzled Neville that sat in the Great Hall looking at the first few students greet friends and sit at the table. Having just finished his first session with Professor Snape Neville was a bag of nerves.

"Neville, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter, sorry I meant Professor Potter."

Lily laughed. "It's okay Neville. It's what you would have called me, had things turned out differently. I have known you since you were a baby."

Neville blushed, "Yeah."

"How was your lesson?"

"He…I…"

Lily snorted, "Don't let Severus scare you kiddo, he's as harmless as cherry pie."

"If you say so."

"If you ever need to talk, or need anything at all, come speak with me, okay Neville?" The teen blushed and nodded. "Okay then, it seems I have to sit at the Head Table. Talk about nerve wrecking!"

"I would say that we students are as harmless as cherry pie, but I'd be lying."

"Thanks Nev."

"No problem." Neville answered with a smile. He was still a bit shocked that Professor Snape complimented him, and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Neville felt as if a huge mass of weight was removed from his shoulders. He sighed but didn't have time to dwell on anything as he heard his roommate Seamus say,

"Hey Neville, missed you on the train!"

"Hi Seamus, Dean."

"How was your summer?" Dean asked.

"Great actually, I spent it with Harry."

"Oh yeah where is he?" Seamus said absentmindedly while waving to a Ravenclaw.

"Didn't see him or any of the Weasley's on the train." Dean muttered while examining the Head Table.

Seamus scratched his head and muttered "Yea 'twas really weird, I tell ya."

"Whoa who's the red head? Is that?" Dean asked spotting Lily laughing with Professor Vector.

"Yes Dean that's Harry's mum."

"Wow…" Seamus said, almost drooling.

* * *

Harry and the others along with James and Remus were running late. They took an impromptu dip in the lake and had barely made it to the castle, before the carriages arrived.

"We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Hermione, they have to wait for the first years before the feast starts." Ginny said straightening her robes.

"Ginny, I'm a prefect! I've missed the Prefect's meeting, and I didn't…"

"Calm down Hermione. Let's see if Harry and Ron are ready."

* * *

"Wait a minute; if you spent the summer with Harry, then you were with Harry's Mum and Dad!" Dean said

Neville nodded

"What's she like?"

"Did either of you get an O in Potions?"

"No" Both curious teens answered.

"Are you taking the Upper Level Potions class?"

"Yes" they both said again,

"Then you'd find out then. Mrs. Potter is the professor."

"You're kidding?" asked Dean the same time Seamus said "Are you serious?"

"As a Death Eater attack."

Just then Remus entered the Great Hall. Shouts of 'Professor Lupin' were heard, and others who couldn't see him or know who he was craned their necks too see. Remus waved hello and made a hasty retreat to the Head Table. Harry, Hermione and the two youngest Weasley's rushed into the Great Hall and sat next to Neville.

"Hey, what took you guys?" Seamus shouted as Harry and company entered the Great Hall.

"_Someone_ pushed us in the lake." Hermione said taking her seat next to Neville.

Various shouts of greeting were heard. Everyone (with the exception of the Slytherins) said hello to Harry, much to Draco Malfoy's annoyance.

"So Potty, is your mudblood mother going to die for you again? Don't worry, the Dark Lord will make sure she stays dead this time."

Someone cleared his throat behind Draco, and he turned to see who it was. The young Slytherin blanched when he saw James Potter standing with his arms crossed, eyes blazing with fury.

"Mr. Malfoy, 50 points from Slytherin for threatening a Professor, and two weeks worth of detention to be served with Mr. Filch."

"Who are you to take points from me?"

"Another 10 points Mr, Malfoy for your cheek."

"Oh please, you can't do anything."

"Yet another 10 points."

"Malfoy shut up!" some whispered harshly.

"I'd listen to your friend Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait until my father hears about this."

"You still insist on being rude? Another 10 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. I can stand here and take points all night long, you know." Someone dragged Draco away from James, and muttered an apology.

James took his time and walked down the aisle next to the Ravenclaw Table. He said hello to Luna, and continued walking up to his seat next to Remus.

All the Slytherins were furious with Draco. He'd lost 80 points in less than 5 minutes! For the first time in almost a century, Slytherin house started the term with negative points.

"Harry! That was awesome!" Ron said grinning.

"I'd say the term is off to a great start, Ron." Harry grinned as well and did a happy dance, which sent Ginny and some of the girls sitting near them into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Severus had the displeasure of sitting next to James and demanded to know exactly why his house was in the negative.

"_Mr._ Malfoy threatened Lily. Said the Dark Lord will make sure she stays dead this time and called her a _mudblood_. I took 50 points; he continued my being rude and earned himself a 30 point deduction."

Severus took a leisurely glance at the House counters and then glared at Draco. The teen in question did not show any response to his Head of House's glare, but his eyes were wild with fear. Draco Malfoy may be disgusted that Severus was a traitor to the cause, but he still maintained the fear of his Head of House. Severus was pleased to see that. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus' eyes left Draco's to examine the new 1st years.

* * *

The new students were tiny, at least that was what Ron thought. Then he saw two familiar faces grinning at him. He elbowed Ginny and pointed.

"Oh no Ron! I forgot Jolie and Miri were coming here this year."

"Yeah me too."

"Who are they?" Harry said, looking for two red heads in the crowd.

"Those are our cousins, Harry, Djorle and Miriois Weasley." Ginny said, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

"Rather, Jolie and Miri, the next set of Weasley twins." Ron said.

"Fred and George are their idols."

Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Well, they'd have spent the majority of the summer with Fred and George."

"Ok, and…" Ron said not catching on

"Oh Ron don't you see? They're going to be worst than Fred and George!"

"We knew that Hermione, what's the problem?"

Hermione rolled here eyes and shook her head muttering "boys" under her breath.

The hat came alive and started to sing its song before sorting the new students into their houses. It said:

_Your downfall is near if you refuse,  
It is not up to me to choose,_

_I am still to sort you and split you up,  
Where you fight amongst yourselves for a silly cup._

_The best house for you I will find,_

_For it is all in your mind._

_If you are courageous and bold,  
Then in Gryffindor will be your home.  
If in the mind you are strong,  
Then in Ravenclaw the intelligent ones belong.  
Those who are cunning and sly ought to give Slytherin a try._

_For the rest, though they may not be royal_

_Hufflepuff is the most loyal. _

_Before you are divided, let me remind_

_That though I inadvertently pit you against each other,  
You should unite like sister and brother _

_We stand stronger together then we do alone. _

_Darkness is upon us once more. _

_Remember the events of the last war!_

_Do not make the same mistake this year, _

_For it is my greatest fear._

_Together we must stand_

_Sharp, smart, loyal, cunning and brave. _

_Alone we are weak, vulnerable and small_

_You should heed my warning or else fall. _

_  
Every year I sing my song, _

_and yet the advice I give is steadfastly ignored._

_Sort you I must, and sort you I will before you all eat your fill. _

The students applauded but Hermione said, "Another warning" while looking around the Great Hall. No one around her answered.

"Abbot, Kyle." Professor McGonagall said, and a timid looking boy took his seat on the stool. The hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" and the Hufflepuff table clapped enthusiastically for Hannah Abbot's little brother. The list continued.

"There's a lot of first years."

Hermione smiled kindly and said, "Of course Harry, they were born in a time of peace, unlike the classes before us."

The students listened restlessly. At last the number of students were dwindling, and Ron and Ginny heard their cousins names being called.

"Weasley, Djorle." The hat did not take very long to decide and shouted, "Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall called for "Weasley, Mirios." And Miri took his seat and waited to be sorted. As predicted, the hat cried "Gryffindor!"

Finally there was one last student left. Professor McGonagall called "Zabini, Abigail." Everyone expected the girl to be in Slytherin, but the hat shouted "Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuff table applauded the girl, though she had blanched when her house was called. Blaise was both furious and mortified that his little sister was a _Hufflepuff_. He sunk lower in his chair when the Hufflepuffs welcomed her into their House.

Professor Dumbledore stood to make his usual announcements.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are a few more faces at the Head Table this year. I'd like you to welcome Professor Lupin…" There was a loud applause for Remus who stood and bowed his head in thanks. "…as well as Professor Potter as your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors." James stood and a polite applause was heard. Draco Malfoy blanched and groaned. "I'd also like you to welcome Professor Potter…" Lily stood and smiled, "as the new Upper Level Potions class for sixth and seventh years who wish to continue studies in potions." Lily's applause was much greater than Remus' and James' combined. Apparently, having a Potions Professor that was not named Snape was a bonus.

Finally Professor Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

"Hi Miri, Jolie, how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"It was great! We went over to the Burrow…" Jolie said

"…but you weren't there." Miri finished in twin fashion. "You must be Harry, right?" Harry nodded, "I'm Mirios, but I go by Rio now."

"Rio?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, Miri sounds really girlish, and Rio sounds more manly." Miri…_Rio, _said. "Anyway, Forge sent something for you Harry, hold on a sec." Rio dug in his pocket, and pulled out a tiny box. "You have to unshrink it."

"Thanks Rio."

"Oh I should warn you, don't drop it or shake it too much."

Harry looked wearily at the tiny box and with a nod, carefully put it in his pocket.

Ginny and Jolie were speaking animatedly throughout the entire meal. Jolie, who was not as confident as her twin brother, kept sneaking glances at Harry.

A/N: I figured if I got confused about the seating arrangement, you might too, so here it is.

* * *

………'Mione Neville Harry Rio………

……… Lavender Ron Ginny Jolie………

* * *

The feast was over and Professor Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now that we are all fed, I have a few announcements. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and as the name suggests, forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to keep that in mind. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors. A list of contraband items are also attached to Mr. Filch's office, please take note of the items on said list." Albus paused for a few seconds.

"As you all know, Voldemort has indeed returned." There were a gasps and flinches when Voldemort's name was mentioned. "You are safe as long as you remain on the school grounds. Some Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled for your safety. You will be notified if and when we do have one." There was a loud eruption, which stopped when the Headmaster clapped his hands once.

"May I continue?" not waiting for a response, Albus continued. "As such, the professors and I have planned to host two balls this year: one for Halloween, and the other for the Easter Holidays." Murmurs of excitement ran through the Great Hall. "Let us now sing the school song. It has been a very long time since we have. Now everyone pick their favourite tune, and let us begin." Then everyone in the school (with the exception of the first years) sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now there bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The Great Hall was filled with a cacophony of sound. Hermione had her hands clasped tightly to her ears but everyone around her was singing to a different tune. At the head table James and Remus were singing loudly, and a 'dog' was howling in the room just off the room next to the teacher's entrance.

Immediately after the song Lavender said "Harry", very coyly and batted her eyelashes. Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and said,

"Hey Gin? Want to go to _both _balls with me?" Jolie giggled when Harry said 'both balls' and Harry looked and Ginny. His eyes were silently pleading with Ginny to save him from Lavender. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Of course Harry, but you'll have to help me with my NEWTS before the second ball."

Relief filled Harry's eyes. "It's a deal!" They shook on it and laughed. Lavender was miffed that she missed her chance, and left the table. The prefects began to call for the first years and ushered them to their House.

Forgetting their earlier awkwardness, Ginny said, "You owe me buster."

"Just add it to my tab."

Ginny snorted, "By the end of the year I'll have a very long tab if you keep it up."

"Oh well, I'm good for it, whatever it is." They both laughed and it was then that Harry realised that he was still holding Ginny's hand. He blushed as they left the Great Hall.

Ron was trailing behind his sister. He was a bit green at having to ask someone to the ball…no make that _two_ someones. Hermione, who was chatting with Neville noticed Ron wasn't looking very well.

"Are you okay Ron?"

"Yeah I think I ate too much, is all."

"I told you that you shouldn't eat so much."

"Yes Hermione. I think I am going to turn in early."

* * *

While the students were milling along the halls on their way to their dormitories, Severus Snape laid in wait in the shadows. When finally he saw Draco walking with Crabbe and Goyle behind him he revealed himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, I request your presence in my office. Immediately."

Crabbe and Goyle began to follow Malfoy, but Severus stopped them. "I do not believe that I requested your presence Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle."

"Er, no sir." Crabbe answered.

"Then why pray tell, are you following Mr. Malfoy to my office?"

"Because…" Goyle said

"If you want to share in his punishment, you are more than welcome to join us, for our brief discussion."

"N…no sir, it's ok." Goyle said with a slight stutter. Draco whimpered slightly.

"Then please return to your dormitories. Mr. Malfoy will join you later." The two boys hurried to their dorms so that they would not incur the Potions Master's wrath.

Harry unshrunk the box of goodies that Fred and George sent via Rio. He, along with Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville went through the goodies, until late that night.

While the 6th year Gryffindor boys were enjoying their first night back, Draco was sitting in Severus' office, listening to a speech about not being Slytherin enough to not insult a Professor where others could here. Draco shouted at least I'm not a bloody traitor, and earned another 50 point deduction and an additional 2 weeks with Filch.

Disheartened Draco crept to bed. He cringed when he thought about his housemates' reaction to his loss of 130 points in one night.

* * *

5232 words Pre Fanfic count.

Reviews:

jbfritz: Neutral huh? We'll see, but thanks for the review!

Draco's Wife Lover: We are both on the same page, I got what you said on the first read.

scorb: Good? We'll see, but thanks for the review!

Angel of the Damned: Glad you loved the Harry Ginny thing. It took me ages to write…I kept putting it off…

TuxedoMac: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the quotes. Funny thing, I found them about a year and a half ago and rediscovered them again as an untitled document on a disk I burned a while back. They certainly came in handy.

hrtbreaker: Neutral huh? We'll see, but thanks for the review! Actually I think I'll make him a heartbreaker too…now to find him some girls…

Nightwing 509: Harry teased Hermione? I'll take your word for it…someone may have Obliviated me because I can't for the life of me remember what happened in the last chapter.

Aurora: NOOOOOOO don't do a bad imitation of Sev! I'll update, I'll update!

Emma Barrows: I think I lost track of you while I was waiting to find out who the Meizule was…that was your story, right?

Littlepnai: A thousand pardons! I know, I know, I'll fix it hopefully during Spring Break...

nogoalielikeme: You probably want to wring my neck don't you: ) I know, I'm an evil little author… I'm an evil little author…

Confuzzler: See top of post for Demented Hermione. As for unexpected friendships Harry and Sev I think have a lot in common, you may not think so but well we are all entitled to our opinions. As for James and Sev, they are not friends by any means…just ask them, they'll deny it until the cows come home…they merely tolerate each other for Harry's sake, but who says you can't have fun…thanks for the review…you are one of the few that complains, I don't mind constructive criticism.

n6uos: thank you! I'll do my best.

Mark SCHNEEZLE: I really wanted to have Fudge wet himself, but it was too late to add it. Aww come on, it was my first cliffie, I'm allowed as a first time author!

harryp123: Thank you!

haydenrocks14: You bet if our matchmaking group has anything to do with it.

Nutty AL: I didn't realise that I left Ginny out, sorry!…I know for sure we haven't seen Hagrid…maybe I'll send him on a mission or something…don't worry Harry and Gin will get together very soon, I promise!

Grey8: Thank you! I knew I wasn't the only one who thought Sev should have a bit of fun! Remus is really a softie…I read somewhere that Remus was described as a teddy bear, just with claws once a month, and I think that description was purrrfect.

Cynthia1850: You made me blush! Thank you for the compliment!

jimbuzz: Glad you like it!

Marideth: Thanks for the Review! I hope to see more…HINT HINT : )

Madoleine Tolkien: I like your Devlin, hopefully I can get him right…he might just jump off the monitor and start yelling at me for ruining him for his fans…I try to prevent that from happening…Upping the romance as per your request.

Zesuit: Thanks for the review!

Judiken: Harry will get more powerful, but I am trying to not let Gifts become too SuperHarry. Animagii definitely, later though. Attack on Hogwarts, maybe maybe not. I had named the first years in the story already, but give me a house and a last name and I'll see what I can do.

lucy-lollipop: Thank you sooo much! It was my first cliffie, I'm allowed as a first time author, but I'll try not to do that too much…ignore the crossed finger…

danie : like your Devlin too, hopefully I can get him right…

* * *

Great news I am going to be reconnected to the internet in 7 days!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW?

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	16. You Little Witch!

Sorry guys if this is not up to snuff, but finals are knocking on my door. I have worked out the kiss scene more or less, so it should be coming up soon. Thanks for reading!

161 REVIEWS! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

* * *

Disclaimer See Chapter 1

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts 

Chapter 16: That Little Witch!

Before most if the castle's occupants were awake, James Potter climbed out of his nice warm bed complete with a beautiful red head. This was very odd because James loved to sleep, but it was not a love borne from teenage years. Since returning to the living realm, James treasured the little things such as sleep. While he missed watching over his son at night, James preferred to be alive and well, able to breathe the fresh air and fell the sting of cold in the early morning. He did not know how long it would be before he met his end…again…but he was determined to make the most of every minute here. James dresses, pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead, and left to wake Sirius.

Sirius woke in true Marauder fashion. He felt a warm liquid running down his thigh and pooling around him. He jolted out of sleep and ran to the loo, only to find his bladder still quite full. Sirius knew he'd been had. With a cry of outrage (he'd just seen the time) Sirius said,

"You'd better have a good reason for this Jamie."

"Don't call me that Patsy, besides, I think you'll be thanking me for this opportunity."

"Opportunity for what? You wake me at this godforsaken hour, nice one by the way…"

"Our boy is getting a bit of peach fuzz Paddy." Sirius grinned, because he knew what that meant.

"What are we waiting for Prongs?"

"We need to make a quick stop to the dungeons."

"James! You can't think to…" said Sirius, unable to comprehend why James would invite _him._

"Remember what the council told us Siri? I've made a small peace with Severus, and this is your chance to."

Sirius sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "Alright, but I;m only doing this…"

"…for Harry." Finished James. Sirius gathered his robe and slippers and begged James to take the floo down to one of the lower levels above the dungeons.

"Sirius Black! You know you're not allowed to…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Just disillusion me! Honestly James, you're turning into a real stick in the mud." James laughed.

Severus Snape groaned into his pillow. It was much too early to be awake. He muttered, "You'd better be a beautiful woman wearing something black and silk, or I'm hexing whoever it is at my door." When he opened it, however, there was no gorgeous woman; instead it was James Potter.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

"Having a nice dream were you?" Sirius said and Severus tugged at his robe, glaring in the direction of the offending voice.

"Get in here!" Severus snarled. Sirius uncharmed himself mere seconds after the door was closed. "Black as well, I should have known."

"We're doing something special with Harry…"Sirius began.

"I want absolutely no part in it!"

"Snape, just think…" Sirius tried again.

"Whatever you have in mind, couldn't you at least wake the wolf before you got here?"

James grinned, scratched behind his ear, and said, "No need to have a grumpy werewolf so close to the full moon. Besides, he's not here, he's at headquarters doing something for Albus."

"Are you in or not Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't you dim-witted Gryffindors tell me what you have in mind?"

When James explained what they were going to do, Severus declined telling them that while he appreciated their thought in involving him, he wanted absolutely no part in a _Potter_ tradition. James and Sirius flooed into the Gryffindor Common Room from Severus' rooms. Sirius changed into Padfoot, and he and James charged up to the sixth year dorms. The room was filled with snores, and the two crept over to Harry's bed.

James shook Harry gently and said, "Harry? Wake up kiddo."

"Dad?" Harry whispered and rubbed his eyes. "Snuffles? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Shhh, no, nothing is wrong, and everyone is fine." James said in a soothing voice. "Gather your things for class and your school robes. You'll be getting ready in Paddy's rooms."

Harry was too tired to argue, having gone to sleep a few hours ago. He silently collected his homework and cauldron for Potions and his Transfiguration texts and handed them to James. James had Harry's robe and tie already, and he and Padfoot ushered Harry out the door.

The three flooed into Sirius' rooms and Harry went straight to the couch and went back to sleep.

"Let him sleep for a bit. We can get everything set up in the mean time." James said.

"Alright, then, I'm going back to bed."

James left to find Dobby, and together they set up the bathroom. He showered first, and woke Sirius to take his turn. Afterward James woke Harry.

"Hmnph 5 more minutes." Harry muttered

"Come on Harry, we have a surprise for you." Said James.

"'prise?" Harry asked, while sitting up.

"Mmmhmm, come on then, wake up."

"'m up Da."

James chuckled and led Harry into the bathroom. He told Harry to go and shower and laid out a brand new white tee shirt, socks, and boxers (which Lily bought) for Harry.

Sirius was nervous. He paced the length of his sitting room and back and hoped that Harry wouldn't think it was too corny. It was something that each Potter male did with his son, and he was fortunate to be a part of it as a teenager while staying with James and his family. Sirius' thoughts were interrupted when Harry walked out wearing the white tee shirt, boxers and socks.

"You guys couldn't even leave a pair of pants for me to wear, Sirius?"

"Now what fun would that be?"

"There you are Harry. We noticed that you have a bit of peach fuzz." James said, angling Harry's chin to inspect his face. Harry blushed and tried to pull away. "Now son, we can't have you looking like that. What would all the girls think?" Harry pinked again and squeaked.

"What girls!"

James and Sirius led Harry back to the bathroom.

"I think it's time you learned to shave." Said Sirius.

"The magical way at least."

"I…I…daaadd, Sirius!" Harry whimpered and tried to get away.

"Now no need to be embarrassed. My dad did the same thing to Patsy here and me." Said James.

"Patsy?" Harry asked confused.

"Your father the comedian." Sirius deadpanned and glowered at his friend.

"Whenever Sirius calls me Jamie, I call him Patsy. You know short for Padfoot is Paddy, so… " said James

"Patsy, I get it. Ouch!" Sirius pinched Harry's arm and said.

"Just remember Harriet, don't call me Patsy."

"We're getting way off track anyway." James said, and in a mock attempt to save his son stepped between Harry and Sirius.

James and Sirius continued to joke and laugh around with Harry, and ended up covered in shaving cream. Sirius slipped and fell hard on his backside, and retaliated by shooting ice cold water at Harry from his wand. James conjured feathers and showered Sirius with it and they continued pranking each other until the sun rose. It was then that James banished the water, feathers and shaving cream from the floor and sink.

"Alright kiddo, the spell is _Relegare Capillago. _When you say it, a baby blue light will appear." Said James.

"Like a _lumos_?"

"Yep! The blue light will remove all the hair that is covered in shaving cream." Sirius said, wiping a blob of shaving cream from the top of his head.

"The one that Seamus uses isn't…" Harry said.

"Well, there are shaving spells that don't require shaving cream nowadays, but…" said Sirius.

"…this is the one that my dad taught me, and he learned it from his dad, who learned it from his dad." James finished.

"Thanks Dad, Sirius."

"No problem kiddo, now let's get breakfast. I'm starved!" Sirius said. Harry and James laughed as a loud grumble from Sirius' stomach echoed.

"Dobby'll bring something to eat." Harry said, positive that his friend would be delighted to feed them.

"Let's eat, everything is waiting for us." James said, "Dobby was here already."

Sirius didn't bother to spell his clothes dry, but popped into Padfoot, shook all the moisture from his fur onto Harry and James, and sniffed out the food.

On September 2nd Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron were groggy with sleep, having spent most of the previous night having fun with a package of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron went to wake Harry, but found his bed empty. He shrugged, went to get ready for breakfast, and eventually waited in the Common Room for Hermione and Ginny. Neville decided to take an extra long shower, but Dean and Seamus went straight to the Great Hall…their stomachs were protesting too loudly to wait.

* * *

Harry, having eaten with James and Sirius was playing Exploding Snap with his godfather. James went to his rooms to see if Lily was ready to head down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione was very excited! Today was the first day of class, a brand new term to learn new things. It was unfortunate that her attitude was not catching. James was excited to be teaching, but Lily was a nervous wreck. She was pacing in her and James' living room. 

"I can't do this James." Lily said as she spotted her husband entering.

"Aww come on sweetheart, you are the bravest one of all of us. The kids will love you, you'll see."

"But what if…"

"They had Severus Snape for a Professor before now. I think someone as pretty as you are will take…"

"Oh James, beauty has nothing…" James did the only thing he could. He silenced his pretty wife with a scorching kiss. A knock on their door interrupted them, and James grinned.

"Too bad we have classes to teach. I'd much rather spend my day in bed with you."

Lily blushed slightly but said, "Just answer the door James."

It was Harry. James ushered him in and said, "You know Harry, your timing still sucks. You'd think that would change…"

"Good morning Mum. What do you mean my timing sucks…" Harry trailed off when he noticed his mother's lips and face were red. He too blushed, but managed to stammer, "I…er…I wanted to um wish you, ah, good luck?"

James laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry swatted his hands away. "Your mother is a bit nervous."

"You'll be great Mum. Besides, you have Ron and Neville in your 6th year class. I bet they're all relieved that Sev's not teaching them."

James nodded and said, "You see? They'll love you if only because you are not Severus."

"You two are right. For heaven's sake I am a Gryffindor!"

"Yes you are Lils, a Gryffindor true and true. You show them what you've got tiger."

James pulled Lily for another kiss, and Harry blanched and ran for the door. He shouted "see you later!" and retreated to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though he'd eaten (he didn't want to stay and watch them! Gross!).

When Harry got the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was just passing out the schedules for Gryffindor. Of course, he knew what classes his schedule contained, but he took it anyway.

"Hey Harry, where were you this morning?" Ron asked, his mouth for once was empty while speaking at breakfast.

"Oh I was with my Dad and Snuffles."

"I see you brought your things for Potions, Harry great!" Said Hermione.

"Yeah, great."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "What's going on Harry?"

"Nothing, nothing, really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going to head down, okay?"

"Save a seat for me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly was dealing with a very fussy baby who wanted her Hawwy. Almost everyday, Harry sent a clone to the Burrow to play with Jasmine since his trip into Muggle London. No one, not even the Weasley's knew, but Harry and Jazzy. However, Harry forgot to send a copy to his precious baby cousin for the past three days and Jasmine wasn't having any of it. Mrs. Weasley knew that Jasmine missed Harry, but she couldn't just send for him, school had started after all. So Molly fed Jazzy and left her to play with her toys. 

Harry didn't go inside the classroom, or into Sev's rooms because school was in session. It would be very odd if he were caught sneaking into Professor Snape's quarters. They did not discuss how much of 'Professor Snape' Sev would be with him in the classroom, but Harry had a gut feeling that while 'Professor Snape' may be a 'traitor' to Voldemort, he still had to put up a façade for his Slytherins. Harry knew not all of them wanted to become Death Eaters, but most if not all the Slytherins did not like him. He would not want Sev to be Sev with him in class and let the Slytherin students turn to the Dark idiot.

So Harry waited until the rest of the class came down to the dungeons. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy accompanied by his brainless goons were the first to arrive.

"So Potter, can't hide behind Daddy and the Mudblood now, can you."

"Do not insult my mother Malfoy, I am warning you now." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles behind Draco.

"Or what Potty? You're going to tell the traitor? As soon as the Mudblood loving spy steps out of the castle Potter, the Dark Lord will have his head."

"I wouldn't talk about Professor Snape like that if I were you." Harry said, examining his cauldron.

"I can talk about anyone I want at any time Potter. I _am_ a Prefect, I can…

"You should listen to advise when it is given, Malfoy. Apparently, your _discussion_ last evening was not clear enough." Said Blaise Zabini. "You have lost enough points for Slytherin because of your stupidity."

Severus was standing there listening to the entire conversation but did nothing. He was curious to see how far this entire incident would go. At least one Slytherin was inadvertently supporting him. As luck would have it (for Malfoy at any rate), Head Boy Roger Davies of Ravenclaw, came to deliver a cauldron to Severus. Davies spotted his former professor immediately and went straight into the shadowed enclosure that he was standing in.

"Professor Snape, sir." Said Roger, "Professor Potter asked me to deliver this, and to tell you thanks."

Severus thanked Roger, and asked him to escort Draco to the Headmaster's Office. He quickly penned a note to Albus, explaining the situation and handed it and Draco over to the Head Boy. Hermione arrived just in time to see Draco struggling against Davies' grip on his arm.

"Come along Mr. Malfoy." Roger said, and Draco muttered something that sounded like 'wait until my father hears about this.' Severus said nothing to Draco however. He would wait for Albus to decide Draco's fate, because he did not want to jeopardise his relationship with all of Slytherin House.

He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "You two! Don't you have a class to go to?"

"We have Potions sir." Crabbe answered, trying to enter Severus' classroom. Severus however, was losing his tenuous grip on his anger and was not going to let them in. He created a barrier against the door with his body.

"Not with me you don't. Please see Professor Potter if you are interested in taking Potions. As for the rest of you, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" But no one moved because they couldn't get in. Angry now, Severus stepped aside and shouted "Get in!"

He stayed outside for a few minutes after the class was inside, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was shaping up to be a very long day indeed, Severus thought as he stalked to the front of the class.

"Pass your assignments to the front." Severus said, letting the sound of parchment rustle for a few seconds, he began class. "Congratulations. You have made the required grade to study NEWT Potions. I expect nothing but exemplary work from all of you. Anything less and you will be joining Professor Potter's Potions class. This term we will thoroughly examine the components of some volatile potion ingredients, as well as brew some of the more intricate potions that are used in the Infirmary. Successful potions will be given to Madame Pomfrey. By the end of the year, you will be given an opportunity to create your own potion, or make any improvements on existing potions. Consider yourself warned. Any foolish behaviour will not be permitted in my class. If you paid any attention to your homework assignment, you will have no problems with today's potion. You have 50 minutes, begin."

The name of the potion was not given, but the list of ingredients on the blackboard made Harry and Hermione grin. The first three were boomslang, fluxweed, and knotgrass. There was only one potion that fit that profile, the POLYJUICE POTION. The ingredients were not in any particular order, but having studied, brewed and had practical work with this potion, Harry and Hermione knew exactly what to do. They both grinned at each other, and began to work on their individual potions.

Harry was pouring the chameleon bile from a glass jar when suddenly he disappeared from the classroom. The glass fell and shattered. Severus stood and dismissed his class immediately. Severus didn't know what to think. He knew that Harry and a clone were attending class at the same time, but how dare Harry pull a copy in the middle of Potions class! He knew how volatile some of the potions they work with were! Severus pulled Harry's schedule and marched to the Charms corridor.

* * *

Jasmine was fed up. She wanted her Hawwy and she wanted him now. She cried and cried and cried, but Harry wouldn't come. So she did what every baby did, threw a tantrum. Somehow her tantrum and her desire to have her Hawwy with her at that moment in time literally pulled him through the wards surrounding Hogwarts and by some unknown means sent him across Scotland to London, straight from class. 

It was a confused Harry that stood in the living room of the Burrow. Jasmine stopped crying immediately when she saw Harry and stretched her hands up for him to lift her out of her play crib. Molly, drying a breakfast dish came bustling out of the kitchen to see if Jasmine was sleeping. She saw a figure standing in front of the crib and dropped the plate and grabbed her wand in one fluid moment. She got the shock of her life when she saw Harry standing there.

"Harry James Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Weasley! I don't know…I…I…I was standing in potions class and…oh my god! I was in the middle of potions! Severus is going to kill me!"

"That doesn't explain why you are here young man."

"I honestly have no idea! I was in class and then suddenly I was standing here." Jazzy cooed and grabbed for Harry's glasses.

"We have to call Albus."

"No! Malfoy is in there."

"I have other ways to contact Albus instead of the floo, young man. You stay here and mind Jasmine." Molly left the living room and went to contact the head of the Order, though Harry had no idea how. Jazzy was trying to get his attention, but Harry decided to send a copy to his favourite Potions Master, but Severus Snape was on his way to Harry's Charms class.

* * *

Severus slammed open Filius' door and marched to the front of the class to speak with the tiny Wizard. He glared at 'Harry' and the other Gryffindors on the way there, and managed to explain to Filius that he needed to speak with Harry. 

"Potter. I am here to escort you to the Headmaster's office immediately."

Harry managed a meek reply, and packed up his things. He was really feeling the anger pouring off Sev and was anxious because since their friendship, he and Sev had not been angry with each other. The two made another stop to Lily's Office, and yet another to the third year Defence classroom. Harry knew by now that he was in trouble. A parent conference was never a good thing, and having no reference of being in trouble with parents to hand out punishment, caused Harry to panic even though he was innocent.

James' third year class was given an early dismissal and Lily, Severus and Harry was ushered into the Defence Office. Harry, who seemed to be there for every turn over of teachers, marvelled at the mix of Remus' style with his Dad's which resembled Mad Eye Moody's.

Meanwhile, Harry (the copy the real Harry sent from the Burrow) was looking for Severus. He went into the classroom, and winced when he saw the shards of glass, and from there, went into Sev's private rooms. Harry of course did not find Severus, so he went in search of his mother and found that she too was missing. It was only when Harry ran into a few third years who thought his father was absolutely brilliant, that Harry realised where his parents and ultimately Severus was.

With a foreboding sense of dread, Harry made his way to the Defence corridor. His thoughts paralleled the other copy with the exception that _this_ Harry knew he had done nothing wrong. Harry took this moment instead, to celebrate the fact that Jasmine was indeed a witch, and that one day she too would walk along these halls, moan about the long homework assignments, and find laughter in every corner with the exceptions of broom closets ; ) . He vowed to be there to pick up the pieces when laughter deserted her, to make sure that the boy she goes to the dances and balls with kept his hands to himself, and knew that that could only happen without the threat of Voldemort. It was at that moment dread filled Harry. He realised that he may not survive the final battle, and he may die without knowing the young woman Jazzy would one day become.

He decided that he would spend every moment possible with her here at the castle, and would do everything in his power to make sure that she stays there. Harry's thoughts went from having Jasmine in the castle to the legalities of the entire situation, but were never continued because he realised where he was standing. Once again Harry marvelled at the blend of the two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, but the thoughts were drowned by the furious mix of adult voices, as well as his own, caught his attention.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Harry shouted but with Severus and Lily arguing Harry's voice was miniscule in comparison. (**Harry** is thecopy sent from the Burrow) **Harry **barged into the office, slammed the door and cast silencing spells. Everyone but Lily quieted.

"Where have you been young man?" she asked.

"The real Harryis at the Burrow." **Harry** answered.

"The Burrow? What is he doing at the Burrow? He was supposed to be in class!" Severus asked, spitting the word Burrow as if it were one of the foulest words in the vocabulary.

"More importantly Severus, is _how_ Harry got there. How exactly did he get there?"

"Thank you Dad. It would seem that my little cousin is indeed a witch."

"What does that have anything to do with you skipping class?" Lily asked.

"I did not skip class!" the other Harry answered.

"If you would let me explain?" came an aged voice through the fireplace.

"Albus!" James said in surprise. "Come through, come through."

"Thank you James. As young **Harry** was explaining, Jasmine Dursley-Potter…"

"Dursley-Potter?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I had Minerva check the book for young Jasmine's name when Molly sent an urgent message to me. Since you Harry, are the one who assumed responsibility for Jasmine on the night the Dursley's died, the ministry appointed you her legal guardian."

"But he's a teenager!" Lily gasped. "He has his own life to live! He can't take care of a baby while training for the war Albus!"

"What would you have me do Mum? Send her away? I can do that no more that you could allow me to die fifteen years ago!" Harry cried.

"I still do not see what this has to do with Harry disappearing from my class!" Severus groused.

"Ah well, that is the beauty of it Severus, because it does indeed explain the entire situation." Said Albus, eyes twinkling.

"Albus! I cannot stomach any more riddles!" said Severus with a menacing scowl.

"It would seem that baby Jasmine simply wanted Harry to be with her, and poof there he was. Accidental Magic at its best, I think."

"You mean she _Apparated_ him out of Hogwarts?" James asked curious now.

"Now James, you should know by now that one cannot simply Apparate on Hogwarts grounds." Albus said. "Oh dear me, where are my manners…"

"If you offer me any silly little candy Albus, I think I'll have to hex you!" Severus said in a huff, but Albus saw through the act.

"So we have to get Harry from the Burrow." Lily said.

"Yes, but you have to bring Jasmine as well" said James, "we cannot have her sending Harry cross country, and Molly has duties to fulfil as an Order Member. Sirius can look after her, and one of the Harry's can pop in on them during the course of the day."

"I should have known." Severus moaned, "First werewolves, then escaped prisoners, and now _babies._"

* * *

4291 words. This chapter is almost full length, and will most likely have to be redone, so let me know what needs to be changed.

* * *

Reviews: 

Emma Barrows: no, I think it was Revelation II-Lycantor. I remember you finished it but I hadn't. Chapter Seven-Turning is where I left off I think. Thanks for your review!

jbfritz: Ok then, you just keep on not reviewing for me!

Sheepdog: Thank you! The Draco thing was way overdue. Be a little patient with me, it is coming, I wrote the kiss already…Remus will always be a Marauder, but as a Professor he will be very reluctant to cause trouble…

Nightwing 509: Thank you! Yep the Draco thing was way, way overdue, and even if Jo doesn't do it, at least I (and eventually you) get to have fun with it.

Draco's Wife Lover: lol you must me as weird as I am! Next chapter coming soon.

Zesuit: All the girls? I don't want to have poor shy Harry barricade himself in Sirius' rooms and say to hell with it all…funny though, very funny.

harryp123: Thank you! I hope you liked this one.

Mr. Curious: Oh yeah, I had this big conversation with my alter ego SlythHuffRavGryfferin who brought up that same argument. But I wrote the two halves of the chapter with a difference of about six months so when I brought them together the prank was forgotten. I guess it could be explained that Sev made a counter potion and told the other teachers to spike their drinks with it so there would be no change. The scene was actually supposed to happen the day before the term started, and I think I transplanted the almost kiss in place of it, and judging by the response, it was the right decision.

buffalo1fromSalem: Thank you!

Grey8: 130 points? Crap I didn't realize I took that many ; ), I bet the rest of Slytherin is not happy with him right now…wait, I know that for a fact!

Hendo: Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see.

Mark SCHNEEZLE: Glad you liked it, Harry for Minister? I don't think so! Thanks for your review!

pandamoanium: Thank you! I really appreciate it!

Wytil: 'Surely one of the founders or Merlin could have left Harry something to overcome girl shyness.' Now where would the fun in that be? Lol

haydenrocks14: I know, I know I was really mean about the kiss…no Jolie is just your average shy kid around strangers. Wouldn't you laugh if someone said two balls in a regular conversation if you were young? I know I would…in fact I still do, lol!

Projectjay: wow. Insight into a character that is not fully developed is very fascinating! Ok now I am going to find a reason for that intensity…thank you for your review!

lucy-lollipop: haha, I'll try. Thank you!

krazymelmo5385: Neither can I : )

DarkPhoenix011: I am so glad you like it! Thank you for the compliment! I will update soon.

Kiddo: I was going to keep it (as much as I could) close to cannon, but then after one of the reviews I got pointed out that I was going against cannon with personality traits, I decided what the hell, I gave Harry a cousin, brought the dead back to life, and gave Harry Multiman's power, so I thought making Jolie a girl was minor ;) I know that Ginny's name is Ginevra; I never said anything about Virginia Weasley, did I?

Terris1: 'Interesting story. I do not know if having Lily, James and Sirius resurrected is a good thing for the story.' There is a really good reason for that, but unfortunately you don't find it out yet. What kind of an author will I be for letting all my secrets out too soon? Thanks for reviewing

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW? 

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	17. Growing Down

A/N: It was Crouch who denied Sirius a trial…I _know_. I did say it was rumoured at first because I was not sure, but I reread GoF (my fav book!) and realised that my assumption that it was not Fudge was correct.

* * *

Sorry about the delay! I posted the Chapter earlier, but it was deleted for some very odd reason. 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts 

Chapter 17: Growing Down

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a class that everyone who didn't have for the year wanted. James and Remus team taught very well and while the material was adjusted to cover all spells (both offensive and defensive) that should have been taught, the classroom was replete with laughter and learning. The sixth years were pleading with Harry to tell them what they were going to do in class that morning, but Harry couldn't tell them because he did not know either.

The sixth years were all lined up eagerly waiting to enter the classroom. When Remus finally let them in students jostled for seats in the front rows.

"Good Morning class." Remus and James said, and everyone responded in time with

"Good Morning Professors."

"What is this, a uniformed greeting?" James asked. "I am not _Professor _Umbridge, the old hag."

"James," said Remus with a light warning.

"Right, I am a professor and should not speak about my colleagues, past or otherwise. You all remember Professor Lupin," James paused for applause, "here is a werewolf?" The class grew very silent. "In preparation for the NEWTs we will cover the rest of the Dark creatures and have first hand with a werewolf. That is not to say that all werewolves are dark, nor are half giants, or any creature you come across. There will always be some that ruin the reputation for others. It is equivalent to saying all Slytherins are bad just because Voldemort," the class flinched and gasped. "Voldemort was a Slytherin."

"This will only last for two weeks before we being to learn to keep yourselves alive for the upcoming war. I suggest you peruse Monster Book of Monsters from your third year as a review. There will be a lot of practical work in this class…" said Remus.

"…and on that note we will begin today's lesson." Finished James. "Today we are going to learn a spell that can help you both on a battle field and off. You may wonder what type of spell that could be, right?" The students nodded.

* * *

When Harry (the real one) arrived for his class with Severus, Savi was waiting for him. 

"Mr. Potter, I need to have you evaluated."

"Savi, please call me Harry?"

"It would be my pleasure Harry." Said Savi who was walking in a circle around the green eyed teenager.

"When you say evaluated…" Harry asked nervously.

"I mean a duel. I did say we were going to have an enjoyable year did I not? Wand at the ready."

Harry snapped into position and eyed Savi who said 'begin'.

"_Expelliarmus_" He shouted, but Savi easily deflected the curse. What she did next Harry did not expect.

* * *

"_Lacrimabundus_" Remus said. "Who can tell me what that spell does?" A few hands shot upwards but Remus ignored them. "Mr. Longbottom." 

"I suspect it makes you do a lot of something."

"5 points to Gryffindor. Another 5 points Neville if you can tell me what lacrima means."

"T..tears?"

"Excellent!"

"You want us to learn how to be cry babies?" Draco Malfoy asked scornfully.

"Not quite _Mr._ Malfoy." Said James who seemed to be channelling Severus. "I have no use for cry babies in this class so _please_ keep your tears for when you go home to daddy." The Gryffindors were very gleeful, finally Malfoy was getting what he deserved.

James looked at Malfoy and said, "Wouldn't it be funny if you were fighting a Death Eater and suddenly he burst into tears?" He turned to Parvati and said, "Or how about you girls? You know that all you have to do is cry and you have a guy doing whatever it takes to calm you down." James turned to Justin "Or guys, when you wanted something from your mother in the past, didn't a few tears get you what you wanted? A soft spoken _Lacrimabundus_ was heard.

The class laughed when Remus hexed James and he just started to blubber. "R…remus." Sniffle "I am soooo" choke on tears, "going to get you" sob "back for this."

"As you can see, James could not do anything during the split second of his confusion at feeling himself tear up and then bursting into tears. In a duel, a split second is all you need to gain the advantage of your opponent. _Finite Incantatem._"

"Thank you Professor Lupin. Now I'll have some volunteers." Hands shot in the air when James made his request, but he chose Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Seamus Finnigan. "Alright then I want three pairsBones and Brocklehurst Group 1,Parkinson andBoot, Group 2, andFinnigan andZabini Group 3."

"Group 3, I want to duel for a few minutes and then either one of you use the new spell." Remus said, "Group 2, I want you to duel without the new spell but try to find a way to cause a second of confusion, and use it to your advantage. There are many spells you have learned in the past."

"And finally Group 1, you will go against the winning member of Group 2 and the losing member of Group 3. Yes Ms. Granger?" said James.

"Won't the winning member of Group 2 be tired after having just duelled?

"Yes, but a Death Eater won't give you a reprieve."

* * *

"_Accio_ glasses!" Savi said, and obediently Harry's glasses flew from his face. She quickly followed with an Expelliarmus of her own and _ligafunis (1)_ which resulted in having Harry wandless and bound with rope. Harry, however, was struggling and pulling the ropes off. Savi was not deterred she muttered _ligafunis_ _ægre (2), stupefy._

She walked over to Harry, glasses dangling in her hands, "These are a liability, no? I bested you very easily Harry, less than a minute, how do you expect to defeat the Dark Idiot." Savi released Harry and started jotting down some notes on a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much, just a note to myself…" Savi said nonchalantly.

"…which I would like to see." Said Severus from the shadows. "Dismal performance today Harry"

"I wonder why no one has ever tried to take my glasses before. I couldn't see Savi very well at all."

"We'll have to work on that. If you are done with Harry Savi, I'll take over from here."

"Very good Severus. There are things I must do before I return to the castle tomorrow. Good day gentlemen."

"So Sev, what are we doing today?" Harry asked in a slightly defeated voice. Savita had bested him in less than a few minutes. Harry was a bit lost in his thoughts and did not hear the beginning of Sev's sentence.

"…Veritaserum ok? Harry, are you even listening?"

"Oh yeah Veritaserum."

"Have a seat then, and open your mouth." Sev placed three drops of the potion on Harry's tongue and waited. He then asked, "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you Harry?"

"16."

"What is the name of Albus Dumbledore's resistance against the Dark Lord?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Who are the members of this Order."

"Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sturgis, Mundungus, Severus, Remus, Sirius…"

"Open your mouth." Obediently, Harry opened his mouth and Severus gave him the antidote. As his mind cleared Harry gasped in horror as he revealed the existence of the Order and its members. He turned green and wretched.

"I can't believe I did that! How was I able to do that? The Fidelius…"

"…works only when speaking with someone who is a part of the Order. However, I wanted you to get an idea of what we will be doing in addition to the more physical aspects of your training."

"So you're going to drug me until I can't tell you about the Order?" Harry asked looking green again.

"You'll have to build up a tolerance. We will begin with the lightest dose,one drop and work up to three."

"I don't think I'm going to like this part of my training very much. Are the others…?"

"In time."

"How is it possible to negate the effects of Veritaserum without the antidote?"

"The same way you resist the Imperius Curse…well, relatively the same method is applied with a slight difference, the basis though is almost identical. I think you should get some rest Harry, you're looking quite ill."

"Thanks Sev. I think I'll just go and visit with Jazzy and Siri."

Harry rushed into Sirius' rooms and went straight to the loo. After a few minutes, Sirius began to get worried.

"Harry? Are you okay in there?"

"Leave me alone Sirius." Harry pleaded with a trembling voice. Sirius ignored Harry and unlocked the door. He dampened the end of a towel and cleaned Harry's face, and then moved him into the living room.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Everything Sirius! I just…I…" Harry sobbed, "I just told Severus about the Order and named a lot of the members."

"Harry, look at me, Severus knows all of that already. What could be so wrong?"

"He gave me Veritaserum because we're trying to…and I…and I…if that were to happen in real…oh god."

"Harry…"

"You don't understand! I'm just so weak. Savi beat me in a duel in less than two minutes. If I can't beat her, how am I expected to defeat Voldemort? They want me to kill him Sirius, and I'm so pathetic that…"

"You're not pathetic or weak Harry. Savi and Devlin, and all of us here are to teach you so that when the time comes, you won't be killed."

"But I have to become a killer. What would happen if I get consumed by the Dark Arts? What then? I'll be a murderer and an evil bastard."

"Harry, no one expects you to learn the Dark Arts."

"I have to Sirius. I can't defend something I don't know. But I'm scrawny, pathetic, half blind…"

"You're strong in mind, spirit and body Harry. You've been through so much with the Dursleys, and having the entire school turn on you. You've witnessed Cedric's death, duelled Voldemort, faced Dementors, and got a Minister of Magic removed from office. Harry, people respect you because you stand up for what you believe in, no matter the consequences. You inspire people to do the best they can. So you can't see well without your glasses, and you have your mother's temper, my recklessness, James' looks, but you also have Remus' determination and Severus', well, Severus. We all have our faults."

"But I still have to kill him."

"You may have to Harry, I do not know, but when the time comes for your final showdown with Voldedork, I can promise you that you'll be ready."

While he was very calm and peaceful with Harry, Sirius Black was furious! How dare they put his Godson through this without some kind of psychological preparation? Sirius wanted to storm out of his rooms and head down to the dungeons, but could not. He checked to see if Jazzy was occupied for a few minutes, popped into Padfoot and escorted Harry back to the tower. He needed rest.

Sirius tucked Harry in to bed and pulled out a Headache Relieving Potion…or so he thought.

* * *

Seamus and Blaise moved to opposite ends of the classroom and assume the duelling stance. Both male teens tried to disarm each other but failed. Blaise conjured a shield, but Seamus dove out of the way. He rolled over and shouted _Lacrimabundus, Expelliarmus, Stupefy_ in rapid succession. Blaise burst into tears and could not defend himself against the disarming charm. 

"Excellent job Seamus, Blaise. A round of applause if you please?" Remus said.

"Don't worry Mr. Zabini, you'll have another chance to show us what you can do." Said James.

* * *

Harry woke up after a half an hour nap and downed the potion Sirius left for him without looking at it. He did notice the potion tasted different, but chalked it up to being ill from the Veritaserum.

* * *

At lunch, Ginny, Ron, **Harry** and Hermione ate a picnic lunch outside, and Neville went to get his Charms books from his dorm room. Neville noticed Harry's curtain was opened and heard snores coming from within. Knowing Harry's busy schedule, Neville went to wake him so he wouldn't be late for whatever he had to do. What Neville did not expect was to see a toddler with Harry's messy hair and scar sleeping in now giant clothing. 

"Harry? Is that you? Wake up Harry."

"'M up." Harry opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. His eyes focused and Harry saw a stranger, and realised he was in a strange place, in a strange bed with no clothes on and screamed. He rapidly untangled himself and ran naked out of the room.

Sirius knew that the Headache relieving potion was supposed to be blue, so he put a blue potion on Harry's dresser, not knowing that Harry kept the potions he made during the summer in the bottom of his dresser and not in a small sack under his bed. Harry drank an Age Reducing potion, and had gone from 16 years old, to almost 4.

Young Harry ran out of Gryffindor Tower and found himself lost. He knew where he was because his Mummy and Daddy had brought him here to play before. It was then Harry started to cry, he hadn't seen his Mummy since the green light made her fall, and he wondered where his Daddy was.

Minerva McGonagall was looking for one of her first years when she saw a little boy sitting near the wall crying. She approached him carefully, and said "Excuse me, young man…"

Harry looked up and smiled a big toothy smile and said, 'Aminnie!'

"Harry?"

"Hi Aminnie!"

"Harry what happened?" Minerva asked.

"I dunno, I was sleeping and then a boy woke me and I gots scawed and I didn't have clothes so I wunned away. Oh no! Ant'unia's gonna be so mad at me!" And Harry started to cry again because he just knew he was in trouble.

"Is my Mummy and Daddy here? Ant'unia said they died and they'wre never coming back, is that trwu?"

Minerva didn't know what happened to Harry, but she couldn't explain them returning from the dead. "Come child, yes your Mummy and Daddy are here. I'm going to take you to a friend okay?"

"And you'll bring Mummy?"

"Yes, I'll bring your Mummy."

"And Daddy too?"

"Yes, and Daddy too."

Minerva took off her hat and broach and transfigured them into a shirt and shorts for little Harry to wear. She dressed him and said

"Harry, the friend I'm, taking you to, his name is Severus."

"Sev'wus?"

"Yes, Severus. He'll look after you until I can find your parents."

"Abus here too?"

"Oh yes, Albus is here too."

Minerva knocked on Severus' door, and hoped the man was still in his rooms. She sighed in relief when she heard a surly voice say 'Enter.'

"Severus? May I have a word with you?"

"Minerva. To what do I owe this pleasure."

"I need you to look after young Harry here, until I find Lily, James, and Albus."

"Minerva, what are you…?"

Minerva cut Severus off. "Harry, this is Severus, Severus this is Harry."

Harry smiled shyly and said, "Hi Sev'wus. I'm Hawwy."

"How old are you Harry?" asked Severus.

"I'm 3."

"I'm going to find your parents now, ok Harry?" said Minerva.

"Ok Aminnie." Said Harry as he waved goodbye. He turned to Severus and asked, "How old are you Sev'wus?"

"Almost 40."

"Wow! You're oooolllllddddd. Is Abus 40 too?"

"No Harry, Albus is over 140 years old."

Harry was saved from answering when the door banged open and Lily came running toward her son.

"Mummy!"

"Oh Harry sweetie are you ok? Are you hurt? Let me look at you?" said Lily.

"Is Mummy ok? The gween light made you fall."

"Oh Harry." Lily said nuzzling her son's baby soft hair.

"Harry?" James asked, holding his arms out for his son.

"Daddy! I miss-ed you a lot."

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"S'ok Da." Harry apologised not knowing why, but looked over James' shoulders and saw Albus. "Abus Sev'wus said you are over one hubdwed yeaws old. Is that trwu?"

"Oh yes my boy."

Harry giggled and pulled James' glasses off to look in his eyes. He whispered very loudly "He's oooolllllddddd Da." And turned to speak with the Headmaster. "Where's your pweety birdie Abus?"

"Fawkes is in my office, Harry."

"Can my fwend Sev'wus and me play with your birdie?"

"You certainly may, but I think there is someone whom you may want to see later."

"Who Abus, who?" said Harry excitedly.

"Why Hagrid of course."

Harry clapped gleefully.

"Come Sev, lets go an play with the pweety birdie." Harry paused for a second before turning his big green eyes to his mother, "Can Sev and me go play Mummy?"

"Sev and I, Harry."

"You want to play too?" asked Harry.

"Later love." James handed Harry to Severus whose face showed pure terror of having to deal with a 3 yr old Harry.

"You'll be okay Sev." Lily said smiling. "I think I'll cover your afternoon classes."

"Did you know that Abus have a talking Hat?" Harry asked with his head nuzzled Severus' throat.

"He does?" Severus asked. "What does the hat say?"

"He tells me stowies."

"What kind of stories?"

"About Gipindor."

"Really? What did he say about Gryffindor?"

"I don't wemember." Harry began to get upset, and Severus asked

"Did Gryffindor have any friends?"

"Oh yes Sev! Wavenclaw, Hufflefuff, and Slytherin."

Severus had to smile, the only founder's name Harry didn't butcher was Slytherin. Apparently Harry still had all the knowledge he possessed. It would be impossible for him to remember that bit of information.

"What else did Gryffindor do?"

"He's my gampa."

"Really? Where does he live?"

"In a picture. Where do you live?"

"In the dungeons."

"Sev?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I need to go potty."

Terror once again flashed across Severus' face but he reasoned, if he could hold his own with the Dark Lord, a baby, no toddler was no trouble. Severus did not carry Harry after he finished in the loo, and so was kept on his toes when Harry wanted to explore. The two ran into a regular sized Harry who confirmed he was to the real one. The big Harry tried to answer as many questions as he could because little Harry fired them at a rapid pace. Meeting big Harry triggered the memory that there could be more than one of Harry running about, and soon there were six extra little Harry's running about Albus' office.

Severus sat one Harry down next to Fawkes, and another with the hat on. The only problem was that the 5 other Harry's were unoccupied. The portraits in the office cooed at the toddlers. Two of them escaped from the main office and were later found jumping on Albus' bed. Severus wondered where the sneaky old man was. One of the toddlers were hungry, and suddenly Severus had a bright idea…HOUSE ELVES!

Severus grabbed the nearest Harry and said "Ok Harry. I want you to say, Dobby, I need you." And so Harry shouted Dobby, I need you…one pop later Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter sir, you…Harry Potter?"

"Oooooh, who are you?" Harry said mesmerised by Dobby. He looked inside Dobby's ears, touched his nose, and patted the top of his head. The other kids were just as mesmerised by Dobby, and congregated around the little elf.

Severus called for another Elf and ordered food for 6 Harry's and himself, and threatened the elf with his life if he did not find Albus, James, Lily and Remus _Immediately_! The poor scared elf left and in a minute, brought more house elves and enough food to feed a small army. The kids saw the chance to play with their very own elf and held the elf closest to him hostage. Approximately 10 minutes later Severus sighed with relief as Albus, James, Lily, Remus and a big black dog entered Albus' bedroom.

"Oh my!" said Lily as she took in the state of the room.

Baby squeals of "Abus" "Hagid" "Pa'foot!" "Mooey" "Mummy" and "Daddy" were heard, and the elves left (only with a tired nod from Severus). Albus' eyes were twinkling. One Harry was talking to him rapidly about Fawkes, another was attached to Hagrid who was crying, two were jumping oh his bed. The one thing that caught his eye was the baby Harry who climbed into Severus' lap and went to sleep. Severus, himself, was also asleep, and one by one, the adults grabbed a squirming toddler and left Albus' semi-destroyed room.

Lily looked at Albus apologetically and said, "Oh Albus, I'm sorry about your room!"

"As I told Harry earlier, everything can be easily repaired."

The group of Harry's (now fed and all played out) yawned. The adults were staring at the kids in total amazement. No one ever thought that they would see Harry as a baby. Sirius was the most emotional of the group and could not pull himself together. Just earlier this morning he was dealing with an overemotional teenager and to see Harry like this…no words could describe how he felt. James and Lily especially were also emotional, and in fact, not one of the adults were dry eyed.

Meanwhile, Harry (the grown one) was working on his plan for the DA. He had received permission to minimally involve the first and second years, and was a bit nervous with having the entire school under his tutelage.

Harry had initially brought in a few people, Tonks, Garai, and Hatcher (2 Aurors who worked with Luna and Ginny respectively) but with the 'Harry' emergency called in some reinforcements Moody, Thorpe, and Sergé Dijielman. The Aurors would not be plain-clothed, and Harry could not shake the nervousness off.

Hermione was preparing three parchments per year from third and up. Ron was playing a game of chess with Neville, and Ginny was going over _the plan_ with Harry. The Aurors would test the students per year and they would go into three groups (advanced, has some skill/needs some work and amateur) with the provision that they could be moved into a higher level. They would have a duel at the end of the year, so the students had something to look forward to.

It was actually Sirius' idea to host a duel. He reasoned that the students were to be isolated from Hogsmeade and would need activities to keep the restlessness to a minimum. He also thought that since the children could not go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade could come to them. His idea went well with the 6, and so it was incorporated into this years' activities…the only twist was that the owners of the shops would have a limited advanced notice.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Harry, it's time." Said Luna.

"Ok guys, we have 30mins before Alastor and the other Aurors get here. My mum is a bit busy, but she'll be there for the next meeting."

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Er, it would seem that Harry drank an Age Reducing Potion, and multiplied himself."

"Oh no." gasped Ginny. "Is that why Defence was cancelled today?"

"Yep."

"_Sonorous_" said Harry as he took his place at the head of the Great Hall. "Er, Hi. Welcome to the first DA meeting for the year." All previous members exploded into applause. "Thank you. Last year, the DA was an organisation that worked against _Professor_ Umbridge" Harry paused for a mix of applause and boos, "and I am proud to say that everyone who was a part of the DA scored very high marks on the OWL and NEWT exams." Again there was a lot of cheers, applause and whistles.

"You may be wondering who the ladies and gentlemen standing behind me are, right?" there were many nods of both affirmative and negative. "These are Aurors and former Auror, as you may be able to tell from their uniforms. They are Alastor Moody, you may remember a Polyjuice version of him teaching here a couple years ago. To his right is Nicholai Garai, Patrick Hatcher, Joseph Thorpe, Sergé Dijielman, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Tonks, just Tonks.

Moody took the floor next. "We're here to see how much work you need. In case you haven't noticed, we are at war. Voldemort…now listen here you pansies, if you can't say his name how in Merlin's name do you think he can be defeated. One of the things I hope Potter here does is make sure you say his name!

Harry answered, "Yes sir."

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Voldemort can attack Hogwarts, and we want you to be able to defend yourselves. If you don't want to be a part of the Defence Association, leave now. I will not tolerate anyone ferreting around and wasting our time." No one moved.

"Thank you Mr. Moody. 1st and 2nd years, you are not required to be at this meeting. However, there will be fliers with information put in all House Common Rooms for you. Everyone else, please group yourselves by Years…3rd, 4th, through 7."

Harry was very proud to see all the DA members from last year make it into the Advanced group. He felt very sorry for the 7th years because Alastor constantly berated them with shouts of, "You actually think you're going to pass your Defence NEWT," "You're a 7th year for Merlin's sake, disarm me already," and "I've bet on the Death Eater winning the duel."

The adults in Albus' office were looking through Moste Potent Potions. They knew for a fact that it was an Age Reducing Potion that Harry took, but were very sure it was not the standard one…if it were Harry would have his memories from that morning. His mental capacities and memories were of an actual3 year old.

The research would have probably gone a bit better if the Potions Master was helping, but Albus levitated Severus and Harry to his bed, and they were still asleep.

* * *

There were finally three groups of students in the Great Hall. Group 1 was for the Advanced, Group 2 was for the people who have some skill/needs some work and Group 2 was for the amateurs. Harry cast the Sonorous on charm on himself once more and said, 

"Hi again everyone. The Aurors are going to remain here for the rest of the DA session, so let's show them what we can do." Murmurs of excitement filled the hall. "Today we're going to begin work on the Patronus Charm. Some of you have heard this spiel before so bear with me. To make the Patronus Charm work, you have to think of your happiest memory, make sure you can feel the joy welling up inside of you, and say the incantation _Expecto Patronum, that's ex-PEK-toh pa-TROH-num_. The Patronus Charm works against Dementors and Lethifolds, so if you manage to find one or a dozen Dementors near you…"

"…and the Dementors could leave Azkaban, and if ya let one get close, well, you'll have your soul sucked out of ya." said Alastor in his gruff voice.

"Yes, so if you manage to find one or a dozen Dementors near you, you will be able to protect yourself and others. Those of you from Group 1 that can perform the Patronus Charm (be it mist or full shaped) come up and demonstrate for us." One by one members of the DA came up to the front. Hermione went first and her Otter made an appearance. Cho and her swan, and Neville and his hellebore followed Hermione. Seamus, Justin, and quite a few others had just mist, but were proud to be able to produce something for the Aurors. Ginny went next and squealed with excitement as her Patronus took shape for the first time…it was a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail to be exact. She hugged Harry tightly, kept a hold on his hand when the dragon roared silently and blew fire. Harry was the last to go, and only performed the Charm when the younger students begged to see his.

"You want to make sure I can do it eh? Ok here goes, _Expecto Patronum._" Prongs appeared and galloped around the Great Hall, seeing no danger, he stood at Harry's side where Harry fondly petted him, and disappeared. "Ok. Hermione, Neville, work with Group 2. Cho, and Ginny work with Group 3. I don't expect you to be able to perform the Charm tonight, but do your best. We have a Boggart here for Group 1 to practice."

Madame Pomfrey had brought chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate for the students in the Great Hall. She warned everyone that they would need to eat it all after dealing with a Dementor, whether it be a Boggart Dementor or not.

Harry only tested Groups 1 and 2 with the Dementor, but worked with group three (mostly the younger years) on getting it right. He had initially vowed to help them move to Group 2 soon, but reconsidered when Madame Pomfrey barged into the Great Hall. They'd need people to help care for the wounded should there be an all out attack. He'd discuss it with the group, Madame Pomfrey and Albus.

Finally, at the end of the night, Serge congratulated the DA and Harry on a job well done. The students all left for their Common Rooms, as the curfew was nearing. The Aurors also left with a promise to drop by in the future.

* * *

Severus woke slowly. There was a tiny finger poking at this nose. They parted his lips and opened his eyes. He ignored the tiny fingers until he heard a baby giggle and realised what happened. He'd fallen asleep with Harry in his lap, and a meddling old man put them to bed. 

"Wakey, wakey, Sevvie wevvie." Harry said in a sing song voice.

"Sevvie wevvie?"

"You'rwe wake, Sevvie!"

Severus sighed, he could forgive the kid, he was only 3 after all. "Yes, I'm awake."

"I'm hungwe Sevvie.'

"Ok let's see what everyone else is up to, ok?"

Harry pouted and shook his head. He wanted Sev all for himself. The baby clones disappeared and Harry began to wail.

"It would seem that Severus has the true Harry." Said Albus, closing his text.

Severus walked out of the bedroom with a very unhappy Harry. "Mummy!" cried Harry. Severus handed Harry to his mother.

"It's useless." Said Sirius. "Do you think you can figure out which potion Harry took?"

"I'm not going to." Said Severus.

"What?" said James angrily. "Harry is very vulnerable as a baby. You know that."

"Calm down James. There is a grown up Harry running around the castle, why don't you just ask him which potion he made?"

"Oh no! The DA meeting was tonight." Said Remus.

"Come in Harry."

"Hi Mum, Dad…"

"You'rwe name is Hawwy too?"

"Er, yeah, Harry."

"You have a scar too." Said Harry awed.

"This is too weird." Said big Harry.

"How was the DA meeting Harry?" asked Remus.

"It was great. I owled Alastor and he brought Thorpe, Sergé with him. Garai, Hatcher, and Tonks came as expected. I think it boosted morale for the entire group. Ginny finally got her Corporeal Patronus." Said Harry, pride evident in his voice.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, it was a dragon, a Horntail to be exact."

"And the Aurors?" asked an amused Remus.

"Oh them? The students were really excited to show the Aurors what they can do. Sergé told them that he was very proud to see so many students on their way to forming a Corporeal Patronus, and that there were a large group of Aurors who were now learning to do the same."

"Not that this conversation is very interesting, or anything, but which potion did you make and drink?"

"It wasn't my fault, and you may want to give young Harry there a headache potion."

"You drank the wrong potion."

"The wrong potion was placed on my dresser."

"You did not label your potion, so it is indeed your fault."

"Ok, I give." Said Harry as he flipped though the Potions book. "That one."

"You expect me to make the antidote, don't you?" Severus asked.

"Sevvie, we pay with birdie now?" interrupted little Harry.

"You seem to be occupied, S_evvie_" Said Harry trying to stifle his laughter, "so I'll just start it in your lab. That is, if I may use your floo Headmaster?"

"His name is Abus, Hawwy, not Headmaster."

"Er, may I Albus?" asked big Harry.

"Please, go ahead." Said Albus, clearly amused by both boys.

"I'm hungwe Mummy."

"Ok kiddo, I'll get something for you to eat." Said James.

"No! I want Sevvie and Pa'foot to do it."

"What?" both men asked.

"How long will the potion take Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Two days to make, and three days after Harry drinks it to return to his normal age." Said Severus. "Why don't you prepare the ingredients Harry? I'll brew the potion."

When Harry left, James said "We should have Harry and Jazzy together. It'll be good for him to have some company."

"I think we should introduce him to Ginny." Said Sirius.

"Who's Jazzy and Ginny?"

"Jasmine is your cousin." Explained Lily.

"Who's Ginny then?"

"She's a friend."

"Ok."

"Why don't you two floo down to the dungeons. I'll bring Harry."

"No. I want the birdie to take me."

"Fawkes, will you take Harry to Severus' rooms?"

The Phoenix thrilled and Harry clapped happily.

"Great."

"Say bye bye to Daddy, Harry." Said Lily.

"No, I wanna stay with Daddy too." Then another Harry popped into existence.

"Yea! Bye bye Da." Harry climbed over to his Daddy and kissed him on his cheek before Fawkes took him to the dungeons.

"There is never a dull day at Hogwarts, Albus." Sighed Lily.

"Bye Abus!"

"Good night young Harry."

"Say bye bye to Abus, Da."

"Good night Albus."

"Have a fun night."

* * *

5695 words. Pre ffnet count.

* * *

Forgive my butcher of Latin…the last time I took it I was 13. 

_Ligafunis –_ bind with ropes

_ligafunis_ _ægre - _bind with ropes not easily, with difficulty

* * *

Nicholai Garai – Female Auror. Training with Luna (From Ch 7) 

Patrick Hatcher – Male Auror. Training with Ginny (From Ch 7)

Joseph Thorpe – Male Auror. Training with Neville (From Ch 7)

Sergé Dijielman – Male Auror.

* * *

Reviews: 

Nightwing 509: Thanks! It was the only reason I could come up with for Harry bringing Jazzy to Hogwarts.

nogoalielikeme: Harry is 16, but I personally think that there is an extremely thin line between acting like a big brother and acting like a father.

Zesuit: lol I'm glad you like Jazzy, she's my comic relief. I was going to use the Marauders for all of it, but Jazzy can't really get into trouble now can she?

jbfritz: You do that!

Gorgo: HI Gorgo! Thank you!

Emma Barrows: I'll try my best to finish it, but I am so pressed for time!

Mousie: Thank you mousie!

Grey8: That would be my reaction too!

SouthernBelle: Thank you! A lot of the time I hope that I'm not mirroring other fanfics, but you could see influences of other stories in mine. Thank you for the reassurance!

Marideth: Thank you Marideth!

harryp123: Thank you.

Harrie: Thank you Harrie! I thought I fixed that ages ago.

Projectjay: Am I getting predictable? ; )

SaintEmo: lol! Thank you so much!

salim271: Wow! Thank you! Wow. I really don't think I am amazing, but thank you.

Jupiter5479: Neither can I, Jupiter, neither can I.

MercyMe: Are you reading the same story I'm writing:P Thank you, I really appreciate it

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW? 

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG!


	18. Finally!

THERE I ADDED ALL THE SID THIS PERSON AND THAT. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY IN THERE!

OMG70 reviews for the last chapter! I never knew that I got review updates in my inbox, but then I had a whole page of review notifications! You guys and gals made my Spring Break. Thank you so, so, sooo much for the reviews. I could not believe it! I got the flu and missedaweek of class, so I ended up writing in chunks whenever I had spare time, so I hope the chapter is not very choppy. It is also a bit short, but I'll try and make up for it later.

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

P.S. I usually post when I am going to update on my profile page, so check that out if there is no chapter.

P.P.S **Harry age 16**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 18: Finally!

**Harry** James Potter, age 16 was one very stressed individual because the original Harry was at age 4. He had to take up the slack with the extra assignments and training. It was a living nightmare. Severus would not let him skip Potions or his other training, and Devlin and Savi proceeded to duel with him all morning and afternoon long on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Transfiguration was very demanding as well, because Professor McGonagall also refused to give him a break. Out of all his Professors, Filius Flitwick was the most understanding, but Harry suspected that was so only because his mother was teaching Neville NEWT Charms and would not let him fall too far behind. Not even his own father and almost godfather give him a break...they said that Defence was too important to miss. Harry was only able to take short naps in between classes and was very grumpy. Only Lily and James seemed pleased with Harry's grumpiness.

"Harry. Harry. Wake up!" said Hermione.

"I'm up, I promise." Murmured Harry

"No you're not. This essay is due in Transfiguration tomorrow, and you still have to write the Potions essay for Friday." Said an annoyed Hermione

"The Potions essay's done." Harry said with a yawn. "I'd be fine when I drink a Pepper Up Potion."

"Harry. You've been taking those a lot lately. You're going to get sick."

"Hermione! I know I only have four classes, but the training takes a lot out of me. Instead of doing the everyday training with Savi and Devlin, we've cut it down to Tuesdays and Thursdays…it takes so much out of me."

"Well, if you didn't drink that potion Harry…" said Hermione

"That wasn't me. Ok technically it was me, but it is not." Said Harry scrambling to keep himself seated on the couch.

"Right. Either way, Harry Potter is going to turn in his assignments, and make it through training today. Why don't you take a shower, it should help you wake up, and then I'll help you with the Transfiguration essay of you need it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione, but I really feel bad. You've got to sleep too."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I haven't had enough time to revise, especially with Occlumency lessons."

"How are you doing with that?" asked Harry struggling to stay awake.

"Dismal. Apparently, I'm thinking too much. Clear your mind, honestly. The books say…"

"Ignore the books. You just have to acknowledge the fact that you have thoughts coming straight at you and then have fun putting up barriers for Sev so he can't penetrate…" said Harry who was very interested in hearing Hermione's experience with Occlumency.

"I tried that Harry, but it's not working. It's so frustrating."

"You're defeating yourself even before you try. When the memories come to you, just let them go, don't linger on it. It helps if you organise your thoughts." Said Harry.

"The books never mentioned that."

"Well, in a dream somehow, I rearranged all my memories with the main categories Pre-Dursley, Dursley, and Post Dursley, and many subcategories."

"If I could…" began Hermione

"It's very unnerving, but I think you would get it easily once you let go." Said Harry

"What's your defence?" asked Hermione

"Hogwarts is. There are moving staircases, pits of fire, flames, and lots of doorways."

"Does that come before or after clearing the mind?" asked Hermione

"If I said before, I'd be lying and if I said after I'd still be lying. It's more a simultaneous thing." Said Harry

"Go shower Harry. Maybe you should explain it to the others. You've given me loads more to think about, and I've read all the books." Said Hermione

Harry nodded and said "I'll be back soon."

Harry wolfed down breakfast and ran to meet Savi. He was determined to last more than 2 minutes in a duel with her.

"Morning Savi" said Harry

"You're still wearing those things Harry?" asked Savi

"Yes, I don't know if I could get my eyesight corrected." Muttered an annoyed Harry

"You really cannot, but can you at least apply a sticking charm to them so that they don't fall off? When was the last time you had your eyes checked?" asked Savi

"Er…well I think I was 6." Replied Harry

"Get those replaced soon. Today, I'm going to teach you how to fall without injuring yourself. I've seen you dive out of harms way, and sometimes you may dislocate your shoulder if you have a bad landing." Said Savi

"That's it? Not that I…" began Harry

"You need sleep. Besides Devlin is your main duelling instructor. I'm here to teach you some tricks." Said Savi

"What kind of tricks?" asked Harry

"I can teach you different type of shields from all across Asia. There are some that are as simple as a _Protego_ could be applied to more than one person. The shields are weaker if one person contributes to the spell, but if more than one person puts power behind the spell it could be very powerful. That does not mean that you could repel an Unforgivable, that's impossible." Explained Savi

"Can you teach that one to me?" asked Harry

"You're going to try and prove me wrong, aren't you?" Savi said shaking her head.

"Impossible is my middle name. Let's get to falling." Said Harry

Lily placed the packages she bought on each of the Gryffindor's bed with a note attached to it. There were new school robes, socks, underwear, and dress robes in each package. She and James were waiting for the inevitable. Sighing at the time, Lily left Gryffindor Tower, she had a very mixed 6th year class to teach.

Headaches were something that Harry knew very intimately. He had not slept for an entire night since before **Harry** drank that stupid potion. He downed yet another Pepper-Up Potion and asked the Room of Requirement for a bed. Surely, a nap wouldn't hurt. All too soon he was being shook awake.

"Get up!" said Severus with a sneer. "I am not wasting my time here for you to sleep."

"I was just…oh, nevermind." Suddenly, the room changed and Harry and Severus were standing in a bar.

"Today's lesson will focus on reading people in your immediate area. Let's sit at that booth over there." Said Severus as he led Harry to a corner of the room. He signalled a waitress and ordered two butterbeers which the room provided. "When you enter a place like this, you want to sit so that your eyes can easily span the entire room."

"So, stick to the corners?" asked Harry.

"Not necessarily. You may sit alongside a wall." Said Severus, still annoyed that Harry was sleeping when he arrived.

"So basically, I should not let anyone sit behind me?" Askde Harry

"Yes and no. Sometimes the only seat available may not be the one you prefer. In that case, you would want very few people sitting to your back. If you do that however, you need to pay attention to what is being said, and monitor who is there." The lesson was a long one. Harry mused that reading people wasn't a real strength, but he'd sure learned a lot from the Dursleys…he wasn't entirely hopeless. Harry staggered to the Great Hall at the beginning of lunch and was on his way to the land of nod.

"Harry, you should eat." Said Ginny pulling a plate in front of Harry.

"I'm too tired." Whined Harry.

"Well, if you would begin your assignments when you receive them, there would not have been any problem." Said Hermione who paused from rereading a book on Occlumency techniques.

"That's not entirely my fault. I'm technically less than a week old!" Whined Harry as he filled his plate with desert.

"Uh uh uh! You need to eat a balanced meal!" said Ginny as she slapped Harry's hand away from the plate of pastries in front of her.

"Leave him alone Ginny. The sugar will wake him up." Said Ron.

"Boys, you think you know everything!" muttered Hermione.

_Two sets of mispronounced words and calling people mummy and daddy are Harry aged 3 talking…I don't think I need to put said Harry at each one, do I?_

"Shh." Said a tiny whisper.

"No you shhh." Answered an identical whisper.

"I'm not the one making noise!"

"Yes you are."

"Be quiet!"

Two Harry's snuck into the Transfigurations classroom because they were following a cat, who was none other than Minerva McGonagall. Of course Minerva heard the two boys, but she pretended not to notice them. Everyone needed to have fun once in a while, right?

"Look! There he is." Said the little boy.

"Hi kitty." Said Harry. "Don't wowwy, we won't huwt you."

Minerva took off again and the two boys ran after her. She stopped to lick her paw, and the two boys approached very slowly. Minerva let herself be caught and the two boys were petting their Transfiguration's Professor in the middle of the room.

"Harry James Potter! You were not supposed to leave the room." Said Lily sternly.

"Oh Mummy, we just wanted to pay with the kitty."

"Can we keep him Mummy?"

Lily looked at the cat… her former professor and her son…sons…. Narrowing her eyes at the cat, Lily said, "I am ashamed at you. You know better Min…um…Miss Kitty."

"We'rwe sowwy Mummy."

"Pease don't yell at the kitty."

"So, can we keep him?" both boys asked, green eyes pleading with her.

"You can't." said Lily, trying to figure a way to discourage the boys from owning the Deputy Headmistress.

"We'll take good care of him Mummy."

"We promise Mummy."

Another voice interrupted. "Did you find them?"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Can we keep the kitty?"

"Yeah Daddy, can we? Pease?"

James knelt and looked the two boys in the eye. He said, "The cat belongs to someone in the castle boys. You can't just take someone's cat for your own pet."

"But Daddy!" the boys protested.

"You wouldn't like it if one of the students took something of yours would you?" asked Lily. Both boys pouted and nodded their heads miserably. "Good. Now be good little boys and let's go back to our room."

"Yes mummy." Said the two boys dejectedly.

"And _Miss Kitty_, I hope you are properly ashamed of yourself, leading my boys away from the rooms…"

"Lily, sweetheart, please give it a rest, you know she wouldn't let anything harm them." Said James, trying to placate his wife.

"You mean like a mamilia?" asked Harry.

"That's familiar, and you have one too, Hedwig." Said Lily holding one of the squirming boys.

"Hawwy, we have owr own mamilia."

"Yeah, owr own birwdie."

"Can we pay wif the birwdie mummy?"

"Can we? Huh mummy?"

"You'll ask **Harry** later." Said James ruffling his son's hair.

"Besides you have to play with Jasmine now." Said Lily.

"Awww mummy…"

"Do we have to?"

"All she does is twy to eat hewr toes!"

"Yeah Daddy, she's no fun at all."

"You would mind your manners and keep your cousin company." Said James, remembering his own mother giving that piece of advice.

"Bloody hell" both boys muttered, and got a lecture from their mother about swearing.

"Hey Harry, when are you going to do the Quidditch trials?" asked Ron

"Oh no! I forgot about Quidditch! I can't believe I forgot about Quidditch!"

"You've been busy mate, but seriously, we need to get started on that." Said Ron

"Ron! You're brilliant!" said Harry excitedly.

"What did I say?" asked a confused Ron

"You said seriously."

"I don't follow." Asked Ron, even more confused.

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, "We could get Sirius to Polyjuice into me."

"There's only one problem with that Harry, the Polyjuice takes too long. By the time it's done, you'd have the real Harry back to his regular age." Said Ron.

"Oh, you're right, it was a stupid idea." Said Harry.

"I do have my moments of brilliance, too bad Hermione wasn't here to see it." Grinned Ron.

"Can you do me a favour Ron?" asked Harry

"Yeah, no problem."

"Don't you want to know what the favour is?" said Harry surprised.

"Harry, mate, I trust you."

"I need you to announce to everyone, or put a notice on the board that Quidditch trials are going to be held tomorrow night before dinner…say around 5?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Besides, I've got some really great plays planned." Said a relieved Ron. It would not do for them to have a shoddy team put together in haste.

"I'll see you later then." Said Harry

Harry decided to let the younger version or versions of him, whatever the case may be, take care of the phoenix egg. After all, nothing bad could happen. He had an hour before class, so perhaps a nap wouldn't be amiss.

Ron found the package on his bed, and found Lily's note. To make sure it wasn't some kind of a prank Ron checked Harry and Neville's bed. When he saw identical packages, Ron sighed in relief and tore the paper open. He blushed when the school robes, boxers, socks and shirts fell out but remembered that both Harry and Neville would have similar, if not identical items to his…at least he wasn't singled out. When he opened another package Ron was very grateful to find a handsome set of dress robes devoid of frills. It was dark blue and had colourful embroidered patterns along the seam in front, at the edge of the sleeves and at the end of the robes. Wondering if the girls received a similar package he went downstairs to see if Hermione or Ginny were there. The common room was empty so Ron decided to write an announcement for the board.

Harry missed the rest of the day's classes partially because he was exhausted, but also because no one thought to look for him in Sirius' rooms. After dropping off the egg for the little ones to look after and a promise to send Hedwig down to play, Harry took Jasmine with him and ended up tucked into bed with the sleeping girl. When he woke up, Harry felt a bundle of warmth on his chest, and inhaled Jazzy's intoxicating baby smell.

He stretched and checked his watch, and noticed that it was almost four in the afternoon. Not finding Sirius anywhere in his rooms, Harry took Jazzy with him back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry James Potter! You had us so worried, missing classes like that." Said Hermione.

"I fell asleep, okay? Nothing is wrong. I was just exhausted, besides, you know how Jazzy gets when she doesn't see me for a long time?" Harry asked.

"Well, okay, but you need to…" said Hermione only to be cut of by Harry saying…

"No time! I have to get ready for Quidditch trials."

"You cannot take Jasmine to Quidditch trails!" bristled Hermione.

"No, but I was hoping that some kind-hearted Gryffindor who comes to Quidditch matches, and who is also my best friend would watch her for me." Asked Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"Why me and not Ginny? She's taken care of Jazzy before!" said an irritated Hermione, who truth be told was very unnerved to be around the little girl for a long period of time, after all she had absolutely no practise with babies!

"Yes, but Ginny has to play chaser, won't you do it? Please Hermione?"

"Oh alright, but only this once!"

"You're the best Hermione." Said Harry turning to walk up the stairs to the 6th year dorm with his cousin.

"Oh wait, I'm coming with you to see your dress robes!" said Hermione.

"What dress robes?"

"The one your mother bought for us!"

"I don't know anything about that." Said Harry, trying to quiet Jasmine who was waking up. "Hi pretty girl, did you sleep well?"

"Gah" muttered Jazzy.

"Yes? Well, that's great, because I had a nice nap as well."

"Nap!"

"Yes sweetheart, nap. Say hi to Hermione, Jazzy." Said Harry, but Jasmine just blew a raspberry at the teenage girl. Harry put her on his bed and went to open the package. He turned it upside down and let the shirts, socks, school robes, and everything else fall out. He tore the wrapping off and saw the dark purple silky material. It was similar to Ron's because of the embroidery attached to the sleeves, and hems, but his had a two inch collar. Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"Oh Harry, it's simply gorgeous!"

"Wow."

"Mi adda ba." Said Jazzy, once again fascinated with her toes.

"So when can I see yours?" asked Harry.

"Oh no you don't. Ron tried that one with me already. You will all see it on the night of the ball. I should tell you, Ginny's is very beautiful as well. It looks fantastic on her…it fits as if it were made especially for her body."

Harry blushed and Hermione smirked inwardly, that was exactly the response she wanted to see. Although she hadn't yet seen the younger girl's dress she knew that she had to get them together soon.

While Hermione, Harry, and Jasmine were in Gryffindor Tower, Ron was headed up to Lily and James' rooms to thank them for the dress robes and the other, er, stuff. He was not going to mention his new unmentionables to his friend's mum even if she _did _buy them. When he reached inside, (he had the password) Ron overheard the Potter's talking.

"…angry." Said Lily.

"But honey, this could all backfire." Muttered James.

"You know what Anastazi said, and even Merlin agreed!" Argued Lily.

"Fine then, it should be easy to do, he's not been sleeping well."

"Great, so now all we have to do is get Harry really angry." Said Lily thinking aloud.

"Too bad he and Snape are friends."

"Hmmmm."

Ron slowly and quietly eased his way out of the room. If Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted Harry really angry, he'd do it. If Anastazi _and_ Merlin thought it was a good idea, who was he to argue? Although he had no idea what he was going to do, Ron vowed to make Harry one very royally pissed off 6th year, and then he could blame it on the professors Potter.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, quiet down. Welcome to this year's Quidditch trials. Even though I was not on the team last year…" Harry paused to let the crowd boo Umbridge "the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch Cup." Again Harry paused for the applause. All of his nerves were gone at this point, and Harry continued his impromptu speech. "Unfortunately we have to replace some of the players who graduated. Last years team members agreed that this year there should be a reserve team in place. So without further ado, I'd like to begin tryouts. People hoping to be Keepers please follow Ron, Chasers follow Ginny, Beaters go with Kirke and Sloper, and Seekers I guess you lot will have to follow me."

Harry conjured regular tennis balls for the Beaters to use in the tryouts and had Dobby keep the balls in the air….it was like juggling twenty balls at once. Harry had complete faith in Dobby's abilities and watched the chasers try to get the ball past Ron…well, he was looking at one particular person trying out for chaser. He watched her red hair sway in the ponytail after a spectacular catch and followed her with his eyes all the while imagining her with a tight fitted dress. One of the younger Gryffindor girls trying out for Reserve seeker cleared her throat and Harry blushed a violent shade of red.

"Are we going to start now Harry, or are you going to ogle Ginny Weasley all night?" said Leslie, Ginny's dorm mate.

"Er, sorry about that. Okay, I want you to sit here for a minute and observe the players for a bit. When Dobby is finished, I'll fly down and we'll begin your tryouts, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Said a third year girl inspecting her nails.

The beater tryouts were a disaster, especially since Harry was the target. Only a few managed to prevent him from getting hit but in the end Harry was sore. He flew over to the Chasers and observed them trying to get the Quaffle past Ron. At Harry's signal, Ron called each person trying out for keeper and the chasers unmercifully pummelled them with Quaffles one by one.

"Alright you lot. I want you to catch as many golf balls as you can. Leslie Thorne right? You're up."

Harry and Dobby threw as many balls as possible at the girl. She did well, but not better than what Harry called his diamond in the rough, a second year girl Abigail Richardson. Ginny automatically should have been Harry's backup but she refused unless it was absolutely necessary and was willing to help with the new reserve seeker. Harry wanted to train Abby. She caught many of the balls but had a bit of a problem in the air. Harry was sure that with some practise Abby would be fantastic. He only hoped that she'd accept his offer…

"Thank you for coming to the trials, we'll have a list up in a day or two." Said Harry, looking for Ron who seemed to have disappeared. He hoped nothing was wrong, and accepted Dobby's help to clear the Quidditch field.

Harry showered in the changing room and then headed to dinner. Again Ron was not there, but Harry brushed it off thinking that he and Hermione (who gave Jasmine to 'ooey') had another argument. She certainly seemed a bit cross when he asked where Jazzy was. He ate dinner in the dungeons with Severus and went to the tower after curfew.

When he got there Ron was waiting.

"So you told your parents that we couldn't afford to buy dress robes, did you." Said Ron, pushing Harry backwards.

"Ron, what are you…" asked Harry.

"But you had to cover it up by getting them to buy things for the other students too." Said Ron

"What?" asked Harry.

"What did you tell them that would make them buy underwear and new school robes, huh? What did you say?" said Ron angrily.

"I didn't say anything? What is this all about?" asked a confused Harry

"I am so tired of you flaunting your money around. You know what? I liked you when your parents were dead, at least then you'd ha…" Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off when Harry's eyes turned dark green and Ron went sailing through the air which crackled and fizzed with magic. Ron hit the wall shoulder first and a sickening crack was heard on impact. Harry went in front of Ron and picked the bigger teenager up.

"How _dare you!_ You were my friend Ronald Bilius Weasley." Said Harry in an eerie calm monotone voice. "I _trusted_ you, but now I know what you actually think of me."

"Stop Harry, you're hurting him!" said Ginny. "Let him go."

"Ginny." Said Harry. He dropped Ron and stalked toward Ginny. The ribbon holding her ponytail untied itself and fell to the ground and Harry did what he would not have the guts to do otherwise. He pulled Ginny roughly into him. The impact caused Harry to be pushed into the wall with Ginny flush against him. With a growl of impatience, Harry turned them both around so that Ginny was pressed against the wall, and he kissed her…well, ravaged her mouth would be a better description because Harry was not in control of his emotions at all. The rush from the anger with Ron immediately changed into carnal lust when Ginny spoke.

"Harry James Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Lily shouted. From an outside point of view, Ron was out cold and was lying on the ground and Harry and Ginny were snogging as if the end of the world was near.

Harry waved his hand an placed a soundless barrier between him and his parents. Ginny was helpless, she could not let Harry go if her life depended on it; this was all she ever wanted, what she knew she would ever need. When Harry broke the kiss, Ginny whimpered in protest, but the barrier that was created less than a minute ago dissolved into nothingness and voices invaded her own little world.

"Both of you explain!" said Minerva McGonagall.

"I…I…he…we…" said Ginny who was not yet coherent enough to speak. She turned to look at Harry who collapsed at her feet. "Harry?"

"Let's get them to Poppy, Minerva. Lover boy here owes us an explanation, and I want Ronald and Ginevra there." Said Lily. Ginny numbly followed the group with her fingers on her lips.

"_Ennervate_" said Poppy Pomfrey after putting Ginny in a bed. "There you go Mr. Weasley. A broken shoulder and collarbone, and a slight concussion! What have you been doing at this time of night? Don't go to sleep, young man. I'll be back with some potions."

"Now Ron, would you please tell us what you did to get Harry so angry and why?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

Ron looked apologetic at Lily and James. "I…I went to thank you for the robes and you know, stuff, and I heard…"

"Yes?" prompted Minerva.

"He heard James and I trying to figure out what to do to get Harry very, very angry." Said Lily

"But why Mum?" asked Harry.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine Mum really…oh my god! I, Mum? I…she…I…"said Harry

"Yes Romeo, you did." The small group chuckled when Harry mutter 'wow' and lay down with a goofy smile on his face….which happened to be identical to the one Ginny was wearing before Madame Pomfrey put her to bed with a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Why did you want Harry to be angry?" asked Minerva irritably

"Well, you see, we had a tip from Anastazi and Merlin." Said James

"They told us that we should get Harry to release his wandless magic." Finished Lily

"His wand obviously don't work against Voldemort's." said Albus.

"Oh but that just it Albus, Harry is just getting his magical inheritance as Merlin explained it…and we figured that Harry has always used wandless magic when he was particularly angry or very stressed and…" said Lily

"…and that is where Ron came in. He heard us say that we needed to get Harry angry. It's not his fault Albus, honestly." Said James.

Poppy tisked and gave Ron his potions. She did not bother to give Harry one because he was in the land of nod and would remain ther until his magic levels were up to normal.

Reviews:

Nightwing 509: I'm glad you liked it. I figured I'd give Harry a bit of happiness before he gets royally pissed.

spd3432: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it!

Voxenking: Will do!

Mousie: Ha! No, I don't think Harry would do that, besides they're still young, they could have more kids if they wanted…not that they're going to in Gifts.

Emma Barrows: lol! I keep changing my chapter plans, but I still have a complete plan all the way to Ch 40. If I stick to it, I could put out chapters on time…so far it hasn't worked, I keep adding things.

harryp123: Thank you!

Projectjay: Oh yeah, that's very true…it was a nightmare for me when I was 9 and couldn't figure out what my two cousins wanted…oh yeah he does.

salim271: I'm glad it did!

bandgsecurtiyaw: Thank you!

Gweneviere-Oxford: lol thanks!

Pyro: Will do.

Blue Skywalker: Yes you may!

Pyromaniac1990: Thank you, will do!

hrtbreaker: Oh well, he's a baby, and babies tend to test the waters so to speak, and well, I don't think anyone would be able to deny anything to Harry.

Marideth: Thank you!

jbfritz: Putting the pressure on me are you:P

MeaghanPotter: Typing my little fingers off

Zesuit: But of course. Severus Snape, Potterverse renown Potions Maker is making it:D

buffalo1fromsalem; Thank you! Lol, yeah well I had to put Sev through that….fear of babies is irrational (to me anyway)

kobe23: "Who's what man?" Oh darn it I have to read Ch4…thank you for reviewing every chapter! WOW!

A-man: Harry is more or less on his own for training. The others are getting Occlumency training because Harry blabbed everything to them. Neville had his own training, but on some parts will be combined with Harry's. Thank you for reviewing!

Marikili: Thank you!

EricMcClendon: Thank you so much!

ayleia 2 lazy 2 login: The short of it is that Sirius gave Harry one of the potions he made over the summer by accident. It was relatively the same colour as the Headache Draught and Harry drank it. He was ill from the Veritaserum incident, and did not think the potion was the wrong one. Hope that helps! Thank you for reviewing.

Caddy94: I'm glad it was funny, Harry is on for a rough couple of months.

mysticah: Glad you liked it! I am going to stick with Jazzy because a lot of kids' nicknames end in 'y' and when she gets older (which will not happen in this story, knock on wood) she will automatically shorten it to Jazz herself…eg. Christina to Chrissy, to Chris

haydenrocks14: Finally huh?

kobe23: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!

NuvaChaos: lol, done it myself on many occasions, but you can just log in and go under favourites, not that I didn't appreciate the review at all mind you.

harrysbestfriend: I felt sooo guilty when I read that! I was soo ill with the flu and later drugged to the gills that writing was not an option.

SaintEmo: Thank you for having sooo much faith in me!

Impertinent Whelp: Please don't!

iamJulianne: Once I get caught up with writing my papers for school I'll be on schedule.

Wckdirishpoet: It'll be here soon!

Cookieblood: I wanted to give James and Lily a chance to be with little Harry.

Kawa Potter: I translated it on Altavista and got "you very good its fics.. continues thus that I tie who you in Brazil I am curious here" was I right in guessing it was Portuguese?

ShAdOwAdRiA: Thank you, you're awesome for reviewing!

Projectjay: Oh don't worry, After I stay up reading HBP on July 17th I might have to change the plan, but I definitely will be continuing Merlin's Gifts…I'm too stubborn to quit!

athenakitty: When I read your review I was wondering if you had gotten into my head, or if I channelled my thoughts in dreams to you!

shelly112: Thanks a bunch!

tokris: Thank you!

PLEASE REVIEW?

JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON BELOW.

I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BEG


	19. Little Albus

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 19: Little Albus

Little Harry, having got rid of his clone because he wanted all of everyone's attention for himself, was left babysitting Albus. At least that's what his 'Aminnie' told him.

"Abus, I wanna pay Headmaster like you! Can I Abus?" said Harry

"Of course you may my dear boy." Replied an amused Albus Dumbledore.

"I need pwetty wobes like you Abus, and a wand, and gasses, and a big beawd, and losa gway haiw." Said Harry

"Hmm I think we can arrange that."

"And don't fowget the hat!"

"I won't!" replied Albus. Together, the two went into Albus' chambers. Harry picked out his 'absolute favourite' robes and hat (which did not match, but try telling that to a 3 yr old). Albus then shrunk the robes and hat so that they would fit the young boy and transfigured a wand and half moon glasses frames with glass lenses. He charmed Harry's hair grey and gave him a moustache and beard. They both stood side by side and were almost an exact replica of each other; Albus had blue eyes, and Harry's were green. Harry's poor tiny face was almost hidden beneath the hair, but he didn't seem to mind. Albus put the blue hat with magenta and orange swirls on Harry's head and put a sticking charm on it…if anyone saw that scar, well, Albus wanted to avoid that situation all together.

"Harry, how would you like to eat in the Great Hall today?"

"Weally and twuly? I can eat wif the big kids?"

"Yes, but we can't let them know who you are ok?"

"Like a game Abus?"

"Exactly like a game Harry. Now, you mustn't call Lily and James Mummy and Daddy…"

"'Cause I'll lose the game?"

Albus smiled at the boy. "You're a smart one aren't you? Yes, you'll lose the game if you do."

Harry pouted "I don't wanna lose Abus, I won't tell, I pwomise!"

"Good, now let's go." Said Albus holding one of Harry's tiny hands in his larger ones.

"Can we take the biwdie too Abus?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you ask Fawkes if he wants to come along Harry?" asked Albus

"Fawkes, do you wanna come and eat wif the big kids wif me and Abus?" Fawkes trilled his acceptance and grabbed the tiny basket with Harry's phoenix egg. Harry called out 'Bye Gampa, bye Gama' and tightened his hold of Albus' hand.

* * *

They were a sight to see in the Great Hall. Harry waved to his older counterpart and his friends and walked up to the Head Table. The house elves placed a chair identical to Albus' in a smaller scale in the middle of the Professor's row.

"Hi Aminnie!" said Harry who reached over and kissed her cheek. "HI Mu…Mrs. Potterw, Mr. Potterw, Sevvie!"

Everyone who heard the little boy's comment laughed as Severus glared at Little Albus. The students were whispering among themselves trying to find the identity of the little boy.

"Albus, why did you bring him here?" Lily asked.

"I'm paying headmaster, and Fawkes is having lunch wif me and Abus. And 'cause Abus is the headmaster and I'm paying headmaster, my name is Abus too!"

"Albus, really…" began Minerva.

"…have you lost your mind?" came a harsh whisper from down the table.

"Now, now, no one knows who Little Albus really is, and he really is enjoying himself." Said the amused headmaster.

"Abus, we'rwe the boss wight?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say so." Said Albus, curious to see Harry's line of thought.

"Then I could make Sevvie come'n sit by me? I haven't seen him in a long, long, long time." Said Harry, making everyone in the vicinity chuckle.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Severus would sit next to you." Said Minerva with a smirk.

"Sevvie, come'n sit by me pease?"

"I would rather not, thank you Headmaster." Said Severus.

Harry pouted and looked as if we would burst into tears. James pinched him discreetly earning a glare from Severus. With a sigh, the Potions Master picked up his plate and goblet and went to sit next to Harry. "Thank you Sevvie!" said Harry excitedly, kissed the dour man's nose, took his seat and ate his sandwich. Two spots of red appeared on Severus' cheeks and the man in question paid careful attention to his steak.

* * *

Lunch was an interesting affair for the students. They watched as their mean old Potions Master interacted with a child. They collectively held their breath when 'Little Albus' stole a piece of stake from Severus' plate…because he always cut his stake into tiny pieces, right? They were equally amazed when he said nothing to the child!

* * *

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Severus was becoming very attached to the young boy. This was a side of Harry, the 16 year old, that was missing. The teenager he knew was never this affectionate and a cloud of despair seemed to be attached to him. Harry the 3 year old however, was a happy baby who was confident, yes that is what his older counterpart lacked, confidence.

The Dursleys had done too much to him physically and emotionally…physically and emotionally… Severus' eyes opened wide as he repeated two words that could be very helpful to Harry when he grew up. He found it! The solution he didn't know he was searching for. He hastily summoned a house-elf to bring parchment, ink and a quill, and was working out a formula for a serial dilution of the potion that Harry had to drink. If Lily, James, and **Harry** agreed…they must…and Severus continued to scribble away on his paper.

* * *

After lunch Harry had a free period, and he was determined to speak with Severus about teaching him to defend against the dark arts. He had the oddest feeling ever…Harry could have sworn he had this conversation with someone before, but knew that he didn't. Shaking his head Harry finished his meal and decided to wait until he could find Severus to tell him the answer he was looking for. And then he would begin learning the things that would truly get rid of the Dark Idiot forever.

* * *

While **Harry** was trying to mentally prepare himself for learning the Dark Arts, Little Harry was holding a meeting (aka playing I spy) with his 'Gampa' and the other Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"I spy wif my little eyes somefin that begins wif D"

"Apple!" said one Headmaster

"No, that's not it." Said Harry in a sing song voice. "Apple doesn't stawt wif D."

All the Headmasters knew the answer of course, as Harry had used it twice before. "Desk." Said another Headmaster.

"Noooooo." Giggled Harry

"Dog" said another Headmaster.

"Thewe's no dogs in the office." Answered Harry, delighted to keep the Headmasters guessing.

"We give up Harry, you're way to smart for us." Said Helga who was in the office, though she was not a headmaster.

"It's a duck!" said Harry pointing to the toy duck that Albus had transfigured for him. Seeing that Albus had returned to the room, Harry ran to him and said,

"Paying Headmastew is fun Abus. I wish I could pay eberwe (every) day."

"I'm sure you do Harry." Said Albus, retrieving parchments to sign.

"What awre we doing next?" asked Harry.

"Headmasters are supposed to sign papers for the Board Members, who are our bosses." Explained Albus. Harry's face crumpled. "Why, what's wrong Harry?"

"I dunno how to wite my name." said Harry sniffling.

"There, there Harry. Did you know that I couldn't write my name when I was a little boy?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I couldn't for a long time, but then my Mummy showed me and Abe how to write our names."

"And you didn't fowget?" asked Harry. The little boy's face was crinkled in confusion. "Who's Abe Abus?"

"Why Abe is my brother Abeforth."

"Wow, I wish I had a bwothew, and not a silly girl to play wif."

"Young Jasmine will be lots of fun as she gets older, and big Harry certainly likes to play with her." Said Albus.

"Good, then he could keep herw." Said Harry with a pout.

"If you had a brother the same age as Jasmine, he'd be the same way." Said Albus.

"Giwrls awre stinky, yuck!" said Harry wrinkling his nose. Albus chuckled knowingly…as soon as he is re-aged Harry would no longer think so.

"Sure they are my boy, sure they are." Said Albus.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Harry** was pacing inside of Severus' rooms, to tell him he was ready, ready for doing what needs to be done in order to face the devil if he had to, and live. He was not ready to leave this world, he had so much to live for now. Everything he ever wanted, a family, friends, love…it was all here, and he'll be damned if he left this Realm for all eternity without enjoying them.

Severus walked right past Harry and into his personal lab. He was too excited about the plan. He was sure Lily and James would approve, after all it would be for Harry's benefit.

"What do you think you are doing?" said a voice (there was no visible body)

"What? Who said that?" said Harry after pulling his wand out of his belt.

"I did." said the voice

Harry glared in the direction the voice came "Show yourself!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" said the voice, taunting Harry.

"I'll…"

"Yes?"

Harry put his wand down, and took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing now?" said the voice surprised

Harry answered a bit smugly, "One, if you wanted to harm me, you would have done so already. Two, I cannot make you show yourself, as you oh so graciously pointed out. Three, I might as well make myself comfy if you're going to tease me about my lack of abilities."

The voice muttered something about impertinent children and showed himself. "Sal?"

"In the flesh, well, you know what I mean."

"What are you doing here? Wait a minute…you, you, you're dead…right? I mean…I, you…sweet Merlin I need to sleep." Said Harry.

"I'll tell be sure to convey your message." Said Salazar Slytherin, grinning.

"What are you…? I mean, how are you…?" said Harry

"I wish this were for pleasure, but I have something to discuss with you." Said Salazar.

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, no, nothing of that sort…" said Salazar, "I wanted to warn you, that around Christmas, you'll be out for a week."

"What? I'm going to miss my first Christmas with Mum and Dad?"

"Now Harry, there's a good chance you may not be able to take your finals, but you should be awake for the actual day."

"I get to miss finals, what's the catch?" asked Harry wearily.

"You get the first batch of your inheritance…from the youngest of your most powerful ancestors to your oldest." Said Salazar.

"Ok, and you are here because…" said Harry, not understanding what would bring Salazar across the Realms.

"Well, the Council and I agree that you should get the Founders first, even though your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Tresair Cesotciv was your youngest most powerful…he by the way sends his blessings."

"Tell him I said thanks." Said Harry, "But that does not explain why you are here, Sal, I mean…"

"You may continue to call me Sal, Harry." Said Salazar, "As for why I am here, well, you were also named my heir."

"WHAT?" asked Harry. "Voldemort, Riddle, Tom, whatever, he's your heir."

"While Tom is my heir in blood he is not my heir in magic, not anymore at any rate. When he transferred some of his power to you, Tom gave you a part of his right to inherit my magic, by taking your blood, well, that just gave you exclusive access to my magic." Explained Salazar

"What does that mean for him? He has…if I have access to his magic, then he has access to mine!"

"You misunderstand Harry. He tried to kill you, you did nothing wrong. You were an innocent child…the consequence was his magic. Young Tom has no right to your magic either way…he took your blood by force."

"So, what you are saying is that Voldemort has my blood and your magic, and I have my blood, your magic and the rest of the Founders, well except Aunt Helga's."

"Correct." Said Salazar, nodding for Harry to continue.

"And this doesn't mean that Voldemort would get weakened by my getting access to your magic, because I'll be tapping into it?" asked Harry

"Correct again."

"Everybody goes through this magical inheritance, even muggleborns?" asked Harry

Salazar replied, "Most Muggleborns come from Squib lines, so yes."

* * *

While Harry was chatting with Salazar, Severus finished the potion dilution. He bottled it into several vials and went to store them in his potion cabinet. When he opened his door, however, he saw Harry and Salazar talking. He watched in fascination as Harry spoke to a man that was dead centuries ago.

* * *

"So if I had a brother or sister and he or she came into his or her inheritance when I am alive, I am not weakened, right?" Severus heard Harry ask.

"Yes." Responded Salazar

"So, does that mean there is unlimited power for me and everyone to tap into?" asked Harry

"I am sorry my boy, but I cannot answer that question. No one knows where the first sign of magic came from or what caused it. The Council of Magic is a timeless thing, even the oldest members do not know how the Realms were formed."

"Wow, who ever did that must have been powerful." Said Harry

"Yes, Harry. Don't you think you've heard enough of this conversation Severus? Join us. I know you have been thought better manners than that." Said Salazar. "Besides, you have news for young Harry I believe?"

"Salazar Slytherin? But how?" said Severus, reaching out to touch the man who founded his House. When his hands met flesh Severus gasped. "Impossible!"

"Living people. You see a dead man, and everything goes out the window." Said Salazar. "I suppose you have heard of the Council, Severus?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Severus

"As a Council Member, I can cross the Realms. Of course, it is usually forbidden, but I have a feeling that Realms would be crossed quite often in the next year, or so." Said Salazar with a knowing smile.

"The rules…" began Severus.

"Ah yes, rules are meant to be bent, aren't they? When the Potters and Black crossed Realms there was a consequence. Not a very large one mind you. Three souls left the Living Realm, and three souls entered, the balance is as it should have been with Harry remaining with the link to Tom. And, since we are obligated to help you get rid of my descendent…" Said Salazar with a shrug.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley." Whispered Harry.

"And the consequence?" asked Severus

"A tiny loophole was created, but, you need not worry about that. Now, tell us of that potion you just finished Severus." Said Salazar

"Oh the potion! This is the re-aging potion for Little Harry…"

"Yes! He'll be back to 16 soon?" asked **Harry**

"Yes and no. This potion went through a bit of dilution from the original potion, meaning that Harry would take a week to return to his regular age." Explained Severus

"NO! You can't do that!" cried Harry.

"It is better in the long run **Harry.** Doing the re-aging this way could get rid of the malnutrition you suffered while growing up. You may find yourself taller, a bit bulkier, but you'll be definitely in better shape. Perhaps your vision would not change, after all, James Potter does have a bad eye sight." Said Severus.

"It is best you allow Severus to do this."

"But Sal!" whined Harry, "Oh fine, I guess I can handle this for another week…if I fail my classes, I am blaming it all on you. Why can't I be excused from Potions until next week? I know a lot now!"

"Yes Severus, why don't you?" said Salazar.

"You will make it up." Said Severus sternly. "I expect nothing but exemplary work from you."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Harry excitedly.

"I'll get Lily and James, you can talk it over with them, but I need a favour." Said Salazar.

"Name it." Said Harry.

"Potter, you are supposed to hear the terms of the favour before you accept!" said Severus indignantly.

"I trust him. Go ahead Sal." Said Harry grinning.

"Tell Albus to bring his old friend out of hiding." Said Salazar, "And listen to Severus. You may be my last little snake, but you are all Gryffindor. Even though the living are so much fun, I must now take my leave."

"Bye Sal."

"It has been a pleasure Slytherin, to meet you." Said Severus, bowing his head in respect.

"Yes, it has." Said Salazar.

"Not a modest one, are you Salazar?" Said Harry.

"You've been speaking with my portrait. You know modesty is Helga's thing." Said Salazar who changed into a snake and slithered into the wall.

* * *

"That was different." Said Harry.

"Why are you here again?" asked Severus.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you that I am ready for you to train me in the Dark Arts. I know I have to be careful because the Dark Arts are intoxicating and all consuming, all that power at my command…it could be a very heady feeling. If it controls me, and I get rid of Voldemort, I would take his place and become the new Dark Lord. I have so much to live for now Sev. I have my own family, people whom I love and who loves me unconditionally. I will _not_ become that monster that is tormenting everyone, but I need your help to keep me grounded in reality. I…you asked me to think what evil was, and I think Voldemort believes he is doing the right thing, and I also believe that I am doing the right thing. I guess it means, that evil is in the eye of the beholder, you know what I mean? It's all a part of our perspective, what we believe. That's why the Dark Arts are so enthralling. People have a tendency to justify their use of it and so they think it's alright…"

"Harry, that's enough. You went above and beyond what I expected you to come up with…" said Severus "…but, your parents are at the door, why don't you let them in?"

Severus explained the situation to Lily and James in depth, answering all their questions to the best of his ability. The conversation turned to other things which bored Harry endlessly. He left to go hang out with Sirius and his younger self.

* * *

"Harry, be a dear and copy these for me? They're handouts for my Potions class I need about 30. The other set of parchment, is the exercise for Charms that is due in a fortnight." Asked Lily

"Can you tell me the incantation before you leave, Mum?" said Harry who wanted nothing more than to climb in his bed and sleep for days. Unfortunately, he was relegated to babysitting himself, a task he was sure that no one could say they have done. Little Harry paid careful attention to Lily's explanations.

"All you have to do is say the incantation, _plurare _while circling the parchment you want to copy, think about the number of copies you need and tap the paper twice. Got it?" Lily asked, not waiting for an answer, she kissed both boys goodbye and left for the Order meeting.

Harry snuggled with a pillow on the couch and tried his best to keep his eyes open. Unfortunately he fell asleep minutes later, much to delight of his younger counterpart. Little Harry wanted to make his Mummy happy, and so he decided to copy the parchments himself. He carefully stretched his tiny arm over to the other side of the couch and snagged **Harry's **(technically his own) wand.

His incantation was pronounced with a bit of an emphasis on the 'r' but the copies he made were flawless. Satisfied with the results, he copied every bit of parchment he could find and soon the room was literally filled with hundreds of sheets of parchments in piles of 30. When there were no parchments left, Harry decided to see what else he could copy. He tried to copy a text book, but only managed to replicate the cover. Next came shoes, (he only made 1 pair extra), and cups…**Harry **woke up and snatched his wand away from Little Harry.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked **Harry**

"Doing stuff for Mummy?" said Harry who seemed very interested in the plush carpet.

"And did Mum ask you to copy all of those things?" asked **Harry**

"Nooo." Replied Little Harry mournfully.

"Then why did you take _my_ wand?" demanded **Harry**

"It's my wand too!" replied little Harry, a bit angry.

"Who told you that?" asked Harry a bit surprised

"No one did, but Mummy and Daddy said that Hedwig and the egg was ouwrs so that means that the wand is ouwrs too, cause we have the same stuff, the wand is mine!" said Little Harry.

"While that may or may not be true, you are not old enough to use a wand. What if you said the incantation wrong or did an improper wand movement and something had happened to you, do you think Mum would be happy?" said **Harry** trying not to upset the younger boy.

"No, she'll be sad and cwy." Said Little Harry tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want Mummy to cwy, 'cause she'll be all sad and that would be bad." Harry burst into tears, and **Harry** was at a loss at what to do.

"Um, don't cry. Please?" said **Harry**, wondering why in the world did he volunteer to look after his younger self. 'If only Sirius were here, he'd know what to do with the kid.' Thought **Harry** morosely, he was not ready to be a comfort to any one who was old enough to talk and too young to understand…

That was how Remus and James found the two boys…one in tears and the other looking depressed.

"You ask someone to babysit themselves, and this is the result!" said James.

"Daddy!" shouted Harry and ran forward to James.

"Dad, Remus, thank Merlin you're here!" exclaimed **Harry**

"Did someone overdo a charm?" asked Remus with an amused smile.

"He did it!" said **Harry. **"The little bugger stole my wand…"

"My wand too!"

"No it isn't!" said **Harry.**

"Yes it is!" said Harry.

"Alright you too, cut it out. Little Harry stole your wand…" said Remus.

"And he copied what seems like every parchment in sight!" said **Harry.**

"Wow kiddo, that's some excellent spell work you have there! And at age 3 too!" said James excitedly.

"What! HE doesn't get in trouble!" said **Harry** a little peeved.

"Now Harry, you wouldn't want to get yourself timeout, now would you?" said Remus struggling not to laugh.

"This is getting too complicated. If you two would excuse me, I'm going to bed." Said **Harry.**

Little Harry squirmed his way out of James' arms and ran to the entrance to his room and barred it. "You can't go in there it's MY room!"

A new voice prevented **Harry** from replying. "What is going on here?"

"Lily…" said James in a full blown laughter.

"Not funny Dad." Said **Harry**

"Your 3 year old stole your 16 year old's wand and made the mess you see here. Currently your 3 year old is preventing your 16 year old from entering what we like to call Harry's room." Explained Remus.

"Both of you sit!" said Lily sternly.

"Now look what you did." Griped **Harry**

"It wasn't my fault!" said Harry

"Be quiet both of you. Now you" said Lily pointing to little Harry. "You should not have used a wand at all. You are not old enough to own one, therefore you do not use one." **Harry **looked smugly at little Harry. "And you young man, I expect better from you. You are 16 not 3, and I expect you to act your age. The both of you are on restriction."

"Mummy no!"

"Mum!"

"**Harry** you are forbidden from going to the next two Hogsmeade weekends. Don't look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself…" said Lily

"Literally." Muttered James, earning a glare from Lily.

"I better not catch you outside of your dorms at all for the next two weeks after curfew. That means, no going to Severus or Remus…that includes Albus unless you have a vision. You are lucky I did not ban you from Quidditch. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mum." Said **Harry** forlornly.

"Come **Harry**, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower." Said Remus.

"Bye Dad, I guess I'll see you in class." Said **Harry** who felt like bursting into tears. He had no memory of being yelled at by his mother and did not know how to deal with it.

"I'll come with you two." Said James.

As soon as the door closed behind Harry, James and Remus, Harry burst into tears. James pulled Harry into a hug and said,

"She'll calm down soon enough Harry."

"But I…" began Harry

"I know, but we just learned that one of the old crowd was injured…"said Remus. "Don't worry Harry, I know this was your first time dealing with Lily's temper, but she didn't mean anything by it. Besides, you are technically supposed to be in Gryffindor Tower after curfew, right?"

Harry nodded. "So you see there's nothing to worry about. There's always the invisibility coat." James said jokingly.

The three were near the Tower and Harry furiously wiped his eyes. "You guys don't need to walk me inside, I _can_ act my age you know."

"We'll see you for dinner tomorrow then?"

"I'm not allowed." Said **Harry** angrily and went up to his room.

"I guess I was a bit harsh with **Harry**." Said Lily.

"Lils, the poor kid was crying his heart out the minute the door shut." Said James.

"I'll apologise tomorrow at dinner." Said Lily feeling horrible for yelling at her son.

"Oh well, I don't think you would be able to honey." Said James.

"Why not?" asked Lily surprised.

"He says, he's 'not allowed.' I think he went past the tears and straight to defiance." Said James with a kind smile. "My father always said that one day I'll get my comeuppance."

"Oh James, but it wasn't your fault. What he must think of me now!"

"Oh, he'll get over it in a few days, I always did. Didn't you have temper tantrums at home?" asked James.

"Of course not!"

"Ah well, you should lighten up on the kid. He's got so much more to do than anyone here in the school…"

"Oh no you don't James Potter. I am not going to take back the punishment. He has to learn to act his age."

"Act his age? Lily, think about it for a minute. Harry, whether he denies it or not has yet to come to terms with the impending war. Kill or be killed…it hasn't yet sunk in. He's doing more than we ever did in 6th year. We didn't have to live like he did…"

"I get it! I understand that, but the punishment stands. He will test to see how far I am willing to budge…that argument we had in the summer was his first but not last attempt."

"I know Lily, I remember my teenage years very well." Said James calmly. He pulled Lily down to sit in front of him and gently kneaded her stiff muscles. "All I am saying is just lighten up a bit."

Meanwhile in the dorms Hermione and Ron were trying (unsuccessfully) to get Harry to open his curtains and tell them what was wrong. After a while they went back to the Common Room and waited for Ginny to return from her OWL group study. They hoped that she had more luck with getting Harry to open up.

* * *

4728 Words pre ffnet count

* * *

A/N: **Who is speaking?**

While I understand that there are times where the reader cannot understand who is speaking, I believe that I have been making a slight improvement in that area. The worst chapter is#9 (in my opinion) and as of yet, I have not gotten a chance to correct everything. However, while I appreciate you telling me about the mistakes, **I am not forcing ANYONE to read Merlin's Gifts **so basically giving me an ultimatum, fix it or you stop reading Gift does not make me able to correct my mistakes.

As I have said, I am an armature writer, and **change does not occur overnight**. If you feel as if you cannot continue reading Gifts because of it, then **please feel free to stop reading**. As I am the author I tend to know who is speaking, and the result is not always clear to you. **I do not have a beta reader so finding these errors are a bit difficult on my own. If you want to volunteer to be my beta to prevent confusion, please feel free to volunteer your services.** If not, back off and give me a break. I am currently studying for my exams to qualify for Medical school (MCAT) and I have an 18 unit course load…it is a miracle that I have time to get a chapter out.

I am sorry for my rant, but this just caught me while cramming for a Chem Lab midterm and Lab Write Up and I needed to vent.

* * *

REVIEWS:

Nightwing 509: That was not the kiss I had planned, but I wanted to get it over with, and well, that was the only solution I could come up with, glad you liked it!

Grey8: Lol, yeah, blame it on the parents…justification by any means!

ShAdOwAdRiA: Thanks! Same to you!

Harrie: Could you give me an example of where there was a specific tense change? Email me at kdasilva84 at gmail dot com 'A lot of possibility', thanks, I mean it.

lucy-lollipop: Lol, I'll try I took some chapters out of my plan and put new ones in, but I think I should recheck that, but I will def. do my best with regular updates.

SaintEmo: Yeah well, everyone has their own time for lack of proper judgement. I really am having fun with this, thank you. The little Harry's are cute, but they're going to grow up by chapter 20 (If I don't decide to change anything…I may have to write an extra long chapter if that's the case, not that I thik you guys would mind!)

athenakitty: I'll give you a hint, Harry may not have to go to the Wizarding optometrist! And well, the egg hatching is connected to the eyesight…again if I haven't decided to change it.

Kawa Potter: Thanks, I don't mind using the translator lol. Ah yes I recognise Portugese even though I do not speak it. My last name is Da Silva after all!

MeaghanPotter: Oh no! I must keep you from going insane! I'll try my best, that's all I can promise.

harryp123: Thank you

Ugly Duckling: No you can't have more! Just kidding! Thank you.

Tori: Thank you!

phoenix catcher: I really don't know what made me think of it. It was one of those random spontaneous things that everybody seemed to like…I guess I was thinking, what could make the Dark Idiot look/feel like a moron. Er, the little Harry's were another bit of randomness but they do have a purpose which I've hinted at, well somewhat… I'll try my best, that's all I can promise.

jbfritz: You got it!

Schnuff: See **Who's speaking above**

harrysbestfriend: I can only try my best, but I don't often wait a month to post unless something in RL prevents me from doing so.

egastin77: I am glad you like it! Two days to read it? Wow! Sometimes I still can't get over the fact that some people actually like Gifts ;) and I am always surprised to get reviews.

Emma Barrows: Hi Emma! Wow 32 chapters! Lol, I am more or less back on plan so updates should be much sooner than a month.

projectjay: You print this? Wow! That's a lot of pages, especially since I try to stick to 20 (1.5 line space, Verdana 12) I love the contrast since Harry is getting more and more frustrated. Thanks for reviewing!

Delta T: Thank you!

Cookieblood: Yeah it was...Harry is going to be struggling with his temper and lack of sleep for a little while, but I think Ginny will help to smooth things a bit.

skittish: I am so glad you do.

dead feather: Oh dear, I never realised that I was doing that, thank you for bringing that to my attention…Hmm I'll fix it when I get some time in the summer. With Vernon, I was running on the notion that he suspects something with Jasmine and well I knew he was going to die so I made him a bitter man till the end, I loved writing Dudley!

* * *

ONCE AGAIN, I'D LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR BLOWING MY TOP! COULD SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME AN EXAMPLE SO I'D KNOW WHAT TO LOOK OUT FOR?

* * *

E.G.

…excerpt from Chapter 18

"Morning Savi" **Line 1**

"You're still wearing those things Harry?" **Line 2**

"Yes, I don't know if I could get my eyesight corrected." **Line 3**

"You really cannot, but can you at least apply a sticking charm to them so that they don't fall off? When was the last time you had your eyes checked?" **Line 4

* * *

Line 1: Harry is speaking to Savi. How do we know that? Because Harry is the only one who has training with her**

Line 2: We know it is Harry speaking above because she says 'Harry'

Etc…give me an explanation of why it is difficult to know who is speaking, just as I have given an explanation for who is…please send examples to kdasilva84 at gmail dot com

* * *

I'M NO LONGER BEGGING

I'LL NEVER DEMAND IT

ALWAYS GRATEFUL

THANKS FOR REVIEWS

IT KEEPS ME WRITING


	20. A Surprising Letter

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone for their support! I love you All!

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 20: A Surprising Letter

'THOUGHTS'

**O**o**O**o**O**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind."

-John Fitzgerald Kennedy

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny silently walked up to Harry's bed and opened it. Harry saw her and said nothing, so she climbed in and pulled the curtains shut. She cast a silencing spell for good measure and settled down next to Harry. "What are you doing here Gin?"

"Ron and Hermione are really worried about you." Ginny said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Harry recounted the story to Ginny with tears once again running down his face. "Oh Harry, you'll see everything will work out. Your Mum was just upset. My Mum yells at all of us Weasleys you know that, and she still loves us."

"I…"

"No, just listen to me." Said Ginny, still speaking softly, as if the silencing charm was not cast. "You know your Mum loves you more than anything, but I think she's a bit stressed because Sirius is leaving on his mission for Professor Dumbledore. Especially since one of the Order Members is missing."

"I didn't think about that." Whispered Harry.

"I know. She doesn't want to lose Sirius any more than you would. Give her a chance Harry. She's been a mother to a teenager for such a short time and she's only in her twenties."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to apologise to me."

"Yes I do. I never told you how much I like you, and I've been avoiding you ever since the kiss."

"It's okay." Said Ginny, her heart beating faster as Harry's hand tangled in her hair and pulled her closer. She just knew he was going to kiss her. He had to. She would die if he didn't. Ginny moaned when Harry leaned over her. "Open your eyes Ginny." Breathlessly Ginny opened her eyes. "This wouldn't be right if we weren't, I mean, I…will, um…"

"Yes Harry, you don't have to ask. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Said Ginny red with embarrassment.

"Good." Said Harry, and kissed his brand new girlfriend.

* * *

Downstairs, Hermione was helping Ron with a spell, but both did not have the heart to do it…they were too worried about Harry.

"I wonder if Ginny is getting through to him, Ron?" asked Hermione

"She'd be down here worrying with us if she wasn't, wouldn't she." snapped Ron.

"Don't take your temper out on me Ronald Weasley."

"Look, you're both worried about Harry, don't get into another row." Said Neville, who was sitting near the two.

"You're right Neville." Said Hermione.

Little did they know, Ginny was _really_ 'getting through' to Harry via a steamy snogging session upstairs.

* * *

"Lily, you were a bit harsh with Harry, don't you think?" said Albus

"Which one?"

"Oh come now, you know to whom I am referring."

"Don't start with that Albus. Considering that no one would be attending Hogsmeade weekends for a while, he shouldn't be too disappointed. I didn't ban him from the dance!"

"No, but you did forbid him from going to Severus. Do you remember what you told Sirius the day he and James apologised to Severus?"

"Oh dear, I forgot about that. He doesn't even want to come to Sirius' farewell dinner."

"You know what you must do."

"I feel so ashamed Albus. What kind of mother am I? He didn't do anything wrong and I just put him on restriction."

"Perhaps you can catch him right after the DA Meeting today."

* * *

"Harry?" said Ginny.

"Hmm?"

"We have to go downstairs soon, the DA meeting is tonight, remember?"

"Oh no. I wish we didn't have to do anything but stay here." Said Harry

"Go on and wash up Harry. I'll see you downstairs in a few, okay?"

"Yeah, alright"

When Ginny went downstairs, she was not prepared to be ambushed by three very concerned people. "Is Harry okay?" "What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Why won't he speak to us?" were flung at her as soon as she was in hearing range.

"Quiet!" said Ginny, a fierce protective look crossing her face. "You will not ambush Harry like this when he comes downstairs. In fact, you are going to be quiet and supportive and go to the DA meeting as planned. Right now, I am going to put my bag and books upstairs."

"Ginny, please, is he okay now? I'm so worried!" begged Hermione

"I'm fine Hermione." Said Harry with a small smile. "Really, I am. Luckily I had Ginny here to…um…talk some sense into me." By now Harry was grinning like a maniac.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and noticed the girl's flushed face, red lips and messy hair. "Yes, I'm sure you two were _talking_. I'm so glad you're feeling better Harry."

"Better now, mate?" asked Ron, clasping Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you. Hey Nev?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you run up to the Hospital Wing and remind Madame Pomfrey we're having a DA meeting?"

"Sure no problem, but Harry, please tell me you're not going to pummel me to the floor with a barrage of spells tonight" joked Neville

"Like I'd tell you in advance if I were! No, I'm thinking about having a Medic Unit,and Madame Pomfrey would help train the group."

"That's a great idea Harry!" said Hermione. "How did you come up with that?"

"No time to explain help me fill these balloons with red coloured water and put a sealing charm on them."

"What are these for Harry?" asked Ginny

"Target practise. That reminds me Gin, could you tell Madame Hooch we're on for tonight?"

"Sure, but why do we need…"

"Target practise." Said Harry with a wink, "Now go." Turning to the rest he said, "You may want to bring your brooms, spread the word."

* * *

The four tables were moved to the sides of the Great Hall and all the students were assembled, waiting for Harry to begin. The entire group met once a week for 3 hours and separately for 1hour at a time during the week.

"How is everybody today?" the group answered and Harry continued. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here instead of the Room of Requirement? Well, I wanted to propose an idea or two to you. Should there be an attack at Hogwarts, there would be casualties. My hope is that we could have a Medic Unit prepared for such an event. This would mean that you would have a separate training from the rest of the DA, but you will have specialized skills later on in life should you want to be a Mediwitch or Mediwizard. My second idea is for the younger students to defend the castle from inside." A rupture of protest interrupted Harry. "Now listen, I don't mean it as an insult or anything, but a second year would not be as skilled as a fifth. The lower years and a flying squad would be equipped with potions to keep the castle from being breached. I want Groups 1, 2 and 3 on separate ends of the Hall. Anyone who would like to be in the Medic Unit get in the centre."

After a few minutes, a small group a mixture from the three larger ones assembled in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry repeated this request for the flying squad and the two groups left with Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch respectively.

"Alright, for the rest of you remaining here, I need some volunteers for strategy planning, which would be run by Ron Weasley." Ron looked at Harry eyes wide in surprise. "This will be only a small team, perhaps four people maximum. You'll be working closely with the Medic and Flying Squads, in case you wanted to know. See Ron and me after the meeting. I also need a few thinkers out there to work with Hermione Granger to come up with a communication method for everyone. I also need you to see Hermione and me after the meeting. Now that the administrative stuff of out of the way, let's get to the spell work."

Harry moved to each group helping them work on spell casting. He levitated a large basket of ink-filled balloons to the Head table and waited for the flying squad to return to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alright you've all assembled to be a part of the Flying Squad. Your Primary instructor will be Mr. Potter, but when he is not available, he has asked that I take the reigns for him. Any questions?" A student raised his hand and waited for Madame Hooch to call on him.

"Yes Jonathon?"

"What exactly is the Flying Squad to do? Besides flying around?" asked Jonathon.

"I believe Mr. Potter said you'll be armed with potions? Your primary focus is to take out Death Eaters. There are some volatile potions Harry has been thinking of using, a few that explodes, crosses eyes and that sort of thing. When you're out of potions, you'll use spells of course. This requires a good command of a broom and flying with one hand. You'll need to produce a Patronus Charm in the case Dementors show up. Does that answer your questions?" When no other questions were asked, Madame Hooch said "We'll be heading back to the Great Hall in a bit. For now, mount your Brooms, I want to see how well you fly with your non-wand hand."

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's enough. The Flying Squad has just returned, and I think it is time to have some fun." Everyone cheered at this, and Harry hoped that they could find something that was fun but also worthwhile to do each week. "We're going to have target practise. The Flying squad will try to shoot red coloured water at you, while you shoot different coloured sparks at them."

The group cheered (with the exception of the Flying Squad who groaned in mock protest) and the balloons, which were charmed to burst on impact, were distributed to the flyers. The 'Death Eaters' (people on the ground) as well as the sky were brushing up on the spells; they decided that anyone who got hit with the coloured water would be out and so would anyone who got hit with a spark. Selene, a 5th year Hufflepuff, had the idea to charm the flyers so they'd know who was hit and who wasn't. It was surprising that she knew a counter spell since those were not taught. Hermione explained that they were in the 5th year Charms texts in the last few chapters that were never covered, and helped Selene charm the flyers.

* * *

Finally they were all ready. A few teachers were there, but remained hidden. Lily was one of them. In fact, she was watching Harry during the entire meeting.

'He is so in control of everything, so unlike the little boy sulking in his room upstairs.' Thought Lily as she watched her son helping the Advanced group with the Patronus Charm. 'This Harry is so strong and confident, and very independent…he'd been on his own for so long. I'm just a hindrance to Harry. What have I accomplished during the months I was here?'

"Alright. Everyone, on your Mark, Get Set, GO!" The 'Death Eaters' on brooms were trying to take out as many of the Flying Squad as possible, and were shooting sparks. Some managed to burst the balloons and the water from scattered high in the air.

Ron was watching the entire Target Practise from the side with a second year who was scribbling everything Ron said furiously. He saw some of the 'Death Eaters' shoot sparks at their fellow 'Death Eaters' and made a mental note to make sure the 'enemy' were easily identified in this madness.

Overall the students were having fun. The Flying Squad used their wands primarily to throw the balloons, but a few were able to steer the broom with their knees and moved the sac with the balloons to the other side of the broom. They put their wands in their mouths and in their shoes and used their hands to throw the balloons. A few of the Quidditch players attempted Wronski Feints and got close enough to hit the 'Death Eaters' on the ground. Some of the flyers forgot about the balloons after a few minutes and use spells to get the enemy.

Harry, on a broom, watched everything from above and groaned in disappointment. This exercise, while fun, was a disaster. No one on the ground really had a good aim for moving targets; he had to dodge many multicoloured sparks aimed at the Flying Squad. He was not very surprised that the beaters and chasers were more successful with the balloons than the non Quidditch players and resolved to ask Fred and George to create some toys for the Death Eaters and give him a few pointers with the Flying Squad. Seeing that the time for dinner was fast approaching, Harry called the game to a halt.

"Ok guys, let's get the Hall cleaned up for dinner. I also need you to write and tell me what you thought about the game we had at the end" Said Harry, "and the people who were supposed to see Ron, Hermione or me, give Neville your names and we will set up a time to get together instead of interrupting dinner."

Within minutes the Hall was in tip top shape and the students sat at their respective tables waiting for dinner to begin. The older Slytherin students who did not want to be a part of the DA wandered in to find the occupants of the Great Hall buzzing with excitement and talking about the DA.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hi Madame Pomfrey, what can I do for you?"

"If I can speak with you a moment outside?" asked the school nurse. Harry dutifully followed her and hoped he wasn't in for a second scolding for the day. He was pleasantly surprised when the Mediwitch said, "I wanted to thank you Mr. Potter. That was an excellent idea to have a Medic Unit. I haven't had many opportunities since I started working here to put my teaching skills to use, and it was a wonderful change of pace. I spoke to the Headmaster, and he has agreed to make the Medic Unit into a special Elective. I hope you decide to join us when you re-age."

"I would like that very much Madame Pomfrey." Said Harry with a smile. "Hopefully I won't have to spend so much time in my bed in the Hospital Wing."

"Bite your tongue young man, the semester is early yet. I won't say anything. Enjoy your dinner."

"Same to you thanks." Replied Harry. The smile slid off his face when Harry turned and saw his mother. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I just wanted to say I was very hasty earlier." Said Lily.

"Right. I have to go to dinner now."

"Harry, please wait."

Harry stopped walking but did not turn around. "No one will be going into Hogsmeade for the rest of the year, that's one of the reasons we're having a dance. If there are any next year, you're welcomed to go to them. It was wrong for me to stop you from, you know…and it's fine if you want to go and see him, or Remus."

Harry turned and looked at his mother and asked "Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

Lily walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug (which he did not return) "I'm so sorry. Please come to dinner tomorrow, it would break Sirius heart if you didn't…and I want you there. I promise I'll try to do better, please forgive me."

The anger Harry felt melted away when he felt his mother's tears. "It's okay, mum, really. I'll be there tomorrow." Lily sniffed and dried her eyes.

"Thank you Harry."

"Um, yeah."

* * *

Before breakfast the next morning a house elf popped into Gryffindor Tower right next to Harry.

"What the…who are you?"

"Master Harry. I's Avig sir. Avig has a letter for Master Harry Potter from Master Carcassone."

"I don't know anyone named Aquilon."

"Put the letter on the bed and step away from it." Said Harry who proceeded to scan the letter for various hexes and spells; he did not want another portkey incident. Simultaneously thanking and cursing Alastor for the paranoia he felt, Harry opened the letter after finding no curses.

The letter read…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Aquilon Carcassone, and I am a distant relative of yours and as such, I have named you my heir. All of my documents and possessions are now yours including the Gemelle Castle in Greece. I understand that you will not want to accept this but you will receive this letter upon my death. Do not refuse. I have left almost everything I own to you. For many years I have been researching and interpreting prophecies predicted by Michel de Nostredame, more commonly known as Nostradamus, in the 1500s. While I do not believe that they refer to you as a saviour of the Wizarding World, I know they point to you as the one who would return the sight to its rightful owner. Avig will show you where everything is (The House-elf who has delivered this letter. He has been with me since before my birth). He is very loyal, and would show you how to enter the castle._

_I have also done research on you, and found that you have very loyal friends who joined you in the Department of Mysteries at the middle of the year. As such, I have left Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Ginevra Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Ms. Luna Lovegood some things. To Mr. Longbottom, Mr. and Ms. Weasley I leave 7,000 galleons and to Ms. Hermione Granger, I also leave 7,000 galleons and my library with the exception of my Magical creature section. Her love of books is very well known. I also leave 7,000 galleons to Ms. Lovegood and the Magical Creature section of my library. Remember, your friendship is the very thing that that legend made of, and is priceless; the galleons are to help you along the way._

_Harry, if I may call you that, I fear that my end is near and my research is still incomplete. Enclosed is a copy of my family tree, you will find that my great-grandfather Scaliger Gamelle was briefly married to Renée Potter who died in childbirth…neither the child or mother survived. Scaliger, my great grandfather then went to Greece and married. Children were born from the two. Only I remain from that line. You are the last of the Potters, my distant relative though we do not share blood._

_I wish you and your friends the best of luck in life._

_Farewell,_

_Aquilon Carcassone_

_P.S. My one request is that you give me a proper burial. It is my final wish and I sincerely hope that you honour it._

After reading the letter, Harry rushed from his room to his parents'. He hoped they could make some sense out of this.

"Dad? Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Here read this." Harry said, pushing the letter into his father's hands. James read it and his eyes widened.

"Er, well, I guess we ought to check this out then."

"What? You mean I…you think this is real?"

"My Master is not telling Avig to bring Harry Potter lies, Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry Avig, but this is all too much."

"Master Carcassone knew Harry Potter would refuse, but Master is telling Avig before Master dies that Avig must tell Harry Potter he must honour Master Carcassone's last request."

"I'm afraid Avig is right Harry." Said James. "A wizard's last wish is not something you want to ignore. Come, let's go and find Albus. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Reviews:

Nightwing 509: Thank you so much!

APS: Thank you for the great advice! I put it on my ffnet bio page!

athenakitty: A lot of people are taking pics of Harry. He doesn't know yet so we're not going to see it until he re-ages.

Emma Barrows: Thank you! I enjoyed writing that!

Raquel: I met my Mum when I was almost 14 and she couldn't think of me other than the 4 year old she had last seen…it took her my 2nd year in college to really get through! I am really glad I got that feeling across! Thank you!

Grey8: Thank you! There will be the occasional battle of wills thoughout the story, after all Lily can't change that much in one day!

Cobalt45: Thank you! But you hve to admit, I was horrible way back in Ch 9. : )

GNatgirl13: lol, I hope this was soon enough?

thelordofelves: Thank you!

Harrie: Thank you! When you find it let me know so I can make an overhaul with all of these chapters

imgonnadie: Thank you sooo much!

ShAdOwAdRiA: Thank you! I'm happy to keep you entertained.

harryp123: I hope you liked it!

Cheryse: WOW I love lengthy reviews like this! I thought about Harry taking it to the extreme, but I used Albus and Ginny to guilt trip them : ) Oh dear, did I send Draco to the headmaster and forget about him? He'll have to make an appearance in the next chapter then…

Serious Fan: Oh well, he can't be all happy go lucky all the time…and are you calling me old: P I've only not been a teenager for almost 2 years:OB

Zesuit: Yeah the first grounding…I think it is funny that little Harry will be the one with the grudge and not big Harry…darn I'm giving away info…must stop hanging out with Hagrid!

Projectjay: Thank you!

Kawa Potter: Do you translate Gifts into Portugese? Ok this is what I got from the translator :

very good, almost died of in such a way laughing, you has much talent, its historia this good one yes continues thus that we go to be curious here in Brazil, found you funny to have said that to its name and Da Silva... since my last name and that nor Da Silva also, only that in Japan... rs good luck in the tests…what about Japan?

shadowwalker2: Thank you!

* * *

I'M NO LONGER BEGGING

I'LL NEVER DEMAND IT

ALWAYS GRATEFUL

THANKS FOR REVIEWS

IT KEEPS ME WRITING

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: I, II, III

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 21: PART I – The First Time

* * *

I promised a long chapter, and here it is all of 11232 words pre ffnet count. Please forgive me for being soooo late, but I had to make sure everything was set in place for the future chapters. I was told inan email that I was not supposed to answer reviews in chapter, so I'll post them on my profile page.

* * *

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."-  
Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Somehow, I think Severus Snape would agree to that!

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Last Chapter:

"Master Carcassone knew Harry Potter would refuse, but Master is telling Avig before Master dies that Avig must tell Harry Potter he must honour Master Carcassone's last request."

"I'm afraid Avig is right Harry." Said James. "A wizard's last wish is not something you want to ignore. Come, let's go and find Albus. He'll know what to do."

"Hello gentlemen, I did not make an appointment to see you this morning did I? I'm afraid my poor old brain is failing." Said Albus with a smile, "Tea? I'm sure you have not yet eaten."

"Old brain failing, Albus? Somehow, I don't believe that. Your mind is as sharp as ever and only a fool would underestimate it." Said James who poured tea for Harry and himself.

"Is anything the matter?" said Albus, watching Harry reread a rather crinkled letter.

"Harry received a letter from someone named Aquilon Carcassone, who seemed to have died this morning. Avig, are you still here?" said James

"Yes Master Potter, sir, Avig is here."

"Avig, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Said James

"Oh sir, it is an honour sir for Avig to meet one held in such high esteems."

"Thank you Avig. Would you mind explaining who Aquilon Carcassone is, and what does he want with Harry?" said Albus.

Hearing his name, Harry looked up and said, "What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying."

"Avig was just about to explain how he comes to be here, Harry."

"Oh sorry Professor, please continue Avig." Muttered Harry.

"Master Carcassone wanted to give his last remaining relative his most prized possession. Master Harry Potter is Master Carcassone's last remaining relative. He is explaining to Avig that Avig must give Harry Potter a letter when Master Carcassone dies. When Master died Avig did what Master wanted. Master said Avig must tell Harry Potter he must honour Master Carcassone's last request."

"Thank you Avig. So you know how Aquilon is related to the Potters? I do not recall anyone by that surname in the Potter family." Asked Albus.

"Avig does not know, Master is not telling Avig."

"The letter…the letter said something. He um, he said, _'Enclosed is a copy of my family tree, you will find that my great-grandfather Scaliger Gamelle was briefly married to Renée Potter who died in childbirth…neither the child or mother survived. Scaliger, my great grandfather then went to Greece and married. Children were born from the two. Only I remain from that line. You are the last of the Potters, my distant relative though we do not share blood._' Said Harry.

He was very shaken up by Aquilon's death. For his short life, everyone around him who died had died a violent death. It was a bit of a shock that someone died a normal death as well as a stranger leaving something to him in a will. Why would someone just randomly bequeath their possessions to him like that? Harry had another eerie thought…what did Aquilon mean by the sight? He mentioned it to the headmaster who was talking to James. "Sir, maybe you should read this…I…he said something about returning the sight to its rightful owner."

"Aquilon was a very generous man, Harry, to have given your friends a generous sum of 7,000 galleons. Your father is correct that you cannot ignore a person's last request. However, James and I would go to the Gamelle Castle to ensure its safety, that is, if Avig would allow it?"

"Master Carcassone is saying to Avig to show Harry Potter how to enter. He did not say Harry Potter's father or the great Albus Dumbledore. Avig is showing Harry Potter and only Harry Potter to Master's home."

"It isn't safe for me to go Avig, I trust my father and Professor Dumbledore, well for the most part I do…please let them make sure that my friends and I are safe. I think Mr. Carcassone would have wanted that." Said Harry.

Avig thought about it for a few minutes, and offered to transport them to the castle right away. Both James and Albus accepted and Harry went to the Dungeons for breakfast to avoid telling his friends about the newest development in his life.

* * *

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" said Lily. 

"Hi Mum." Said Harry dejectedly.

"What's that matter? Oh Harry, are you still angry about my Petunia complex? I don't know how else to apologise for being so short with you…"

"It's not that Mum. Honestly, can…can it wait? Dad can explain it to you." Said Harry. "On second thought, maybe you should read this letter. Dad and Professor Dumbledore are in Greece by the way, they should be back sometime this morning."

Lily quickly read through the letter and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay baby?" Lily brushed the fringe on Harry's forehead to cover the scar that marred Harry's forehead. "Harry, you're burning up! Lie down, let me call Popp…"

"No Mum, please I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Well, okay, let me ask Severus to…"

"Ask me to do what?" said Severus emerging from his bedroom with wet hair. "Are you going to spill another potion on me?"

"It was an accident! Men!" said Lily rolling her eyes. "Harry is sick…"

"I am not!"

"Harry is sick but he doesn't want to go to Poppy…"

"I don't see why anyone would…" muttered Severus

"Is anyone in this room going to let me finish a sentence? Could you watch my morning class or brew some potions for me?"

"I have a class this morning Lily." Said Severus.

"Then you don't mind brewing the potions? I knew I could count on you! Come Harry, I could run some diagnostic spells on you…"

"May I stay here? Please Sev? Mum? I don't…"

"…want to see your friends? If it is okay with Severus, it is okay with me."

"Trouble in paradise with the golden trio plus their sidekicks?" sneered Severus. He answered after both Harry and Lily rolled their green eyes "It is acceptable as I have very limited choice in the matter. Where is your missing half Lily?"

"Apparently in Greece with Albus." Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "Read this and ask no questions. They owe us an explanation. My guess is, they went to make sure the castle's security was maximum, or see if this Avig fellow is on the up and up."

"On the up and up? More Muggle speak…I was sure you'd grown out of it years ago."

"Grow up Severus. Hang on a minute, when did you get another room?"

"Don't you two pay attention? Congratulations Potter, it looks like you finally have your own room."

"I don't feel so good Sev…'m gonna be sick." Said Harry.

Severus sprung into action hastily conjuring a bucket for Harry, not wanting to get his carpet stained. After banishing the liquid in the bucket, Severus levitated Harry to his new room where Lily ran through all the diagnostic charms she knew.

* * *

Lily asked Ron and Hermione to inform Harry's Professors that he was ill and would not be in class today before going to her classroom. With a sigh she set the ingredients for the potion her class and waited patiently for them to arrive. 

It seemed as if Lily was channelling Severus that day, to the students, who were hoping for class to be over. While she did not insult them, Lily was very short with the few who had ruined their potions. She was worried about Harry, both of them. The older one was sick and she did not know how to convince his younger version that she wasn't turning into Petunia.

Even though it seemed as if he could not remember much about his first childhood, Harry did. After he was sent into his room, Harry cried himself to sleep and reverted to the behaviour he exhibited when living with the Dursleys. He was very polite, quiet and shy. It pained Lily to find her little boy huddled in his closet with Ralph, a huge stuffed pink pig, crying. She apologised to him repeatedly, but Harry could not break out of the shell he developed to protect himself. Not even Sirius or James could make him smile with their crazy antics. Remus had tried reading funny children's stories to Harry and Ralph in the afternoon trying to get him to laugh, or even talk to him. None of it worked, and Lily feared she was going to lose her baby for a second time.

The older Harry seemed to accept her apology, but he was rather cold toward her as well. She didn't find him depressed at all, but the teenager had immersed himself into his school work, Sev's training, and learning from his tutors (Devlin and Savi). It was not surprising that he'd gotten sick from an overdose of the Pepper Up potion. She'd also discovered a few bruises and two spell burns because Harry was avoiding Poppy Pomfrey like the plague.

Harry didn't seem to mind that Lily took care of him earlier, then again, Severus was there…Severus conjured the bucket…Severus took him to the room the castle had created for Harry…Severus tucked him in…Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus! All she did was diagnose him.

Lily wanted her innocent happy baby back. She wanted to erase all the hurts Harry suffered and replace them with happiness. When he was de-aged, she was sure she had gotten the chance to do exactly that, but she'd ruined it and worse, she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

"Potter you idiot, wake up." Said Severus 

"What? Hmm? Oh hi Sev."

"Next time, please save me from having to witness the effects of your asinine decisions and actions."

"Come again?" asked Harry weakly

"You overdosed on the Pepper Up potion you imbecile." Said Severus. "Your body is very weak and is attempting to rebuild the energy it lost." Severus reached into the bag he was holding and removed a very large bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Don't want…"

"You will damn well eat every bit of this chocolate, Potter. I am very disappointed in you. You know the damage you could do to yourself with an overdose of ANY potion. Damn it Harry, you could have killed yourself. What do you think I am trying to do here? I'm not teaching you how to save yourself only to take your life thorough utter foolishness."

"Sev I'm…"

"You will damn well listen to what I have to say. Are you going to throw away everything you wished for? What the hell is wrong with you? I sat out there on the Quidditch pitch listening to you moan about wanting the chance to know Lily, wanting to make her proud of you…what happened? You are being a selfish bastard, you know that? You don't deserve to have the second chance that was handed to you on a GOLDEN platter."

"I…"

Severus' voice softened, "Don't you understand Harry? She loves you more than anything else in the entire world. You have proof of that in here…" Severus tapped Harry's heart. "Don't throw it away because you would regret it if something happened. Tonight, you will go to dinner with your family and the mutts, and you will have a good time."

"Won't you be there?" asked Harry, tears running down his face.

"No."

"I need you there Sev, please! I need you there, for moral support. Tell me you'll be there, please promise me, please Sev."

"I'll be there."

"Do you promise?" Harry asked

"Yes. Now help me take off your robes. I need to take care of the bruises and the spell burn. You should have told me you had gotten hurt."

"I guess…"

"You felt that because you were hurting the rest of you should. Am I right Harry? That's never the answer you know."

"I know, Sev, it felt like…"

"The only thing you could do."

"Do you love me Sev?"

"I care about what happens to you because you are my ticket to finally getting rid of the bastard that my stupid immature self bound himself to, satisfied?"

Harry chuckled. "Only you could say that I am a means to an end and mean that you love me."

"Turn over." Said Severus and began to rub the salve into Harry's muscles.

"Oh that feels so good Sev! I ought to get injured more often!"

"You're going to Poppy next time." Said Severus who pressed the heel of his hand into Harry's shoulder. "I'm only doing this because I can't give you a muscle relaxant. You're way to tense." The two said nothing more and Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Neville Longbottom," Severus said, his voice dark and eerie, "It is time to face your worst fear." 

"I'm not afraid of you anymore sir." Said Neville, unconsciously straightening his back.

"Oh dear me, another student not quaking in their boots" drawled Severus. He walked around the desk and stopped behind Neville. "For today's assignment I want you to go to the Room of Requirement and come out alive.

"What does that m..m..mean sir?"

"Oh? So you are afraid, excellent."

"You expect me to die?"

"Not in the literal sense Longbottom. By now you should know that I am not interested in gutting students for potion making. When you exit the Room of Requirement, you will touch a parchment spelled to give your results. I only want you to come out alive, for now. You'll have to thank Alastor Moody for helping me put this together. Did you know he used to be an instructor in the 'Auror Academy' as he termed it?"

"No."

"This is a real Auror experiment. Everything you fear, from the greatest to the smallest would try to defeat you; your task is to live. You have three hours. The door will lock the moment you step into the Room of Requirement. You are allowed to take your wand and anything you can carry easily. Turn in your notebook with spells you have researched at the end of the day. In the event you are injured severely, your professors will be notified of your absence. Leave immediately. Good day."

Severus swept out of the room leaving a terrified Neville. What Neville did not know was that Severus as well as several Aurors would be there. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna would also be there, but they would never meet. In the unlikely event they did, they would think the other is the enemy. Harry would unfortunately miss this exercise, but his would be more difficult…Severus was sure the room would create a faux Voldemort for Harry.

* * *

Three hours after Severus left Harry's Room, Fawkes appeared. He trilled a song and woke Harry. 

"Fawkes! What are you doing here?" asked Harry. Fawkes flew toward Harry and landed on his pillow. "What do you want Fawkes? Is someone in trouble?" The bird tilted his head and placed a claw on Harry's lips. Harry automatically opened his mouth and Fawkes cried profusely.

"Thank you Fawkes. I don't know what I'd do without you." The firebird trilled again. To Harry it sounded like amused laughter. "I guess that's why I'm going to have my own protector soon, 'eh?" Fawkes chirped his agreement, and disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry climbed out of his bed, and went to Severus' office. He stopped when he heard Severus' voice saying

"_**I only want you to come out alive, for now. You'll have to thank Alastor Moody for helping me put this together. Did you know he used to be an instructor in the 'Auror Academy' as he termed it?"**_

"_**No." Harry heard Neville reply.**_

"**_This is a real Auror experiment. Everything you fear, from the greatest to the smallest would try to defeat you; your task is to live. You have three hours. The door will lock the moment you step into the Room of Requirement. You are allowed to take your wand and anything you can carry easily. Turn in your notebook with spells you have researched at the end of the day. In the event you are injured severely, your professors will be notified of your absence. Leave immediately. Good day."_** Harry ran back into his room when Severus said 'Good day.' He watched as his professor and friend leave, presumably for the Room of Requirement. When he was sure that Severus was gone Harry went to the cauldron of floo powder, and went to the common room.

He quickly changed into his duelling robes, a gift from Albus, and his new boots before grabbing his fully stocked Potions belt. Harry called for Fawkes and hitched a ride outside the Room of Requirement, where all the fun apparently was.

* * *

The door was spelled to open when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny or Luna opened it. All but Harry and Neville were to enter it. Severus had notified Alastor that Harry was ill and could not make the training, but Alastor was not surprised to see Harry entering the room. He used a messenger spell to alert the other Aurors assembled that they were in for a show…Harry Potter has entered the Room of Requirement armed and ready for a fight. (1)

* * *

Severus was livid when he received Alastor's message, there was no way in hell Harry could have recuperated from the poisoning from the Pepper Up overdose. 'Then again, the brat has a penchant for attracting trouble' mused Severus…he was going to teach the brat a lesson.

* * *

Ron received a note from his Head of House that said Alastor Moody wanted to see him in the Room of Requirement at exactly 11:00am about his choice of career. He went inside but found a maze.

* * *

Hermione received a letter from 'Albus' asking her to help some Aurors with research they were doing about prophesies in the event that they learned something that would help Harry. She was to get there at exactly 10:45 am and was told that the door will automatically lock after entering to ensure privacy

* * *

Ginny was told by Professor Lupin during Defence that she was excused from class today. Her assignment was to duel with Hatcher in the Room of Requirement. She was to get there at exactly 10:50am not early or late or else she would fail.

* * *

Luna was given a letter by Severus Snape which stated that she was to report to the Room of Requirement at exactly 10:55am. She was to get there not early or late or she would regret the day she was born.

* * *

It was 11:03 when Neville entered the Room of Requirement, less than a minute behind Harry. Now that all the participants were here, the entrance was sealed for three hours and the game began. 

It just happened that every one of the six students were in a different part of the very large room. Hermione was there for almost 20 minutes…her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to explore. All she had asked the room for was the place where the Aurors were, how was she to know that the room would give her this mess.

Luna was the first person attacked. She wandered near a camouflaged Auror who sent a stunner near her. Luna immediately dropped to the floor and began to fire spells. One of her trip jinxes flew just one centimetre over Hermione's head. Immediately the busy haired girl fired a knee reversing hex, the pepper breath charm and a blasting curse in rapid succession in Luna's direction.

The entire room was dark, lit only by the spells and hexes that flew across the room. Ron, Harry and Ginny had not fired any spells as of yet. The three were silently hunting the Aurors (Only Harry and Neville of course were sure Aurors were present) and did not want to give up their positions.

* * *

Neville found himself duelling an Auror while trying to get rid of his Grandmother's boggart. He dove on top of the Auror, pulled him to his feet and used a banishing charm to send him crashing into the Boggart. Neville was also afraid of spiders, snakes and Blast-Ended Skrewts and had to battle his way through them.

* * *

Severus had also not fired any spells…he was hunting for his prey, Harry Potter. Alastor and quite a few Aurors were attempting to surround Harry and catch him unawares, but Devlin had trained him well in the art of tracking and listening for people.

* * *

Luna and Hermione were duelling with each other, but neither knew the other was a friend, and so every horrible hex they could come up with was cast. The two had very different strengths; Hermione was a rational thinker and knew all the spells necessary to win a duel, but she wasted precious sends standing still, making decisions. Luna on the other hand, was very agile and moved constantly. While she mostly sent stunners and other minor hexes in comparison to Hermione's she got the most spells fired…her aim was a bit off, but she definitely made up for it by firing spells rapidly.

* * *

Ginny was battling three Aurors, as well as a Tom Riddle Boggart. Even though she managed to get rid of the one that showed Harry was dead, the Boggart Tom was very strong. She used the Room of Requirement to every bit of her ability. Asking the room for daggers, Ginny hid behind a huge boulder and threw them at the Aurors.

* * *

Ron, the strategist, realised that someone was following him. He did not know how he did, but supposed that hanging around Harry and Moody would make anyone paranoid. He asked the room to create an opening in the maze's wall that would make him invisible. After stepping through the wall, he saw Sergé and cast an Expelliarmus. Immediately Sergé's wand came flying to him. Using both wands Ron began casting spells as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Harry also knew that he was being followed, and sensed that he was being surrounded in an attempt to ambush him. He walked into an area with three Boggarts…One was a Dementor, one was Ginny lying on the floor dead, another was his parents dead, and as predicted the room created a… 

"Voldemort! You bastard!" The Aurors were stunned to see 'Voldemort' standing in the middle of the Circle with Harry. The teen knew that Voldemort was a Boggart, but needed to take care of the Dementor charging at him. With a cry of Expecto Patronum, followed by three Riddikulus Charms, Harry charged 'Voldemort' with every bit of anger and frustration he had been feeling.

'Voldemort' did not disappoint. He was exactly as Harry, Severus, and Alastor Moody perceived him…the Room of Requirement met every specification the three people's subconscious thoughts provided.

"We meet again Harry Potter. Join me, and we can rule the world."

"I have everything I could ever want, you are nothing and I will destroy you."

"Never say I did not give you the chance to live _Avada Kedavra_!" Harry dove behind a stone and the green jet of light hit the wall which exploded upon impact. "You'll never win boy, I am more powerful than you are! I have the blood of Salazar Slytherin running through my veins."

"Believe me Dark Ignoramus, your ancestor is very disappointed in you. You are nothing but a worthless failure. You tried how many times to kill me now? You're nothing but a scared little kid in diapers ordering people around. Your Death Eaters, a stupid name for your followers by the way, only follow you because they know you would kill them…"

"Power is everything! You know nothing…"

"Do you know what an Ignoramus is Tommy?"

"_Crucio_." When Voldemort tried to curse Harry with the Cruciatus the Room of Requirement sent 'Death Eaters' to deal with Harry.

The Aurors got over their shock at seeing Voldemort and joined the 'Death Eaters' in attacking Harry. Harry did not know who was a real Auror and who the room created so he tried not to use any damaging spells…however, the Aurors were using spells that were at such a high level, that Harry had to abandon the minor spells. He was in a different league where _Tarantallegra_ and the Jelly-Legs Jinx were abandoned.

* * *

Ron had taken out quite a few Aurors, and Death Eaters, but fell prey to Severus Snape. He was a devious bastard when it came to duelling, and he wanted the students to learn how to defend against that. True Death Eaters would not hesitate to use every dirty trick in the book to succeed.

* * *

Hermione and Luna took each other out of commission. Luna hit Hermione in the head with a mere _Petrificus Totalus_, but not before the older girl got her with a blasting curse which sent her flying into the wall.

* * *

Neville was giving his all to prevent anyone from preventing him from walking out of the room 'alive.' He was sure his Potions Master was hidden somewhere in the room ready to ambush him, and was on alert.

* * *

Harry shot arrows out of his wand and aimed it al the 'Death Eater's' legs. He dove behind another rock and shot Bone removing spells at the people he hit with the arrows…without bones in their legs, there was no way in hell they were going to be able to chase him. 

Harry got hit from behind by Moody with a numbing spell. He hastily transferred his wand to his left hand and fumbled with his potions belt. Removing an exploding potion, Harry threw it in the direction spells were coming from and used it to escape from the position he was in. When Harry stood, he fell, not realising that he had sustained an injury.

'Voldemort' was also trying to get Harry, and the teenager cast a numbing spell in his leg, secretly thanking whoever it was that cursed him. 'Voldemort' cast an _Avada Kedavra_ on 'Ginny' and threw her body to his right.

"That's right Potter, come and see what I did to your little girlfriend. Did you love her, Potter?"

Meanwhile the real Ginny was in a full duel against an Auror. She had broken a few ribs and was moving much slower than she normally would.

"You bastard! _Ridikulus_!"

"Come now Harry, you know I am not a Boggart. Why would you try to banish me with that? I see your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors were very helpful, I should thank them for making my job easy."

"Sod off Tom."

"Language, language, Potter. What would mummy say? Hmm, if she knew you were saying words like that?"

"I think the better question is, Tommy, what would your mother think about you? Oh wait, the Council of Magic decided to give _my_ mother another chance at life." Voldemort was pissed off and began to charge Harry, who also charged at Voldemort with Gryffindor's Sword and beheaded the snake face idiot. Five minutes after cursing the 'Death Eaters' the room was suddenly filled with a bright light, and Harry collapsed.

Severus and the Aurors helped Harry and the others out of the Room of Requirement, and touched a finger to the enchanted parchment. Hermione, Ron and Luna were 'Dead,' Neville and Harry were definitely 'Alive,' but Ginny's reading was 'Barely Alive.'

* * *

They were all taken to the Hospital wing to be treated for wounds. All but Harry was awake. After hearing about Harry's bout of sickness earlier that morning, Poppy put him to bed, poured potions down his throat and threatened everybody within an inch of their lives if they woke her patients…the others were also ushered into bed, even though it was just a little after lunch (2:00pm).

* * *

Severus was secretly proud of Neville and Harry. Of course he was going to tell them how dismal they were, but they need not know how he felt. With a sigh, Severus left to administer the first set of re-growth potion to Harry. 

"Harry, are you in here?" asked Severus. He went inside the boy's room and found him holding Ralph under the desk. "What are you doing under there Harry?"

"Hiding."

"Why?" asked Severus.

"'cause Mummy doesn't like me anymorwe, and she's mean like An't 'tunia and stinky Dudley."

"I am quite positive your mother is not turning into her sister."

"I didn't do anyfing, Sevvie."

"You used a wand and replicated everything in sight. I think that warranted some punishment."

"Dudley didn't used to get punished, and he did lossa mean stuff."

"Your cousin was a bully Harry. When you do something wrong, you have to be punished. That's the rule for everyone."

"Nuh uh, Dudley gets stuff when he does bad stuff all the time, so now is my turn, 'cause I got a Mummy and a Daddy now." Said Harry, examining he pink hair on Ralph.

"That behaviour may be allowed in the Muggle world, but at Hogwarts, bad behaviour guarantees punishment. Is that understood?"

"I guess so, have you everw been p'nished by your Mummy Sevvie?"

"Quite a few times, for stealing Potions ingredients and attempting to make Potions on my own."

"Oh."

"Yes, she spanked me well enough." Said Severus

"I didn't get 'panked Sev."

"I'd consider that a good thing. Now, I think you should come down to the Dungeon with me so you could take a potion."

"Ewww don wanna take any 'tinky 'tuff." Said Harry wrinkling his nose.

Severus decided to appeal to the boy's Slytherin's side. "If you take it, you'll get older, and soon you would be able to hold a wand without getting into trouble, but if you want to be a baby forever…"

Harry's eyes lit up "Can I have it now Sevvie? Pwetty pease?"

"You will have to take a nap before dinner."

"I want it still Sevvie. You can't make me stop getting it."

"Do you remember how to floo to my room?"

The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically. Severus reached for the glass jar of floo powder and allowed Harry to take some. Seconds later he followed Harry into his rooms.

"You need to sleep without your clothes because it may choke you while you are growing."

"No, I don wanna. Can I seep in yourw nightclothes?"

"I suppose you may. Drink all of that, and I'll bring something for you to wear."

Harry eagerly drank the potion and waited for Severus to bring a change of clothes.

* * *

Harry groaned three hours after being placed in _his_ bed in the Hospital Wing. A warm wet tongue licked the side of Harry's face, bring him fully out of he land of nod. 

"Eww Padfoot. I ought to give you some mouthwash."

Sirius popped back into his human self. "Are you okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"A little after 3…"

"You're awake!" said Madame Pomfrey. "Drink these potions…"

"When can I leave?" asked Harry

"Tomorrow, if you're feeling better, Mr. Potter."

"Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow! If I promise to just eat dinner and go to bed, can I leave?"

"Please Madame, Pomfrey?" said Ginny, "It's his last night…"

"Alright, but if any of you return here within the week, you're staying here until I see fit!"

"Yes Ma'am." Said Sirius with a salute and a wink.

"Out with you young man. And do be careful, I don't want another mishap similar to the end of last school year. I don't think you'll be granted a second chance." Said Poppy

"Oh Poppy, I know you'll miss me, but please…"

"OUT!" said Madame Pomfrey sternly, "Men! Can't live with 'em, can't live without them."

* * *

Little Harry gave a big yawn after drinking the potion. Severus shrunk one of his nightshirts, a long grey shirt and dressed Harry in it. The little boy snuggled with Ralph while Severus tucked him in. He was going to be a big boy when he woke up, and little Harry Potter smiled for the first time since he was grounded.

* * *

Four hours later, Severus woke Harry. The little boy, now seven ran to the mirror Severus conjured, just for him. 

"Oh Sevvie, look how big I am! And my hair! It's soo long, longer than yours too!"

"At least you can now pronounce your r's."

"I can! I can! Fork, her, jerk, I need more words that have an r, can you believe it! I can pronounce r's now! If only I could think of words that have r's in them. I should really ask Hermione, (2) she's so smart, but she doesn't like it when I make her name short like Hermie."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. The boy had said no less than five words that contained an R…all he had to do was say his name for Merlin's sake. "Get dressed Harry, you don't want to miss the mutt."

"Sirius ,his name is Sirius, Sev, you should be friends. I think all you need to do his kiss and make up."

"I'll pass on that. Stand still, let me trim your hair, it is getting in your eyes." Harry stood patiently with his eyes screwed shut. Severus tied Harry's enlarged shoes and picked him and Ralph up. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Chapter 21: PART II: Innocent Eyes 

The students stared at the boy their Potions Master was carrying. He insisted on walking, but Severus would have no arguments. This was the second time they'd seen the stern man with a child, and many suspected that they were his children. Of course they didn't know it was Harry both times, but it didn't matter; they ignored the fact that the boy did not resemble Severus at all and began to feed the rumour mill.

Severus put Harry down when he reached the portrait in front of the Potter's rooms. "_Eripi_" (3)

"Oh Harry! Look how much you've grown!" said Lily.

"Hi Mum, I'm sorry for being very bad." Said Harry shyly, "I'm seven now Sev says I can pronounce my r's now…"

"…but he just can't think of any words with that particular letter." Said Severus who was helping himself with a shot of whiskey.

"Oh sweetheart, Love means never having to say you're sorry, but I'll accept it anyway. I think your hair is a bit long dear."

"No don't cut…" Little Harry had finally seen Ginny. "…wow, she's pretty Mummy." Whispered Harry, eyes fixed on the teenage girl.

"Even at age 7 he's infatuated with her." Said Severus, pouring yet another shot.

"You're going to get a hangover if you keep drinking like that Sev." Said Lily, attempting to drag her now 7 yr old to wash his hands.

"Is she staying, Mum?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes, and so are your other friends, Harry, and Jazzy."

"And Abus? And Aun' Minny?"

"Why don't you floo them love? They'd come if you asked, I'm quite sure!"

"You can send the white birdie to them, you know, the one from inside the wand."

Severus snorted at Harry's dazed response. Love, the boy positively reeked of it. He was still staring at Ginny.

* * *

"I think you have an admirer Ginny." Said Luna, taking a sip of her cold pumpkin juice. 

"Who Luna?"

"Why young Harry over there of course." Grinned Luna, nodding her head in Harry's direction. All of the teenagers looked at Harry, and **Harry (who was sitting next to Ginny) **blushed. Hermione and Ginny giggled while Neville and Ron grinned good-naturedly.

"That's so sweet, Harry has a crush. His first, if you actually think about it."

"I'm sitting right here you know Hermione." Muttered Harry

"You know what I mean, **Harry**."

"Right! How about a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Ron when everyone said yes, he shouted "Oi Harry, want to play? You could partner with Ginny."

"We don't play partner in this game," Said Neville, "but you are welcomed to sit next to Gin."

Harry nodded and sat next to Ginny.

"Hi Harry, you don't remember me, but I'm Ginny. That's my brother Ron over there. Neville is next to him. On Ron's right there's Hermione, and Luna is right next to me."

"Hi everyone, Hi Ginny." said Harry shyly.

"Do you know how to play Harry?" asked Hermione. The boy shook his head. "All you have to do is pick a card from the person next to you without your hand blowing up. The other person must then choose from your set of cards, also without them blowing up."

"I think I get it, 'Mione."

* * *

"Hi love, did you miss me?" 

"James! Where have you been? Harry mentioned something about Greece?" said Lily setting the enlarged table. "Albus returned hours ago." James kissed Lily, and set a paper bag on table.

"I went to pick up dinner. Remember that Muggle Chinese Food place you took me to? I went there. The food is still nothing I saw in China as a kid, but…is that Harry?"

"Yes, sweetheart, Sev aged him to 7, _and_ he has a major crush on Ginny."

James laughed and said, "That's my boy."

"James!"

James laughed at Lily's mock outrage and picked his son up from behind! Harry squealed in delight, "Daddy!"

"You can't be Harry, you're way too big!" said James, turning the small boy upside down and sideways to properly examine him.

"It's me Daddy, it really is me. It's Harry!"

"Oh yeah prove it!" said James. The others were looking at young Harry and James with amusement…well, except for Severus who rolled his eyes and poured yet another shot.

"You're Prongs!" giggled Harry.

"And so I am, you _must_ be Harry."

"Put the boy down Potter, unless you want him to be sick." Said Severus. "It's getting a bit warm in here, don't you think?"

"Would you like me to cast a cooling charm…" said Lily before shouting, "Sirius Orion Black, do not run in my rooms in your animagus form!"

"I don't think the rest of the castle heard you there Lils." Said Sirius, after transforming.

* * *

Dinner was an adventure onto itself. The Marauders seemed to have reverted to their boyhood days engaging in silly pranks at the dinner table, and picking fun at everyone including Albus. The headmaster did many pranks on the Marauders and Severus but Severus was too drunk to care about pranks being pulled on the children, having put a major dent in the whiskey bottle. He did however, glare at his boss drunkenly every time the headmaster looked his way. 

Young Harry hardly touched his dinner because he was busy staring at Ginny and laughing with his godfather who was sitting next to him. Overall, it was an evening they all would cherish. It was a Friday night, there was lots of laughter, food, and camaraderie…they were taking a temporary leave from the beginning of war. Even Jasmine had fun from the games.

**Harry** didn't let himself forget however, but let the laughter wash over and into him. When it was time for Sirius to go, **Harry **couldn't let him go.

"Please Sirius, why do you have to go? I need you!" Begged Harry

"No **Harry**, you don't you have everything you ever need here. You have James, Lily, Jasmine, Moony, Ginny…" said Sirius, with a sad smile.

"But Padfoot, they're not you, you can't leave, please don't leave." Cried **Harry**

"Listen to me **Harry**. I don't belong here, not anymore." Said Sirius

"Yes you do!"

"I'm a prisoner here…while I admit Hogwarts is more of a home than I could ever hope to have, it's the same as #12 just smaller."

"What if I…?" asked **Harry**, in attempt to keep his godfather at Hogwarts. "What if you die?" asked** Harry** in a whisper

"Then it is my time."

"No, please don't say that. Please…"

"I have to go now Harry."

"Noooo you can't leave!"

Sirius pleaded to his former enemy with his eyes. Severus saw Harry holding onto Sirius with a death grip. There was a bewildered look on Sirius' face, and Severus felt sorry for the teenage Harry. Little Harry, now 7 gave Sirius a hug and told him to come home soon, but the 16 year old had experienced too much loss, pain and disappointment to let his godfather go.

He begged, cried, and tried to plead with Sirius again but to no avail. Some part of him knew that Sirius had to go, but he didn't want the possibility of losing his godfather again. It took James, Remus and Severus to pry **Harry**'s hands off of Sirius and hold him long enough so Sirius could leave. **Harry** crumbled into a heap of tears, anger, and loss. Albus cast a sleeping spell on Harry, but before he went to sleep, Albus said to him, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage. Sleep well, Harry."

Saturday was a very beautiful day, and everyone (save for the injured six under Poppy's orders) was outside enjoying the last days of warmth. Harry was understandably depressed and worried, and Albus had the perfect thing for Harry to do.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Harry, Severus, James, Lily and Albus were sitting on the floor of the room of requirement on cushions.

"Close your eyes Harry, and think about how angry you were when I first hit you with that spell, how pissed off you were when no one would tell you anything during your 5th year. I want you to feel the despair you felt when the Mu…Black died, how lost, lonely and unloved you felt living in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Can you feel it, Harry?" said Severus.

"Yes."

"Now I want you to think about how happy you felt when you realised that your father, Sirius and I had crossed into the Living Realm. Think about your Sorting, how happy you were to be in Gryffindor. Don't forget the pain and anger you were feeling earlier though. Can you do that Harry?" asked Lily

"I think so."

"Don't give up Harry." Said James

"Harry, remember how you felt when everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin? Think about how people thought you were trying to hurt Justin Finch-Fletchy?" said Severus

"Yes."

"Tell us what you felt when you first flew, Harry." Said James

"Anger, fear, excitement, freedom…"

"Excellent, now tell me what good could come out of the Killing Curse." Said Albus

"Nothing! That is dark…"

"Do not answer straight away, think for a minute." Said Albus

After a few minutes, Harry said "Well, I guess you could use it to put someone out of their misery."

"Ah, but who is to judge who dies and who lives?" asked Severus

"I'll give you a very simple answer, and then I want you to try and find an answer for the others." Said Albus

"Alright." Answered Harry.

"Suppose you are lost in a forest, and you are thirsty. There is a stream, but you do not know if the water is safe to drink. You could use the killing curse to make sure bacteria and germs in the water are dead. Now, the water is safe to drink."

"I never thought of that."

"Alright, Harry, think about the Cruciatus Curse. What does it do?" asked James

"Um, it feels like hot pin pricks sticking everywhere, burning, aching…you just want to scratch your skin off, pull your eyes out of your socket…"

"Okay Harry, that's enough. What does that tell you about the Curse interacting with your body?" said James

"It makes you feel pain?"

"A little more analysis than that Harry." Said Severus. "I'll give you a hint. Nerves make you feel."

"Oh, well, I guess the curse stimulates nerves and you feel pain. I don't think anyone would want that unless you were paralyzed or something, otherwise, it would be… "

"Yes! That's it, sweetheart. The Cruciatus curse helps paralysis patients stimulate their never endings so they could feel again."

"By dumb luck he stumbles on the answer." Said Severus. "The next one is a cinch, the Imperius Curse."

"If someone was going to commit suicide, you can cast the curse on them and bam no suicide."

"Morbid child, aren't you?" said Severus, "But I suppose I can't fault you for that, morbidity is a part of life."

"What was the point of this?" asked Harry, looking at each adult in the room

"I thought it was an excellent method of dispelling negative energy. Why do you suppose you were considering the good about things that are considered evil?" asked Albus

"I have no idea sir."

"At least the boy is honest." Muttered Severus. "I'd like to sit here and chat all day long, but I have better things to do than give my glutes a massage."

"Severus Snape!" gasped Lily, "I expect those things from others, but not you. If you need to leave, please do, but the lesson is almost over. The entire point of this exercise…"

"Lily…" said James

"Hush James…the entire point of this exercise is to show that magic is neutral, and it is the person's evil intent that focuses…"

"That's enough Lily. _I_ know _that_ lesson already, but since you blurted it out, I think Harry and I can leave. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Come along Harry, say your goodbyes and follow me to the dungeon."

Harry was grateful for the excuse to leave. He hastily gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and waved to the others. He was uncomfortable the entire time. His musings were cut short when Severus yelled, "Move it Potter, or that would be an entire week of detentions." Harry made sure the Phoenix egg was secure in his pocket and ran to his friend and mentor.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry and Severus were having an all out duel. Severus thought the only way to dispel anger and depression was having a duel. The only rules were no Unforgivables, and both Harry and Severus were fighting with every bit of strength and determination they possessed. They both had their own demons to exercise. Severus was feeling useless again; he had no real contribution to the order. Now that he was a known spy, there was nothing worthwhile for him to do. Sirius' departure, had nagged on Severus. It had only been one year ago that their roles were reversed, it was only a year ago his life was structured. 

**Harry** was not clueless as Severus and many others seemed to think. He had noticed how everyone treated the younger Harry; he had stolen everyone's heart, and nothing he (**Harry**) could do would change that. He was just a clone, and soon when the 7 year old was returned to his proper age, he (**Harry**) would disappear into nothingness. Yet, not existing was not what bothered Harry. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he wondered if his parents at age 22 regretted having to deal with a 16 year old son with so many problems. It would be so much easier for his younger self to adapt to their…his parents. Even Severus seemed to accept young Harry at first glance. The little twerp had everyone wrapped around his finger. **Harry** remembered the glares of hatred he received from Severus in his first year, and attacked the man with all his might. He transfigured a strand of hair into a staff and pounced.

At night, **Harry** rejoined the others in the dorm and passed out fully clothed. Ginny took off Harry's shoes, socks and glasses, and banished his sweaty shirt and trousers. Ron walked into the 6th year dorm just in time (in his opinion) and with Neville's help put his pyjamas on.

In honour of Sirius, Neville charmed the stars on Harry's pyjama shirt to twirl and Ron charmed a few to flash different colours, and coloured his hair green. They tucked the unsuspecting **Harry** into bed, and pulled his curtains.

* * *

It was about 11:00pm when young Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He woke with a start! Something was wrong with his Mum. He got out of bed, and ran to his parent's room, only to find nothing wrong. He said, 

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mummy?"

"Harry!" gasped Lily, "What are you doing out of bed?" At Harry's voice, both adults separated, trying desperately to hide from young Harry. James knew he had no preparation for explaining sex to a seven year old…it was bad enough when Harry was 16. Thankfully, Harry came to his own conclusion and said,

"Oh, you're kissing with no clothes on. You know Mum, you don't usually make that much noise when you have clothes on." Harry yawned and bid his blushing parents goodnight for a second time. Within minutes, his eyes drooped close, and he dreamed about racing brooms with Ginny.

* * *

That night, Sirius Black took a deep breath. He and Crookshanks (Hermione's cat jumped him and managed to touch the portkey seconds before activation) used a portkey to get close to Voldemort's last known hideout without being detected. He changed into Padfoot and began to sniff for a certain RAT. Even after a few years he knew Padfoot was able to recognize Wormtail's scent. He vowed to make Peter pay for his treachery, for cheating Harry out of the childhood he should have had, for making him spend almost half his life in hell… Right now though, he was grateful that Crookshanks was keeping him company. Who better to track a rat than a cat? 'The countdown to the end of your life has begun Wormtail, your life henceforth is forfeit.' Crookshanks stopped and refused to move, so Padfoot curled next to the cat, and slept.

* * *

PART III: Formerly Feu d'or 

The egg in **Harry's** pocket began to burn. It was so hot the pants he was wearing caught fire and ignited the shirt and robes he was wearing. The flames spread and set fire to Harry's bed curtains, and a beautiful baby phoenix head popped out of the shell. The phoenix cried in alarm and fortunately woke the residents of Gryffindor's Sixth Year Boys Dorm.

"Merlin! Harry!"

"Anyone know the Flame Freeze Charm?" Seamus asked, but Ron didn't hesitate and ran into Harry's bed.

Neville sprung into action and cried "_F__lamma ventulus _(4) quick get him out of there." Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him out if there. Neville quickly doused the flames, while Seamus went to get Professor McGonagall and Dean went to Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Ron

"The egg." Said Harry

"What egg?" asked Neville.

"Phoenix." The bird chirped and Neville gently picked it up.

"Save the shell Nev. Oh my, it's…"

"Is it supposed to look like that?" asked Ron.

"What is going on here!" said a harried Professor McGonagall.

Neville just showed her the baby bird in his hand. He walked over to Harry, who had a charmed blanket waiting, and placed the phoenix in his hands.

"The egg hatched." Said Harry with a shrug, "I guess it got so hot, everything went up in flames."

Poppy came rushing into the dorms armed with potions and salves. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Ron's got some minor burns…" said Neville.

"…and you are all going to be suffering from smoke inhalation!" said Poppy who made a large burst of air come from her wand in the direction of the window.

"I can get your bed replaced…" said Minerva McGonagall

"I'll go to my parents, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, however, I'll escort you there." Harry nodded, handed her the bird, and picked up the three uneven pieces of shell.

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

"You come with me Weasley." Said Poppy Pomfrey. "You'll spend the night in the hospital wing."

"Professor, if it's alright, I'd rather go to the Dungeons."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, I'd prefer if you visit the headmaster."

"I guess we both had different destinations in mind." Said Harry.

"Indeed." Replied Professor McGonagall with a small smile. At the Gargoyle, she said "Acid Pops. Have a good night, I trust I will see you in class, with your assignment?"

"It will be there, hopefully." Said Harry with a grimace.

McGonagall looked at Harry above her glasses. She recited a line from Harry's third year with a smile. "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in. You would not believe how many times I've said variations of that comment to your father and his friends. This time, at least one of you has a reasonable excuse. Goodnight."

"Thank you Professor."

"Ah, Harry, Minerva." Said Albus, "Could I tempt any of you with a Lemon Drop?" The phoenix chirped and Fawkes flew over, grabbed it by the scruff of its neck, and took it to its perch.

Minerva bid the two goodnight and went back to her rooms.

"I see your egg has finally hatched." Said Albus.

"Yes. It set fire to my bed. Ron rushed in to wake me, Neville cast a Flame Freeze Charm, Seamus went to get Professor McGonagall, and Dean went to Get Madame Pomfrey…or was it Seamus who went to get Madame Pomfrey? I forget."

"Regardless, I believe the Gryffindor Sixth Years acted very responsibly tonight. 25 points to Gryffindor."

"What do you think I should call it, sir? How did you get the name Fawkes?"

"It seemed natural to call him that." Said Albus while Harry yawned. "However, it seems as if you need to go to sleep."

"May I go to the Dungeons? I don't want to have to bunk with, well, me, if I have to. I don't like being woken up, besides, the last time we shared a bed, he kicked me."

Albus chuckled and led Harry to his fireplace. "I believe it should be, you kicked yourself. Have a good night, my boy."

Harry stepped into the fire and climbed into his bed. He barely remembered to remove the shells from his pocket. He did not need to worry however, for there was an unbreakable charm on them.

* * *

Severus was alerted the instant the Harry flooed in. He watched as the teenager stumbled into his room. Harry pulled the egg shells out of his pocket and crawled into bed. He pulled off his glasses and accidentally dropped it on the floor. 

Sev lit the small heater in the cold room, picked up the glasses and tucked Harry in. He left the door slightly ajar, because Harry did not like enclosed spaces. With a sigh, Severus climbed into his own bed and was serenaded to the land of nod as Harry's soft snores filled the room.

* * *

The early morning was wonderful. The Phoenixes were chirping merrily, and may have been having a conversation. Albus was sitting in bed reading and listening to the birds. He had a suspicion about the phoenix egg when Fawkes brought it to Harry, and it was confirmed last night. Harry was given the golden phoenix. Normally a phoenix would find its witch or wizard, but the golden phoenix was special; legend has it that after its charge had died, it saw its charge, gave the message two phoenixes and reverted to its shell. When the time came for the egg to be hatched, both phoenixes meet at the egg, and carry it to the owner. If one was killed or injured, the other would be able to give the egg. If both birds were killed the instant the second bird died the message would automatically transfer to another phoenix. 

Albus closed the book. It was almost time to go to Greece for Aquilon Carcassone's funeral. He left another letter which made his final plans known. He wanted a simple cremation, with his ashes scattered over the water below the cliff on his property.

As it was a Sunday, Harry, his friends, Parents and Order Members would portkey to the House, have the funeral service and return to Hogwarts. Everything was planned down to the second, but Albus knew that almost all plans had a glitch, and something was going to happen today, something no one expected.

* * *

After waking in the dungeons, Harry showered and dressed for the funeral. He assumed his friends were doing the same, after all, they were inheriting money from this stranger, Aquilon Carcassone. Harry was wearing black trousers with a black long sleeved turtleneck, with a black blazer. He stared at himself in the mirror wondering what he should feel about this man. He ever grieved for the Dursleys, he never even went to their funerals because Aunt Marge took care of everything for them, and wouldn't want him there. 

It was not the truth; Harry knew he was lying to himself, because the truth was, he was too busy _living_ to care one iota for his dead relatives. He was thinking about everything _but_ Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Remus

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, I guess." Replied Harry, with his voice laden with guilt, shame and regret.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Remus, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Dursleys." Said Harry. He looked up and stared at Remus from the mirror.

"You couldn't go to their funeral Harry. It wasn't safe…"

"I didn't think about them one bit, not for one second. I was too selfish…"

"I would hardly say so; you're not selfish at all."

"I feel…"

"…as if you should not be here? As if every minute you are alive should belong to someone else? You're probably feeling shame at having forgotten them for so long, regret for things you said, things you didn't do, am I right?" Harry nodded. Remus patted the bed next to him. When Harry sat down, Remus draped an arm around him and said, "It's okay though. Do you think your life is so meaningless? What do you think losing you would accomplish? I am not referring to the prophesy at all, you know. How would Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, feel? I'd miss you, so would all of your friends at Hogwarts, the teachers are sure fond of you. When I first saw you, back in your third year, you gave me a new purpose in life. I didn't know that I would find Sirius, and get your parents back, but I knew that if I could just do one thing for you then everything else wouldn't matter. You should be happy Harry. I am sure your aunt Petunia would want you to live. She made peace with you and you with her."

"I…I suppose you're right Remus, but…"

"…it gets easier with time Harry, I promise. Now, cheer up, we have a funeral to go to."

Harry chuckled "You're not supposed to be happy at a funeral Moony, but I appreciate you trying to make me smile. Would you walk with me to the dorms? I want to pick up the portraits and check on the phoenix."

"Ah yes, the culprit responsible for your fire last night."

"Yeah, Fawkes took it from me the minute I got to the Headmaster's office."

"Fawkes does know what to do with a baby phoenix, I wouldn't be too worried."

"I'm not, but honestly, what _is_ Hedwig going to think? She's going to peck me, HARD."

"She'll forgive you, eventually."

"She always does."

* * *

Harry and Remus went to Gryffindor Tower and picked up the portraits. Ron and Neville were still asleep, tired from their interruption the night before. Having woken them, they headed to the Headmaster's office where Albus was waiting for them. 

"Come in Harry, Remus."

"Good morning Professor." Said Harry who removed the shrunken portraits from his pocket, and went to Fawkes' perch.

"Hello Albus, lovely morning, isn't it?" asked Remus.

"I can't wait until the new frames arrive." Said Salazar "That way I wouldn't have to be jostled from room to room."

"Oh hush, you cranky old man. You're happy to be moved around, you're just trying to make Albus' life a bit harder than it already is." Said Helga, straightening her hair.

"Ordering the frames was no problem. The school's board members were very pleased to provide 12 frames for the founders."

"Why 12, sir?" asked Harry

"One set for the Headmaster's Office, the boardroom, HQ, and one for each Common Room of course. I have taken the liberty of taking a photograph of every founder, and sent it to a reliable artist, who will repaint portraits for the Common Room." Said Albus

"Will they still have their knowledge?" asked Harry, bringing the tiny bird with a tuft of golden feathers on top of its head and very light yellow feathers.

"Feu d'or, is that you?" asked Godric. The bird chirped happily and tried to fly over to Godric. "It is you! Good heavens, I never thought I'd see you again."

"You know this phoenix?" asked Harry and Remus at the same time.

"Why yes, Feu d'or was my phoenix. He was brought to me by two phoenixes. He'd just hatched from his egg when they dropped him off. It was the first and last time I'd seen three such magnificent birds." Explained Godric.

"He hatched, last night, Grandfather. How is it then, that he could be the same bird?" asked Harry.

"Feu d'or is the Golden Phoenix Harry, who comes along when the war between Good and Evil will be fought." Said Albus, "In fact, Feu d'or means gold bird in French."

"Very good Albus, that is why I named him Feu d'or. Of course Harry, you may call _her_ whatever you please." Said Godric

"Oh please, _I _am the one who suggested that name." said Rowena

"Never in a million years my dear, _I_ am the genius behind that name." said Godric.

"Genius Godric, _you _a _genius? HA!_" said Salazar disgruntled.

"Can you three stop arguing for five bloody minutes? I swear, if I had organs, you'd be giving me a headache." Said Helga, "You were saying Harry?"

"Oh, right, um… Feu d'or is a nice name, I guess. Maybe I'll come up with something for it." The phoenix, formerly Feu d'or, pecked Harry, HARD. "Ouch, what is it with me and birds!" Feu d'or pecked Harry again, "I'm sorry, _her, _I'll come up with a name for _her, _you, so please be nice?"

Remus and Albus chuckled. "Come in James, Lily, Harry." Said Albus.

"You know Albus, you've just got to tell me how you do it. Can you see through doors?" said James putting Harry down.

"Hi A**l**bus, Moony, Harry." Said Little Harry. He stressed the L in Albus and looked at his Mum, and then helped himself to one of Albus' lemon drops.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Albus. Lily and James blushed, and began examining their nails and shoes respectively.

"Fine, b…"

"He slept fine, just fine. Didn't you, love?" said Lily.

"Muuuuum, I can answer for myself. Jeesh, just because you and Daddy like to kiss without clothes on…hey, that was gross!" said little Harry.

**Harry** promptly spat the tea he was drinking onto his younger self at that statement. Remus began to choke and knocked his cup to the ground. The edge, of Albus' lips twitched, but he cleaned the mess up with a wave of his wand without a smile.

* * *

Severus was on the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. When he opened the door, he heard little Harry say, "**_Jeesh, just because you and Daddy like to kiss without clothes on…hey, that was gross!" _**

"It looks as if everyone is having fun. It seems as if I arrived at a most opportune time."

"Severus, have a seat my boy. Harry was just telling us what he would like to name the phoenix, formerly known as Feu d'or."

"A gold phoenix!" gasped Severus as he examined the feathers. "Harry, I cannot accept your gift of the egg shells. You should keep it, lock it up for safety, gold…"

"Ah the children are here. Come in." said Albus, who was watching Severus, babble and stare in amazement at the bird.

"Hello Professors, Harry." Said the five in synchrony.

"Good Morning everyone, I know you have not yet had a chance to have breakfast."

"Yes sir, I mean, no sir, um…" Said Ron.

"Avig has prepared a light breakfast in Greece for us. Is everyone ready? After the small service, Mr. Carcassone's ashes will be scattered as per his wishes, you six will have a chance to explore the castle for a short time, and then we will portkey back to Hogwarts. Is everyone ready? Severus?"

Severus snapped into attention when his name was called. "Yes Albus?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Excellent. _Portus_. The Portkey should activate in 1 minute. Gather round everyone." The twelve grabbed hold of a rather colourful wizard's hat, and waited to be transported to Greece.

* * *

Voldemort was growing impatient. He needed to find it, the thing that could win him the war, yet no one knew where it could be. His Death Eaters apparated all over the world to museums both Muggle and Wizard to search for it, but they could not find it. 

He also sent his moles in the Ministry searching for it, but yielded nothing, not yet. He cast the Cruciatus Curse on some unsuspecting Death Eater, and picked up his book on the famous muggle Nostradamus.

* * *

The funeral service was short. No one actually knew Carcassone except for Avig and Rapp the two house elves who had been there since birth. The elves did not believe in mourning the dead; they celebrated the life that Aquilon led, and the life he will lead after his body had been buried, or in this case, burnt. They told Harry that his spirit was still here, to make sure that Harry and the others respected his last wishes, and then, he would ascend to the other realm, where his father and his father's father were waiting to greet him and take him to his judgment. 

Harry and the others were exploring the castle and its grounds. Ron took Neville and Luna with him to see the field that according to him, was the perfect place for a game of Quidditch. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were exploring one of the many offices in the house. In the room there were muggle pictures of the ocean, and of fishermen. There were rolls of parchment in drawers and curiously, a mirror encased in a glass box.

Hermione gasped when she saw it. "Oh Harry, that is beautiful! The mirror, it must be very old, look at the intricate patterns and jewels…"

"…look at the books here, Hermione." Said Ginny, "There are translated copies of what seems to be history books."

"Impressive! There are at least 7 volumes…"

"There you three are." Said James. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Professor Potter."

"It's alright Hermione. Come on, we have to leave soon."

Harry was barely listening to his father and was opening the case the Mirror was in.

"Harry!"

"Oh sorry Dad, I'm coming."

No one heard the voice say, "Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

QUOTES USED: 

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." -Erich Segal

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage" - Lao Tzu

* * *

(1) Messenger Spell: Sends a magical messenger to someone in the form of a silvery dart, rather like a small, ghostly bird. Dumbledore sent a message to Hagrid using this spell. He simply pointed his wand in the direction of Hagrid's hut and sent the messenger without saying a word. Hagrid came directly to Dumbledore, which suggests that it is possible to retrace the flight of the dart. (GF28) **From HP Lexicon**

(2) If you're wondering how Harry knew about Hermione before he went to his parents' rooms, remember he has selective memory. If he is actively thinking about something specific, say performing a Levitation Charm, he'd know that the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa _and the Swish and Flick is the wand movement.

Eripi: save, rescue – imperative tense (i.e., "save me")

_Flamma – _Flame _ventulus_ – breeze. Changes the properties of fire so that it's heat feels like a warm breeze. Spell used by witches and the wizards in Medieval times who were burned at the stake. They would then scream and pretend to be burning up (PA1) **From HP Lexicon**

_**SUGGESTED NAME FOR THE PHOENIX?**_

REVIEWS: SEE MY PROFILE


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you everyone for correcting me. Taking shortcuts certainly leads to problems, I copied and pasted the wrong thing. This chapter is late and a bit short, I'm very, very sorry…I was recovering from the shock of HBP. The next chapter should be up on the 31st for my 1st year anniversary. Thank you all for reading. _**

* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 22: Comfort and Learning

Harry woke to Ron's prodding on the morning of September 19th. He had spent the previous day working with Severus on pain tolerance. Harry thought learning Defence was going to be something he could easily tolerate, but he was wrong. The first thing Severus decided to do was use a milder variant of the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Eventually, Harry was supposed to break the curse and attack, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to. As a result, he slept like a brick, and was trying with all his might to shoo the thing that was attempting to wake him.

"Harry, wake up will you? Today's Hermione's birthday. I can't wait to see if she likes what I got for her." Said Ron

"Go 'way, Ron. Party isn't 'til later."

"Party? It's breakfast Harry. Harry, Harry…oh bugger, he's asleep again."

"We can save a sandwich for him Ron. Let him sleep a bit more." Said Neville, who understood exactly why he was tired. His introduction to pain was a personal lesson. He thought about his parents, and Lestrange, and was able to break the curse several times during the lesson to Disarm Professor Snape. At the end, it was Severus who transfigured a scrap of paper into a small cot, filled him with potions and let him sleep until the exhausted teen had enough strength to get to the tower.

Ron and Neville met Hermione and Ginny in the Common Room, as was their custom. However, no one said anything to Hermione about her birthday; they were having a surprise party for her later in the afternoon in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was quite miffed that her friends forgot her birthday, and so she was very cool toward her friends. She enquired where Harry was, because _he_ at least was considerate enough to always remember her birthday, and was disappointed to hear he was asleep. Ginny on the other hand brightened at the news, and convinced her brother and friends to go to breakfast without her as she had forgotten her Charms Text. As soon as the portrait was closed, Ginny raced up to the 6th year dorms and quietly slipped into bed with Harry.

She lightly touched his scar, and had to suppress her giggles when Harry tried to swat her hands away. She traced the outline of his lips and gasped when Harry grasped her wrist with his hand.

"And what do we have here, a nymph in my bed? Come to cause trouble, have you?" said Harry.

Ginny giggled and said, "Mischief is my game, as I am the only sister to trouble and chaos, but you should know that by now, Mr. Marauder Jr." Harry pulled her flush against him, wrinkling her uniform, and kissed her.

"I could get used to waking like this every morning Mischief." Said Harry.

"Ewww, morning breath." Said Ginny.

"Mmmm! You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"Yes, well, as much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you, we have class and I have to get to the North Tower."

"What about breakfast?" asked Harry. "You have to eat."

"So do you."

"Wait for me. I'll take a quick shower, and we can breakfast here, on my bed."

"How?" asked Ginny.

"Avig? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Master, Avig can hear you. What can Avig do for Master?"

"Good Morning Avig. If it is no trouble, may we have breakfast for two in about 10 minutes?" asked Harry.

"It is no problem. Avig is getting breakfast for you and Miss."

"Thank you Avig." Said Harry. He pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead and headed for the shower.

Breakfast for the two was replete with blushes, giggles and kisses. Avig brought fruit and cheese, toast, eggs, and other breakfast foods, but the lot of it were forgotten. The lovebirds were consumed with each other and were very disappointed when Ginny had to leave to get to the North Tower for class.

When Harry arrived at Defence, he was glowing and clearly very happy with the events of this morning. His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then gave him a wink. Remus chuckled and said to James, "It is our seventh year all over again, Prongs, except you and Lily are replaced by look-alikes."

* * *

Hermione sat stiffly throughout her classes, ignoring her friends, and snapped at them whenever they tried to speak with her. She never noticed the sly looks and grins, because she was scribbling notes furiously, breaking several quills throughout the lecture.

* * *

Little Harry remembered a conversation he and Albus had when he was younger. Albus said that if Harry had a brother or sister Jazzy's age, he or she would be no fun. His conclusion was to give his cousin the same potion he took, to make her a little older than she was. Since he was getting more potion today, he would give some to Jazzy and then he'll be able to play with her. Harry petted the young bird that had landed next to him. The phoenix stayed constantly with young Harry (because he was the original one,) never leaving his side for more than a few minutes at a time.

Harry played hide and seek with a few copies of himself while his parents were teaching, as well as keeping an eye on his little cousin. Getting bored, Harry banished his copies and settled down with one of his mother's Charms texts and began to read on a bookmarked page. Jasmine crawled over to him, and little Harry read the Charms text as he would a story book, lulling the girl into a comfortable nap. Soon, Harry too joined his cousin in the land of nod.

* * *

At lunch, Luna was sitting outside under a tree reading the Quibbler. As usual, the magazine was upside down and Luna appeared to be taking notes on things in the magazine. A group of her housemates sat within hearing range of Luna. They ignored the girl, thinking that she was in a world of her own creation and would not notice their conversation. They were wrong, but did not know that Luna was making a list of groups on the lawn. She would try to sit near a different group everyday if possible. However, at the moment, she was recording the highlights of the conversation five of her housemates were engrossed in. A seventh year Ravenclaw, whose name was Timothy Moran, was telling members if his house (two other seventh years and two sixth years,) about the things that the Dark Lord promised to teach him, and other Ravenclaws, should they want to learn information that was not common.

He promised him to give him access to texts and manuscripts that were very old and rare, with knowledge only few had had. It was unfortunate that the four students were engrossed in the tale Timothy was weaving. One of the sixth years, Jordan Perry asked if he had seen the Dark Lord, but Timothy shook his head saying, "He was hidden, in the shadows, speaking to my brother when I knocked a vase over. He called me in, and told me everything I just told you." Of the four, Perry had the most questions, and with an exasperated sigh Timothy promised to answer any more questions he had, but they would have to meet tonight. The teenager looked around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation. Believing all was well he said, "Meet me tonight in the second to last abandoned classroom in the Defence Corridor at eight tonight. Make sure you are not seen, it has to remain a secret for now." They all nodded and hurried to class.

Luna cast a drying spell on the parchment and rolled it up. She would have to get it to Professor Snape today. Unfortunately, she did not have potions until tomorrow. Luna hurried to Defence and was disappointed to see other students waiting for class to begin. She could not approach Professor Potter or Lupin with students in the classroom, so she did the only possible thing. She pretended to be struggling to keep tears away. With watery eyes she looked at James, looked at the door and wiped her eyes. James approached and said,

"Miss Lovegood, are you alright?"

"I sprained my ankle, I think, because it hurts ever so much." Answered Luna, "I need to see Madame Pomfrey, but can't get there on my own."

"Remus, take over for the first half? I need to escort Miss Lovegood to the Hospital Wing." Said James. Luna made a pretence of standing on her 'injured' foot, and James picked up her book bag. They left when the everyone was inside the class. "So, what is really going on Luna?"

"I need you to give Professor Snape this letter, it is urgent, but I…"

"You will need to make up this class." Said James. "Come to my office after you know what."

"Yes sir."

"Now, why don't you read Chapter 12 and the second half of Chapter 4. We're going over that in the first half of the double period. Maybe you should come for the second half instead. You'll be quizzed on it next class. Now I need to visit a certain Professor."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

* * *

**Harry (age 16) **was stuck babysitting his younger self after an injury from a backfired shield that she learned in the District of Tiruchchirappalli in India. (1) He was recovering from spell burns and Poppy, as she insisted he call her, patched him up and sent him with his mother, who then roped him into babysitting. **Harry** mused, 'at least I am not a difficult person to deal with.'

"**Harry**?" asked little Harry quietly, "Why don't you like me?"

"What makes you think I don't, kiddo?" asked **Harry. **

"Well, you don't speak to me at all, and, and well, you treat me like the Dursleys treated me. You pretend I don't exist and you…" Little Harry paused to sniffle. **Harry** pulled his younger self from the floor and onto his lap.

"I'm so, sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean to treat you like that. No one deserves to be treated like that, and I am appalled that I of all people…"

"It's okay, I forgive you." Said Little Harry quietly. "We can be like brothers, right? For now at least? I'd, I mean, I…"

"I know. You wished you had a brother or a sister to go with a Mum and a Dad, you lay night after night, week after week, month after month in that cupboard begging for Mum and Dad to come and rescue you. It happened for you, except, I who share your childhood hopes and dreams ballsed it all up. You have Mum and Dad, and Jasmine, and me, and yeah, I guess we could be brothers."

Little Harry nodded and said, "It is confusing, having your memories and mine. Mummy said I have to practise Ocuu, Olcu…"

"Occlumency is the word you're butchering." Said **Harry**

"You sound like Sev." Giggled Harry.

"And so I do, but you know something?"

"No, what?"

"He loves you, you know. He may never be able to say it, but he does. You know how you can tell? I bet you even know the answer already."

"What is it?"

"It is the little things he does, just like the little things Mum and Dad does for us, and Jazzy. I'll tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone except someone who needs to know?"

"I promise."

"Every emotion can be read in the eyes, it may be there for less than a second, only a little flash, but it was there. Someday soon you will learn them all."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did kiddo." Said Harry with a smile

"Well, if I am you, and you are me, and we are the same person, then doesn't that mean that he loves you too? Even if Mummy, or Daddy or Moony and Paddy and Sev does stuff with me, that doesn't mean that they don't love you. They don't like me better than you, or you better than me."

"How did you get so smart?"

Little Harry blushed and said, "Aunt Minnie sat down with me for a chat, and we talked about a lot of things. I'm not really smart."

"No, you're a bright kid Harry."

"So, what did you get Hermione of her birthday?" Asked Little Harry, in an attempt to change the subject. "I made her a card and Daddy and me got…"

"That's Daddy and I…I, oh dear, I forgot. Hermione is going to kill me, no, rather, Ron and Ginny will." Said **Harry. **

"She liked the mirror in that room."

"Didn't I say you were smart? Avig? Avig?" called **Harry**

"Yes Master Potter, and young Master Potter, what can Avig do for you?" said Avig

"Avig, do you know that golden mirror in one of the offices, I don't know which." said **Harry**

"Of course! Avig is seeing it when Avig cleans."

"Excellent! Can you bring it to me?" said **Harry**

"Of course." Avig popped to the castle and retrieved the mirror. "Is that all young Masters need?"

"Thank you Avig, yes. You're a life saver." said **Harry**

**Harry, **his younger counterpart, and Jasmine flooed to the Headmaster's office where Albus transfigured parchment into gift wrapping paper and ribbons. After returning to their rooms, **Harry** and Harry wrapped the mirror that was inside of the glass container. The gift was wrapped untidily because of the two extra 'helpers' but **Harry **suspected Hermione would enjoy it anyway.

Little Harry ran into his room and brought out a rather large rectangular box for his small body.

"What is in there, kiddo?" asked **Harry. **

"The present that Daddy and me…I got for 'Mione." Said Little Harry.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how she got a l_o_t of books from that guy?"

"Mmm hmm"

"So, Daddy said she'd like to have her books."

"It is _all_ in there?" asked **Harry **incredulously.

"No silly, it's a comp-part-mental-lised" said Harry pronouncing the long word slowly, "trunk with two big rooms. One has lots of shelves for the books, and I mean lots! There are four different sets of shelves that need a wheel to separate it from the others (2) in the middle of the room, and there are six desks with chairs and couches and the walls have even more shelves. The other room is smaller and is like a house. There's a small kitchen, with shelves for food and then there is a bathroom and a couch that folds out into a bed. Mummy said it wasn't magic, but it sure was comfy. Oh and there are closets and desks. I got to pick out a lot of stuff…"

"I can tell." Said Harry dryly

"And Moony put a charm on it so that if she shakes it she's not going to hear anything."

"Alright, I'm going to shower. You'll let Ron and Ginny in, won't you?"

"Sure." Said Harry. **Harry** turned and was just about to walk into his bedroom when Harry asked, "Is Ginny our girlfriend then?" **Harry **blushed and nodded. Harry whooped in excitement, earning a glare from his older self.

* * *

The party was relatively small. The Room of Requirement was set up with decorations, courtesy of Dobby and Avig, who seemed to be a bit competitive for Harry's affections. Of course, Harry would never hurt the either of the elves' feelings, but he did promise Dobby and Winky a place in the Potter home, should they ever move out of the castle. There was a very large cake, ice cream, hats and other party favours and a table filled with gifts. Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny, along with a few members of Gryffindor Tower and the DA were there, waiting for Harry and his mother to bring Hermione along. 

The party wasn't very long as most students felt a bit intimidated by their professors in attendance, and soon it was the six students and Harry's parents and Moony. They moved the party to the Potters' rooms where little Harry was waiting with presents. He grabbed the large rectangular box and thrust it into Hermione's hands, said an excited Happy Birthday before Remus picked him up and put him to sit on his (Remus') neck.

"Alright Hermione, you're 16, what are you going to do as an almost legal adult!" (3) said James.

"I'm going to get the floo hooked up at home, since it is my primary residence" Said Hermione "when I am of legal age. For now, nothing."

"You're supposed to do something like…"

"James Potter, you will not try to convince anyone to do anything outside of following the rules of Hogwarts." Said Lily with a smile.

"Time for presents!" said Harry "Open mine first, 'Mione."

"Yours? It was my…"

"Oh yeah Daddy helped too." James snorted and muttered something to Remus.

Hermione gently pulled the tape off the box and continued to carefully unwrap it. "Tear it open, tear it open 'Mione, you're not opening it right." Said Harry impatiently.

"Oh alright." Hermione grabbed the unwrapped portion and yanked on it, tearing a long rip. Recognising what it was only fuelled her excitement and the wrapping paper was forgotten. "Oh my, thank you Harry, Mr. Potter. This is, wow."

"You have to go inside!" said Harry.

"Inside?" said Hermione squeakily

"Yep, there's more inside. Here, this might be useful, an additional present, which was supposed to be given first, but _someone_ beat me to it." Said James

"Sorry daddy, but it's my first ever party."

"It's alright, Harry. Why don't you go inside later, ok? It is your own library with an attached apartment, so you can be comfortable."

"Thank you."

"Here Hermione." Said Neville. He had gotten her a hematite bracelet. When Hermione opened it, he said, "The Hematite is supposed to give people a calmed mental state, improve memory, mental focus and concentration, bolster self-confidence, and increase the effectiveness of logical processes of the brain." (4)

"Like _she_ needs it." Said Ron, giving Hermione her present. "I hope you like it, 'Mione."

"Oh Ron! Thank you! This must have, how? I mean, Keats?"

"Er, I got it in that Muggle bookstore in the summer. The lady in there said you might like it."

"Oh I do! Thank you."

Professor Snape had sent a letter to Hermione, inviting her to join **Harry** andNeville for training once a week. Should she accept, she would have to meet him in the Room of Requirement in a week. Luna had given Hermione a book on Creatures of Ancient times, which Hermione accepted with the same enthusiasm. Ginny had given her the necklace and **Harry** handed her his present, the mirror. Hermione gasped when she opened **Harry's** present. Lily tied the leather strap around Hermione's neck, and she used the mirror to look at it. She gasped once more and quickly put the mirror away.

No one knew why Hermione seemed nervous all of a sudden, but shrugged it off. Hermione opened the other presents, but took no notice of it. She thanked everyone for her presents and went to Gryffindor tower, claiming she had a headache.

* * *

Before he went to sleep, little Harry was supposed to take the potion that would age him. He sneaked into Jazzy's room, took off all her clothes, and gave her a bit of his potion. Harry sneaked back into his room removed his clothing, and went to sleep a happy kid. 

Harry was rudely awakened by his mother screaming, "Harry James Potter, come here this instant!"

"Mummy?"

"You gave Jasmine your potion?"

"I…"

"How could you? The potion is dangerous to give to baby Jasmine's age! You are in big trouble young man, and this time, you are going to have dire consequences for your actions. Go to your room."

"I'm sorry Mummy, I only wanted to have someone to play with."

"She could have died!"

"I didn't give her that much, 'cause I grew too." said Harry

"Harry, please go to your room."

"Yes Mum." said Harry dejectedly.

Lily sighed and said, "I can see it now, 'Everyone Not Their Real Ages in the Potter Family.' "

* * *

A few days after Hermione's birthday, **Harry** found his mother sitting at a table with pumpkins, pinecones, fresh apples, cranberries, grapes, peaches, corn, and squash. The room was decorated in autumn colours with reds, oranges, and brown. 

"What is going on?" asked **Harry **

**"**Oh, I'm preparing for Mabon, the Autumnal Equinox, tomorrow. Have a seat.**" **

"What's Mabon?" said **Harry**

"On the day of the Autumnal Equinox there is equal amount of light and dark, and the sun rises exactly in the East, and sets exactly in the West. Tomorrow, we're going to have a harvest supper."

"How come you are celebrating Mabon? You're a Muggleborn."

Lily laughed, "Your grandmother used to celebrate it. Your birthday falls on the Lammas. Her name was Nashira and she loved to sing, she had a lovely voice. What was I speaking about? Oh Mabon, while we learned about Lammas, Mabon, Samhain, Yule and the other holidays in school, I had never met someone who practised it. The year your father and I got married was the first time I celebrated it. We're having a Harvest Supper in honour of and thanks for the things that Mother Nature gave us, and life. That's why there are fruits and vegetables here. Molly is bringing pies and pastries."

"Mrs Weasley is coming!"Exclaimed **Harry**

"Yes, and the twins, Charlie and Bill may drop by; they're in England you know."

"Wow, how come you didn't tell us Mum?" asked **Harry**

"Oh, well, it didn't cross my mind. Now, go and talk to Jasmine. She may have the body of a two year old, but her brain is not _that_ developed."

"I haven't seen my favourite baby in a long time." Said **Harry **

Lily laughed and said, "You saw her two days ago."

"How's Harry holding up?"

"Severus lectured him, and gave himtwo weeksof detentions. Let's see, he has lines from me, and Albus gave him chocolate and a pat on the head saying, 'Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.' That man!" said Lily.

"What is he doing now?"

"Well, he stayed up all night doing lines that he thinks I know he wrote, but he's in the dungeons with Sev."

**Harry** laughed and said "I told him he was a bright kid! He made copies and had them do some, eh?"

"I _know_ so. Saw five of the little monsters, each with a sheet of parchment. There were 20 lines on each sheet, written in a _very_ large handwriting. And you young man, Filius said you are falling behind on Charms. I want you and Neville to come up tonight and do some practical work. I am going to finish the study questions Filius approved tonight. You will report to him over the weekend for a practical and theory exam."

"My class haven't had one." Said **Harry** with a slight pout.

"Yes, but you were keeping Poppy company a few times for some reason or another, and your Charms marks have dropped."

"Urgh."

"Alright, now why don't you take an apple in for Jasmine, and let me finish the handout."

* * *

Severus had given all of his classes pop quizzes and book work and had substitutes (teachers who had free periods) sit in on his classes. He had Harry, now 8, scrub the tables clean, and organise the potion ingredients in alphabetical order.

Sev had collected the pop quizzes and graded them after each period, making sure that Harry actually did the work given to him as punishment.

Harry of course sulked the entire time, and during his break for lunch refused to eat. He went into his room and took a nap when he realised that Sev was not going to give in and let him off the work. After the tables were clean and the shelves organised, Harry had a list of ingredients and a textbook. His assignment was to know exactly why it was dangerous to give someone Jasmine's age that particular potion.

He wrote the properties and effects of each of the ingredients on the list and then fell asleep, drool smearing the ink on the parchment. Severus picked him up and tucked him into bed. It was not even three in the afternoon, but Harry was asleep, and would probably sleep the night through.

* * *

4082 words, pre ffnet count.

* * *

(1) This is a real district in India.

(2) You can find these type of shelves in storage rooms for textbooks and in very large college libraries.

(3) Hermione was almost 12 when she was a first year.

(4) This information was taken from www . jewelrysupplier . com / 2 hematite/hematite healing .htm Remove spaces

* * *

REVIEWS: PLEASE SEE MY PAGE! 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 23: Transitions

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A FEW INSTANCES OF PROFANITY.

* * *

Today is my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY of posting Gifts! I am very excited to see so many people reading and reviewing. I had a record number of hits for Chapter 21, and am hoping I can reach 400 reviews for this chapter. Also, Happy Birthday Harry and JK Rowling!

* * *

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."  
-_Robert Frost _

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**HARRY – Clone **

Harry – Real 14 yrs old

Ginny was writing a letter to her mother to tell her about her relationship with Harry. They were keeping it a secret (or so they thought) from everyone until they were ready to let everyone know. Molly was so overjoyed with spending time with the younger Harry that she was slightly oblivious to **Harry** and Ginny's change of status in their relationship (or so they thought). Frowning over the parchment, Ginny scratched out the last three lines.

"You know, all you have to write is, Dear Mum, **Harry** and I have some news to share with you; we are now officially a couple." Said Harry.

"The difference in the Right Word and the Almost Right Word  
is the difference between Lightning and the Lightning Bug" said Ginny

Hermione said "Mark Twain. Well quoted." She entered the common room in time to hear Ginny quote Twain. She did not look very well, and shrugged off concerns about her health. Since her birthday party, Hermione spent all he time researching something; she barely ate or slept, and meals provided by Dobby and Avig, who were still competing for **Harry'**s affections, were the only ones she ate.

"Hermione, how are you? You look…a bit tired." Said Harry, moving to pull a chair near the fireplace. It was a cool October night, and Hermione smiled gratefully at **Harry**.

"I'm fine now, I promise." Said Hermione.

"Can you tell us?" asked Ginny

"I'm sorry, but I can't not yet, you understand **Harry**, and you Ginny, the necessity of keeping something a secret." Said Hermione. "I will tell you everything, when, if I can."

"'Mione, you are like a sister to me. Whatever your secret is, you know it will be safe with me, or Ron, or Ginny…uh uh, let me finish. Don't let your secret destroy you. Many of mine almost did, but you were always there to knock some sense into me and now is the time for me to return the favour."

"Thank you **Harry**, I really needed to hear that. When the time comes, I…" **Harry** hushed Hermione, and the girl promptly burst into tears.

"He hasn't, and I haven't been…I've been…oh **Harry**, Ginny, I think I mucked everything up."

**Harry** didn't understand what was bothering Hermione, but Ginny did. "Hermione, why don't you go and wash your face? I'll be up in a second so we can talk."

"I'm ready to try anything at this point, well almost." Said Hermione with a sad smile. "Good night **Harry,** and thank you."

**Harry** bid Hermione good night and she walked up to her dorm.

"I suppose I should get my good night kiss while I can." Said **Harry.** Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him for a kiss.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you."

"I dunno about that sweetheart, but you know better than I do. I'm only about a couple months old." Said **Harry **

Ginny laughed, "Yes, but you have the same thoughts as the_ real_ **Harry**, and he seems happy about us…you and me…him and me…"

"And he's more handsome…are you sure it's me you want?"

Ginny giggled, "So he has gorgeous long wavy hair and doesn't need his glasses anymore…"

"By sheer dumb luck to quote Professor McGonagall." Said **Harr**y.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Tsornin was there to heal his eyes when that potion splashed on him. He was very surprised that the Professor Snape spanked him."

"Mmm, enough talking about _him._" Muttered **Harry**

Ginny kissed him one more time and went up the stairs to speak with Hermione. She paused at the top of the staircase and said, "Sweet dreams" before disappearing into the darkness. **Harry** sighed and removed the privacy charm Savi taught him. He needed a shower, a cold one. With one final glance to the doorway Ginny disappeared to, **Harry** removed the pouch of floo powder and went into his room in the dungeons.

* * *

It was Saturday and **Harry** was dragged forcibly from his bed immediately blinded and gagged by two simultaneous silent spells. **Harry** struggled to get loose for a few seconds, but was knocked unconscious by his captors.

With a groan **Harry** opened his eyes. His captor stepped from the shadows and said, "So Potter, you're awake."

"What do you want?" asked **Harry**. His captor said nothing, but directed Harry's attention to the bound and gagged bodies of his parents, friends, and his baby cousin who was gratefully asleep with her head resting on Severus. "What do you want? Tell me! **What-do-you-BLOODY-WANT?**"

"Did Mummy not have time to teach you any manners?" said his captor. "Tisk tisk. I think you have to be punished. Kill the Mudblood girl."

"NO!"

"_Avada Kedavra._" Said **Harry'**s captor and Hermione slumped over.

"Hermione! You bastard! You filthy fucking bastard!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson, stupid Gryffindor. Kill the Mother."

"No, please, please. I'll do what you want, whatever you want, but please…"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

"Mum! Noooooooooo. Leave them out of this." Cried Harry, his voice thick with tears as sobs racked his body. "Mum."

"So you see Potter, I will not tolerate disobedience. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Said **Harry **harshly

"That's **YES SIR**! You _will_ show me the respect I deserve."

"Yes sir." Said **Harry, **his voice cracking.

"Good. Tell me what you know about the Order of the Phoenix."

"I know nothing." Said **Harry **his voice filled with hatred and defiance.

"I think Longbottom needs to be reacquainted with his Mother and Father in St. Mungo's." said **Harry's** captor, and Neville's screams as the Cruciatus curse was cast on him filled the room. "Stop! Will you answer now Potter?"

"I know NOTHING. Why would Dumbledore trust me with something as important as that?" asked **Harry**

"Because you are the BOY WHO LIVED!"

**Harry** snorted indelicately and said harshly "Then you are a fool. Dumbledore does not trust me with any information."

**Harry**'s captor punched him in the face for that remark. "Kill Weasley, the boy; we can have fun with the girl later. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?"

"Ron!" choked **Harry, **"I'm sorry."

"_Avada Kedavra._" Said the man guarding the prisoners, and the life ran out of Ron's bright blue eyes.

"Tell me where the Order Headquarters is located."

"**I DON'T KNOW!** Even if I did, don't you think Dumbledore would have it protected?"

"Fidelius Charm. You are familiar with it? Then you do know some information about it."

"Of course idiot. My parents had their house under the Fidelius Charm when their secret keeper invited Voldemort over for tea and cakes."

"ENOUGH! Kill Lovegood."

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"Who is the Secret Keeper of the Order Potter?"

"Is your arse where your brain is? Dumbledore tells me NOTHING, do you expect him to say, Harry my boy, I thought you ought to know the secret keeper for the Order is Nitwit Oddment Blubber Tweak, oh by the way, did I ever tell you what the Order is? "

"Kill the Potions Master."

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"You will listen to me."

"Why? You're only going to kill them and me eventually. Why would I give you what you want without getting anything in return?"

"I'll give you that. Alright then, you tell me what I want to know."

"Are you daft man? You're the bad guy, why would I trust you?" asked **Harry. **

"Kill them all." Said Harry's captor and a series of Green Light hit the bodies.

The lights were turned on and Lily rushed over to her son. She rounded on the Auror and slapped him hard. "Did you have to hit him hard?"

"Mum? What the…"

"Don't you dear finish that sentence! Where do you pick up those horrible words anyway?"

"What's going on?" asked **Harry **

"A lesser person would have cracked under pressure." Said the Auror. "The name's Donovan Krieger, it is an honour to meet you."

"What is going on?" said Harry after touching his mother's hair and searching her eyes for some sign that she was who she said she was.

"It was a test." Said Devlin, "I wanted to see if you were going to crack under pressure, and I must say you did an admirable job."

"A test. You kidnap me from my room, and bring me to…where am I?"

"The Room of Requirement." Said Donovan helpfully

"Of course. You kidnap me from my room, and bring me to Room of Requirement on a Saturday, at..."

"Four A.M." answered Devlin. "We took you at four."

"At four A.M. What the hell is _wrong _with you people? You made me see my mother being killed for the second time I might add, and you follow it with my friends being tortured and killed. Well, how's that for a morning salutation. So I hope you don't mind me telling you all to FUCK OFF, and have a BLOODY GOOD MORNING TO YOU TO." Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement and slammed the door.

"That went well." Said Devlin

* * *

**Harry** stormed out of the Room of Requirement and headed straight for the Quidditch Pitch. It was still a bit dark out and **Harry** had no idea what he was going to do. He was angry, filled with adrenalin, and his emotions were running amok. He stood by the lake and threw rocks into the water. He kicked a rather large rock and cried in frustration. He was so wrapped up in his emotions he did not even notice his father standing behind him.

James said nothing. There were no words he could utter that would make his son feel any better, so he pulled **Harry** into a hug. **Harry** broke down and went limp in James' arms. James sat on the grass and leaned against the rock Harry kicked and pulled the crying teenager into his lap.

"I thought it was real. I thought I had lost you all over again, and it was…I"

"I know, kid, I know."

"It looked so real. How?"

"We used fake wands courtesy of Fred and George, coupled with specific instructions to the Room."

"Why?"

"It was something Sirius said actually." Said James. **Harry's** head snapped upwards in disbelief. "Now listen, he said that all the physical preparation was going to go to waste if you have no mental preparation, so we've been subtly preparing you for this big moment. It's not my fault you inherited my thickness, well, maybe it is but don't tell Lily I said that." Harry tried to fight the smile that crept onto his face. "We had to get rid of Hermione, your Mum, a few of your friends…"

"Fabulous." Replied **Harry **

"Yeah well we figured getting rid of Ron, Hermione and your mother would drive you crazy enough. So, are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Care to fly around the pitch for a bit?"

"It's still a bit dark."

"And your point is…"

"Sure, let me summon our brooms."

**Harry **and James spent the morning flying and were oblivious to their audience. Lily sat with a steaming cup of tea watching her favourite men try to out fly the other. For Lily, it was refreshing to see **Harry** and James interact in the air; they looked as if they would sprout wings at any moment and soar into the golden rays of light. She shot purple sparks into the air and called them down for breakfast about an hour later. The two landed, and James draped an arm over **Harry's** shoulder. Lily watched as her son threw his head back in laughter, his shoulder length hair very windblown.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite guys."

"Lily!"

"Hi Mum." Said **Harry **

"Come here sweetheart and give your husband a kiss."

"Ewww." Replied Lily, "I may like you hot sweaty but, I sure do like…"

"Please don't. I'm not sure I could deal with you two and your…ewww." Said Harry with a groan.

"And I suppose you and Ginny do anything different?" said Lily.

"Mum! You _know_ about that?"

"**Harry**, _everyone_ knows, especially when you show up to class looking flushed and dazed." Said James

"I do not!" replied **Harry**.

"Hmmm, interesting really, how you and Ginny conveniently miss breakfast, sometimes lunch, and the occasional dinner." Said Lily. **Harry** blushed and buried his face in his father's shoulder.

"It's sweet, really. As long as you use proper pro…" said James

"I think that's my cue to leave." Said Harry but two pairs of hands held him back. The three endured some good natured bantering. No one noticed a pair of grey eyes enviously following them.

* * *

**Harry** went into his room and found his younger counterpart sitting at his desk writing on parchment.

"What's up?" asked Harry, hearing well **Harry's **footsteps and a giggle and kiss from his Mum and Dad. "Can you hurry and shut the door?"

"How…"

"Three words 'brother of mine' Permanent Silencing Charms. Sev taught me how to, and Savi is teaching me how to create wards that could only be opened by me, er, us, um, you know what I mean."

"Hey! I haven't learned any of that!" Exclaimed **Harry **

"Well, _you've_ been distracted by Ginny, besides, you've been working non-stop with Devlin, and you get to learn all the stuff that could actually help me kick Voldemort's arse."

"You _are_ learning useful things, when you're not grounded that is. You could protect people by making sure no one could enter…"

"But it doesn't last longer than ten minutes" Said Harry in frustration, "and Devlin is leaving on the night of the dance."

"Well, you can say goodbye to him then, besides, I have more important things to tell you." Harry removed a shrunken bag from his closet and emptied its contents on the bed. "These are portkeys that Albus created. You'll have to wear your glasses I am afraid. Each of the glass lenses is a different portkey. The left will take you to the Founder Room, and the right will take you to a safe house that is unplottable, location unknown. This" **Harry** said, holding up a ring with three engraved crests, "is our Potter heir ring. Each of the crests represents a family, Potter, Black, and Snape."

"Snape? But…"

"Listen, he was prepared to die long before we came an important part of his life, and named me, us, his heir."

"You think very highly of yourself don't you?" Interrupted Harry

"The rights to the potions he created and improved will be passed to us with the rest of his belongings with a stipulation that everything goes to Jasmine should I die an untimely death. This ring will take you to another safe house, and no, I don't know where it is, Mum and Dad have been very secretive about it."

"This is wow!"

"I know, but you need this ring to enter, otherwise the wards will not allow you in."

"Okay." Said Harry, "What about Carcassone's stuff? Why isn't his family's coat of arms here? What if the ring is stolen?"

"Relax. Either Mum or Dad will charm it so it cannot be forcibly removed, I would, but I don't know how to do it. As for Aquilon's family crest, well, this is the next item, a locket which will be going to Jazzy. I assume you know that I have listed a certain Miss Jasmine Potter as the owner of the Castle in Greece."

"You did? When? Wait a minute, Jasmine _Potter?_"

"A couple of weeks ago…I have the papers showing that Jasmine is in my custody. I can tell you, Magical Family Services fought me about having custody of the little monster, but as Aunt Petunia specifically made me promise to protect her, they had to. It was sort of like a Wizard's oath, so they couldn't deny it. When that was confirmed, I spoke with Albus and he got the papers I needed. The locket is of course a portkey, and you have to teach Jazzy how to activate it."

"What's the code for all of them?"

"Well, the left lens is keyed to the word Founder, the right is Salamander. The ring doesn't need one, it um, well, if you suddenly need to get out of somewhere quickly you have to think about going to a safe place."

"And if I panic about a test in the middle of class?"

"Well then, you'll have to be consciously aware of your thoughts."

"Shucks."

"Now, we'll have to think about others for Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Neville."

"Um, what about Neville's Heir Ring, Luna's bottle-cap necklace, every other one a different location, Hermione's chain from Ginny. Ron and Ginny need something."

"You think on it. I'm going to take a shower.

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Lily went to wake her son, and to her surprise found two very similar but different looking boys sitting in the same position next to each other. She also noticed the glasses, the ring and the locket sitting on the dresser and sighed. Life was getting rather complicated because everyone in her family were to be armed with at least two portkeys to different locations.

Lily shook her head at the pile of clothes on the floor of Harry's Room. The laundry hamper was overflowing.

"You guys should have told me your laundry was piling up." said Lily

Both boys replied "I didn't notice it Mum" in synchrony, and returned to the list of possible portkeys for everyone.

Albus had planned for the merchants of Hogsmeade to come onto Hogwarts grounds so that students could get last minute robes and preparations for the Halloween Ball. It was to be the first appearance of Harry. **Harry** was making gradual changes to his appearance over the past few weeks so that the transition between Harry of 14 and Harry of 16 would be smooth. It was a bit unfortunate that Harry when completely re-aged, would be 17 and not 16 because of his little mishap with Jasmine who would remain at 2 years old.

Lily tried again to get her boys' attention, positive that her sons would be up and about. "Oh well, if you _want _to miss the Hogsmeade trip."

"Huh?"

"Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. The entire school is being woken up. The merchants will be here in less than two hours. It is sort of a campus Hogsmeade visit."

"Wow, awesome!"

"Yes, get dressed boys. **Harry**, you're going down there under a disguise as James, there really is nothing much to change."

"Where will Dad be?" asked Harry

"Busy" replied Lily, "You'll be with Jasmine and me, if you don't mind hanging out with your Mum."

"It'll be fine." Said **Harry**, his mind returning to the events of this morning.

* * *

The ball was open to third years and up, but the entire school was filled with excitement. The first and second years had enough excitement to fill the castle for days because they could fill their prank and candy supply, and everyone else was happy because the Halloween ball was fast approaching…everyone else with the exception of those few who were still waiting to ask or be asked. Ron was a nervous wreck because today he was going to try and ask Hermione to the dance…again. The first time he tried to ask her was after her birthday, but she brushed him off as if he were an annoying fly on her sleeve. After a conversation with James, and a realisation that he was not being singed out by her treatment of him, Ron was calmed. However, his time was running short and he needed to ask her.

What he did not know was that Hermione had finally realised what had happened, and with Ginny's help, came up with a plan to get the both of them alone. It was simple, the four of them would go down to visit Hagrid Harry would leave because he had to be in the Dungeons with Snape, Ginny would leave because she had to meet with Professor McGonagall about failing a Transfiguration Test leaving Ron to walk Hermione back to the Castle. Hopefully, Ron would try again.

* * *

Harry sent Hedwig with notes for Ron, Neville, Hermione Luna and Ginny to meet him in his Parents' suite, ten minutes before the Merchants arrived. Albus was there waiting with Harry and **Harry**, sampling candies from Fred and George.

At the moment the five entered the living room, Albus popped a Ton Tongue Toffee in his mouth, and seconds later a very large tongue hung out of his mouth and was on the carpet. Instead of screaming like Dudley had two years ago, amused chuckles emerged from the aging Headmaster's mouth. James quickly did the counter charm for the Engorgement Hex, and Albus was properly proportioned.

"Well, now that we are all here, I have some important news to tell you. As of today, everyone of you will wear at least two portkeys." Said Albus.

"Pokey!" said Jazzy happily, but she was quickly shushed by **Harry** whose lap she was sitting on.

"Neville, a visit to your Grandmother provided me with a suitable item, but the rest of you were a bit difficult. However, the two young Mr. Potters had an excellent suggestion. Miss Lovegood, if I may please borrow your bottle-cap necklace, Miss Granger, your necklace, and **Harry** your glasses." Said Albus. "I need two things that you usually wear and do not remove from you three. Neville, I only need one more from you."

"I have the key to my greenhouse, sir. I usually wear it around my neck so I don't lose it."

"Excellent."

"Well, I have something for you two." Said James pointing to Ron and Ginny. He removed a small bag from his pocket and took a silver charm bracelet with approximately five charms on it for Ginny, and for Ron he got a silver chain with the Chudley Cannons logo as a pendant.

"Wow." Said Ron excitedly. "Thank you sir."

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Potter, but…"

"Please, think nothing of it. It was worth it, if only to ensure your safety. Now, I will see you all later. I have some business I need to attend to." With a wink to Albus, a kiss for Lily and Jasmine, and messing up both Harry's hair James went to the fireplace and flooed to Albus' office.

"I need passwords for your portkeys. Luna, if you please?"

"Ninja Turtles and Arcade." Replied Luna, "I can't see where those two words would possibly come up in a conversation."

"**Harry?**" asked Albus and the process continued until everyone had tow portkeys. Lily handed Harry a small vial Polyjuice Potion while Albus transfigured the frames on his glasses to resemble James's frames. Overall, the transformation was no large change as was predicted .

"You need to drink one vial every hour okay **Harry?**" said Lily

"I _know_ Mum, I've done this before, remember?" Hermione blushed and Ron coughed.

"Everyone who was invited to attend will be here in exactly five minutes, so I need to head down."

"Order Members?" asked Ginny and **Harry** cringed.

"Undercover Aurors and Hit-wizards as well Miss Weasley." Said Albus, "Thank you for the sweets my boys."

"No problem sir" said **Harry**

"Anytime Albus" said Harry, and together they went to the Grounds.

* * *

Young Jasmine Potter was excited to see so many people at one time…well it could have been the three chocolate frogs and bits of James' (**Harry's**) candy or drinks. She dragged James around the booths with squeals of "Look Uncle James, look!" and the two went to investigate whatever caught the little girl's fancy.

Harry found it unnerving that everyone was staring at him. Ginny held his hand possessively and glared at anyone (girls of course) who dared to ogle Harry.

"You know Harry, if you keep this up you're going to be locked up." Said Ginny.

"Why?"

"So those vultures don't pounce." Muttered Ginny darkly.

"You don't understand Harry, you are far from the skinny boy we all know and love, and now that your status has changed…" said Hermione

"Status? What status?" asked Harry

"You have been given your ring. It means you are considered old enough by your family to be married." Said Ron. "What? I do know things about the Wizarding world you know."

"I didn't say anything." Said Harry

"What Ron means, is that you are an eligible bachelor. Not even Malfoy has his ring." Said Hermione

"Yes well, it must be a slap in the face for him that Harry _and_ Neville are wearing theirs today." Said Luna. "And it doesn't hurt that Ginny is sporting new jewellery."

"Ha ha very funny…it's not even from Harry." Said Ginny.

"Yes but _they_ don't know that."

"Anybody feels like a butterbeer? My treat." Asked Ron. He ordered five butterbeers and on his way back met **Harry** and Jasmine.

"Mr. Weasley, having a good time?" asked James (**Harry**)

"Er, yeah Ha…Mr. Potter. Hi Jazzy."

"Hi Won" said the little girl excitedly.

"You two want to hang out a bit with Harry and the rest of us?"

"Pweese Uncle James?"

"We'll be there in a sec. Let me grab a butterbeer and pumpkin juice."

"I want Butterwbeerw." Said Jazzy with a pout.

"Not until you're old enough, kiddo."

"Awww."

James ordered seven butterbeers and shrunk them. He picked Jasmine up, gave Lily a butterbeer and headed over to the tree Ron and the others were. As soon as she spotted Harry, Jasmine wiggled out of James' arms and ran over.

"Hawwy! I missed you." Said Jasmine

"Oh yeah? Didn't I see you this morning pretty girl?" asked Harry. The blonde girl shook her head and her two pigtails bounced.

"Hello ladies, Harry, Ron." Said James.

"Hi um Dad."

"Glad you can join us Mr. Potter." Said Ginny

The group chatted for a while but was broken up when someone called for a Quidditch game. Harry Ron and Ginny were some of the first to grab their brooms and organise teams. After a couple of games of Quidditch, Ron let someone take his place as keeper and went to find Hermione. As usual, the teenage girl was reading a book. He had finally managed to work up enough courage to ask Hermione to the dance, and secured her as his date for the second one for that year as well. The book was abandoned as Ron treated Hermione to a butterbeer and together they spent the afternoon talking. Overall the day was fun, and it would be a day that everyone who was at Hogwarts that day would remember for a long time.

* * *

**Harry** got to relax and think about where his life was heading and for all the things he was grateful for. He deposited an exhausted Jasmine in her room while Harry slept in Gryffindor Tower.

"Hi honey, everything ok?" asked Lily

"No, not really." Replied Harry

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lily

"No. It's just, I dunno…everything." Lily remained silent while Harry gathered his thoughts. "It's seems as if everything is changing too quickly, and today was so unreal. I mean, everyone seemed to forget that we're preparing for a war here."

"You have to remember that while the general populace knows that Voldemort is back, he's been lying low, searching for something." Said Lily.

"I know, but that's not what's bothering me. I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, and we haven't heard anything from Siri…and Voldemort!" **Harry** exclaimed, now pacing in front of the fireplace, "You know he's got to be planning for something on Halloween. He's not going to take your return lightly, especially on _that_ day. He's going to do something to get to me, and I don't know what it is. He wouldn't attack the school or anything, and we have portkeys, but what about everyone else? What about Hermione's parents? Are they well protected? You know Neville is seeing Susan Bones, what about her? And what about a new Minister? I mean we have Amelia Bones as acting Minister, but we need someone more permanent. I can't think Voldemort will attack the Ministry because everything will be in chaos then and I don't want to imagine it. I don't know what to do Mum…."

"You're not going to do anything **Harry**, except keep learning and preparing for the final showdown. You're only 16 and let's face it, you may be the Chosen One but that doesn't mean that you can save everyone and do everything. Not even Albus can. You are only human, and as your mother I say that you should worry about things that you can do. I know you think people are trying to hold you back and overprotect you sometimes, but you have to learn that you can't do everything."

"I know Mum."

"I know you do sweetie."

* * *

4808 words

* * *

REVIEWS: please see my page.


	24. No Man's Land

To My dear Readers: I hope you will forgive me, but this is NOT the chapter I have been working on since the last post. I decided to just write another one in hopes of straightening it out, but I am trying to write a wicked battle scene and the Dance which will be coming up soon. The chapter name is changed to No Man's Land and Harry is NOT reaged completely, but it is not yet Halloween…Sorry for the change!

* * *

Those very few individuals who have added Gifts to a SLASH C2, this story is definitely NOT SLASH, no matter how close certain male or females are close to other people of the same sex…not that I have anything against SLASH, but I honestly do not want to disappoint anyone reading specifically for SLASHY moments, and then end up flaming me. Thank you for understanding,

* * *

I would also like to wish all those who were near to or had loved ones affected by Katrina well.

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

* * *

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Greatness comes not when things always go good for you, but the greatness comes when you are really tested, when you take some knocks, some disappointments, when sadness comes. Because only if you have been in the deepest valleys can you ever know how magnificent it is to be on the highest mountain._

_Richard Milhous Nixon  
In the Arena (1990) _

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 24: No Man's Land

"**Hawwy**, look what Moo-ney learned me!" said Jasmine

"And what did Mooney _teach_ you baby?" said **Harry **relieved for the break in his studies.

"Somefin for Padfoot when he comes home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh, but you have to say Knock knock." Said Jazzy seriously.

"Don't you have to say that pretty girl?"

"Oh yeah" said Jazzy with a giggle, "I fowgot! Knock knock"

"Who's there?" asked **Harry**

"Goliath" said Jasmine

"Goliath who?"

"Go Leith down, you look tiwed!" Jazzy and Harry giggled at the punch line.

"That's really funny babe, I'm sure Padfoot would love that."

"Thewe's mowe! Knock knock."

"Who's there?" asked **Harry** again

"Dewey"

"Dewey who?"

"Dewey have to listen to all this knocking?" laughed Jazzy.

"Hey, that was really good angel!" said James "Do another one?"

"Okay Uncle James, Knock knock."

"Who's there?" said **Harry **

"Ima" replied Jazzy

"Ima who?"

"Ima gettin' tired of these questions!" said Jasmine with rolling eyes and her hands on her hips. James threw his head back in laughter and requested more.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cowsgo"

"Cowsgo who?"

"Cowsgo moo, and they call _me_ stoopid!"

Both **Harry** and James erupted in laughter, and when James asked if she knew anymore, she replied…

"I only know one more, but Moon-ey said Paddy'll tell me loads more! Knock knock" said Jazzy

"Who's there?" asked James

"Dozen Owlgo"

"Dozen Owlgo who?" asked James again

"Finally, you get one right!" replied Jazzy.

James had tears running along his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Oh I haven't heard that one in a long time. Lily actually told us that one after she got fed up of us. Ever so often she told us a new one, and later that year for Christmas bought a book full of Knock Knock jokes…much to the annoyance of everyone. Here's my favourite one.

"Knock knock"

"Who's thewe?"

"Waiter"

"Waitew who"

"Wait her dress is unbuttoned!"

"Dad! That's not appropriate!"

"Knock knock" said James again

"Sheep Blue"

"Sheep Blue who?" asked Jasmine

"Sheep Blue me o…" Harry put his hand over his father's mouth and said,

"Finish that Dad and…and…don't you corrupt my sweet girl!"

And the game continued minus all lewd jokes (much to Harry's relief) until Lily put Jazzy to bed and turned off the light. Like Harry, Jazzy liked to leave the door open, but most nights she ended up in bed with Lily and James, or Harry when he either slept over or took her into the dorm.

Meanwhile, Padfoot and Crookshanks were on a fresh trail, but both were very unhappy of finding Wormtail here. Padfoot was limping on his left front paw but refused to stop walking. Wormtail was somewhere in Ottery St Catchpole and he would keep hunting the rat. Even though they were in the forest on the outskirts of the town, Sirius knew in his heart, that after weeks of searching they finally found him. Twelve years of living here gave Wormtail enough time to find every tiny crevice that would hold him. After sensing more than one direction for Wormtail's trail, Padfoot and Crookshanks ran for the Burrow…it was time for the Weasleys to leave. Come dawn, there would not be a redhead in Ottery St. Catchpole and Sirius hoped that everyone returned safe and sound.

Sirius barked and pawed at the kitchen door continuously until Arthur spelled the door to reveal who was there. He quickly opened the door so here the two animals could enter and then replied the sealing charms and alarms on his door.

"Padfoot, why are you here? You're hurt!" asked Arthur

"Water and healing potions in that order." Begged Sirius as Molly bustled around her kitchen for potions while her husband summoned a bowl and cup.

"Arthur, Molly, start packing, it's time." Said Sirius after drinking the water that Molly poured for him.

"I refuse to leave my home!" said Molly.

"It's not forever." Pleaded Sirius, knowing that Harry would be crushed if anything happened to any of the Weasleys.

"He's right Molly, we need to move. We've been somewhat prepared for this situation. When will we need to leave?" said Arthur. Sirius conjured a slate and wrote, _Speak nothing else. Wake the others. We leave at dawn. _

* * *

Harry (the Original and now 14) and **Harry (the 16 yr old copy) **were busy finishing all the essays and extracurricular work assigned to them. The two worked non-stop on Charms with Lily earlier in the evening, but were now focusing on the Transfiguration spells that were being tested in the morning.

There were noticeable differences between the two young men; Harry was slightly taller and more muscular than **Harry **and wore no glasses. His hair was past his shoulders, but he had more well bred characteristics than his previous self. This Harry was also more comfortable with the people around him, but was a little more innocent than his older counterpart. **Harry** was darker than Harryin personality, having been dealing with danger, depression, anger and pain for longer than Harry had. He was more inclined to act like Severus Snape than Harry, but was easy to get along with. He was not a prankster like his younger self, but was fun to be around when he was not worrying about Sirius, or what Voldemort had planned for October 31st.

It was interesting to see which characteristics would remain on the surface…aristocratic acting Harry or a deadly warrior Harry. Many in both realms were hoping for a generous blend of the two to balance the teenager.

The two, finally finished with Transfiguration, practised the meditation skills that Savi taught them and settled into a peaceful calm within minutes which led to both teenagers sleeping peacefully on the living room floor surrounded by books, parchment, broken quills and two bottles of ink.

* * *

At dawn, the Burrow was completely empty. All the furniture was shrunk, as well as everything in the house ranging from the smallest sock to the largest muggle thing Arthur had.

Sirius placed a finger on Arthur's portkey before Bill cast an untraceable spell and Arthur activated it. The group was taken to a safe house and Sirius recognising the place relaxed enough to fall asleep next top the fireplace. Crookshanks curled by his feet, and the two exhausted trackers slept.

* * *

"Oh, somebody get the number of the truck that hit me?" asked Harry

"No, but my back, neck, shoulders, and even my toes hurt." Complained **Harry.**

"Let's flip for it! Heads I get Sev, Tails you get Devlin" said Harry

"Can you try that with someone who is NOT you?" asked **Harry **

"Right, Heads I get Sev, and don't forget you have the DA meeting tonight." Said Harry as he flipped the coin.

"Tails! Ha ha, I win!"

"Yes brother dear, but I get to learn the art of invisibility."

"Rats." Said **Harry.**

* * *

Harry went into Jazzy's room, and saw the girl was awake and contently playing with her toys. He picked up the little girl and said, "Well, it's time for a bath."

"No baf!"

"Nobody likes to have stinky little girls around." Said Harry taking a whiff, "Phew, you really need a bath."

"No, I smell like spwing flowews."

"Yeah? Says Who?"

"Uncle James says Aunt Lily smell spwing flowews."

"Be that as it may young lady into the bath with you. I don't want to be late for class."

"NO baf!"

"How about a compromise? If you let me give you a quick bath I'll let you sit with me at Gryffindor's table."

"Eat wif the big kids?"

"Yes."

Jasmine grabbed Harry's hand and began to tug him toward the bathroom.

* * *

From the doorway James and Lily smiled at each other. "The poor kid has no idea what he's in for."

"Well, he has to learn sometime James."

"Right. Well, I need you to cover my first Defence class."

"Hey! That's not fair."

"I need to key Remus into the wards." James said with his best puppy face.

"Oh alright, but only because it is for Remus. You'd better be back here Potter! I have double Potions." Said Lily in the sternest voice she could manage with a smile on her face.

"Yes dear, the syllabus is in Moony's desk second drawer on the right. On second thought, I think today is Pop Quiz day for that class. Those are in my desk First drawer on the left." Lily was just about to reply, but a shrieking naked girl ran past them and Harry emerged from the bathroom soaking wet.

Stifling her laughter, Lily took the towel from Harry's hand and wiped his face. James grinned at Harry and said, "Payback, isn't it fun?" With a wink, he changed into Prongs and then ran after his niece.

"Why don't you get cleaned up sweetie? I'll get the little terror ready."

"Thanks Mum."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. There's still breakfast to deal with."

"Me and my big mouth." Said Harry with a groan.

Breakfast was a spectacular affair with the entire Gryffindor table vying for Jasmine's attention. As Lily predicted, Harry had more food on him than in Jazzy's mouth. With a groan, Harry banished the food from his clothes, only for Jazzy to knock over her glass of milk.

"Sowwy." Said Jasmine with a rather large pout and teary eyes.

"It's okay baby, it was just an accident." Said Harry.

Thankfully James plucked the girl from Harry's arms and took her over to the teachers table.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we are Mum?" asked Bill who just happened to be home on a 'vacation.' He was secretly on a fact finding mission for Albus Dumbledore, but decided to stay at home.

"No dear, it was just a portkey that Albus gave us. Why don't you send a message and ask him while I fix breakfast?"

"Or you could just ask Sirius" Said Arthur "when he wakes up."

"Thanks, but I need to go to the Ministry for Gringotts today, and getting back"

"Ow! Bloody cat." Sirius had just awoken, thanks to a claw in his right leg.

"…here might be a problem. Sirius, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" asked Bill

"Yeah, you're at No Man's Land."

"What?" asked Molly

"No Man's Land." Repeated Sirius with a grin, "It was Harry's grandfather's place when he turned 17. Jerry said that he named it that because he'd been reading the family history and found out that one of his relatives was rumoured to be a pirate."

"He sounds like a good guy." Said Bill, "Did James get his own place too?"

"He sure did! It was the house in Godric's Hollow."

"Harry better not take my sister to _his_ birthday present." Said Bill with a grin.

The group ate a hearty breakfast and Bill left. He had to have a chat with his younger brother who just happened to be in the same building.

* * *

"The art of invisibility is not at all difficult. It requires a spell that can be non verbal, but for now, I'd prefer for you to actually say the spell and three twirls of your wand, each higher and smaller in circumference than the other."

"What's the incantation?"

"_Occaeco corpus._ Are you ready to try it?" asked Devlin

"Oh yeah! This was so impressive when I was a first year! Why doesn't a lot of people use it? It would have been easier for Voldemort if he and his cronies had shown up to my aunt's house invisible."

"Well, it's been only known for the last oh 17 years ago, but only by a few people, and the spellwork it took to create this spell is housed in the Department of Mysteries."

"And who wrote this spell?"

"A very special lady gifted with Charms. You know her by the word, 'mum' but the rest of the world call her Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Wow, you mean, my mother worked with the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry

"Yes."

"How did you get this information then?"

"I work with them, well, a special branch within the DoM. They sent me here to teach you some tricks. You do realise this is classified information, Harry."

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise."

"I know you are a man of your word Harry, and I thank you. Now, are you going to practise that spell, or are we going to sit around and chat all day long."

* * *

"We're just brewing today Harry." Said Severus

"How come?"

"It _was_ your idea to give everyone in the entire school, not to mention the Order a Potions belt, was it not?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Then, you will brew. Besides, I am under orders from that wretched nurse."

"Your knee is still aching?"

"You broke it yesterday, imp. It's still sore." Said Severus while slicing ginger.

With a sheepish grin, Harry took a knife and began to chop potions ingredients.

"So, how is someone supposed to dodge spells and throw potions at the same time on the ground? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Each group will have a different belt. For instance, the people of the main battle ground will be armed with more healing type potions, such as the Pepper Up Potion, Blood Replenishing Potion, and an array of ointments. The Flying Squad will have more defensive potions, as will those in the castle, for their protection. I also think you should have the flying and healing squad meet separately and then further separate the group so that third years and under have more castle based security training and the others can focus on field base work."

"Wow, I didn't think about that. But isn't fourth year a bit young…"

"They would be in the last line of defence. Your job is to train them well. I suggest a tournament, so that everyone attempts to learn all the spells they could in short time."

"Yeah! And I can get Dad and Remus to alter their syllabus! Hey, we could…oh Sev, you're a genius!"

"And it's about time someone finally recognised that."

"Sure, whatever Sev."

"Wait don't put that in…" KABOOM! "…there. OUT! Get out! You menace!"

"Um, sorry? I guess I'll just chop, right?"

"Clean up this mess immediately!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"There's someone here to see you Mr. Weasley." Said someone whose name Percy didn't know.

"Send him in."

"You look like shit, little brother." Said Bill

"Oh, it's you. Get out of my office. We're no longer brothers! You chose to back the wrong person in this war. The Ministry will win, not Dumbledore, or the Potter brat, it's the Ministry…"

"…who makes all the mistakes! Take a look around Percy. Where is Fudge? The Ministry is in a disarray because of the corrupt dealings Fudge had his fingers in. He had Hitwizards attack innocent people because he planted evidence stating that they tried to kill him, or other such nonsense. He threw people in Azkaban without a trial, and he tried to arrest Harry who was only trying to defend himself from Voldemort."

"If you ask me, the little snot deserved it. He probably did someth…"

"Did what? He was ONE bloody year old when he ended the first reign, and then at fifteen, fifteen, he had to battle Voldemort at his home! If Charlie wasn't there…"

"He has you all wrapped around your little fingers, and he's going to get you all killed. The Ministry takes care of those that are loyal to it, and everyone else is in second place. Well let me tell _you_ something William Arthur Weasley, I am tired of being second best, tired of being put aside for strangers."

"So this is what this is all about. You're jealous! You know what the funny thing is? Harry would give everything he has to have a childhood like yours with a house full of children to get into trouble with, and parents to kiss him goodnight, heal cuts and bruises…" Bill's voice broke then, "What about Mum? You broke her heart when you sent those presents back. You would pass your own father in the hall and not acknowledge him?"

"They chose their own lot in life Bill, and I'm following mine. As far as I am concerned I am an orphan with no brothers and no sister."

"Then you should change your name, because Weasleys don't turn their backs on each other. I cannot speak for Mum and Dad, but as long as you are acting like an idiot, stay away from me. If ever you come to your senses, you still have at least one brother who is willing to forgive you. I may never trust you Percy, but if you hurt any member of my family, be it blood or not, you will regret the day you turned your back on us."

"Good day to you Mr. Weasley, I am sure you can show yourself out of my office."

"Goodbye Percy, may the Gods bless the path you walk on, and may your children not suffer the sins of their father. Know that they will be welcomed into our hearts because they are innocent."

"Same to you Bill." Said Percy after his brother walked out of the office.

* * *

A/N: This is a very short chapter, but I wanted to post something. To my new readers, I do not take two months to review!

REVIEWS: SEE MY PROFILE PAGE!


	25. Daddy! Who?

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."_

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

I need a favour! Could someone please tell me if I had I dentities for the chasers? I tried to find it the chapter, but couldn't.

* * *

**WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS.

* * *

**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 25: Daddy! _Who?_

**Harry **had gone to Transfiguration after leaving Sev's and was exhausted. Professor McGonagall had a list of twenty items to transfigure pincushions and quills into in a ten minute period. While the beginning of the list was not too difficult, the latter half of the transfigurations were tough especially since **Harry** was thinking about the DA meeting tonight, and then the joining of the two Messrs Harry Potter.

He had planned on asking his Head of House to teach Defence Transfiguration, but after failing to complete the warm up and not paying attention in class, **Harry** figured he'd ask her later. For now, **Harry** was glad that he got to sleep for the next few class periods because another clone would attend classes. Little did he know any chance of sleep flew out of the window as he was led to the hospital wing by his mother.

"What's wrong Mum?" asked **Harry **as he walked along the _very_ familiar path to Madame Pomfrey's domain.

"We have a visitor, and as of now, we're the only ones available to welcome him."

**Harry** quickly caught on to Lily's words and whooped in joy. "Come on, we can't keep him waiting!"

"Wait fow me Hawwy!" said Jazzy as she took off after her Harry.

With a sigh, Lily took her time walking…'_Sirius wasn't going anywhere anytime soon if Poppy had her way.' _She thought

* * *

Harry burst through the doors and ran straight into Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter! Will you _pay attention_ to where you are going?"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, it's just, where is he?"

With a smile the Mediwitch said "The enclosure to your left."

"Thanks!"

**Harry **rushed to Sirius' bedside and grabbed the man in hug.

"Hey kiddo! What's with the hair?"

"Oh I am so glad you're here! You're okay! You have so much to hear!"

"I can't stay…is that Jasmine?" asked Sirius. The normally lively girl was replaced by a shy one. "Hi sweetheart. You don't remember me, do you? I'm your uncle Padfoot."

"Hi." Said Jazzy shyly, mostly hidden by **Harry**

"Moony taught you something for Padfoot, right?" asked **Harry**. Jasmine nodded and crawled into Harry's lap. "Well, why don't you tell him? Say knock knock baby."

"Knock knock" said Jazzy as she looked up at Sirius.

"Who's there?" asked Sirius

"Cowsgo"

"Cowsgo who?" asked a confused Sirius

"Cowsgo moo, and they call _me_ stoopid!"

Sirius had a hearty laugh at that one, and he put Jasmine to sit next to him on the bed. There, she continued to tell Sirius jokes.

**Harry **was barely paying attention to Jazzy and Sirius because he was slightly worried about completely rejoining with Harry. He remembered that in the beginning, little Harry had headaches after pulling the clones back into himself, and hoped that the prolonged period of time they were separate would give a painless integration of thoughts and memories. _'Perhaps I should have a Pain Relieving Potion handy._' Thought **Harry** as he watched Jasmine and Sirius interact. Soon, the sandman had pity on him and **Harry** dozed in his chair.

"Poor thing," said Lily, "I quizzed him and went over a lot of the Charms syllabus last night. Both Neville and he are ahead of Filius' class now, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but not Hermione." Said Siruis

"No. That girl is too ambitious for my boys. Are you okay? Really? And don't lie to me."

"I had a fractured arm, lots of bruises and I was a bit dehydrated, but Molly patched me up after we packed up the Burrow and moved to No Man's Land."

"You had to evacuate? Why?"

"Crookshanks and I discovered Wormtail's scent all over Ottery St. Catchpole. We ran for the Burrow after realising that the rat was hiding somewhere in the town. What was most disturbing was that he was at the house recently."

"But why didn't he attack?" asked Lily

"He's the biggest coward I know. With three, sometimes five formidable opponents and no backup he wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well, at least you could stay at No Man's Land…"

"No Lils, that rat made my life a living hell, literally. He will pay for ruining not only my life, but Harry's."

"And what about Harry?" asked Lily

"He'll understand. The only reason I will stop tracking Wormtail is if Dumbledore gives me a mission. Just think about the information we could garner from Wormtail!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, you're right. Peter…" said Lily

"I stopped thinking about him as Peter a long time ago." Said Sirius harshly

"Just stay a while, rest, get healthy." Pleaded Lily

"We could take Harry and the rest of the kids to No Man's Land this coming weekend…"

"Is he getting the traditional Potter present?" asked Sirius

"I want to, but I want to be selfish as well."

Sirius and Lily chatted for a while as both Jazzy and **Harry** slept. Approximately an hour later, **Harry's** alarm went off. He mumbled something about Quidditch practise and hurried out of the Hospital Wing.

Lily and Jasmine visited with Poppy after leaving Sirius to rest, and because Poppy had nothing on her hands at the moment, she suggested that Jazzy should get a check up and her immunizations, both Muggle and Magical. Having gone through this with Harry when he was deaged, Lily accepted Poppy's offer, and so she was sitting with a very grumpy baby while Poppy performed the necessary spells and such.

"Lily, I think you should have her exposed to a few magical and muggle illnesses while she is still young. I know we just gave Harry the immunizations and the potions, but he's grown up." Said Poppy

"That's a great idea Poppy. It's best to have her exposed to it while she's a baby."

"I'm glad you think so. My niece Alexis just got dragon pox…"

"Jazzy, do you want to go with Aunt Poppy to meet a new friend?" asked Lily

"A new fwiend?"

"Yes baby, you'll go to her house and play for the day tomorrow."

"What if she not like me?" asked Jazzy with a big pout.

"Lexy likes everyone, Jasmine." Said Poppy

"Ok I'll play wif Lexy mowwo."

"Great. Here's a lolly for being such a good patient."

"Ta Aunt Pop-pee."

"You're welcome Jasmine, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" said Poppy

"Bye!" said Jazzy.

* * *

**Harry** had scheduled the pitch for Gryffindor almost directly after class that day because he needed a break between Quidditch practise and the DA session, but when he arrived, Harry was walking down to the pitch already. He decided to catch up with Hermione and do some homework.

"Alright guys we have the first game of the Season against Slytherin, and this year they have a formidable team." Said Harry

"We can take them." Said Ron with a broad cocky smile, and the sentiment was echoed by the rest of the team.

"Yes, but we need to work on a few things, especially since Professor Dumbledore move the Quidditch schedule up a bit this year. Ah, I see my guests have arrived." Said Harry as two tall red heads towered over the first and second year Gryffindors. "Fred! George! I'm glad you can make it."

"Anytime you need us to take" said George

"…the Mickey out of our dear little brother." Finished Fred

"We're your man!" said both Fred and George. Ron groaned

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd do some beater practise…"

"Fred…"

"We'll take turns." Said Fred, "I call first dib!"

"Half an hour." Said George as he rallied the young Gryffindors to taunt Ron.

As predicted Ron began to miss the Quaffles that the chasers were hitting. A whistle pierced the air, and George said, "That's flacking Weasley!" 1

"Come on up George," said Fred, "let's help the chasers."

"Bludger Backbeat?" asked George

"Got it in one, brother." Said Fred with a grin, and Ginny was the only chaser who smiled at the prospect…the other two shuddered.

"Come on Abby" said Harry, "let's go and catch the snitch."

Abigail Richardson was training to be Harry's replacement after graduate or his alternate, should there be a need for Ginny to remain chaser during a match. Abby was a natural at flying and had a little difficulty finding the snitch. She was no match for Harry **yet**, but Harry knew that given enough time Abby would be a force to recon with on the Quidditch pitch. He would even bet that one day she'd play professionally.

A bludger got away from one of the twins and at Harry's shout of "ROLL!" Abby executed a perfect Sloth Grip Roll. She spotted the snitch far beneath her and went straight into a Wronski Feint. Harry went after her and the snitch and they both followed the snitch into a den of chasers and bludgers. Unfortunately, the snitch disappeared and Harry and Abby flew high above the game.

"That was well done Abby! Maybe I should give up my spot as Seeker!"

"No, really, I wasn't _that_ great." Said Abigail with a blush

"You keep trying to catch that snitch, alright? I'm going to keep an eye on the chasers for a bit."

"The chasers or one in particular?" Said Abby with a grin

"Plural, chaser**_s_**." Said Harry. It was an old joke between Harry and Ginny, but Harry was glad that Abby felt comfortable enough to joke with him.

Later, Ron called a time out and discussed a bit of the Chaser formation with Harry. Ron was doing a bit better with the teasing and jeering coming from the first years and his twin siblings. Harry looked at the time and called a halt. Abby had caught the snitch already and was just flying around with the team. She helped Ginny and Harry put the Quidditch balls away, and was in a deep discussion with Ginny as they walked into the changing room.

* * *

Having showered and changed, Harry and Ron called Dobby for a light snack and the Quidditch players devoured every delicious morsel on the tray of goodies.

"Hey guys, listen up, this is just a reminder that the DA is meeting in half an hour in the Great Hall. This is for everyone." Said Ginny.

"Should we go and set up?" asked Ron. With a nod from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Abby gathered their things and walked out of the Common Room.

Ginny whispered to Harry, "Should I be worried about Abby?"

Harry looked shocked and was about to defend his honour, but noticed the laughter dancing in his girlfriend's eyes. "If you want to be." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh you big tease." Said Ginny

"Hey Abby? Can you do me a favour?" asked Harry

"Sure what do you need?" replied the girl

"I was hoping you could give me a copy of your class schedule."

"Sure, I'll get it for you when we get back to the Common Room, okay?"

"Great." Replied Harry.

"Don't you even want to know why he wants it?" asked Ginny

"Not really, I mean Harry's always been nice to me even before I came to Hogwarts…"

"You knew me before Hogwarts?"

Abby blushed "Well, yeah you know in the summer sometimes you used to draw Dudley's attention to you instead of me. I'm a Muggleborn, and when I got here and I saw you well…"

"Come on Abby, why don't you help me with a few spells, you can demonstrate for your group." Said Ron, preventing the young girl from nervously babbling information.

Ginny watched the girl with amusement. "You have another girl with a crush on you Harry."

"Nah, I don't think she likes me likes me. She just looks up to me." Said Harry

"Sure she does. I'll go and help Neville move the tables okay?" With a quick kiss Ginny was gone, and Harry felt better than he had in days, that is, until he saw **Harry** talking in a corner with Hermione.

Neville quickly spotted the problem and cast a Disillusion Charm on **Harry **before Abby could see the two of them

"Oh Harry, how was Quidditch practise?" asked Hermione.

"Great, but I need you to come with me to Sev's **Harry**. It's time."

"Hermione, if need be start without me. Let the Flying Squad go with either Madame Hooch or Fred and George, send the Junior Healers to Madame Pomfrey, and then send the fourth years to the Defence corridor. You could choose any group to go with, just make sure that…"

"I've got it Harry, you don't have to worry. I have everything under my control."

"I was going to say, make sure that the strategists go to see Professor McGonagall. They're drawing up defence plans."

"Oh, I forgot about them completely." Said Hermione. "Will you be gone _that_ long?"

"I don't think so" replied Harry, "this is just in case of some complications."

"Right."

The two Messrs Harry Potter were sitting in Sev's quarters in the dungeons with a mild Headache Draught, a Pain Relieving Potion, and a Dreamless Sleep, along with the rest of the Re-aging potion for the younger Harry. They were not taking any chances with the pain and so Severus had brewed them specifically for this occasion.

Harry drank the yellow potion (Re-aging) first, and James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Severus watched as Harry's body and especially facial features developed into a seventeen year old. Since Harry had given Jasmine some of his potion, Severus had to take one of the stronger concentrations from the serial dilution of the original potion and remake by approximation the last dose of the potion.

They knew Harry would be a little older than 16, but Severus was confident that he would not past 18. Lily and James were particularly disheartened that they were missing yet another chunk (no matter how small) of Harry's life.

Harry gave a sleepy smile and nodded off. **Harry** sat beside him, chatting softly with Severus. He felt sad that he would be leaving but knew that a part of him would always be alive because he would be with the 'new and improved' Harry James Potter. He spent a few minutes thinking that the old Harry Potter would literally be dead, and it saddened him that some part of his personality would be lost, but **Harry** was glad to know that he would not have only lonely and depressing memories of his childhood with the Dursleys.

He would have everything he always longed for and that was the thought that **Harry** kept in the forefront of his mind. When Harry woke, Lily cast a spell to see how much older her son had grown but she had mixed feelings when she saw that he was seventeen years and four months.

Harry was also sad to see his 'brother' go. This was the person who helped him through everything, no matter how big or small because he was the only one who understood every fear and every pleasure. The two embraced for the last time, and Lily quickly took a picture of James standing behind the couch the boys were sitting on.

Lily dropped the camera and pulled **Harry** into a hug.

"Oh **Harry**!"

"Don't worry Mum, it's not goodbye, well technically it isn't."

"I know, it's just…" said Lily with a great sniff

"I don't have to be alone anymore Mum. The old Harry dies with my disappearance. The old Harry didn't have parents to be proud of him, or yell at him for bad grades. He didn't have anyone to tuck him into bed at night, hell, he didn't even have a bed. The old Harry didn't have his Mum kiss his skinned knees, or embarrass him in front of friends, and then suddenly he did, and he didn't know how to cope with it. Everything will be as it should, so don't mourn me because I know the new Harry will be…_is_ a hundred times better, because he's sitting right here. Please don't cry Mum. A part of me will always be within him." **Harry** turned to his now older counterpart and said, "It's time."

"I'll see you around then." Said Harry

"Sure, all you have to do is look in the mirror." Replied **Harry** with a small grin.

"Later then." Whispered Harry. The time had come and **Harry** was slowly fading. The group was puzzled because the copy usually vanished instantly. Their puzzlement quickly morphed into concern as both teenagers began to scream and gasp their heads. The two figures melted into one and Harry fell unconscious from the pain.

Remus went to Harry's head and began to massage his temples while Severus and Sirius attempted to make him swallow the general Pain relieving potion. Harry was whimpering in pain and had a few spasms before settling down.

"And now we wait." Said Lily

"And now we wait." Repeated Sirius and James in unison.

Inside Harry's mind there was a bit of a tug of war going on as memories aligned themselves into the correct order and was then put into the various groups that Harry had established when he successfully cleared his mind months ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the DA the groups were separated as specified by **Harry** and now, a much smaller and manageable crowd remained in the Great hall. Neville was in charge of the students who were in Group 3, while Luna and Hermione took charge of the students in Groups 1 and 2. The three groups were very small now that the flying squad, the healer group, and the strategy team were gone.

It was a bit unnerving for Neville to deal with a group on his own, but he held his ground. He knew the information and the spells because Severus Snape had drilled the information in his head, and Moody liked to pick on him for some reason. One needed to be prepared when Mad Eye Moody took an interest in you.

"I have an announcement from Professor Dumbledore." Said Neville, and the entire group stopped chatting and firing spells. "As you some of you know, Harry, Ron and I have been planning to hold a duelling competition later in the year. Since the Quidditch schedule has been moved up by a few weeks, we decided to hold it early June. It would be a school wide event so non DA members would attend. There will be a qualifying level which will place you in three different categories. The winner from each category will be exempt from the entire final examination for Defence Against the Dark Arts…" a roar of excitement filled the room, which caused Hermione to glare at Neville.

"Yes, yes quiet now." Said Neville, but no one stopped speaking. "I said BE QUIET!" shouted Neville, and the group immediately quieted. They were quite shocked that Neville Longbottom raised his voice. Since going with Harry to the Department of Mysteries, Neville had shown an increase in confidence. It was not until his training with the Aurors, as well as praise from the Potters and oddly Snape, that Neville began to show people exactly who he was.

"If I may finish the announcement?" asked Neville politely. "The winner from each category will be exempt from the entire final examination for Defence Against the Dark Arts…however, an in class essay will be sufficient for testing your theoretical knowledge in said subject. Acting Minister Madame Bones has decided to donate a week long trip for the winner's immediate family to any part of the world of your choice." There was another set of cheers, which earned a third glare from Hermione.

The three groups left the hall in excitement and left Neville, Hermione and Luna to clean up. Abby offered to help, so Luna asked her to help levitate the tables. When they were done, they all went to Gryffindor Tower for any news about Harry. Hermione was worried because he did not return, but was hard pressed to think of what could have gone wrong. After all, Harry had integrated clones into himself with ease many times before. However, worry was plaguing Hermione, and a small voice in her head said, _'You know you need to use me, Hermione. Don't you want to know what is happening with Harry? He may be in danger.' _

Hermione nodded and went into her private library, the trunk that was given to her for her birthday, and removed the mirror from the cloth she had wrapped it in.

_'I have been waiting for you Hermione Granger.'_

"Why? Why me?"

_'You are the chosen one, born to use this mirror as many before you were.' Said a voice from an ethereal figure floating in front of Hermione. 'This mirror is older than Hogwarts and no one knows who owned it originally. Legend states that it was created to trap an evil witch but the person who was wearing it, as well as the amulet you now wear saw something…the future. She separated the mirror and the amulet in fear, but every so often the two halves meet.'_

"Who are you?"

_'I am the guardian of the Mirror of Sight. The Amulet of Power has none, for it only becomes active when it comes into contact with the mirror. Thousands of years ago, I was appointed keeper of the Mirror, but I protected the mirror with my life…I bled all over it and somehow my spirit was trapped here.'_

"Those fairytales…"

_'…Are based on real tales, forgotten and twisted during the ages. The most recent name I was given is Nostradamus' Mirror,' Hermione gasped at the mentioned name. 'and the amulet you wear was buried with him. He willed the mirror to his daughter, and it has been passed as an heirloom through the family._'

"Then how was Mr. Carcassone able to know that Harry was supposed to have the mirror to give to me?"

_'Aquilon was a smart boy. He had been researching Nostradamus for almost his entire life. There are a few mortals that are gifted, born with the knowledge that they are supposed to pass on the mirror. Aquilon was one of them.'_

"Why is there no legend of Nostradamus and a mirror? There would be rumours…"

_'He had foreseen the trouble it would have caused. Many believed he was wrong about the year his grave was to be robbed and the amulet of power stolen, but the numbers marked the coming of the next wearer, you.'_

"Harry…"

_'Ask and you shall see, but you must be specific about the event you want to see. Be careful or else you risk changing the future. I wish you luck Hermione Granger. Be forewarned that evil must not know of its activation. The mirror has a mind of its own, and sometimes lets the Amulet wearer have self fulfilling prophesies which would lead to certain disaster.'_

"Like MacBeth," said Hermione in understanding, but then a confused frown was upon her face. "How is it that you do not control it?" she asked

_'My purpose is to teach tell you the history, to warn you of the mirror's duplicity at times. I had no power at birth an in death I remain with none. Be not corrupt nor greedy. The evil one searches not for the mirror, but the amulet of power. His immediate goal is the amulet, but should he discover the truth…_'

"I have so many questions…"

_'…Which may be answered by the mirror.'_

"Show me what happened to Harry after he left the Great Hall tonight?" Hermione asked while the Guardian of the mirror disappeared. She was shown the entire sequence of events until she could literally see what was going on in the dungeons. Hermione suddenly wrapped the mirror back and hid it. She did not want to become dependent on the mirror. She was her own witch and she would continue to work hard at everything she had to do without taking a peek. While Hermione knew that it was inevitable that she would use the mirror, she vowed not to take advantage of it.

* * *

_**This is the next day**_

**__**

* * *

The new Harry Potter was tall like his father, but more muscular. He also had long hair, and glasses, and a smile was quick to cross his features, except when he was worried or angry. He had taken to keeping young Abby company as the girl was the outcast of her year, and also because she was his secret weapon on the Quidditch Pitch.

Most of the time he left his hair open, much to Ginny's delight, but the overall appearance of Harry James Potter, had all the girls ready to swoon, or glare at Ginny, Hermione, and Abby...no one paid Luna any mind, and she was grateful for it.

Harry's uniform was the same as anyone else's but the way he walked and spoke made it seem as if he was wearing something regal. Harry was glad that Ron wasn't openly jealous of Harry's change and sudden 'magnetism' with the ladies of Hogwarts, but he fought with himself over his mixed feelings. He knew that Harry's life had suddenly taken a turn for the better and as Harry's best friend he should be supportive, but it was difficult. He was once again hidden under someone else's shadow, but he had something that not even Harry had at the moment. He was the only Gryffindor to be working with his Head of House on constructing more efficient evacuation more strategic battle plans. For now it was enough especially since Harry was the same kid he met on the train all those years ago…the only thing that really changed was his outer appearance. Ron mused that the same could be said of him and everyone else from his year. His thoughts then led to Hermione. They had not done anything much since the Hogsmeade people came onto Hogwarts grounds. With a sigh, he silently wished for something as trivial as wrestling with a troll to come along instead of growing up…there were way too many complications for him to deal with, and the first one was Hermione.

* * *

Poppy, as promised, had taken Jazzy to play with her niece for the day and had left her in Quarantine in her room. Remus was asleep on the couch after Poppy left, (he volunteered to baby-sit her) and like a true mischief maker, young Jasmine went to put on makeup just like she'd seen her Aunt Lily do. Getting bored with that, Jasmine snuck out of the Potter's quarters and went to find her Harry who just happened to be with her Sev. However, luck was not with the toddler as she literally ran into a first year Muggleborn Hufflepuff. She inadvertently started a Dragon Pox epidemic in Hufflepuff and later, the entire house was put under quarantine with the Muggleborns from 1st year to 7th and the few of the student who grew up in a magical household without having this common childhood disease.

In the present time, Jazzy was truly lost in the dungeons and began to cry. It was fortunate that someone heard her…the someone turned out to be Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had all intentions of leaving the girl up to her own devices, but he was drawn to her teary eyes and pout. The fact that she was technically a Potter had no effect to him.

"Hi little girl, my name is Draco, what's yours?"

"Jazzy." Sniffed the girl

"Why are you down here alone?" asked the teen

"Lookin' fow my Sev."

"Oh?" asked Draco

"You know my Sev?" asked Jasmine

"He's my godfather, and I happen to know where he is right now. Would you like me to take you to him?" Jasmine nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco lifted the toddler into his arms and carried her to the entrance to his Head of House's personal chambers. "Here we are Jazzy."

"Tank you Dway-ko."

"You're welcome. I have to leave now okay? If you knock on the door, Sev will answer."

"Bye bye Dway-ko." Waved Jasmine as her new friend turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. She bravely knocked on the door and went inside when Severus opened the door.

"Hi Sev!"

"Ms. Potter, why are you walking around the castle, especially the dungeons on your own?"

"My fwiend Dway-ko bring me." Defended Jasmine with a large pout.

"Oh?" asked Severus with curiosity

Jazzy nodded and said "I wanted to come'n find you Sev'n I got lost and Dway-ko said you were his father and…"

"What?" asked Severus, evidently startled.

"Yep his gob father, Sev."

"Continue."

"I'm itchy Sev, need potion." Said Jasmine scratching various places on her tiny body. Sev pulled the girl into his lap and measured her temperature with the back of his hand.

"You have a slight fever, and you're getting spo…oh you have Dragon Pox."

"I'm itchy Sev, 'n I want my Hawwy." Whimpered Jasmine miserably.

"Alright, I'll recite a story for you while I get some potions, okay?" said Severus the last word in a slight panic. What story was there to tell? It had been so long since he had to tell anyone a story, so he began to recite the first thing that came to mind…Shakespeare. Severus' panic was immediately calmed as he recited the familiar words to the sonnet:

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red.  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. _

_I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. _

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go:  
My mistress when she walks treads on the ground. _

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.__"_ 2

True to his word Severus had several vials of potions and salves for Jazzy. He removed her clothes, wiped the red lipstick off from her face and hands, and rubbed a salve into Jasmine's skin. She was covered in a yellow paste from hair line to her toes, but she didn't mind because the itching stopped.

Harry was actually doing a homework assignment in his room, when Jazzy came in covered in yellow.

"Oh baby, what happened?" asked Harry

"I'm itchy, so Sev give me potion." Replied the little girl.

"Did you have a good day?" Asked Harry as he scribbled notes on his parchment. He half-heartedly listened to the babbling girl, and continued to write. Jasmine wandered off to Harry's dressing table, removed the lipstick from her pocket, and began to smear it all over her lips, cheeks and chin.

She obediently went to sit with Sev when asked, and happily munched on the cookies with the hot chocolate Sev had provided. She soon fell asleep with yellow paste, red lipstick and cookie crumbs all over her face.

Harry carried the girl up to his parent's rooms, surprised that she was out when it was not even time for dinner yet.

* * *

For the upcoming dance, Lily wanted to teach Harry to Waltz. Her father had taught her to dance, and she was going to teach Harry. She hoped her son had inherited her talent for dance, just as he had with James' gracefulness on a broom. And so, it was Harry, Ginny and Lily attempting to learn to Waltz after dinner.

"The most important step in the waltz is the box." Said Lily. "Take one step forward onto the left foot, then you take one to the side on the right, close the left foot to the right and together. That's half of the box. The next is a step backward on the right foot. The left foot to the side and close together."

"Now I want you to stand together, Harry and Ginny. Harry, put your right hand on Ginny's shoulder blade, Ginny, put your left hand on Harry's shoulder blade, and now Harry, I want you to clasp Ginny's right hand _gently _but firmly with your left hand. Are you comfortable?"

"Ok, now every time you close your feet, you get ready to change your weight to be ready to go onto the other foot into the next half of the box. Harry, you are going to step left right left and right left right and Ginny, you need to go right left right and left right left."

The two were very clumsy, and often stepped on each others feet. It was unfortunate that James was in a meeting with Albus, but Lily had a bright idea.

"Alright, you two, I will be back in a just second. I need reinforcements and he just happens to be in the dungeons." Said Lily. Ten minutes later, a disgruntled looking Potions Master with wet hair arrived in the Potters rooms. The furniture was shrunk and banished to the bedroom so there was enough space for Harry and Ginny to Waltz.

"Oh dear, here, let me dry your hair." Said Lily, pulling her wand and casting a Drying Charm on Severus' hair. Hair dried, Severus was pulled into the middle of the room. A flick of Lily's wand turned the music on and the woman in question said, "Dance with me Severus." Severus pulled Lily close and as soon as their hands were clasped began to Waltz. The pair seemed to glide around the room and Harry and Ginny watched their surly Potions Master transform from Severus Snape spy at work to Severus Snape dancer. Severus and Lily's eyes were locked together as their feet moved gracefully on the stone floor. When the music stopped, Severus bowed to Lily and she curtseyed in response.

"Wow, that was…" said Harry

"…amazing!" Finished Ginny.

Lily's eyes were shining as she caught her breath. "Thank you for the dance Severus."

"It was entirely my pleasure, I assure you. I had not danced like that in years."

"You must save one for me at the ball." Said Lily.

With only a curt nod as a reply, Severus turned to the young couple and said, "And that is how you dance. Why don't you two try it?"

"Try what?" came a voice from behind them.

"James!"

"Potter."

"Where's the furniture? Don't tell me we were robbed?" asked James good naturedly.

"No, no. I, we are teaching Harry and Ginny how to Waltz." Said Lily.

"How are you doing kiddo?" asked James

"Lousy, if Mum and Sev are anything to go by." Replied Harry

"Really, your Mum is a fantastic dancer, as for Severus, well, I must admit, he can hold his own on a dance floor."

"Ginny, why don't you dance with James, and Harry, you can practise with Sev. I need to pick up Jasmine, and if I see anyone of the group, I'll send them up, okay?"

"If you don't mind Lily, I'd rather _not_ spend more time with any of the miscreants than necessary."

"Oh stop it. They're not that bad" Said Lily, "but if you insist, James and I will work with them."

"Tomorrow." Said Severus. "I can deal with these two today. After all, I've had _this_ thorn in my side since he was three." Harry made a sound of protest, but was covered by Ginny's giggles.

"Great. I'm off rescue Remus from Jasmine. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Lily and James returned from an Order meeting, only to find Jasmine babysitting Harry. The little girl made him exhausted, so Harry decided to rest on the couch just for a few minutes, but ended up taking a long nap instead. Jasmine wanted to amuse herself, so she decided Harry should have some makeup.

"I'm glad I left the camera running." Said Lily, who raised her hand and summoned the invisible camera to her awaiting palm.

"Is it still set to follow him around?" asked James

"Yep, a picture every 10 minutes." Answered Lily. "What are you doing young lady?"

"Nofin. Hawwy's pweety see Aunt Lily."

"Yes dear, he's looking very handsome. However, my makeup, especially _that_ particular shade of red that took me ages to find is not to play with."

Jasmine considered her words very carefully, and said, "No magic?"

"Yes, but I like muggle lipstick. Come here." Said Lily, patting her lap. Jasmine obediently climbed onto it. "Your Mummy and I used to play dress up when we were little."

"Weally?"

"Oh yes. She had blonde hair like you do."

"Was she pweety?"

"Everyone is pretty, Jazzy, in their own way. Did you know you had a brother?" said Lily.

"Hawwy?"

"No well, you may say that Harry is your new Daddy."

"Where's my weal Daddy?"

"He died with your Mummy and your brother. They both had blonde hair too."

"Aunt Lily?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where does died people go?"

"Dead people go to the other Realm. Many years ago, maybe thousands, even millions…"

"Like Uncle Albus?" Interrupted Jasmine

"A lot older than Uncle Albus." Said Lily, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wow." Whispered Jasmine in awe

"Many years ago, the Creator made a place for people to go when their bodies don't work anymore."

"Where is it?" asked Jasmine

"Some say it is in the sky, others say it is around us. The dead, our loved ones are always with us."

"Like Sir Nick? He has a big cut on his neck and he can go through walls."

"Yes, and no, but the point is the place where the dead live is called the Other Realm. There are several passages or doorways on this Realm, the one we like in."

"Nice stowy, but can you say one with a pwincess?"

"Hmm, I don't know any. Can you tell me one?" said Lily slyly. It was an old game her grandmother had played…she used to trick Lily and Petunia into telling _her_ bedtime stories.

"I know Cindewella weel good. It has a girl who has to do stuff for her new mummy and she doesn't get to go to the ball and then a fairy gets her a dress, and a wand, and a cwown and shoes."

Lily yawned and said "Really? A wand? Would you like to tell me while I go to sleep?"

"Ok but I don wanna go to seep, okay?"

"Alright. Let's get dressed for the night, and you can finish the story." Jasmine nodded enthusiastically, kissed her Uncle James and Harry and ran off to her room to get a fresh pair of ''jammies'

* * *

James shook Harry awake. "Come on kiddo, time for bed."

"Can't I stay here by the fire?"

"I suppose you can, but you'll feel uncomfortable in the morning." Replied James sitting on the couch near Harry's knees.

"'S ok, Sev gives great massages."

"If you say so, but I would wash my face if I were you."

"Morning." Said Harry sleepily.

"Okay, if you _want_ to sleep with make up on…" Harry groaned. "However, we can make a night of it. The girls have taken over the bed."

"You can crash on my bed. Who knew dancing and entertaining a two year old was so exhausting!"

* * *

"What is this? Musical beds?" asked Harry

"No silly, the bed can't make music." Said Jasmine. Harry woke his copy **Harry. (Same age as **Harry

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry

"_You_ were supposed to be sleeping in the dorms and I was tired, so I bunked here with you." Replied **Harry **with a yawn. "What are you doing here baby?"

"I missed you."

"That's nice baby. Say bye to **Harry.**"

"Bye Daddy!"

"What?" said both boys, "Daddy?"

"Yep. Aunt Lily said you was my new Daddy." Said Jazzy happily. She kissed **Harry** goodbye and hopped off the bed. Harry shook his head and noticed a letter sitting next to his bed.

He immediately recognised the handwriting…the note read, _I'm sorry Harry, but I have a job to do. I'll see you soon, try not to worry, okay? _

Sirius was gone once again.

* * *

Reviews: SEE MY PROFILE PAGE

* * *

A/N 

1 **Flacking** Keeper foul: pushing any part of his or her body through a goal hoop to prevent a score from The Leaky Cauldron Archives

2 Shakespeare's Sonnets #130. If you really want to hear Alan Rickman recite this, please visit http / www . chaoskitty . com / angel / ckwls . html remove the spaces of course.

* * *


	26. Going Into Business Again!

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The vision must be followed by the venture. It is not enough to stare up the steps - we must step up the stairs. _

_Vance Havne_

OoOoOoOoOo

_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it. _

_Edgar Watson Howe_

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS. **

**

* * *

**

_**Sorry about the lack of updates but I wanted to redo my chapter plan.I was very disappointed when I had over 1100 hits and not even 15 reviews. Reviews get me motivated to write so please do tell me what you think!**_

Chapter 26: Going Into Business Again!

Alastor, these spells are borderline Dark." Said Harry as he read the list of spells Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody had given him.

"And you think those Death Eaters are going to cast Year 1 spells at you Potter? They are aiming to _kill_." Said Alastor

"He's quite correct Harry. As you very well know…" said Remus

"…magic is neutral, I get it." Harry didn't know what was bother him. He had asked Severus to teach him the Dark Arts, yet, he was resisting using some of these spells. He reasoned that once again Severus was right; he wasn't ready to learn the Dark Arts, not yet.

He continued to read through the list:

**Excorio** –T_o skin alive._ 'Useful for hunting at least…or for fresh potion ingredients' Harry mused

**Quasso Curu Cruris** – _Break leg and foot. '_Well, I break bones in people's hands…'

**Repelle Dexter** – _Repel to the right. '_That's not too bad. In fact, this could go on the list for my junior group.' Thought Harry, referring to the first through third years.

**Confuto Viscus** – _Stop internal organs._

"Oh no Alastor, I am not casting _Confuto Viscus_. Stopping someone's heart…"

"It's no _Avada_ but it gets the job done." Said Alastor gruffly.

"Alastor…" said Remus.

"This is war Potter. I've had to use that spell many a time on a few Aurors who begged me to end their pains after the last war. The mediwitches and mediwizards could find no cure for some of them, and they could only stand so much pain…"

"Fine." Muttered Harry as he continued to read the list.

_Levo Fenestra_ – Polish/Smooth window.

_Abluo Fenestra_ – Clean/Wash window.

"Erm, Why do you have me learning household spells?"

"They are not only household spells. If you were captured, you need to be able to see out of the window to tell where you are. I suggest you practice those wandlessly."

"And, since classes have been cancelled for the week…" reminded Remus

Harry groaned "Don't remind me. I have assignments from every teacher. Just because Hufflepuff is in quarantine and people in first and second year in Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor has Dragon Pox, doesn't mean you teachers should inundate us with assignments!"

"That's not entirely true Harry. A lot of people from the rest of the school got it, including Hermione and Dean and other lower years."

"I'd like a week off…" Said Harry, "without these extra assignments; I have enough to do."

"Just because you had it as a baby, and you're _not_ miserable…" teased Remus "doesn't mean you should complain. Believe me, those that have OWLs and NEWTs are going to complete their assignments if they know what is good."

"Right, well, I'm heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Alastor, it was nice to see you."

"Where do you think you are going lad?"

"Er, I said the Tower…" said Harry, unsure of the response Moody wanted to hear.

"I'm not here to give my arse a comfortable cushion Potter." Said Alastor

Harry sighed in resignation. "What did you have planned for me now Alastor?"

"Really Alastor, I think Harry could use the break. Besides, you have a meeting with Albus in half an hour."

"I was just joking! Nobody can take a joke these days. Care for a snifter of brandy Potter? You look like you need it."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Katie would clobber me well for drinking and flying."

"As she should." Said Remus, "Have fun…wait, shouldn't she be infected?"

"Nah, she caught it from a Weasley cousin when she visited Fred and George at the Burrow one summer."

"Oh and Potter?"

"Yes Alastor?"

"I've convinced MacBride to stay after Halloween. I want you to practise using your wand in your left hand."

Harry groaned in frustration, grabbed his broom and headed downstairs to meet Katie, Natalie, Ginny and Ron. Katie had managed to complete only half the assignments on the list her NEWT professors had given her, but she was quickly becoming frustrated and demanded 1 that the Quidditch team go and get some fresh air.

Of course Ginny readily complied. It was her OWL year, but like Katie, she desperately needed a break. Kirke and Sloper were out with Dragon Pox, which Harry liked to consider, 'Poppy's Unintentional Mistake' and couldn't stop itching enough to manage a Bludger and fly at the same time.

"There you are Harry, what kept you?" asked Ginny

Harry kissed her cheek and said, "Moody." Katie shuddered involuntarily at that name. The man in question had called her a ninny and transfigured her into a goat during the first DA practise.

"You're excused." Said Katie right before she took to the air.

Harry jumped on his broom and sped off after her, his hair unclasped and flying wildly behind him. He spotted a small figure waving to him, and flew down to meet his guest.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Daddy." Said Jasmine as she kissed Harry's nose.

"Uncle James bring me herwe (here)."

"And where is Dad?"

"He had to use the loo weal bad, and said to stay and watch you fly. Can I fly too Daddy?" asked Jazzy. She had never stopped calling Harry Daddy, and after a few days he realised that he did not mind. He indulged his blonde princess in anyway she liked, most of the time. "Puhleeeeeeese! I'll be weal good and hold on and evewything."

"I should _hope_ so." Said Harry. "Alright, you can fly for a little while."

"Yea! Ta Daddy." Said Jazzy excitedly as Harry lifted her onto his broom.

"Ok, now hold on tight, and if you don't like it, we'll come down straight away." Jasmine may not have been a Potter by blood, but she took to flying like a duck to water if her squeals of higher and faster were any indication.

Harry was very glad to be able to share moments like this with Jasmine…her first broom ride was something he would treasure. He flew up to Ron by the hoops where his best friend was greeted by an excited squeal of "Hi Uncle Won!" It turned out to be a bad distraction because Katie had let the Quaffle go and it was flying straight for him. It hit him in the head; Ron lost consciousness and began to fall.

Harry held Jazzy with one hand and cast a levitation charm on Ron, to give the girls enough time to get to him. Katie and Ginny grabbed him and flew to the ground.

Harry landed and tried to comfort Jazzy who was sad she made Uncle Ron fall. "It's okay baby, we'll go with them to the Hospital Wing and make sure he's alright."

"Yes Daddy." Said Jazzy with a great sniff. She wiped her nose with her arm, from elbow to fingers. Harry grimaced and thought, 'she seems to be made of bogeys sometimes.'

It was two weeks before Halloween and the school was in a dance frenzy. Thankfully Ron had asked Hermione to be his date and they were going together. Neville and Susana Michaud a fifth year Hufflepuff were dating and were naturally attending the dance together as were Harry and Ginny. Luna too had a date, but refused to say just who it was. The surprising thing about the dance was that Jasmine had found a 'date' in one Severus Snape.

She had been present when Ron had asked Hermione and saw many people asking others to go to the dance; she immediately thought to ask 'her Sev' in front of _everyone_. Severus of course said no, but changed his mind at Jazzy's pouted trembling lips and teary eyes.

The teachers were the same unfeeling, uncaring, mean people they were to the students (in their humble opinion) especially after the week class was cancelled because of theDragon Pox. The students, even Hermione, were swamped with assignments and had to order robes, shoes and other _necessary_ items for the ball.

On this night, Harry had fallen asleep in Severus' Quarters, but returned to the Common Room via floo to retrieve several items needed for class the next day. The Common Room was empty, save for one person Harry did not expect to see…Lavender Brown.

"Hey Lav, what's bothering you?" asked Harry who was trying to remember a time where Lavender Brown was remotely depressed. Having been royalty in the land of depression, Harry felt it was his responsibility to help the troubled teenager. 

"Oh Harry! It's nothing, really."

"You'll never know how much talking about whatever it is would help. Please Lav? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay. I didn't do well on my OWLs, and I was feeling very rotten this summer. I went to the park and I was doodling, and this woman sat next to me and asked what was troubling me. Just like you. I told her I did a poor job at my O Levels and now my prospects of having a decent career are shot."

"You've still got your NEWTS, they matter as well." Said Harry

"Well sure, but, let me finish, alright? The woman just happened to be a career counsellor and noticed my doodles. She asked me if I was interesting in Art and Design, because I certainly had the talent for it. I've designed a few dresses, but they were just doodles, and well this…" said Lavender pointing to her rather large scrap book "…is just something I started after my chat with the old lady."

Harry took the book from Lavender and perused it. He was certainly impressed by the sheer level of detail that had gone into making such a book. The girl had taken cut-outs of the models in the Magazines (both Wizard and Muggle) and proceeded to design robes and dresses for different occasions. "This is really great Lav! I never knew you had this kind of talent."

"Harry no one here would take me seriously. Look at the way Wizards and Witches dress, they've been stuck in the same style for decades with little or no changes."

"That's exactly why you'll be a storm to reckon with Lav. Everything will be new and exciting, and all the teenagers would flock to you. You'll have a regular clientele and when they grow up, their tastes may change, but I can almost guarantee you that they'll stay with you."

A flash of excitement flared brilliantly in Lavender's eyes, before the dulled rather quickly. "Harry, where am I going to find the capital for something like this? My family is made up of mostly Muggles, and my parents don't have that kind of money! I don't have enough money to enter into something like this."

"Lav, it takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else 2, but you're a Gryffindor for a reason, right? I'll make you a deal. I want you to fill two more of these books. Design one for adult males, and one split for children of all ages. When you do, I'll give you a thousand galleons to start your business with the only provision that I will be your silent partner with a fifteen percent profit on everything you make after the first year of the business."

"Why would you do something like that for me Harry?"

"Listen, if I could do it for Fred and George, I'll do it for you."

"Really? You're not joking? You'd do that?" asked Lavender in utter disbelief.

"Sure. You get started on those Scrap Books, and we have a deal. When you're ready I'll give you the money, and you can always talk to Fred and George. If you're serious about this then I'll look forward to be partners with you."

"I don't know what to say Harry!"

Harry grinned, "Yes might be a good start."

"Yes! You have a deal. I'll get started on those straight away."

"Er Lav? You may want to do your assignments."

"Sure Harry." Said Lavender, but Harry knew she hadn't heard a word he said.

Hermione's voice startled him. "That was very generous of you Harry. You've made Lavender Brown the happiest girl on the planet. I've _never_ seen her so excited, and I've lived with her for six years now."

"I'm sure it will be a great investment." Said Harry. "Where're you now coming from?"

"Of that I have no doubt. When it comes to clothes, Lav is the best person to go to. I'm sure Parv will be in on this too and none of your business Harry Potter."

Harry grinned and said "Of that I have no doubt."

Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at Harry. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's the potions. They make me a trifle silly."

"Right, good to know! Wait, what potions?" said Harry with a smile.

"Oh you...boys, you never notice anything! I had a bit of a cold and Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion and a cheering charm I think."

"Oh, ok then, can you do me a huge favour 'Mione?"

"It depends."

"It's nothing bad, I promise. I need you to tell Lav to keep it under wraps."

"Sure, no problem. How are your assignments coming along?"

"Great! I'm almost done. I wanted to get over with it, you know?"

"Yes Harry, I've only been trying to drill that into your thick skull for many a year now." Said Hermione with an accompanying eye roll. "Why didn't you get sick with the Chicken Pox again?"

"You asked me this already Hermione. Are you sure you're okay? I got it when I was one."

"I was under the impression that you and your parents lived under the Fidelius Charm, where would you have gotten it?"

Harry grinned and said "Neville."

"Oh, yeah, the bright side is that I got it now rather than later."

"Yeah. I'm heading off to bed, do you need anything before I go?" asked Harry

"It's okay I'm fine. I have a bit more reading to get done before bed."

"Just go to sleep 'Mione, you'll get more done that way. Night."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Harry didn't stay in his dorm room that night, because he decided to return to the dungeons. It seemed he got much more work done under Severus' attention than Hermione's. Unfortunately Harry was not entirely truthful with Hermione; it was true he had finished with the assigned lessons, but his extracurricular lessons were far from being done.

He decided to walk down to the dungeons instead of using the floo. It was his least favourite mode of transport…walking was definitely better that flooing. On his way to Severus' quarters (he was actually by Myrtle's toilet) Draco spotted Harry and decided to confront him.

"What do you think you're doing here Potter? You think you're so special? That everyone should stop and worship you like a god?"

"Listen Malfoy, you don't own the castle and everything else wasn't about me, it never was about me. It started over half a century ago, and I can assure you that I wasn't anyone's dream or nightmare. There was this man, a muggle, who deserted his wife and child because he found out that she was a witch. The mother died leaving the kid in an orphanage, his name was Tom Riddle and he was different. He knew it, hell, everyone in that orphanage knew it. They treated him like a freak of nature, and so he retaliated by acting like the very freak they believed he was.

He was more mature than the other children, and he could use his mind to manipulate people without them suspecting a thing. He was nothing special when he got here…"

"And you know this because?" asked Malfoy

"Because I saw it in his mind. You see this scar? It's not just the source of my fame, it's the source of my nightmares. I'm connected to him."

"And this Tom Riddle, you think he is the Dark Lord?" said Malfoy with a disbelieving laugh. "What a lark!"

"Shut up and listen Malfoy, because the information may come in handy one day. Tom Riddle was nothing special when he got here, so he set out to prove himself. He realised through gaining his magical inheritance, the awakening ceremony, that he was Slytherin's true heir. His mother may have left him alone on this earth but through her Salazar Slytherin's blood flowed in his veins."

"You're claiming the Dark Lord is a half blood?"

"I'm not merely making a claim." Said Harry. He pulled Draco's tie toward him and said, "I know so." Harry released him and continued his story. "He decided to test his power. Do you know _why_ we are here Mr. Malfoy? I think not. Salazar Slytherin was a clever and devious man. I should know, I _have_ seen and spoken with his portrait. He hid one of the two entrances in a place no one would expect."

"Potter, you can't be serious." Said Draco with a tinge of nervousness. Harry walked into the abandoned Girl's bathroom and whispered '_open_' in Parseltongue and Draco watched in fascination as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets revealed itself. "You said there were two entrances."

"And why would I tell you the location of the other? Where do you think someone of Slytherin's calibre would hide such a thing? Shall I continue my story?"

Draco nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. It would not do for Potter to see that he was not composed as a Malfoy should be.

"SO Tom Riddle found a Basilisk hidden in this chamber, and he let it loose. The snake killed Myrtle. Isn't that right Myrtle? There was a boy in here speaking a funny made up language?"

"Yes Harry, there was. He was a nasty thing, come to laugh at me. All I saw were eyes, and then…" Myrtle sighed and drifted to the top of the room.

"So the King of Snakes got rid of a silly little mudblood chit." Said Malfoy. Of course, Myrtle flew into a rage and went straight to Malfoy. She dove into her toilet with a scream afterwards.

"From here, he framed Hagrid, who as it turned out was hiding a pet, a teeny spider he faithfully named Aragog."

"Well, I can't say the fat tub of lard didn't deserve it."

"Malfoy, listen and listen carefully."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Draco

"Because the love of my life told me about her friend Draco who helped her to Sev's door. There was another blonde bully in our life, and she did not like him…my baby is a very good judge of character, but she is just a baby. I'm telling you this because of her."

"And here I thought the Weaselette was the love of your life." Drawled Draco.

"Women may come and go, but Jasmine is forever. Pay attention Draco. Tom Riddle won an award, which I know you are quite familiar with, considering that you polished those trophies many a night. From there, I don't know what happened, and I don't really care."

"Oh, is the connection faulty, or are you too scared to find out what happened."

"You think it is easy to delve into the mind of a madman? I have seen him make mothers and fathers kill their children under the Imperius Curse because he felt like having a laugh. I have seen things you would never dream about."

"You don't know anything about me Potter!" spat Draco.

"Oh? And watching men raping their daughters and letting Death Eaters take turns with them are something you dream bout every night? Do you see people getting punished with the Cruciatus Curse Draco? Babies like my Jasmine screaming in pain and crying for their mothers because they were under that wretched curse. Are those the things that you dream about? Well? Answer me damn it!"

"No."

"About 50 years later a prophesy was made about a child born at the end of July, and three children fit that description…two purebloods, and one Half blood. One of the pureblood children died and for some reason, Voldemort realised that the little half blood kid, like himself could do some damage, after all, he was a half blood and look at all the ruckus he was causing. He chose me, waltzed into my home and killed my father. He gave my mother a choice hand me over or die…you know what she chose, and then somehow, everything backfired, and Voldemort was a ghost, sort of.

He was weak. Remember first year, our detention? That thing you screamed at was Voldemort. So then all that was left was me in a pile of rubbish that used to be my home. I was left in front of a house, on a doorstep, and my aunt took me in. I was a slave to the Dursleys. I did the chores, cooked the food, and was chucked into a cramped cupboard under the stairs. Did you know I am immune to many types of spider venom? My cousin used to find them and put them there to me to find. They were the only things to voluntarily touch me. I was starved for food and attention, and I just wanted to gain one ounce of respect from my aunt. It turns out that later on she had a child, a magical child, and she wanted me to care for her, to take her and never return because it was the best thing to do. Voldemort has a nasty habit of visiting my family. I handed his familiar over to the Aurors and walked away. I never wanted this fight. You here me? I never wanted anything remotely resembling fame, but it began with Tom Riddle Sr, and Jr is determined that it will end with me. Summery, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort is a half blooded egotistical bastard that wants everyone to be miserable because he had a lousy childhood."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing. Stay away from Jasmine and use the knowledge you just gained for some good."

"I don't have choices like you do Potter."

"Then you make the best of your situation Malfoy lest you end up like Cedric, a spare, dead for no apparent reason. Goodnight." Said Harry as he walked out the door. He quickly disillusioned himself and watched as Malfoy emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

Speaking with Malfoy naturally brought up memories of Cedric and Harry decided to write letters to Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.

He doodled on a few sheets of parchment before actively writing the letters, and in the end wrote two short ones to Gabrielle and Viktor; he did not know what to say to Fleur.

_Dear Gabrielle, _

_I was speaking about the Tri Wizard Tournament that was held here at Hogwarts some time ago, and I wondered how you were. By now you should have entered Beauxbatons, and I am positive that you are enjoying it as much as or even more than I am enjoying Hogwarts. Everything is great here. I hope that all is well with you. _

_Your friend, _

_Harry Potter _

_PS Should you ever find yourself in England, please do not hesitate to look for me and say hello to Fleur for me. _

_HP _

---------

_Dear Viktor _

_How are things? I realise that there has been no communication between the two of us before now, but I was recently thinking of the Tri Wizard Tournament, and thought I should say hello. I haven't been to any Quidditch matches recently, but I heard (via the Wireless) that you beat Madero_ _3__ 250 to 100! I hope that all is well with you, and that you have a great Quidditch Season. Good luck with the **Grodzisk** **Goblins **especially since Wronski is their seeker. Rumour has it that Zamojski has a bun in the oven __4__, but you didn't hear that from me._

_Your friend, _

_Harry Potter _

_PS Should you ever find yourself in England, please do not hesitate to look for me. _

_HP _

* * *

The next morning found Ginny and Louise reviewing History of Magic. Lily decided to give the OWL class a practise OWL exam outside of Professor Binns' class, and surprisingly almost all of the four houses signed the list of attendance.

"Alright Louise, History of Magic. I'll ask you a couple of questions and you give me the answer to. We switch off after the 3rd question, okay?" said Ginny. "Who was the first witch to become Minister of Magic?"

" Adelaide Lumpkin"

"NO Louise, that's _Artemisia Lufkin. _What organization preceded the Ministry of Magic? What was its head called?

"The Wizard's Council, headed by a Chief"

"Correct. Who was the witch that was burned forty seven times under different disguises during the muggle witch trails?"

"Wendelin the Weird. My turn! What year was the Werewolf code of conduct written?"

"1637."

"Correct. Who is the man that made classifications between being and beast? He was the Minister of Magic in 1811."

"Pass." Said Ginny

"You can't pass a question, but it was Grogan Stump. She was the first person to fly around the world on a broom, and her name is almost apt."

"Jocunda Sykes. If you rearrange two letters of her last name you get skies. My turn again."

And so, Ginny and Louise managed to quiz each other on their History of Magic without the mention of Goblins.

* * *

Severus and Harry were having breakfast early on Friday morning as Harry did not go to sleep that night and was hungry.

"May I ask you a question Sev?" asked Harry

"You just did." Said Severus

"Well, I mean, how…" said Harry before he fell silent once more.

"Just start from the beginning and explain."

"Is it possible for me to have more magic than last week?" asked Harry

"Explain." Said Severus as he stopped grading the essays that were on his desk.

"Ever since I took the potion to get back to sixteen, well get to seventeen, I can do a lot of stuff better than before."

"It is possible that your magic matured a bit, but it is much too soon for that to happen. The only thing that changed was your body. If you remember correctly when you were much younger, you retained the level of magic you were capable of doing. Therefore, even though you are seventeen in chronological years, your magic should be the same as it was when you were sixteen." Harry nodded his understanding and Severus continued speaking. "Can you give me an example? How did you recognise the difference…"

"I was casting the Patronus Charm for the lower groups in the DA and Prongs was more brilliant, fuller, and bigger. It was incredible, not that Prongs before wasn't incredible but I could feel that this Prongs was stronger. Another thing is my wandless magic. Normally I could only cast three spells before I am too tired to do anything, but I am not as drained as before."

Severus conjured a sheet of parchment and began to take notes while Harry was speaking, and was making a tentative list about the cause of this sudden increase in Harry's power.

"Well, you haven't peaked in your abilities yet…"

"Peaked?" asked Harry

"Yes peaked; fully matured, your majority where you are able to draw upon your magical inheritance." Said Severus

"Oh, well no, that's supposed to happen in December. Sal said so."

"Hmm, perhaps I should have a chat with the headmaster about this as well as the founders. There hasn't been a case of this in the very few recorded instances in the potion you used."

"Yes, I suppose I should just speak to Albus about this, I haven't been around for a chat lately."

"You call him Albus now." Noted Severus.

"Well sure. Before I felt really uncomfortable calling him that because he was the headmaster, you don't just call him by his given name. I guess growing up around him made me comfortable to use his name. It's hard not to after dressing up like the man, robes and beard included."

Severus smirked, "I suppose it is true."

Harry yawned and stretched. "I have to buy flowers for Ginny on the day of the dance. Can you hide them here for me?"

"Of course." Said Severus and then there was a long moment of silence…the only sounds made were the scratches of quill on paper. Severus cleared his throat and said, "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you if I may borrow your cauldron."

Harry's eyes were clouded with confusion. '_Why would Sev, a Potions Master, need to use one of my cauldrons?' _thought Harry.

"It is one I saw in Greece, when we visited the castle."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I promise to take care of it, and not damage it in anyway. I'll give you a year of my salary to cover damages, although that may not be sufficient."

"Cauldrons don't cost _that_ much. I should know, I did purchase some this summer."

"No Harry, this is a bronze Krater cauldron that dates back to 670 before the Common Era (BCE). There are griffins' heads as handles, as well as engraved magical animals, plants, and runes."

"Wow."

"Indeed. There were only three made, one is in the sanctuary of Zeus in Olympia, but that one is destroyed. Each one is different, but consists of the same animals, plants, and runes. I have no idea where Carcassone would have gotten one of those, but…"

"…you can have it."

"No! I cannot accept…Harry, it is a priceless work of art with many magical properties…"

"Consider it an early Christmas and Birthday present. Your birthday is in January after all."

"It is very generous of you Harry, but I cannot…"

"How long have you been waiting to ask me this?" asked Harry

"Since I saw it." Replied Severus

"Exactly."

"I need a drink." Said Severus who quickly conjured a glass and poured a very generous helping of Whiskey.

"You shouldn't be drinking you know, it's breakfast time. Can I have some?"

"Well, your mother did say not until you become of age, and you are of age. Help yourself. No, you're right, it is breakfast nevermind." Said Severus as he banished the alcohol.

"Awww, it is Friday, the day to break loose and yeah, nevermind, Katie would kill me for comeing to the game drunk. I knew there was something you were hesitating to ask, but you're such a damn good Occlumens, I couldn't figure it out."

"Yes." Said Severus who didn't really hear a word Harry said.

"Are you okay? Sev? Severus? Hello!"

"Oh what?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Harry, it is not everyday someone gives a gift as grand as the Bronze Krater."

"Well, I seem to be in the gift giving mood, since I promised to give Lavender Brown a thousand galleons as an investment into her clothing business."

"You did what?"

"She's really good, you should have seen the drawings she did, both Muggle and Wizard clothing. She has to come up with a complete portfolio before she can get the money, but I am sure she'll get it done."

Severus shook his head. It was such a Harry thing to do. He would help everyone around him, and brush it off as if it were nothing because he was used to having nothing. Severus frowned as he thought about this, and said. "I think I may have stumbled upon the reason for your increase in spellcasting abilities."

"Really? What?" said Harry taking a sip of his own coffee.

"You weren't used to doing magic when you were younger, at those Muggles. In fact, you were punished for using it, therefore, perhaps you had subconsciously suppressed any magical abilities you may have had. By getting a chance to redo your childhood must have released your self imposed limitations. In fact, you have a greater thirst for knowledge than you did before. Just about everything superficial is changed about you; You have more confidence, you have a different look, but underneath it all, you have a greater use for the magic you have. It is no longer stored."

"You're good." Said Harry with a grin. "You see, you have earned the cauldron after all. Why is it named the Bronze Krater anyway?"

"It is called a Krater because of the shape and style of the cauldron. Unlike cauldrons typically used, there is a base at the bottom of this one with rows of runes. Actually, it is literally covered with drawings and runes. If I remember correctly around this time in ancient art there was a belief that having empty space was very negative, so vases such as the Amphora and Krater, as well as cups and jars were replete with drawings. Of course, the runes are disguised by a complicated spell to Muggles."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Harry

"As a child, my mother had been given many books on Ancient and Medieval Art. She was very passionate about it and taught me a lot about the various places and times in art. When she died, I hid all of her books in a trunk like the one Hermione was given and I read them in my spare time. It was the only way to keep her with me. In fact, I had stored everything my father did not destroy." A smirk formed on Severus' lips. "My father was so inebriated at times, that he would think that he had gotten rid of certain items, but I secretly stashed them."

"Neat. So you have a lot of her stuff then?"

"Yes, though the majority are books. My father began to trash the living room. Paintings of her were destroyed as did everything that reminded him of her."

"How did you hide the books then?"

"I removed all the books from her section of the library and replaced them with old newspapers and new books and then I convinced the house elf to put my father in the library after he had passed out, and I set it on fire. I woke him, screamed at him, got a few lashes and he put the fire out before it could reach his side."

"Very smart."

"I certainly thought so."

"I'm going to bed, wake me in time for the match?"

"Bed at this hour of the morning, I think not. To class Harry before I tell your mother."

"You just want Slytherin to win you git."

"I heard that, five points from Gryffindor."

"Bugger and damn."

* * *

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" said Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff. "It is my pleasure to be here today to see Slytherins lose…"

"Zeller!"

"Yeah right Professor…And for the Slytherin team, Montague, Warrington, Vaisey, Crabbe, Goyle, Bletchley aaaaand Malfoy." A series of boos drowned the cheers for the Slytherins. "Here comes the fabulous Gryffindor Team led by Harry Potter the second most senior member of the team, and here they come, Bell, Weasley, McDonald 5, Kirke, Sloper, Weasley aaaaaannnd Harry Potteeeerrr!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and Madame Hooch approached Harry and Draco saying "Captains shake hands. I want a nice clean game, the both of you." Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

"McDonald steals the Quaffle from right under Vaisey's nose she passes to Bell and back to McDonald, oh watch out Natalie, Bludger! McDonald passes to Weasley…Gryffindor scores! Bad luck there Bletchley. "

The game continued for three hours. The score was 145 – 95 and Gryffindor was up by 50. The Slytherins had four fouls and were playing dirtier by the minute. Rose started chanting Weasley is our King after Ron blocked the last five goals.

"And Montegue steals the Quaffle. Yes! Harry's seen the snitch! Go Harry! Foul on Bletchley! Come on Natalie take the shot! Hurry, go Harry GOOOO!"

-- -- -- -- --

Harry had to dodge the bludgers that Crabbe and Goyle sent flying at him with Rose and Ron shouting for Kirke and Sloper to _do_ something. Malfoy had obviously been practising but Harry had the better broom and more skill.

"Get out of the way Potter, that snitch is mine."

"Yeah right Malfoy." Said Harry as the snitch decided to plummet to the ground. Harry flew after it but Malfoy followed at a slower pace…he surreptitiously pulled his wand and summoned the snitch.

The whole crowd screamed "FOUL!" Thankfully Madame Hooch saw the entire incident. She flew up to Malfoy, grabbed his ear and said

"Gryffindor wins this match by default for 305 points, and Malfoy receives a suspension from Quidditch and Slytherin's score for today is a 0!"

The students in the stands erupted in cheers.

* * *

"That was some fancy flying there Harry." Said James who went to meet the team.

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll see you guys in the Common Room alright?" said James

"Why?"

"Come on Harry, Gryffindor took first blood on the Quidditch field and their seeker and captain got suspended…can you say PAR-TAY!"

"Alright Professor!" said Kirke and Sloper.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace of the Potters' living room in Hogwarts when Harry said, "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it Gin?"

"Now that I have you under my mercy, yes!" said Ginny who was sitting on Harry's lap.

"I didn't even think of that." Said Harry with a grin.

"Oi Potter, stop pawing my sister in broad daylight." Said a voice

"Charlie!" squealed Ginny as she jumped off Harry's lap and ran straight for her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off a present for my favourite sister."

"I'm your _only_ sister Charlie. What is it? Let me see, let me see."

"Hi Harry, nice flying out there today." Said Charlie

"You were there?" asked Ginny, her eyes never leaving the package in Charlie's hand.

"Sure I was. I had to give Dumbledore something so I came early to see the game. You weren't bad yourself sprite."

"Good flyers deserve presents…please Charlie, oh what happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing, I just got in the way of some dragon fire nothing much. It won't even leave a mark." Said Charlie before tossing the package to Harry. Seeker reflexes kicked in as the package flew in Harry's direction.

"Not fair!" screamed Ginny as she tackled Charlie. Ginny got up and walked over to Harry. She bent over and whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry handed the package over with a slightly glazed look.

"I'm going to ignore that" said Charlie with a shudder. "Anyway, this is a present from Bill, the twins and me. Since you had robes we thought…"

"Oh Charlie, it's gorgeous!" gushed Ginny as she admired the flat white gold chain and matching earring and bracelet. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Not as much as you think. Bill bought it in Muggle London. He got a really great exchange rate for the gold from Gringotts."

"I'll floo him tonight." Said Ginny breathlessly. "Will you put the chain on me Harry?"

1 I know that Harry is the captain, but he listens to Katie.

2 Quote by Erma Bombeck

3 http / www . hp-lexicon . org / Quidditch / qteamseurope . html # Heidelberg (Remove spaces, or check my profile page for the link after reviews.)

To the very bottom of the page, the Spanish National Team is listed. Madero is the Seeker.

4 According to HP lexicon, Ladislaw Zamojski is Poland's best seeker (**Grodzisk** **Goblins**). According to some research, Ladislaw is a male name, but for the purpose of this fic, Ladislaw is a female.

5 http / www . quick-quote-quill . org / articles / 2000 / 1100-macleans-bethune . html (Remove spaces, or check my profile page for the link after reviews.) Information on Natalie McDonald

* * *

Word Count 6510 pre ffnet count

* * *

REVIEWS: All anonymous reviews are on my Profile page!

* * *


	27. Innocence

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"...When we long for life without...difficulties, remind us that oaks grow strong in contrary winds and diamonds are made under pressure." -- Peter Marshall_

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS.

* * *

**

This chapter is dedicated to: Steph24 for being #500 of my reviews! And J Doe…I wrote this one just for you m'dear.

* * *

Chapter 27: Innocence

It was the Friday before Halloween and Harry was sitting with his mother while she crocheted yet another scarf. He had tried his hand at crochet but failed miserably and felt as if he were missing out on something when his mother said, "You have to learn patience Harry." Patience was something both Harry and James lacked (which James stated proudly).

"Do you want to leave the castle for a bit Harry?" asked Lily. "I know you're practically dying to see your room!" teased Lily. Harry had overheard a conversation between James and the manager of Finest Furnishings about custom made door knobs, and later found a receipt which confirmed his theory on his bedroom. It was something Lily relished. Harry's eyes would light up and he would become so animated just as he was when de-aged…it was a part of Harry she hoped to keep but knew would be lost.

"Really? When can we leave? I'd do anything to get some non castle air for a change, but don't we have to ask permission?"

"Harry, I'm your mother, _I_ don't need permission to take _my_ son anywhere I want. It's one of the perks to having a parent on staff…"

"Yeah, one out of many disadvantages, um, sure Mum!"

"Don't get smart with me now, or I may just change my mind."

"Please tell me we're not using the floo."

"Nope, we're Apparating, you always did like to Apparate." Said Lily as she grabbed a jacket from the peg near the door.

"Really? How did you know? I mean, first know."

"Well, vomiting on your grandmother during your first floo ride was a clue, and you giggled like crazy after Sirius Apparated with you."

"Dad's mum was alive when I was born?" asked Harry as the two walked to the entrance.

"Oh yes, your grandfather too, he called you a chip off the old Potter block, especially after you bit him."

"I bit him?"

"You were testing those choppers of yours on everyone and I 'forgot' to warn him. There's a portrait or two of him in, well, at our home. Hmm, you'll have to get one done as well."

"Why?" asked Harry

"It's tradition. Okay, we're going to Apparate just outside the Leaky Cauldron, got it or would you like me to take you…you know, I better take you since you technically don't have your license yet." The entire group, even Ginny and Luna had gotten a letter of approval from Madame Bones during the summer to learn to Apparate in case of emergencies. "On three…One – Two – Three!"

The two had appeared in a dark alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron just as Lily said, and they quickly went into Muggle London. The first place Lily dragged Harry to was a grocery store.

"What are we doing here Mum?"

"Just getting some essentials, grab a cart Harry."

"Sure Mum. You know, we have er, people to do this stuff for us." Said Harry before realising that he was speaking to a wall…Lily had moved onto the next aisle.

The two had filled the Cart Harry had gotten to capacity with things they could easily get at Hogwarts, and Harry asked Lily exactly why they were buying all of this.

With an exasperated sigh Lily said, "I was getting tired being cooped up in one place. Before, when you were a baby, it was Godric's Hollow, and then the Other Realm, and now Hogwarts…I needed a change of scenery, and if grocery shopping will give me that little thrill, then shopping it is. Besides, we have absolutely no food at home."

"Where's home? What's it like? Can we go next? Is it warded? I hope you chose differently this time, for you know. Wha…"

"Shhh Harry, yes we can go, it's beautiful, yes it is, and yes we did. Does that answer all of your questions? Good, now take three containers of frosting."

"Three? For one cake?" asked Harry

"No, one for the cake, and the other two for your father and Sirius. We should get one extra. Now for ice cream."

"Mum? Aren't we getting any food? Mum?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts the real **Harry** was having a picnic with Ginny in Ravenclaw Gardens. While trying to find a place for a romantic picnic, Godric had suggested Ravenclaw Gardens. It was hidden, only accessible to the Ravenclaw line and their guests, and was maintained by House elves.

"**Harry**, this is so beautiful!" marvelled Ginny

"Yes, and so are you." Said **Harry** with a blush. James and Sirius had been giving him 'lessons' and Sirius assured Harry that line was a guarantee to score some points.

"That's so sweet! Usually guys just say 'yes you are' I'm so glad you didn't!" said Ginny.

**Harry **only counted his lucky stars when his mother, who overheard everything the 'boys' were telling **Harry** gave him a few pointers of her own…not that she wanted Harry to 'score' with Ginny. "Yeah." Together the two spread a blanket…the food was quickly forgotten as they had other interesting things to do.

* * *

"Hey have you seen **Harry **and Ginny?" asked Neville

"No, you should check with the Professors, he's usually with one of them. Why, what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"He was supposed to run a practise duel with me so I could get a feel for some of those charms…"

"I wish I could do that." Said Hermione.

"Well, when you master Occlumency, you'll be able to. Hmm, I think you and Ron are the only two left."

"What do you use Neville?" asked Hermione, poised with a quill and parchment ready to take notes.

"I just picture my favourite spot in Longbottom Gardens in the summer. There's this little stream that has a forest behind it…you know, it actually connects us to Potter's Place."

"Potter's Place? What's that?" asked Hermione

"That's Harry's ancestral home. It used to be Potter Manor a long time ago, but it was changed by Harry's great grandparents to Potter's Place." Said Ron.

"Yes, but back to the Occlumency Neville." Said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, well, there's a stream and it splits into two. On one side there are lots of flowers and the middle has herbs and other useful potion ingredients. The other part has a sitting area. I imagine myself sitting there and I let all the thoughts that pop into my head run down the stream. And if someone is trying to break in, I just duel with them."

"Oh, that's another good one. I've tried everything! A library, garden, Hogwarts, the museums I've visited…"

"Maybe that's your problem. You need to use something that's exciting, something more interesting, ok maybe more fun, just something fun."

"I suppose." Sighed Hermione.

"I just use my favourite memory; Christmas morning when I was eight. I got a great haul that year." Said Ron

"That may be your problem. Let me guess, you take time to look at all the memories that come to you? I think you need something else, or maybe nothing at all. You should talk to Professor Lupin, he helped me a lot." Said Neville

"What were you using before Neville?" asked Hermione

"I have one memory of my mother singing to me…it may not really be her, but I'd like to think it is." Replied Neville

"You wanted to remember more." Said Hermione

"Yeah well I changed it and it worked. I suppose I'd better find Savi or Devlin. If you see Luna tell her to come and practise with me."

"_She's_ on your programme!" Exclaimed Hermione

Neville chuckled and said, "She has mastered Occlumency."

"But Ginny's not and she's figured it out." Said Ron

"All I could say is that Luna believes she can handle it and the OWLs and Gin doesn't." said Neville with a shrug. "I'll be back around six okay? I have to check on my greenhouse."

"Sure Nev."

"Alright Neville."

* * *

**Harry **unconsciously pulled his copies away from what they were doing and stopped kissing Ginny.

"What is it **Harry**?" she asked after seeing a large frown appear on **Harry**'s face.

"I know this is ridiculous, but I think I'm jealous of myself."

"What?" asked Ginny

"My Mum and I are out shopping in Muggle London, and then _he's_ going to visit our house! Not that I mind spending time with you here…at our picnic of course." Said Harry

"Nice save Harry, I think I might forgive you."

"Might?" asked Harry

"Mmmhmm, I just might. Does it ever get confusing, having so many other you's out there?"

"Sometimes, like now for instance. I know I am…was enjoying spending time with my Mum, was going through a really tough wandless training with Savi, and was finishing that Transfiguration essay for Aunt Minnie."

Ginny giggled. "I think it is so funny when you slip and call Professor McGonagall 'Aunt Minnie' as if you were doing it all of your life when you have and technically haven't. Life is sure complicated when you're a Potter I think."

"I'd have to agree there." Said Harry. Hearing Ginny's tummy grumble he said, "I think Dobby packed chocolate cake, it sure would be a shame to waste it!"

Ginny smiled and said, "It sure would, but chocolate sure is messy, don't you think?"

* * *

"Unca James, I want Daddy." Said Jasmine.

"Harry has to do homework Princess, but he'll be back soon." Said James

Jazzy pouted. "Daddy say he'll wead 'tory."

"That's said. Hmm, you know, I think I could read a story for you." Said James

"I dunno, do ya wead good?" asked Jazzy giving her uncle an appraising look.

"I read well enough." said an amused James.

Jazzy tilted her head and ran to her bookshelf. She said "If you read this 'tory good then you can twy Daddy's."

"This one is called, The Candles by Hans Christian Andersen. '**HERE**_ was once a big wax-candle which knew its own importance quite well. _

"_I am born of wax and moulded in a shape," it said "I give better light and burn longer than other candles my place is in a chandelier or on a silver candlestick!" _

"_That must be a lovely existence!" said the tallow-candle. "I am only made of tallow, but I comfort myself with the thought that it is always a little better than being a farthing dip: that is only dipped twice, and I am dipped eight times to get my proper thickness. I am content! it is certainly finer and more fortunate to be born of wax instead of tallow, but one does not settle one's own place in this world. You are placed in the big room in the glass chandelier, I remain in the kitchen, but that is also a good place; from there the whole house gets its food." _

"_But there is something which is more important than food," said the wax-candle. "Society! to see it shine, and to shine oneself! There is a ball this evening, and soon I and all my family will be fetched." _

_Scarcely was the word spoken, when all the wax-candles were fetched, but the tallow-candle also went with them. The lady herself took it in her dainty hand, and carried it out to the kitchen: a little boy stood there with a basket, which was filled with potatoes; two or three apples also found their way there. The good lady gave all this to the poor boy. _

"_There is a candle for you as well, my little friend," said she. "Your mother sits and works till late in the night; she can use it!" _

_The little daughter of the house stood close by, and when she heard the words "late in the night," she said with great delight, "I also shall stay up till late in the night! We shall have a ball, and I shall wear My big red sash!;" How her face shone! that was with joy! No wax-candle can shine like two childish eyes! _

"_That is a blessing to see," thought the tallow-candle; "I shall never forget it, and I shall certainly never see it again." _

_And so it was laid in the basket, under the lid, and the boy went away with it. _

"_Where shall I go now?" thought the candle; "I shall go to poor people, and perhaps not even get a brass candlestick, while the wax-candle sits in silver and sees all the grand people. How lovely it must be to shine for the grand people! but it was my lot to be tallow and not way!" _

_And so the candle came to poor people, a widow with three children, in a little, low room, right opposite the rich house. _

"_God bless the good lady for her gifts," said the mother, "what a lovely candle that is! it can burn till late in the night." _

_And then the candle was lighted. _

"_Fut, foi," it said, "what a horrid-smelling match that was she lighted me with! the wax-candle over in the rich house would not have such treatment offered to it." _

_There also the candles were lighted: they shone, out across the street; the carriages rolled up with the elegant ball-guests and the music played. _

"_Now they begin across there," the tallow-candle noticed, and thought of the beaming face of the rich little girl, more sparkling than all the wax-lights. "That sight I shall never see again!" _

_Then the smallest of the children in the poor house, a little girl, came and took her brother and sister round the neck: she had something very important to tell them, and it must be whispered. "To-night we shall have just think!—To-night we shall have hot potatoes!" _

_And her face shone with happiness: the tallow-candle shone right into it, and it saw a gladness, a happiness as great as over in the rich house, where the little girl said, "We shall have a ball to-night, and I shall wear my big red sash!" _

"_It is just as much to get hot potatoes," thought the candle. "Here there is just as much joy amongst the children." And it sneezed at that; that is to say, it spattered; a tallow-candle can do no more. _

_The table was laid, and the potatoes eaten. Oh, how good they tasted! it was a perfect feast, and each one got an apple besides, and the smallest child said the little verse: _

"_Thou good God, I give thanks to Thee _

_That Thou again bast nourished me. Amen!" _

"_Was that not nicely said, Mother?" broke out the little one. _

"_You must not ask that again," said the mother; "you must think only of the good God who has fed you." _

_The little ones went to bed, got a kiss and fell asleep at once, and the mother sat and sewed late into the night to get the means of support for them and for herself. And over from the big house the lights shone and the music sounded. The stars shone over all the houses, over the rich and over the poor, equally clear and blessed. _

"_This has really been a delightful evening!" thought the tallow-candle. "I wonder if the wax-candles had it any better in the silver candlestick? I would like to know that before I am burn burned out." _

_And it thought of the two happy ones, the one lighted by the wax-candle, and the other by the tallow-candle. _"

"Daddy weads it better, Unca James." Said Jazzy as she slid off James' lap, snatched the book and went to play with a doll.

* * *

**My last rant for the year: **"women may come and go?"

I want Harry to be as realistic as possible. He is more jaded than most people (think of his childhood in canon) and knows in the back of his mind that the future is unpredictable. I plan for them to stay together, but Harry doesn't know that. Besides he is 16 people, 99 of relationships at that age break apart, it is a fact of life, deal with it! Blood will always, and should always come before a boy/girlfriend IMO, and Harry was as honest and upfront as possible with Draco Malfoy. Going against blood (again IMO) would be in the direst of circumstances in this story. I am not planning to break them up, but again, plans like life may change…if you want to stop reading Gifts, then I am sorry to see you go. Thank you and goodnight.

* * *

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING FOR THE LAST TIME THIS YEAR, AND AM WORKING ON THE NEXT.

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE REST OF THE HOLIDAYS!

SEE YOU NEXT YEAR,

GryffRavHuffSlythendor

* * *

_All anonymous reviews are answered on my page. Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, it really made my day! Past 500! Awesome job.

* * *

_

_Also, sorry about the score mishap! I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that.

* * *

_


	28. Innocence Lost

* * *

"Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere The ceremony of innocence is drowned; The best lack all conviction, while the worst Are full of passionate intensity."

William Butler Yeats

* * *

Due to RL problems, I have not been able to update…perhaps if I paid more attention in Divinations …but I thank all of you who PMed to ask if all was well…however those of you who demanded an update in the PMs can stuff it. The beginning of this chapter was very emotional and immensely difficult to write. The original chapter was scrapped after the London bombings, but I sincerely hope you forgive me for this being late, very late.

* * *

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND BRIEF MENTION OF RAPE…NOTHING EXPLICIT, BUT BE FOREWARNED. THIS STORY IS RATEDT FOR A REASON. **

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 28: Innocence Lost

Before the dawn on Halloween morning, Firenze shook his head as he read the stars for the last time that night. Betrayal was in the air; he read it, could feel it, and imagined he could smell it. Of course, having had seen it so many times during the reign of two Dark Lords, Firenze knew betrayal was to be expected, however for the first time in a very long time he had a personal connection to the human who was betrayed.

The dawn of Halloween morning broke as brilliantly as a summer morning, except there was an eerie chill in the air. The many people who saw the brilliant light, dismissed it as they did everything else, but there were three beings who could not: Firenze, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Everything was about to change and as of that morning the war had officially begun.

Minerva McGonagall sipped her tea while correcting the many sheets of parchments that were to be returned. Nothing seemed amiss, and she hummed a silly tune Harry had her sing to him when he was deaged. Minerva remembered that fifteen years ago today, everything was turned this way and that and her role as 'A-Minnie' (1) was gone. It hurt her heart to leave Harry to the Dursleys and it was even harder not to go and snatch him away from them the next morning. She had gotten another chance when Harry was de-aged, and she was Aunt Min again, hopefully for a lot longer this time around. Minerva was pulled out of her musings by a voice in her fireplace.

"Minerva, how lovely to see you awake this morning." Said Albus. Minerva smiled and invited the Headmaster to enter her Quarters. Albus usually greeted her every Halloween morning, but he was early, too early and his voice seemed empty.

"Albus?" she asked.

"Ah Minerva, I am afraid that bad news beckons on our doorsteps once more." Said Albus gravely.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I am afraid that Agnes was found dead in Frank and Alice Longbottom's Hospital Room this morning. All were dead."

Minerva dropped her cup and it shattered on the stone floor. Tears welled in her eyes but they never fell. "How?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"The killing curse."

"But Albus, the wards, surely…" Minerva asked hurriedly, but she was cut off by Albus

"…They were disabled, the ones at her home however, still stands."

"What?" Minerva asked confused. The thought, '_Where was she?'_ flitted to the forefront of her mind, and Albus answered it.

"The wards at St. Mungo's were compromised last night, and unfortunately, no one noticed it. The three were discovered during the early morning check in."

"The wards on her home still stand?" Minerva confirmed.

"Yes, it would seem that Agnes was outside of the wards and was kidnapped. No one knows how long she had been missing, but her house elves would tell us if we gain entrance to her home."

"Oh Neville," said Minerva. She had known the boy when he was small since both Agnes and she kept in touch via Owl Post.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom will have to be notified, but as I am leaving now to see about the wards, I will not…"

"I will tell him." Said Minerva cutting off the Headmaster, but she begged whoever was listening to give her the strength she needed.

* * *

Voldemort took pleasure in writing a note to the unfortunate Mr. Longbottom, and took his time to include several pictures of the torture that took place at St. Mungo's last night. He felt himself get aroused from the mere memory of the previous night, but the pictures replaying the scenes in an endless cycle brought him over the edge.

* * *

Minerva was surprised to see Neville and Harry fighting each other with staffs in the middle of the Common Room this early in the morning. She stood in the shadows and watched as the two boys attacked each other in a fluid motion, neither of them willing to yield to the other. Somehow, Neville managed to break Harry's staff into two, but the green-eyed teenager did not even blink at the sudden change of pace. He continued to deliver blow after blow to Neville and with some fancy twisting of his wrists and manipulation of his fingers, properly held the broken pieces of the staff in each hand.

It was something Minerva would have never thought Neville could do. Long gone was the timid boy; in his place was a man. It was with regret and a heavy heart Minerva stepped out from the shadows and cleared her throat. The action startled the boys, no, young men, and Neville accidentally hit Harry's arm after being hit himself.

"Good morning gentlemen." Said Minerva and Harry pulled his T-shirt to wipe his face. With a big grin he replied

"'lo Aunt Min, care to join us?"

"Morning Professor." Said Neville panting slightly but with a pleasant smile.

"No thank you Harry, I am afraid that an old woman like me would have a hard time keeping up with you. However, Mr. Longbottom, Neville, I…I need to speak with you, privately."

"It's okay, Harry can stay…"

"Alright, do you mind if I have a seat then? No? Perhaps the both of you should sit as well." After the two teenagers were seated Minerva gathered every ounce of strength she possessed and said, "Neville, last night, no this morning, your grandmother and parents were discovered dead at St. Mungo's. I…I am sorry, to be the bearer of bad news."

"Dead?" asked Neville, his grief slowly reaching his eyes. His heart hurt, his lungs burned and the staff in his hands cracked.

"How?" he heard Harry ask, and was grateful that his friend had asked that question.

"It was by the killing curse, all three of them." Said Minerva. She was going to explain about the wards, but the flapping of wings stopped her. The Eagle owl swooped downwards and landed in front of Neville.

He tried to take the letter from the bird but it kept nipping at his fingers. Neville scanned the name on the envelope to make sure the letter was addressed to him, it was.

"Neville, don't touch the letter." Said Harry. He summoned it and stopped it mid air with a levitation spell and set it on the table. Using about half a dozen different spells to confirm there were no hexes on the envelope or letter (all from Alastor), Harry opened the envelope without touching it. He levitated the letter in front of Neville, but the envelope fell exposing the pictures. When Neville saw what was being done to his family a howl of rage escaped him and the piece of wood shattered in his hands. Neville snatched the letter and read it. The words would be etched in his memory forever…

_Mr. Longbottom, _

_Your mother was pure ecstasy. Do enjoy your Halloween, and give your regards to the Potters as well. _

_-LV _

_

* * *

_

Harry awkwardly patted Neville's back as the teenager finally broke. As he shed tears of agony, Minerva swept both teenagers into her arms. After a few moments, Neville shook them both off and asked, "What happens now?"

"Your Uncle will be notified and he will go to St. Mungo's to claim them…the, the bodies I mean."

"I want to see them." Said Neville

"Of course. The headmaster prepared a portkey for you before he left. You are allowed to take a teacher with you, but I am sorry I cannot go. With the headmaster away…"

"I understand Professor. Would you please excuse me? I have to…things to do before I leave." Pleaded Neville.

Harry sat on the couch and said, "It could have been us, Mum and me."

"What?" asked Minerva

"Yesterday, mum and I, we went to London…oh God. I feel so horrible. At one point I was relieved it was the Longbottom's and not…"

"Harry, listen to me, it is alright to feel that way."

"I need to go…"

"I'll escort you to your parents."

"Thank you." Said Harry. He was silent through the walk to his parent's quarters and entered their bedroom silently. He walked over to his mother's side of the bed and touched her face and her hands.

"Harry?" asked Lily, "What's wrong?" Harry collapsed on the bed in tears. "James, wake up!" Lily sat up and pulled Harry close to her.

Sleep left James in a hurry when he noticed Harry's blurry form shaking against his wife. "Harry, are you okay? What is it?"

"He…he…he killed…"

"Killed? Who killed? Harry?"

* * *

After a long shower, Neville slowly changed into his clothes and robotically headed out of Gryffindor tower. His feet took him in front of Severus' quarters and by the time his brain registered where he was it was too late, the Professor was looking at him.

"Longbottom, you do realise it is early…"

"Professor, please, I need you to come to St. Mungo's with me. My parents…my parents and…"

"Come inside." Said Severus as he shut the door behind Neville

"My parents and my grandmother…they were…murdered last night…" Neville blankly offered the wrinkled photographs to Severus. "There is a portkey…"

"Neville, I am sorry for your loss." Said Severus quietly. This seemed to snap Neville to attention for a minute, but then the reality of the situation hit him like Thor's powerful hammer and he was lost again. "I will accompany you to the hospital, but listen to me Neville Longbottom you are a fighter; it's in your blood."

"I can't…"

"You are not that scared little boy you were last year, and even then you faced his Death Eaters head on."

"But I had help, Harry, he…"

Severus cut Neville off by saying "I think you know better than that Longbottom, but you dishonour the memory of your family. I think your grandmother raised you better than that."

"Yes sir, and thank you." Said Neville

* * *

The students woke with excitement and eagerness about the dance later that night. The enthusiasm seemed to dance in the air and moved from person to person as if everyone were a conductor. There were animated faces chattering as girls huddled together deciding what to do with their hair, what they were going to wear, and so forth. None of it penetrated Harry. Jasmine was fussy since she woke; she seemed to be reacting to Harry's mood and wouldn't let Harry leave her alone. Even when Harry created a clone, Jasmine ran toward the real Harry and clung to his legs in tears.

Her head rested on Harry's shoulder as she sucked on a thumb. Lily had dressed her in a pale yellow dress, and her blonde hair was neatly pulled in one by a ribbon. Harry felt a small measure of comfort with the warm bundle in his arms and decided to spend the rest of the morning with her. Harry put the memory of the morning in his pensieve; He needed his head to be clear for a few minutes and couldn't bear to repeat the events that had taken place earlier on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville stood outside the sealed room where his parents and grandmother's bodies lay. He was reluctant to go inside.

"The only one I have a right to mourn is Gran. I don't remember my parents. She refused to tell me about them and the little information I do know comes from her criticism of me." He said.

"You do not have to go in if you do not want to."

"I must Professor, but it troubles me. Gran never, she's always so careful, and…" Neville trailed off and cast a privacy sphere and an obscuring charm so that that no one would be able to read their lips. "…I don't know what to do. If I tell you something sir, would you tell me if I was being silly? Of course you will. I think, you know, Gran has always been so careful. Well, the only person who could have gotten Gran out is Uncle Algie. She hasn't been on speaking terms with the few remaining Longbottom's for years and they haven't had the ability to get through the wards."

"Say no more. We will speak further on this manner later. For now either go in or we return to Hogwarts." Said Severus. (2)

Neville nodded, and Severus began to take down the sealing ward. An alarm blared and Aurors flocked to the room with their wands drawn.

"State your name and the reason you were attempting to break the wards Professor Snape." said an Auror neither Neville nor Severus had met.

"My name is Neville Longbottom and my Professor, Professor Snape is my escort, but you obviously knew that. If you will excuse me, but my parents and grandmother are dead, and I would like to confirm their identities and have their bodies removed."

"I am sorry young man, but you are not allowed. Only Algernon Longbottom..."

"This is my family. You _will_ let me see them." said Neville as he pushed through the Aurors.

"You are not allowed." said another Auror

"I have visited this room week after week as a child hoping for some miracle that my parents would know who I am, hoping that the next owl that comes will be from St. Mungo's saying that my Mum was okay and that my Dad would come home and put on his Auror uniform, and, damn it step away from the door and let me say goodbye to my family because I can guarantee you that Karma is a bitch and she'll be knocking on your door next."

Everyone was silent, but Neville whispered, "I guess she's really gone then, Gran would never let me say that." Neville turned and walked from the room that once held his hopes, dreams, and fears. Severus followed closely behind.

"Mr. Longbottom, wait." called one of the three Aurors. Neville and Severus turned slowly "We had no idea you were an Auror's son."

Anger flared in Neville's eyes. "And that makes your behaviour right? What about others who have no ties to the Auror Corps? Would you not let them see their relatives? You don't deserve to _be_ Aurors! Alastor told me once that an Auror, never mind I'll get clearance from him instead."

The Auror stammered, "Alastor, as in Mad Eye Moody Alastor?" The other Aurors cursed loudly. "Please, Mr. Longbottom..."

"Please what? We have nothing to say to you Mr. Langly." said Severus speaking for the first time. "Mr. Mitchell and you I do not know. What is your name?"

"Auror Rajesh Singh sir."

"Hmm, come along Neville, I do believe the Headmaster is in the building."

When Neville and Severus left, Auror Samuel Mitchell said, "We're fucked, so fucked. Moody is going to kill us."

"He doesn't like Snape though." said Julian Langly

"That may be so, but if Longbottom knows him, he must be a friend of the family."

"As I said before, we're fucked, so fucked. Moody is going to kill us."

* * *

"Er, Professor, what are we going to do now?" asked Neville after returning from the loo.

"I sent a message to Moody, he'll be here soon."

"Oh right." Replied Neville dully. He was not looking forward to a triple burial.

* * *

Harry Potter was an emotional mess. He was worried about how Neville was coping, feeling guilty for not even caring about who buried the Dursley's, thankful that his mother was safe, and worried sick about Sirius Black. Lily watched with some amusement as Harry paced in front of the fireplace with Jasmine following closely. It was as if pacing would bring answers. It was something he had seen James do on more than one occasion, and he was sure only seeing Padfoot would stop him from pacing.

"Harry, why don't you eat some breakfast?" asked Lily

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Well, I was thinking about heading out to the pitch for a bit. It's been too long since I've been flying."

"Sure Mum." Replied Harry and continued his pacing.

A few minutes later, James burst into the living room excitedly. "It's here Lily. It's finally here!"

"It is? Well, bring it over here!" she said, but James threw a Chocolate Frog at her instead.

"Here Harry, have one. You too Jasmine."

"What's so special about a Cho…" began Harry.

"It's the card inside…" began James. Harry grinned remembering his first one with Ron on the Hogwarts Express. "Here open this

"Here Jazzy, Chocolate."

"Thank you Daddy."

"It's probably just Albus, again, why are you so, hang on, it's you Mum."

"I wanna see too Daddy. I wanna see." Said Jasmine trying to get a glimpse of the card Harry was holding.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful, I'm a Chocolate Frog." Said James.

"I wouldn't venture near any crowds then dear." Said Lily.

James looked at his wife and son with a confused look. They both replied in unison, "Because you're a Chocolate Frog!"

"That's not what I meant. Hey don't bite me. Ouch Lily, that hurts. Jasmine Lillian Potter don't you dare! Ouch!"

* * *

"Have any of you seen Harry or Neville?" asked Ron in the Common Room.

"No, but you could try the Quidditch Office. He wasn't at breakfast." Said Colin.

"Thanks Colin, but that's why I was looking for Harry."

"Hermione and Ginny are there." Offered a third year whose name Ron didn't know.

"Thanks." Called Ron as he left the Common Room. As he walked down the corridors, Ron noticed groups of girls huddled and giggling. Shaking his head in disgust, Ron walked faster.

It was eleven in the morning, when Professor McGonagall's magnified voice rang throughout the castle. "Students of Hogwarts, the proprietors of Hogsmeade as well as a few others from Diagon Alley are here as a Halloween treat. They are assembling on the Quidditch pitch as I speak. Thank you."

Excited shrieks filled the air and Ron grimaced once more as he passed groups of chattering girls.

* * *

"Snape, I got your message." Said Alastor.

"Mr. Moody," Said Neville "thank you for coming."

"As wonderful as this happy reunion is, could we please get on with it." Severus muttered.

"In a hurry to get to your Master, Snape?" asked Mad Eye

"I serve no Master, but I do have responsibilities at Hogwarts to return to."

"Run and hide boy, I'll look after Longbottom."

"Can we please just get this over with?" asked Neville.

"Lead the way Snape."

"Three people are dead. Your silly feud isn't important right now." Said Neville; the two men were quickly irritating him. All summer long both men sniped at each other. His family was dead damn it!

"I am loath to say it, but Longbottom is right." Said Severus. He felt an odd pride for the formerly timid and forgetful boy, not that he was likely to tell him.

* * *

"Wormtail, your arm." Said Voldemort

"Yes M…master, of course." Said Wormtail. He grimaced as Voldemort used his Dark Mark to summon the other Death Eaters. Tonight they were going to kidnap and assassinate many people. Peter Pettigrew was not very afraid of the man he called Master, but he was petrified about coming face to face with the man whom he betrayed. After tonight, he was positive the wrath of anyone by the name of Potter would be brought upon him.

* * *

"Aur…ror Moo…dy." Stammered Langly. "How n..nice of you to drop by today sir."

"Nice? What's your name."

"Langly, Julian Langly."

"How long have you been out of training?" asked Alastor

"Um, two months next week sir."

"And the rest of ya?" asked Alastor

"Same." Answered Singh and Mitchell

"Damn rookies, jackasses the lot of ya. Who told you to seal this room?"

"The order came from Dumbledore himself." Said Mitchell.

"And you three wet behind the eared Aurors thought to deny this boy his right to see his family?"

"But Snape here was trying to take down the wards, surely…"

"You expected Longbottom here to take them down? He's all of 16, but I think he'd do a fine job if ya give him enough time."

"To whom do you report?" asked Severus smoothly

"Stay out of Auror business Snape. You heard the man, answer the question." Said Alastor.

"All of us report to Senior Auror Kyra Kitaen." Said Langly.

"Kitaen? Not a bad lass to learn from. All of ya are to report to the Ministry for another year of training."

"You can't do that! We've graduated! Aurors now damn it! There's nothing you can do about it, old man. You're nothing but a washed up old senile cripple!"

"Shut up Mitchell."

"Washed up old senile cripple? Return to the Ministry post haste and you will see exactly what I can do." Said Alastor with an eerie smile. "And don't I won't know if ya don't."

"Do you need us to remove the wards?" asked Singh.

"These weak things? I bet the seventh years at Hogwarts can do a better job."

"Come on, let's go." Said Langly. "I knew this would end up badly. An extra year of training, great."

When they were alone, and the ward protecting the room were down, Neville hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. He took his time turning it, and yanked the door open. Taking a deep breath, Neville entered the room. He sighed in relief when he saw that his parents and grandmother were lying comfortably with a sheet covering them.

"What am I going to do with them now? How am I going to get them home?" asked Neville.

"The sheets are portkeys to Longbottom Manor. Just tap them with your wand."

"Is it okay if I remove the sheet?"

"As long as your wand doesn't touch it." Said Alastor.

"Gran, I'll always remember everything you taught me." Neville replaced the sheet and tapped all three bodies with his wand.

"Sir, you may want to talk to my uncle Algie about Gran getting past the wards at home."

* * *

Severus and Neville flooed to the Three Broomsticks from St. Mungo's and found a frazzled Madame Rosmerta packing bottles of Butterbeer.

"Hi Madame Rosmerta why are you packing?" asked Neville as he walked out of the floo.

"Why am I packing? Why am I _packing_? Minerva flooed here not ten minutes ago telling me to come to Hogwarts with things to sell." Rose said. "Don't just stand there, levitate these to the castle for me. You too Severus Snape."

When Neville and Severus left the pub with the crates floating ahead of them they were joined by many other proprietors.

"Hallo there Professor. 'Twas easier when the students came to us!" said Ambrosius Flume person from Zonko's.

"Yeah. Having to haul these sweets is no easy job!"

"Y've no trb'le eatin' 'em!" Said a woman from behind and the group of people laughed at the old man who was owner of Honeydukes.

* * *

"Goyle, any word from your son about the young Malfoy?"

"Yes, my Lord. Parkinson's brat and my son punished him for not carrying out his tasks."

"Brat! My Pansy is not a brat, why that oaf of yours…" said Pansy's father.

Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on Parkinson first, and then Goyle. "And what of Malfoy?" asked Voldemort.

"He was found by the traitor, my Lord, and was removed to the Hospital Wing." Said Parkinson. This answer angered Voldemort, and he cast the Cruciatus Curse once again.

"Tonight, we execute plans gamma, tau and omikron. Jugson you are in charge of gamma and Avery, you may redeem yourself with tau. The rest of you will join me for plan omikron. Tonight, we raid Azkaban, and bring the Dementors to our side." The Death Eaters gathered cheered even though they didn't quite know what plans gamma, tau and omikron were. Peter handed Jugson a sheet of parchment with Apparition coordinates while Voldemort told Avery which town he was to attack. "Jugson! Choose six of my loyal Death Eaters, and Avery, you take ten. The rest of you will follow me to Azkaban at nightfall."

"My Lord, what are we to do in the meantime?" asked one of the newest Death Eaters.

"What are you to do? _Crucio!_ Make yourself useful, learn some spells." Shouted Voldemort. After a few minutes, he stopped the Cruciatus Curse. "I want all of you capable of creating create portkeys to come with me. I trust there are no more questions?" No one dared to speak and Voldemort left the room. As they could not leave, there were many people trying to look busy in a meagre attempt to avoid punishment.

* * *

"Harry! There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Not hard enough, I was with my parents." Said a sombre Harry.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ron.

"I'm sorry. Voldemort attacked Neville's family. His parents and is Gran are dead."

"Wha's a Gwan Daddy?" asked Jazzy. "UP Uncle Won, up!"

"Um a grandmother is a Daddy's Mum or a Mummy's Mum."

"You'we my Daddy." Said Jazzy

"Yep and he's got a Mum too, so really you should be calling 'Aunt' Lily and 'Aunt' Molly grandmother." Said Ron

"Like ganpa Al?"

"Hey that means you should be calling 'Uncle James' Grandfather too."

Jasmine looked at Harry and asked, "Weally Daddy?"

"I suppose so." Said Harry.

"I can't wait to see his face when she calls him Grandpa."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because technically, he's only 22." (3)

Harry grinned and said, "I'd sure like to see that. Hey sweetie, do you want to go and say hello to Grandpa James?" As Jasmine nodded vigorously, Harry said, "Let's find my Dad Ron."

* * *

Percy Weasley was not having a good day. His father had tried to speak with him, and forced Percy to make a spectacle of himself in front of _everyone_ in the Ministry. Percy cringed just thinking about the small altercation and cursed. '_How dare he make such a fool out of me!_' fumed the young man. Percy took his vase and slammed it into the wall.

"Mr. Weasley." Said a voice from behind Percy. "I will thank you not to destroy Ministry property."

Percy cringed again. This was not something he wanted, especially after being demoted from Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic to working under Cuthbert Mockridge Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was thankful though to have escaped the Centaur Liaison Office, which certainly meant unemployment. "I'll repair it at once Mr. Mockridge."

"Good, good. I'm quite sure your _reparo_ is up to par, however that is not my reason for being here. I need you to go and pacify some Goblins about this new law that's being voted on."

"I haven't been aware of any new law."

"Of course not, you haven't been here but two days Weasley. You should probably become acquainted with the dealings of this office. Coincidentally, you'll be meeting with a Mr. Weasley from Gringotts and he is well versed in Goblin affairs." Said Cuthbert

"Yes, I will. Immediately sir."

"Don't let me down Weasley, we need to control those creatures as much as possible."

As Cuthbert left Percy's small office, his only comforting thought was that at least the people here his name correct. Today was the first time in a string of bad days that Percy Ignatius Weasley wished he had a bottle of Ogden's finest hidden in his desk drawer.

* * *

"Alright Jazzy, I need you to run up to Grandpa James and say 'Hi Granpa James.' Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy." Said Jasmine

"Good girl. Now make sure and say it loudly okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Replied the little girl as she was running off to James who was busy flirting with Rosmerta. Lily was sitting with Severus two seats away and shook her head in amusement.

While Harry and Ron watched Jasmine run haphazardly between and sometimes into people a voice from behind them called, "Hey Weasley, don't you think you should take your robe to Madame Malkin's or Gladrags?"

"Why, do you want me to go with you Boot?" asked Ron

"We all remember that monstrosity you were wearing."

"I was young only a silly fourth year then, but I know better now." Said Ron. "What do you want Boot?"

"Nothing at all Weasley, I just wanted to spare you a bit of embarrassment."

"You can take your _own_ robes to Gladrags by yourself."

"See you at the dance." Said Terry as he slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Some good natured camaraderie is all. We decided to mingle outside of the DA."

"Camaraderie? Learned a big word, have you? Oh did I miss that day?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think that was the day you were with the Healers."

"What a bloody awful day that was. Oh look Jazzy's there."

With a big smile, Jasmine launched herself into James and practically shouted, "Hi Ganpa James!" followed by giggles.

"Grandpa? But, but…" sputtered James.

Lily snorted and Severus said, "Technically Potter, you are a grandfather, considering whom she calls Daddy."

"But I'm only twenty two years old." Said James

"I'm this many Ganpa." Said Jazzy holding up five fingers. (4)

"And he's many, many more than that." Chuckled Remus.

"Where did you come from?" asked James.

"Just over there, not too far away from Harry and Ron. You've been had old man."

James recovered quickly enough and said, "I suppose you think this is funny, do you Grandma?"

"Hilarious, actually, since I've been expecting this." Replied Lily with laughter.

"Uncle Las! Look Ganpa, Uncle Las. Hi uncle Las!"

"That my cue to leave, I've seen enough of Alastor Moody to last me for a week." Said Severus.

* * *

At approximately five thirty in the afternoon, the young men at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were bored out of their skulls. The morning ended rather quickly and the girls began to disappear in groups to get ready for the dance later that night. They simply couldn't fathom what went on in the Girls Dormitory on occasions such as these. In fact, James and Severus were having a minor debate about what really does occur in a dressing room that takes hours before completion.

The four, (Harry and Remus included) were sitting in Severus' quarters in the dungeon since Lily had taken Ginny, Jasmine, Hermione, and Luna into 'her' bedroom and forbade the 'boys' from entering their domain.

So it was with much surprise that a haggard looking Sirius appeared via Portkey to the Potter's living room only to be ambushed by girlish shrieks one yell of "Sirius Orion Black, get out!" and another of "DOGGIE!" Lily shoved him into the fireplace, threw the powder as she was stating the floo address and Sirius, who was not prepared for travel floo or anything else otherwise, tumbled out of Severus' fireplace with a mouth full of soot.

"Prongs old man, you couldn't have taught the nipper to call me Padfoot? Doggie is just so undignified for one in my position." Said Sirius from the floor.

"Sirius! You're back! I was so worried!" said Harry in a rush as he hurried across the room to get to Sirius. Unfortunately, he tripped over his robe, crashed into Sirius (who had just managed to pull himself off the floor) and they both smashed into the wall.

Sirius groaned and muttered, "Harry, can the four of you stop moving?"

"Um, Dad, I think he needs some help."

Remus levitated Sirius over to the couch with chuckles. "Good to have you back Doggie." He said after checking Sirius' head for injuries.

"Black."

"Hi Snape." Said Sirius cheerfully. "I'm alright guys. Can anyone tell me why there were dresses and robes all over your living room?" asked Sirius. "Say, you're not getting dressed because of my arrival tonight?"

"You are not _that_ important Black considering that you are a fugitive."

"Aww, come on Snape, where is your sense of humour? I know what day it is, after all, I'm not a complete idiot."

"I beg to differ."

"Play nice children." Said Harry, which earned him two sets of glares and two sets of chuckles. "Besides, Mum has a surprise for you Padfoot."

"Please tell me it's roast beef, or a rack of lamb."

"Hungry are you?" teased Harry, and suddenly Dobby appeared.

"How can Dobby helps you Mr. Harry Potter Sir?"

"Can you please bring something for my Godfather to eat, he's _very_ hungry."

"Right away Harry Potter! Dobby is bringing it right away!" said Dobby who was eager to please.

* * *

In the Other Realm, Salazar Slytherin was debating with Godric and Anastazi about the decision to tell Harry the truth about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had asked the portraits whether they knew why a basilisk was placed in the Chamber, but none of them knew. The spirits of the founders, however, did and Salazar refused to tell Harry the truth, at least so soon.

"Albus Dumbledore made that mistake, and we all watched it happen Salazar. You said so yourself!"

"Godric please, I am in a delicate position. My heirs of magic and blood are enemies and I am helping to put them against each other."

"That's not the entire truth Salazar. Riddle forfeited his right to his Magic the night he attacked Harry." Said Anastazi. "It is not often that a blood heir and magical heir is separated, I understand that, but I will not allow you to make a decision that could potentially hurt Harry."

"Yes, you are quite right, both of you. I will tell him after the dance. This is such a difficult decision. I feel as if I am betraying the boy."

"As much as you felt betrayed when he begged the Sorting Hat not to place him in your house?"

"No, that hurt a lot, especially since I watched him grow up and taught him so much…" said Salazar but he stopped mid sentence "…do you think I can unblock the things I taught him tonight?"

Anastazi frowned and said, "That is a decision for the majority to make. Others have been teaching him since the day of his birth."

"Could anything you told him potentially give Harry an advantage over your blood heir?" asked Godric. Even though the two had been friends in life and in death, Salazar never revealed what he taught his heirs. Godric knew that Salazar's decision to help Harry was a very difficult one because his blood would be lost forever. However, he also knew _that_ loss was a lot less painful than the loss of Salazar's magic.

"Yes. Riddle has over half a century worth of knowledge over Harry, but he never took the time to learn what being a Slytherin meant. He also never explored the Chamber."

"Since you're crossing over, care to do a favour for another teenage boy?"

* * *

"So, do you want to go to the Ball?" asked Harry.

"Absobloodylutely!" said Sirius whose mouth was quite full. "What's the catch?"

Severus grimaced and said, "Black, you spend too much time as a dog."

"You have to polyjuice with me into Fred and George. I got the nod from them immediately. Honestly, they had an argument about who got to polyjuice into you."

Remus chuckled and said, "How did they work it out?"

"Well, there will be four flasks, two with polyjuice for Padfoot and Harry, and two without for them. You get first choice Padfoot, and then before the hour is up, you and Harry will switch flasks." Explained James.

"Couldn't that plan have been simpler?" Severus asked.

"You're just jealous you have no loyal fans Snape."

"Yes, that's correct Black, I'm jealous, of you, an escaped convict. Merlin I need a drink."

* * *

"Neville? Open your eyes baby."

"Who…who's there?" asked Neville. He was in an abandoned classroom crying because he didn't want anyone to see him.

"Behind you son." Said a male voice, and Neville slowly turned.

"Dad? You're a ghost!" said Neville who was ashamed to have felt joy that his father's soul would be condemned to the earthly plane.

"That's what happens when you die," Said Alice, "but we're just visiting."

"How can you joke at a time like this, you're dead!"

"We came to say goodbye my precious baby boy." Said Alice.

"Neville, I have been so proud of you and I haven't told you." Said Agnes.

"Really? Mum, Dad, did you ever hear anything I was saying? Did you know when he…he…"

Alice smiled sorrowfully and shook her head. Frank answered in her stead. "No, we were not aware of anything Neville."

"What Voldemort did was vile, and he only did it to make you do something rash. He can't harm us now, so use that to your advantage." Said Frank.

The four spoke for a long time and Neville was glad he decided to remain on his own before the dance. He wouldn't have traded this time with his parents for anything. When it was time for them to leave, Neville was heartbroken. Frank and Alice went to see Lily and James to thank them for looking after their son, and to reaffirm a promise the two couples made when their children were born. Agnes, however, went to the Headmaster's Office; she had a few choice words for the old man, and nothing could deter her from it. After all, she had nothing to lose.

* * *

Sirius had taken a bath after his meal and was relaxing in a dressing gown. He didn't want to drink the Polyjuice Potion earlier than necessary even though there was enough for both Harry and himself.

"When are the twins getting here?" asked Sirius

"No clue, but it should be interesting once they arrive. Could you imagine a Weasley quadruplet?"

"Don't even think it! Those particular Weasleys would manage to do it. If that ever happens, I'm retiring on the spot." Said Severus, who refused to even say the words Weasley quadruplet.

Sirius snickered and said, "I'm dead cert those two could pull it off if you give them half the chance."

"I'll have to agree with Severus on this one." Said Remus. "The mischief they could potentially cause would put the Marauders to shame."

"It's half six already, do you think the girls are ready?" asked Harry.

"Your mother will let us know when they are." Said James.

"Nervous?" asked Remus

"I think I'm nothing but nerves." Said Harry

James shook his head, grinned, and said "I would put the corsage down if I were you." Every one of them had gotten flowers of some sort for their dates. For Harry, it was a lesson about flowers and their meanings. (5) He had to wonder how much a name influences a person's behaviour. For example, Petunia meant resentment or anger and none of the Lilies had any type of negative meaning. He bought an Orchid corsage for Ginny because it meant beautiful lady and she certainly was. Even Severus bought something for Jazzy; it was a wreath of baby's breath for her hair.

Finally they got word from Lily and the others and Sirius and **Harry (a clone) **donned robes that were identical to Fred and George's.

"You know, Fred and George have a good sized tadger." Said Sirius after the Polyjuice Potion took effect.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. Remus shook his head in exasperation at his friend.

"But really, too much red hair on the two veg." James and Severus finally caught on after Sirius' second comment. (6)

"Too much information Padfoot." Said James. Severus only rolled his eyes in response.

**Harry **sat next to Severus and shook his head. "I suppose I got Fred then." He said

"How can you tell?" asked Remus

"George has a slight lisp, but you have to listen carefully because Fred copies it." Explained Harry. "Come, let's go."

* * *

"Let's finish this game later, yeah?" asked Ron as he realised it was time to meet Hermione and the others. He decided to spend the afternoon in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room instead of spending a long period of time with the Potions Master.

"Yeah." Said a distracted Seamus as he watched his date, one of Gryffindor's Chasers, Natalie awkwardly descend the stairs into the Common Room.

Ron and Neville met Harry, 'the twins,' James, Remus and Severus with enough time to spare. James didn't ask Neville how he was coping, but squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring manner. It was all the teenager needed especially after speaking to his family.

A few minutes later the small group was distracted by a cry of "Daddy!" shouted by Jasmine who was wearing a pretty dress with a white top and flowing red skirt.

"Don't run Jasmine!" warned Lily and the excited little girl slowed for a few seconds before running again. Harry scooped her up as she came barrelling forward.

"You look very pretty baby. I love the dress." Harry said.

"My pwincess ball Daddy." Said Jazzy. Harry couldn't answer her because he was staring at Ginny. Harry was so stunned he couldn't describe how she looked. Gone was the girl with the worn jeans, Weasley sweater, and ponytail, and Harry all Harry could say was 'Wow.' He had no idea when Jasmine was taken from him, nor did he see Ron's similar reaction to Hermione. Surprisingly, only Neville and Luna greeted their dates normally. Neville took Susan's hand and placed the corsage on it while they exchanged pleasantries.

Everyone marvelled at Hermione once again, but was surprised at the transformation of Luna Lovegood. Her hair was in an elegant French roll and the robes she wore were red and slightly fitted with a slit on either side of her legs. Like the other girls, she was wearing the Potter family jewellery, and at her side was none other than the handsome Jack Summers, a seventh-year Hufflepuff.

* * *

While all was well at Hogwarts, Jugson and six other Death Eaters were given their instructions for operation gamma. They were to murder every person with green eyes at the specified Apparition coordinates that they memorised. Similarly Avery and his group of ten were to torture and kill everyone with red hair at their coordinates. At each house Jugson and Avery were to leave a message, written in blood. It read, "_For you, Harry Potter._"

The Dark Mark was the last thing to be seen at each houses and the Ministry was in an uproar. Madame Bones had deployed Aurors, Obliviators and other Ministry personnel to the different locations being attacked, but it was not enough. Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters had little trouble getting to Azkaban.

There were relatively few Aurors stationed on the island because of the limited number of qualified Aurors, including those who could successfully cast the Patronus Charm. However, there were many Hit Wizards who were cleverly disguised.

* * *

"Oi Fred, we're early!" said the real George Weasley

"I reckon we're a bit late **George**." Said **Harry**.

"What took you so long?" said Sirius (Who will be known as **George **until further notice.)

The students laughed as the quadruplet amicably argued about being the real Weasley twins over dinner. Of course, Ron and Ginny were able to pick the two 'fakes' rather easily, and the quad eventually migrated toward the teachers who obviously didn't know what was happening.

The dinner was short, but there were drinks and finger foods on the house tables that were situated along the sides of the Great Hall. The Lot Keepers (7) were setting up on a slightly elevated platform while the Headmaster welcomed everyone to the ball. Albus finished his speech with, "I'd like you all to welcome The Lot Keepers!"

The students screamed their appreciation as the band began to play their new hit song _Accio Me!_ The students left the many round dinner tables as soon as the opening bars of _Accio Me!_ began; they screamed even louder when the song immediately morphed into S_witching Places_ and Ginny pulled Harry onto the dance floor. Harry was grateful that Savi and his mother taught him to dance.

"It's so good to see them having fun." Shouted Lily as she tried to speak over the loud music.

"I can't hear you!" said James with a big grin.

Lily shook her head and resumed her chaperone duties. The band took a short break, and James took the opportunity to ask them to play an International Waltz. He then took Lily's right hand in his, turned her hand and bowed. Lily smiled and curtsied and James led her to the dance floor.

James stood with his back toward the centre of the room, and placed his right hand just beneath Lily's shoulder blade. (8)

Lily smiled and said, "Let's show them how it's done James" as she placed her hand on his shoulders. James nodded and the two began to twirl around the room. Other couples Waltzed as well, and the crowd clapped when James gently dipped Lily and the two had command of the dance floor. That is, until James stopped in front of Severus and bowed at Lily. She smiled and held her hand out. "Dance with me?" she said, and murmurs were heard across the Great Hall. The general thought was, 'Severus Snape dance? You must be joking.'

In response Severus clicked his heals (8) and lead Lily back to the floor, but the music changed. Severus looked at the band and saw Harry grinning; the brat had changed the music. It was the Tango, and Severus almost left Lily standing there alone, but was stopped by a sharp, "Don't even think about it! Let's dance as planned."

The students were surprised to see the greasy bat of their Potions professor dancing the tango with the other _very gorgeous_ Potions professor. Their hips and upper thighs were in close contact as Severus led Lily across the floor heel first. A few were able to recognise the Slow-Slow-Quick-Quick-Slow, but most didn't know much abou tit to determine anything other than the pair looked stunning. For many of the teachers, it was as if they were transported into time to another dance many years ago. The students, even then were in disbelief when Lily and Severus danced together.

Severus and Lily were moving very slowly, and their eyes never left each other's. Even when Lily moved out of his grasp and danced around him, her stunning green eyes emphasised by the jewellery on her ears and neck sought his. When Severus pulled Lily flush against him, there was an echoing gasp. Lily couldn't help but grin at the reaction. Sev fluidly dipped Lily and raised her in the same slow manner.

"Shall I put a flower between my lips?" asked Lily

Severus shook his head and said, "That will not be necessary."

"The song will end in a few minutes, what kind of finale do you want?" Lily asked with a mischievous grin.

"A bow at the end should be sufficient." said Severus, who really felt self conscious parading in front of the students and faculty.

"Something flashy I think."

"Stubborn woman." said Severus.

James looked at the pair with a smile, and thought of the last time he had seen them dance. He was consumed with jealousy that Lily would dance with that rotten Slytherin, and now, he knew how foolish it all was. He had to marvel at their grace on the dance floor; Lily and Severus were stunning.

Fred and George took the opportunity of the distracted audience to spike the punch and place Weasley Wheezes on the refreshment table.

After side stepping for about four or five beats, Severus and Lily were prepared for the grand finale. As soon as the beats began to lengthen, and the final beats were played, Lily dropped into a split. The song ended as soon as she reached the floor, and applause from the band, staff and students were enthusiastic and a tad overwhelming.

The band took a small break for refreshment, and amplified music from the Wireless. While at the table Clyde Dunne, the lead singer, morphed into a canary, much to the amusement of the students and the consternation of the Professors. The quad immediately denied everything as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall descended on them.

Everyone commented Lily and Severus on their dance. Severus even overheard one student say that he needed to rethink his opinion on Potions professors 'if those two were anything to go by' and saw his companions nod in agreement. After letting a few songs play on the Wireless, **The Lot Keepers** resumed with a slow song, and quite a few couples danced to it.

The night was nothing short of perfect for Harry and the others, that is, until they noticed a frazzled looking Tonks fully dressed in her singed Auror Uniform speaking with the headmaster. Harry wanted to figure out what was going on, but a quick shake of James' head stopped him. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's arm.

Albus left the Great Hall for almost half an hour and only a handful of people paid attention to it. Hermione and the others were wondering how clueless the other students were. They were dancing and partying as if nothing was wrong. Even the Fred and George were subdued, and that should have tipped everyone off. The group were sitting at an enlarged circular table on the far end from everyone else, and the quad was making plans.

"We should get James and Remus to make a larger Marauder's Map that would include more of Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest and other smaller outlying Muggle towns." said **George** (i.e. Sirius)

"Not a bad idea, George we can make traps just in case there is an attack on the school." said Fred

"Yeah, but we have to make sure that no one, except the Death Eaters trigger them, or else it would be a waste of time." said George

**Fred **nodded and said, "Come up with some new things that the students could use, something like your swamp. It could cause a hindrance and is not easily removed."

"Any other ideas?" asked Ginny, "That doesn't seem like enough. Shouldn't we get the students out of here if there is an attack?"

"I agree with Ginny." Hermione said.

Ron said hotly, "Then why do we have the DA? We are teaching them to defend the school!"

"Hogwarts is the safest place they could be."

"Unless we set up a safe house like No Mans Land." Argued Ginny. "I'm all for having help with defending the school, but what can little first years do?"

"That's exactly where you two, er, four come in." said Harry. "We can station the first years in the towers, and on the first or second floor. They can throw things, portable swamps, and anything you could come up with."

Severus approached the table, but could not hear anything the students were saying. _A privacy sphere_ he mused, and make short work of it. "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, I would like to see you at eleven forty five tonight in my office."

"Yes Professor!" Agreed Hermione eagerly. _Perhaps he wants to see us to begin training us like Harry and Neville!_

Ron of course, was much more reserved and nodded to Professor Snape.

"You dance well Professor." said Neville as he and Susan approached the table.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom. Enjoy the rest of the evening, and remember, I have my eyes on you." Severus said as he walked away.

Eleven forty five could not come fast enough for Hermione. She stopped paying attention to her date ages ago, and Ron made a mental note to apologise to Parvati, or was it Padma? Harry and Ginny, as well as Luna and her date danced until the band announced the last song of the evening. Ron stood and pulled Hermione onto the dance floor.

"Last dance." He said, and Hermione nodded in shock. While Ron did not dance as well as Harry, Hermione didn't mind. Amazingly, with her head resting on Ron's shoulder, Hermione managed to clear her mind of all thoughts. The two swayed to the music and just before the band stopped playing and said goodnight, Ron screwed up enough courage to kiss Hermione under the muted lights and soft music.

Ron and Hermione took the long way to Severus' office, and if anyone were to look, they would have seen the two stopping for a kiss or two.

"You're late." said Severus as he stood waiting for the two Gryffindors.

Hermione stammered, "I'm sorry Professor, we were delayed" but the effect was ruined by her mussed hair and kiss swollen lips.

"If you are through letting your hormones run rampant, let us get down to business. Have a seat."

"Thank you Professor." said Ron as he pulled a chair for Hermione to sit on. His lessons in etiquette from Remus and James were paying off.

"Miss Granger, I trust you still have your OWL revision notes." Severus said.

"Of course sir!" replied a startled Hermione. She wondered, _what does my notes have to do with him training me to fight? Neville and Harry didn't need notes, and Ron apparently doesn't, what does he want me to do?_

"Miss Granger!" said Severus in a raised voice and Ron hit Hermione to shake the girl from her thoughts.

Hermione blushed and said "I'm sorry Professor, yes I have them, what do you need me to do?"

"If you were listening to what I said a few minutes ago, you would have known." Severus raised his hand to quiet the apologies that Hermione had started to spew already. "I want you to copy them and give them to Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood. You will tutor them in every topic. I want them to be prepared to take their OWLs by February."

"February! But that's impossible!"

"That's why I'm asking you to tutor them. I should have practise tests ready for them by then, and they will sit a mock exam. Should they pass, you will be given the opportunity to peruse my personal library, and select a book for yourself. Of course, I will obtain a copy for you."

"And should she fail?" asked Ron. Hermione shot him a dirty look as if daring him to continue that line of thought.

"Should you fail, the three of you will be behind in what I want to teach you. You will lose nothing else. Do you agree?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said a little disappointed. She was hoping to learn whatever it was that her professor had to teach.

"Thank you. Please return to Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Weasley will join you shortly."

Hermione began to protest but one raised eyebrow stopped her. She turned around and left the Potions Master's office without complaint.

Ron gulped as his eyes followed Hermione out the door. "Mr. Weasley" said Severus, drawing Ron's attention back to him. "I am told you had some skill with strategy."

"Um yes sir, I think so sir, ah just mediocre I think." said Ron. Severus looked at him in surprise and Ron shocked himself by saying, "My best friends are Harry and Hermione, I do pick up a few words here and there."

"Yes. Tell me the reason then, I had you learn to use a staff." Said Severus.

Ron thought for a moment and tried to remember what he learned from the past summer. The answer came to him immediately as he was pleasantly surprised to dodge Ginny's attack. "It teaches up to anticipate the other person's moves." said Ron, who added 'sir' after a lengthy pause.

"Not bad. You are the first to answer that question correctly." said Severus. "You have also made a remarkable improvement with Occlumency, and as such, I have an assignment for you that is similar to Harry and Neville's." Ron sat straighter in his chair as he waited for Severus to continue. "I want you to take this book, and draw up plans for an attack on the castle with different scenarios. For instance, the centaurs decide to help defend the forest."

"Or Aragog." said Ron with a shudder.

"Aragog?" Severus asked

"Yeah, Hagrid's pet Acromantula and family...very large family." said Ron who developed a sudden itch.

"_Pet_ Acromantula?"

"Yeah, nice bloke and all, but absolutely barmy. Harry says Riddle used Aragog as proof that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty something years ago."

"Pets. I wonder what else Hagrid has hidden."

"Or can get!" exclaimed Ron. He took the book (a large sketch pad) from Severus' desk.

"Indeed. You are not to let anyone know what you are doing. It is imperative that you to practise your Occlumency."

"Yes sir, and thank you!" said Ron as he left. Ron knew he had to think of something to say to Hermione, but decided to tell her the truth. Hermione jumped out from behind a corridor and said,

"What did he want?"

"I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say? Tell me, please!"

"This is neither the time nor place for this discussion 'Mione, and you know it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." said the teenager despondently.

* * *

While Ron and Hermione were heading down to the dungeons, Harry and Ginny were strolling up to the Potter Quarters. Harry had volunteered to take Jasmine to bed while his parents took a midnight stroll in the rose garden. He did not want to accidentally walk in on his parents _again_ while they were _busy_.

"Sa..." began Harry, but he was shushed by the man's fingers upon his lips. The man of course, was Salazar Slytherin. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to speak with you, alone." Said Salazar, who was looking at Ginny. "That is, if you both do not mind."

"Of course not, shall I wait up Harry?"

"Walk with me." said Harry as he squeezed her hand. "I'll escort you back to the Common Room."

Ginny was confused for a moment, but realised what Harry meant. She sighed with the realisation that she'll spend the rest of the night with Harry-clone and not Harry. There was really no distinction between the two, but Ginny always wondered if the decisions Harry-clone made were identical to Harry's.

Harry too was disappointed that he would spend the rest of the night speaking with Salazar, but knew whatever the man needed was most likely important. He linked his arm with Ginny's and continued walking in silence.

When Ginny and **Harry (clone) **left, Salazar sat in front of the fireplace.

"How is it that you're, well, fleshy?" asked Harry.

"Halloween is a wonderful time for members of the Counsel. In fact, it was Godric and Rowena who used this with you that Halloween. They cleared the rubble enough so that young Sirius Black would find you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you recognised them right away, and they were able to calm you."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there, hoping my heir would not be an ignoramus, but alas I could not interfere. I began coming to you to teach you what every one of my magical heirs have learned since the day of their birth. This incidentally, leads us to why I am here."

"Okay." said Harry

"I'm going to release what I taught you."

"Um, come again?"

Salazar sighed and tried to explain again. "On the day you were born, each of your ancestors came to you and began to teach you things. It is part of the reason babies cry so much. There is an influx of information."

"Like what kind of information?"

"Particulars, for example, Parseltongue, Snake Magic..."

"Snake Magic?"

"Yes, yes, your snake familiar will help you learn it, but without the information that I gave you after my blood heir attacked you, it would be useless. However, you must first learn how to call your familiar. I believe my blood heir had Nagini."

"Doesn't that mean that Voldemort knows everything? Surely, Nagini was able to teach..."

"No, blood retains magic. Voldemort only has a fraction of his Slytherin heritage. Remember, he forfeit his right to it the night he attempted to kill you."

"He had Nagini before he used my blood come to think of it."

"Yes, but even then he was able to call upon what little he had. A few drops of your blood didn't increase his hold of the Slytherin heritage. Any other questions Harry?"

"No, let's start then."

"There's another thing I have to tell you, please don't interrupt me, or try not to." Salazar said. He sighed as a clock struck midnight and he was once again a spirit. "First, let me apologise. I lied to you, well, my portrait did, but I prevented you from asking about the Chamber of Secrets. No interruptions! Rowena and Helga asked to be Obliviated, which was even riskier back then. Godric and I were the only ones who knew that my chamber holds the truth about creatures you now call Dementors." Harry's eyes widened in shock and he leaned forward in anticipation to hear the rest. "They were once human."

* * *

Voldemort's raid was semi successful. He did not count on the Hit Wizards that were camouflaged. They managed to capture a third of the Death Eaters and send them to an undisclosed location, and the many of the others were injured. At his lair, Voldemort was furious. He believed there was a spy in his ranks, but could not determine how the Aurors and Hitwizards were alerted to their plans; none of the Death Eaters left the compound, he made sure of it.

With the majority of his men weakened and wandless, the Dark Lord was in no position to cast the Cruciatus Curse on his newly released followers. However, those who helped in the Azkaban raid were punished for their failure, as well as anguish over their loss of a competent Potions maker.

A few wizards were working in the lab that used to belong to Severus, but they were not at the level he was. The Death Eaters had become so complacent that barely standard potions were all they made. Now there was trouble; the other Death Eaters finally realised how important the surly greasy Severus Snape was.

Voldemort needed to fit his men with new wands. He decided to raid Ollivanders that night. Wandless wizards were useless to him.

* * *

"What?" Harry blurted in shock.

"Yes, the original Dementors were criminals, and a group of people, much like the Wizengamot of today decided to purify them, or rather, purge the evil out of them. They took the worst out of the bunch, murderers, rapists and the like, and tested the purification spell on them. It backfired of course; those people's souls were so corrupt it was literally purged out them. They had so little joy and goodness left that they craved it desperately. They didn't eat, sleep, or drink at all. They stood on the outside, observing, but were never able to experience the happiness they saw in families; they just didn't know how to interact with people. Eventually their bodies became emaciated to the point where they should have died, but they were cursed. Their bodies died, but their want did not. My parents studied these creatures and sent letters to me via owl post. Muggles, who became afraid of the pre-Dementors saw my parents and assumed they were responsible for the condition of the cursed people. They were murdered, and the next time I saw them was at their funeral."

"How do you know that?"

"They were visiting a cousin of mine one village over. He happened to be in the village while the people were digging graves for my parents."

"Why bury them?"

"Even then people knew to bury the dead, whether it be friend or foe. Rumours of the walking dead were spread after their bodies disappeared. Godric and I decided to hide the parchments at Hogwarts, and so the Chamber of Secrets was born. We then staged a quarrel about Muggles and Muggleborns, and because of that, we were able to warn people not to open the Chamber."

"Quarrel? Books say there was a feud, and a duel in which you lost."

"Sorry to disappoint you Harry, but there really was only a quarrel. Is it my fault people like to exaggerate?"

"So, you created a feud between two houses for a millennium just to hide a secret!"

"That was better than having people create more Dementors! Besides, childish squabbles are forgotten outside these walls."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." said Harry.

"Go to bed now, so I can unlock the information. Oh and be wary of casting _Serpensortia_. It is actually a method of summoning your snake guardian used by Parselmouths."

"So, if I cast _Serpensortia_ tomorrow, I'll have a snake familiar?"

"Yes, but I would wait a month or so before trying."

"You would know best," said Harry with a yawn. "I guess that's my cue for bed."

"Yes, it is. Goodnight Harry."

"Night Sal, I'll see you when I see you?" asked Harry as he changed into his pyjamas.

* * *

The next morning found Harry having breakfast with his parents. "I really wish we had some way of communicating with each other during the DA drills." He said.

"What do you mean?" James asked never looking up from the parchment in his hands. Grading, it was the only downside to being a teacher in his opinion.

"Well, I've been working with the different groups, and when we have more than one, we can't communicate. I just wish there was something! Fred, George, Sirius and I were coming up with plans and it would just be very helpful to have a method of communication." Said Harry with a sigh

"Harry? I think I can help you there," said Lily with a bashful smile. "Do you know what I did before I went into hiding?"

"I know you worked in a research facility with the Unspeakables." Harry said, not understanding where this conversation was leading. He thought, _'what does Mum's job have to do with anything?'_

"Some people may be ignorant when Muggle things are involved, but not the Unspeakables. We do everything possible to get the job done. When I graduated from Hogwarts, the Unspeakables recruited me immediately because of a project I was researching.

"What was it?" asked Harry, still not seeing how the information his mother was giving him was important.

I was doing an independent project with Filius, and a few other staff members and my recruiter was invited to look at my project. "I was working on using magic to power Muggle things. The research I used was based mostly on work done years before my time on the Wireless, but it wasn't until I was pregnant with you, I had my first breakthrough."

Catching on, Harry asked, "And? Did it work?"

"Not very well. In places with high magical activity, things failed.

"What did you try?" Harry asked.

"I think at one point she tried the portable telly. It wasn't a big hit at all."

"I thought it would have been a marvellous addition to the Wizarding World. You've got moving portraits, photographs, and regular scribbles that can move. Why not add sound? Hence the telly."

"It was an interesting thought, though I must admit I liked Tales of the Unexpected." (9) said James

Lily giggled at the memory. "Would you believe, my mother and James were sitting like the best of friends discussing the last episode they saw?"

"Where did Dad watch it?" Harry asked

"At my cousin's."

"Dahlia Evans." whistled James, "She had a..."

"James Potter!" exclaimed Lily as she lightly hit her husband on his shoulder.

"Great voice! I was going to say great voice." James said in his defence, but he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed and shook his head before saying, "What does Dahlia have to do with your project?"

"Oh right!" Lily said, "I never did get the portable telly to work, but a little help from genius Arithmancers and Rune Masters in the Other Realm should do the trick nicely."

"Why did you want to know that while you were in the hereafter?" asked Harry. It seemed like something that was inconsequential.

James, still not looking at either one of the three people sitting in front of the fireplace, said 'CoughPerfectionistcough' which made Harry laugh again.

"I am not a perfectionist. It was just one of those things you have to know. It turns out I was very close. There were a few Arithmantic assumptions I made that were very wrong, but I think I can tinker with a pair of Walkie Talkies for you." (10)

"How are you going power it?"

"Battery sized crystals with a few well placed runes. I'll have to do some Arithmantic calculations for it, grow the crystals, shape them, carve the runes, and other things. Hmmm, probably dip them in metal. I actually don't know if I'll have time to tinker much coming to think of it."

"You should recruit Fred and George for this. They can do the tinkering."

"I'll do as much as I can and bring them in later." Said Lily more for herself than anything else.

" You're the best Mum!" exclaimed Harry, startling the poor woman. Harry left to meet with Savi. While the other students had a day off, he did not. Harry met Savi on her way to their training room, and saw a gold chain with many pendants on it. "What are those things around your neck?" Harry asked curiously.

Savi plucked at the gold chain around her neck and said, "They are runes. Some of these I was given at birth and later on I began to collect them."

"But you only have a few there."

"Well, I didn't bring them all you know, I only chose a handful to wear."

"What do they mean? Like that P you have there."

"That P as you call it represents a V or W and is called Wunjo. My father gave this to me the day I was born."

"What does it mean?"

"A number of things actually, joy, harmony, spiritual reward are among the few. If Wunjo is written backward, the meaning is also reversed. It could be sorrow, strife and all things negative."

"How about the others?"

"This is called Jera and it represents hopes and expectations of peace and prosperity. I have one for protection, and I think an entire runic spell that used to be my grandmother's."

"Runic spells?"

"Yes, I haven't the chance to translate it yet, but I'm hoping to do it one day."

"Can you make protection spells?"

"Of course! You can right names with them too. Have you ever wondered why people, well, wizards and witches have strange names?"

"No, not really. I was glad to have been given a nice normal one though."

"Well, a long time ago, people chose names based on runic inscriptions and rearranged the letters into something that sounded pleasing. Eventually, names began to recycle and become very interesting, especially when influences from different cultures were introduced. Take your name for example H A R R Y are Halagaz, Anzus, Rhadio, Rhadio and Jera. So your name could be uncontrolled forces leading to completion from Hagalaz, hmm, lets see, a revealing message, good health, the taking of advice from Ansuz, seeing a larger perspective or seeing the right move for you to make and deciding upon it from Raidho double that if you take Arithmancy into account, and Jera I explained already. So in effect, Harry could bea storm, a force, a change toward something good with help if you choose it to be. "

"What?"

"Well, you see, you could be given bad advice and while thinking it is the right thing to do act on said advice or you could look for the truth. I think you were well named Harry."

"And were you? "

"Success, completion, health, wisdom, joy, comfort..."

"Wunjo!"

"Yes, hmm, challenge, and the awareness of where one's true strengths lie are all things Savita means, so yes, I think I was well named."

"That's interesting, can you make protection spells based on someone's name?"

"A personalised runic spell? That would be difficult, very difficult, but the protection spell is possible. They are usually cast into stone. Interestingly enough runic stones were used as a divinatory method."

"That's a great bit of info but, the protection spell..." Harry said, interrupting Savi.

"Well, you could have them cast into stone and buried if you didn't want anyone to know..."

"Can you make hexes?" Interrupted Harry again.

"Easy enough, reverse the symbols to be negative..."

"How large can they be, or can they be small?"

"Harry! Will you please allow me to finish a sentence! The larger they are the easier it is to inscribe, or rather, carve the spell."

"Can you take a small stone, enlarge it, write the spell, and shrink it?"

"Sure, it's like writing on a balloon."

"Savi, you're brilliant!" said Harry

"About time you figured that out."

"How good are your runes?"

"Mediocre at best."

"Damn, we're going to need some help, and I know exactly who to ask."

"Help with what?"

"Making traps, hexes, and protection spells of course."

"Harry, that's nearly impossible!"

"So is getting hit with a Killing Curse and living to tell the tale."

"Runic spell casting is an ancient thing Harry, dead, gone, almost forgotten!"

"The Muggles say the same about Latin Savi, this could work."

"Harry wait! Harry!"

* * *

12,308 Words, pre ffnet count. Anonymous reviews will be answered on my page.

* * *

FOOTNOTES

(1) A – Minnie - Short for Aunt Minnie, and A is pronounced as "Ah"

(2) Harry and Severus got through the wards just fine because Harry had access to them because of wards created by Alice and Frank. Agnes just added more wards; she never took the old ones down.

(3) **(1981) **M21 BW11 CW9 PW5 FGW3 HG2 HP/RW1 GW-0 LM27

November 1 (or possibly November 2)  
Peter Pettigrew fakes his own death, killing twelve Muggles in the process

Sirius Black is arrested and at some point in the next few weeks is sent to Azkaban without a trial. He is 22 years old (JKR).

**(1971) **M11 BW1 LM17

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape start their first year at Hogwarts; all are sorted into Gryffindor except Snape, who is made a Slytherin

**Information taken from: http/ Timelines and Calendars** of HP Lexicom

4) Jasmine is about two years and some months and doesn't actually know her age. She is not, and I repeat, she is not **FIVE.**

(5) http / www . clareflorist . co . uk /meanings . asp

(6) In case _you_ haven't caught on, Sirius is referring to George's privates.

(7) The Lot Keepers: inspired by Hercules episode with the Norse gods. The name actually comes one of the three fates Lachesis. She is the daughter of Themis (Law) whose name means 'disposer of Lots'

(8) What is the _Handkuss_?

The Handkuss is an old-fashioned and very charming way for a gentleman to greet a lady. It still flourishes in Vienna. In the Handkuss the gentleman takes the lady's right hand in his right hand, at about the location where they would shake hands, but turns his palm up so that the back of her hand is on top. He bows over her hand but does not touch her hand with his lips (he merely comes close). He does not raise her hand to his lips, but he bows down coming close to her hand. The gentleman may also click his heels together in attention at the same time he bows.

(9) See http/ en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Tales of the Unexpected for more information

(10) Walkie talkies were around before Lily and James died. See

http / news . bbc . co . uk / 2 / hi / uk news / magazine / 4341280 . stm if you don't believe me.

* * *

**_On other news:_** I recently made the updateless list by Bobmin. I was really annoyed for about 5 minutes because they don't have a reason about my lack of updates. However, after the five minutes was over the annoyance disappeared and I was amused to say the least, especially since I practically led them to me (I reviewed and said that I was guilty of some their claims) so **the point** head over to www dot fanficauthors dot net and check out Bobmin's fics (an excellent read).


	29. Restlessness

I know you all may be a tad angry, but circumstances prevented me from updating any of my fics. I haven't been idle though! I have a notepad with half written chapters and ideas…plus, I found my original plans for Gifts. Needless to say, it went a bit off course, but nothing I couldn't handle. I plan to update every week (sometimes twice a week if I can manage) until around September 20th but the chapters would not be long…about 2000-3000 words instead of the usual minimum of 5000, sorry.

This chapter is dedicated to Rob…Rob…who answered my poll. Thanks!

**Happy belated Birthday to Ginny Weasley! And to Harry and Neville as well:)**

We only become what we are by the radical and deep-seated refusal of that which others have made of us

Jean-Paul Sartre

**This chapter originally had breaks in it, but it does not seem to appear on the chapter. I'll try other things later on.**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 29: Restlessness

While Harry and Savi were climbing the stairs, they ran into Remus who was sent to get Harry for a meeting. Albus was doing his best with keeping him in the loop, so it was with a bit of disappointment that Harry left Savi. All of Harry's excitement seemed to seep into the stone walls as Harry ran his fingers along it; he had an idea of what Albus wanted to speak about and didn't find any of it pleasing.

"Ah there you are, Harry and Remus. Have a seat." Albus said with a smile

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked. If this were truly an Order meeting, then there would be more members. _Just exactly what is going on here?_ Harry wondered.

"There will be an Order meeting soon Harry, but it is a bit inconvenient for the headmaster, more than a few of the Professors, Aurors and etc. to be missing from their duties." Said Sirius, which caused a few heads to turn in his direction. "What? I can, pun not intended, be serious."

James groaned and said, "Are you hung over Patsy?"

Thankfully, Remus stopped the argument before it escalated into something else in front of Albus. He took today's _Daily Prophet_ and tossed it to Harry who read the headline,

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again**_

_By Josephine Taggert _

_You-Know-Who, struck three times last night in two undisclosed Muggle cities and Azkaban…_

Harry stopped reading, and tossed the paper onto Albus' desk. "What exactly did Voldemort do?"

"The only thing the _Prophet _has correct is the different targets; only red heads were murdered and people with green eyes as well. There were quite a few places in the outskirts of London, but the Ministry has that under wraps." Said James.

"Apparently, they have been planning this for a long time," Said Sirius, "considering that green eyed people aren't exactly _that_ common to find randomly."

"Yes, he also left a message to you Harry, all the walls had, "_For you, Harry Potter._" written in blood." Said Lily.

"Great, just great. Is there any word on electing a Minister? Madame Bones is doing a great job as interim, is there any way to get her in there permanently?"

"The Wizengamot has called for a new Minister as recently as three days ago. Within a week, candidate applications should be in, and depending on how many candidates there are for the background investigation, we should have four candidates remaining."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"We suspect Death Eaters tried to break into Ollivanders." Remus said.

"Actually, I am quite positive it was Death Eaters." Severus said, speaking for the first time that morning. "In the past, after a mass breakout, the Death Eaters stole many wands."

"What for? They could be useless." Harry said, not able to connect the dots. Severus explained that the Aurors confiscated a prisoner's wand which remained hidden in the Ministry of Magic. Without a wand, the Death Eaters were useless.

"Ollivander put many protections around the store this time, but I suspect he's moving the wands to a different location now."

"Where would the Death Eaters get wands then?"

"People usually keep their family member's wands, so I suspect they'd have to find one that fits them." Sirius said as he unwrapped another candy from Albus' bowl. "I doubt Voldemort has a wand maker."

"That I do not know. There are other wand makers besides Ollivanders Black."

"Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed and said, "Well, there may be, but I think Severus was referring to Chordon Alley kid."

"Severus? You actually called him Severus!"

"Damn, I did, didn't I? You must have grown on me Snape."

"Trust me, I did not try."

"Chordon Alley? Where's that Sirius? I've never heard of it."

"It's an offshoot of Diagon Alley; it's rather new, built when Ab and I were boys." Said Albus.

Lily snickered, "Yes, it's new considering how old Diagon Alley is." She said. "I've been there lots of times. There are a lot of used book stores, a really nice furniture store, and lots of other nice stores. In fact, one of my friends got her first job in a pub that's down there."

"Why haven't I heard about it?"

"Oh because people are stupid, that's why. They believe, because it isn't a part of the true Alley that it isn't worth shopping there." Said James. "But, there is a wand maker as there as well. She's not as big as Ollivander's, but very good."

"We should warn her…"

"I'm positive she's seen the _Prophet_ Harry and has taken precautions. There's a custom made weapons shop there too." Said Lily. She turned to ask Albus, "Do you think my daggers were put into the vaults Albus?"

"Everything from Godric's Hollow were placed in a container and sent to Gringotts. I do not know if your daggers made it."

Harry was silent throughout this part of the conversation. _Daggers?_ He wondered. _Why would my Mum have daggers?_

"It's probably time to get a new set Lils." Sirius said with a grin. "Caught a Death Eater in the eye with one…contaminated forever I think." He said to Harry with a wink. Harry's eyebrows rose. _Okay, so my Mum had daggers and knows how to use them. I need to change this conversation fast. This doesn't fit the picture I've had of my mother at all! _"How far did you throw it Lils? I've never heard a grown man scream like a little girl before that."

"Um, if you're done talking about whatever it is, I have some news for you." Harry said with a sigh. The room quieted very quickly. "Last night, I was visited by a flesh and blood Salazar Slytherin, who changed back into a ghost after midnight before my eyes."

"That's impossible! He can't…" said one of the Headmaster's portraits from behind Harry and the others.

"Do shut up Bregowine." Said another portrait. "For your information, some spirits have been known to walk among us on All Hallows Eve. Please continue Mr. Potter."

Harry stood, shook his hair loose, and turned to the portrait. "Er, thank you Headmistress…"

"Rædwald, Cwen Rædwald, you may call me Cwen, if I may call you Harry?" The woman in the portrait said, admiring the young man dressed in black with Dragonhide boots and his Potter and Black rings. Gone was the child she saw destroying the office months ago, and in his place stood a very muscular man with long untied hair. _Why, if I were four hundred years younger, or alive, he'd be mine!_

Harry leaned on Albus' desk with his arms folded and said "Yes, Headmistress Rædwald. It's about the Chamber of Secrets actually. He and Godric Gryffindor had a quarrel in front of everyone in the Great Hall, not a battle, not a duel, just an argument, which began the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud. However, it was a ruse. They planned that so they could hide the truth about the Dementors. They were once humans."

"What?" Interrupted Lily.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? It was caused by a spell to rid people of their evilness, a purification charm I think it was. So, Salazar and Godric were acting really weird after they Obliviated Rowena and Helga, and Salazar decided to leave the school after a 'fight' with Godric. He placed the Basilisk in there to protect the journals and studies his parents did on the purified humans who turned into Dementors."

"No way." Sirius said in awe.

"Yep, there's more. Young Tom Riddle didn't explore the Chamber like we thought, so the journals are still down there untouched in about one thousand years. We're going to have to renew the preservation charms and duplicate the parchment. It turns out that the knowledge of the chamber is passed down to Slytherin's heirs, but it isn't unlocked until deemed necessary. When Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, he forfeited his right to be Slytherin's _Magical Heir_, and since he tried to kill me, his magic rebounded to me after the Killing curse rebounded off of me."

"Harry, if you have this knowledge of the truth about the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Yes Albus, it's necessary."

"You all know that Voldemort did rituals to make himself immortal?" Everyone nodded, "Well, combined it was like a purification of his magic, just like the original purification charm."

"Holy shit! You're not saying what I think you're saying Harry." James said.

"Yes, Voldemort is closer to Dementor than human. That is why he is able to communicate with the Dementors. They followed him out of Azkaban because they consider him one of them, _plus_ he had food for them….the escapees and the other Death Eaters."

"What does this mean for us?" Severus asked.

"Another trip to the Chamber of Secrets. If we can use this to turn Voldemort into a Dementor for the time being, and _then_ find a way to destroy the Dementors…"

"I'm not sure transforming the Dark Lord into a Dementor would be worth it at all." Severus said thinking of a horde of Dementors sweeping across lawn and into the castle.

"No, but Harry's idea has merit. If we can get rid of the Dementors that would be a plus for us. Harry, do you know how they became the skeletal forms?" Said Cwen

"Their bodies died, the flesh rotted away, all except a part of their brains which was a direct result of the spell. They are also soulless, hence the reason they can suck souls out of people."

"People who are kissed can become Dementors?" asked Albus with worry.

"No, they can't because they haven't been purified. Damn! We need to do some research, and Hermione can't do it because she hasn't mastered Occlumency."

"Does she really need to master it for this? If we just tell her we need to look at the creation of the Patronus Charm as a way to get rid of the Dementors without giving her all of the information, she can do half of the work." James said. "If she doesn't leave the castle at all, or is ambushed in the castle, she wouldn't have any real information to give up. However, considering that we have protections within the castle to prevent abduction, it may be unnecessary."

"And Remus and I can do the other half once we retrieve the journals of course" Said Lily "since we don't teach full time."

"I have one question for you Harry." Said the portrait of Cwen Raedwald. "If you hare Slytherin's Magical Heir, and Voldemort is his Blood heir, does that mean you have some measure of control over him?" This caused a stir among the 'sleeping' portraits. "What I mean is, Voldemort obviously retained some of his Slytherin based Magic, otherwise he would not be a Parselmouth anymore."

"That's not a bad idea at all Headmistress, Cwen, I didn't think about that. Maybe it would give us some leverage!" Exclaimed Harry.

"I _was_ a Master of Magical Theory in my days before becoming Headmistress." Said the portrait.

"We do not know if that is true Headmistress." Said the Portrait of Phineas Nigellus. "So far, this, _boy_ has shown nothing special in the way of controlling Voldemort. My question is, _child_, what are you going to do in response to Voldemort's attack yesterday."

"We'll fight fire with fire. I think it's time to call our old friend Rita Skeeter and tell her the truth about Voldemort's Muggle heritage. That should put a stop to his recruiting."

"Harry, are you sure?" Albus asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh yes Albus. Actually, I'd like to see those Death Eater's face when they read the article, especially after having to deal with Dementors."

"Yes, I _do_ hope none of them accidentally Kisses any of the Death Eaters." Albus said with a twitch of his beard.

"If that is all everyone, I'd like to spend the last of my warm days outside."

"Don't forget the thermal underwear I bought for you and the rest of the team!"

"Mum!" Exclaimed Harry with a blush. James muttered, "Must you embarrass him so?" and shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to ask Severus, "When do you want to go down into the chamber?"

"Later."

"Bye Harry, we should speak soon!" said Cwen as she waved goodbye.

When Harry entered the Common Room, he saw everyone either sitting or milling around restlessly. With a smile, he said "Gryffindor Quidditch Team, grab your brooms and let's head to the pitch. The rest of you are welcomed to come with us as well. I can unlock the school brooms and you can join us."

"Can we meet you on the pitch Harry?" Colin asked, and with a nod from Harry, he and a few others left the Common Room.

"Oi Quidditch Team!" Harry shouted, and everyone on the team gathered in front of him. "Listen, my Mum bought us some thermal underwear." One of the boys hooted, but was silenced when Harry glared at him. Harry enlarged the two boxes that Lily had given him, and let the team members sort it out. When Natalie and a few others asked why Lily chose to buy thermal underwear of all things, it was Ron who answered saying, "You can freeze your arses if you want! Besides, it allows you to move better than with the heavy lining inside the Quidditch robes."

Ginny followed Harry and asked if he was okay, and the two went upstairs to the boys' dormitory. There were more than just Gryffindor students on the pitch when Harry and Ginny arrived with the school brooms floating behind them and Harry soon realised that there would be a broom shortage as well as no adult supervision. Dennis Creevey volunteered to ask a few teachers to join in, and within minutes came Madame Hooch with her broom, Professors Vector, Sinastra, and Sprout as well as James and surprisingly the headmaster himself.

A few of the students were intimidated when the teachers began to fly with them, but shook it off when they realised their professors were scoring against them in the Quidditch game Albus suggested they play. While everyone was having a good time taking turns playing both against and with the professors, Harry slinked away. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread coursing through him and walked aimlessly throughout the castle. His feet took him to the kitchens where the house elves waited on him. Harry couldn't even taste the food that he ate, and wasn't paying attention to what he was eating either. His mind kept wandering to the people who died the night before without a good reason.

Dobby and Avig looked at their friend and Master forlornly. They could not think of anything that would cheer him up at all, and decided to find something to make Harry happy.

Harry left the kitchens and went to Devlin's quarters. When he entered, he saw Devlin packing. He said, "Hey Dev, surely you're not leaving?"

"Harry, you've learned all I have to teach you." Harry protested but was quickly shushed. Devlin spoke to Harry for a few minutes before the teenager began to protest once more. "Harry, I must leave. My time is up here."

"You can teach me to become an Animagus!" Harry said desperately.

"How do you know that I am one? I've never transformed in front of you. Besides, there are others in the castle more qualified to teach you."

"Please? What do I have to do to get you to stay?" Harry begged.

"Not a damn thing. I do however, have a present for you."

"A present, really? Is that supposed to be comforting right now? Or is it a token to remember you by because I'd never see you again."

"Oh, you'll see me around, of that I have no doubt." Devlin said. He dug into his robe pockets for a few minutes and removed a small box. He placed it on the floor and restored it to its original size. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Open it!"

Harry gave in within a few minutes after his curiosity got the better of him, and gasped as the light glittered on the items in the box. He carefully withdrew the gold armbands and looked at it. "This is very beautiful Devlin, but I cannot accept this. It must be priceless."

"It is actually, and it's yours. From the Unspeakables to you."

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked, touching the armbands carefully.

"It has been in our possession for quite some time Harry and that is all I can say. They asked me to come to Hogwarts and train you. If you passed every threshold placed before you, you were to be rewarded with this. Of course, the other part of my mission was to convince your mother to come back to work."

"Except wandless magic." Harry said dejectedly. "I passed everything but that."

"NO Harry, even that. You can multiply yourself with just a thought….and you can even cast three duelling spells! Just think, hardly anyone has that kind of control over their magic to do that."

"Albus and Voldemort did, they used quite a bit during, well, in the um, Ministry, yeah."

Devlin laughed and said, "Harry, you're seventeen, Voldemort should be at least fifty, and Albus is twice your ages put together I think."

"I guess. It's just that Alastor…."

"Ah, I see what this is about, you don't want to be stuck with Moody all day. You still have Savi at least."

"I don't think she can put up with _him_ for very long."

"I wouldn't worry about her."

"What did my Mum say? About working for the Unspeakables?"

"She said no." Devlin said with a disappointed sigh. Harry and he remained speaking for another hour before Devlin told Harry to put the armbands on. Devlin charmed them so they could not be seen as Harry was wearing short sleeves and Harry escorted Devlin out to the gates and the two said a quick goodbye.

Harry reached the pitch just in time to see a Hufflepuff third year beat Madame Hooch to the snitch. He conjured a blanket next to Hermione and Lily and watched as the students and teachers swap positions and sometimes brooms.

Within half an hour, the house elves brought a late picnic lunch outside and everyone enjoyed the unusually warm November afternoon.

The next chapter will be up on Friday 25th August, 2006.

Chapter 30: Title Unknown.


	30. Floo Mania

As promised, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If indeed you must be candid, be candid beautifully.

Khalil Gibran

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 30: Floo Mania

November rolled into December, and everyone was able to see what Dobby and Avig could…Harry was depressed. Being cooped up in the castle was no help at all. He spent a lot of time with Sirius (who was teaching him how to create the Marauder's map) but the two were bored and wanted to do something. For Sirius, being confined to only a few places in the castle was a daily reminder of Azkaban, but Harry was vacillating between adulthood and what was left of his childhood. He could no longer find pleasure in playing games, and felt at ease only when he went flying.

His training with Alastor was exhausting, since the man tested Harry on a daily basis with the little bit of wandless magic and number of clones Harry could sustain. He found that Harry could cast at maximum five wandless spells if there were no clones around and could keep four clones around but could cast two wandless spells depending on what spell Harry was attempting to cast. Unfortunately, Harry was more often than not drained and was drinking more Pepper-Up potions than he had time to make.

It was only when Harry passed out in his end of term Transfiguration exam did anyone begin to worry. They knew, of course, that something was wrong with Harry, but no one was particularly worried…until now. Harry only had one exam left to take but Madame Pomfrey would have none of it. She gave Harry a potion to help flush the excess potion out of his system and allowed Padfoot to sleep at the foot of his bed.

Harry was so exhausted, that he slept for three days. It was now the 20th of December and there were very few people in the castle as the students and a few of the Professors went home to their families. Lily and James planned to have their Yule celebration at their home, and they were very excited to spend their first Yule with Harry since he was a baby. Their excitement was slightly hampered by Harry's depression and his collapse days before, but Madame Promfrey assured them that a few days rest was all Harry needed.

Ginny was sitting with Harry presently, and smiled wistfully at the last time she saw Harry truly laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Harry came down from the dormitory and kissed Ginny. "Where are you going Harry?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Gin? If you must, I'm off to see the other woman." Harry said with a grin.

"The other woman! Ginny, you're not letting Harry cheat on you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny laughed, and Neville said, "I hope you don't get too jealous Ginny."

"Which one are you seeing today?" Ginny asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't think it should Harry, but then again I'm not your girlfriend."

"Thank goodness for small favours Neville." Said Harry.

Hermione could not stay quiet any longer. She tried to ignore it, but could not. "Harry James Potter! How dare you treat Ginny like that! And you! How could you let your boyfriend have other girlfriends, don't you have any…"

"Hermione, stop, please. He's only teasing. Besides, I think I have a thing or two that Myrtle does not." Explained Ginny and Harry laughed harder at Hermione's dumfounded expression.

"Or the Headmistress." Harry said between laughs.

"Oh! Sorry Harry and you too Ginny. I should have known better."

"Yes, but I am glad you were ready to put Harry in his place for me." Ginny said with a smile.

"Any particular reason you're seeing Myrtle?" Neville asked.

"I'm going for a ride down the pipes." Said Harry "And I promised Myrtle I'd visit. Do you think flowers are a bit much?"

"Hmm, well, just make sure to refuse any invitations to her toilet." Ginny said dryly, which made Harry begin to laugh again.

END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of life yet?" Ron asked as he conjured a chair and sat next to Ginny.

"He rolled over earlier. Madame Pomfrey said he should wake up today."

"That's progress at least. I can't believe he overdosed on the Pepper-Up."

"He was exhausted, but I'm glad he's just sleeping now."

"That was a bit scary. One minute he was Transfiguring the objects McGonagall had in front of us and the next, he's cracking his skull on the stone floor."

"I am so glad he _didn't_ crack his skull open."

"Me too." Said a scratchy voice from the bed. Padfoot jumped up onto the bed and began to lick Harry's face. "Urgh, dog breath. Get off Padfoot."

"Harry, are you feeling okay? Let me get the nurse." Said Ginny as she was running toward Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Well rested actually and thirsty." Harry said, and Padfoot howled while Ron laughed.

Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office as Padfoot was on his second round of howling and nearly bowled Ginny over. "Out! Everyone out! This is a hospital Si…er, Mr. Weasley, please take Mr. Potter's dog back to his parents. You and Miss Weasley may use the floo." Said as she shooed Padfoot off the bed and began casting spells over Harry.

"I'm fine…" said Harry, only to get a lecture about the proper dosage of potions and why they are necessary. Unfortunately for Harry, he was given the same lecture by his mother and Severus. As he was trapped on the bed, Harry had no choice but to listen, but by the middle of his third lecture of the day, Harry mused, _It's almost as if they rehearsed this. _A few hours later, Harry changed into the clothes his mother brought with her and briefly wondered where everyone was. With a shrug he spelled his boots laced and went in search of any life within the castle.

"Alright Harry, we need to finish up grading and other things today, so Bill will take you to Diagon Alley, disguised of course." Said James as saw Harry making himself comfortable. James gave a student a Dreadful on the written portion of the Defence end of term exams, and grabbed another parchment from the pile.

"And what about Ron and Hermione, or any of the others? Can't I go with them?" James shook his head and explained that Arthur, Ron and Hermione would be driving with Hermione's parents, Neville and Luna were at home but would join them on the 25th. "They left about two hours ago."

"Where did they get a car? And what's Ginny doing then?"

"She's going to be at No Mans Land helping Molly. You'll see her tonight though, and as for the car, we borrowed it. They'll drive to a secure floo and meet us at home."

James watched Harry's face fall and said, "Cheer up! You can do your Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley, spend the day milling around, or you can go into Muggle London…as long as you have an escort."

"Well, at least it's Bill. I was hoping to go with you."

"You have me to thank for Bill at least. Lily wanted a few of the older Order Members to go with you."

"Urgh, well, I wouldn't have minded Tonks, she's fun!"

"She's on duty today, but she'll be around for the Yule celebration. Go and change into your winter gear, you'll freeze in those robes. Bill should be here soon and I need to finish this."

"How's it going?"

James grimaced and said, "It's the only part of being a teacher I don't like."

Harry smiled and said, "How'd I do?"

"You passed your practicals obviously. I haven't gotten to your written portion yet, but I've looked at your Defence scores in the past and except for one semester you have top scores."

"Alright, I guess I can live with that. Is there anything you want me to pick up in London for you?"

"No, but if you can make a withdrawal from the vault for me, I'd appreciate it." Said James as he crossed a wrong answer. "And don't forget to have Jasmine's presents wrapped _and_ spelled shut."

"Spelled? Why?"

"She's torn open more presents in the last two days than ever."

"Presents? From whom?"

"Lots of people actually. Moody had them scanned for hexes and others of the sort, but for the most part they were clean."

"You mean, from strangers?"

"Yes strangers, now go before Lily and Jazzy get back from Hogsmeade. Damn practicals only exam."

Harry snickered and shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bill arrived, Avig escorted him to Harry's bedroom where the teenager was packing a bag to take with him. Harry decided against eating Fred and George's chews as he and Bill thought no one would recognise him sans glasses and scar which would be hidden by a hat. Harry had grown a full five inches after being aged to 17 and had gotten very muscular from all the exercises and duelling Harry had been doing every day. Bill doubted anyone who didn't see him everyday would notice him as Harry Potter.

Harry and Bill were using the Headmaster's floo to get to WWW in Diagon Alley, but decided against flooing to Albus' office because one floo ride was enough for Harry. As they were walking up a flight of stairs, Bill asked, "Any place in particular you want to go Harry?"

"I have to go to Gringotts first, and then get some things in Diagon Alley."

"Last minute Christmas shopping ey?"

"Sort of. I did a lot of it through mail order since we couldn't go to Hogsmeade."

"You didn't ask your parents to go with you?"

"Nah, I didn't want to bother them. Besides, Fred and George offered to get anything we needed. Have you ever been to Chordon Alley Bill?"

Bill raised his eyebrow's at Harry's comment and decided Harry was a big boy…of he wanted to trust the twins not to tamper with Butterbeer and sweets, well, that was his problem. "Once or twice." He said, "Mum let Charlie, Percy and me go to Diagon Alley by ourselves one year and we went down to Chordon because she didn't exactly say we had to stick to Diagon Alley." Harry grinned and Bill continued, "We only got warnings about Knockturn Alley, so Perce and Charlie ran down there. It was Charlie's idea you see."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked with a laugh. "You're the oldest!"

"Sure I am. Charlie was the trouble mastermind before Fred and George came along and Percy did everything Charlie said, so I had to follow them to make sure they didn't get into trouble, or else I'd be in trouble…the kind that involved Molly Weasley."

Harry laughed and asked, "And then when Fred and George became troublemakers number one?"

"Well, they always were a handful, but I was in Egypt by that time, and Charlie went to Romania soon after. I think that's when it all started to go downhill for Perce with the twins picking on him constantly, and he was the oldest of the kids in the house."

"And Ron?"

"I was actually home when Ron was born. He was a wrinkly little tyke and he was small, smaller than I remember Percy or the twins being."

"And Ginny?"

"Well, we all knew Mum had finally gotten a girl and she wanted us all at home for it. So, we were there a full week before the due date because you don't say no to Mum, especially when she was a week to her due date.

"Really? How come?"

"She was either always on a crying jag or yelling…a veritable bag of hormones she was. I actually couldn't get off from work at first and Mum sent a howler to the goblins that I am told was half an hour long."

"No way, Mrs. Weasley did _that?_"

"Oh yeah, I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I'm told they enjoyed it, found it amusing."

Harry and Bill kept talking until they reached the Headmaster's Office and flooed to the secure room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. There, they found Tonks merrily testing products for Fred, while George and a woman were in front managing the store. She sprouted a pair of antlers and morphed her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Bill asked.

"Waiting for you love. I switched with Kingsley so I could come with you and Harry as _Harry Potter_."

"Er, come again?"

"You know, short skinny kid with unruly hair and glasses?" said Tonks as she morphed into the Harry Potter people expected and conjured glasses to go with the 'outfit'.

"I can do that too!" said Harry before he stuck his tongue out and made a clone that was identical to Harry – Tonks.

"I think you should turn back into yourself Tonks." Said **Harry (clone)**

"You're silly today Harry." Said Tonks

"I've been in the hospital wing for days, and I am entitled to at least one day of silliness."

The four of them headed out to the front of the store in single file with **Harry** behind Bill and Tonks holding the rear. When the shoppers saw **Harry** everything went crazy and people were trying to grab him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy walked to the castle with a sulking teenager behind her. Narcissa packed everything she could think of, including a small trunk of gold and jewels that should help her son for the duration.

The younger Malfoy, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with seeking aid from Dumbledore and would gladly serve the Dark Lord…if it weren't for the Dementors and the fact that he was a dirty rotten Mudblood too. A few of the Death Eaters were kissed when Voldemort lost control of them, including the elder Crabbe and one of the newer recruits.

Draco did in fact research everything that Harry had given him about Riddle, but the proof came with article, and Voldemort's response. In a rage, he cast the Cruciatus Curse on the poor fellow who delivered the Daily Prophet and sent the Dementors on a kissing spree. His father was also in a bad shape more often than not because Voldemort's recruiting efforts were dropping.

"Hurry along Draco, we do not have much time."

"I don't want to be here Mother. Couldn't you send me to Provence and then transfer me to Beauxbaton?"

"No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry! Can I have your autograph?"_

"_Harry! Do you have a girl friend!"_

"_Marry me Harry!"_

"_Sign this Harry!"_

Were just a few of the things Harry heard when He, Bill, Tonks and **Harry** entered the main part of the shop. Tonks and **Harry **remained at WWW, while Bill and the real Harry headed over to Gringotts.

"Let him through everyone, let him through." Said Tonks in vain. Not discouraged, she cast the Sonorous Charm on herself and said, "QUIET!" as loud as she possibly could. In fact, Tonks' voice was so loud, the building shook for an instant. "Good, now would you please let Mr. Potter through." Said Tonks calmly and chose six children to ask questions before the two of them left WWW.

"Um, I'm Billy, and I wanted to know what your favourite candy was." Said a nervous boy Tonks had chosen.

Fred and George looked on excitedly as **Harry** thought for a moment and said, "I like the Canary Creams and the new Marauder line of candies, Moony's Mayhem, Grim Delights, um, what were the others Fred?"

"That was Rat Attack, Sour Flower Chews, and…"

"…last but not least" finished George, "is Prancing Prongs"

"What are those?" A voice asked from the back, and a few of the other kids gave their agreement to the question. "I've never heard of those."

"New products that will be available on December 23rd." Fred said with a grin as **Harry** signed autographs for the other five children. When he was done, Tonks pulled him back into the room from which they came, and was immediately ambushed by George.

"**Harry**, I could just kiss you!"

"Er, no thanks, I think the other G. Weasley would have a thing or two to say about that."

"You prat, I don't want to snog _you_…in fact I don't want to think about you snogging my baby sister either."

"Yeah, yeah, but I didn't do much at all."

George laughed and said, "We've got a waiting list for the Marauder candies now. Little Billy's mother conjured some parchment and put his name on the top. Do you know what this means?"

"Aye, I'll be 'ere workin' me buns off 'til the New Year!" said Camille who had recently begun to work at WWW.

"Aw Cam, just think of the overtime."

"At least yer pay me well. I canna think of a better payin' job for a girl like me."

"And what kind of a girl is that?" **Harry** asked absentmindedly as he was examining the few samples that was on the counter.

"I'm a squib, didn'cha know?"

"No, Fred and George only told me they hired somebody new." **Harry** said with a shrug.

"And yeh dinna mind? Even though yer a part owner?"

"Er, no, is there some reason I should?"** Harry** asked, looking at Camille properly for the first time since he arrived at the store. She was a young woman with long black hair which she wore in a thick long plait that was tossed over her shoulder with brown eyes and freckles.

"Well, no, but yer Harry Potter!"

"Don't tell anyone, but I know. Truthfully, I could care less, as long as you do the job you were hired to do. I've only known one squib and I've known her all my life. She used to babysit me in fact. Oh there's Mr. Filch at Hogwarts too, but I don't think he likes anyone. Say, how do you feel about cats?"

"I canna stand them meself, well, with a few exceptions."

"Sorry to break this up." Tonks said, "but we have to go."

"Nice to meet you Cam."

"You too Mr. Potter."

**Harry** and Tonks flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to be seen browsing for a few minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Harry and Bill entered Gringotts with little problem until Harry reached into his pocket for the key to his vault. The Goblin's eyes widened when he saw the armbands Harry was wearing and he quickly summoned another Goblin who ran quickly to another section within Gringotts.

"Is something wrong sir?" Harry asked, but an old Goblin entered the room quickly and said to Harry,

"Save those titles and platitudes for your Wizard counterparts human. From where did you get those armbands?"

"It was a gift." Harry answered while looking the Goblin in his eyes.

The Elder Goblin sneered and asked, "Do you know what you wear, _human?_"

"No, not really, but it is very beautiful. It looks to be Goblin crafted, but as I haven't seen many Goblin designs I cannot be sure."

"Fool! Those are some of the most controversial items one could wear, for they refer to a time when Goblin, Centaur, Human and Elves lived in Harmony before the Humans got greedy."

"Oh, can you tell me more? If you're not busy that is."

"Follow me Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." When Harry and Bill took a seat, the Goblin, sat and introduced himself.

"I am Rakthap, the historian."

"It is an honour to meet you Rakthap, and may your days be blessed with gold." Said Bill.

The Goblin looked at Harry, waiting for him to speak. Instead of greeting the Goblin like Bill did, Harry said, "I am pleased to meet you as well Rakthap, but I am sorry I do not know the protocol for greeting Goblins."

"Humility in a human?" said the elder Goblin. He went on to explain why Goblins greeted each other in that manner, and briefly mentioned other variations on the greeting. "I did not bring you here for a history lesson however."

"You mentioned earlier that these bands represent four races of magical beings in harmony."

"Yes, the four groups lived in harmony before they enslaved the elves."

"They did?"

"Oh yes, the elves were a proud race. Graceful, well spoken and mannered like the Centaurs they were until the humans bred them to be the short ugly creatures you see today. However, it is ironic that the humans enslaved their own kin." Explained Rakthap

"Why is that? I thought there were four races only."

"Were you listening human? In harmony, the four races interbred. In fact, Centaurs, Goblins and Humans share elf genes."

"Oh, sorry, all we ever hear about is Goblin Rebellions in History of Magic."

"History only records the victors, and even then, that account is tainted." Rakthap said with a sneer.

"I know, it would be nice to learn what the humans, er, were they wizards and witches?"

"The Magical world had not yet been separated."

"Still, it would be nice to learn what led the humans to enslave the elves, or what they did to provoke the Goblins."

"Truly?" Rakthap asked. He was impressed with Harry more than he wanted to say.

"Yes, but tell me, there isn't any weird legend or anything prophetic that comes with these armbands right?"

"Not everything ancient bears a legend young Wizard."

"Did the Goblins craft this?"

The Goblin gave a toothy grin and said, "The Goblins began to craft this before Gringotts was a dream, then it was given to the Elves, the Centaurs and the Humans so that each race had a contribution in making it."

"I should give this to you then, since you have more of a right to it than I."

Rakthap's eyes rose, and he said, "You would give the Goblins such a priceless thing?"

"Why not? Your people made it, and can appreciate it for what it is."

The Goblin shook his head at Harry in shock and said, "NO, this was made for the humans. The bows and arrows at the base that is intertwined with vines represent the Elves, the axes represent the Goblins, the sword that wraps around the band represents the centaurs for they are amazing blacksmiths, and for the humans the hammer and nail, for their ability to construct dwellings."

"How can you tell this one belongs to the humans?"

"For one, the goblin armbands are smaller, so there are only three other choices remaining. The Centaurs still have theirs hidden, which leaves two choices. The bows and arrows are smaller than the hammer and nail, which identifies it has human."

"Do you know what happened to the pair that belonged to the Elves?"

"I do not know. The Elves were once human sized beings, and theirs were stolen when the humans enslaved them."

"Is it possible that there are other elves still hidden?" Harry asked wistfully.

"I doubt it young wizard."

"Oh, that's too bad. Thank you for speaking with us. Well, I er, all I came here for was a withdrawal, but may I return?"

"Your gold is stored here, I see no reason to prevent you from returning to Gringotts."

"I meant, may I return and speak with you, to learn some of your history."

"I shall confer with the other Goblins young Wizard, and shall contact you."

"Thank you for your time Rakthap. May your paths always be golden."

"Yours as well, Mr. Potter."

"May I ask another question?" Rakthap nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know how to remove this, would you?"

"Remove it? Even if you were to remove your arms they would remain."

"What?"

"Two hours before your death, they will release for themselves so they may be secured for the next wearer."

Harry froze upon hearing this and said, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that."

Rakthap smiled as he heard Harry ask Bill, "Do Goblins have a sense of humour?" He whispered to the retreating figures, "May you never lose your gold prematurely Chosen One." It was a long time since those words were uttered to a human by a goblin with sincerity and its original intention.

Harry and Bill finished their shopping in Diagon Alley with little problem and ended up spending the afternoon in Muggle London. They arrived at WWW around three thirty. The store wasn't as full as it was earlier, but there were quite a bit of people milling around, waiting for their children. Harry said hello to the woman who was ringing up a sale and went to the back where Fred and George were sipping on Butterbeer.

"What are you two doing relaxing back here while you have someone out there working?"

"You are not allowed to use public floos ever again." Said George.

"What happened?" asked Bill as he grabbed two bottles from the cold pantry in the office.

"**Harry** and Tonks flooed here from the Leaky Cauldron, and some girls who listened for the floo address **Harry** used followed him here."

"There was a bit of confusion and Tonks stunned them." Fred said with a grin. "She was awesome! And them Cam tossed them out on their ears."

George sighed and said, "Too bad we had to put a lock on the floo. The Ministry did not want to change it, and because we didn't want to mention you, they told us to lock it."

"Who's Cam?"

"The brunette running the store Harry, don't tell me you didn't notice her."

"I said hello." Harry said defensively

"Besides, you two met earlier this morning…well, not you, but you."

"Right. Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir? How can Dobby be serving you?"

"Can you tell me if it's safe to pull the copy?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby is checking." A few minutes later Dobby returned and said "Master Harry, you's in the Headmaster's office and he wants you to go back with the portkey so yous and young mistress can go home with yous parents."

"Now?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Want a ride to Hogwarts Bill?"

"Sure why not? Do you two need me?"

"Nah, you go on ahead. We'll see you at No Man's Land."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)No rants at this time…

(2)On other news, I actually rewrote chapter 30 from memory, but my Dad found the jump drive with the original chapter, so by Sunday **a new hybrid of Ch 30 should be up**…it should be basically the same.

(3)Next Chapter to be posted on Tuesday/Wednesday.

(4)Chapter 31: Holiday of DOOM!


	31. Holiday of Doom

..,- '' -,..,- ''-, ..,-' '-,. .,-''-,..,- '' -,..,- ''-, ..,-' '-,. .

**_Shall we liken Christmas to the web in a loom? There are many _**

**_weavers, who work into the pattern the experience of their lives. When _**

**_one generation goes, another comes to take up the weft where it has _**

**_been dropped. The pattern changes as the mind changes, yet never _**

**_begins quite anew. At first, we are not sure that we discern the pattern, _**

**_but at last we see that, unknown to the weavers themselves, something _**

**_has taken shape before our eyes, and that they have made something _**

**_very beautiful, something which compels our understanding_**

**- Earl W. Count, 4,000 Years of Christmas **

..,- '' -,..,- ''-, ..,-' '-,. .,-''-,..,- '' -,..,- ''-, ..,-' '-,. .

* * *

I've been having trouble posting...but FINALLY here it is!

* * *

"---speech---" Harry speaking Parseltongue

---speech--- Parseltongue

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts

Chapter 31: Holiday of DOOM!

After Harry and Bill got to Hogwarts, the two of them packed what needed to be returned to or needed at Harry's home. Lily left a list of items to be taken, as she did not want to return to the castle during the holidays. She however, was doing some last minute shopping in Hogsmeade with Jasmine while James and the other professors were grading the final exams.

For Harry, this holiday was the most exciting time, and everyone could see it in his eyes; It would be his first Christmas with his parents and extended family. Of course, not everyone was in such a good mood as Harry. For the first time in many years, five to be exact, Severus Snape was leaving the dungeons for a prolonged period of time. He was grouchy and irritable, but even more so when Lily called him the Grinch. Severus knew exactly who _he_ was, and had a celebratory drink for the Grinch, who was the only sane person during the holidays, every year around this time. After all, he was only trying to make the holiday tolerable.

At half past five, Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and marvelled at the bare tree that was sitting in his living room. As he had only been there once before, it took Harry a few moments to get reacquainted with the house. He went upstairs and looked at his bedroom which was next to Jasmine's. It was blue and Quidditch themed, even his bed. The bedposts were broomsticks and the bed head was a snitch with its wings spread.

Harry smiled as he saw Jasmine's room. It was painted a pale yellow with a lot of Princesses and fairies from the stories Harry had read to her. The bed was similar to Harry's bed in the dormitory, except Jasmine's was white with a sheer pink material draped all over it, with pink sheets and blankets. Harry peeked into the other rooms on that floor, but only two of them were themed. One was Quidditch themed like Harry's, but was red and had the Cannons posters and logo on it, the other held mythological figures in a battle and had a very large mahogany bookshelf. _Ron and Hermione's rooms_ Harry guessed.

Bill chose a bedroom on the second floor and turned on the brand new television set that was in the family room. "Hey Harry, look at this!"

"Wow, this must have cost a small fortune. Damn, I think I am only slightly taller than the telly."

"Just wait 'til Dad sees this."

"It will make his Christmas for sure. Don't you have electricity at No Man's land?"

"Nah, nothing of the sort."

"How is it that you know about electricity and tellies?"

"I have a flat in Muggle Egypt that I share with another Gringotts worker."

"Nice!"

"Yeah. This house is great! I can't believe how well the electricity and magic melds here."

"Oh, Mum said something about crystals meshing the two together as an intermediary force that keeps magic from short circuiting the electricity. Besides, the house isn't as warded as Hogwarts is, so there isn't a big imbalance of magic and electricity. She bought a crystal powered radio in Muggle London and got the idea."

"This could revolutionise the Wizarding world if people weren't idiots. In fact…" Said Bill who was cut off as Fred and George tumbled out of the fireplace at the same time in tangled limbs. "What happened?"

"We wanted to see what would happen if we flooed here at the same time…"

"…from two different floo ports. So Fred flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, waited until the appropriate time and…"

"…we found one at a time is best." Said Fred as he rubbed his rapidly swelling forehead.

Harry left the twins to patch themselves up and went to answer the door bell.

"Harry! How was your day?" said Hermione. "Mum, Dad, you remember Harry. Harry, this is my Mum and Dad."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Welcome. Come in, please."

"Wow Harry, this is some house!"

"Yeah, I haven't finished looking at everything yet. Your bedroom is on the top floor, can't miss it." Harry said with a smile and thought, _If Ron misses the bedroom with all the signed Cannons posters to him, I'd eat my hat._ "Oh and er, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you can choose any bedroom. Um, how about the one on the second floor? Has a nice view of the city? And Mr. Weasley you'll be next door to them, so follow me."

"Anything will do, thanks." Said Mrs. Granger

"I'll take your bags. Hermione? You're on the top floor opposite Ron." Said Harry.

"How will I know…?" Hermione began to ask before Ron's shrieks of excitement were heard throughout the house. "Never mind."

"Hey wait, I thought you were going to floo over?"

"Well, we had a slight change in plans. Actually, the people weren't there, so Mr. Weasley Apparated to Hogsmeade and ran into your Mum."

"Oh, so where'd you park the car?"

"In the garage, where else?"

People began to trickle in slowly. Ginny finally arrived with Molly from No Mans Land, arms laden with packages Harry knew to be some of his favourite desserts. Neville came by floo later, and his family's house-elf arrived within moments with his things. Harry put him on the top floor next to Ron and instructed him to decorate as he pleased was it was to be his room for a long while.

Harry panicked for a few minutes as he realised his parents weren't going to be there, but Ron pulled him aside and calmed him down. He was relieved that Ron wasn't being the jealous prat he was in the earlier years, but Harry grinned as he remembered Ron telling him that in no uncertain terms was he to find Ginny in his bedroom at night.

Sirius, rather Padfoot, finally turned up with snow and pine needles in his fur and furry antlers attached to his head, much to Harry's amusement. "What did you get yourself into Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius retuned to his human self and scowled, "Some demented children got their grubby sticky fingers on me and turned me into Santa's reindeer, Blackie."

"Um, Sirius, I am afraid there isn't a reindeer named Blackie." Hermione said trying to hold the laughter back.

Sirius laughed and said, "It was great though! Padfoot really enjoyed being out playing, well, except for looking like Prongs any way. Say, where is the old codger?"

"At Hogwarts, grading papers like the other professors I suppose. Mum is staying to keep him company. In fact Jazzy should be here soon."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and said, "Keeping him company ey? I'll bet!"

"Urgh, gross Sirius."

"Yeah. Hey listen, who's here? I got a whiff of people I've never met."

"Hermione's parents Sirius, now, why don't you lot wash up, I have dinner ready." Said Molly.

"Where's your room Sirius?"

"I took over the Master bedroom for a few nights but Dobby was cross with me, so I moved to the second floor."

"Oh, do you want to move up to the top floor? I don't mind, there's one free bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If I have to have adult supervision, you're it."

"Sneaky, very sneaky, but hey, I'll provide as much supervision as I can."

"Watch dog you are _not_!" said Bill.

"Willie my little lad! So nice to see you."

"Watch it Sirius, just because I am a curse breaker, doesn't mean I don't know how to cast a few of my own."

Dinner was a lively affair…once Harry and the others explained to the Grangers that Sirius was a good guy. That night, Bill and Sirius were up keeping an eye on the teenagers.

* * *

"Hey Ron, where are your cousins?" Harry asked the next morning.

"At home most likely, though Annie might send them over."

"Annie?"

"Yeah, their Mum. Remember that photo Jolie and Miri showed you? The one with the woman and the puppies?"

"Uh huh, so."

"That's Annie, Annette Weasley. She's my uncle's daughter."

"But, she's a brunette."

"Not all red-heads are Weasley's you prat, or else, your Mum would be one of us."

Harry grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry. But why are the twins named Weasley…unless she married a Weasley. Hmm, I think that would be kinda weird."

"What's so weird about that Harry James Potter!" said Ginny

"Your cousin Annie marrying a Weasley." Said Harry. "Ron was explaining to me how the twins carry the name Weasley"

"My uncle adopted her when she was five, and then, when she was carrying the twins, he fiancé died." Ginny explained.

"And, because her fiancé was a red head, the twins got it. I think his surname was Nichols, Mitchell, or some rot like that."

"Well, they're clever for first years though."

"Oh yeah, they sure got you during that last DA meeting." Ron said with a smirk. The full DA were meeting outside in November, and Harry joined the Healers who had dummies for patients. The objective for the Healers was to protect themselves and their patients without becoming patients themselves. The flying squad was only to shoot stunners, and minor hexes and curses at the healers while the 'ground crew,' as the DA called themselves, were split into two groups; one was to take over the enemy territories while the other was to defend.

Harry defended the dummy as best he could, but there were obvious signs of damage. There were spell burns and places where the dummy was split, its stuffing blowing away in the chilled breeze. Harry had thought to abandon the dummy but ripped a bit of his robes and enlarged a rock to put pressure on the 'bleeding' wound.

While Harry was busy with that, twin red heads attacked low and hard sending hexes one after the other so Harry had to defend himself and his patient from a steady stream of hexes. While Harry's _Protego_ shield charm held initially, he could not defend the dummy properly and two stunners from opposite sides hit him at once. The other students teased Harry about being taken out by first years, but Harry grinned and brushed it off telling the older students that two first years got him out of the game, while they could not.

Unfortunately for Harry, the dummy he valiantly tried to protect 'died.' He wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand everything was okay because it was a dummy that died, but it could also have been a person. Ron grinned as he remembered Jasmine shouting 'You hurt dolly' to Jolie and Miri.

"What are you smiling about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Jasmine yelling at the twins after Harry's dummy died."

"Speaking about the little monster, is it a bit quiet in here to you?" Harry asked.

"She's probably taking a nap." Ron said, as he reached for the plate of biscuits.

"A nap! She's two and it's not even ten."

Less than a minute later the mystery was solved, as Sirius wandered into the kitchen with a squirming little blonde in his arms. "Look who I found under the tree."

"Jazz, honey, you know those are supposed to wait until Christmas."

Jasmine pouted as Sirius put her in the high chair. "What's for breakfast?" Sirius said.

"Mrs. Granger made breakfast this morning. I don't think Dobby and Avig were very pleased with her either." Said Ginny.

Harry scowled and said, "You're telling me? Avig and Dobby finally found something to agree on. Unfortunately, they are having a competition of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Ginny said with a puzzled smile.

"I sorta promised Dobby he could make breakfast, and Avig could make Lunch because Molly and Mum are doing dinner."

"Three feasts in one day? Harry, are you trying to make me put on a few stone before the new year?" Sirius said, with eggs flying out of his mouth. Harry grimaced, tossed a napkin at Sirius and shook his head. "Sorry about that kid. I really didn't mean it."

"Manners! You, Ron and Jasmine are going to have to be enrolled in a course."

"Pwesents Daddy?"

"No Jazzy, you still have four days." Ginny said and was rewarded by the toddler sticking her tongue out.

"Why Daddy?"

"Because Christmas is in four days."

"Why?"

"Because that's when everybody celebrates it."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago, people thought a special baby was born on that day."

"Harry, since we're not Christians, then technically since today is Yule, today would be the day to open presents." Ginny said. Jasmine smiled at Harry and stuck her tongue out at Ginny again.

Seeing at least four heads nodding, Harry shook his head and said, "I give. One present each, only one per person, got it?"

"I'm trembling in my boots Harry." Sirius said, thankfully after swallowing. "I think I'll have two or maybe even three."

"Then you'll have two angry red heads on your tail." Harry said, and heard Sirius mutter "I'm old enough." In response Harry said, "Yes, but we have an impressionable child who has been trying to open the presents since she saw them."

Sirius smiled and said, "Gee aren't I glad you get to be the adult today." He changed into Padfoot and raced through the house.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry regretted giving in to the one present rule. Alastor had gotten tired of having to check his mail, and taught Harry a spell that would make the wrapping and box invisible. So, armed with his wand, Harry went into the basement and selected a set of gifts from the rather large pile downstairs that he could give to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Apparently, returning from the dead made one as popular as say, defeating a Dark Wizard at one year of age or being as cute as a button in Jasmine's case. The result was a lot of gifts. Before the students left for home, Harry had given the DA presents for themselves and younger siblings if they had any. He was thankful that not many presents remained, but there was enough to have extras as presents were still coming daily.

Dobby had, on Harry's request, taken almost all the "Muggle" toys, i.e. the gifts that appeared to do nothing, for his parents and Jasmine and set them aside. Harry selected a brightly coloured box for Jasmine and went around the room picking things for the others, thankful they were deemed hex free already by Mr. Moody AND Dobby themselves. He quickly selected one labelled Harry Potter for himself and marched upstairs.

Harry really didn't regret the one present rule actually. He hated the little hairdresser set someone had sent for Jasmine. Victim number one was of course, Daddy. Harry winced as the young girl yanked on a piece of hair to comb it, and grimaced at the realisation that she wasn't going to let up any time soon.

At two hours later, Jazzy finally said finished and allowed Harry to look in the mirror. "You look pwetty Daddy."

"Yes, thanks." Harry said and tried to escape before anyone saw the final product. Luck was _not_ with him as several cameras flashed. _How nice, Fred and George are back._ Harry thought. The floo flared and an angry Lily Potter stormed out, she paused mid-step upon seeing Harry before a smile flitted across her face. Harry heard a muffled uh-oh from behind as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore followed by James Potter came through the fireplace.

"Oi Potter, in time for the tea party I see, or is that horrendous thing your regular hairstyle."

"Hush Draco, you don't want to offend the boy, even if he does look ridiculous." Narcissa said as she looked around. "This is hardly your ancestral home, but I suppose it will do Potter."

Harry asked coldly, "Do? For what? Will someone please explain why Mrs. Malfoy and the ferret are here?"

"You have no right to talk about my son like that you filthy Mudblood."

"Narcissa Malfoy, you will apologise to Mr. Potter and his guests." Said Albus.

Remus flooed into the room just in time to hear Narcissa's comment. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Thankfully Sirius and Jasmine wasn't there, but from Harry's new hairstyle, Remus guessed she wasn't that far away.

"I apologise for calling you a Mudblood. Is there no drink service?"

"I do not accept that insincere piece of bullshit. You are in _my_ home for what I presume is my help with something, perhaps your safety, and you dare to insult me and my guests with your ill mannered selves?"

"Your home Potter? Oh please."

"Would you like to see the deed Mr. Malfoy?" said James angrily. He was furious with Albus for having them here.

"That will not be necessary." Said Narcissa as she made herself comfortable.

"Why are they here?" Harry repeated.

"I don't want Draco to take the mark, nor do I want Lucius to know I helped him getaway. You see, I thought he was safe since the 'Azkaban incident,' but now that he has escaped, well, I can hardly let my son be marked by that man."

"Trust me, this is the last place I would think to put him." Albus said.

"But headquarters…" Harry began, but stopped at the look Albus gave him. "Right. I am sorry that I cannot let him stay here. He is rude and frankly my guests will upset his pureblood sensibilities. You have until dinner Albus, actually, if you can arrange with relatives overbroad Narcissa, that would be must more pleasant for your son."

"Actually Harry, I remember him bragging about a chateau in France with thirty servants where he spent the holidays a while back. How hard would it be to send him there?" suggested Hermione.

Draco turned beet red as his mother sent a glare at him. Narcissa cleared her throat and said "The chateau is not available right now."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and said with more than a hint of a smirk, "A time share is it? Pity, though I cannot say I've had the pleasure of staying in a chateau, I'm sure you must have had a wonderful time."

Ron grinned and gave Hermione a "thumbs up." Hermione grinned because Ron had finally gotten it right, but Narcissa didn't see it that way.

"How dare you laugh at me you Mudblood."

"Narcissa, I have remained silent since we have gotten here because Albus was right in saying it was Harry's decision whether your son stayed. Obviously, you cannot cease and desist all name calling, so get the hell of here and take your son with you."

James shook his head and said, "They can't leave yet honey, as arrangements have to be made, but you are welcomed to stay for lunch."

Severus Apparated a block away from the house and entered through the back door. He was standing behind Narcissa and Draco, who did not notice he was there.

"Thank you, at least I could count on the pureblood when the little Mudblood misbehaves."

Remus grabbed both James and Lily from attacking the woman and Severus said "That is enough Narcissa."

"Severus, thank goodness you are here! A reasonable person to speak with at last." Severus said nothing, and only raised his eyebrows in response. "I have only come for protection for my little Draco, and I am being told to have a meal and leave. You'll help us won't you? You've always been so good to us."

"Narcissa, I was standing there long enough to hear your point of view in this manner, and do believe you have other abodes as that lovely chateau that is unfortunately unavailable. You have heard Mr. Potter state that you are welcomed to stay for lunch, and Draco, I am sure will be welcomed until you can find something suitable for him as long as it is in the next few hours."

Narcissa glared at Severus, furious that she wasn't going to get her say in the matter. "What is your floo address, so that I may return to collect my son?"

Lily thought, _Nice try bitch, but it's never going to happen._ She smiled when Ron said, "Nice try Mrs. Malfoy, but we are not stupid enough to fall for that."

"You'll pay for this."

"I'm sorry Harry, I must intervene." Said Remus, whose voice was deadly calm. "This has gone on long enough. When you have made arrangements for your son Narcissa, please feel free to owl the Headmaster. Thank you, you may leave. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry, but you are not allowed to go outside or near a window. In fact, why don't you stay inside the living room with the telly."

Harry called Dobby and asked him to stay at Draco's side and not allow him to be in any room near a window. Harry was glad that Remus had taken over for him because at that point he was barely able to restrain himself from hexing either of the Malfoys. As Bill had the remote, Draco had to sit and watch whatever it was the elder Weasley watched.

Draco Malfoy liked to think of himself as an intelligent young man, who knew everything there was to know and did everything that had to be done. He could not believe his mother kept calling the professor a Mudblood when she was asking for help. After verifying the information that Harry had given him, Draco knew that bowing to the Dark Lord was never going to happen. By the same reasoning, he wasn't going to bow to Harry either, as he was a half-blood too. Yet, here he was in Potter's own home and was being watched by a Weasley and a house elf.

In truth, he was a little curious about the contraptions around him. He had never taken Muggle Studies, so he had no idea what these things were called besides the television in front of him. The Christmas cartoons Bill had turned to were fun to watch. The Wizarding World definitely had nothing like this. Malfoy was beginning to wonder if his father was wrong about Muggles too if they could build this thing without magic.

Lunch was a grand affair, and Malfoy was shocked. At his home, there were usually one or two extra family members for Yule and it was always quiet. He could not believe that an extra table was needed. There were various Weasleys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all seven children, two uncles, a niece and two cousins Draco had seen at school. Plus there was Granger and her parents, the four Potters, Lupin, Severus, his cousin Nymphadora and of all people, Sirius Black.

"You! You've got a criminal in your house! You've got a man who sold your parents to the Dark Lord and murdered twelve people sitting here about to eat lunch as if he were as harmless as a Christmas goose!" Draco said frantically. "Wait a minute, you, you're dead! DEAD!"

"Take a deep breath Mr. Malfoy. In and out slowly, do it again." Said Remus.

"Malfoy, it's okay, he's not exactly who you think him to be okay?" Harry said, but was quite positive that the hyperventilating Slytherin was not listening.

"Peter Pettigrew is responsible for everything you just said. However, if you don't think you can sit at the table and have lunch with us, then you may go into another room." Sirius said and shrugged when Draco said nothing. "I guess he's fine with it then, LET'S EAT!"

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself immensely, and it was only lunch time. There was laughter in excess and enough food and drink to feed twenty grown men. Everything was perfect, just as Harry imagined it could be, until Draco Malfoy opened his mouth and said, "So Weasel, shagged Granger yet?" It was said in a soft enough voice, but the entire table became silent. Ron and Hermione blushed and denied anything happening between them. While that was fine, Hermione never told her parents that she had a boyfriend, and Ron didn't bother to tell his parents either. Neville gulped and looked around the table, thankful that he wasn't the main focus.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have some explaining to do young lady." Said Mrs. Granger.

"I think we should all leave the parents and involved parties here…" said Sirius. Bill and Charlie agreed wholeheartedly and the others began to leave the room as well.

"Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, just where do you all think you are going?" said Lily.

"Loo?" said Harry hesitantly.

"Nice try Harry, have a seat, you too James."

"I've had the talk already you know, Lily." James said with a smirk.

"What does this have to do with those four?" Mr. Granger asked. This matter was between his daughter and her boyfriend.

"I think they can all benefit from this conversation as Harry is seeing Ginny Weasley, and Neville is getting very serious with Susan Bones." At Neville's blanch, Lily looked at him and said with a smile, "You think I didn't know?"

"Are you sexually active Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger bluntly.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment and her father stood in anger and shouted at Ron. "Have you been sleeping with my daughter Mr. Weasley?"

"N…no sir, I…I haven't…we…we're really, not er doing anything like that." Said Ron.

Malfoy snorted and muttered, "It figures."

"Mind your manners young man. Your mother may have tripped over hers decades ago, but there is still hope for you." Sais Mrs. Granger.

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood. Father says you're no better than dogs woman. What would that make _you_ then?" The entire table was in an uproar at Malfoy's insult as everyone was shouting and arguing. Lily cast a sonorous charm on her voice and whistled loudly.

When all was quiet Severus made his presence known by saying, "Now, now Draco. I am quite positive you will apologise to Mrs. Granger."

"Why should I?" Malfoy said hotly. "Did you hear what she said about my mother?"

"Yes. Now be quiet and apologise. Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, your daughter is of sound mind, usually. Let me put it this way. Bag of hormones one and bag of hormones two are left together and alone. You leave them for any length of time alone and they become one, or try to at any rate." Severus said. He flicked his wand and vials filled with a blue liquid went in front of the boys (with the exception of Draco Malfoy) and vials filled with a green liquid appeared in front of the girls. "These are contraceptives that render the drinkers infertile until the antidote is taken."

"Do those potions protect against sexually transmitted diseases?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, there are spells for that." Harry said. "Listen, we may be teenagers, but that doesn't mean all we have on our minds is sex. In fact, there is hardly any place for privacy, unless you count the broom closet. Trust me when I say it is not the best place for a rendezvous and being focus on sex is NOT conducive to my life expectancy."

James thought it best not to mention the times Harry and Ginny disappeared from the Marauder's Map. Staying silent so far seemed like the best idea, and so he sat quietly and observed Harry speaking like only a proud father could.

"But that doesn't stop them, does it?" Mr. Granger asked quietly. "Their lives are not as endangered as yours."

"That's what you think. Voldemort would love to get his scaly hands on them given half the chance partly because of Hermione's status as Muggleborn and her intelligence, and partly because she is one of my best friends."

"Why didn't _he_ get a potion?" asked Mrs. Granger, nodding her head to the smug Draco Malfoy.

"That would be because I gave him one a year a go when I caught him and a young woman in a broom cupboard." Severus said with a smirk. Malfoy's smug smile dropped immediately.

"Do you give this potion to all your students?" Mr. Granger asked. "If so, you're waiting until a rather long time before you do."

"Unfortunately, the Governors of Hogwarts have forbidden me to do so. They believe that at thirteen when the sex education classes are thought, that that is the only time sex is thought of. I give it to my sixth years on the first class of their Christmas break even when I am not authorised to do so."

The group spoke for a few moments, the teenagers drank their potions until they were finally allowed to retire elsewhere and separately. It was approximately three in the afternoon when Harry asked Dobby to inform Hermione that she was to meet him the library. Mrs. Malfoy had not yet returned to collect her son and Harry wondered if she was planning on returning anytime soon.

* * *

**Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes**

**An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms**

**Self-Defensive Spellwork**

**Asiatic Anti-Venoms**

Hermione read as she walked along a row of books. She spotted Harry within moments and said, "Harry Potter, you have a library? Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Thanks Hermione, that's just what every guy wants to hear."

"I'm just...oh nevermind."

"Surprised? Yeah Alastor, Devlin and Savi all say that I cannot develop the body without first developing the mind."

Hermione smiled and said "Impressive. I'm glad to finally hear that what I've been trying to tell you for years makes sense." However, her curiosity got the better of her, and Hermione asked, "So, what books have you been reading?"

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, but nice try. I want to take you into my mind."

"What!" Hermione shrieked "Are you crazy? Harry..."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, you're the last one of the group that doesn't have anything to rely on to make you want to learn." _And we need you_ Harry thought, _We need you a lot._

"Of course I want to learn!" Hermione said defensively.

"I know you do, but you don't have anything to motivate you. For instance, Ginny picked it up quickly because she wanted to get Riddle out of her mind and locked away."

"Like you?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"No, yes. It's complicated. My mind is set up like Hogwarts with a fire pit and dozens of stairs that lead to nowhere to confuse anyone who enters. Voldemort is locked away and anyone who tries to enter my mind has to bypass a row of Whomping Willows."

"Press the knot and enter? Is that safe?"

"Only a few people know about that though, and when they enter they have no where to go but up."

"Why up?"

"So they could fall down."

Hermione looked confused and after a few short moments shook her head and said, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Okay, have you ever had a dream where you are falling and then you're jolted out of sleep?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I wish I had something as clever as that. Their mind is telling them they are falling, so they immediately pull out of yours."

"Among other things. Okay, Ron has the effect of the brains to keep away from him. Luna, well, I'm not entirely sure what's her defence of choice or her motivation for learning Occlumency. Neville's passion is Herbology and gardening, watching things grow from a small seed that came from a plant like it will grow to be one day, the cycle of life. It's calming, and soothing, and helps him concentrate on things. What's your passion?"

"Learning, and books, the library but I've tried a library, every one I liked and it doesn't work. The brick wall also doesn't, a foggy place, nothing."

"Stop thinking like that. What do you like to do, who is the Hermione that you used to hide by using books?"

"There isn't." Hermione snapped.

"Yes there is. You probably didn't have many friends in Primary School either and probably longed to join in with the other kids playing. You were the constant outsider, and you built a shell around you. I bet there were times where you stopped going outside for lunch, wasn't there? What would that Hermione do?"

"Playing those silly games and kicking a ball around isn't going to help me defend my mind."

"Probably not, but it would be easier I think if you knew your inner desires."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I've wanted a family of my own. I've wanted to wake up and know that I am loved unconditionally. If you think about it, I knew Sirius was innocent for a few minutes, and I wanted to live with him. I would have gone with him then with Buckbeak had he not made me stay. That, and comforting a child helped me to see the light."

Hermione laughed and said, "Harry, you _were_ the child, technically."

"You're telling me? I have memories of being on both sides of that conversation."

"So you really think that's all I have to do?"

"Maybe you should make it look as if you have nothing to hide. I don't know what would help you Hermione, you do. It took Sirius' death to make me realise that I needed to find a way." Harry said. He stood and walked to the door. Before exiting, He said to Hermione, "I sincerely hope the price you pay is not that high." Harry closed the door gently and left Hermione the library.

* * *

When Malfoy was getting tired of sitting in one room, he went into the kitchen where Lily, Molly and Mrs. Granger were.

"I was wondering when you'd leave the telly. Come here, and I'll cast some secrecy charms on you."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"You were very rude. I thought you needed a time out." Lily pulled her wand and cast a few spells over the blonde teenager, and with a smile pocketed it. "I have a message from your mother. You'll get a Portkey to an undisclosed location tonight, so make yourself comfortable."

Draco grimaced. _Mother, please don't leave me here!_ He thought and took a saucer with freshly made biscuits into the living room. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip biscuits brought the Weasleys, the Marauders (minus Harry and Remus), out from whatever they were doing.

"Did Lily cast those charms on you yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she did." Malfoy said without emotion.

"Fine way to speak to your cousin, Draco." Sirius said, trying to get the sullen teenager to speak to him when a loud moan and Harry's voice saying, 'Right there' was heard by everyone. Sirius snickered and went to 'investigate' with the others. He and James of course knew what Harry and Remus were up to, but the others did not, and he wanted to see their faces.

"What is Harry doing?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Why are you asking me?" Ron returned in a loud whisper.

Ginny resembled a bull seeing red for a few seconds before she giggled and fell behind the group heading downstairs to the basement.

"Yes! That's the spot. Oh Remus, you have magic hands!" the group heard Harry say. Ron tripped over something and grabbed onto Hermione who was standing next to him and they both knocked into Fred and George, who crashed into Charlie and Bill and ended up at the bottom of the staircase in arms and legs.

Ginny sat on the steps and said, "Enjoying your massage Harry?"

"Yes." Harry moaned as Remus massaged his sore right shoulder.

"You all should be ashamed of yourself, thinking Harry would be doing something with Remus. Not that you're not attractive Remus, you're beautiful Moony!"

"Thank you for the commentary Paddy, but I can assure you I don't need it. I think you're all set pup."

"More, please? Just a bit? It feels soo good!" Harry said with his eyes slightly closed.

"Nope, you'll fall asleep again, and I am sure you don't want to miss decorating the tree."

At this, Harry shot off the table. Remus was right, he didn't want to miss anything! Harry was so excited about spending Christmas with his family that he had hardly gotten a full night's sleep in a week. Professor Flitwick had shown Harry and the other Charms students a spell to conjure tinsel, and Harry was eager to try it.

Harry dressed and ran up the stairs two at a time before realising that the tinsel would be the last thing to go onto the tree, but that didn't diminish his excitement. He entered the kitchen and sat there watching his mother move around the kitchen. A glass of milk was placed in front of him but Harry only saw Lily's smile as she spotted him sitting at the table. There were other people in there as well, but they were invisible to Harry. He barely acknowledged when Molly left to take a light lunch out while arguing with Avig about being able to take care of it.

"Harry, you have a couple of letters. Harry, hello? Is everything okay?" James asked

"Dad? Oh, what did you say?" asked Harry.

"Letters, you have letters and a Howler too."

Harry was confused. Everyone he knew was here, who would be writing him? Dobby had taken over the mail screening and would have given him any post that came. "Did you say a Howler?" Harry asked. As soon as he touched the red envelope, it opened and a loud female voice shouted,

HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE PREPARING CHILDREN FOR BATTLE. **CHILDREN!!! MINE ESPECIALLY! **JUST BECAUSE YOU SENT SOME BLASTED TOYS HOME WITH JUSTIN DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN PUT _MY_ SON ON THE FRONT LINES OF **YOUR** LITTLE FEUD WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO. GO AND FACE YOU-KNOW-WHO YOURSELF AND LEAVE THE CHILDREN OUT OF THIS.

The Howler tore itself up and Harry's happy mood evaporated. He pushed the chair back, and calmly headed to the library where he could compose his own howler to Justin's mother.

"Harry wait." Lily said, but did not get a response. She followed him and stopped him from getting to the stairs. "Don't do anything rash, please."

"No, no, of course not. Two can play Mrs. Finch-Fletchley's game."

"You're sending her a howler? She can banish it on sight. I have a charm that will turn the envelope yellow."

"That wouldn't start with yellow, yellow butter mellow would it?"

"Of course not!" Lily said with a shake of her head. "Let me know when you're done."

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Finch-Fletchley,_

_I would like to say you are quite welcome for the presents I sent with Justin for your young children. As for your claim that Voldemort is my problem alone, **Think Again**. You are a target because you married a Muggleborn. Justin is a target because he is, as I am, what people consider a Halfblood. I do not expect a sixteen year old to face off with Death Eaters, even if fourteen and fifteen year old students have._

_The DA began last year as a method to pass our exams, and changed into a way to defend ourselves should any one of us end up in a situation where we must fight. That changed as well. The students may not know it, but the Headmaster and I have had Aurors, Mediwitches, and Quidditch Scouts observing the DA sessions. Justin may have been selected as a possible Auror or Quidditch recruit because of his involvement with the DA. _

_I am not putting anyone on the front line of anything._

_Harry Potter_

"Nice start, but I'd take out the 'even if fourteen and fifteen year old students have' part."

"I like that part Mum. It will make her see how useful…"

"No Harry, you and Justin are in the same year at Hogwarts. If she doesn't expect Justin to get involved with this war, then why should she expect you to? That's more powerful than metaphorically sticking you tongue out at her. Don't forget your manners and add Happy Holidays to you too."

"Fine, it goes."

"Do the charm to transform it into a Howler, and read it nice and calm."

When Harry was finished, Lily changed the angry red Howler to a nice pale yellow and instructed Avig to personally deliver it to Mrs. Finch-Fletchley. She didn't trust Dobby not to retaliate on Harry's behalf.

Dobby didn't mind because he took over the kitchen duties that Avig was responsible for.

"Dad said there were other letters?"

Lily smiled and handed them to Harry. He opened the first letter and grinned, "It's from Viktor!" He said, and reminded his mother who Viktor Krum was. "He's in England apparently…no way! Hey Mum, do you want to go to a Quidditch match? Viktor's got a whole box reserved for us."

I'll get your father, but knowing him the first thing he'll ask is when.

Harry doubled over in laughter in the kitchen as James' eyes lit up at the mention of Quidditch and asked, "When? What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing Dad, gosh. On Boxing Day, and we can take the Grangers too! Viktor says he remembered Hermione telling him about the Quidditch mad Weasleys, _and_ there are at least twenty five tickets!"

"And the other letters?" asked an amused Lily.

"This one is from Gabrielle! She and Fleur are spending part of the holidays with Bill at No Mans Land, oh, I'm not supposed to know, and it's a surprise."

"You can invite them to the match then." James said while his hand pulled the dessert platter close to him.

"Hands off James, those are for later!"

"Damn, I swear she has eyes in the back of her head."

"On second thought, go ahead, you can explain to everyone why there's no dessert later."

James took an apple from the fruit bowl instead, and he and Harry left to share the good news about the Quidditch match. As predicted, the Weasleys were thrilled about the Quidditch match. Ron frowned momentarily when Viktor's name was mentioned, but one glare from Hermione quelled any thought of ill will for the Quidditch star. It wasn't on the scale as the world cup, but the Boxing Day match was an exciting thought nonetheless.

* * *

The room was filled with wreaths of Holly and ivy, and pine cones and candles. Decorating the tree was fun. Lily had insisted on Muggle Christmas lights and used a combination of homemade, Muggle and Magical ornaments on the tree. It was finally time for Harry to cast the spell that would spray tinsel all over the tree.

He didn't have much practise with it, and was attempting it wordless. So it was with great anticipation that Harry approached the tree, pulled his wand and began to cast the spell. He sneezed midway and jerked his wand in an attempt to cover his mouth and sprayed tinsel all over the room.

"Nice look Malfoy." Ron said, and Harry turned to see what was wrong.

"Nice try Potter, but tinsel belongs on the tree!" said Malfoy brushing the tinsel off. It was stuck in his hair and on his clothing.

Of course the sensible thing to do would be to banish the tinsel. Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, tinsel is very small. He ended up banishing the robe he was wearing and remained with his underwear.

Everyone broke into laughter, and a red faced Draco summoned his robe from the trash can. A few charms later and he was set to rights once more.

Harry's tinsel conjuring worked on the third try, and the radiant smile on his face was priceless.

* * *

"Alright everyone, grab a candle please and follow me into the Drawing Room." The room was almost in darkness. The only source of light was the fireplace. There were unlit red and yellow candles surrounding a large red candle with Holly and Ivy, which symbolised male and female, around the base for decoration on the table. There were also branches of elder and some of its berries along with birch for decoration as well.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"A solstice rite idiot."

"Quiet Draco." Severus said, and Lily began to speak.

"The solstice is the birthday of the new Sun King. It is the time of the longest night and shortest day. On this darkest of nights, the Goddess becomes the Great Mother and once again gives birth. On the longest night of the winter, 'the dark night of our souls', there springs the new spark of hope, the Sacred Fire, the Light of the World. These candles represent our hope in these darkest of times where Voldemort has risen."

Molly lit the central candle with a flame from the hearth and said, "This flame is a reminder of our ancestors and the deceased. For even if they are gone, they are not forgotten."

She lit her candle from the central candle, and the adults followed her. They stopped the teenagers from lighting their candles silently.

Sirius spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. "This flame represents renewal and a chance to do things better. It represents the importance of guiding our young ones so that they would not make the same mistakes we did."

He turned to Harry and lit his candle. The adults did the same for the teenagers.

Lily spoke again, "Although we missed the celebration of the three Serpent Days, let us celebrate the Sun God's journey through the underworld where all life was formed. There the Sun God would learn the secrets of death and life, and bring out those souls to be reincarnated."

Harry's eyes widened when Lily mentioned the Serpent Days, but he didn't say anything.

"Even in darkness, the light of rebirth and renewal remains in our hearts." James said, and blew the flame from his candle. Everyone followed him, and the room was dark once more.

"I hope you enjoyed the ritual, Jane." Lily said.

"It was different. I honestly feel lighter if that makes any sense."

"Of course it does. There's hot cider for anyone who wants any."

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Ginny.

"Did you know about the Serpent Days Gin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why?" Harry asked with a hysterical laugh. "Why? Because I think that's when Salazar wanted me to summon the snake."

Ginny's eyes widened with remembrance. Salazar Slytherin visited them on Halloween and told Harry to wait until the time was right to summon his Serpent familiar. "You're only a day late. Yesterday was the last one. Go to the library, I'll let Hermione know what's going on."

A few minutes later, Ginny brought Ron and Hermione to the library. Remus entered right behind them as he overheard what was being discussed with his sensitive hearing.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to do? Is there a ritual? Do you have…"

"'Mione be quiet." Hissed Ron.

"My, my, what mischief are you up to." Severus drawled from the doorway.

"Nothing, honest. I…"

"Harry didn't know about the Serpent Days and he thinks that's when Salazar Slytherin told him to summon his familiar."

"I see. You'd best not keep it waiting." Severus said. He took a seat opposite Harry and sipped his rather spiked cider.

_Here goes nothing. _Harry thought and hoped it wasn't a Basilisk. He mentioned that thought to the others and wordlessly cast Serpensortia.

---Ssspeaker, what took you ssso long to call for me---

"---What type of sssnake are you---"

---open your eyesss and find out Master---

---We are a proud Runessspoor--- said two voices at once and Harry opened his eyes.

"It's safe."

---Lazy child---

---You were to call for usss during the Ssserpent Dayss---

---Have any ratsss---

"Harry, that's a Runespoor." Severus said.

---An intelligent human then---

"What did it say Harry?" asked Ron.

"That Severus is an intelligent human. ---You understand English---"

---The child catches on---

---Not a stupid Master then---

---Ill mannered child---

"What's it saying now?"

"That one called me stupid, the other one said I was ill mannered and that one said I was catching on."

"What?"

"I asked if it could understand English."

---What is your name Lightening Master---

"---Harry Potter, and you are---"

---I'm Ssssallisssha, and thossssse two are…--- said the middle head who was rudely interrupted by the left head

---We can sssay it ourssselvesss. I'm Assshillasss---

---I'm ssshellisss---

"---Er, hello, Ssssallisssha, Assshillasss, and Ssshellisss.--- Everyone, this is Salisha, Ashilas, and Shellis, or rather the English equivalent to their names."

The small group said hello, but Severus got to his knees and asked, "May I pet you?"

The Runespoor slithered up to him and tasted the air around him.

---Anticipation---

---No, excitement---

---What is it you want human?---

"What is it do you want hum…Sev?"

"Ask it if…"

---Don't be rude---

---Ask me yourself---

---Inconsiderate---

"Ask yourself, and I will tell you the answer."

"I was wondering if I may have the skin you shed, a bit of your venom, and perhaps a few eggs?"

---Why---

---We do not give freely---

---Compensssation---

"Why do you want them, and what are you willing to give?"

"I am a Potions Master. What do you want in compensation? If I can give it, it is yours."

---Very well. For the price of our unborn---

---Ratsss, lotsss of ratsss---

---Warm habitat---

---With branchesss---

---And warm rocksss---

---Are you getting thisss human?---

"---Er, I think ssso--- They wat a warm home, with branches and warm rocks. That's the price for the eggs."

---And ratsss---

"And rats."

---Dead ssskin hasss no ussse---

---If we are treated well, you may be granted sssome of our poissson---

"Skin is free of charge, but you'll only get the venom if you treat them right."

"There's a pumpkin pie aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ipera…"

"No Mrs. Weasley!"

"No Mum!"

"Molly don't!"

Stopped Molly from hexing the snake on the spot.

"There's a poisonous snake sitting in here with you and you want me to wait?"

"It's okay, I, it's my familiar. Mrs. Weasley, meet Salisha, Ashilas, and Shellis." And with that, Molly fainted.

"All that excitement, Harry."

"Huh?"

"All that excitement today, and it's just day one of the holidays." Said Ginny with a smile as she watched Remus Ennervate her mum.

Harry grinned.

"Daddy, stowie." Interrupted Jasmine.

"Come here baby. Meet a new friend."

"Hi. Can I put a bow on them Daddy?"

"Sure baby."

"YAY!"

---Ssspeaker---

---Oh wonderful Lightening Massster---

"Snape's got no haiwr Daddy."

"I do have hair Jasmine."

"She was speaking about the snake Severus."

* * *

A/N:

1.Crystal Powered radios really do exist. When I found out about them I wanted to try it…growing large crystals are harder than I thought.

2.Elements of the Solstice Ritual was taken from

www dot msu dot edu / user / rohdemar /earth /sabbats / yule dot html

www dot religioustolerance dot org / winter underscore solstice dot htm (See Druid section)

www dot circlesanctuary dot org / pholidays / SolsticePlanningGuide dot html

3. If you find the Runespoor familiar, I borrowed it from my fic **Sweet Merlin She's Back**! On HP Fandom.

4. I tried updating but kept getting an error, so I combined two chapters and am posting them as one.

**_5. I'm not going into detail about the Quidditch match. I just don't have the time to think about it. However, if you do want to write it, send it to me, and I'll give you credit for it. If not, there will only be a passing mention of it._**

6. Harry's house is modified using Wizardspace. The top floor is an expanded attic with two floors and a large basement separated into halves. 1 for a potion lab the other for stoarage, and a weight room where Harry was getting his massage.


	32. Growth

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

We do not grow absolutely, chronologically. We grow sometimes in one dimension, and not in another; unevenly. We grow partially. We are relative. We are mature in one realm, childish in another. The past, present, and future mingle and pull us backward, forward, or fix us in the present. We are made up of layers, cells, constellations.

Anais Nin

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

WARNING: I TRIED MY BEST TO CLEAR UP THE MULTIPLE HARRY SECTION. IF IT ISN'T CLEAR, I'LL GO BACK AND EDIT. CAN'T GURANTEE IT WILL BE IMMEDIATE.

This Chapter is dedicated to: **Olaf74** who was my 700th reviewer! Thanks a lot you guys. And to **-KattyKoo-** for correcting my erroneous use of Skelegro.

**Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts**

**Chapter 32: Maturity**

**Working title…I didn't think you guys would appreciate my holding this back because of the title.**

"Dad, you can't prank the professors." Harry said, as he and James were walking into the basement. James was going to assist Harry with his weight lifting, though he had no idea why his son would want to.

"And why not? They've been on pins and needles waiting for me to prank them."

"You're a teacher. That means the responsible adult who is supposed to set an example for the other students."

"Patsy!" James called, spotting Sirius coming out of the loo. "He…he called me…gasp! My own flesh and blood…he called me…a responsible adult."

"Oh Jaime, I'm so sorry. Harry, I thought Forge would serve as a role model in my absence. Obviously I was mistaken. I don't want to hear those words ever again young man." Said Sirius playfully scolding his godson.

"Are you two about finished with the dramatics?"

"Wet blanket." Sirius muttered.

Draco Malfoy was trying his best not to be seen. He had a perfect opportunity to observe the Potters. He felt a pang of envy at the easy banter between the two. Lucius Malfoy would never speak to him like Potter was speaking to his son. Neither would he prank the Professors. He was a Hogwarts Governor, and a Malfoy. As such, he was above everyone else, since very few people were able to become a Governor, and no one else was the perfect Lucius Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I actually have some news. Ron and I figure that Wormtail is at Hogwarts now, waiting for us to return. So, we have to plan."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. _**So, the rat was at Hogwarts on a regular basis. That was a good bit of information to know.**_

"He wouldn't dare." Sirius shouted. Draco rolled his eyes at that outburst. _**Typical Gryffindor.**_

"Of course he would. That's where we all are. We figure he knows you were tracking him from Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry explained.

_**So, Potty actually has a brain and knows how to use it.**_

"And didn't want to risk getting caught." Sirius said.

_**And the mutt too.**_

"Right."

"So, you, Harry and Professors Potters, Remus and Snape are at Hogwarts. Voldemort has no information, and not a lot of people to gather Intel from. Nagini is dead so he can't use her, and any other snake around Harry is risky. We don't know if there are any other Animagii in Voldemort's camp, but he'll send Wormtail even if it is for a few laughs."

"Well done boys, well done. However, you should leave things to your elders." Said James.

"Elders? How could you James?" Sirius asked, placing a hand dramatically onto his forehead.

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry.

James, mindful of their grey eyed spy said, "We have a Mischief Managed program in place and even knew that Wormtail was in the castle."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. He felt betrayed, and wondered why Sirius wasn't acting outraged. "You didn't do anything?"

This was the last thing Draco Malfoy heard and the three entered the basement.

James sealed the basement, and Sirius cast silencing charms and other jinxes that Harry did not recognise. They then explained that Wormtail came to the Forbidden Forest a few times in the past couple of months. On his last visit, Wormtail overheard a conversation about Aragog, and the Acromantula venom sac that Hagrid was able to get when one of the spiders was injured in the forest.

"You have to remember this was told second hand to us by our spy. Knowing that Acromantula venom was expensive and a fresh source was a valuable commodity, Wormtail hurried back to Voldemort to tell him the good news. That's where the fun starts."

The Potions team Voldemort had assembled was not as skilled as Severus was since none of them had achieved mastery. Some of them were still feeling the effects of Azkaban, especially with the Dementors within Voldemort's lair. Most others however, were dependant on Severus for a very long time, and did not have the practical application of their potions knowledge. They also did not have Severus' contacts. As a Potions Master, Severus was able to barter with other Potions Masters for ingredients from the Forbidden Forest as well as Poppy Pomfrey. The witch grew a great deal of the herbs Severus, as well as many other Potions Masters used.

Eager to please, the potions team, with Voldemort's permission of course, went into the Forbidden Forest to harvest Acromantula venom sacs. Needless to say, Aragog wasn't pleased. He had a long memory, and knew who Tom Riddle eventually became. The majority of the Potions team were eaten, and only one or two survivors remained alive to tell the tale. That is, until Voldemort killed them for returning empty handed.

"How do you _know_ about this?" Harry asked, it was just too funny.

"Well, Hagrid also managed to rescue one of the Death Eaters, unfortunately not before his legs were eaten off. He blabbed everything." James mentioned as if it were nothing.

"And what happened to him? Did Hagrid gave the Death Eater to the Acromantulas to finish off?"

It was Sirius who answered this time, "Well, he and Riddle have no love lost, do they?"

"Right."

"The Death Eater was collected by Aurors not fifteen minutes later." James said after a short pause. They continued speaking about various things until Harry left to do some reading.

* * *

Those who know of Harry Potter's ability to clone himself would say that each replicate is identical to the original Harry Potter. However the scene before Severus Snape disproved everything he assumed about the cloning ability Harry developed. There were three Harry Potters, but their attitudes and mannerisms were quite unique. Severus had noticed this recently, but not to this extent.

About an hour after his work out, Harry went to the library to relax. He had taken a quick shower, and wanted nothing more than to relax with a good book. However, a part of him was restless. He had thought working out would ease the restlessness, but it didn't. A third part of Harry wanted to have fun, play Quidditch, romp outside with Padfoot, and other things. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any more, and the frustrated, restless Harry stepped out of **Harry's** body. The fun Harry, also took leave of the 'boring bookish' **Harry**. Neither of the clones left the library knowing that they were under orders from Alastor not to 'fall apart.'

Severus stood in the doorway in a bit of shock as he saw the three interacting with each other.

"…not a good idea."

"Why not? It'd work, there's nothing wrong with that idea. A room of requirement as my bedroom would be awesome. I'd have a Quidditch pitch or a giant pool."

"Again, it would not be a good idea. The bedroom would expand and take up all the space from the area surrounding it. A room could be expanded by only so much you know."

"Why are you both just sitting there talking about a stupid bedroom? There are other more important things to do." Harry said as he stopped pacing for a moment.

"You're no fun at all, both of you. Maybe I'll find Ron and we can plan for the match" sighed the Harry who wanted a Room of Requirement as his bedroom.

Severus stepped into the room and said, "_Maybe_ the three of you could pull yourself together. If I recall correctly, and I assure you I do, there is only supposed to be one Harry Potter here during the break."

"I don't care what the hell you think right how either." Said the Harry Potter who was pacing near the window.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself, "Wonderful Harry Potter and the Personality Complexes; just enough for yet another headache."

"I just want to sit here and contemplate some Magical Theory. It's an interesting book Severus. Thank you for loaning it to me."

"This just seems like a bad joke with the bookworm, the idiot, and the moody prick. Would you please pull yourself together?"

"No. Those two are a waste of my brain." Said Harry, at least the one reading Severus' Magical Theory book.

"You know, I'm the real one, it's _my brain!_"

"I couldn't give a shit whose brain it is. We are wasting time just sitting here."

"For the sake of my liver, would you please assemble yourselves into one person?"

Harry the Quidditch buff snorted and said, "Poppy can grow a nice healthy one for you to ruin."

"It isn't healthy to remain apart with different personalities. While I am sure your pocketbooks can handle three of you, mine cannot, and I do not wish to run around the castle like a chicken missing its head because the three of you get into three different sets of trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who died and made you king?" asked the Quidditch aficionado.

"Not funny considering four families were attacked yesterday!" said the edgy Harry Potter,

"Fine, are you three going to cooperate, or do I have to get Alastor here."

"You wouldn't. You absolutely detest the man, but I agree that having split personalities..."

"I don't want to." Said Harry. "I don't want to be..."

"Listen up men," Harry said, putting down his Magical theory book "we should just do as Severus says now without the hassle, and escape the noise we're bound to hear for being apart."

Severus of course, did not want to think about the scene he walked into happening any time soon. He was thankful to have one Harry Potter sitting in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's do something Sev."

"Like what?"

"Ever made a muggle potion?"

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" Severus asked as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Jelly Sev, let's make jelly."

"Jelly?"

"s'good. Come on, we can even make lime flavoured. I'm positive a Master of your calibre can do it."

* * *

Ginny smiled as she leaned into Harry. She was watching the snow fall and saw Harry entering. He enveloped her in his arms, and she just leaned against his chest. They stood there for a short while, before Harry kissed her.

"I wasn't sure if we were going to get a moment alone for the entire holiday." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"I know. I'm surprised none of my well meaning brothers are here."

"Food." Said Harry as he kissed Ginny's neck.

"What about food?"

"Desert more like it. Your Mum made all their favourites and called them in the kitchen."

"Thank goodness. Where's that mean blonde chick you like to play with."

Harry chuckled and said, "Jazzy's not mean."

"Not to you maybe, but she doesn't like me one bit."

"I like you." Harry said with a smile.

"You better. I'll not be passed over for Moaning Myrtle."

"Okay, I admit it, I like Myrtle, ouch! But I like you better, honest."

* * *

Harry was sitting with Ron, his two elder brothers, Ginny, Hermione and Neville watching a movie when Malfoy asked to speak with Harry in private. Ron glared at Malfoy's retreating back. Harry told his friends to finish watching the movie without him, and followed Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't wait for Harry to put up silencing charms. He grabbed his wand and cast spells of his own. He turned to Harry and said, "Look, I thought about what you told me and I have found a way out…or at least I think I have."

"And?" Harry asked, curious to what the other teenager thought was his 'way out' of his Voldemort problems. He watched curiously as Malfoy removed a small but ornate box out of his pockets and proceeded to unshrink it. "What's in the box?"

"Hair."

"Hair?"

"Not just any hair Potter. This is hair from every Death Eater, taken by my house elf."

Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief. _This was his way out? _Harry thought. _What could hair do besides Polyjuice? _"You're risking a lot for just a few strands of hair."

"You can use the Polyjuice Potion to get in spring a trap and get out."

"I thought of that when you mentioned the hair. If you think a few strands will keep your arse out of the fire, you're kidding yourself."

"I am covering said arse Potter." Malfoy removed another decorated box out of his pockets. "This is my father's Pensieve. There are many things in here that could help you. Information, right?"

"And?"

"I am going to put my memories in here. Only real memories can be viewed right?"

Harry said accusingly, "You just want to keep compromising memories out of your head."

"So you do have a brain." Draco said. It was the second time for the day he thought that about Potter. Damn.

"Put the memories in here. I'll keep it safe. When the time comes Malfoy…"

"I don't want to serve a half-blood."

"I am not asking you to serve me, but I have to tell someone about this." Harry said. "Severus then, someone else must know."

Draco Malfoy nodded and began to remove memories into his father's Pensieve. A thick silver strand was removed and Malfoy's knees buckled.

"Potter."

"Are you alright?"

"I remember that I gave you something, and that it doesn't mean anything changes between us."

"No it doesn't."

"And Potter? Thanks."

"Not a problem. It's getting late. If your Mum doesn't come back for you tonight, you can grab some blankets. The couch pulls out into a bed."

"Muggle-style Transfiguration, eh?"

"Yeah."

-------------------------

It wasn't long before Narcissa Malfoy came to pick up her son. No one was sad to see Draco leave…well, almost. Jasmine gave the teen a hug and a wet kiss on his cheek before his mother grabbed the back of his robes. When they left, Harry went to find Severus. He had to tell him what Malfoy did. If there was anyone who could find an underhanded plot in this situation, it was Severus Snape.

Harry couldn't find Sev, and assumed the man went to Hogwarts to see Draco and Narcissa off.

----------------------------------

---Ssspeaker, go to sssleep---

---Ressst---

"---I'm not sssleepy and I have thingsss to do---"

"Harry? Aren't you sleeping yet?"

"No Mum, not tired."

"Hmm, shall I tell you about your first Christmas?"

"Sure."

"You were a cranky baby, but only because you wanted to get to the tree. You pointed to the lights, and tried to feed yourself a lot. Unfortunately, you couldn't grip a spoon."

"Messy huh?"

"Thankfully there was a big black dog who liked baby food…though I rather think you liked throwing food for him."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you held your spill-proof cup and kept asking for chocolate."

"A sippy cup? Chocolate?"

"I detest that word. Spill proof works just fine. You loved chocolate in every shape or form."

"Hmm."

"You were also a very big explorer and James indulged you by crawling behind you into places he couldn't fit into. There wasn't much we could do since we were getting ready to go into hiding and all, but it was fun. When you and Neville got together you could tell the difference. He was content to sit and play with blocks but you would always come charging in and knock them over…if Padfoot didn't beat you to it." Lily said with a fond smile. She looked down at Harry and saw he was sleeping. _So much for not being tired. _She summoned a blanket and covered Harry.

Harry slept like a rock for half an hour, and couldn't go back to sleep. He went to his bedroom, and turned on the telly. It wasn't as large as the one downstairs, but it was just enough too keep Harry occupied. He soon got tired of watching Christmas specials, and was disgusted when he saw a Christmas Story playing again.

--------------------------

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

"My daughter, it is time to wake."

"Go away." Ginny muttered. Her conscious mind recognised it was not her mother speaking with her. Ginny grasped her wand, which was located under her pillow, and pointed it between the eyes of the person waking her.

"I'm afraid that would not work daughter, considering I have no body to speak of." Ginny did not lower her wand, and asked for the identity of the ghost floating before her. "I am Boudicca, daughter, and I have come to you on this night because the ancestors of your betrothed is with him as we speak."

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

Harry couldn't sleep, and decided to read one of the novels Hermione's mum had brought with her. It wasn't his type of book at all, and Harry wondered how many of these Harlequin Romance novels Hermione read over the years. Some parts were certainly _very racy_, and as any teenaged boy would do, Harry searched for said racy parts. He was so caught up in his reading that he flung the book away when his name was called. _What the hell?_ Harry thought as he saw that his room was filled with ghosts. He was surprised to know he recognised quite a few of them.

Erised.

That was where he knew them from. Before Harry knew what a Pensieve was, his only way to remember the faces was to visit the Mirror of Erised and memorise them. He recalled those faces often enough when he was stuck at the Dursleys.

"Harry my boy; it is good to see you doing so well."

"Who – who are you?" Harry asked, ashamed to hear himself stutter. The man chuckled and introduced himself as Hal, Harry's paternal grandfather. "You were named after me, and I must say, that I make a better Harry Potter than you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means boy, that when I was seventeen, I lived. I snuck out of Hogwarts, I fooled around with girls while trying to avoid my old Transfigurations Professor, Albus Dumbledore. Later I fell in love, I had a troublemaker for a son, I had a job I loved going to every morning, and I had a very short list of regrets."

"I live. I'm breathing, aren't I?"

"You're breathing, yes, but you need to go out and act like a teenager sometimes, or else you'll end up like Darien over there."

"Darien?"

"That'll be me. You got my talent for splitting up." Said Darien with a smile. "No one after me was powerful enough to awaken that gift."

"Splitting up? Oh, do you mean my clones?"

"Yes, in my day I called them my splits, but that's neither here nor there. What my grandson was trying to tell you, is that my split, well, I only managed one other than me without losing any decrease in spellcasting and the like."

"What about your split?"

"Well, he became Darius, and went his own way." Replied Darien.

"Come again?" Harry asked, mentally trying to count how far back this guy was from while following the story.

"Darien's life was unbalanced, and when he literally made himself a twin, Darius, things got interesting." Said a woman, who introduced herself as Sarah.

"Interesting how?"

"Interesting enough that Darius got married and had children, and so did Darien."

Harry winced and said, "Oh, that kind of interesting."

"The interesting part began when Darien and Darius reunited."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, if you look at the family tree, it gets complicated with Darien, but like everything, it worked itself out."

"How?"

"I was Darien, and I was Darius. I loved my wives, and children. That's all that matters."

"Good, you told him, now get out of my way. Harry, I'm Joey Evans, nice to meet you."

"I'm Cassandra Plummera."

"Over here Harry, I'm Norrie."

And so it went, with Harry being introduced to his relatives. Not everyone could come of course, but a substantial amount was there. Many of them told Harry how proud they were of him. It was the one thing Harry never thought could make him feel so happy and sad at the same time.

The ghost tells him how proud they are of him as well. They depart, leaving Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Merlin. Before Hal left to go downstairs he turned and said, "The world couldn't have asked for a better Harry Potter. I couldn't have done what you are doing. Be strong."

"Bye Grandfather." Harry whispered.

Hal grinned and pointed to the romance novel on the floor. "I'd read page 124 of that book and make sure the silencing charms are up, you hear?"

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Betrothed? I have no…surely you're mistaken. My parents would have told me…do you mean Harry?"

"Yes my daughter, I do mean Harry Potter. You were born for him." Ginny's jaw dropped and she looked at this woman, Boudicca, with disbelief. _Surely I am dreaming!_ "No daughter, but I am joking." Said Boudicca with a laugh. "He is your beau though."

"My beau? Yes, my boyfriend, he is." Ginny said sleepily. "Not to be rude, but couldn't you have come at a decent hour?"

"Ah but my dear daughter, I have much to tell you."

Ginny finally looked at Boudicca properly and then thought about where she heard the name. She gave up after a few minutes and asked, "Who are you? Your name is familiar but, I don't remember."

"Ah, I am Queen Boudicca and my husband is Prasutagus, King of the Iceni. When my husband passed from this world my daughters and I were beaten and ravished before I led a revolt. That was but a _very_ brief description of my life, but I can see you remember now."

"Yes, I remember reading about you. You are buried at King's Cross."

"Where Platform 9¾ now lies, yes."

"Why do you call me daughter?" Ginny asked. This woman was definitely not her mother.

"Because you are born of my daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Why do you think the Weasley family have many sons but very few daughters? And, they have my trademark red hair, though you could not tell."

"I am a descendent of the great Queen Boudicca. But why are you here now, telling me this information from beyond the grave? No offence, but other than the family ghoul, and the ghosts at Hogwarts…ghosts scare the freckles off me."

"My daughter, you must be strong for Harry. His training with Alastor Moody is rigorous as he is learning to continue fighting after watching his loved ones fall in battle."

Ginny grimaced realising that it was the reason Harry was becoming a bit distant. _Oh Harry! Why didn't he tell me?_

"My daughter, my strength and blood flows through your veins. Help him. I was not joking when I said you were born for him daughter." Boudicca said. She 'sat' on the bed next to Ginny and smiled. "Harry must find something, and only you can lead him to it."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"If only it were that easy daughter, I would tell you. Harry has his destined path, and you, like everyone else has theirs. Your path lies in the same direction as Harry's and you must keep him there. Night in all times is a terrible thing because one needs the warmth of the sun in order to thrive. However, night must fall at times in order to see the stars, must it not daughter?"

"Yes." Ginny answered, not quite understanding what Boudicca was trying to tell her. "_I was born for him?"_ Ginny thought aloud.

"You were enthralled by him since you were very small."

Ginny snorted inelegantly and said, "And so were hundreds of young girls. I was not the only one."

"Oh daughter, you and Harry have always had a connection which strengthened as the years passed."

Ginny laughed and shook her head before saying, "Yeah, right. It took him how many years to notice me, and even then, I was Ron's little sister."

"Oh he noticed you, especially that fist day at Platform 9¾ except he was overwhelmed by the excitement of magic and nerves."

"That excuses the first year."

"Alright, fine, I admit it took a while for you to register in his brain, however…"

"He had other things on his mind, I know, like those miserable relatives of his. Please tell me the afterlife isn't a bed of roses for them!" Ginny pleaded. She sat with her knees to her chest speaking with Boudicca, until the woman 'rose.' "It's so good to speak with you like this, as if we've known each other all our lives."

"Oh, but we have daughter. I have watched over my sons, just waiting for you to be born, and on the day of your birth, I as well as your ancestors, were with you. It hurt to see you struggle with Riddle, but my daughter, you are much stronger because of it."

"Is Harry coping well with his training? I only see what he wants me to see."

"He wasn't sleeping because he couldn't bring himself to do so. Every time he closed his eyes his mind would replay your death, his parents and daughter's deaths, your parents and brother's deaths. And then, he overdosed the potion he was taking."

"He can be so stubborn and infuriating at times! Argh!!!! I could just hit him for being so stupid."

"Whatever he needs you would give it to him, even if it is a slap, or a hex, and he knows it."

"How long are you here for?"

"Until dawn."

"Is it possible to do a favour for me?" Ginny asked, and she and Boudicca began to plot. With a smirk, Boudicca said goodbye to Ginny. She then floated down to the room Arthur and Molly were in.

_You have done well my son. _Whispered Boudicca as she moved to the room Bill was in. It was time for the next generation to be born, and Bill was the perfect one for it.

While floating through the house, Boudicca met Hal Potter in the corridor. Of all the Potter relatives, Boudicca liked Hal the most, as he was playful and mischievous. Hal followed Boudicca into Bill's room and whispers in the man's ear, _Don't you think it's time to wed Fleur?_ Boudicca chuckled as Bill muttered 'wed Fleur mmhmm in his sleep and shooed Hal away.

"Go you miserable man and wake your son and daughter."

"On my way my dear and beautiful Queen Boudicca."

"Your flirting with me is meaningless. I'm married." Boudicca said flatly and Bill muttered 'married' before rolling over.

Hal laughed and passed through the wall. He had to find James and Lily.

When Boudicca was finished with Bill, she visited Fred, George and Charlie who ended up sleeping in the same room. Even though they were all quite safe at No Mans Land, Harry had insisted everyone stay the night. On her way upstairs to the orange room to see Ron, she found the youngest Weasley son walking from the loo and decided to have some fun with him. However, she was stunned into silence when Ron greeted her saying, "Hullo Boudicca" and continued walking to his bed. There he pulled the Cannons blanket over his head and began to snore.

"Well, I'll be flesh and blood." Boudicca said and floated out of the house. She had one more son to see.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

Percy Weasley was spending the Christmas holiday alone, well, almost. He had two friends with him one was a single malt whiskey and the other a fine port. The Port was originally a gift for Penny's father, but as Penelope Clearwater was involved with someone else while she was dating him, Percy didn't feel like giving the father anything.

The whiskey was something Percy had purchased himself. It was the first time he bought something stronger than a Butterbeer, and neither Bill nor Charlie was there to laugh at him and help him celebrate.

He remembered when their cousin Clark had purchased his very first bottle of Firewhiskey and his older brothers teased him mercilessly. He received a good ribbing from Bill and Charlie, but when all was said and done, the bottle was opened, and the three of them drank. It was a rite of passage, or at least Percy thought it was, and he missed it.

Percy Weasley seriously regretted everything he had done –– and he had no one to blame but himself.

There was one thing a young Percy knew, there were rules for a reason, and the people who enforced the rules were right. That was the definition he lived by and he became a Prefect, Head Boy, and worked under the Minister for Magic himself.

The Ministry was always right. It enforced the law, it kept everything in order, and it punished people who tried to bring chaos through its doors.

There was one thing Percy wished he had truly known. Rules are an excellent tool for keeping order in place, but it is people and not some perfect entity like his idolized Ministry that enforced the rules. People make mistakes because they are not perfect, and the imperfect cannot create perfection because it is too high a mantle to place even a finger on.

The Ministry was wrong and Percy was just beginning to realize that.

The clues were there but he was blind to them. However, the shutters over his eyes were slowly opened through the job his Ministry had given him. He was to be the Ministry liaison in order to put legislation in place that would severely limit the Goblins. Every month the Ministry would take a certain percentage from Gringotts as taxes owed to the government. This however, did not include money that the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods brought in from the Muggle world.

The last treaty was written well before paper money was introduced into the Muggle world, and therefore the list of things the Ministry could take taxes from did not include paper money. The new 'agreement' of sorts was that the Ministry would provide protection for Gringotts and other Goblin strongholds for a certain price. This extra income would help provide for the war, and keep people safe so they can remain alive and continue to place their money into Gringotts vaults.

However, the Goblin liaison, who was none other than William Weasley, knew the agreement was not all it was said to be. The contract the Ministry had drawn up included that people who were charged guilty of being Death Eaters would have their vaults sealed and placed into Ministry holding with a stipend for family members. The second stipulation was that since the Ministry would be protecting the Goblins, certain areas designated as dangerous by the Ministry would be unavailable to them.

Of course these terms as well as the many others included in the contract was well hidden in legal jargon, and sounded quite pleasing to the unsuspecting. Percy however, knew the implications such an agreement would have.

Bill and the three Goblins who were with Percy and another Ministry representative also knew what the Ministry was trying to do. They were not pleased, and neither were Percy's bosses.

A third of the Whiskey was gone and Percy wondered where his parents were and what they were doing. The Burrow was empty. He went home in a moment of weakness, and saw nothing, not even a stray scrap of parchment. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were having difficulties keeping Harry in check, though they shouldn't have much to do since he actually had parents to answer to now. He thought of the twins and their wildly popular store. That those two drop-outs could be so successful within one year of leaving Hogwarts was mind boggling.

_Was everything I held true wrong?_ Percy wondered. _Was I so arrogant that I couldn't see anything beyond my nose? I turned away from Father. I could see the hurt in his eyes when we passed each other in the halls. And mother, how she must have wept when I returned those presents. What must they think of me when I cannot even think amicably of myself? I was wrong, I know that now._

- - - - - -

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, I am ashamed of you." Boudicca said.

Percy opened one eye, and looked at the empty bottle of whiskey. "_I mussht be drunker than Dung._" Percy thought aloud.

"You listen to me young man. Harry Potter has done nothing to you. He has embraced your family like his own."

"An' he kill them."

"Who did he kill?" Boudicca demanded. "You can't even sink so low as to blame Harry for Voldemort murdering his parents, or those _Dursleys_. Voldemort came on his own accord both times to kill Harry. He saved your sister's life!"

"And he almosht got them killed. Kill them all, that's what he does." Raved Percy.

"They went after Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville went to the Ministry even when Harry told them not to. What do you have against him?"

"Everything! Everything is so damn easy for him. He's famous, wealthy, he's got everyone wrapped around his little finger. He says jump, and everyone asks how high. If he says bark like a dog, everyone would start barking. He has no tolerance for rules. Hell, rules don't apply to him anymore. How many people have their parents come back from the dead huh? How many?

There's nothing fucking special about him, nothing at all. He doesn't have to work hard to do anything at all. Oh, let's give Harry fucking Potter 60 points for breaking the rules, let's not punish him for doing magic in front of Muggles, let's fire the Minister for Magic because Harry fucking Potter doesn't like him…"

Boudicca just let Percy vent his frustrations. She had no idea her son was that lost.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting with Sal, Godric, Rowena, and Merlin. Salazar of course scolded Harry for taking so long to call the Runespoor to him. That was followed by another scolding about irresponsibility with his potions. Harry was so caught up with the holiday that he forgot about his supposed unconsciousness. Harry grimaced when he realized that it was his potion's overdose that delayed his receiving his inheritance.

"…new powers am I getting?"

"Powers? Who said anything about powers?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I assumed…"

Godric rolled his eyes, and 'sat' next to Harry. He said, "Your inheritance has nothing to do with magic powers. It is knowledge."

"My blood heir has many decades of knowledge ahead of you." Salazar said. "The Runespoor is your guide, to help you with Parseltongue, and to learn the way of the snake. Riddle had Nagini, but she was unable to teach Tom anything, because the Council did not unlock the knowledge within him."

Rowena took over, and began to explain a bit more. "Some things had begun to bleed through the mental barrier. For instance, you are well gifted with Defence Against the Dark Arts because somewhere in your brain is the knowledge of those spells." She said.

The ghosts left Harry with the promise that he would not have to be unconscious any time soon. They would unlock the hidden knowledge very slowly, so that it could trickle into his consciousness. They didn't want to do this, because Harry needed time to assimilate the information, but Godric thought it was better this way.

Harry still couldn't sleep, and Padfoot wasn't around either, which meant that Sirius was bunking with Remus tonight. He had not slept in his bedroom yet, preferring to stay with Harry or Remus. Harry sighed and left his attic bedroom. He absentmindedly admired his mother's handiwork at space expansion, and without knowing it, ended up in front of his parent's bedroom.

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there before he gently knocked on the door. He shook his head and turned to leave, but James stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Come on, you Mum and I could hear you shuffling out here."

"Dad, it's okay, really." Harry said, trying to escape his father's firm grasp.

"Uh huh, that's why you're here in the middle of the night." Lily said with a smile. "Hop on."

Harry stood frozen at the foot of the bed. He remembered climbing into bed with Lily and James when he was young, but he also remembered crying for them in his cupboard. "It's nothing, really, I just had a bad dream. Scar's burning a bit too." Harry whispered, but James pushed his son in the middle of the bed and climbed in after him instead of saying anything.

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" Lily asked. Harry couldn't tell her anything about the dream, save for it woke him and his scar was burning. After a while, Harry asked,

"Were you, I mean, did a ghost visit you tonight by chance?"

James smiled to himself. He wondered when Harry was going to ask about that. He answered, "Yes Harry, my Dad was here, said he'd spoken to you."

"A lot of them were there."

"Them?" Lily prompted.

"Yeah. It seemed like my entire family, their legacy to me is death. I looked at them, and only a handful was long in beard, or was well wrinkled. I can't imagine that I will live to have children…"

"Oh Harry."

"No Mum, you and Dad, I want you to take Jasmine and go somewhere safe."

James shook his head and said, "That didn't work so well the last time, did it?"

"But Dad!"

"Harry, your mother and I are not going to leave you. Wherever you we go, you go, well, certainly excluding the grave, no offence Harry, but if you follow us there, I'll have to spank you. "

Harry couldn't help but laugh. That was just his Dad, being a Dad with a dash of Marauder for flavouring.

"We love you more than anything in this universe. I'd give you the sun and the moon, if I could."

"I don't know about the sun, but I bet I can get someone to drop his or her pants to supply the moon." James said with a straight face.

Twin cries of protest echoed in the bedroom. And James grunted as Lily hit him with a pillow. When all was quiet, Harry asked, "Dad, is it alright if I invite Mr. Diggory to the spend Christmas Day or to the Quidditch match on Boxing Day?"

"Harry, it's your house, and your tickets. Anything you want is fine. I think Cedric would like it."

"And I want to get something really nice for Nev, considering this is his first Christmas without his gran."

"Did they find out about his Uncle Algie?" Lily asked, but neither of the Potter men knew where Neville's Uncle had disappeared to. Algernon had tried to claim ownership of the Longbottom vaults and Manor, but with suspicions that he was involved in his relatives' deaths the Goblins awarded Neville full control of the vaults. They placed it in a year long trust for safe keeping because he was still under age, and the Aurors, under Alastor's request, issued a warrant for Algernon Longbottom. He was not seen since then, and the Aurors were not actively pursuing him since Voldemort's mass breakout at Azkaban and the attacks following.

After a bit of silence, Harry, remembering the romance novel in his bedroom asked, "You guys haven't done it in this bed have you?"

There was no answer, and Harry started to scramble off the bed.

"Get back here Harry." James said. "Even if we did do anything, do you think your elves will let us sleep on soiled sheets? Hell, I don't think these are the same sheets we had on here last night."

"Just go to sleep Harry. We'll talk in the morning."

"Night Mum, g'night Dad."

"Good night Harry."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N:

Jelly – Jell-O, gelatine.

Hey all. I am soo sorry about the wait. Time slipped away from me. I had this chapter written in so many parts about 9 that putting them together was a pain. I think it all flows well now.

About Boudicca: This information is true. You can Google it and find out more info. I forget which book I read information about her in, but it was one of the things that had me hooked to Harry Potter in the first place – especially since the first Weasley Harry meets is a red-head girl…at least I think so. I've read way too many fics to remember.

Draco Malfoy: I am not a big fan of Malfoy. I hardly read any HP/DM fics, or any Malfoy-centric fics, but I am going to try and do justice to this character, because it would be a crime to kill him off like those unnamed Death Eaters who got eaten.


	33. Hassles of being a Dark Lord

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

See bottom of chapter for notes:

* * *

"If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun"

Katharine Hepburn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Hassles of being the Dark Lord**

Voldemort was not a happy camper. His attempt to ruin the Christmas holiday was in shambles. His Death Eaters weren't up to par, which meant he had to punish them. This presented another problem since the art of brewing wasn't a specialty of anyone in the group. Perhaps they were competent to produce drinkable tea, but Voldemort highly doubted it and knew without a doubt that he would not accept anything edible from one of the soldiers he had gathered. Some of them were absolutely horrible at Potions in general; he wondered what to make of the talents he recruited when a general bruise healing salve exploded, and a batch of blood replenishing potions smelled like rotten eggs. The blood replenishing potion he could understand as blood could rot, but the healing salve called for no combustible material.

Others though, were mediocre at best but they would have to do since his monetary flow was severely hindered with Lucius Malfoy's inability to access his gold. There were other contributors of course, and business that had been depositing gold into an account that Voldemort had set up long before his run in with the Potters. He had only to give the key to his lackey and have them retrieve the gold, but Voldemort trusted only Lucius or Bellatrix to enter his vault. It wouldn't do to have to kill his men for stealing his money, so it was best to keep temptation away from them.

The newest problem he faced however was the Dementors. Over the past dew days, the swarm kissed five of his soldiers. Only one person managed the Patronus Charm before Voldemort ordered the Dementors to stop. It was difficult to rein them in, but the astonished and awe filled looks that the newest recruits gave to Voldemort pleased him immensely. After all, the Dementors should know who their Master was.

One of the new recruits were ordered to get rid of the newly kissed. Voldemort didn't see any problem with the recruit suggesting they use the soulless Death Eaters for practice. In fact, he was rewarded for not wasting resources. However, when the kissed Death Eaters were dead, the recruit, who was still responsible for getting rid of the Death Eaters, dumped the bodies in Diagon Alley.

Ordinarily, Voldemort wouldn't have minded bodies being dumped there, but these particular bodies had his mark and all the good wizards and witches were rejoicing because there were five dead Death Eaters practically on their doorstep. When some citizens discovered the bodies, there was a group of people calling for the Potters to defeat Voldemort…that was, until an article in the evening edition of the Prophet revealed they were Death Eaters.

Voldemort chuckled as he glanced at an old copy of the Prophet which showed a furious Lily Potter charging forward, fist shaking, and hair blowing. The photo froze for less than a second before replaying. If only she weren't a Mudblood, she'd make an excellent ally. He hadn't even read the article because he knew what the result was. Lily Potter had requested that the Wizengamot and the Ministry Department Heads get together and select a Minister for Magic. There were three candidates running and ballots were to be sent to polling stations in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and a few other locales on January 5th.

With a heavy sigh, Voldemort read the report he was given. It appeared that no one quite knew how the Potters returned to the living realm, and neither did they know much information about the veil. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him lately, and he could put a date to his streak of bad luck – Halloween, when he killed the Longbottoms. The blasted people's ghosts actually came to him and threatened him as if they could do anything in their current state. When he was about to banish them, they faded, yelling that their time could not be up yet. _And they passed from this world kicking and screaming, claiming vengeance shall be called upon me._ Voldemort thought and smiled. _Perhaps they would have made good Death Eaters if they were on my side, a pity._

A quick glance to the doorway revealed Wormtail passing by. Smiling at the photo of Lily once more, Voldemort summoned Peter. He was sending the traitorous Marauder to Hogwarts. Looking at the calendar fixed to the wall by a well placed sticking charm, Voldemort noted that a full moon was coming up, and decided on a date to send Peter on his errand.

He also made a note to send the Dementors out to a Muggle village soon. He couldn't afford to lose any more Death Eaters out of sheer carelessness, especially when there would be a new Minister for Magic. Things were very easy to accomplish when there was no one in charge. The interim was another incompetent fool who relied on the Wizengamot, the Aurors, and worst of all, astrology to dictate his political life. However, the DMLE head had to report to the interim Minister before dispatching Aurors or Hitwizards to the general public after an overzealous Auror-in-training injured three people due to friendly fire.

Soon though, there would be some enthusiastic thorn in his side.

* * *

There was one thing Voldemort did not wish to thin about. The incompetent interim Minister for Magic did something Fudge was wholly incapable of doing. He, David Finnst, locked the entire Ministry building down and had searched everyone (albeit with a team of Aurors who had previously proven they were free from the Dark Mark). Those who were branded, were portkeyed immediately into the holding cells far beneath the earth, and from there they were processed and sent to Azkaban. Ministry workers, and later the public, were appalled at the number of influential wizards and witches who stood with them bearing the Dark Mark, not only because they were given authorities and liberties that were severely abused, but because they were siblings, cousins, and dear friends as well.

It was true that Interim Minister David Finnst consulted on almost every occasion with the Wizengamot and the DMLE much to their annoyance, but there were many who lived with Fudge's tyranny and saw this as a small blessing in a time of need. So what if he met daily with a woman who practiced Divination. As long as he got the job done until someone else can, then so be it.

* * *

Short chapter. A portion was cut as you can no doubt tell, but some new information was put in, such as the Interim Minister and a few other details.

* * *

Still looking for a beta

Kaydine here: Happy news, Gryff has her cast removed!!!!!!!!! So you'll be done with me soon. And now, I turn you over to Gryff, for whom as it turns out I am still typing since she overexerted herself with the new chapter.

Gryff -

At long last the cast has been removed from my hand, unfortunately the disuse has left me discoloured and slightly emaciated, not to mention that my hand tires easily. However, I am happy that my hand has stopped ITCHING and as Kay mentioned before, I am on my way through a new chapter. At long last.

The original chapter is dedicated to the people who have my fic listed in favoritestracker dot org. I don't know the exact site as I was told (_by me, Kaydine_) that someone had Gifts on an update tracking list.

Kaydine and I are dedicating this rewrite to GryffindorDragon who was the 800th reviewer.

Thank you all for the reviews. I will answer them when I get a chance.


	34. Anticipation

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

**_The Past lies upon the Present like a giant's dead body. _**

Nathaniel Hawthorne, The House of Seven Gables

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**_What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. _**

Author Unknown

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø

A few notes:

* * *

NO SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! 

In fact Gryff hadn't yet read the book when she delivered this chapter to my apartment and stole my copy of DH. Thank goodness my mother bought the audio book! So for Gryff it was 3 copies of DH, and 2 extra cousins. 1 crabby fanfic author later, lead to the Happy Christmas being not so happy for a certain someone.

The first part you've most likely read already, but happy reading and Happy Anniversary to Gryff.

-KAYDINE

**

* * *

**

**"--Harry speaking Parseltongue--"**

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts 

Chapter 34 - Anticipation

"Hey Gin, I thought you were going to wake Harry?" Ron asked as he poured a glass of juice. They had returned late last night to find a big bowl of a green something in the cold pantry, but Harry was asleep. As he was still sleeping, Ginny volunteered to wake him fifteen minutes ago.

Ginny giggled, took her seat at the breakfast table, and said, "I think I'd be jealous if it weren't for the drool."

James rolled his eyes and asked "Oh, is Padfoot getting his slobber over Harry again?"

"You'd think so right?" Ginny said, as she buttered her toast. "Sirius must have changed sometime during the night, and Harry ended up with his head resting on Sirius' chest. Now, there's a really big wet spot, but Sirius is such a heavy sleeper, I don't think he'd notice it."

"I'll wake him!" Exclaimed James with a wicked grin on his face.

"No need to get excited, I took the camera Harry had on his dresser and got 24 shots in every possible angle I could get." Ginny said with a smirk. James mentally reminded himself not to get into any embarrassing situations around Ginny. "The last one I took had a flash though, so Harry and Sirius should be down soon."

"Speak of the devil…" Hermione's Dad said with a smile.

"G'morning." Sirius muttered and dragged himself to the table. It was clear the quick shower he took did nothing to wake him. Sirius was so out of it, his hair was dripping wet and his shirt was buttoned so that he was two off the norm.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have one word for you babe, PAYBACK." Harry said as he entered the kitchen, camera in hand. The film was conveniently removed by Ginny of course.

"You can try all you like, you won't dare do anything." Replied Ginny.

"Want to bet? Oh, by the way, morning everyone!" Harry said with a smile. He was in a really great mood. Today was Christmas Eve and he was excited.

"Late night last night, Harry?" Remus asked. He headed to bed even before Harry, Sirius and Severus even thought about it.

"Yeah, I wanted to wrap the gifts I had Bill pick up for Viktor, Fleur, and Gabrielle."

The three were visiting today, and Harry wanted everything to be perfect. Viktor, Fleur, and Gabrielle would spend the night. Arthur and Molly wanted to return to No Mans Land, but Harry insisted they stay. Charlie volunteered himself for the couch so Viktor could sleep upstairs. This wasn't much of a hardship since there was a gigantic television screen to keep him company. It wasn't necessary since Sirius' bedroom was free, and the girls planned on spending the night in Lily's trunk. It was similar to Hermione's, but there was no large library taking up space. Girls night in they called it. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Good morning everyone." Severus said as he dusted the snow off his jacket.

"Sev, you weren't here all this time?" Harry asked surprised.

_Had he really not noticed I wasn't there?_ Severus thought. "How observant you are Mr. Potter. I fear we must start at the basics again if you can't realise a guest was missing."

"Uh, where's Jasmine and Mum?"

"They went out. You really are something kid. Oh well, this breakfast is superb! I think Avig outdid himself." James said with a grin.

"Absolutely disgusting." Severus sneered and left the kitchen.

* * *

The morning was relatively quiet for Harry despite his excitement of it being Christmas Eve. Ron and Hermione had forbid him from entering the kitchen, and Lily and Jasmine were still out. Dobby had deposited many shopping bags since breakfast, and Harry wondered if there weren't enough presents, food, or drink in the house already. He certainly didn't share his mother's enthusiasm for shopping. James and Sirius were doing something secretive outside, which meant Harry was forbidden from venturing out there, and Remus was with Arthur and Hermione's parents (Craig and Rhea) discussing things about the magical world that Hermione did not tell them about. 

Neville and Ginny were also doing something mysterious which required Charlie's help at Headquarters, and so Harry was on his own for entertainment again. He sat in front of the fireplace with the wireless on, but he wasn't paying much attention to it.

Over the past few days, the Runespoor told Harry where it had been, how old it was, and among other things, why they were chosen for Harry. They explained that three was Harry's optimum number. The number three was a very special number in Divination, Runes and Arithmancy, Harry knew. He was also aware that the number three represented the spirit/mind/body since Savi drilled it into him. With one weak link in this circle, everything fails.

The Runespoor told Harry that the number three also represented the past/present/future enclosed in the ring of eternity. They also told him that there were triad trees, oak, ash, and thorn, that when found together was where the faeries live, and gave him many examples of why the number three was important. Harry didn't know how any of those meanings applied to him, but he listened patiently. After all, with nothing to do, there wasn't much of a choice.

Currently, the Runespoor was wrapped around Harry, and the four of them were speaking. The Runespoor was telling Harry where the ability for humans to understand snakes came from.

It began several millennia ago innocently enough in Egypt. Snakes were believed to be the embodiment of Goddesses, and were held in high esteem. There was one young woman, a witch, who became a snake Animagus. She was the only chance her parents had at marrying into a wealthy family since she was an only child and secretly studied the process to become an Animagii with her male cousin. Later, the young girl transformed into a snake, but kept it a secret, until one day, her father discovered her.

Neither of the heads could remember what type of snake she was or even her name. In any event, she was revered by her village as a woman who was blessed by the Goddesses, and eventually married a Vizier's son. He unfortunately, died only a few years into their marriage, leaving the woman childless.

The woman liked spending time as a snake, perhaps to assuage the grief she felt, and one day allowed herself to be fertilized by a male snake. Her rationale was that since her husband couldn't give her any children, at least she could have a few of her own as a snake. She had four offspring; however, one had the ability to be anthropomorphic. While in his "mother's" garden some years later, he transformed into a little boy. Having seen his mother transform, he tried it as well, and was successful. Curiously, his reptilian brothers and sister could not transform into a human. He could not speak the human language his mother spoke for a short while before he learned.

He never transformed into a snake again, since his mother, fearing that she would loose her precious boy, forbid it of him. However, he retained the ability to speak with his reptilian brothers and sisters. And so, the first Parselmouth was born. Years later, when the young boy grew to adulthood and had children of his own, only one of three of his children was able to speak with snakes. All the Parselmouths are a descendant of that line.

It had become a practice even then to hide the Parseltongue ability, since jealous people tried to kill the woman, and later on her son and grandchildren. Over the centuries, it became wrongly associated with a dark art. Salazar Slytherin wasn't the first Parselmouth, but he was certainly the most famous one since Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.

"--That'sss a really interesssting ssstory--" Harry hissed.

--Yesss ssspeaker--

--You are the only one not born with the ability to ssspeak--

--That bloodline hasss sssadly ended--

--But through you, a new one can form--

--Through you a greater line ssshall form--

--The snakes shall get the respect we deserve--

--Yesss--

--Yesss--

"--Yesss--" Harry hissed.

* * *

Harry was reading, dressed in all black, and was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a turtleneck shirt. His lack of shoes added an air of comfort to him. Harry's long hair was loose, and his heir rings were displayed for all to see. He looked like a young prince would, and it was a far cry from the little boy looking longingly at Christmas tree lights from the cupboard under the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, he was being observed by a young Goblin who was sent by her superiors; they wanted to know what kind of a person Harry James Potter was. 

The Goblin watched as Harry placed a bookmark in the tome whose title was Magical Theory: Fact behind the Spell. She watched as Harry entered the kitchen, and made a quick sandwich for himself. She also saw him gently tell the elf to take a break, or if he was so inclined, go to Potter's Place. The elf, Dobby, threw his arms around the teenager's legs before popping away.

"Come outside and play Harry!" the Goblin heard a voice say.

"No way, you have fur Padfoot, and aren't reindeers equipped for the snow?" Harry joked.

James sputtered and turned to Harry saying with a false indignation, "I'm not a reindeer!" only to be hit in the face with a snowball.

"Of course not, Dad. Is Remus not romping in the snow with you?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you a wizard or not? There is a very nice invention called a warming charm, perhaps you've heard of it?" Sirius said before morphing into Padfoot.

James shook his head at his friend and said to Harry, "No, he's resting since the full moon is near. Come on out!"

"Thanks but no, and I think he's using that excuse to stay away from you rambunctious men. Viktor will be here soon, and I am sure Mum and the others will return with Fleur and Gabby from Headquarters. I'd like to be presentable."

"Is Jasmine sleeping?" James asked.

"Yes, she was too tired after the morning shopping. Bloody great idea Mum had making her walk around."

"Yeah. It's so quiet here. Are you okay with it?"

"Sure, I'm used to it."

"I'm not; the silence is a bit too much for me." James said. "When I was in the other realm, I used to think that everything would have worked out better if there was just some noise. That night, it was so quiet. When Voldemort blew the door open, it was so loud. If only I reacted sooner."

"Don't James. Put it out of your mind. The 'what ifs,' they can drive a person crazy, trust me, I know. For instance with Pettigrew, when he changed into Wormtail and escaped in the sewer, if only I hadn't laughed, if only I had stayed with Harry, if only I was the Secret Keeper, if only I was with you instead of being on a date with Celine… you see it is a never ending cycle." Sirius said.

"Wow, I never thought of you as an insightful adult Padfoot." James said with a grin.

Sirius let out a frustrated scream and said, "Again with the word?"

"I thought you guys were playing outside." Harry said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"No, no, you're right, if Lily returns and we're a mess, I'll never hear the end of it and Father Christmas might not give me a present."

"cough::whipped::cough"

"Oh shut it Padfoot." The Goblin heard the elder Potter male say and remained watching Harry. The young man resumed reading his book.

"So, does the present Father Christmas is supposed to bring come wrapped in lingerie?"

Harry made a gagging motion and quickly plugged his fingers in his ears and hummed a song. He resumed reading when he deemed it safe. The young Goblin decided nothing interesting was happening here, and so, decided to take a look at the child. She could not have children of her own as marriage was not her destiny. She had sisters who were able to marry and produce young, but it was not a life for her. She was a warrior in training. Warriors did not have children, yet Harry Potter had taken responsibility for his young cousin and kept his promise to care for her. He too was a warrior in training and it would be interesting to see how the child was faring.

Just when the Goblin tucked the blanket in, Jasmine opened her eyes and screamed. The Goblin placed her hands over her ears and squeaked as Harry Potter appeared in front of her. His wand was out in a second.

While reading his book downstairs, Harry snickered as he heard Sirius and the Chess pieces argue about a move to counter the one James made on the Wizard's chess board. Then, a scream pierced the air and Harry was pulled from the living room to the nursery only to find a Goblin standing near Jazzy's crib with hands covering its ears.

Harry pulled his wand immediately, but realised there wasn't a threat. The Goblin would have killed Jasmine the moment she screamed instead of covering her ears if it truly were a threat. James, Remus and Sirius were behind Harry within moments with their wands drawn. Dobby removed Jasmine from the crib without anyone noticing, and the young Goblin stood there with four angry men holding her at wand point.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Dager ghuukhaar sent by my superiors Deraan Kaarthaar Shagaakloch and Takhaarlen to observe the Shuuraac Okaan, the Chosen One."

"For what reason did your Deraan Kaarthaar send you?" Remus asked. He knew the Leader of the Goblins of the UK would have been the one to send young Dager to observe Harry.

Deraan Kaarthaar was the Wise Leader of the Goblin race who made the final and or overruling decisions among the four rulers. Deraan Kaarthaar, was the first, the Wise Leader, followed by the second, third and fourth respectively. They were the Strong Leader (Tuuc kaarthaar), the Army Leader (Agec kaarthaar), and the Young Leader (Oc kaarthaar).

Dagar turned to Harry and said, "My superiors Shagaakloch and Takhaarlen sent me to observe you to see if you were worthy of the gift the Goblins are to present to you Magec Lhalkaan Huukhaar Shuuraac Okaan."

"Who?" Harry asked. He did not know what the Goblin said, and could not repeat it.

"Your name in the Goblin world is Magec Lhalkaan Huukhaar, Harry James Potter, the Chosen One. Most will refer to you not by your full name, but by Okaar Huukhaar, Young Potter or Shuuraac Okaan, Chosen One." Said Dager. "Please lower your wand, for I am no threat to you."

"Yes, of course, please follow me. I trust you have the proper documentation?" James asked.

Dager was surprised that the Ol'daar Huukhaar (Elder Potter) would be kind, yet firm. She was told (and had observed at Gringotts) that humans were rude to creatures they considered below them. She was also quite curious to have proof that a werewolf stood side by side with Shuuraac Okaan (the Chosen One).

"May I ask, why so many names were given to me?" said Harry. He did not know much about Goblins, but he did know that humans were hardly ever given Goblin names. In fact, Bill had only gotten one recently after protecting the gold and the lives of two elderly goblins from a curse that had backfired. His Goblin name was Muukuugaal Molkac. It was also the reason Bill was the Human liaison to the Ministry.

"You are a human of many names Harry Potter. Your given name was translated into my Goblin tongue. We must distinguish you from your father and grandfather whose names you also share, so we have designated you by Elder and Younger Potter. You are also the Chosen One, the Lightening Child, and the Prophesized Leader. Not to mention, you are also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. For now, you will be known as Okaar Huukhaar as mentioned before. Here is the documentation you required Werewolf."

"My name is Remus Lupin, Dager ghuukhaar. Please call me Mr. Lupin, or Remus if you'd like. I have not been acknowledged by my Werewolf kin in many years."

"Uh, you can just call me Harry too." Harry said uncomfortably. He did not know what to say or do, but he was slightly confused with all the Goblin terms that were flying about. He'd put it out of his mind for now and ask Remus to explain.

"I apologise Okaar Huukhaar, but I cannot refer to you by that name. I am but a lowly warrior in training and must pay the proper respects."

"Your documentation is complete, thank you."

"Of course they are human!"

"Please, if you don't mind, stop calling people human, wizard, or werewolf. It is disrespectful. You wouldn't like it if I called you Goblin, wouldn't you Dager."

"I apologise Okaar Huukhaar, this is the only time outside of Gringotts that I have been near humans."

"It's alright." Harry said, and left the others to deal with the Goblin. He called for Dobby and asked him to bring Jasmine to him. Harry smiled when he saw his little girl. Her clothes were rumpled, and she had tear marks running down her cheeks. The thumb in her mouth made her look very vulnerable, but Harry also noticed the bite mark on Dobby's hand and shook his head. Harry dried Jasmine's eyes, and spoke softly to her, telling her everything was okay, and the Goblin she saw didn't mean to scare her. Jasmine peeked at the Goblin for a few seconds before hiding again, and began to cry when Harry scolded her for biting Dobby. "Come and say hello to Dager, she's the goblin sitting next to Grandpa."

"No" Jasmine said, still in tears, but Harry lifted her up, whispered something in her ears, and Jasmine allowed Dager to say hello and shook her hand.

"Now, can you explain why your boss sent you here?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, Okaar Huukhaar. My Deraan Kaarthaar, my boss as you say, Shagaakloch sent me to see if you were worthy of the gift that is being arranged for you."

"And did you find me worthy?"

"Yes Okaar Huukhaar, you did not use magic to hurt me, when by right you could have. You made sure the young one was taken out of danger before confronting me, and have loyal subjects, even if one of them is a convict."

"They are not subjects, they are family. Sirius Orion Black is not guilty of the crime for which he was accused. Do you think my parents would have allowed him to live here with us if he were? Do you think I would have him armed in my home if he were an enemy?"

"No, no."

"I would offer you some refreshment, but I know you would not accept since you are on duty. However, will you take something with you for your enjoyment?" James asked.

Dager replied. "You are most kind, thank you" and proceeded to describe what Harry needed to do in preparation for his gift. Harry and the others found it odd that the present was to be received in the Forbidden Forest of all places.

Before Dager left, James presented her with a bottle of Whiskey from his father's collection. Remus asked her to thank the Goblin leaders for their hospitality and Harry shook Dager's hand in farewell barely remembering to say goodbye in her own tongue.

Harry sat still processing the information he was just given. On the night of January 5th, two days before school began, Harry, Ginny, and the others were to have a cleansing bath made with natural materials. There was to be no hair gel or other chemicals on the body, and it included perfumes and deodorants. Spells cast on the body or clothing was also forbidden. Harry sighed and hoped that the winter weather would prevent him from perspiration.

Logic stated that a ritual of sorts would be taking place, but Harry couldn't imagine what ritual could be occurring in the dead of winter in the Forbidden forest. However, Dager did mention that weapons were allowed since the forest could be dangerous at night. Harry snorted inelegantly and thought, _I'll just load up on silver bullets and hope everything that crosses my path will die if shot._ Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, he missed Sirius miming crazy and pointing to Harry, as well as James and Remus' stifled laughter.

It was just after noon when Lily tumbled through the fireplace laughing so hard she was on all fours. Then, Bill exited the fireplace red faced, followed by Fleur, and Gabrielle. James helped his wife stand and tucked the red hair behind her ears. He looked at her and she shook her head wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Harry soaked up every bit of that moment and it took Bill waving a hand in front his face to snap him out of it.

"You okay Harry?"

"Yeah, yes, what did you say?"

"Say hello to Fleur and Gabrielle, Harry." Bill coaxed.

"Hi Fleur, Gabrielle, I am so glad you came." Harry said and was all smiles for the two ladies standing before him.

"'ello 'arry c'est good to see you! My but you 'ave grown into ze handsome young man I expected to see. You remember ma petite sister Gabrielle, no?"

"Of course, you look lovely Gabrielle."

"Thank you."

"Please have a seat, and tell me how you've been. I'm sure you two remember Viktor Krum, he'll be here at 12:30 promptly. That is, if he hasn't lost the Portkey." Harry said. Avig popped in with a tray of drinks. Bill chose brandy, Fleur took the glass of white merlot, and Gabrielle took a glass of a non-alcoholic malt beverage leaving Harry with the butterbeer. Harry looked at Avig and was not surprised when the elf said Bill had ordered for them. He assumed it was an elf thing, knowing what was on his mater's mind, and dismissed it, but not before thinking it was a bit eerie.

A knock on the door startled everyone, and Harry left Fleur and Gabrielle to answer it. He was surprised to see Albus standing there with a sheepish looking Viktor. Harry invited them in with a smile.

"You have a vondahful home Harry. I am sorry to be coming vithout the Portkey. I vas thinking it vas on the shelf, but I could not find it. I called the Headmaster on the floo and he brought me here."

"It's okay Viktor, your Portkey will turn up in a few minutes without you."

"I am hoping eet is not in a place too embarrassing."

Harry laughed and took Viktor's coat.

* * *

Viktor's portkey wasn't in an embarrassing place much to his relief and Sirius' disappointment. He'd endured some teasing, and was surprised to see Sirius Black drinking eggnog on the Potter's couch, but after a quick explanation, accepted his own glass at ease. When Viktor greeted Hermione Granger with a kiss on her hand and flowers (which admittedly he brought for all the ladies present) Harry had to squeeze Ron's shoulder to prevent him from doing anything stupid. He still got very angry whenever an owl from '_Vicky_' came for Hermione, though he was doing better since he began Occlumency. However, all the Occlumency in the world would keep Ron from wanting to strangle the rich Quidditch star especially when he was only inches from the man. Thankfully, Remus took that into consideration and forced Ron to sit between Harry and him. Admittedly, the plan wasn't in place for Viktor at all, but for Fleur who unconsciously used her Veela powers whenever she focused her attention on a male during a conversation. Harry was positive it really wasn't intentional that Fleur used her Veela powers on Ron but, as they had little effect on him, he couldn't be certain. After all it would not be in good taste since she was dating Ron's eldest brother Bill. 

Gabrielle Delacour was a Veela of a different type who gazed upon Harry with stars in her eyes, adoration and puppy love quite evident. She had begun her first year at Beauxbatons Academy, and eagerly regaled Harry with stories about her classmates, classes, and Quidditch. Harry and the others were told that Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts were her favourites, but she didn't like Potions and Herbology very much though. Harry was quite relieved when Lily brought games out to occupy them and said a silent prayer that he didn't fall under the Veela's spell. He wasn't sure Ginny would let him survive if he did even if it were through no fault of his own. The games Lily brought out were Ludo and behind it Snakes and Ladders, Draughts, Monopoly, Chinese Checkers, Mancala, and a few others that they didn't play.

Ron didn't have any luck with Ludo. He chose first and preferred red to represent Gryffindor, gave Harry green since he was a Parselmouth, Gabrielle chose blue and Ginny was left with yellow. Harry had the most luck with the dice, but had extra luck because Gabrielle avoided knocking Harry's knobs off the board whenever possible. Ginny went after Gabrielle and Ron's blue and red knobs, but after Harry won twice in a row began to knock Harry back to the castle. Harry playfully begged Ginny to spare him and pretended to be hurt whenever Ginny knocked off a green.

Ludo broke off after the fifth game; Harry had won three times, Ginny and Gabrielle once, and Ron remained at zero games to his name. Remus joked that at least Harry couldn't speak to the snakes to help him cheat, but Snakes and Ladders were abandoned in favour of Monopoly where the adults joined in. Lily transfigured the pieces so that each represented its player after Sirius, Mr and Mrs. Granger and Bill played Rock Paper Scissors for the race car.

When it was time to retire for the night, Arthur and Molly stayed instead of returning to No Mans Land as planned since Lily and the girls decided on a girl's night in. Harry couldn't imagine what they could possibly do but decided not to mention it. Molly was only happy to expand the room a bit so they would have more space. Fleur opted to leave with Bill to No Mans Land, and Gabrielle was only happy to stay at Harry Potter's house. Of course James was kicked out of his bedroom but he didn't seem to mind since by default all the guys were left on their own. They tried to raid the presents under the tree but were surprised to discover the spells that prevented Jasmine from opening them was also a hindrance.

Sirius wanted to wait up for 'Father Christmas' and was pelted with popcorn from different sides of the room. In the end, it wasn't until two in the morning that Charlie and Viktor claimed the foldable couch which transformed into a bed in front of the large screen television. James bunked with Remus since Arthur was asleep in Sirius' unused attic bedroom. Sirius didn't sleep as Padfoot in Harry's bed as usual since the two were two excited to sleep. However, they were in for a surprise at six in the morning when Harry shot out of bed screaming, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

"What, what?"

"Son of a bitch, you bastard!" Harry exclaimed

Sirius, full of concern but always with a joke at hand said "You know Harry, I don't mind you calling my mother a bitch, but I'll have you know my parents were married when I came along. It was the only decent thing they did for me anyway."

Harry obligingly smiled at Sirius, but his heart obviously wasn't in it. Ron, Neville, and Arthur were the first to rush into Harry's bedroom since they were on the same floor, but Arthur quickly left to contact Albus after seeing Harry clutching his scar in pain.

"Anything I can do Harry?" Neville asked with a sad smile. Harry shook his head, but was ushered downstairs where Dobby was starting breakfast. Jasmine wasn't awake yet since there were charms preventing noise from filtering into her bedroom. It didn't take much for Albus to apparate to the Potter home since he was spending Christmas with Aberforth and the great-grand nieces and nephews. Both he and Aberforth arrived, still pyjama clad, and managed to silence the room.

It was Lily who broke the silence saying, "Well if isn't the brothers Dumbledore!" She ran toward the younger brother (who was dressed in a sedate blue pyjama and matching dressing gown which was a pleasant change from the striped red and green pyjamas Albus was wearing) but stopped short in front of him saying, "It took you long enough to visit me. Why, if Albus wasn't with you, I doubt you would have come here."

With an apologetic smile, Aberforth Dumbledore said, "My dear Lily I'm sorry, but circumstances have kept me. However, you can spare an old man a hug, can't you?"

"Come, come, I'll have a bath drawn for you Aberforth, you too Albus." Molly said with a smile.

Albus exclaimed with a grin, "Abe has to bathe first!"

Aberforth bowed and said with a matching smile, "No Al, age before beauty, and you can't run to tell Mum anything."

"Alas no, but, she would have said 'You're not too old for me to turn you over my knees Aberforth Dumbledore' and as the elder I shall have to take up where she left off."

"You wish old man."

"Take a look in the mirror _yourself_, brother."

Molly shook her head and said, "That's enough you two. I swear you two are mere children whenever you get together." She took Aberforth's hand and led him to the bathroom where she handed him a brush to scrub his back, fresh towels, a toothbrush, and a fresh dressing gown to change into. Thankfully there were always spares. It wasn't until later that she thought to ask Avig to bring fresh clothes for both Albus and Aberforth. She almost had Dobby do the choosing, but decided against it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus sat with Harry and the others while Harry explained what happened. Voldemort had struck early Christmas morning and had tortured a red haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to a young Lily Evans. Harry's did remember to Occlude his mind before falling asleep; it was an automatic thing to have his image of Hogwarts with a roaring pit of fire and the occasional moving staircases. It wasn't enough on this night. It was his personal calm piece of chaos. 

Voldemort had used a considerable amount of energy to break into Harry's mind. They both knew it. While Voldemort was attacking Harry's mind for him to see the woman's torture, his Death Eaters attacked a small Wizarding enclave. Albus used the floo to alert the Ministry, but as it was Christmas Day, there weren't many people. Thankfully the interim Minister for Magic had a team of Aurors and Hit-Wizards on standby for an attack. The secretary in charge alerted the DMLE department, and for now, it was all they could do.

* * *

Half an hour later found a bright eyed little girl making owl eyes at the tree and the amount of presents underneath it. She could barely concentrate long enough on breakfast which Lily was dutifully trying to feed her. Harry noted a rather large pile of chocolates for Remus and had to chuckle when he realised they were from his adoring fans at school. The man always had chocolate on hand, and wasn't unwilling to break off a piece for the nearest student. It was usually the first years who were recipients, but everyone knew Professor Remus Lupin was the man to see about some chocolates especially when it was time to practice with Harry's boggart during the DA. Lily and James were also beneficiaries of chocolate delights and other treats from students while Severus received non-chocolate tokens from mainly from his Slytherins. There were in fact the odd present from a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Harry and Ron wouldn't have guessed it. 

Finally it was time for presents! Dobby and Avig did an excellent job repacking the presents after the boys interfered with it the night before. They also packed the presents Molly and Lily had told them to hide after everyone was asleep.

The gift giving went youngest first, and Jasmine didn't mind even if she didn't entirely understand what was happening. All she knew was that there was a shiny box call present that Daddy didn't want her to open and now she was getting it! With enthusiasm (and Harry's help), she ripped open the wrapping paper to find a beautiful baby doll with lots of golden curly hair that was so like her own. Everybody cheered when the picked it up and presents were divided up. Aberforth left with a mug full of sweets and a fruitcake with an invitation to come by any time before the presents were divided. He resolved to return later on in the day to check on Harry's Occlumency shields after the presents at his own home were opened. Albus left with his brother too, but as he had a standing invitation they had no doubt that he's return with Abe.

Ginny was next, and she chose to open the present from her parents. Apparently that was the cue for everyone to rip open their parcels as well. Jasmine squealed with delight at unwrapping another present and promptly ignored the jumper in favour of the shining wrapping paper which was quickly torn to shreds.

* * *

_'Molly was very busy with knitting this year'_ Harry thought as he tugged on his green jumper with Jasmine's 'help.' He noticed that everyone, even the Grangers had one and wasn't surprised when there were also hats, gloves and scarves since Lily and Hermione coordinated with Molly. Harry was pulled out of his musings when Sirius couldn't unwrap his present. He was proudly wearing a black jumper with a yellow 'S' on the chest, but the pout was too much for Harry who couldn't help but laugh. 

"Okay, let me explain first. This present is from Severus and me..."

"Oh Severus, I just _knew_ you cared!" Sirius said with fluttering eyelashes.

"Here, allow me." Severus scowled and unhexed the box.

Sirius' nose picked up a familiar scent, and with unfettered surprised exclaimed, "Polyjuice!" Sirius was very touched and was glad he had gotten something worthwhile for Severus when he and Harry met with a Goblin from Gringotts early last month. "I don't know what to say Severus, thank you, I...thank you."

It was Ron who broke the scene asking exactly whose hair was in the packet. He reasoned aloud, "Well, we all know the effects of adding cat hair...ouch!"

"It's Muggle." Harry said, "Some unfortunate chap had his hair whacked off in the underground."

"Yes, and he made it so easy having such long hair clipped in the back. He didn't even notice that his hair was gone."

"Well, since you've gone and given me such a worthy present, it is my honour to present you with this!" Sirius levitated a present in front of Severus, and the man snatched it out from the air.

Meanwhile, Harry gasped as he opened his box and saw a pensieve filled with memories. He read the note attached which said,

* * *

_Harry,_

_We wanted to give a gift that you would treasure forever. There are copies memories from both James and me from various points in our lives, and many of the three of us after you were born. We love you always,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

"Thanks Mum, Dad, I couldn't have asked for a better gift at all." Harry said in awe. He was rubbing his hand over the note in disbelief. _This is even better than the album Hagrid put together fro me_. He thought, and then horror replaced the happy look on Harry's face. "Hagrid! We forgot to send his present." He said. 

Ron groaned and Hermione whispered, "I knew we forgot something!"

"Don't worry Master Harry Potter sir, Avig will take puppies to Mr. Groundskeeper." The small house-elf said while patting Harry's knee.

"Wait a second, let me write a card." Hermione said before scampering off to get one of the many blank cards that remained. Ron took a red and a green ribbon from another person's gift, while Avig brought the two pups and their carrier from headquarters. Of course, Sirius changed into Padfoot in an attempt to scare the poor things, but the pups nipped at his heels and rolled over by the nearest person for petting. It didn't take long for the pups to have ribbons tied around their necks before they were returned to the carrier. They were two Bullmastiffs that were small now, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that that would change before long. The three decided that Fang was getting old and needed company, and so with Bill's help, had gotten the two puppies.

When the puppy commotion was over, Severus opened Sirius' present only to be rendered speechless. He kept looking at the book and Sirius without being able to say anything at all.

"Well, let us see." Harry said, being the nosy teenager he was.

"Everyone, mark this day in your calendar, Severus Snape has been rendered speechless by me, Sirius Orion Black on Christmas morning in the year ninteen..."

"Idiot." Severus finally said, but there was a slight flush of colour on his face. He couldn't believe that Black of all people had given him a first edition copy of Aran Heatherthorpe's Master's Guide to Potions. "You do realise what this is, don't you?" He asked, just to make sure the stupid fool knew exactly what he was giving away.

"Of course I do. Besides, I have another copy at Gringotts that came from Phineaus' side of the family. I don't know if you know this but his grandmother was a Heatherthorpe." Sirius explained as if it were nothing. "I definitely have no use for it, either copy. I know the notes written in the margin decreases the value of the book a bit, but I have no idea who wrote it, might just be old Aran himself!"

"Thanks Black."

"Eh, if you hadn't gotten me anything I don't think I'd've given it to you, but _Polyjuice_, and an entire box of it too."

Severus waved his hand and said, "You may thank your godson. It was his idea. I merely supervised the brewing."

"Don't forget, got the ingredients, stayed with it when I was in the dorms during the critical stages, and went hair shopping." Harry said with a grin. Poor Severus looked very uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

The gift giving continued without being too spectacular. Hermione got a joint present from the Potters, Sirius and Remus which was a scroll notifying her that an account was set up at Flourish and Blotts. Her eyes widened at the balance, and she gave each of them a hug in thanks. She also received a pretty bracelet from Viktor, a set of three glass roses from Ron, and several boxes of her favourite sweets from the others. Severus was surprised once again with a gift from the Grangers, which was a weekend at a spa which boasted a magnificent massage parlour. Neville ended up with plants from the orient, a three week all expense paid package on the continent with an invitation from a renowned Herbalist during the summer, a new tank and friend for Trevor, as well as a gift certificate to Honeydukes.

When it was Ron's turn again, he was slightly disappointed but didn't show it when Harry handed him an envelope. It wasn't that he was expecting something grand from his friend, but it didn't look like any of the gift certificate envelope he'd every seen before. It was rather large too. Puzzled, he carefully opened it and removed the contents. The papers were very official looking but he couldn't make head nor tales about it without further examination. It wasn't until he read a sheet of parchment with Harry's handwriting that fell out of the envelope that Ron understood what he had in his hand...then he fainted.

The next thing Ronald Weasley saw was a blurry Harry waving a hand in front of his face. "He's coming to guys, give him some room."

"H..Harry."

"Yes Ron?"

"Is this real?"

"Yes Ron."

"And I'm not dreaming?"

"No Ron."

"Okay." Ron said, and shook his head to clear it.

"What does eet say Ron?" Gabrielle asked.

Ron was still too stunned to read the note but managed to stammer "Oh uh, yeah it says that I..." before Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the note out of his hand.

She read:

_"Dear Ron,_

_Sirius and I decided that you were the best person to own one tenth of the shares of the Cannons. Yes, that means that you are part owner of the Cannons, how do you think we got the signed stuff for your room?_

_Sirius and Harry._ Oh my goodness! Well, that certainly warranted a fainting spell or two, wow!_"_

Molly shook her head and said, "That's too generous of you Harry, and you too Sirius. You can't just give away something like that."

"Maybe I should explain, yes?" Sirius said. "You see, when Harry mentioned that Voldemort returned in his fourth year, a wartime clause in the Black will automatically went into effect. When I died, everything went to the heir, Harry, who was supposed to distribute things as I wanted as dictated by the clause. However, Harry never went to Gringotts to open the vault and read the will to distribute things. Then, to complicate matters, I came back through the veil, but the Blacks didn't include a clause for coming back to life."

"What does this have to do with giving Ron a Quidditch team?"

"I'm getting to that Molly, and it's only a tenth since Harry has the other tenth. Anyway, it originally belonged to my brother Reggie who like Ron here was a Cannons fan. Orange all the way! My parents purchased it after he was sorted into Slytherin, the jerk. Anyway, Harry wanted to give me everything back, but we negotiated, he kept a small portion of the gold and a few of the businesses that my relatives purchased all those years ago. I made him take the shares in the Cannons, and he chose to give half of it to Ron."

"But, but..."

"Let him keep it Mum." Bill said. "Besides, they aren't making that much money with their constant losing streak, right?"

"Oh fine then, but really Harry, that's too generous."

"You should let Bill take a look at those documents later on Ron." Arthur said with a smile. He leaned closer to Ron and Harry and said, "Don't worry about Molly."

"Yeah, okay. Um let me see, you have the option to turn over your shares to a family member if you want to play since you can't own shares and play. You'd have to go through tryouts and everything, but you'll bypass a lot of things." Harry said, and looked to his parents for anything else he was forgetting.

"Meetings." James said.

Harry and Ron were off into their own little world now as Harry explained what they could do with their shares. "Oh yeah, as owners we can go to the shareholders meeting and have a say in things. We don't have the majority of shares or anything, but if we vote together, our twenty percent can be a tie breaker."

"That means we could reorganise the team and some of its strategies, fire their coach if necessary, and hire someone who is capable."

"Yep, and we have first priority to buy if the other shareholders decide to sell too. Plus, there are several contracts up for renewal."

"I got to go to one of the meetings. Remember that day Dad took me to Diagon Alley? I thought I was going to burst when I got back! Dad made me put the entire memory into the pensieve."

Lily had been trying to get Harry's attention for the past few minutes, but Ron and he were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice. _You couldn't drag the two of them away at all._ It was then she noticed that Viktor joined into the conversation and decided to continue with the rest of the presents anyway.

* * *

It was finally evening time when Viktor left for his hotel. He wanted to turn in early for the Boxing Day Quiddtch match. Before leaving, he left the blank tickets and a sheet of parchment (which was numbered 1 through 25) that required a person's name before the tickets were made. This was the protocol for games on Boxing Day since two people from each section would be selected to meet the team after the match was over. Ginny, wearing a pretty necklace and bracelet set from Harry, sat with her brothers and boyfriend deciding who was going to the game. There were 25 seats in the box that Viktor reserved, but for security's sake, a few of those seats were to be filled by Order members. Because of Sirius now had Polyjuice and a packet of hair, he was able to go without much of a problem. James and Lily were to be there, as was Remus, Arthur, Charlie, and Bill. Fred and George (who missed the gift giving because orders needed to be filled) argued that they, along with the other adults were enough security. Of course, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Jasmine, Hermione, her parents, were to go as well. 

Fred said, "Okay, that's 16 seats."

"Nine more to fill." George replied.

Ginny said, "Tonks maybe? If she's not on duty."

It was Rhea who asked, "How about Professor Snape, doesn't he want to go?"

"Dunno, let's leave one for him then."

"Where'd he go anyway?"

"Back to Hogwarts. Some third year used a hair growth potion on himself and er, had some problems that needed to be taken care of." Ron said with a smirk.

Ginny snickered and said, "Well, at least none of you did something stupid like that at 13."

"Yeah, I know." Bill said with a smile since there were other stupid things for 13 year old boys to do. Instead of mentioning that, he suggested someone else by asking, "How about Kingsley? Then we wouldn't have to worry about Mad-Eye."

"Damn, he'll insist on coming along."

"That's 7 including Kingsley and Alastor." Harry said.

Lily who came into the kitchen for a drink overheard them mentioning the Auror and said, "You'd better cross off Kingsley. He can't come because he's on duty tomorrow, not sure about Tonks though. You can definitely count on Alastor to be there."

"Urgh we forgot about Fleur and little Gabby."

"Alright, 6 now."

"Think Hagrid will come?"

"Getting closer, 5."

"Luna's Dad?"

"Okay, 4."

"Molly?"

"Doesn't want to go."

"Dad'll talk her into it, 3."

"Uh how about Lee?"

"Yeah, he'll come for sure! 2."

"Last one..."

"...up for grabs!"

"Albus." Harry said with a shrug, not sure the old man would even want to go.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

In the end they had two left over tickets. After a couple of floo calls later, the group found that Tonks was on duty at the game instead of the Ministry so she didn't need hers and Hagrid wanted to spend the day with Grawp but thanked Harry anyway. Aberforth decided to join Albus and used up one of the spare tickets. Later that night, Harry sent Dobby to find Percy Weasley and offer him the ticket for the game. The last ticket Harry decided was to go to Mr. Amos Diggory, and Avig volunteered to deliver the quick request Harry had written and wait for a reply.

* * *

Percy Weasley was drunk, and quite happy to be so. It was after all, the happiest time of the year. However, when an oddly clothed house-elf appeared in front of him for a few minutes and disappeared, Percy believed it a dream.

* * *

Dobby returned from Percy's flat and went straight to Harry explaining in his own way that Percy was quite inebriated and stank of alcohol and perspiration. There was no sign of food in the kitchen either, Dobby explained. Together, Harry and he packed a basket for Percy containing food, nutrition potions and a sobering potion. Harry preferred the sobering charm to the potion, but knew Percy would be in no condition to properly cast the spell. The potion wasn't exactly a sobering potion however, since it caused the alcohol to leech out of the bloodstream at a higher than normal rate. 

Harry mentally wished Percy a happy holiday while packing the vial into the basket because Harry knew that after drinking the potion, the former Head Boy would be worshipping the porcelain gods, sweating like a hog, and have a diarrhea within half an hour. He looked at Dobby standing there wringing his hands and fidgeting, and knew the little elf wanted to tell Harry the situation was too much for him to handle. However, as Dobby didn't want to offend Harry, he didn't say anything at all.

"It's okay Dobby, I know what you're thinking. We need some help on this one." Harry said. He went into the living room and saw two people who were not only capable of handling the Percy situation, but were also willing.

Harry said his excuses for interrupting the two men and asked, "Dad, Mr. Weasley, can I talk to you for a few minutes in private?" It didn't take long to explain the situation, and within minutes, Dobby guided the two men via Apparating jointly into Percy's meagre flat.

* * *

Arthur was surprised to see the filthy one bedroom apartment that Percy lived in. There were bottles of alcohol and cans of beers from the Muggle world strewn across the floor. Percy's hair had grown long, and he had a scruffy moustache and beard. Arthur grimaced at the smell emanating from the couch on which Percy was sleeping and with a nod to James, started casting charms to clean his son up. 

Percy flinched and opened an eye when James touched him.

"Go 'way, jest dream." Percy mumbled, and put up a fight when James hauled him from the couch.

Arthur stood in front of the boy and said, "Perce? I's me, Dad, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Not Dad. Moved, gone 'way, can't find home."

Arthur flushed guiltily. His boy had come home only to find his family missing. "Yes son, we did move temporarily. I tried to tell you but you didn't want to speak with me at work." He said. Arthur continued to speak with Percy while James cast a sobering charm.

* * *

Harry paced in front of the fireplace waiting for Arthur and James to return. He told Charlie and Bill what happened when he sent Dobby to give him the ticket for tomorrow's match. The two brothers didn't put up much of a fuss at all, but when Charlie explained to Ron what was happening, Ron stalked off saying 'the prat deserves it for making Mum cry.' He went to his bedroom to read through the stack of papers that was given to him earlier that day. 

Since the girls were all upstairs doing makeovers and whatever it was they do whenever they get together, Molly would not see Percy. In fact, Bill suggested that Avig make himself available to the ladies so they had no cause to venture downstairs. Lily sent a note down with Avig asking what mischief they were up to, and Bill with a smile wrote:

_We don't want you down here in our manly domain!_

_-Bill _

"What's taking them so long, I wonder?" Charlie asked.

"Cool your herbs, bro. They've got to see what state Perce is in first before they move him."

Harry nodded and asked the two, "Should I floo #12 and ask Sev to bring some potions over or call for Poppy?" After the incident with the third year boy, Severus went to Grimmauld place.

Charlie nodded and decided that if Percy was in too bad a shape, all they'd have to do was get Molly downstairs. She had lots of experience patching people up, and before she became a housewife, volunteered at St. Mungo's on a regular basis.

Bill on the other hand, didn't want to wait, and left for Grimmauld Place anyway, to get Severus and to see if Poppy was there. Harry sent the potions in the potions belt Severus had given him with James. He didn't know if Percy needed anything else, but knew that to err on the side of caution was a good idea in any given situation. He closed the connection and went to find Severus.

* * *

"Come on lad, let's get you home and cleaned up for tomorrow, okay?" James said as he helped Percy to stand. They were going to use the floo to get to the Potter home. "I've got him Arthur. You go on ahead and set up a place for him." 

"We might need to get Poppy, James."

"Alright, send Dobby to fetch her."

* * *

More notes that I'm sure no one is bothering to read.

* * *

_Kaydine here again, I've got this chapter out for Gryff with one more __coming real soon (most likely next Wed)__, and then there is a time skip. I'm told that you are supposed to be confused with the Goblin names Harry has because he is confused. He's got a LOT to learn apparently. _

Information on the number three is taken from www dot greatdreams dot com slash three slash three.htm

Those were some pretty expensive presents Harry got for everyone, huh! Well, I thought he should have gone the simple route, but I'm not the author and she overruled me stating that for the first Christmas together like this, overindulgence is a must. I wonder how Harry will top the Cannons ownership for the next present giving event. Gryff said she wanted Ron to have something that his brothers didn't have. The others got expensive gifts as well. Hermione's balance was very large at Flourish and Blotts, the jewellery Ginny is wearing certainly is real, etc.

Three short chapters were combined to make this one. Some of it was cut and will never be seen again! Gryff is moving so she has no internet. Hopefully I won't forget the chapter like I did this one. She'll answer reviews over the weekend when she's properly moved in.

* * *

Happy Birthday Harry Potter and Jo Rowling! Without you both we would not be here tonight.

* * *

If you'd like to be a beta send a PM to Gryff. I've just put my email on her account temporarily. 


	35. Christmas Eve

**Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts**

**Chapter 35 : Christmas Eve**

_Anger ventilated often hurries toward forgiveness; and concealed often hardens into revenge. _

_Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton_

"Hey Remus, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he entered the library. The man held his wand over a large but worn sheet of parchment, and every so often his shoulders shook and chuckles escaped from his lips.

"Come to hide, Harry?"

"No, it's my house, why should I hide?"

"Perhaps because you've just had your first major fight with Ginny, in front of not only your family, but hers?"

Harry replied, "What about it?" and made himself comfortable on the sofa opposite Remus.

"Nothing, nothing; forget I mentioned it. At any rate, examining the map is turning out to be an interesting task. Being at Hogwarts for so many years had an amazing effect. Well, probably not the years it spent in Filch's office."

"It did live in Gryffindor Tower for a time, and the magic there is very potent."

"Not to mention, Fred and George and whatever failed experiments they had Harry. The enchantment we put on this to make commentary has been changed so much, I have to wonder if Sirius cast the spells correctly."

"You let Sirius cast the charms?" Harry asked amazed, but not surprised. The commentary from each of the Marauders smacked of Sirius Black.

"It was supposed to be James who cast the spells, but Lily hexed him and Jon, a friend of ours, cast spell after spell on him to remove it, but in the end he ended up in the hospital wing."

"What hex was it?"

"You'd have to ask your mother, I don't remember, and I doubt James would."

* * *

Ginny was angry, and that was the most understated statement Ron was sure he'd ever made. Had it been anyone else, Ron would have been able to choose a side, but as it was, he was torn between his sister and his best friend. On the one hand he could understand what Ginny said, or rather, shouted. However, he couldn't fault Harry at all for not telling Ginny everything he did, especially his training with Mad-Eye Moody and Savita. She was angry, and Hermione made it known she didn't appreciate being out of the loop either. The difference between the two was that Hermione knew when things weren't to be shared, and Ron had reminded her of the time turner incident. It was true that Ginny had Tom Riddle's diary to deal with at age eleven, but she still had a bit of naivety that the trio didn't have. Even Neville was more hardened than Ginny, and Luna had surpassed her friend by leaps and bounds.

He'd been put through the same paces that Harry had been through, and Ron could barely make it through. It took one trip to the kitchens and a night with Harry in his parents' quarters for him to regain his sanity. He felt as if the Auror was trying to beat the soft, touchy-feely emotions out of him. They were being trained to survive, to fight, to learn enough to live another day.

Alastor disagreed that love was the way to beat Voldemort, and was determined to make Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville, well oiled machines. If Ron had a sickle for every time he had seen a member of his family die or be tortured, he'd have been able to make the Malfoy's look like paupers. At first, he was lost to the illusion and had rushed to his phantom family members' side, but a week with Mad-Eye cured him of it. He could only imagine what it would have been like for Harry who had only recently known the love and wrath of his mother.

In truth, Ron couldn't fault Harry for attempting to shelter his sister from the reality that was his life. In fact, he was grateful. There wasn't a day that Harry, or some part of him, was awake and doing drills when the majority of people in the castle were in their warm beds. While they were in class, Harry was in duels with Aurors who were off duty. Harry's pain threshold had become high and he was regularly dosed with potions so he could learn their effects. Ron had witnessed three of those sessions and had been a participant for two.

It was on one of those that Alastor learned that Harry was immune to a lot of poisons due to the basilisk venom and phoenix tears that never diluted in his blood. Ron didn't have that, and had spent a weekend weak from sickness, poisoned, and trying to escape his capture after watching his family being tortured for information on Harry. He then woke in the Hospital Wing under Madame Pomfrey's mercy and was never happier to see a friendly face. The experience was an eye opener for Ron since Harry was under this type of training on a regular basis. He hated it but, on the other hand, he had learned how to bend the truth while under the effect of many of the milder truth serums.

Hand to hand combat was fun compared to the interrogation sessions. Remus was a man to fear with hand to hand combat as his movements were far beyond a mere human's. Harry, Neville and Ron each had their turns with Remus and the werewolf's reaction usually resulted in a broken nose at some point. Of course it was healed with a smile, but playing 'dodge the fist,' as Harry named it, with a werewolf was painful business fraught with bruises and aches that weren't allowed to be healed by wand or numbed by potion.

Ron sighed as he moved a piece on the chess board. He was playing against Hermione's father, but he wasn't enjoying the game. And to think, the day started out so well with the Quidditch match and being called out of the box to fly with Viktor and his teammates. Thank Merlin they were heading back to the castle in the morning.

"Checkmate." Ron said with a smile.

"That was an excellent game. I haven't played like that since my grandfather died." After an uncomfortable silence, Mr. Granger said, "Are you happy to return to school?"

"Sort of; even though it's still the holidays we're learning how to duel and stuff. On the other hand, it's the holidays and I'd like to relax but until You-Know, er V…Voldemort is gone I don't think we have the luxury. That is, if we want to survive."

"Hermione hasn't begun these extra lessons that you, Harry and Neville have."

"That's because there is a requirement she needs to pass in order to start. Besides, it's hard to start everyone in the same place. Harry started first, then Nev, then me. Hermione is next and then Luna and my sister last. There are only so many people available to teach us sir, staggering us makes a lot of sense."

"Is it that bad? This training you're doing."

"Honestly sir, in the beginning it's like living your worst nightmare, but it gets better and you can learn function under all that grief. You learn to channel the anger and grief into something you can fight with. If I could spare Hermione and my sister from this I would, but I know that if they were, they'd surely die. Ginny and Luna have some important exams coming up and they don't need this hanging over their heads. Once Hermione does what she's supposed to, she'll get first hand information on what it's like."

* * *

Hermione, who was eavesdropping on her father and Ron shivered. That was more information she'd ever gotten from Ron. At first she was angry that the 'men' were the only ones learning new spells and whatnot, and it rankled her to know that they wouldn't tell her about it. However, if whatever they did with Moody caused them to live their worst nightmares, then it was no wonder they didn't want to divulge any information.

She felt ashamed now, especially since she took Ginny's side in this argument that didn't even involve her. Hermione vowed to make it up to Ron and Harry somehow. Now, she just had to convince Ginny that she was wrong.

"No Hermione. How could we be in a relationship if he doesn't share things with me? I want to be there for him, I want to help him, but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

"I know that, but…"

"Aren't you angry 'Mi?"

Hermione took a few moments to think before answering, "Not anymore. I overheard Ron speaking with Daddy and he said it was like living through his worst nightmare."

"But that's just it! I _want_ to help ease whatever suffering he has." Ginny said softly.

"Maybe you're going about it the wrong way Gin."

With a defeated sigh Ginny said, "All I want him to do is to talk to me, let me in. Is that too much to ask?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she squeezed her friend's hand and went to spend the remaining time with her mother. After tomorrow, she wouldn't see her until the summer, and even then that wasn't a possibility. As she closed the door, Hermione was startled by a gruff voice saying, "Granger. Tomorrow afternoon we'll test your Occlumency shields. If all goes well, you'll get your wish."

In that moment Hermione knew that the adage 'be careful what you wish for' was true. _What have I gotten myself into!_ Hermione thought as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Apology: I am SO sorry about the long wait guys. RL caught up with me, or rather a professor who had us doing NaNoWriMo for the fall semester. It took everything I had to plan a workable plot and write for a month, and not enough was left over for fanfic as my muse was suitably busy. As of Dec 21st I turned in a 425 page double space document, and I am so relieved to have spare time for Gifts. At November 30th 10:50 pm I hit the 50,000 word mark and saved myself from either dropping the plus from my letter grade or gaining a minus. I've been struggling with the upcoming parts and I've been waiting to write that chapter for a LONG time so please bear with me as it might be split into two or more parts.

A/N: Short chapter, more soon. It's being proofread...anyone want the beta job? I did have a PM but I accidentally deleted it.


	36. The New Year I

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

"Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are." 

_Bernice Johnson Reagon_

* * *

**Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts**

**Chapter 36: The New Year**

"Longbottom you jackass!" Echoed Alastor Moody's voice from the outer room. Harry, who was recuperating a bit before heading downstairs to his parent's quarters (or more specifically their tub), winced upon hearing Alastor's dulcet tone. "Well what are you waiting on boy? Get Madame Pomfrey here now!"

Neville rushed out of the room and headed to the outer room where Harry was resting. He stopped when Harry blocked his way.

"Harry, now's not a good time!"

"We're in the Room of Requirement Nev, ask for a fireplace connected to the hospital wing and tell Poppy to get here on the double." No sooner as Harry finished speaking, a fireplace appeared. Seconds later a jar of floo powder appeared on the mantle and Neville flashed a relieved smile of thanks to Harry.

It didn't take long for Poppy to cross through with her medical bag floating beside her. She stopped, briefly looking at Harry before hurrying into the training room.

Harry glanced at Neville who gave a relieved sigh and said, "What happened in there Nev?"

"You know that fireball conjuring we learned?" Harry nodded as he remembered dropping it onto his robes in his excitement. "Well, I was banishing it to one end of the room and summoning it back. That went well, so I decided to just let my wand shoot the fireballs. Unfortunately, I got Mad-Eye in the crotch."

Harry winced both at Alastor and Neville's misfortune, for Neville's life during the next few days were going to be hell. "I suppose training's over for the day."

"I don't think so. Remember, your Mum got one of the last Time Turners from Devlin?"

"Oh shit."

"Right, but at least the Hermione will have the full brunt of this instead of us. She and Ginny will have an idea of what's going on; can't say they didn't ask for it though."

Harry clenched his fist to suppress the anger that was threatening to build up. On Boxing Day after the Quidditch match, he and Ginny had a major falling out because Harry didn't want to tell her what went on in training.

In truth, the fight wasn't at all about training initially. When the match was over, Viktor brought three brooms to the box where Harry and the others were staying. Harry chose his Dad and Ron to fly out on the pitch with him. Harry supposed that was mistake number one. Mistake number two was confirming that yes, Charlie Weasley _was_ with them and a player forfeited his broom in exchange for an autograph from Harry.

The third mistake Harry apparently made was speaking with the thirteen year old girl in the box next to theirs. She was a visitor from France who attended Beauxbatons, and knew Gabrielle. Harry was accused of flirting with said girl.

The training regimen the boys were in was brought up when Ginny said, "Well if you like speaking to her so much why don't you tell _her_ everything you won't tell me about your training?"

That was the last straw for Harry. He stopped speaking immediately and left the room, but not before punching the wall, leaving cracks and a fist sized indentation. Then, Hermione sided with Ginny and began to question Harry who did not respond positively at all. This led to an argument between Ron and Hermione.

If there were any adults in the house beside a camouflaged Mad-Eye, and two Marauders (Sirius and Remus), the argument would not have escalated into what it became. However, Sirius told Remus that they had to work it out on their own. Six days later and there had been no making up.

Harry and Neville's recollection of the past week's events was interrupted with a flushed Poppy Pomfrey entering the outer room. She headed first to Harry and prodded him with her wand in several places. Neville was next.

"You two should get some rest you know. At this rate you'll be burnt out before school starts in two days, but I know that this is necessary. And to think, today those girls start going through this! I have a mind to pour Dreamless Sleep down Alastor's throat, but I have a feeling I'll need it for the girls. And mind you two, if you have to come into my Hospital Wing within the next two days, you'll be spending a week in bed even if I have to put sticking charms and tie you down with Ullerfield's unbreakable rope!"

Harry and Neville didn't say a word to Poppy during her rant. In fact they didn't so much as breathe out of turn and in Neville's case hold back a sneeze in fear of being hauled back through the floo with her. When she finally passed through the floo and it disappeared, Neville let out a loud sneeze which made Harry laugh.

"I didn't think I could hold it!" Was the first thing he said after excusing himself.

"What do you think she's got Ullerfield's unbreakable rope for? When conjuring magical ropes is easy to do." Harry asked.

Neville flushed bright red and said, "dunno" with a cough.

"Nev, you dog! I do not want to hear about what you and Hannah Abbott get up to."

"Harry!"

"Come on; let's get out of here before that Calming Potion wears off. I need a bath."

"Yeah, you stink Potter."

"You're no rose yourself Longbottom!"

Both boys laughed and made their escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail made his way to Hogsmeade. By nightfall he would be able to make it to the Forbidden Forest, and into Hogwarts in no time. _'I hate the winter'_ Wormtail groused to himself as he trudged through the snow. He was bundled from head to toe and had to reapply the warming charm every so often because he was too nervous to cast the charm properly. 

He couldn't believe that after all he'd done for his master he was being sent to Hogwarts on a full moon no less! Pleading for a better time only resulted in being blasted with a Cruciatus Curse. It was no use. Wormtail hoped that Remus, Sirius and James wouldn't be able to pick up his smell or find him before he scouted the castle.

As it was, Wormtail knew he was lucky he wasn't noticed the last time he was there. He was risking a lot being in human form today. '_At least the Obsfucation Charm is working' _he thought, thankful for the darkness that hid his face during the day.

* * *

It was with some trepidation Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement. She had poured over books reviewing spells that would be useful for a duel. She was no fool. They'd built endurance with the wooden swords so duelling was a major component with Mad-Eye's training. Ron, Neville and Harry had often complained about being too sore to move as well. Plus, the conversation she overheard didn't ease her mind one bit. 

She had finally made a breakthrough with Occlumency after hearing Aberforth pronounce Harry's technique childish and fairly predictable to someone who knew Hogwarts well. Harry didn't think so, but as her father had mentioned, in trying to be random the brain creates patterns that can easily be found.

Harry had argued that Voldemort had not been able to find anything when he tried to break into his mind and had fallen prey to the pit of fire the one time he successfully entered the 'outer layer.'

It was those two words that got Hermione thinking. Her layers were shelves in a library that formed an overwhelming wall of information. Professor Snape broke through those easily. Instead, Hermione added something else behind the random bits of information that flowed through the library. Inside was the peaceful feeling she got when she played the recorder. She had learned to play the instrument in primary school, and while she wasn't a quite good with it, the feeling of accomplishment she felt after learning a song was peaceful. It was different from learning a spell, or figuring out a complicated maths problem. At first she had a problem with the two opposing natures of her chosen shields because a library was a haven for silence; then, she lost herself in the music. She tried her new Occlumency barrier with Severus and while she wasn't able to toss the professor out of her mind, for the first time Hermione was able to keep him from reading her thoughts.

True to his word, Severus has practise OWL exams ready for Ginny and Luna to take as soon as they returned to Hogwarts. They were in the dungeon taking the practise exams for four core classes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. If they passed, and Hermione knew they would, she would begin part two of her training, and so would they. That was all the information she had. For now though, part one was only moments away and Hermione was filled with an excited energy that hadn't dissipated.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hermione called out. The Room of Requirement appeared to be empty, but with mad-Eye Moody appearances would always be deceiving. The door slammed shut behind Hermione as she turned around. She saw no one and removed her wand. Hermione never saw the red light of a stunning spell. She was on the ground in seconds.

Alastor revived her and said, "Your first mistake was calling out. The second was removing your wand after entering a potentially dangerous room. So much for the genius then."

"I…"

"Shut it. No excuses. You wanted to know so bad what was going on in this room eh girlie? Well today's your lucky day. Come genius, join me. Have a seat."

"Okay." Hermione said, asking the room for a cushion to sit on.

"You've finally gotten the hang of Occlumency eh? Took you long enough, but I won ten galleons I bet Longbottom'll get it before you." Hermione bristled at the thought of Alastor betting on her failure. "Go ahead, get your knickers in a twist, I won't stop you."

"We're wasting time sitting here."

"No we're not. You see, you're behind the lads and since you're so eager to keep me company, the next few days while them two lasses finish up their tests we'll be havin' our own fun here."

"Okay, are we going to duel?"

"Eager to get hexed genius? Well too bad. You see, we have to get your mind prepared for this training. It's the same thing we do to them green assed Auror-in-training. It took Potter a good month to react like I want him to. Weasley took a week to be able to even use his wand! Let's see how long it takes you girlie. Now, I have a time turner here. Albus tells me you know how to use it."

"That's dangerous! We can't use it now…"

"Dangerous yes, but I've been using this a hell of a long time before you were a thought in your gran' pappy's eyes. After you're done here drinking this tea the house elves have prepared for us, we'll get started and use the time turner to start all over again."

Hermione didn't want to drink the tea, but she did anyway. And sure enough when the clock chimed a quarter to one Hermione saw her future self, along with a future Mad-Eye. She waved to the pair and saw the room ripple, creating another where the future pair entered. The door was sealed.

Hermione looked around the room and couldn't find Mad-Eye. What she did see was herself as a child in Primary school during recess. She walked to the image and was hooked.

* * *

Mad-Eye stood watching Hermione move toward the image in the mirror. As she moved closer, she began to be enclosed in by four walls showing a young Hermione Granger. The teenaged version would have recognised she was being sealed in, except, the tea she drank made reality very fuzzy and so the mirror box enclosed her. 

In the next room, the future pair was doing the same thing. Before long, future Alastor poured a drink for the current Alastor Moody, who asked, "How's the nuts feeling?"

Alastor's gruff voice replied, "That's what the drink's for."

"Lupin, here's the potion." Severus said as he entered Remus' quarters. "What in Merlin's name did you do?" He asked upon noticing the man sucking the wound on his fist. Just the visual reminder of exactly what Remus Lupin was sent tremors cascading down Severus' back. The look in Remus' eyes hardened Severus' resolve; Remus was entirely too pleased with the blood on his hand for Severus' comfort.

"Harry and I were engaging in some hand to hand combat but unfortunately my strength faltered and I smashed my fist into the wall." Remus said still licking his hand. The wound reopened slightly when Remus made a fist. This prompted Severus to make sure Remus drank his potion.

"Just drink the potion Lupin."

Finally Remus paused and said "Yes, yes, don't get your knickers in a twist" before reaching for the goblet.

"If you hadn't made a habit…"

"Habit? It was one time!"

"That was one time too many. Drink the damn potion Lupin."

Remus drank the potion, and healed his wound much to Severus' relief. "Did it bother you that much watching me suck the blood off my hand Severus?"

"Yes." Severus hissed angrily before storming off.

Now alone, Remus shrugged and summoned the book he was reading.

* * *

"Again Doggy, again!" Was the first thing Harry heard as the portrait opened. 

"Alright, but only for a few minutes."

"'kay Doggy."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear Sirius' voice, and wondered where his parents were as Lily was to keep an eye on Jasmine.

A high pitched squeal of laughter was heard, and when Harry peaked into the living room, Padfoot was giving Jasmine a ride on his back.

"Daddy look!"

"Hi pumpkin, are you giving Padfoot a hard time?" Harry asked while absentmindedly wiping off the chocolate on the little girl's face.

"Uh huh, he gave me chocolick!"

"So I see." Harry muttered, giving his godfather the evil eye. Padfoot whined and bumped Harry's leg with his head in forgiveness.

"Gran'ma is kissin Gran'pa James _again._" She said and Harry couldn't help but chuckle and cringe. Sirius was definitely a bad influence on the toddler, especially he really didn't want updates on his parent's sex life.

"So they are. Now young lady, it's time for a bath."

"No way!" Jasmine exclaimed and wiggled out of Harry's arms to escape. Harry however, had a plan.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to play with the pirate ship all by myself." Harry said with a pout. It didn't take long for the girl to reconsider, and when she asked 'A pirate ship?' Harry knew the bait was set and it was all thanks to Alastor's pirate stories. "Uh huh, but if you don't want to have a bath, all the pirates and I will have fun by ourselves."

"I wanna play too!"

"Okay. Why don't you go and tell Dobby which bubble bath you want and I'll get the ship." Harry said and grinned when Jasmine ran off to the bathroom calling out for Dobby.

Sirius laughed and said, "I see why the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin."

"Oh yeah, because I can con a toddler into a bath."

"You smell like you need one too."

"Thanks Padfoot, that was a very kind to say. What were you thinking giving her chocolate anyway?"

"We negotiated."

Harry was expecting to hear yet another ridiculous excuse regarding the daily intake of chocolate. His last was actually quite reasonable, and Harry had a hard time denying the statement was anything but true. It was, 'look at Moony. He eats chocolate everyday and he turned out well.'

"You negotiated with a two year old?"

"Yep, if she ate all her lunch she'd get a piece of chocolate and a doggy ride." Harry snorted. "You don't have much grounds for complaint either since you used those poor innocent pirates who had families of their very own for your own schemes." Sirius sniffed dramatically before continuing. "Why I bet little Ickabog will be asking his mummy when daddy will come home."

"Ickabog? With a name like that, I'd gladly throw myself overboard."

"Quiet you I wasn't done yet. And Ickabog's poor mother will sob desolately into her handkerchief, 'he'll be home soon Icky' before turning away and busying herself at the stove."

"Right, well, I'll make sure to spare Ickabog Sr. from the mass drowning that will occur in the bathtub."

"It's the least you can do." Sirius sniffed. "I'll be waiting here when you're done. I have something I think you'd be interested in."

"Oh?"

"Mmm yes. James and I came up with a fun way for you to relax and learn how we became an Animagus."

"Oh boy, this I'd like to hear. In case you didn't notice, I have a LOT to do in the daytimes as well as the nighttimes and I can't split into more than one me a lot this term."

"That's only because you're not balancing yourself. You need fun as well as the un-fun."

"So you've got some fun learning to add to my 'un-fun' learning? Well, that's good but unless old Mad-Eye lends me his time turner, I'll not be able to do anything else extra."

"Don't worry so much, you'll see. Away with ye scallywag that lass is calling!"

* * *

After the three hours were up, the mirror opened and let Hermione free, but she didn't notice it happening. The potion was still in her system and she was locked into whatever vision her brain conjured up.

Alastor pulled her up and force fed Hermione the antidote. He wasn't sorry at all.

Hermione groaned and asked, "What was that?"

"It's the first thing that Auror trainees go through. If they fail this portion of the training, they're dismissed. It's a psychological preparation. I imagine you saw some disturbing images."

"Yes. It was horrible! It was like the Department of Mysteries again only worse because my parents were there, and they were tortured. Everyone died."

"It didn't start there did it?"

"No, it was okay at first. I saw my primary school years and the teasing I used to get back then, then the taunts grew. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen, and then when I got to my Hogwarts days I realised I could use magic. I tried a _Finite Incantatem _but there was a shimmer and I knew it was the mirror. Everywhere I turned was the vision. I ran trying to find an exit so I could break out but there was no mirror anymore, nothing."

"You think you had it rough girlie? Just think of what memories Potter had to dredge up from those Dursleys. Imagine your worst memory and multiply it by 100 and you'll come close to one of his."

"What is that thing?"

"It's a simulation booth made out of mirrors that uses Legilimency to bring up your memories."

"What good is that?"

"It is used to see how you will react to certain things, before a scenario is programmed in. That way, you'll get a realistic event and you'll have to act accordingly. The outcome is to prepare you so that you'll be able to function of one of your team members or friends goes down in a fight. You just can't stop fighting to tend to your fallen comrade."

"I…I suppose so."

"Don't suppose anything! Now that you've learned how to occlude your mind, you'll eventually learn to change the direction of whatever you're seeing within mirror. You'll be working with it everyday until you can watch Weasley die in a battle and keep fighting."

"Has Ron and Neville stopped using this?"

"Longbottom and Potter have but Weasley hasn't yet."

Hermione wanted to throw up. She knew she definitely owed Harry and Ron apologies. She didn't understand why they didn't want to talk about what they were doing with Moody, Harry especially. Sometimes his copy spent all night long with Moody while the original Harry kept up with homework, Quidditch, and the DA. Not to mention the training he did with Savi and Devlin when he was at the castle. Hermione didn't know how Harry could laugh and play with Jasmine after being in the sim-booth.

Hermione was sure that Harry had seen everyone he cared for meet the most gruesome death his brain could think of, and he was able to carry on fighting. The same went for Ron and Neville but the both of them, especially Ron, still had innocence in them that Harry couldn't understand. She would apologise and try to convince Ginny to do so as well once again.

"You have less than half hour for a break before we use the time turner. This time we'll see how you do with an actual fight."

"Can you see what I see when I'm in the booth?"

"Sometimes I think the best thing that happened to me was losing my eye."

Hermione breathed and tried to calm her mind before having to go back in time. From prior experience with a time turner, she knew that her other self must be finishing up her session with Moody waiting for the present duo to use the time turner. Hermione groaned as she remembered how exhausted she was during her third year but was determined to see this new addition to her schedule through.

Before she knew it, Moody was shaking Hermione awake from the short nap she fell into, and the two used the time turner to go back four hours in time. Images from the last four blurred past Hermione before she and Moody appeared on the other side of the room. She gave a tired smile to her past self who was waving. That Hermione had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Mentally exhausted, Hermione drank the drugged tea like she did before and stepped into the mirror wand aimed and ready. Like before, she was drawn in by a benign image while the sim-booth sealed shut.

Once Hermione was ready Moody started the skirmish that was an actual event taken from a Pensieve. The memory had been altered and the faces had been blurred beyond recognition, but the events remained the same more or less. The potion that Hermione drank helped fill in faces she knew to the blank ones that were actually there.

Once Alastor saw the faces were no longer blank, he left the room and watched his past self observing Hermione Granger in the sim-booth.

He conjured a glass, and poured a drink from his hip flask. He handed it to his past self who asked, "How's the nuts feeling?"

Alastor replied, "That's what the drink's for." Satisfied that the unpleasant tingling in his groin eased, he returned to observing Hermione Granger with a reminder to always wear a cup when teaching Neville Longbottom a new spell.

* * *

Written during/after a bout of wirter's block If it doesn't make sense, please let me know.

Please keep in mind that I haven't check moon charts for the full moon. Just accept it as it is. The date is January 2nd.

Thank you all for your patience.


	37. The New Year II

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Gifts**

**Chapter 37: The New Year Continued**

It was the second day of exams for Ginny and Luna, and the two were doing a practical portion of spells which was tested by Professor Flitwick himself. Lily had promised to test the two girls, but the Charms Professor gave her the day off with a sly wink.

He had a list of charms for the girls to perform and they were partway through the third year charms. These charms in particular were a favourite among girls as they were used on diaries to prevent someone from opening it. After they were done, the 'diaries' which were in fact blank save for the name written inside, would be labelled and taken for an examiner, who in this case would be Professor Vector. She would not be told who these diaries belonged to, until she broke the charms and gave it a score.

Filius smiled as he watched Ginny Weasley place a nasty hex on the diary no doubt having experience with keeping her brothers from invading her privacy and wishing that another diary that crossed her path had hexes on it as well. As it were, he was certainly glad he got to watch his colleague and friend open it.

A quick glance on the other side of the room showed Luna Lovegood placing rather tame hexes on her diary. It was no wonder her things were stolen in the past. Filius, at the start of the year, reprimanded Ravenclaw house and had announced that should Miss. Lovegood's things go missing this year, Ravenclaw would lose every point they earned.

* * *

Bath time was a spectacular event for the pirates who cried 'abandon ship' minutes after being put into the water as Jazzy's first actions were to sink the boat. Cannons were fired and steam could be seen exiting the holes after each boom. There weren't many pirates aboard the ship, ten at the most, and they rallied bravely against Jasmine running onto the deck with their swords. Unfortunately for them, they swords were spelled to bend upon impact with skin and the men threw their swords away in disgust. Harry gathered the men, their swords and the boat, setting it aside for later use. To his surprise, the pieces reset themselves to their original places not unlike the Wizard's Chess Pieces he and Ron used. 

As it were Harry's bath time too, he soaked while Jasmine played pirate using rubber duckies to slam into the boat. By the time Harry gave the pirates a rest, the girl was shrivelled like a prune, and to Harry's utter embarrassment, Lily came to collect the girl.

"You haven't got anything I haven't seen before you know." Was her reply to Harry's indignant sputtering. She wrapped Jasmine in her fluffy pink towel and in a fit of mischievousness the little girl escaped and ran down the hall naked.

"Can you leave now?" Harry asked, his lips barely breaking the water level to speak. His attempt to hide his naked body amused Lily so much she reheated the water with her wand and created baby blue foam for Harry.

That was a few hours ago and Harry grinned as he watched a young James, Sirius, and Peter try to transfigure their arms.

_"Listen, if you can't get this right Peter then you better give up becoming an Animagus." Sirius said._

_"I can do it!"_

_"Oh yeah, well try it then. I've got my paw transfigured, and Jamie here got his antlers!"_

_"Shut up Sirius! At least I figured out what animal I was. You still don't know what you are, except you're black and hairy." James snarled, embarrassed._

_"Aww come on Jaime, we got your head back to normal right?" Sirius said with a grin. Peter snickered in his corner. "What are you laughing at? You haven't even managed to transform your hand!"_

_Peter's smile faltered and he glared at Sirius once more._ The memory ended and Harry chose another.

"Harry, whose memories are those?" Lily asked as she watched a much younger Sirius restlessly turned a page on the book he was reading. James threw a balled up napkin to quiet Sirius while Peter glared at Sirius.

"Sirius'; he wanted me to read the stuff that he's looking at in the memory."

"I see, and how's that working out?" Lily knew that he had chosen the wrong person's memory to learn from. There was no way in the world a young Sirius Black could sit still long enough to get much done. How he ever managed the transformation Lily didn't know.

"Not too well with this memory at any rate. He can't seem to sit still long enough." It was true. Every few minutes Sirius was on the move earning dirty looks from James and Peter as they lost their concentration. _"Sirius Osiris Black would you just sit down!" came James' voice from the Pensieve._

_"I am sitting!" Sirius said._

_"Well sit quietly for a bit why don't you? I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong with that wand movement."_

_Sirius grumbled and Peter moaned, "I'll never get this."_

_"Buck up Peter, you'll get it."_

_"Yeah, right."_

The memory ended and Harry removed his wand from the silver strands floating in the stone basin.

"Always full of energy that one. Your father's should be better. Are you interested in becoming an Animagus Harry?" He nodded. "You don't look like you're interested."

"It's just that I have so much to do and that's not counting my school work or Quidditch. How am I going to have time to do all that and the Animagus? I don't want to disappoint Sirius because it's just about the only thing he _can_ do around here and I don't want him to feel locked up again."

"Oh Harry. It's a good sentiment and I understand what you're saying about the overload. However, you can do the Animagus studies orally. No, let me finish. Sirius could read to you or a clone and discuss the process described, and be able to give you feedback. You can set aside one clone to do it if you wanted to keep Sirius occupied and if you need a day off, James or I can write a pass. What's the fun in having your parents teaching if you don't have a get out of jail free card, huh?"

"I don't think Alastor'd approve…"

"Oh, he'll approve. You never know when you need an additional means of escape."

"Are _you_ and Animagus?"

"Don't laugh okay? No I'm not, at least not yet but I was instructed by the best and brightest…in the afterlife." Harry snickered. James had said many a time that Lily was the only woman to follow academic pursuits beyond the grave. Harry felt that Hermione would come at a close second and mentioned as much to his father. They both shared a laugh at Lily and Hermione's expense away from their delicate super-sensory ears of course. "Anyway, I've been lax in my practice but I do know that I should be there soon."

Harry asked what animal she was and Lily refused to give him the information. "You'll not find out from me until I'm ready to show you. I can fly though."

Harry smirked and said, "So you're a bird then!"

"Would you call Buckbeak a bird?" Lily said with a laugh, "You'll not get that info from me Potter. You're severely lacking in interrogation techniques."

Harry grinned. No one had taught him how to interrogate a captive, but he did have crucial information on Lily; she was ticklish. However, now was not the time to reveal such information. He didn't have the energy to last through a tickle frenzy. It was too long a day and he too was ticklish. One must be prepared to defend oneself in a situation like that and he wasn't. Instead, he changed the subject. "Savi told me you helped with the runic transportation thing; the dodecagon shape enclosure."

After his bath, Harry left Sirius with a now snoozing Jasmine to meet with Savi.

FLASHBACK

"Why are we doing more ritual circles Savi? Can't we do something else?" Harry asked. In truth the shapes he learned to draw were more hexagonal in shape and others in higher and lower numbers of sides.

"You are learning it because that damn Alastor is teaching you, conditioning you to kill. You need balance. I have studied under Rune Masters since I was seven years old Harry before I was accepted as an apprentice." Students were taught just enough information to either save or hang themselves. Savi had passed, but her elder sister didn't. "Apprentices are carefully chosen because Rune Masters and Mistresses learn both the good and the bad. There are enclosures for health, punishment, and death. One has to learn that balance is the key to survival, and it is also why your copies have been displaying individual personalities when they should not. Learning the meditation techniques early on was beneficial."

Harry had to agree. Getting through Moody's sessions wouldn't have been possible without meditation. However, he was getting tired of learning ritual enclosures and made his displeasure known.

"Did you know Harry, that Portkeys were based on a transportation runic enclosure?"

"No, but I'm not too surprised." And he wasn't. There were so many spells he'd used that had their roots in runes. Harry knew that runic spells were even more ancient than wanded magic.

"Good, because I have managed to set up transportation enclosures from the path outside of Hosgmeade up 'til the castle gates."

Harry was surprised. "What?"

Savi hastened to explain. It hadn't taken more than a few meetings with the Arithmancy and Runes professors to figure out that eliminating Death Eater numbers was their first priority in keeping Hogwarts safe. She had explained Harry's plan to expand the protection wards via carved rock talismans and totems and was glad to learn that there was a runic system in place at Hogwarts in an inactive state; it would take a Rune Master or Mistress to activate it. While Savi hadn't yet achieved her mastery, she was quite an adept student. She knew that Merlin's ghost had sent her to Hogwarts for a reason, and it wasn't just to train Harry.

"So you found this 'runic system'?"

Savita grimaced and said, "I'm still finding the damn things. I've taken to calling it a system because the enclosures feed on each other."

"Feed?"

"Yes, that is, the energy generated is transferred from one loop to another until it dissipates at the natural edge of the wards." The natural edge was an interesting wording, and when Harry enquired Savi explained that Hogsmeade was developed as a worker's town where the castle's builders had settled in the long years it took to build. The natural wards included the village but in the later centuries, the Hogwarts Governors eradicated its usage because blood had to be spilled. "You have to understand that there are some enclosures that require sacrifice."

"You mean the founders killed people to protect…"

"Goodness no! People were to donate fresh blood. The greater the sacrifice, the more output you get. If a death was required it was usually the animals that got axed."

"Bigger the animal, bigger the sacrifice?"

Savi grinned and said, "You'd think so, but actually, the sacrifice was actually meant to be something that you'd rather not give up. Magic is picky like that. Say you were a chicken farmer 1000 years ago and you were given a goat. You wanted a runic enclosure to ward your property. Would you give up one of the chickens, or the goat?"

Harry answered the chicken because the farmer would have many and could afford to lose one or two. "Yes, you would be able to give up a couple chickens. It wouldn't cost that much especially if you sacrifice a hen that wasn't laying. However, you only have one goat that could either fetch a good price, give you milk, or carry a calf. Giving it up would really be a sacrifice. That's when the magic will be strongest."

"So a goat herder would give up his only chicken?"

"If giving up the chicken was costly, yes. Truthfully, that's why rune magic started to die; people became selfish and couldn't be bothered to give a true living sacrifice if the ritual they wanted required it."

"There's that one we did that required water."

"Right, but where was that ritual used?"

"The desert, but what does that have to do with the transport things from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts?"

"Nothing really, you asked about the runic system here. The point is I haven't found the main circle yet and I don't know how big a sacrifice would be needed. The magic is still there. Hogwarts has been sustaining it, but it's weak."

"How can you tell?"

"Some of the outer circles are still active, and coincidentally, they're at the current ward edge."

"The path?" Harry prodded.

"Well the professors and I drew up a transport dodecagon with a destination in mind as a test and after a few tweaks here and there it worked. Your Mum was instrumental in the next step as she and the Charms Professor keyed the dodecagon to the Dark Mark. Anyone who bears the mark while the circle is activated will automatically be transported. Professor Snape was very patient and tested our tries until it worked."

"Patient? Are you sure you have the right man?" Savi grinned and Harry wondered if his teacher had a crush on Severus. He did what anyone his age would go, gag. "Very attractive Harry."

"Thanks, but they work, the transport enclosure, I mean?"

"Of course they do. They're done on laminated parchment and buried. Your house elves have used their own brand of magic to add and remove the protective shield around the sheets so that it wouldn't be activated prematurely."

"My elves? Dobby and Avig did that?"

They were glad to contribute in their small way and had buried the sheets at regular intervals with magic so that the ground was undisturbed. Even grass wasn't a deterrent.

"Yes, they'd do anything for you. I've done my part in the war effort…"

"Not so fast. Could you reconfigure the transport enclosure to get people to the Hospital Wing or a mass evacuation?"

"The mass evacuation have been taken care of. There are lengths of Portkey ropes that Devlin left with us. Only he, Lily, and the Headmaster have the authority to create portkeys and they are our backup to the backup. Don't worry, we'll get the kids out when the time comes."

"How can you be sure you'll be here?"

"Harry, I was visited by Merlin himself and asked to come to Hogwarts. I'm afraid that I cannot in good conscience leave here when this is where I'm supposed to be. He's Merlin!"

"It puts a new spin on saying, 'Merlin's ghost!' doesn't it."

Savi rolled her eyes in remembrance. She had used that same exclamation and in reply, Merlin replied, "Why yes I am child."

"Quit dawdling and draw four hexagons ninety degrees from each other and enclose them in a circle."

"Yes ma'am."

"And for goodness sakes don't erase the circle as fast as you draw it!"

END FLASHBACK

"It's actually a two dimensional dodecahedral shape whose twelve faces are interconnected by runes."

"Dodecagon, dodecahedral, what's the big difference?"

Lily snorted and said, "You've got a lot to learn." The difference was crucial to functioning. A regular twelve sided shape would not be enough to transport someone, much less several someones depending on the amount of times the transport system was activated but a twelve faced shape could. The twelve faces traditionally represented the universe, which meant that someone could be transported anywhere on the planet. However, a twelve sided diagram was severely hampered in the directions it could travel. For instance, if someone needed to be transported to the third floor of a building or even a basement, they couldn't. However, with the dodecahedral sending a Death Eater to a magically reinforced dungeon cell was possible.

"I didn't think it was so complicated, but you do have a place to send the Death Eaters?"

"Oh yeah. The cell was designed by Johann Thelonious Harper in 1052, but it fell out of favour because people didn't like the idea of having magic sucked out of them." Harry blanched, but Lily shook her head and continued. "Only a fraction of the prisoner's magic is used to confine them. The rest of the magic needed comes from a four-person spell. The magic of four activate it as well as deactivate it."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not, but it was labelled as dark magic, and other less secure methods were used."

"Like Dementors."

"Eventually the use of Dementors became standard but Harper's cell is an ingenious thing! He said his inspiration for it was from an Assyrian manuscript that was recovered, and while he couldn't recreate the original energy sources which he believes were natural crystals infused with magic, the spells worked."

"So let me get this straight. I know what Dad said, but did you just wander around finding people and learned things from them knowing you wouldn't get a chance to use any of it?"

Lily blushed. She had a thirst for knowledge that wasn't hampered by death. In fact, in the early days she was distraught and listless. She wasn't able to experience the peace that death brought partially because of her violent death. It was meeting with the scholars she had read about that had given her a semblance of normalcy. The discussions on magical theory that she'd been welcomed to were amazing. To think that even after death the pursuit of knowledge didn't end, especially when the greatest minds gathered and debated. It was truly heaven. How could she explain that to her son?

Harry broke Lily's thoughts by saying, "So is Albus right then? Death is the next adventure?"

"Oh yes, Harry, it is."

"Remind me to tell Ron about this." Harry said with a smile. "He wanted to set up Portkeys too but couldn't figure out how to do it so our side wouldn't get caught."

Lily smiled and said, "Where do you think we got the idea from?" She stood, stretched and said, "Moonrise is soon so I'm heading off to bed. Are you staying or going to the dorms?"

"Staying."

"If you insist. Goodnight Harry."

"G'nite Mum."

* * *

A/N I decided to cut the chapter here as there is a scene change. It's short, I know, but it's been less than a week. It's still Jan 2nd. I'm letting you all know right now it's going to be a long day and Jan 3rd and 4th are just as eventful. 

We're not going to be seeing a lot of in-depth training for anyone since we know they're doing it. She and Luna aren't going to have much to do because it's their OWL year but Ginny will go through what Hermione did. Luna's done it but no one besides Alastor and Severus knows. He did brew the 'special tea' after all. She passed that section in one week. What can I say, I wrote her with excellent Occlumency skills early on. Harry is going to have a busy month as well and the Order gains an unlikely spy and there are Sirius changes ahead. Lily's animagus form is very cool I think! It's legendary!!! Okay, enough of that.

My internet is down so I'll be updating from the library. Expect a delay (about 2 weeks) as my muse isn't up to snuff yet. Maybe it'll be a leap day present. I'll get the reviews ASAP. You guys are so patient! I didn't get but 2 update demands from anonymous reviewers. So thanks a lot!

Gryff

PS Kaydine is in the UK with her brother! I'm jealous in a good way...wish I were there.

Chapter 38: Murder Afoot is due approx Feb 29th/Mar 1st. 1000 words written already.


End file.
